Your blood is mine!
by JaneethR
Summary: Honoka tendrá un extraño cambio en su vida, una oportunidad más, aunque eso la abrumará por completo. Sus amigas harán lo posible por detener su lado malvado, pero nunca se esperaron que las cosas se saldrían de control y terminarían perdiendo mucho durante sus batallas por querer hacer el bien...
1. Chapter 1

**Espero disfruten de la lectura, se aceptan sugerencias para ir reforzando la historia. Sin más, los dejo leyendo, adelante.**

* * *

El sol estaba ocultándose lentamente, se podía apreciar un cielo claro con un tenue anaranjado, las aves aterrizando entre los árboles para poder acomodarse y descansar junto con aquel soplido del frío aire de esa tarde que estaba por oscurecer.

En cierto departamento se escuchaban unas voces y uno que otro grito absurdamente exagerados, eran las de 9 chicas reunidas, todas sentadas en los sillones de la sala y frente a ellas, una pequeña mesa en el centro con montones de papeleos revueltos y cuadernos. Papeles y apuntes del Consejo Estudiantil, sí, la Presidenta Kousaka Honoka era la dueña de los gritos por todo el desastre de hojas que veía.

-¡Esto es difícil, no creo que algo así se pueda hacer!- Me quejaba dejándome caer rendida.

-Es fácil, Honoka. Si repartimos varias de las actividades a los grupos, es posible que se realice.- Decía Umi con seriedad al tema.

-Así es Honoka-chan, además, hacer algo como esto sería bastante divertido.- Me comentaba Kotori sentada al lado mío.

-Sé que sería divertido pero, ¿no es demasiado trabajo?- Todas las presentes me miraron para después soltar un suspiro.

-Honoka, eres la Presidenta del Consejo, ¿aún sigues con lo mismo? Sé más responsable al cargo.- Se acercaba Eli desde la cocina con 4 vasos de té hacía nosotras.

-¡Estoy siendo responsable, Eli-chan! Pero como dije antes, esto es demasiado, y me lo piden a última hora.- Seguía quejándome por aquello.

-Parece ser que no cambias.- Se acercaba esta vez Nozomi, sonriente con otros 5 vasos de té.

-Vamos Honoka, todas las alumnas lo piden a gritos, todas estas propuestas… Todas quieren montar una 'escuela embrujada'.- Recalcaba Maki tomando un vaso de té que Nozomi le ofrecía.

-¡El simple hecho de imaginármelo hace que me emocione-nya, ¿no te parece Kayo-chin?- Rin saltaba de emoción y miraba a Hanayo que se encontraba a su lado.

-Creo que sería estupendo. Será bastante divertido estar de noche en la escuela con todos esos disfraces.- Por poco pensé que Hanayo me comprendería pero, ella también quiere lo mismo…

-Esa noche se levantarán todos los espíritus y estarán entre nosotras.- Sonreía maliciosa Nozomi seguido de algunas muecas en su rostro.

-Deja eso Nozomi, si acaso sólo habrá brujas y vampiros repetidos, lo de siempre.- Se unía Nico a la conversación ya acabándose su té. Ella no suena muy interesada al parecer.

-¡Qué bien!- Alzaba un poco la voz Kotori.

-¿Qué sucede, Kotori?- Le preguntaba Umi.

-Le he comentado a mamá sobre el tema en texto y nos ha dado el permiso de hacerlo, solamente que le presentemos toda la programación antes de movernos para verificarlo.- Nos mostraba la respuesta de la Directora en su celular. ¿En qué momento comenzó a teclear? Fue rápida…

-Aun así, hacer por completo TODA la escuela "embrujada" será difícil, aunque repartiéramos algunas de las actividades a los grupos.

-Será fácil si todos se ponen a trabajar desde ya. Quedará genial, cada grupo con juegos en sus respectivas aulas, los pasillos tenebrosamente decorados, los patios con tumbas y neblina artificial, además, podrán asistir invitados y alumnos de otras escuelas siempre y cuando presenten su identificación de estudiante, ¿no?- Eli lo dice muy animada, ¿qué acaso a ella no le daban miedo estas cosas?

-¡Exacto! Además, Honoka-chan. ¿No te gustaría ver por esos lugares a Tsubasa-san?- Nozomi se me acercaba levantando sus cejas de arriba-abajo.

-¿Tsubasa? No… No creo que eso sea una buena idea…- Y en realidad no lo era, sería algo terrible.

-¿Qué sucede con Tsubasa-san? La viste la semana pasada, ¿no es así?- Me preguntaba Umi.

-¿Será acaso que Tsubasa-san rompió tu corazón?- Nozomi de nuevo con eso…

-¡NO! ¡Simplemente ella no puede asistir, tiene cosas mucho más importantes que hacer!- Alcé la voz levantándome de donde estaba sentada, todas tenían rostros confundidos y otras con sorpresa. Lo dije bastante molesta.

-Nozomi, es suficiente de bromas. Honoka se está esforzando en verdad con los asuntos del Consejo desde que ustedes ya no están, tiene presiones… No la molesten así.-Ella lo decía en serio, gracias por el apoyo Maki.

-Disculpa si fui a demasiado, Honoka-chan, pero, ¿por qué te enojas así?- Decía Nozomi con notoria tristeza en su voz.

-No… No estoy enojada, es sólo que… Sólo no la metan a ella en esto, no me la mencionen de ahora en adelante.- El escuchar su nombre anteriormente me puso nerviosa y aún lo estaba, las demás comenzaban a notarlo.

-Honoka, si se puede saber… ¿Sucedió algo entre tú y ella?- Se acercaba Eli hasta mí.

-¿Te dijo o te hizo algo malo?- Se atrevía a preguntar ahora Hanayo. Rayos, estoy preocupándolas mucho con la reacción de hace un momento.

-¿Honoka-chan?- No, no Kotori, por favor, no me pongas esa cara.

-Ch-chicas, no es nada serio de que preocuparse, ¿de acuerdo? Dejando eso de lado, ¿saben qué? siempre sí haremos la escuela embrujada si tanto la piden. Cuento con su apoyo.- En cuanto terminé por decir aquello, guardé rápidamente todos los papeles a mi mochila y me dirigí a la salida, todas estaban en silencio… Lo siento pero, no quería quedarme toda una noche siendo bombardeada por preguntas que estaban empezando a incomodarme… Y pensar que fui yo quien tuvo la "brillante" idea de pasar la noche en el departamento de Nozomi, vaya…

-¡Espera, Honoka!- Antes de que mi cuerpo estuviera fuera de aquel departamento, un agarre me detuvo y éste era de Maki.-¿En verdad estás bien? ¿Por qué te vas?- Me preguntaba algo triste mientras me soltaba de ese agarre.

-Estoy bien, Maki, no te preocupes. Pasen buenas noches.- Le dediqué una leve sonrisa y después me marché del lugar.

.

.

Haah… ¿Ahora qué pensarán de mí? Creo que hasta este punto ya no importa, sólo dejaré "eso" de lado y cuando llegue a casa me pondré hacer los apuntes de las actividades correspondientes para cada grupo y así tenerlo todo en orden. Halloween está por acercarse y si se quiere lograr una escuela "embrujada", se tiene que trabajar desde ya.

Seguí caminando por las calles en plena noche, dando vueltas mirando los puestos que alumbraban sus anuncios, sobre todo los nocturnos bares. Tenía que hacer algo de tiempo para no llegar tan pronto a casa, necesitaba inventarme alguna excusa del por qué regresé, si se suponía que me quedaría a dormir con las demás. Igual, no creo que sea ningún problema, yo soy la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, por lo tanto es mi deber hacerme cargo de todo el papeleo, siempre involucro a las demás… Pero tengo mis razones, desde que las de tercero se graduaron siempre proponía ir a reunirnos con ellas, para así estar todas juntas compartiendo. También cualquier pretexto que me salía del Consejo que no podía resolver, lo valía. Eli, Nozomi y Nico estaban ahí, compartiendo con nosotras a pesar de sus problemas personales o universitarios, ellas nos daban tiempo estando ocupadas. Lo hago para no perder contacto con las chicas pero esta noche, creo que lo arruiné con mi pésima actitud…

Me había perdido en mis pensamientos para darme cuenta después de que caminaba sin un rumbo fijo, volteé a mis alrededores y estaba por una calle pequeña, oscura y con sólo un poste de luz parpadeando, esta calle no tiene mucha actividad en la noche, por lo mismo, falta de alumbramiento. No le tomé mucha importancia así que seguí caminando en esa misma calle, sólo tomaré una "ruta de emergencia" que se encontraba más adelante entre dos paredes, un pequeño callejón que acortaba mi camino de llegar más rápido a casa. Cuando estuve a punto de querer pasar por ese callejón, un extraño quejido hizo que me detuviera y retrocediera, por instinto pegué mi espalda contra la pared, se escuchaban sollozos prominentes del callejón pero… Iban perdiendo fuerza, y luego escuché a alguien hablar.

-Sshh, no te esfuerces, pronto todo terminará.- Esa voz me hizo estremecer, y era porque temía de quien estaba pensando.

Seguí escuchando atenta, quería confirmar que no fuera ella, que no lo fuera. Se escuchaba sonidos muy extraños y un olor que estaba empezando a reconocer, este olor es…

-Honoka… Sé que eres tú, conozco tu respiración y puedo escucharla. Deja de ocultarte y sal.- Me descubrió y al hablarme con voz más clara la reconocí por completo, definitivamente era ella.

Hice lo que me pidió y me adentré lentamente a ese callejón hasta donde estaba ella. No muy al fondo podía apreciar unos ojos verdes brillar intensamente. A cada paso que daba temblaba, uno por miedo y segundo porque podía oler ese olor fuertemente ferroso que estaba poniéndome ansiosa, sí, era sangre lo que olía.

Estábamos frente a frente, ella… Tsubasa me miraba sería, nota que le tengo miedo. Sus ropas tenían rastros de sangre junto con su boca, posiblemente de la víctima, una chica joven que sostenía del cuello, de rodillas y con la cabeza baja, igual sus ropas tenían sangre y esta no se movía…

-Tsubasa… ¿Ella está… muerta?- Pregunté con temor pero era más que obvio que lo estuviera, pero por lo menos esperaba que no fuese así.

-¿Tú qué crees, Honoka? Creo que es obvio con verla, ¿no es así?- Levantaba el rostro de la pobre chica, su cuello y parte del hombro estaban desgarrados. -¿Quieres un poco?- Me preguntaba sonriendo.

-¿¡E-Estás bromeando!? Tsubasa, esto está mal… Me dijiste que no harías algo así.

-No, la que está bromeando eres tú. Sabes que tengo que alimentarme, TENEMOS que alimentarnos. Dime Honoka, ¿qué fue lo qué te paso la semana pasada e hice por ti?

-Tú me convertiste en un… Monstruo…

-¡No, Honoka, no! Te salve la vida, eso fue lo que hice. De no haber sido por mí que pasaba por ahí, habrías muerto. Vaya que esos dos chicos tenían buena fuerza, te apuñalaron dos veces en el estómago, heridas muy profundas, y tu sangre fue lo que me llevo hacía ti. ¡Crack aquí y crack allá! ¿Recuerdas el sonido de sus cuellos cuando se los rompía?- Carcajeó con eso último.

-No tenías que recordármelo. Yo no tenía idea de que me asaltarían y tú… fueras una chupa sangre.

-Diles vampiros, suena mejor, ¿no te lo expliqué ya? Deja de llorar y más importante aún, ¿no has bebido sangre desde que te convertí?- Levantaba el cuerpo de la chica y lo metía a un contenedor de basura del callejón, toda despreocupada como si se tratara de simple basura… Frente a mis ojos, eso es horrible.

-No puedo hacer algo así, o lo que estás haciendo en este momento. ¡No quiero herir a nadie! No puedo aceptar ser un monstruo…

-Pues si sigues así de necia, tarde o temprano te dará verdaderamente hambre. Puedes seguir comiendo cosas normales, pero para seguir viviendo y sanando tus heridas, necesitas de la sangre. No quiero que me culpes si llegas a lastimar a alguna de tus amigas, tienes un buen Buffet después de todo.

-Son personas a las que quiero, ¡¿cómo puedes ser tan sínica?!- impulsivamente empuje a Tsubasa hacía atrás y esta sólo me miro con mala cara.

-Escucha bien, Honoka. Aliméntate rápido de lo que sea porque después no soportarás la desesperación. Yo traté de hacer lo mismo que tú y me fue bastante mal al principio, era un completo desastre lo que hacía. Te lo digo por tu bien, ¿entiendes?- La tenía a pocos centímetros de mi rostro, mirándome con esos ojos desafiantes. Me presionaba con su dedo índice sobre mi pecho… yo sólo quite su mano bruscamente de mí.

-Tu tal "cosa de vampirismo" no me controlará, no me permitiré ser como tú.

-Hmph! Eso ya lo veremos.- Se limpió la sangre que tenía en sus labios para después restregármelo en mi blusa como si fuese una servilleta.-Nos vemos.- Brincó a lo alto saliendo del callejón y se fue saltando entre techo y techo.

-Sera mejor que me apresure en llegar a casa, debo organizar lo del evento de la escuela. Yo seguiré con mi vida normal, ¡ya lo verás!

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_


	2. Chapter 2

-Sera mejor que me apresure en llegar a casa, debo organizar lo del evento de la escuela. Yo seguiré con mi vida normal, ¡ya lo veras!

.

.

.

 _ **-Maki POV-**_

Después de que Honoka se fuera de aquí, las chicas han estado murmurando cosas entre ellas. No les prestó atención porque sé que no es nada importante, sin embargo, no dejan de darme pequeñas miradas de curiosidad…

-Haah, sólo espero que a Honoka no se le olvide que tiene que terminar el papeleo.- Decía Umi.

-Pues parece que la incomodaron, no creo que se pueda concentrar por lo sucedido.- Le contestaba a Umi.

-Maki-chan, ¿tú sabes el porqué de su reacción?- Preguntaba Hanayo.

-¡Sí Maki-chan, tú debes saber algo-nya!- Rin se abalanzaba sobre mí.

-Y-Yo no tengo ni la menor idea, si creen que sé algo, están muy equivocadas. Ella también me sorprendió…- Hacía a un lado a Rin de mí.

-MmHmm… Es muy extraño que Maki-chan no sepa nada y defienda muy bien a Honoka-chan.- Nozomi hablaba esta vez, ¿por qué tiene que poner siempre sus caras raras?

-No… No la estoy defendiendo ni nada, pero comprendan que cada quien tiene sus propios problemas, ella debe tenerlos. Últimamente tiene presiones y se está esforzando, ¿no la han visto? Por favor.

-¡¿Maki-chan?!- Algunas de ellas exclamaron al unísono, me asustaron.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¿Dijiste que Honoka se está esforzando?- Preguntaba sorprendida Nico.

-Sí, sí, anteriormente lo dijo también, ¿verdad, Nico-cchi?- Ahora se exaltaba Nozomi.

-Chicas, si lo piensan bien… Hace días que Honoka-chan actúa extraño, como que algunas veces es ella y otras veces no.- Hanayo se unía a la extraña conversación.

-Pero, ¿no siempre es así-nya?- Sonreía irónica Rin.

-Oigan, están exagerando las cosas y me están confundiendo…- Me re-acomodaba en el sillón donde estaba.

-Opino lo mismo que Maki, no entiendo la razón por la cual se sorprenden. Honoka obviamente se tiene que esforzar, después de todo es la presidenta.- Recalcaba Umi a las demás.

-¡Exacto! Nozomi, Nico, creo que deberían empezar a aprender de Honoka.- Decía entre carcajadas Eli a las mencionadas.

-La única que tiene que aprender aquí, es Nico-cchi.- Se defendía Nozomi.

-¡Heey!-

-Pero ya en serio. Umi, Kotori, ustedes que están más al lado de ella, ¿no han notado nada extraño en su comportamiento? Porque anteriormente estaba sudando la gota gorda nada más Nozomi hizo mención de Tsubasa.- Miraba con semblante serio a las mencionadas Eli.

Umi y Kotori se quedan pensando sobre lo que Eli les mencionada, tratando de recordar algo que pudieran encontrar en Honoka en días anteriores. Yo también ahora que recuerdo…

-Chicas, Honoka no ha estado comiendo bien últimamente y en unas dos ocasiones la vi ir a la parte trasera de la escuela, ¿eso cuenta?- Les decía a las atentas chicas frente a mí.

-Honoka-chan dijo que estaba "intentando" hacer una dieta, por eso a veces no la vemos comer en la escuela.- Kotori hablaba.

-Y tal vez las veces que la viste ir a ese lugar, Maki, es porque Honoka recientemente se encontró un pequeño cachorro y lo tiene oculto para que nadie lo lastime o se lo lleve.- Me decía Umi.

-Ooh, entonces todo normal con ella.- Levantaba los hombros junto con mis manos.

-Tal vez sea el hambre que tiene por la dieta que la trae malhumorada-nya.-

-Pero, ¿y Tsubasa-san?

-¿Qué de nuevo con ella?-

-Recuerdan que dijo: "no me la mencionen de ahora en adelante". Todo iba bien hasta que ella escucho su nombre.-

-Tal vez… Discutieron o algo por el estilo. Cuál sea la gravedad del problema, a saber.- Se encogía de hombros Nico.

-Sí, pero…

-Al final será algo insignificante, ya lo verán.-

-Ch-Chicas, no deberíamos de hablar mal de Honoka-chan.-

-Nadie está hablando mal de ella Kayo-chin.- Rin le daba pequeñas palmaditas a Hanayo.

-¿Serán problemas de amor~? No podríamos descartar esa posibilidad.- Nozomi reía con picardía.

-¡Nozomi!- Al mismo tiempo gritaron Eli y Umi, ambas tenían sus mejillas coloradas.

"Haahh…" Se me ira la vida si sigo suspirando así. Será una noche muy larga donde nadie llegara a ningún punto de esta conversación sin sentido. Espero Honoka llegue bien a casa.

 _ **-Maki POV (Fin)-**_

.

 **9:52pm de la noche.**

.

Las luces interiores de casa estaban apagadas, tal vez todos decidieron dormir temprano. Entré a hurtadillas para no hacer ruido y me atrapen con sus preguntas.

Dejé mis zapatos en la entrada y me dispuse a ir a mi habitación subiendo los escalones, cuando de pronto…

-¿¡AAHH!?-

-Onee-chan, ¿qué haces? Pareces un ladrón cómico…- Yukiho enciende las luces del pasillo. Me ha descubierto…

-Ah, Yukiho, hola, ¿no deberías estar en cama ya?- Le mostraba una sonrisa.

-Me quedé viendo películas en la sala, pero eso no importa. ¿No se supone que tú te quedarías a dormir con las chicas?-

-Eeh, bueno, eso… Sí y no. Se presentaron otras cosas y las tengo que atender yo sola, sin distracción.-

-Qué extraño, y eso con lo entusiasmada que estabas de pasar el fin de semana con ellas. Y ahora estás de vuelta.

-Sí, sí. No le digas a mamá y a papá, ¿de acuerdo? Ya les explicaré.-

-Ellos salieron hace rato, el abuelo tuvo un accidente, así que se quedarán un tiempo hasta que se recupere. Te salvaste esta vez.

-Oh, ¿en serio? Entonces tendremos la casa sola para nosotras.- Reí pero parece que a Yukiho no le agrado mucho.

-No invitarás a nadie que sea ajeno, ¿escuchaste Onee-chan?-

-¿Eehh? No, por supuesto que no. Bueno, que tengas buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.-

Yukiho apago las luces de nuevo y regreso a la sala de nueva cuenta, supongo que seguirá viendo películas toda la noche. Yo por mi parte entre a mi habitación, puse todo en orden, todos los papeles y cuadernos. Listas por aquí, material por allá, actividades, horarios de eventos, personas que podrían asistir como: "invitados por" y más cosas. Por muy extraño que me pareciera, las ideas me venían a la cabeza, todo rápido, terminaba algo y continuaba con lo otro. No me llevo mucho tiempo terminar con los preparativos en escrito, en menos de una hora los termine. Vaya…

Pensé que madrugaría con esto, pero fue lo contrario. Bueno, así tendré más tiempo para mí.

Guardé todo en mi mochila para tenerlo listo para el Lunes, apagué las luces de la habitación y salté a la cama para relajarme.

Hmm, ¿qué estarán haciendo las chicas? No, mejor no pensar en ello, después se me viene a la mente Tsubasa acompañada de imágenes atroces… Respiré hondo y cerré mis ojos para entrar en sueño…

.

 **3:30am de la madrugada.**

.

"… _dición!_ " Ugh, silencio… " _justo aho…_ " Shh, estoy cansada… "¿ _dónde está el bo…_ " Cállate… " _duele mald…_ "

-¡¿Por qué no te callas?!- Me desperté de golpe callando a quien estuviera hablándome al oído, debió ser un sueño porque no había nadie en la habitación más que yo…

-Tsh! ¿Qué rayos?- Me levante de la cama masajeando mis ojos hasta llegar a encender las luces. Vacío, sí, en definitiva estaba soñando.

-Bien, dormiré de vuel… ¿Qué es eso?- Paré en seco cuando comencé a percibir un olor muy familiar, decidí olfatear más y más… ¡Diablos no! Viene de abajo. Abrí apresurada la puerta y bajé corriendo los escalones, encendí las luces del pasillo y entré bruscamente a la sala donde el olor era más fuerte y ahí… estaba Yukiho…

-¡¿Ah?! Onee-chan… N-No entres así, me asustaste. ¿Te desperté? Lo siento por hacer tanto ruido.- Se giró en cuanto entré, estaba sentada en el sillón.

-Yukiho… ¿Tú eras la que estaba hablando? ¿Qué sigues haciendo a estas horas?- Le preguntaba.

-¿Cómo? Pero si estaba maldiciendo en voz baja, ¿tan fuerte se escuchó?- Carcajeaba con eso. Pero si yo escuchaba como me hablaba al oído…

-O-Olvida eso, ¿no hueles eso? Huele mucho, ¿estás bien?- Tragué saliva.

-Como exageras las cosas, ni siquiera huele. Pero eso sí, duele mucho…- Me mostraba por fin su brazo, tenía una cortada de por lo menos cuatro centímetros más arriba de la muñeca, no muy profunda, aún corría sangre y estaba mal vendada para rematar. ¡Lo que menos quería lo tenía frente a mí!

-Yu… Yukiho, dime, ¿co-cómo te hiciste eso?- Me acercaba inconscientemente hacía ella poniéndome en cuclillas, ahora estábamos de frente. Retiré la venda que torpemente tenía puesta y comencé a limpiar aquella contada con las cosas de botiquín que estaban a lado de Yukiho.

-Bueno, es que, me dio hambre y fui a la cocina a prepararme algo y ya ves que la estufa tiene un fierro suelto, no me fije y… la cortada era un poco grande y manche el piso, así que fui por el… me asuste porque no paraba de salir sangre y de hecho sigue… duele horri…- No puedo prestarle atención a Yukiho así, mis dedos están manchados de su sangre, ¡¿por qué estoy comenzando a sentir la necesidad de echarme encima de ella?! Debo apresurarme o si no…

-¿Onee-chan? ¿Estás bien? Te ves pálida.-

-E-Estoy bien, sólo ver sangre me pone algo nerviosa…- ¡Debo controlarme, es mi hermana!

-¿En serio? Entonces no servirás como Doctora, ni se te ocurra estudiarlo.- No estoy para sus bromas.

-¡Listo! Vete a dormir de una vez. Temprano iremos a una clínica a que mejoren esto. Por mi parte es lo único que puedo hacer.- Guardaba las vendas, alcohol y algodones en el botiquín.

-Lo siento, Onee-chan. Molestarte con esto…-

-No te preocupes, sólo ve a tu habitación, rápido.- Le ayudaba a levantarse, casi la estaba echando de la sala.

-¡Oh, espera! Necesito limpiar lo de la cocina.-

-No, no, yo lo haré, ahora sube.- ¡Ya no persistas que no te puedo tener cerca!

-Pero yo…-

-¡QUE SUBAS A TU HABITACIÓN AHORA!- Le grité, y la dirigí a rastras hasta los escalones para que subiera… La escuche entrar a su habitación y poner el seguro a la puerta, muy bien Yukiho.

Ya no soporto esto. Entré a la cocina y efectivamente, había un pequeño rastro de sangre en el piso y otro en el fierro de la estufa. Tomé una toalla mojada y empecé a fregar, ¿por qué siento que me arde la garganta? Y mi nariz…

-¡Este maldito olor lo tengo impregnado en la nariz!- Me tallé la nariz con la mano. Vaya que soy estúpida, aún tenía la sangre de Yukiho en ellas…

Mire ambas manos e impulsivamente empecé a olfatearlas, ¿por qué oler esto me pone tan ansiosa? Hace que mi cuerpo sienta cosas extrañas. Yo… no quiero… Acercaba mis manos a mi boca hasta poder lamerlas, y de nueva cuenta lamerlas, ¿por qué no puedo parar? Lamí lo que quedaba en el piso también, puede parecer asqueroso, pero este sabor me da placer. ¡Maldición, ¿por qué esto sabe tan bien?! Unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaban a salir, no sé si son de culpa o peor aún… satisfacción…

.

 **7:48am de la mañana.**

.

No pude conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Me quedé recostada en el sillón, con los ojos cerrados, escuchando la respiración de Yukiho, los vecinos alistándose para ir a trabajar, los gatos maullar y uno que otro auto y voces vagas… Todo lo escuchaba fuerte y claro cerca de mi oído, es tan molesto. ¿Así fue cómo me descubrió Tsubasa en el callejón?

-Será mejor que preparé el desayuno, ya no debe tardar en despertar Yukiho.- Me incorporé y me dirigí a la cocina a preparar algo sencillo.

Oigo las pisadas, ya debes de estar bajando.

Volteé de reojo para verla entrar. Noté que se sorprendió, habrá prensado que me levanté temprano o algo porque no suelo hacerlo muy seguido, menos en fin de semana. Vaya, que mal me siento, fue directo a la mesa sin decir nada. Debo disculparme.

-Buenos días.- Le ponía en la mesa un plato con huevo y tocino acompañado de jugo de manzana.

-…..- Tomaba el tenedor y comenzaba a dar sus bocados.

-Cuando termines, te alistas, en un rato más iremos a la clínica por lo de tu brazo. No quiero que se infecte y mamá se enoje después.-

-¿Tú no comerás?- Por fin me miraba a los ojos.

-No, yo… ya comí antes, no te preocupes.- Le daba una leve sonrisa.

-Mm…-

-Yukiho… Yo…-

-¿Sí?-

-Disculpa por lo de anoche, no debí gritarte así.-

-No importa, además yo tengo la culpa en primer lugar.- Daba un sorbo de su jugo de manzana.

-Entonces, ¿todo bien?

-Sí. ¿Puedo tratar de terminar mi desayuno ya?

-Adelante.- Que mal, ahora ella está resentida conmigo… La dejaré ser, después de todo no lo hice intencional.

.

Decidí darme una ducha para despejar mi mente. Hacer lo que tenga que hacer con Yukiho y me regreso de nuevo a casa, y ya está, todo arreglado. Este será mi simple Domingo. Que aburrido…

Esperaba a Yukiho en el pasillo de la entrada para salir, bajó de los escalones ya arreglada.

-Estoy lista.- Dijo, abrió la puerta y yo salí tras ella.

-Bien, trajiste algo de… ¡Aaghh, maldición!- Mierda, ¡¿Pero qué?! Me regresé de vuelta al interior de la casa.

-¿Qué te sucede Onee-chan? Sal de una vez.-

-E-El sol está algo caliente hoy…-

-¿Huh? ¿Qué tonterías dices? Por supuesto que el sol está caliente, ahora, vámonos.- Me tomaba de la muñeca y me sacaba del interior.

-¡No, no, no! ¿Sabes qué? Mejor me quedo en casa, no me siento muy bien.- Me metía de vuelta hacía el interior del pórtico. La piel me picaba, no entiendo, ¿ahora qué me está sucediendo?

-Se supone que me llevarías a la clínica, ¿no es así? ¡Muévete, ahora!- Me tomaba de ambos brazos y empezaba a sacarme a la fuerza.

-Yukiho… ¡No, por favor!- Le suplicaba.

-Chicas, ¿qué es todo este escándalo por la mañana? Las hermanitas no deben de pelear así.- Interrumpió alguien en la salida.

-¿Eh?- No, por favor. No me molestes ahora, trato de pasar un Domingo pacíficamente aburrido con mi hermana.

-Oh, buenos días, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- Yukiho saludaba de mano a la que estaba parada frente a nosotras.

-Buenos días, Yukiho-san. Yo simplemente paseaba y como estaba cerca de su casa, decidí pasar a saludarlas.- Le sonreía inocentemente. -¡Ah! Buenos días también para ti… Honoka.- Se acercaba hasta el pórtico de la entrada donde me encontraba oculta. Sonriéndome tan arrogante, dejándome apreciar levemente sus colmillos.

-Tsubasa…

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_


	3. Chapter 3

-¡Ah! Buenos días también para ti… Honoka.- Se acercaba hasta el pórtico de la entrada donde me encontraba oculta. Sonriéndome tan arrogante, dejándome apreciar levemente sus colmillos.

-Tsubasa…

.

-Hola, Honoka. ¿Qué haces ocultándote de la sociedad? Sal y convive.- Ella y Yukiho reían, si mi hermana supiera lo que es, no se estaría riendo…

-¿Qué haces aquí? Vete.- Le exigía en voz baja.

-¡¿Qué cómo?! ¿Estás segura que quieres que las acompañe?- Alzaba intencionalmente su maldita voz para atraer la atención de mi hermana.

-Por mí no hay problema, Kira-san. Después de todo mi hermana se siente mal, ella se quedará en casa. Necesito ir a la clínica, ¿Podrías tú acompañarme? Claro, si no es molestia.- ¡Yukiho, no! ¡Prácticamente la estás invitando a que te hinque los dientes!

-Por favor, no es ninguna molestia. Ayudaría a la hermana de mi amiga en lo que necesite.- Me miraba de vuelta mordiéndose el labio inferior. ¡Cómo me hace enojar!

-Entonces, nos vamos. Adiós, Onee-chan.- Comenzaban a alejarse… Dieron vuelta más allá de la esquina… ¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago?! Tsubasa está con ella, le hará daño, estoy segura. Pero en cuanto me muevo de esta sombra mi piel comienza arder, ¡esto no pasaba antes!

-¡No, esperen! ¡Yo quiero ir! ¡EEggh, agh, duele…!- Traté de ir tras ellas, pero la piel me está quemando, ¿por unos simples rayos de sol? Caí de rodillas en frente de casa… no puedo llegar más lejos. -¡Me estoy quemando, mi piel arde horrible, no lo soporto! ¡Tsu-Tsubasa!

 _ **-Tsubasa POV-**_

Caminaba hasta la parada de autobús con Yukiho, una que estaba a unos cuantos metros de su casa. No pude evitar mirarla, escanearla con mis ojos de pies a cabeza, quería confirmar algo. Lo que más me llamaba la atención era ese vendaje en su brazo, con sangre seca… ¿Qué le paso?

-¡Mira! El autobús ya está recogiendo gente, apresurémonos antes de que se vaya.- Corrimos y logramos pararnos detrás de otras personas que esperaban subir.

-No me hagas correr así, comí mucho en la mañana. Casi devuelvo todo.- Carcajeé y ella hizo lo mismo. Que inocente.

-Jeje, lo siento, Kira-san. ¿Qué tanto comiste?- Me hacía la pregunta.

Bueno, verás… _"¡Tsu-Tsubasa!"_ ¿Eh, esa fue…?- Giré mi cabeza en la dirección a ese grito.

-¿Kira-san? ¿Qué hay por allá que no dejas de mirar?- Volteaba Yukiho buscando lo que "miraba".

-Yukiho-san, discúlpame. Recordé algo que tenía que hacer, ¿puedes llegar tu sola?-

-Claro, luego nos vemos.- Se despedía de mí.

-Te veré al rato.- Y en cuanto subió ella al autobús, salí corriendo de ahí hasta llegar a la esquina y ver a lo lejos a Honoka tirada en el suelo. Me acerqué a ella, estaba retorciéndose de dolor y su piel empezaba a humear.

-Shh, shh, Honoka, ya estoy aquí. Cálmate.- Trataba de tranquilizarla.

-¡Me quemo, me quemo! ¡AaAggGghh!- Se aferraba a mí.

-¡Silencio, Honoka! Llamarás la atención, ven vamos.- La levantaba para llevarla adentro de la casa.

-¿¡Qué me has hecho?! ¡Voy a… voy aaAAgh!-

-Ssshhh, sé que duele, ya va a pasar.- Estaba frente a su puerta, Honoka me entregaba las llaves y la abrí pero…

-¿Por qué no entras? ¡Apresúrate! Ya no aguanto…-

-Uhm, necesito la invitación del dueño de la casa para entrar…- Olvidé esta parte…

-¿Qué? Sólo entra, maldición.- Se aferraba más a mi cuerpo.

-No… ¡No puedo, necesito que me inviten a pasar!-

-Adelante, pasa a mi humilde hogar, señorita. ¿Feliz?- Honoka no lo comprende…

-Te llevaré a la parte trasera de tu casa, debes tener sombreado, ¿verdad?- Me apresuré y la lleve atrás, la casa era grande así que había buena y refrescante sombra. Recargué a Honoka a la pared, las quemaduras en su piel se ven desgarradoras.

-Mi cuerpo sigue doliéndome, y mira mi piel, ¿no te duele con sólo verme? Oh, cierto, lo olvide. Los vampiros no sienten nada…

-Honoka…

-¿Cómo es que un monstruo como tú, no le afecta el sol? ¿Cómo diablos haces para estar tan tranquila? ¿Por qué decías que no podías entrar a mi casa? ¿Mi piel se quedará así? ¿Ya no podré ir a la escuela? ¡¿Qué más te falta por decirme acerca de esto?! ¡ME HAS ARRUINADO LA VIDA, TSUBASA!- No pude más con sus gritos…

-Ven…- La jale a una parte donde le diera luz…

-¡Tsubasa, no, ¿qué haces?! ¡No! ¡NngghAaAghh! ¡BASTA, DUELE!-

-Haces muchas preguntas, ¿quieres que te responda? Primero dime una cosa, ¿le hiciste daño a Yukiho?- Seguía manteniéndola en la luz, forcejeaba conmigo pero la diferencia de fuerza es notable y más si ella se está debilitando.

-¡No, no lo hice!-

-¡Honoka, no mientas! No me harás imbécil, sé de esto más que tú. Estás así porque tu cuerpo está reaccionando como un COMPLETO vampiro. Lo que significa que tuviste que beber sangre, ¡por favor, ¿crees que no vi el brazo de tu hermana?!-

-Ella se lastimo, yo no lo hice… No podría hacerle daño…- Empezaba a llorar… No pensé que fuera tan difícil tratar con ella. –Sólo lamí un poco de su sangre que tenía en mis manos, entonces comencé a escuchar cosas más fuerte y ahora la luz del sol, ¿qué más sigue? ¡Maldita sea, Tsubasa! ¡Regrésame de una vez a la sombra, ya!

Sin más, hice lo que me pidió. La regresé a la sombra y la recargué en la pared de nuevo. No paraba de llorar la pobre… En cierta forma me siento culpable, no le explique todos los detalles de que sucedería si hacía esto o lo otro. Aparte de que maldice más de lo normal… Así no puedo concentrarme.

-Honoka, tranquilízate, ¿de acuerdo?- Me arrodillaba para estar a su altura.

-¡Pero…!-

-Shh, por favor, guarda silencio por un momento. Mira.- Hacía que mirara el comportamiento en su piel. –Las quemaduras se están sanando, demasiado lento pero tu piel volverá a la normalidad.- Se quedaba atenta a lo que miraba, no se había dado cuenta hasta que se lo dije.

-Tienes que decirme más, en cuanto mi piel regrese a la normalidad, entremos a casa y me explicarás TODO.-

-¿No te lo dije ya? No puedo entrar a una casa sin invitación del dueño.- No me gusta estar repitiendo las cosas, y cada vez miraba más confundida a Honoka.

-Yo te invité hace rato, ¿eso no funcionó?

-No, no funciono. Porque tiene que ser la palabra de un humano…

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Que tú tampoco puedes entrar, ya eres un vampiro. Hay como una especie de barrera invisible que protege la casa, no sólo la tuya, cualquier casa. Es una ley de vampiros, ¡no lo sé, yo no hice las reglas!-

-Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que ya no puedo entrar a MÍ propia casa?-

-Podrías, si Yukiho o tus padres te hace pasar.-

-Oh… Oye, una cosa…- Lograba ponerse de pie aún con sus heridas.

-¿Qué es?-

-¿Puedo convertirme en murciélago?-

-¿Eh? ¿Eeehh? ¡No, claro no puedes!- Se estaba tardando en salir con algo así…

-Sólo preguntaba. Oye, no me has dicho como es que andas en la luz.-

-Eso es fácil, ya has visto lo que hago. Cuando bebo sangre fortalezco mi cuerpo, el sol no me afectará por más que sea un "monstruo de la noche". Aunque si dejo la sangre me debilitaré y me quemaré, como tú.- Reía intentando animar las cosas.

-Ja… Ja… Qué graciosa, en verdad sufría…- Se tomaba un brazo acariciándolo.

-Como sea. Por mientras, tú tendrás que ponerte ropa que te cubra, que no sea de tela delgada, como un saco con gorro o lo que sea, así será menor el daño de la luz.

-¡Fabuloso! Esa clase de ropa está en mi habitación, a la cual no puedo entrar… No, espera… ¡Por la ventana!- Empezaba a agarrarse de donde podía para llegar hasta la ventana, o eso es lo que trataba…

-Ni siquiera por la ventana podrás entrar, no seas tan necia.-

-Claro que sí, mira… ya casi… llego…

-Te vas a caer, bájate ya.-

-¡Wow! Tenías razón, se siente un especie de pared invisible aquí… ¡¿Qué brujería es esta?!

-Como gritas, baja de una buena…

-Chicas… ¿Qué hacen aquí atrás?- La repentina voz que escuche a mis espaldas hizo que me girará, para después ver una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. -¡Honoka!- Gritó la peli azul. Volteé para ver a la mencionada cayendo… Me posicione debajo de ella lo más rápido posible y que se viera normal, logrando atraparla y tenerla entre mis brazos. El peso y la fuerza me hicieron caer de espaldas.

-Ugh, Honoka… sí que pesas…- Atraparla no fue el problema, el golpe en la espalda que me di y con ella encima, me sacó todo el aire.

-Santo Cielo, Honoka… ¿Qué hacías trepada ahí arriba? ¿Cómo se te ocurre?- ¿Alguien quiere pensar en mi…?

 _ **-Tsubasa POV (Fin)-**_

Escuchar la voz de Umi realmente me sorprendió, tanto que me solté de donde estaba agarrada. Por suerte, Tsubasa hizo de suave colchón para mi caída, ella es la fuerte aquí, ¿no?

Pero aun así, ¿qué hace Umi aquí? Después me di cuenta que no venía sola, porque las demás se asomaban para vernos y entre ellas estaba Yukiho. Todas con bolsas de plástico en sus manos.

-Ho-Honoka, podrías…- Escuchaba a Tsubasa debajo de mío. Me remolí encima de ella sin cuidado alguno para escuchar otro de sus quejidos y ver cómo fruncía el ceño del dolor. Ahora le tocaba pagar por lo que me hizo hace rato.

-Déjame ayudarte, Tsubasa-san.- Umi le extendía la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Gra… Gracias, Sonoda…- No sé si fue imaginación mía, pero Tsubasa retrocedió un poco.

-Onee-chan, no te sentías mal, me mentiste. Y Kira-san, ¡no tenías que inventar nada para pasar tiempo con ella! Me dejaron sola para estar juntas.

-No, Yukiho, estás malinterpretando las cosas.- No es bueno que diga algo así frente a las demás, no después del show que hice ayer en el departamento de Nozomi.

-Honoka-chan, ¿ustedes ya arreglaron las cosas?- Preguntaba Kotori.

-¡Por supuesto que lo hicieron! Si no, no estuvieran juntas-nya.- Chicas, no me están ayudando…

-¡Alto! Chicas, tranquilas. ¿Por qué no vamos a platicar adentro, sí? Estaremos más cómodas.- Las invitaba a que fueran pasando.

-Chicas, ¡preparemos algo delicioso con lo que hemos traído! Muero de hambre.- Ykiho fue la primera en retirarse, todas comenzaban a seguirle, solamente quedo Umi que miraba atentamente a Tsubasa.

-Honoka, ¿está… todo bien entre ustedes?- No despegaba la mirada de Tsubasa, casi pareciera que la estaba desafiando en cierta manera.

-Todo ha estado bien entre nosotras, Sonoda. Creo que no deberías preocuparte.- Mostraba una cálida sonrisa. Tsubasa no lo sabe pero es muy difícil de hacer convencer a Umi.

-No quiero ser grosera, pero la pregunta no era dirigida para ti, Tsubasa-san.- Rayos, Umi la está fulminando con esos ojos dorados. Tsubasa sólo se limitó a levantar una ceja y dar pasos hasta ponerse frente a frente.

-Pues yo sí voy a ser grosera, Sonoda. No te metas en nuestros…- Le tapé la boca antes de que lo echará todo a perder y poner más a la defensiva a la peli azul.

-Umi, por favor. Ya estamos mejor que antes, ¿podrías pasar a ayudar a las demás? En un momento estoy con ustedes, necesito decirle algo en privado a Tsubasa. ¿Por favor?- Le suplicaba a Umi para que se retirara antes de que una de las dos soltara un golpe o algo.

-De acuerdo, iré adentro. No te tardes.- Por fin se retiraba dejándonos solas.

-Un gusto verte, Sonoda.- Reía con malicia.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? No trates de provocarla así.- Ahora me dirigía a ella.

-Honoka, ¿no sientes nada extraño con ella? Cuando tomé su mano para que me ayudara, sentí un escalofrío terrible, uno que antes no había experimentado.

-¿De qué hablas? Eso te pasa porque no haces mucho contacto humano.-

-Tsh! Te estoy hablando en serio… Bueno, será que me vaya. Tengo cosas que hacer, te veré más tarde.-

-No, no lo harás.-

-¿No quieres que te enseñé más cosas?-

-Sí es por eso, sí. Pero si sólo vienes a molestar, te correré a patadas.- Le advertía a la mujer que solo lo tomó como un chiste.

-Jaja, seguro. Y… Cuídate de Sonoda, no me da buena espina.- Se retiraba hacía la salida agitando su mano en señal de despedida.

-¡Dices eso porque te puso mala cara!- Le grité pero ya no logro escucharme.

-Bien, será mejor que entre con las chicas.- Corrí hasta la entrada antes que el sol comenzará afectarme, pero al querer entrar, ahí estaba de nuevo una pared invisible… -Rayos, ¡lo olvide! ¿Y ahora?- Me regresé de nuevo a la parte trasera, me senté un rato para pensar como entrar a mi propia casa…

-Onee-chan, te estamos esperando, ¿no piensas entrar?- Se acercaba hasta mi Yukiho tomándome de la muñeca y llevándome de nuevo hacía la entrada. Cuando ella cruce por esa puerta yo me estrellaré, eso era lo que esperaba pero no paso. Ya estaba dentro de casa, logré cruzar, pensé que me quedaría por este día afuera. Me alegra que no haya sido así.

.

La tarde dominguera fue así: Yukiho por la mañana se había encontrado con las chicas, y entre todas decidieron comprar algo al supermercado para que comiéramos juntas, después de todo yo me "sentía" mal. Pasamos toda la tarde platicando y jugando, también le mostré como habían quedado los planes de "la escuela embrujada". Hubo un momento en que mi hermana tuvo que retirarse para terminar su tarea, como siempre todo a lo último… Fue ahí cuando las chicas de nueva cuenta iniciaban con sus extrañas preguntas acerca de Tsubasa, por supuesto para que dejaran de insistir, tuve que inventar todo lo que les respondía. Pero dejando eso de lado, me agrada que hayan venido a visitarme.

.

-Bien, creo que ya es tarde. Tenemos escuela mañana.- Se levantaba de su lugar Eli. Las demás hacían lo mismo.

-Honoka-chan, no te olvides de llevar mañana el papeleo.- Me hacía el pequeño recordatorio Kotori, y al lado suyo Umi me hacía un gesto de despedida.

-Los llevaré, no se preocupen.- Las despedía con una sonrisa.

-Honoka, insistí en que no viniéramos, pero no me escucharon. Siento las molestias de esta tarde.- Se acercaba Maki hablando con sumo cuidado a que no la escucharan.

-No te preocupes, Maki. Así somos nosotras, me alegra que hayan venido.- Le sonreí y ella me respondió con un abrazo.

-Que descanses.- Fue lo que dijo abriendo el abrazo lentamente, y se fue junto con Hanayo y Rin. No me esperaba eso de ella…

El día se fue volando con lo que me sucedió, y la semana que está por empezar también lo será. El fin de semana que viene es Halloween y necesitamos tener ya los preparativos para esa noche.

Después de ver desaparecer a mis amigas en el camino, entré a casa y subí a la habitación de Yukiho, se quedó dormida con todos sus cuadernos en cama. Quité los que tenía encima para que le fuera más cómodo descasar, apagué las luces y cerré su puerta.

Bajé a la sala y me senté en uno de los sillones, acompañada de una tenue luz que alumbraba el lugar. Por fin, el silencio reinaba en estas cuatro paredes, no fue hasta que un ruido de teléfono lo interrumpió todo. Me levante a contestarlo antes de que despertara a mi hermana.

 _-¿Hola?-_ Dije esperando respuesta.

 _-Honoka, ¿ya estás en casa? Me alegra.-_ Era mi madre al otro lado de la línea. _-¿Ya te informó tu hermana?_

 _-Sí. El abuelo tuvo un accidente y ustedes se quedarán con él, ¿algo así? ¿Qué le sucedió?-_

 _-Así es. Bueno, el papá de tu padre tiene unas extrañas rasgaduras en algunas partes de su cuerpo, la más preocupante es la que tiene en su hombro, como si un animal lo hubiese mordido.-_

 _-¿Un animal dices? ¿Cómo es… exactamente esa herida?-_ El abuelo suele pelearse con tontos adolescentes que se burlan de él por ser un veterano de guerra. Tiene muy poca paciencia, pero para que haya llegado a estos extremos… Es demasiado.

 _-¿Cómo es…? Pues como dije, aunque tu abuelo delira diciendo que fue una persona quien le hizo eso. Si vieras todos sus rasguños no lo creerías…-_

 _-Mamá, ¿todo eso le paso… cuando exactamente?-_ Mi mente ya comenzaba a buscar a un claro culpable.

 _-Ayer por la noche. Unas horas antes de que saliéramos tu padre y yo de casa.-_ Rayos…

 _-Bien… Todo saldrá bien mamá, el abuelo estará mejor, es un soldado de acero después de todo.-_ Intentaba dar ánimos.

 _-Sí… Bueno, te aviso cuando regresemos. Hablaba para saber que ya habías llegado de con tus amigas. Cuida a Yukiho y te levantas para la escuela mañana, ¿de acuerdo?-_ Me decía esto último con voz firme.

 _-Sí, sí… Sé que hacer, que tengas buenas noches, bye-bye!-_ Me despedía de ella.

 _-Buenas noches.-_ Y con eso colgó.

Si mis cálculos no me traicionan… Ayer Tsubasa estaba suelta durante la noche, estaba con la chica del cuello abierto, era una noche en que se alimentaba obviamente, pero… es muy probable que…

 _-Honoka.-_ Vaya, parece que la invoco solo con pensar en ella. _–Ho-no-ka.-_ Repetía de nuevo, como si no la escuchara. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba parada, frente a mí con una pequeña maleta negra.

-¿Qué? ¿Te vienes a mudar aquí?- Cruzaba los brazos esperando su respuesta.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué más ven…- Le cerré la puerta en la cara. Escuche un "Espera" del otro lado, me resigné y no quedo más que abrirla de nuevo.

-¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo?- Mostraba sus expresiones más infantiles.

-Te dije que si venías a molestar…-

-No, no es eso. En esta maleta traigo algo, mira.- Sacaba de ella una pequeña bolsa con un líquido oscuro.

-Tsu… ¡Tsubasa, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?!-

-Del banco de sangre, claro está.- Sonreía victoriosa. –Yo no puedo entrar así que, ¿por qué no me acompañas a un parque de por aquí? Y te explico esto mejor.-

-Espera.- Le dije y fui a cambiarme de ropa lo más rápido, cerré la casa y regresé con ella. –Sé de un parque abandonado, por ahí no pasa nadie por lo terrorífico que se ve de noche.- Entonces comenzamos a caminar.

Caminamos buen rato sin dirigirnos la palabra, yo iba a unos cuantos pasos más adelante y ella venía cuidando mis espaldas. En cierta forma me daba miedo caminar a su lado, pero parece que ella respeto eso, manteníamos esa distancia. Paré cuando llegamos al parque señalándoselo a Tsubasa, este tenía muchos árboles grandes y viejos, arbustos por todos lados, y los juegos para los niños estaban mal cuidados. El lugar estaba cerrado para que nadie entrara, con cercas metálicas dañadas por los mismos maleantes.

-Bien, sólo tenemos que cruzar la cerca.- Comenzaba a trepar.

-Ok, te ayudo.- Ponía sus manos en mis sentaderas dándome pulso para subir.

-No, Tsu… No me to… ¡Ouch!- Caía de cara al viejo pasto… –Me… me rompí la nariz…- La sangre comenzaba a escurrir y el dolor se intensificaba, solo me tapaba inútilmente con mis manos para no manchar mi ropa.

-Oh, no. Lo siento, lo siento.- Tsubasa pasa de un solo salto aquella cerca, sin problema, sin rasguño alguno. –Ven, déjame ver.- Me cargo y me sentó en una de las bancas viejas de ese lugar.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que podía saltar así de fácil?-

-Yo puedo saltar, tú no. Ya suéltate ahí, déjame ver.- Comenzaba a ver detenidamente mi nariz, tocando despacio para no hacerme daño. –Se… se ve doloroso… Je…- Entre risitas nerviosas.

-Es doloroso… Ah, Tsubasa… Oye, tus ojos están…- Su parte esclerótica se cubría de un rojo muy oscuro, casi negro, haciendo resaltar sus iris verdes y en su parte inferior de los ojos, se formaban leves caminos de venas que conectaban a sus ojos…

-No te preocupes, eso pasa cuando uno no se controla. Tu sangre hizo reacción en mí, no la olía desde que esos idiotas te atacaron… Se ve horrible, ¿cierto? Destruye toda la belleza de uno, jaja… Ya pasará…- Era la primera vez que miraba esa extraña reacción en su rostro y a corta distancia.

Ella tomó la maleta y sacó una bolsa de transfusión de sangre, la colocó a un lado y me miro de nuevo, seguía mirando la herida con mucha atención. Y sus ojos seguían igual, no desaparecía ese horrible mirar en ella, uno se asustaría al primer instante en que la vieran, pero se ve tan tranquila… a no ser…

-Tsubasa, ¿estás bien? Tus ojos no han vuelto a la normalidad…- Ella comenzaba a acercarse más y más a mí, no podía apartar la mirada de ella temiendo a lo que pudiese llegar a hacer. Sentí como envolvía sus frías manos con las mías, llevándolas hasta su rostro, tocando esas leves y resaltadas venas.

-Debes de tener miedo, ¿no es así?-

-Sí, bueno… Si estás así de tranquila no puedo estarlo.- Decía casi audible.

-Pues quiero que tengas miedo y mucho, cuando veas mi rostro así en otro momento, huye.-

-¿P-Por qué tendría que hacerlo?-

-Porque ahora mismo me estoy controlando, yo ya probé, saboreé tu sangre y mis ojos delatan el deseo de más... Yo podría hacer… No. Cierra los ojos.- Hice lo que me pidió, estaba temblando, cubrió mis ojos con una de sus manos para asegurarse mejor. Ella comenzaba a lamer la sangre que había llegado hasta la parte inferior de mi barbilla, subiendo despacio y de pronto… Sobre mis labios, depositaba un tímido beso.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos.- Escuche, para después ver a Tsubasa a unos metros alejada de mí, dándome la espalda. ¿En qué momento me hechizo para qué algo así sucediera?

-Tsu…- Intenté hablar pero me interrumpió.

-La bolsa de sangre que saqué, tómala. Si la bebes sanará más rápido tu nariz regresando a la normalidad, como si no te la hubieras roto.- Se mantenía de espaldas.

Por un momento, no supe qué pensar… Hasta se me había olvidado el dolor del golpe, quería preguntarle si tuvo más víctimas el día de ayer, asegurarme si ella fue quién atacó al abuelo o no, de porque se comportaba tan bien y mal conmigo, todo era muy repentino… Incluso, olvidé que la sangre de ésta transfusión podría servirle a alguien que la necesite, no dije palabra alguna. Le hice un orificio a esa bolsa y comencé a beber su contenido, su sabor, esta sensación se hacía más presente para mi gusto, despertando reacciones a mi cuerpo, queriendo, no… ¡exigiendo más!

Por fin dejaba vacía esa cristalina bolsa y Tsubasa regresaba a pasos lentos hacía mí.

-Pude salvarte la vida, sí. Pero lo que te he hecho es… Yo… Yo sólo quiero que sepas, que me haré responsable, te ayudaré a superar todo esto, por favor comprende… que sí me es duro ver cómo te he arruinado la vida.- Ella, lo está diciendo en serio, su voz se ahogaba, se siente culpable… –La maleta tiene lo suficiente para esta semana. Debes tomar una bolsa por día, sólo una y dando pequeños tragos, sólo para cuando sientas la necesidad de calmar el hambre. Ten la maleta refrigerada, si no puedes, llénala de hielo, mantendrá fresca la sangre, pero escóndela.- Ahora podía verla bien, sus ojos ya estaban normales y se mantenía muy serena.

-Espero no sea una semana difícil, pero por qué tú…-

-¡Ya no estás sangrando! Tu nariz está bien ahora.- Aparte un momento la mirada de ella por su obvia forma de evitar el que le preguntara cosas. Aunque, ya no me dolía la nariz, ¡es verdad, estaba bien ahora!

-¡Sí! pero dime que…- Me quedé con las palabras en la boca, porque ya no estaba, desapareció en unos segundos aparte la mirada.

Tomé la maleta y me fui de ahí, sólo quería regresar a casa a descansar.

Si querías confundirme con ese beso, ya lo has hecho, Tsubasa...

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _¡Ah! Y... ¡Por supuesto habrá una chica más como vampiro, ¿o será otra cosa?!_


	4. Chapter 4

Si quería confundirme con ese beso, ya lo ha hecho…

.

.

.

-¡Onee-chan! Ya llego Arisa, nos vamos primero. Si no te levantas llegarás tarde a la clase, ¿me escuchaste?-

-Sí… Ya me estoy cambiando…- Mentía, me quedé despierta toda la noche mirando el techo, de nuevo…

Me levanté de la cama sin ganas, pero tenía que asistir a la escuela de todas formas. Me metí a dar una ducha, después de salir me puse el uniforme con el saco encima como habitualmente lo hacía. Saque la maleta que me había dado Tsubasa que escondía debajo de la cama. Estaba toda húmeda por el hielo. Tomé dos bolsas de sangre, aún quedan cinco…

Bajé a la cocina y vertí la sangre en una botella de color purpura fuerte, así no se vería el contenido de esta, bebí lo que sobraba de las bolsas e introduje todo a la mochila para salir, ya tiraría las pruebas en otra parte.

El sol ahora era un poco molesto pero ya no quemaba, si me mantengo alimentada puedo salir, ¡genial!

Mi celular estuvo vibrando por todo el camino, alguien llamaba pero ni siquiera me molesté en ver quién lo hacía. Venía bastante tranquila, no iba a dejar que me interrumpieran. Reía al ver como más alumnas de Otonokizaka corrían para no llegar tarde. Llegué a la escuela pero no fui directo a clases, ya iba muy tarde y es realmente incómodo entrar a mitad a interrumpir al maestro. Así que fui a la parte trasera de la escuela sin que nadie me viera, me acerque a unos arbustos y ahí estaba una caja de cartón siendo cubierta por unas mantas.

-Pequeño, ya estoy aquí, ¿me extrañaste?- Decía mientras quitaba las mantas y ver como se movía la caja. –Aww, ven conmigo. Eres tan tierno, lástima que no pueda llevarte a casa.- El pequeño cachorro movía su cola de lado a lado, brincaba y se remolía en mis brazos.

Era un cachorro Beagle que habían dejado abandonado en la entrada de la escuela. El día que lo recogí fue un día que me había levantado temprano y llegué antes que todos, tenía una de sus patitas lastimada, no pude dejarlo a su suerte, así que me lo quedé y lo cuido desde atrás de la escuela.

-Veré si puedo traerte algo para la hora del almuerzo, ¿de acuerdo?- Se movía más y más de felicidad mientras lo acariciaba.

-¡Oh! Entonces es verdad. Si hay un cachorro aquí atrás.- Esa voz le pertenecía a la peli roja de nuestro grupo.

-¡M-Maki! ¿Cómo? ¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías estar dentro de clases?- Me giraba hacia ella que caminaba hasta mí.

-Bueno, lo mismo aplicaría para ti, pero parece que también llegaste tarde.- Se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pero, ¿tarde tú? Me sorprendes, ¿qué excusa tenemos?- Maki acariciaba también al perro que ahora tenía en sus brazos.

-N-No, lo mío no es excusa, me quedé practicando algo de piano y estudiando unos libros de papá, sólo eso. ¿Y tú?-

-Yo… Me quedé jugando toda la noche, ja…- Reía con nerviosismo recordando todo.

-Mm, típico de ti.- Carcajeaba y con el perrito en manos se ve tan linda, con eso de que siempre tiene una expresión indiferente. –¿Este amigo tiene nombre?

-Le puse Rex.-

-Tu originalidad vuela, Honoka.- Volvía a reír.

-Jaja, ¡oh! Me permites un momento.- Mi celular vibraba de nuevo, era Umi quien llamaba, a ella le correspondían las anteriores también.

- _Umi, hola. Dime._ \- Respondía alegre a la llamada.

- _Honoka, ¿dónde estás? Te estuve marcando, ¿por qué no contestabas? Te perdiste la clase…-_ Preocupación se hacía clara en su voz.

- _Lo siento, no las escuche.-_ Hoy empiezo el día mintiéndole a todo el mundo, vaya.

 _-¿No vendrás a la escuela? Necesitamos los…-_

- _De hecho, ¡ya estoy en la escuela! Sólo no entré a la primera hora por llegar tarde. Aquí también traigo el papeleo de las actividades, ¿estabas más preocupada por eso, no?-_

- _Se podría decir que sí. Kotori y yo te estamos esperando en el Consejo, apresúrate.-_ Con firme voz, cuelga la llamada.

-Uy, Umi es muy dura conmigo, Maki.-

-Por algo lo es. Creo que debemos irnos, ya ha sonado el timbre. Necesito ir con las chicas.- Me entregaba el perrito no sin antes volverlo a acariciar.

-Yo estaré con la gruñona de Umi, nos vemos.- Salía primero ella y yo, dejaba de vuelta al pequeño animal en su caja. Salí a prisas a con las chicas.

.

.

.

-¡Tenemos trabajo que hacer!- Golpeaba la mesa con un libro pesado, Kotori y yo dimos un brinco del susto.

-U-Umi-chan… Honoka-chan ya está aquí y trajo el papeleo. No tienes que hacer eso, das miedo.- Decía temblorosa Kotori a una autoritaria Umi.

-Sí, Umi. No tienes por qué gritar. Mira, cada una de nosotras entregará las indicaciones a cada grupo como lo acordamos, tengo todo arreglado.- Le guiñaba un ojo y le daba mi pulgar de aprobación. –Vamos ahora mismo.-

Estuvimos yendo a cada grupo a entregar las actividades para cada uno de estos, recibimos buen apoyo por parte de la Comunidad Estudiantil, después de todo pedían a gritos que se realizara un evento así.

-Bien, espero contar con todo su apoyo y esfuerzo para que se lleve a cabo lo encomendado a su grupo. ¡Realizaremos una buena celebración de Noche de Brujas y todos nos divertiremos en grande! No olviden dar todos los avances al Consejo para ponernos manos a la obra en el transcurso de esta semana. Gracias por su atención y continúen con la clase.- Daba las indicaciones al último grupo que faltaba por mi parte. Kotori y Umi me esperaban fuera de este salón.

-¡Listo! Ese fue el último, creo que hasta me emocione un poco.- Ladeaba mi sonrisa.

-¡Ya quiero que llegue el fin de semana!- Decía Kotori.

-¡Verdad! Al principio estaba dudando sobre esto, pero ahora muero de ganas por que llegue el Finde.- Nos tomábamos de las manos y comenzamos a brincar de la emoción.

-Chicas, ¿apenas entran y ya quieren salir?- De los labios de Umi se escapaba un pesado suspiro. –Dejen de brincar y vamos a cambiarnos, tenemos clase de Educación Física hoy.-

-¿Eh? ¿La tenemos?- Decía con sorpresa.

-Honoka-chan es Lunes, ¿recuerdas?-

.

Aahh, Educación Física… A veces me pregunto por qué siguen dándome está clase, estaba bien sólo hasta Secundaria pero a veces es molesto. Y últimamente ya no me gusta participar tanto en esa clase y es porque…

-Escojo a Minami-san.- Decía una de las alumnas líder que estaba en shorts cortos, blusa blanca y detrás de ellas un grupo más de chicas.

-Yeey~ Umi-chan, ¡estamos juntas de nuevo!- Festejaba con la mencionada que portaba unos pants rojos y también blusa blanca.

-Maestra, sólo queda Kousaka…- Decía la otra líder del equipo contrario. Sí, yo era siempre una de las que escogían al final.

La profesora hizo que formáramos dos Equipos, el "A" y el "B", ambos tenían diferentes integrantes revueltos de dos grupos distintos, con el fin de "convivir" más según la maestra. Siempre lo hacía cuando se trataba de Basket Ball. El problema aquí es que siempre me tocaba con cierta alumna molesta e irritable que le encantaba joderme la vida, demostrando que es mejor atleta que yo, recibiendo varias indirectas y agresiones por para suya.

-Kousaka, quedas en el Equipo "A".- Decía la maestra. Pude percibir varias miradas de desaprobación y otras de desagrado en algunas. –El Equipo que gane, tendrá dos puntos en el Parcial para cada una de sus integrantes. Bien, ¡comiencen!- Con eso terminó e hizo sonar su silbato dando inicio al juego.

 _-¿Por qué el Equipo "B" tiene a Sonoda?-_

 _-Adiós a esos puntos…-_

 _-¡Tsh! No lo arruines, Honoka-san.-_

 _-Mierda, ya perdimos…-_

Eran las palabras de las chicas que murmuraban por lo bajo. Y ahí venía de entre ellas haciéndolas a un lado, una chica alta con shorts negros, cabellera oscura y ojos azul celeste. La brabucona que se cree bastante buena y que lleva por nombre Stella.

-Hey, Honoka. No vuelvas a estampar la cara en el balón, ¿de acuerdo?- Reía burlesca y después se fue corriendo a su posición con esos chirriantes tenis nuevos.

.

Estuve corriendo de un lado a otro, detrás de la que rebotaba el balón pero siempre que intentaba algo, Stella me bloqueaba para no "arruinarlo", en otras me hacía caer empujándome con su cadera. A ella no le importa ganar los puntos, le interesa y le divierte más joderme…

El Equipo contrario donde estaba Umi y Kotori, ya tiene encestados 8 puntos en el marcador. En cuanto a nosotras… sólo 2. Pero en el momento en que Stella se distrajo, aproveché para ir por la que tenía el balón, logrando quitárselo y dirigirme con velocidad a la canasta de los rivales.

-Lo siento, Honoka. No esta vez.- Aparecía de la nada Umi arrebatándome el balón, esquivando a todas con habilidad y fluidez, fue directo a nuestra canasta y encesto otros dos puntos. Ahora en el marcador el Equipo "B" tenía 10 puntos a su favor.

-¡Ay, por favor, Umi! Tú ni siquiera necesitas los puntos…- Me sonrió palmeando mi espalda. Fue con su Esquipo y este le celebraba.

-Oye, se la regalaste a Sonoda, Honoka.- Se atrevía a golpearme con el hombro Stella.

-Será mejor que dejes de hacer eso…- Me ponía a la defensiva, no aguantaba las ganas de golpearle.

-¿Si no qué, Honoka?- Por lo lejos miraba como Umi movía levemente la cabeza, indicando que no le siguiera la provocación.

-Si no te mato…- Dije en susurro alejándome de esa venenosa mujer.

El juego continuaba. El Equipo contrario nos tenía ventaja en puntos y para su buen favor que nuestro Equipo sea una completa mierda por cierta persona que me fastidia y no me deja jugar bien.

Esperaba la oportunidad para quitarle el balón de nueva cuenta a quien lo tría. La chica intentó pasarla bajo mis piernas pero vi su intención antes, dejé que lo hiciera para girarme velozmente con el balón ahora en mi poder, salí corriendo a la canasta contraria viendo como todas bloqueaban mi camino, e incluso Umi que estaba al frente mío preparada para saltar y detenerme. ¡Este era mi momento, estaba llena de adrenalina y podía sentirlo!

Di un gran salto encestando y quedando colgada del aro de la canasta que tenía más de 3.05 metros de altura, dejando a todas boquiabiertas.

-¡Wow, Honoka!- Escuche la voz de Umi.

Me bajé y ya en piso extendí mis brazos a los costados, caminé a lado de Stella dando giros. Le regalaba mi más arrogante sonrisa y esta sólo se limitaba a levantar una ceja.

La maestra hacía sonar su silbato e indicaba que podíamos descansar, ya era el primer tiempo. Algunas se las chicas se sentaron en las bancas, otras en las frías gradas de ese Gimnasio y unas cuantas más en el centro del piso de madera hidrolaqueado. Yo por mi parte me encamine a los vestidores internos de aquel Gym, yendo a mi casillero asignado y sacar de la mochila la botella de esta mañana para beber un poco. Realmente estaba sedienta y de paso relajo un poco el hambre. Me está empezando a gustar bastante esto, la botella mantenía fresca la sangre.

-¡Ho-Hoo-Honoka~!- De un fuerte manotazo salía volando la botella de mi boca. –Oh, no debí darte tan fuerte, parece que te lastime los dientes~.- Bufaba Stella recargada en los casilleros. La sangre corría de mis labios, creyó que era la mía pero no fue así.

-¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo? ¿Qué ganas haciendo esto, eh? ¿Quieres mi atención, es eso?- Recogía la botella y la metía al casillero asegurándolo.

-¡Ja! Por favor, no seas boba. Ni que fueras la gran cosa.- Me daba bruscos empujones hasta acorralarme en una de las esquinas.

-¿No te dije antes que dejarás de hacer eso…?- La sangre me hervía, quería golpearla ya pero no debo meterme en problemas.

-Si quieres pelea, puedo darte pelea.- Me agarro con fuerza del cuello de la blusa.

Por suerte el sonido del silbato se escuchaba a lo lejos, indicando que regresáramos a la cancha.

-Te salvaste, Honoka.- Me daba guiños.

-¡Púdrete, zorra!- Suficiente, lo solté.

Ella fue la primera en dar un puñetazo que fue directo a mi cara y otro más en el estómago, haciendo que por inercia del dolor me agachara. Aprovecho eso y me pateó la cabeza dejándome aturdida en el suelo, todo me daba vueltas.

-Voy… voy a… matarte…- Con cuidado me levantaba para no caer.

-¿Huh? ¿¡Qué es lo qué balbuceas, imbécil?!-

-¡Voy a matarte!- La tomaba del cuello estrujándola en la pared, forcejeaba tratando de zafarse de mí.

-Aahgah… Tu… tu ros…tro. ¿Qué diablos…le sucede a tus ojos? ¡Mons…truo!-

-Tú te lo buscaste.- Abría mi boca por instinto y esta se empezaba a remoler más y más en el lugar por lo que planeaba hacer, pero alguien se le ocurre entrar a los vestidores…

-Kousaka-san, ya comenzamos, ¿estás aquí? ¿Mulligan-san, estás?- Alguien nos llamaba.

Mi velocidad me permitió esconderme a tiempo en un casillero largo junto con Stella. Cubría su boca para que no hablara con mi mano derecha y con la izquierda agarraba su cintura apegándola a mí, quedamos de frente.

-¡Mn… Nnm!-

-Guarda silencio si no quieres que te arranque la lengua y después te destripe.- Miraba fija esos ojos celeste, sus pupilas se dilataban y empezaba a hiperventilar.

-Parece que no están aquí…- Fue lo último que dijo la alumna antes de retirarse con las demás.

Retiré mi mano de su boca. Escuchar el fuerte latir de su corazón, la respiración agitada y la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos encendió algo en lo profundo de mí. Estaba segura que a partir de aquí ya no sería la misma…

-Oye, no tiembles. El monstruo aquí no soy yo, si no tú. ¿Acaso no te divertía el hacerme daño? Creo que ahora es mi turno de cobrármelas.-

-Por favor… Y-Ya no volveré a molestarte. No abriré la boca si es lo que quieres, ¡puedo hacer lo que quieras! Pero por favor, no me mates…- Lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Entonces ya veremos. Por mientras me dejaras alimentarme, con eso de que me interrumpiste antes…-

La chica que antes me había golpeado y humillado, ahora estaba temblando y sudando frío. Era fascinante verla en ese estado.

Me aventuré a besar su cuello y acto seguido darle un pequeño mordisco, su cuerpo se tensaba a más no poder. Quitaba a un lado unos cuantos cabellos que estorbaban para después clavar mis colmillos de lleno a su tersa piel, mordiendo con fuerza descontrolada. Se aferraba a mi espalda soltando un pequeño chillido.

Beber su sangre me hacía entrar en un estado de excitación, más y más. Ya nada importaba, la estruje más a mi cuerpo a pesar de estar dentro del casillero. Me estaba volviendo completamente loca cómo la sangre caliente fluía por mi garganta. Los sollozos no se hicieron esperar, aunque quisiera ya era demasiado tarde para detenerme… Bajé mis mordidas desesperadas hasta llegar más debajo de sus clavículas, dejando un recorrido de orificios ensangrentados.

-D-Duele… due…le…- Escuchaba a mi oído su voz casi sin aliento.

-Ya todo acabara…- La abracé con todas mis fuerzas de su torso, se escuchó un crujir y seguido otro más fuerte, haciendo que el cuerpo de Stella curveara hacia atrás logrando abrir la puerta del casillero. Su cuerpo sin vida cayó en seco al piso, le he roto la espina dorsal… Un breve momento traté de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Ja… Jaja… ja.- Me apretaba con fuerza la cabeza…

¿Ya no hay marcha atrás, verdad? No pensé que le llegaría a quitar la vida así de fácil a alguien… Tenía que hacer algo con el cuerpo, pero no soy como Tsubasa que deja los cuerpos por ahí, menos un cuerpo tan grande... Relamí mis labios y una imagen terriblemente atroz cruzó mi mente, algo que haría sólo una persona que estuviera enferma de la cabeza…

-Y sí… ¿la hago pedazos…?-

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_


	5. Chapter 5

Relamí mis labios y una imagen terriblemente atroz cruzó mi mente, algo que haría sólo una persona que estuviera enferma de la cabeza…

-Y sí… ¿la hago pedazos…?-

.

.

.

 _ **-Umi POV-**_

Desde hace rato la profesora había mandado a buscar a Honoka y a esa otra alumna, como la maestra no tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para esperarlas a sus anchas. Continuamos el juego sin ellas…

.

.

-Umi-chan, no la encuentro por ningún lado…- Se asomaba por fuera de la puerta del Consejo Kotori.

-Estuve marcando a su celular pero sigue mandándome al buzón. ¿Dónde se habrá metido?-

Del bolso de mi saco se hace audible un tono, mi celular estaba sonando así que lo saque apresurada y conteste.

 _-¡¿Honoka?!-_ Contesté esperando que fuera ella.

- _N-No, Umi-chan. Soy yo, Hayano. Rin-chan y yo nos encontramos con Honoka-chan, iremos a la azotea hablarlo, ¿sí?-_

 _-¡Claro que sí! ¿No está Maki con ustedes?-_

- _No, ella busco por su lado. Le avisaré para que se reúna con nosotras.-_

 _-Te lo encargo, Hanayo. Nos vemos-_ Colgué y dejé en orden el Consejo. –Kotori, vamos.- Salimos a la azotea.

Nosotras fuimos las primeras en llegar, pues al atravesar la puerta vimos que no había nadie. Kotori fue y se recargo en las barras de acero.

-Umi-chan, ¿por qué desapareció en medio de la clase? Ni sus cosas estaban en los vestidores. ¿Esa chica que la molestaba no le habrá hecho algo? Ella tampoco se volvió a presentar…- Decía con preocupación Kotori.

-No lo sé, es lo que también quisiera saber. Pero no te preocupes, Hanayo y Rin ya deben de venir con ella.- La puerta se abrió y las nombradas hacían acto de presencia.

-Haah, haah… Chicas…- Llegaba Hanayo exhausta y seguido de ella Rin.

-¿Dónde está Honoka?- Preguntaba por la ausente ahí.

-Dijimos que nos encontramos con ella, no que la traíamos con nosotras-nya.- Contestaba Rin.

-¿Entonces?- Replicaba.

-E-Ella estaba dejando unas cosas en el almacén de herramientas, donde el jardinero guarda las cosas. Después de terminar me dijo que se sentía mal y que regresaría a casa. Me dio esto.- Hanayo me entregaba una pequeña nota.

 _-"Encárgate del Consejo hasta que me recupere, por favor."_ ¡Increíble! Ya no sabe cómo sacar pretextos…- Arrugaba la hoja en mis manos.

-Bueno, yo noté algo en ella… Tenía un moretón en su pómulo-nya.- Añadía Rin llamando mi atención.

-¡Rin-chan! N-No sabemos si era un moretón o no. Podría haberse manchado con algo.- Hanayo daba pequeños jalones al saco de Rin.

-Rin-chan, ¿ella tenía un moretón? ¿Estaba golpeada?- Se acercaba más Kotori.

-Kayo-chin dice que no lo era, no lo sé. Pero nos respondía muy cortante-nya…- Finalizaba por decir.

Kotori y yo intercambiamos miradas, ¿qué hacía en el almacén del jardinero? ¿Estaba golpeada? ¿Qué fue lo que paso cuando desapareció de la clase? Al menos que hable con ella directamente lo sabré…

-Chicas, ya estoy aquí.- Entraba Maki, se quedó en silencio cuando todas la volteamos a ver. –¿Pasa algo?-

-Maki-chan, ¿tú no te encontraste con Honoka-chan?- Preguntaba angustiada Kotori.

-Oh, eso. Vengo de con ella, de hecho. Traía consigo una bolsa negra grande, parecía algo pesada, en fin. Tenía que irse porque se le presentó algo urgente.

-¿No se supone que se sentía mal? ¿Y ahora traía una bolsa-nya?-

-Umi-chan…- Sentí el tacto de Kotori en mi mano. La vi de reojo, estaba confundida por los comentarios de las chicas de segundo.

-Maki, ¿no le viste algún moretón a Honoka en el rostro?- Preguntaba.

-¿Moretón? Aah sí, según ella se golpeó con algo. Ya saben lo torpe que puede ser.- Estaba en su típica pose de brazos cruzados.

-¡Ves Kayo-chin, sí era un moretón!- Exclamaba Rin.

Me quedé un momento observando a Maki, se estaba comportando indiferente como siempre lo hacía pero… ¿por qué huelo algo extraño en ella? ¿Las demás no lo perciben?

-S-Será mejor que no vayamos, nosotras tenemos clases aún.- Decía Hanayo arrastrando a Rin. Y Maki yendo tras ellas.

-¡Espera, Maki! Quédate un momento, por favor.- Hizo caso y esperó, le hice una seña a Kotori y ella entendió el mensaje, retirándose al fin dejándonos a solas.

-¿Qué ocurre, Umi?-

-¿Puedes acercarte un poco?-

Se acercó y al estar a pocos centímetros la abracé. Noté como se puso rígida por un momento, pues estar olfateando su hombro le era bastante raro.

-¿U-Umi, qué haces?- Me apartaba de encima suyo.

-Maki, apestas a sangre.- Dije directamente.

-¿Sangre? ¿De qué diablos hablas?- Se olfateaba su saco azul. -¿Cómo hueles algo así? Yo no huelo nada, deja de bromear.

-¿Honoka te tocó el hombro? Apenas se alcanza a percibir…- Agarraba mi mentón. –Maki, ¿no me estás ocultando nada, verdad? Tú defiendes a Honoka muchas veces. No es normal.-

-¡No, no lo hago! ¿Por qué tan de repente actúas extraño y haces esas preguntas?-

-Dame tus manos.-

-¿¡Umi, espera, qué?!- Llevaba sus manos a mi nariz. Incluso en ellas hay un ligero olor.

-Dijiste antes que Honoka llevaba una bolsa negra, ¿no?-

-¿Ueeh? Sí, ¿qué con…?-

-Tú la ayudaste a cargar esa bolsa, ¿qué tenía dentro?-

-N-No…- Tartamudeaba.

-Dime… ¿A dónde se dirigía?-

-¡No lo sé, Umi!-

-¡Por favor, dime, Maki! No quiero pensar mal de ella.- Mi corazón se aceleraba más, ¿qué me pasa? De un momento a otro la sostenía de sus brazos con fuerza. ¿Actúo agresiva?

-¡Umi, me estás lastimando, detente!-

-¿Eh…? Yo… Lo siento, Maki. No fue mi intención…- Dije soltando mi agarre.

-Yo no sé nada de lo que haga Honoka. Y sí, la ayudé a cargar la bolsa por un momento. Si quieres saber su contenido o a dónde se dirigía, eso ya no lo sé. Tienes que hablarlo directamente con ella.- La peli roja salió azotando la puerta.

-Entonces eso haré… Tendré que preguntarle directamente.-

.

.

El día fue algo pesado, pero es un alivio que haya terminado, es duro empezar los Lunes así…

Íbamos de camino a casa Kotori y yo, en vez en cuando ella trataba de sacar el tema en cuanto a Honoka, no sabía que responderle para que dejara de preocuparse. " _Espero no sea nada grave y pueda dejar que la ayudemos._ " Dijo antes de irse por su lado y yo por el mío.

El naranja con un tenue violeta se hacía presente en cielo, pronto sería de noche. Apresuré el andar para llegar a casa pero en el camino, mi cabeza sólo trataba de juntar todo lo que habían comentado las chicas, para llegar a algo coherente y dejarme de hacer malas especulaciones. Es verdad que Honoka ha tenido un extraño comportamiento últimamente y todo eso empezó la semana pasada que estuvo reuniéndose con Tsubasa…

.

Por fin llegaba a casa, entraba por el enorme portón tradicional de madera. Alcancé a percibir al fondo del patio a mamá con mi padre, ellos están… ¿discutiendo? Qué extraño. Fui hasta donde estaban parados deteniéndome detrás de la formidable espalda de mi padre.

-He vuelto.- Dije llamando la atención de ambos, mi madre se miraba preocupada y en cuanto a mi padre, entre cerraba los ojos seriamente.

-Umi, necesito hablar contigo de algo sumamente serio.- La grave voz de mi padre intimidaría a cualquiera…

-No puedes hacer que haga esto. ¡Esas cosas dejaron de existir hace años, no hay manera de que quede ninguno de ellos!- Refutaba mi madre sujetándolo del brazo.

-Ya lo hablamos tú y yo. Ahora necesito hablar con ella, es un Trabajo de la Familia Sonoda que se debe cumplir.- Soltaba el agarre de mamá gentilmente. –Umi, acompáñame al despacho.-

-Hija, no tienes que hacer esto, ¿de acuerdo? Aun no estamos seguros de que ellos volvieron.-

-Papá dijo "Trabajo de Familia", ¿él se refiere a " _ese_ " trabajo?- Preguntaba teniendo previo entendimiento al asunto.

-Sí…- Dijo para después bajar la mirada.

-¡UMI!- Se escuchó el grito al otro lado.

Le di una última mirada a mi madre y fui detrás de mi padre. Caminamos por los fríos pasillos de piso de madera. Estando ya dentro, se sentó dejando caer todo el peso en la silla y esta rechinaba un poco. Dio un " _siéntate_ " con su mano y arrimé la silla cerca del escritorio dispuesta a escuchar lo que vendría.

-Umi, sabes que desde muy pequeña tenemos un deber en la Familia que ha pasado generación tras generación, ¿cierto?- Asentí en silencio. –Pues creímos que nuestro trabajo ya estaba finalizado siglos atrás y que por fin estaríamos en paz… Tal parece que me equivoque.- Dejó salir un profundo suspiro.

.

A lo que mi padre se refería en cuanto el " _Trabajo de la Familia Sonoda_ ", es que desde siglos pasados fue una familia que portaba el " _Gen Licántropo_ ". Los Sonoda eran los únicos que podían transformarse en bestias agresivas con aspecto humanoide, gran velocidad, fuerza, extraordinario sentido del olfato e inteligencia, y uno podía convertirse a voluntad propia cuando se deseaba.

Bestias cazadoras que desmembraban a los " _Demonios de la Noche_ ", en este caso los vampiros. Sin embargo, desde mi bisabuelo se perdió el gen, "desapareció". Pero aun así se llevaba la costumbre y tradición de entrenar a todo miembro de la familia para acabar con estos seres en caso de que volvieran a aparecer. Mi padre no fue portador de dicho gen, creyó en su tiempo que podría haber posibilidad de volver a despertarlo, pero no fue así para él. Eso sería una perdida y alivio a la vez, una por no portarlo y otra porque no tendría que arriesgar su vida y podría pasar tiempo con nosotras como personas normales.

Todos los vampiros fueron erradicados por los _Lobos-Cazadores_ , ¿cómo? Pues de día se trabajaba cuidando a las personas en forma humana, un cazador que portaba armas, estacas y otro artefacto que podría herirlos, armas ocultas de las personas normales por supuesto. De noche, estos rondaban en forma de bestias utilizando sus garras y sus afilados colmillos como armas, ¿simple, verdad? Pero eso era mortal para ellos.

Sé todo esto porque papá tiene muchos libros y diarios que cuentan estas historias. Desde muy pequeña me había contado todo y mostrado varias de sus armas. Inocentemente fascinada me quedé yo con ello, pues lo que hacían los antepasados me era bastante fabuloso.

Hasta que un día…

A las afueras de la ciudad en una pequeña villa a la que solíamos ir a entrenar, papá me miraba con ojos aterrados. Yo hice una rabieta, expulsaba toda mi ira y tiraba todo lo que veía, ¿y por qué? Porque simplemente no acertaba al objetivo en su centro. Recuerdo que siendo una simple niña sentía un dolor terrible dentro de mi cuerpo, mis brazos, piernas, torso, espalda baja, todo dolía. Mi cuerpo estaba creciendo o más bien mis huesos, transformándome en una pequeña bestia. Después de eso ya no recordé nada, pero papá dice que me salía espuma de la boca y dejaba ver unos peligrosos colmillos, sorprendido y asustado a la vez, pues él no había experimentado eso ni mucho menos sabía cómo sucedía la primera vez… Por la ira del momento me abalancé a él, ¿cómo me detuvo? No lo sé, porque cuando desperté, lo vi curándose unos rasguños de parte de su rostro y pecho. _"No creí que mi pequeña era tan fuerte."_ Dijo dándome una cálida sonrisa, le había herido no sé cómo y él sólo sonreía… Muy dentro de mí sentía tristeza y culpa, pero papá me ayudó a manejarlo muy bien, cuando él pensó que ya no habría descendencia de licántropo, yo, su hija, llego y lo despierto por una simple rabieta.

.

-Hija, ¿has escuchado las noticias últimamente? Hace días encontraron el cuerpo de una joven con el cuello desgarrado y sin gota de sangre en su sistema, murió cerca. Definitivamente es un vampiro, los medios de comunicación no me verán la cara diciendo que fue "maltratada por su pareja sentimental" o algo así.-

-Padre, últimamente han pasado muchas cosas, de todo tipo. Podría haber sido otra cosa su causa de muerte.-

-No, no creo. Hace horas fui a practicar mi tiro con arco en las montañas. Me encontré con atrocidades.-

-Explica.- Tragaba saliva.

-Habían gotas de sangre por todo el lugar. En cierta parte un recorrido de éste y fuertes pisadas, como si alguien estuviese herido y hullera de algo o alguien… Seguí el rastro y me llevo a una cueva.-

-Dime que no entraste.-

-Tuve que hacerlo. Tal vez alguien necesitaba ayuda, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Al fondo de la oscura cueva había una pila de cuerpos amontonados cubiertos con mantas, la peste indicaba que llevaban por lo menos 4 días ahí dentro. ¡Todos con herida brutal de cuello y otras partes también!- Esculcaba en su gabinete del escritorio, sacó una caja grisácea con una pequeña cerradura, la abrió y la puso en la mesa.

-De ahora en adelante llevarás esto a todos lados, no importa el lugar, llévalo siempre contigo.- Me entregaba una _Magnum Desert Eagle_ plateada con sus respectiva caja de cartuchos.

-¡No puedo llevar algo así conmigo, mucho menos a la escuela!- Me levantaba de la silla de golpe.

-Tiene balas de cuerpo de acero, su punta es de madera. Perforará muy bien al vampiro y el dolor lo detendrá. Quiero que estés protegida, y apuesto que no te gustaría que tus amigas salieran lastimadas por ellos.-

-Aun no estamos seguros, no hemos visto a nadie siendo atacado por alguno de ellos. Ni siquiera sabemos cómo identificarlos.-

-¡Umi, he dicho! Sólo llévala por seguridad, así estaré más tranquilo. Sé que te puedes defender de ambas formas, te entrené para ello. Así también cuidarás de tus amigas… Yo seguiré investigando más para estar seguros, pero no bajes la guardia.-

-Está bien… Sólo espero que no sea lo que tú crees, padre.- Guardó silencio, y yo me retiré de su despacho con el arma en manos.

Fui a mi habitación y me dejé caer en la cama si más. Todo esto es tan repentino, después de tantos años… ¿Qué ahora vuelven los vampiros? Debe ser joda.

Me reí inconscientemente por un momento. Eran ya las 9:54pm de la noche. Por impulso me quité el uniforme y me puse una chaqueta, pantalones de mezclilla y unas botas de montaña. Alisté una linterna y funda de pierna para un cuchillo _Ka-bar._ Miré la pistola un breve instante y no me quedo más que traerla conmigo metiéndola en la cintura, así salí de casa sin ser vista.

.

Si lo que dice papá es verdad, tendré que verlo con mis propios ojos. Emprendí camino hacia las montañas, una vez estando entre todos esos árboles y arbustos, la corriente de aire la peste a putrefacción. ¡Ugh, es horrible! Caminé con cautela hasta dónde provenía esa peste, y sí, venía de una cueva. Volteé a mis alrededores asegurando que nadie me viera, entré a aquel lugar oscuro con linterna en mano.

Apenas se podía entrar, conforme más caminaba el lugar se reducía y tenía que flexionar las rodillas un poco. La peste es demasiado fuerte para mi olfato.

Llegando al final de aquella cueva, alumbré con la linterna viendo cuerpos en el suelo cubiertos con mantas sucias. Algunos estaban encima de otros, todos amontonados… Sentía que se me revolvía el estómago, salí de aquel lugar horrorizada y me alejé de la entrada para tomar aire fresco. Definitivamente no puede ser verdad que vampiros hayan regresado y hayan hecho eso, ¡claro que no! Tiene que ser un psicópata que hace estas cosas, esto ya es trabajo de la policía…

-¿Umi?- Aquella voz que se escuchaba de los arbustos me sacaba de mis pensamientos. Giré para ver una figura aproximándose desde la oscuridad.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Apunté mi linterna en esa dirección para ver a una rubia taparse los ojos por el alumbramiento.

-...-

-¿E-Eli…?-

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 _"¡Muchas gracias por lo Reviews hasta el momento! ¿Ya quieren muertes y sufrimiento o qué pasa?" (:_


	6. Chapter 6

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Apunté mi linterna en esa dirección para ver a una rubia taparse los ojos por el alumbramiento.

-¿E-Eli…?-

.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Umi?- Preguntaba la rubia acercándose.

-Lo mismo pregunto.- La miraba extrañada. –¿Qué te paso en la rodilla?- Su rodilla tenía un raspón muy doloroso, tenía tierra alrededor de la herida y la ropa que traía también.

-¡Ah! ¿Esto? Me resbale cuando estaba corriendo por aquí, caí en un pequeño barranco. ¡Pequeño! No hay de qué preocuparse.- Se limpiaba la tierra que le molestaba en la herida. –Suelo correr por aquí en vez en cuando, hay bastantes obstáculos que saltar y me parece bueno como práctica.- Reía rascando su cabeza.

-Eli, aquí no es un lugar seguro para venir a correr, y menos de noche, ¿cómo se te ocurre? Es posible que se esconda algún asesino en estos lugares…-

-¿Asesino?-

-¿No hueles eso?- Hacía referencia a la peste.

-Eh… No… No. ¿El qué… debería oler?- Oh, cierto. Mi sentido del olfato es cien veces mejor que el de un humano, si ella no presta atención ni siquiera lo percibirá.

-Como sea. No es seguro el estar aquí. Debemos irn…-

De pronto se hicieron sonoros unos pasos, las hojas crujían bajo los pies de estos visitantes. Eli y yo nos agachamos para no ser vistas ocultándonos detrás de unos arbustos.

-¿Hay alguien más?- Susurré.

Permanecimos quietas e intercambiábamos miradas con duda, pues pronto se hacían escuchar ruidos extraños acompañados con respiraciones agitadas.

- _Te… Te daré todo de mí, pero apresúrate, hazlo._ \- Concentré mi oído en esa voz, la única que se escuchaba hablar. – _Mn, ah, hah…-_ Aclarando bien, le pertenecía a una chica que comenzaba a gemir…

-Umi, creo que no deberíamos estar escuchando esto…- Posaba su mano en la mía queriendo atraer mi atención, ¿pero cómo podría si parecía que la tenía gimiendo en mi oído? Seguí atenta a lo que sucedía.

- _Ah, eres muy… agresi… AAH~!-_ Mi imaginación estaba volando recreando la escena en mi mente, sus gemidos se hacían más fuertes. ¿Cómo se le ocurre a semejante pareja venir a hacerlo en las montañas? –No… No puedes meter tu mano ahí… _¡Espe-aAHh! Mmn, ah… S-Sí… Frota más rápido. ¡AAHH! Nnnhh…-_

-Umi.-

Necesito ver quiénes son… La voz de la chica es la única que se escucha, pero, ¿y la del tipo?

-Umi…-

Si me levanto y me acerco un poco podré verlos mejor y comprobar quienes son los degene…

-¡Umi! ¿Qué crees qué haces? Vámonos.- Eli me tomó de la muñeca antes de que nos descubrieran por mi maldita curiosidad. Una vez estando lo bastante lejos de esas personas, volvió a repetir la pregunta que anterior no le respondí.

-Umi, a lo anterior, ¿se podría saber que rayos hacías por ahí?- Recuperaba su aliento.

-Yo… Estaba buscando unas hiervas…- Mentía.

-¿Medicinales?- ¿Acaso hay en esta montaña? –Pues creo que no es el momento, solo interrum… ¡UMI!- Señaló a mis espaldas. Antes de poder girarme, recibí un fuerte golpe detrás de la cabeza… Hizo que cayera al suelo nublándome la vista.

A unos cuantos metros divisé como algo o alguien se le abalanzaba y se ponía en encima de Eli, propinándole golpes y esta primera pataleaba como podía.

-Quítate… ¡Mierda, AAggGgnhh!- El agudo grito de Eli me erizo la piel. Me levante e impulsivamente saqué la pistola apuntándole a quien fuera, éste traía una capucha negra.

-¡Muévete o disparo!- Hizo caso omiso y seguía zangoloteando agresivamente a Eli. –¡MUÉVETE!- Jalé el gatillo y el primer estruendo se hizo sonar, el disparo fue para su espalda, éste ni se inmutó y siguió con lo suyo.

-¡DÉJAME! AAGhHhaNnm… Mn?!- Éste le tapaba la boca.

-¡DIJE QUE LA SUELTES, MALDICIÓN!- Volví a disparar la segunda bala… pero el encapuchado hizo un rápido movimiento haciendo que mi objetivo fuera otro…

-U… Umi…- Utilizó a Eli como escudo humano, dejándome apreciar como su estómago estaba con muchos arañazos y en el centro de su pecho el orificio de mi bala…

-Oh, por Dios… ¡Eli!- El tipo la lanzó a un lado, cayendo de golpe. Cuando intenté socorrerla recibí un puñetazo y una patada en el vientre tan fuerte que salí disparada, estrellándome con un árbol. Eli… Ella se agarraba el pecho, miraba como se arqueaba por el dolor… Me arrastraba hacía ella pero el pie en mi espalda me retenía, si no fuera por la maldita capucha, ¡podría verle el maldito rostro a quien nos hace esto! –¡Eli, resiste, por favor! Voy a ayu…- De pronto, todo se volvió negro…

.

.

.

-Hija, se te hará tarde para la escuela, ¿acaso te quedaste despierta anoche?- Esa voz… ¿Mamá?

-Ma… ¡Mamá!- Me enderecé exaltada. ¿Estoy en mi cuarto, entre las sábanas de mi cama? ¿Cómo?

-¿Hija, qué sucede? ¿Tuviste un mal sueño?- Preguntaba mi madre desde la puerta entre abierta.

-N-No, no pasa nada. Ya me vestiré en un momento.-

¿Qué fue lo qué paso? ¿Cómo es que llegue aquí? Rasqué mi nuca y esta dolía un poco, sólo un poco. Es del golpe que recibí…

Me levanté y me puse frente al espejo. Seguía con mis ropas de anoche, me subí un poco la blusa, quiero confirmar si hay más golpes en mí. Pero en el abdomen donde fue que el tipo me dio uno de sus más fuertes golpes, no había ningún moretón o rasguño… A no ser que también me regenere rápido, ¡rayos, que soy un ser sobrenatural! Espera… ¿Qué fue de Eli? Ella estaba herida, yo le disparé… ¡Maldita sea, necesito saber qué diablos sucedió! ¡Debo buscarla, saber que está bien!

Apenas y tenté el desayuno que mamá había preparado, necesitaba buscar a Eli y saber que está bien… Salí directo a la preparatoria, arreglaría algunos asuntos y después con Eli cuanto antes.

 _ **-Umi POV (Fin)-**_

.

.

Mientras tanto en una habitación en la tienda Homura, se escuchaba como cosas eran lanzadas. Era un desastre la habitación donde cierta peli jengibre daba vueltas de un lado a otro desesperada mordiendo sus uñas.

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¿Qué hago? ¡Esta infernal hambre no me deja estar tranquila! La maldita maleta que me dio Tsubasa tenía contadas las bolsas de sangre y ya no hay más… ¡¿Ahora qué muerdo?!-

La maleta que se supondría que duraría toda la semana, me la acabé en tan sólo un día. Ahora andaba muy acelerada, por así decirlo. Aparte de que mi espalda dolía, debo de dejar de dormir tan tarde y mal… Aunque también cuando estaba vagando por ahí, descubrí algo interesante, ¿por qué no me contó de esta habilidad Tsubasa? Me han pasado bastante cosas que ya no sé qué creer.

Me alisté y salí de casa rumbo a la escuela…

.

 _-¡Buenos días!-_

 _-Hola, ¿oye hiciste la tarea?-_

 _-No… No tuve tiempo.-_

 _-¿Ehh? ¿Pero cómo?-_

Qué conversación más aburrida, deben de estar más apresuradas. Van tarde... Iba caminado detrás de unas alumnas de primer año.

-Muévanse, retrasadas.- Atravesé por el medio de ambas, apartándolas de un empujón.

 _-¿Senpai, qué le sucede?-_

 _-No debería de ser tan grosera, Presidenta.-_

Detuve mi andar y me paré frente a las dos, Mirándolas fijamente a los ojos.

-Lo que pasa, queridas. Es que tengo mucha hambre y me está sacando de quicio. Ustedes no sean groseras y ofrézcanse como comida.-

 _-No-Nosotras… nos ofrecemos como tu comida…-_ Decía la menor de estatura.

-¿Y tú que dices, me dejarías morderte?- Me dirigía ahora a la de coleta. Mostrando mis colmillos, sonriéndole plácidamente.

 _-A-Adelante, haz lo que quieras conmigo…-_

-Bien. Acompáñenme las dos.-

La habilidad de hipnosis. El poder controlar la voluntad de la otra persona con solo verla directamente a los ojos y dar la orden. Esta caerá sumiso a mis pies y hará lo que yo le pida sin rechistar. ¡Realmente es genial! Tsubasa es una egoísta por no hablarme de esto.

Llegamos a un viejo local que fue clausurado por vender cosas que dañaban la salud de las personas, el lugar tenía los estantes vacíos, uno que otro producto regado por ahí y bastante polvo. Las ventanas estaban cerradas con tablones de madera y cintas amarillas, apenas entraba la luz del sol a este local olvidado.

Llevé a las chicas al pequeño almacén del lugar y las recargué en la pared. Ambas calladas y no hacían movimiento alguno. ¿A quién debería degustar primero? Posé mi pulgar derecho en los labios de la menor y con mi otra mano hacía caricias en su mejilla.

Acerqué a ambas a mí y comencé a morderlas, succionando sus vidas por ese sabor tan embriagante. La primera caía en seco al suelo y con la segunda comenzaría a jugar. Recorrí mis manos por todo su cuerpo logrando estremecerla, llegando a la parte baja, metí mi mano por debajo de su falda palpando con su intimidad.

-Comienza a gemir para mí.- Dije a su oído y proseguí a morder a la vez que daba círculos con mis dedos en su clítoris por encima de su ropa interior. Esta comenzaba con respiración agitada, no sé si era de la excitación o por lo débil que ya la había dejado. De alguna forma u otra me fascina.

 _-O-Oye… ¿T-Tienes que… hacer…esto?-_ Su entre cortada voz me sacaba de mi mundo, deteniendo todo movimiento que hacía…

Un silencio teñido de incertidumbre se apoderó del momento.

Con ojos cansados me observaba, pálida y con sudor. Se supone que no debería estar consciente de lo que dice, ni mucho menos de lo que yo haga…

Lleve mis manos hasta su rostro acariciándola sutilmente. Ella me regalaba una leve sonrisa que de pronto desapareció de un veloz giro que torció su cuello al instante.

He… He estado matando a personas inocentes… _"¿Qué diablos te sucede?"_ Las cosas no deberían de pasar así. _"¿Por qué debería importarte hasta este punto?"_ No, no, no… ¡Sigue estando mal! _"La que está mal aquí, eres tú"._ ¡Tsubasa hace lo mismo, ¿por qué debería preocuparme?! _"¿Estás segura de eso?"_ La he visto, ella es peor… _"Pero tú estás empezando a asesinar por gusto."_

-¡NO ES VERDAD!- Grité desorbitada a la nada, haciendo mi voz eco en ese oscuro almacén. Mi mente está comenzando a jugarme malos ratos.

Antes de marcharme de aquel lugar, volteé a ver los cuerpos en el suelo, probablemente eran amigas muy cercanas. Coloqué los cuerpos sentados una de la otra, como si estuviesen durmiendo. Hurgué entre sus cosas y tomé sus identificaciones. Salí corriendo dejándolas ahí.

.

.

.

-Buenos días…- Entré al Consejo esperando algún regaño de cierta peli azul. Pero al ver bien, sólo estaba Kotori presente.

-¡Buenos días, Honoka-chan!- Devolvía el gesto con amable voz la de ojos color ámbar.

-¿Umi está ocupada?- Preguntaba por la ausencia de la susodicha.

-No. Ella aún no ha llegado.-

-Aah…- Me senté en la silla y dejé caer mi cara en el escritorio.

-¿Todo bien, Honoka-chan?-

-Algo así. Sólo estoy cansada y con hambre.- Solté sin preocupación mis palabras.

-Oh, entonces vamos a la cafetería por algo~.-

-No te preocupes. Puedo aguantar, supongo…- Kotori ladeó su cabeza con duda, parecía un perrito. La miré por unos segundos y… –Kotori… ¿Puedes acercarte? Parece que me cayó algo en el ojo.- Me tallaba intencionalmente.

-No hagas eso, te lo irritarás. Déjame ver.- Se acercaba quitando mi puño y me miraba fija, buscando la "basura" que me estuviera molestando. –No te veo nada, Honoka-chan.-

-Kotori, escucha: da vueltas en círculos a estilo Ballet.- En silencio se puso en el centro del aula y comenzó a dar giros.

-La hipnosis funciona, ¿entonces qué estuvo mal con aquella chica?- Agarraba mi mentón pensativa y Kotori seguía con lo suyo. –Hmm… Detente, ahora has sentadillas.- Paraba el baile e iniciaba con la siguiente orden.

-…..-

-Suficiente. Acércate, por favor.- Ya teniéndola frente observe sus ojos, estos estaban dilatados y sin brillo alguno, ojos vacíos podía ver. Todos los que estaban bajo hipnosis tenían las mismas reacciones.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Kotori?- Aún bajo mi hipnosis le hice tal pregunta.

-Bien.- Al instante como respuesta automática daba. Responde lo que quiero oír…

Estando a esa corta distancia podía olfatear el dulce aroma a frutales del Shampoo que siempre usaba en su cabello grisáceo. Recorrí con mis dedos índice y medio en su cabello, buscando y sintiendo el pulso en sus venas.

-Ah… K-Kotori…- Mis manos divagaban por todo su cuerpo… ¡Mierda, debo detenerme! Ladeaba su cabeza dejando al descubierto su cuello, lista para clavarle lo colmillos encima. Nada más sentía como el borde inferior de mis párpados cambiaban al igual que los de Tsubasa, como aquella noche.

Mi corazón se saldrá de mi pecho de lo acelerado que está… ¡Joder!

-Kotori… Sólo… dolerá un poco, ¿de acuerdo?- Solo será un poco, no le haré demasiado daño.

-Honoka, Kotori. ¿Qué están haciendo?- La voz desconcertada de cierta peli azul hizo que impulsivamente abrazará a Kotori, quería dar otra vista pero lo hacía parecer más extraño de lo que ya era. Con un "no ha sucedido nada, continua actuando como de costumbre" a su oído. Kotori regreso ser la misma, sobresaltándose por el repentino abrazo.

-¿Honoka-chan? ¿Te sigue molestando algo en tu ojo?- Aflojando ese abrazo y dándoles la espalda, me lleve rápidamente las manos a los ojos, esta vez sí me los tallaba, pues necesitaba que mi extraño mirar desapareciera o podrían descubrirme.

-Oye, Honoka. ¿Se puede saber qué fue lo que sucedió el día de ayer? ¿Por qué desapareciste así tan de repente?- Escuche el golpe de su mochila caer en el escritorio.

-Surgió un inconveniente, Umi. Aparte no he dormido en días, no estoy para tus regaños.-

-Honoka-chan, dije que te irritarías los ojos si te los tallas, y será peor. Ya suéltate…- Kotori quería dejarme al descubierto quitándome las manos de mi rostro.

-¡NO ME MOLESTES!- Empuje a Kotori de mí y del mismo impulso fue a dar con el otro escritorio, haciendo que éste se volteará y callera encima de ella. Ni siquiera la fuerza bruta puedo controlar…

-¡Kotori!- Exclamó Umi ayudando a salir de la trampa a Kotori.

-Ko… Yo… ¡Lo siento, no fue mi…!- Quedé sin habla al ver el rostro de Umi, era sumamente intimidadora.

Con su simple mirar me daba la impresión de ser devorada y ese extraño rugir que hacía con su boca me ponía de nervios. Intenté ignorarla y levantar el escritorio para ayudar a Kotori, pero de un hábil movimiento Umi ya estaba apresándome el cuello, estrangulándome con una fuerza sorprendente fuera de lo normal que hasta cierto punto me levantaba de los suelos.

-U… Umi… ¿Qué…diablos?- Intenté zafarme, ya sea aflojando su agarre, llegar a picarle los ojos, alguna que otra patada, pero nada funcionada, era inútil… Tenía demasiada fuerza y esta iba en aumento. Aparte de que estoy cansada y el maldito dolor arde en mi espalda, ¡joder, no! –Mi respiración… no puedo… respirar… U…mi- Estoy empezando a alucinar o los ojos de Umi brillan intensamente como los de una bestia…

-¿Umi-chan? ¡Umi-chan, Umi-chan!- Se escuchaban los gritos desesperados de Kotori. –¡Suéltala, por favor! ¡Suéltala!- El agarre se aflojaba un poco, pero no era suficiente. –Por favor…- Se aferró al cuerpo de Umi haciendo que por fin me soltara.

Caí como costal de papas al suelo, tratando de recuperar el oxígeno perdido. Tosí seca y torpemente masajeando mi cuello. Alcé la mirada para ver a una chica asustada tratando de apaciguar al demonio de Umi que me miraba como toda una asesina. Ciertamente, el contacto de Umi me hacía sentir algo extraño, sentía como si se me revolviera el estómago tal como dijo Tsubasa, aunque esto último no sé si lo sintió.

-No… ¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO!- Furiosa me levantaba de nuevo para estar a su altura.

Vi como apretó los puños y comenzó a dar pasos de nuevo, pero Kotori se interpuso en medio poniendo distancia entre nosotras.

-Agh, Honoka…- Elceño fruncido se hacía notar más arrugándose en esa área. –Vete… ¡VETE AHORA!-

-¡¿Y por qué no te vas tú, ah?!-

-Honoka-chan… Sal un momento, para que ambas se tranquilicen.- Con voz afligida hablaba Kotori haciendo atrás a Umi.

Pase por un lado de esas dos y ahí estaba de nuevo un extraño escalofrío recorriendo mi cuerpo. Abrí y cerré la puerta de golpe. Algunas alumnas estaban afuera en el pasillo expectantes, debieron escuchar todo el ruido por las expresiones que tenían. Entre ellas también estaba Maki, Rin y Hanayo preocupadas.

-Vuelvan a lo que estaban haciendo. No hay nada más que escuchar.- Después de eso di la espalda a todas las espectadoras.

-¡Honoka!- Escuche detrás de mí, sin embargo ignoré el llamado. –¡Honoka!- ¡Diablos que persistente eres! Tuve que correr para perderla. No quería a nadie cerca de mí, no quiero herir a nadie más…

.

.

Me encontraba sentada en el suelo detrás de la escuela. Cansada y con mucho sudor… Umi me dejó sin energías…

El pequeño Rex jugueteaba brincando en mis muslos, mordiendo la manta que traía de un lugar a otro, en mis manos tenía una pelota verde de tenis que lanzaría más allá de los arbustos y el pequeño Beagle al percatarse de eso, fue corriendo tras la pelota e iniciar su búsqueda, se entretiene mucho con ella. Verlo me da un poco de tranquilidad…

Pero ahora con mi dolor, ¿por qué me siento así? Me he estado alimentando, ¡se supone que debo estar fuerte, ¿no?!

-Honoka…- Esa voz de nuevo… Por favor, no vengas. –Sabía que estarías aquí.-

-No quiero ver a nadie, Maki. Déjame sola.-

-Algo te sucedió, ¿no es así? No estás actuando como tú misma. Estás algo pálida y sudas, ¿tienes fiebre?- Se ponía de cuclillas tocando mi frente.

-No, no tengo. Además, ¿qué sabes tú de mí…?-

-Si ocultas lo que te molesta, no podré ayudarte.-

-¡Tsh! No he pedido ayuda, no me molestes tú también.- El afligido rostro de Maki me hace que me sienta culpable, ¡yo no soy la mala aquí, ¿verdad?! –Por favor… No quiero hacerte daño. No estoy en condiciones de tener a nadie cerca.-

-En verdad quiero ayudarte, sólo tienes que decirme lo que sucede.-

-¡No, Maki, no! Dije que no, ¿acaso no entiendes? Nadie puede ayudarme, porque lo que me pasa no es normal. ¡He herido a personas y si no te vas ahora mismo tú serás la…!- El contacto de unos dulces y suaves labios con los míos me hicieron callar de golpe. La ansiedad vuelve a mí e inconscientemente correspondí al caluroso beso que me daba Maki.

" _Se te está lanzando sola, ¿por qué no la devoras de una vez?" "¡Destrózala!"_

Mis pensamientos me atacaban de nuevo. Me separé de ella para tomar aire, cuando se sonroja así se ve tan linda…

-Maki, ¿por qué haces esto?-

-Porque me importas y tengo sentimientos por ti, ¿no es obvio? Si no, no hubiera hecho lo que hice…- ¿Sentimientos? Eso quiere decir que yo le… –Correspondiste al beso, ahora me dejarás ayudarte.-

-Pero yo pensé… que tú y Nico…-

-Nico ya no está aquí, dejé de sentir algo por ella después de que se graduó. No pensemos en ella.- Volvía a depositar otro beso, y esta vez hacía pasar su lengua dentro luchando con la mía con brusquedad. Se subió encima de mis muslos sin dejar el beso desenfrenado que estábamos dando, mis manos en sus piernas acariciándola de arriba hacia abajo, dejándome llevar por el momento, quité su moño azul y ni siquiera desabotoné su blusa con delicadeza, la abrí en par rompiendo los botones. Dando vista a un hermoso brasier de encaje purpura, la miré de nuevo y asintió en silencio con los ojos cerrados, sus latidos son acelerados y puedo sentirla nerviosa. Mientras tanto yo con respiración agitada como toda una degenerada. Si continúo aquí ya no podré parar…

" _Mira el jugoso cuerpo que tienes en frente, deberías probarlo." "¿Qué estás esperando?" "¡Ella se abre ante ti, no necesitas sentirte culpable!" "¡Hazlo ahora!"_

Daba leves masajes a sus pechos con ambas manos, a la vez que con mis pulgares dada círculos a sus pezones logrando ponerlos duros y erectos debajo de su brasier. Esta se remolía encima de mí, haciendo movimientos al frente y atrás frotándose con mi muslo, sintiendo cuan mojada y caliente se estaba poniendo. Me erguí tomándola de la cintura recostándola y ahora yo quedaba encima de ella en cuatro. Extendió sus brazos y me atrajo a ella envolviéndonos de nuevo en otro beso, desfajando mi blusa recorrió sus manos a mi vientre y subiendo por mi espalda provocó un dolor que trate de ignorar, tal vez le guste arañar.

" _¿Puedes escuchar su circulación acelerada? La sangre sabe mucho mejor así, ¿verdad?" "Deja de fingir algo que no sientes, no alargues más las cosas para ella."_

Dejando chupetones desde sus pechos hasta llegar más arriba de sus clavículas, con mi lengua saboreaba su fino cuello. Ciertamente, su pulso está a todo lo que da. Voy a… _"Eso, justo ahí."_

-¡NO!- Me aparte de ella mordiendo mi muñeca con frenesí total, la sangre comenzaba a correrse sin parar, llegando ésta a gotear al suelo. Maki con horrorizada expresión miraba mi extraño comportamiento… No, no me mires tanto, no así…

El beber mi propia sangre es repulsivo, al menos me detiene para no hacerle daño. ¿Pero por qué no se larga? Sólo se limita a tapar su boca con su mano y verme. ¡Deberías estar corriendo!

-¿Ho…noka? ¿Qué eres…?- Poniéndose de pie, se acercaba con cautela y con su mano derecha extendida tocaría la parte inferior de mis ojos… –No llores, todo estará bien. Haré lo que pueda para ayudarte.- Decía mostrando una cálida sonrisa.

¿Llorar? Estaba llorando y ni siquiera me di cuenta. Lágrimas traicioneras que reclamaron salir desde hace tiempo eran limpiadas por Maki. Que después llevó sus manos a mi muñeca con intención de retirarla de mi boca.

-M-Maki, puedes irte ahora antes de que pase algo malo…- Negó con la cabeza. –No lo hagas más difícil para mí…-

-Confiaré en ti.-

-¡No confío en mi misma! Rápido, vete o de lo contra… ¿¡Mn!?- Me besó por la fuerza saboreando mi sangre que tenía en la comisura de los labios, entreabierta mi boca daba permiso a su lengua de entrar, ahora mi sabor estaba en su boca, sus labios, los fluidos salivales que compartíamos ella los tragaba sin importarle…

" _Suficiente, te daré un empujón."_

-Maki~!- Rocé con el pulgar sus labios como si estuviese dibujándolos en su rostro.

-¿Honoka?-

-Te dijes que te fueras…-

El grito ahogado no se hizo esperar al instante que destrozaba aquel cuello, mordiendo con ferocidad desgarrando parte de su piel. Desde su cuello hasta el hombro, mordiendo sin control alguno. La sangre a chorros corría ensuciando sus prendas y las mías.

Sus manos torpemente se aferraban a mi cabeza y hombros tratando de quitarme a empujones. Llorando y gritando estaba la pobre…

-¡Hono…ka! ¡Para! ¡AYU…!-

¡Cállate, cállate, CÁLLATE! ¿Querías ayudar, no es así? Pues esta es una manera de hacerlo. ¡No te quejes ahora!- Le tapé la boca, pero esta alcanzó a morderme el dedo menique tan fuerte que casi me lo arrancaba y por inercia del dolor retiré mi mano. –¡Aahh! ¡Por un carajo, Maki!-

-Honoka, deten…te…- Con sus manos presionaba la herida. –Estoy… per… perdiendo… mu…cha…-

-…..-

De pronto dejó de moverse sin terminar lo que tenía que decir, sin brillo de vida en esos ojos que dejaba abiertos…

Tragué saliva al ver con detenimiento la situación en la que me había metido… _"No estás para remordimientos en este instante, no después de todo lo que YA has hecho."_ Esto era lo que no quería… Yo no lo hice, todo este tiempo lo has hecho tú… ¡Tú lo hiciste!

" _Tú… lo hiciste…"_

-Maki… ¿Maki? Oye… ¡OYE!- Zangoloteé su cuerpo pero no reaccionaba, acerqué mi oído al pecho esperando escuchar su latir… ¡Nada!

Es aquí donde comencé a entrar en pánico…

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**


	7. Chapter 7

-Maki… ¿Maki? Oye… ¡OYE!- Zangoloteé su cuerpo pero no reaccionaba, acerqué mi oído al pecho esperando escuchar su latir… ¡Nada!

Es aquí donde comencé a entrar en pánico…

.

.

 _ **-Umi POV-**_

Tras haber pasado tal desconcierto de hace rato, Kotori no despegaba su mirada de mí desde el otro extremo del Consejo. Yo misma se lo había pedido hasta que me tranquilizara.

Sumida en mis pensamientos, trataba de hallar el porqué de mi agresividad, esto era ya ir a extremos, no va en mi persona… ¿Tendrá que ver lo de la licantropía? ¿Pero por qué hasta hoy…? Si no hubiese sido por Kotori probablemente Honoka estaría… No, no…

Me golpeé mentalmente, ya no quería pensar en cómo me atreví a hacer tal cosa.

-Umi-chan, toma más.- Acercándose hasta donde yo estaba, llenaba un vaso cristalino con agua por sexta vez, uno que me había dado para calmarme cuando Honoka se retiró.

-¿Más? Ya estoy llena, Kotori. Gracias.- Sinceraba mi sonrisa. –Estoy mejor que antes.-

-¿En serio lo estás? ¿Ya no estás enojada?-

-Ya no lo estoy. Actué impulsivamente, ni siquiera yo sé lo que me paso.-

-Honoka se enojó por mi culpa… No creo que lo haya hecho intencionalmente, pero…-

-Yo hablaré con ella, Kotori. Me disculparé y trataré de… Ay, no…-

-¿Umi-chan?-

El hedor ferroso se hacía notar en el aire. Levantándome apresurada, abrí una de las ventanas del Consejo, el olor se intensificaba para mí y podía rastrear de donde viene.

-Kotori, necesito que te quedes aquí. ¿Puedes arreglar esos papeles por mí?- Tomé la mochila y salí corriendo del lugar sin esperar respuesta de la susodicha.

.

Estando en el patio de la escuela, miré a los alrededores. Tenía miedo de que el asesino se haya atrevido a atacar a alguien en la escuela a plena luz del día, y en el peor de los casos… fuera un vampiro como mi padre había dicho. Podría estar en cualquier parte pero la tranquilidad de las demás alumnas caminando y otras estando sentadas en el pasto, es como si nada estuviera pasando lo cual me confunde. Sólo yo sé tales cosas que otras personas no creerían y me tomarían por loca…

Sin ser vista por nadie fui dónde provenía el hedor, a la parte trasera de la escuela donde nadie se acercaba porque "daba miedo" o porque simplemente no teníamos nada que hacer por estos lugares.

-No…- Dije soltando un pesado suspiro.

Un charco de sangre estaba en el piso, me arrodillé y con la punta de los dedos me embarré un poco de aquel líquido que aún estaba fresco…

-Mierda… ¡Eh! ¿Quién es? ¡Sal ahora!- Los arbustos se movían y de la mochila sacaba la pistola apuntando a quien fuera a salir, hasta que esa pequeña creatura me tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Un perro? Haah… Cada vez estoy más paranoica…- El pequeño perro blanco con manchas cafés, sostenía en su hocico una pelota de tenis. –Ven acércate, no te haré daño.-

El pequeño animal se acercó a mí cuando extendía la mano para acariciarlo, pero antes de hacer contacto, este me olfateó a distancia y empezó a gruñir seguido de ladridos, como si me temiera retrocedió sin dejar de ladrar.

-Shh… no ladres, llamaras a alguien, pequeño. ¡Tsh! ¡Fuera de aquí!- El lloriqueo se hizo presente en el animal y se arrancó a esconder en los arbustos.

Dejando eso, ahora tenía algo que hacer con el charco de sangre, limpiarlo como fuera posible para que no fuera encontrado por algún curioso que entre aquí. Con cubetas de agua y una escoba, fregaba el piso de tierra haciendo que se disolviera quedando solo una mancha roja muy opaca, con un poco más de tierra por encima no se verá tan raro y pasará desapercibido.

Una vez terminé con aquello, una llamada se hacía presente en mi bolsillo. Al ver el contacto, era Eli…

-¡¿Hola, Eli, estás bien?!- Con angustiada voz contesté la llamada. –¿Hola…?- Pero al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba silencio, después de unos segundos, colgó.

¿Pero qué diablos? Tengo muchas cosas por hacer… No podré cuidarlas a todas así…

-Iré a la Universidad, esperaré hasta la hora de salida para encontrarme con Eli.-

.

El timbre sonó en todo el campus indicando la hora de salida. Chicos y chicas se dirigían a sus autos de último modelo y otro en grupo se iban a pie.

Esperaba a que cruzara por la entrada cierta rubia acompañada de peli morada y su amiga de coletas altas.

Di mi último sorbo al té, cuando divisé a dos de ellas por la ventana de la cafetería que se ubicaba en frente de la Universidad. Dejé el efectivo en la mesa y salí para hablar con ellas.

-¡Nico, Nozomi!- Las mencionadas voltearon a la par al escuchar sus nombres.

-Vaya, Umi-chan. Hola, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- Decía con voz dulce la más alta.

-¿No deberías estar en clases aún, Umi?- Hablaba esta vez la de ojos carmín.

-Bueno, yo… ando haciendo unas cosas, je. ¿No viene Eli con ustedes? ¿Dónde está?-

Ambas cruzaron miradas entre sí por un momento. Después Nico sonrió de medio labio.

-No ha venido a clases porque vomita mucho, jaja.- Soltó Nico primeramente riendo a carcajadas.

-¡Nico-cchi, no lo digas así!-

-¿Entonces qué? Dile tú lo que le pasa. A no ser, que la hayas embarazado de tanto amor, ¿no es así, Nozomi?-

-¡Nico-cchi!- Las mejillas de Nozomi se ponían coloradas con tal comentario. Hasta yo me llegue a ruborizar por eso…

-Eh… Chicas, ¿qué es lo que pasa aquí? Ya, en serio…-

-Eli-cchi se enfermó. Ha estado viniendo a clases cortadas y después se retira. Debe de tener una infección en el estómago, dice que no nos acerquemos hasta que se alivie.- Comentó Nozomi.

-La primera vez nos asustó, lo contuvo todo en su boca y fue corriendo como loca hasta el baño más cercano. Notamos líquido rojo y eso nos alarmó, creíamos que era sangre y que se podría tratar de algo grave, pero sólo dijo que era algo que comió y le cayó mal… ¡Egh!- Añadió Nico con asco a lo último.

-¿Desde cuándo está así? ¿Ya fue a ver algún Doctor?- Si ya estaba enferma, me carcomía la culpa por dentro de saber qué la dejé peor…

-Desde hace un mes tiene esos síntomas, y aquella vez que nos reunimos en mi departamento parecía que ya se había aliviado, aunque después de ese día el vómito se hizo más frecuente hasta ahora. Ayer fue al Doctor, nos mostró la cartilla y la receta de los medicamentos.-

-Me siento muy mal por ella… N-Necesito verla, saber que está bien. Ella me marcó pero enseguida colgó.- Dije mostrándoles el registro de la llamada en mi celular.

-Oh, debió equivocarse. A uno se le va el dedo por error, sabes.- Decía sin interés la peli negra.

-Aun así, tengo algo que hablar personalmente con ella. ¿Sigue en el mismo departamento?-

-Sí, ¿aún recuerdas dónde queda? Podemos llevarte si quieres.- Ofrecía la ayuda Nozomi con la típica sonrisa maternal que la caracterizaba.

-Muchas gracias, pero puedo llegar sola. Como dije antes, es personal, si no les molesta.-

-¡Ahh, ¿quieres estar a solas con Eli, Umi?! Pero que te traes entre… ¡Eek! D-Duele…- Nozomi le propinó un buen codazo a Nico y esta última se sobaba el área donde recibió dicho golpe. –No toleras una pequeña broma, celo… ¡¿Mhn?!- Le tapó la boca con ambas manos y con mirada sombría se dirigió a Nico.

-Tenemos que ensayar para la exposición de mañana, Nico-cchi. Cuando lleguemos a mi departamento me aseguraré de que aprendas todo lo que dirás de memoria muy bien…- Ahora su semblante era malévolo, Nico solo asintió con la cabeza para que la soltara. –Nosotras nos vamos, saluda a Eli-cchi de nuestra parte.- Se despedía agitando su mano y llevándose casi a rastras a Nico aterrorizada.

Me alegra que aún se lleven como de costumbre. Haciendo sus bromas y esas cosas…

Después de despedirme de ellas, regresé a la cafetería de antes y compre una rebanada de pastel de chocolate que fue puesta dentro de una caja de cartón. No me gusta llegar de visita con las manos vacías, y apuesto a que Eli le gustará. Sólo espero que pueda comérselo…

Caminé unas cinco cuadras lejos de la Universidad, llegando a un edificio chico de siete pisos. La casa de Eli quedaba lejos de la Universidad por lo que tuvo que rentar un apartamento cerca de este y no se le dificultará con los transportes, viviendo solo ella en él. Es muy fuerte e independiente así que lo tiene todo arreglado.

Subí las escalerillas reforzadas con un fuerte metal hasta llegar al último piso, el piso más vacío del edificio, pues la última habitación era la de Eli y al otro extremo era habitada por otra persona quedando en medio cuatro apartamentos solos separándolos de cualquier ruido.

Ya estando una vez frente a su puerta, toqué tres veces y la llamé.

-Buenas, Eli. Soy Umi, ¿estás en casa?- Podía escuchar leves ruidos al otro lado pero estos no me eran claros para identificar que estaba haciendo.

Volví a tocar pero ahora más fuerte que antes.

-¿Eli? ¡Eli!- Ahora se escuchaba un fuerte y desgarrador toser acompañado de ascos. –¡¿Eli?! ¡Abre la puerta, voy a ayudarte!-

Movía la perilla con frustración y desespero, llegando a golpear la puerta con el lado de mi cuerpo siendo el brazo izquierdo donde recibiría el dolor. Una, dos, tres, cuatro veces hasta que la puerta se abrió y del mismo impulso caí al suelo estampando mi rostro en él.

Al levantar la mirada en ese pequeño pasillo, había cosas tiradas por doquier, zapatos, ropa, bolsas, libros, papeles, etcétera. Era un completo desorden.

Me levanté y fui corriendo a donde se encontraba Eli, que era la sala. Quedé en seco al ver el lugar mucho peor que el pasillo, era como si un intruso entrará e hiciera su maldad de destruir todo, paredes sucias y con marcas de golpes hundidos, sillones rasgados como si lo hubiesen hecho con navajas, la cortina rota a punto de caerse y una mesita de cuatro patas esquinera hecha pedazos.

Y para empeorar las cosas, Eli sentada sosteniendo con ambas manos una cubeta y su cabeza estaba hundida en esta, acompañada de sus sonoros ascos… Vestía una blusa floja de tela delgada y unos shorts cortos.

-Eli… Pareciera que estás vomitando tus tripas…- Lo decía por la agresividad en como sonaba…

-Ja… No debiste entrar… No estoy en mis mejores momentos…- Resonaba su voz dentro de aquella cubeta.

-Y yo que te traía una rebana de pastel… Eli, tengo que preguntarlo…- Deje la caja sobre el sillón individual, me quité el saco dejándolo también y me acerqué un poco a ella.

-No, Umi, no lo hagas.- Por fin me daba la cara con notorio aspecto moribundo.

-¿Estás… bien?-

Por varios minutos se quedó mirándome con expresión neutral sin decir palabra alguna, aunque no dijera nada, por mi cabeza pasaban las frases como: "¿Es en serio?" "¿Cómo puedes preguntarme tal cosa en estas condiciones?" "Estoy mal, ¡muy mal, joder!". Probablemente es lo que Eli estuviera pensando para ella misma. Pero a pesar de la estúpida pregunta, no lo hice con mala intención, no me refería a sus problemas estomacales. Yo lo que quería saber es que fue lo qué paso en la montaña…

-Debes irte, aquí apesta asqueroso, ni siquiera yo lo soporto…- Agitó un Spray y roció la sala hasta acabarse la lata que sostenía para después lanzarla al suelo. Ciertamente, era desagradable respirar en el lugar, incluso hasta me malhumoraba, pero no me iría.

¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquila después de lo que sucedió? Estaba realmente preocupada de perderla…

-Eli, vine porque quería asegurarme de que estabas bien. Además, quiero saber qué sucedió anoche. Fuimos atacadas, ¿lo recuerdas? Te… disparé… ¿Cómo es que sigues respirando? ¡El tipo también casi te abre el estómago!-

-No sé de lo que estás hablando, no he salido de casa. Y lo poco que he salido es de mi apartamento a la escuela y ahí de regreso…-

-¡Vamos, no me mientas! Hablamos anoche, nos encontramos en la montaña, estabas "practicando", ¿no es así? Después escuchamos a unos pervertidos, me sacaste de ahí y luego de la nada nos ataca un tipo que no sé quién era por la maldita oscuridad y la capucha que tenía. ¡Herí como pude al tipo en la espalda pero este ni se inmutó! ¡Te puso en medio y te disparé!-

-Deberías tranquilizarte… Cómo dije, no sé de lo que… ¡Ugh…! ¡Bugh!- De nuevo Eli hundía su cabeza en la cubeta desechando lo que tiene que desechar…

-Tienes una herida de bala en el pecho que lo comprobará.-

No me importo que estuviera vomitando aquellos ácidos y lo que viniera acompañado de ello. Me acerqué jalando su blusa para poner al descubierto su pecho, pero esta obvio impedía que lo hiciera poniendo de por medio la cubeta que de un golpe en falso, cayó al suelo derramando todo su desagradable contenido…

El hedor se extendió más en el aire, lleve mis manos a mi nariz y boca, viendo aquel viscoso líquido rojo, ¿esos son coágulos de sangre? Pero lo más sorprendente era ver lo asqueroso, repulsivo y casi entero que estaba ahí, no podía despegar la mirada de eso. ¿Literalmente, Eli estaba vomitando sus intestinos? Volteé la vista aterrada para encontrarme con ese par de azules celestes.

-Tú… No estás nada bien, ¿cierto, Eli?- Aun con las manos me cubría del horrible olor. –¿Yo te hice esto?-

-No debiste venir en primer lugar a presenciar todo esto…-

-Eli…-

-¿Por qué traías esa arma contigo? ¿Seguridad, Umi? ¿De qué te estás protegiendo?-

Aquellas interrogantes me dejaron helada, ¿acaso ella podría saber algo? ¿Sabe de los vampiros o lo que soy?

Con serenidad, Eli fue a buscar un trapeador, una cubeta más pequeña con agua donde vertió cloro y se puso a fregar aquella suciedad en el suelo. Me aparte de ella un poco, no podía quedarme parada viendo como la fuerte Eli ahora con aspecto moribundo limpiaba. En silencio comencé a recoger toda basura metiéndola en una bolsa negra que tomé de la cocina, no escuché queja por parte de ella así que seguí con el trabajo.

.

Mientras ambas hacíamos lo nuestro en el departamento a punto de terminar, las preguntas de Eli quedaban en el aire sin ser respondidas.

¿Realmente ella podría saber algo…? Tenía miedo de decir algo y ella comenzara a sospechar.

-Tu pistola es algo particular, las balas están muy bien hechas para ser de madera, de roble blanco, precisamente. ¿Quién diseñaría algo así y para qué? Es bastante peligroso que traigas eso contigo.-

-Eli, me responderías antes, ¿cómo lograste sobrevivir? No pareces tener ningún rasguño en tu cuerpo por lo de anoche, dejando de lado tus malestares...- Le hacía nudo a la segunda bolsa de basura. –¿Por qué estás en estas condiciones? ¿Alguien entro e hizo esto?-

-Tu cuchillo también es muy fino, ¿son reliquias familiares? Están muy bien cuidadas.-

Evadía mis preguntas con más preguntas… Estaba recogiendo la basura del pasillo y acomodando los zapatos de la entrada cuando escuché de nuevo los ascos de Eli. Corrí hasta donde estaba pero esta ya había salido disparada directo al baño sin soltar el trapeador, cerrando detrás de ella la puerta con brusquedad.

-Eli, las chicas me dijeron que tienes estos síntomas desde hace un mes. Tienes que ver un Doctor cuanto antes, no es para nada normal que vomites… eso… Tienes algo grave.-

-Lo que tengo no puede curarlo un Doctor…- Se escuchó en el interior del baño. –¿Por qué no mejor me dices bien, por qué tienes esa pistola?-

"Porque soy una Lobo-Cazador, Eli. Un licántropo que te podría asechar en cualquier momento." No podía decirle tal cosa… Empeoraría todo, tal vez si le dijera que mi padre es muy sobreprotector sería más creíble, aunque no me gusta mentir culpando a terceros. Sin embargo, ella es una persona confiable, sé que podría aconsejarme pero no quiero involucrarla, no después de lo que ya paso…

-Te daré respuesta a todas tus dudas, ¿pero podrías responderme tú también? Así estaríamos a mano, por favor.- Tenía que buscar la forma de hacerla hablar.

-Oye, Umi… ¿Crees en los vampiros? ¿En verdad existen?- ¡Mierda, lo ha preguntado directamente! ¿Ahora qué respondo ante eso?

-Ja, ja… ¿Tú crees en esas cosas, Eli? No hay nada que temer, a lo que deberíamos temerle es a los mosquitos… Ja, ja…- No creo que el nerviosismo se haya notado en esa risa, ¿verdad?

-Ya veo…- Hubo un silencio por varios segundos, se escuchó el sonido del agua irse por el retrete y un extraño crujido algo tosco, como si algo se partiera.

-¿Está todo bien ahí dentro, Eli? ¿Puedo traerte algo que necesites?- Acerqué mi oído a la puerta, no la escuchaba... –¿Eli?-

Un fuerte golpe me hizo retroceder bruscamente tomándome la cabeza, para ver a Eli corriendo directamente hacia mí empuñando el palo de la escoba quebrado.

Fallé al intentar esquivarlo…

Una fuerte punzada de dolor desgarrador sentía en mi estómago, escupí sangre al instante mientras Eli me apuñalaba más a fondo hasta atravesarme, una enorme mancha de sangre coloreaba mi blusa blanca… ¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¡¿Cómo llegamos a esto?!

-Eli… ¿Por qué? ¡AAGGHH!- Sacó con agresividad el palo y ahora lo empuñaba a mi pecho, iba por mi corazón. –Detente, por favor, ¡estás mal!- Sostenía su puño intentando arrebatarle esa palo que usaba por "estaca", forcejeando conmigo alcancé a ver como levantó su rodilla, ¿qué seguiría después de eso? No me lo esperé…

El ahogado "crack" que escuché me hizo perder el equilibrio cayendo al suelo, saqué las lágrimas que me estaba aguantando desde hace rato del dolor, volteé a ver mi rodilla izquierda y estaba floja, la sangre no se hizo esperar asomando los huesos atravesando mi piel, una rodilla invertida, ¡como las patas de flamingos!

Rabié como loca removiéndome en el suelo como si fuese un gusano, ¡duele de puta madre! ¿Cómo no puede sentir algo? ¿Le es tan fácil hacerme esto?

-¿Entonces si sienten dolor? Tenía entendido que no.- Dijo mientras buscaba algo a su alrededor tranquilamente.

No puedo correr, me tiene donde quiere… ¿Mi pierna sanará? ¡¿Papá, esto volverá a la normalidad?! Pequeños raspones y cortadas sanaban rápido, ¿pero qué con esto? El miedo y la desesperación me estaban invadiendo al grado de no poder hacer nada, no podía ni articular palabra alguna o siquiera poder razonar algo, todo fue tan inesperado…

Cuando vi que entró a una habitación empecé a arrastrarme para llegar y alcanzar mi mochila, pero con cada movimiento forzado, sentía como subía la sangre por mi garganta para vomitarla, estaba dejando un enorme charco de sangre debajo de mí. Hice todo el esfuerzo por estirarme y de un jalón, los cuadernos, lápices y mi pistola caían, ésta última giró hasta llegar debajo del sillón largo donde antes estaba sentada la rubia.

Metí mi mano debajo del sillón, estirándola para alcanzarla y apenas si tocaba con la punta de los dedos la culata.

-¿Qué haces?- Se acercó y me levanto para lanzarme contra otra mesita esquinera estrellándome con la lámpara que tenía base de vidrio, arqueé la espalda al sentir los pedazos de vidrio que se enterraban a mi piel.

-¡NO SOY LO QUE CREES!- Grité exasperada empuñando un pedazo roto de vidrio que apuntaba a Eli, esta enarcó una ceja. –¡¿Cómo puedes atacarme así sin más?! ¡A una amiga! ¿¡QUÉ MIERDA PASA POR TU CABEZA?! ¿Vampiros, es eso, crees que soy uno? ¡Tú debes ser uno, después de todo sigues viva, ¿no?! ¡NO ME DEJASTE NI HABLAR, PODÍAMOS HABLAR! N-No puedo con esto… No puedo… no puedo… no…-

Mi rostro estaba mojado, sudor y lágrimas, respiración agitada y escalofríos estando toda temblorosa, a este grado debo estar delirando, susurrando cosas inconscientemente sin siquiera yo misma entenderme… Mi vista se tornaba borrosa de las mismas lágrimas y mis parpados pesados. La figura de Eli acercándose retiró el vidrio de mi mano y cortó su palma emanando sangre de esta.

-Si bebes sangre… hu… humana, ¿te podrías recuperar, no?- Acercó su palma a mi boca, sentí su sabor un poco y después se la escupí en la cara. Rabia sentía, estaba cabreada con ella y conmigo misma. –Muy bien, en vez de platicar, ¿por qué no descubrimos cosas nuevas?-

Me sacó de la esquina donde estaba recargada jalándome del cuello de la blusa, ya no podía moverme, no tenía energía para negarme por lo que me arrastró con fuerza hasta el centro de la sala.

-Eres muy resistente, Umi. ¿Comes la carne humana también? La masticas y la tragas, me refiero.-

¿Qué estupideces dice? Eso es sumamente repulsivo e inhumano…

-Me atacas sin fundamentos, tan segura estás de que soy una de esas cosas, ¿no? Dime, ¿tú pones eso en práctica?- Dije eso último vacilando con ella, pero me extraño la expresión que puso para después desviar su mirada…

-Un humano ya habría muerto, pero tú sigues hablando. Lo siento, Umi. Nunca pensé que mi liberación estuviera más cerca de lo que pensé. Puedo incluso sentirlo estando contigo, me das una extraña sensación que no puedo explicar, ¿cómo no lo pude notar antes?- ¿Liberación? ¿A qué se refiere? –Si quiero terminar con mi sufrimiento, debo de matarte, tal como ella dijo.-

-¿Pero qué cosas dices, de quién hablas? ¡Oye!- Entró de nuevo a la habitación y salió con una pequeña maleta de cuero. Hincándose a mi lado sacaba una estaca de por lo menos 30 centímetros empuñándola con fuerza.

-Ya no lo resisto, es insoportable… Si te clavo esto en el corazón, todo acabará… Siento ser egoísta…-

-¡Eli, Eli! Podemos hablar, por favor, baja eso. No soy un vampiro, eso te lo puedo asegurar. ¡Ayudémonos mutuamente! No vayas a cometer un error.-

-Lo siento…-

-Eli, por favor. No quiero morir…-

-Tampoco yo…- Alzaba la estaca frente a mí.

-¡E… li…!-

Alcancé a escuchar el golpe de la estaca contra el suelo al atravesarme… Un dolor que no puedo explicar, que de pronto de lo rápido y fuerte que fue, hizo que todo mi cuerpo se relajara.

Sollozos a duras penas escuchaba…

 _-¿Por qué tú, Umi?-_ La oscuridad me terminó de envolver…

Sí… ¿Por qué… yo…?

 _ **-Umi POV (Fin)-**_

.

.

.

La castaña de ojos esmeraldas acomodaba bolsas de sangre en un refrigerador horizontal que tenía en el sótano, apilando esas bolsas por días de la semana. Apuntando fechas y cuentas de montos, transcribía es su libreta escuchándose el grafito en el papel.

-Bien, ya abastecí lo necesario, e incluso tengo el respaldo de emergencia. ¡Sí, todo perfecto!- Cerró la puerta del refrigerador asegurándolo con un candado, y dejó la libreta encima de una repisa. Subió por las escaleras de metal para poder recostarse en uno de sus sillones favoritos en la sala de estar.

Esta era enorme, dejando ver un candelabro colgado en el centro de la sala muy antiguo, en medio de la pared una chimenea enorme que cabría hasta una persona en él, encarando la gran puerta de madera que tenía por entrada a esa Mansión. La chica fue y se recostó en el sillón largo de color vino, a pesar de los más sillones que tenía ahí, este era su favorito por un motivo, pues detrás del respaldo estaba una mesa larga pegada, en ella tenía copas y muchas botellas cristalinas con alcohol y otras botellas aparte de vino tinto. De alguna manera a Tsubasa le agradaba el olor de tenerlo cerca cuando descansaba, más no consumía dichas bebidas.

Acomodó el cojín detrás de su cabeza y cerraría los ojos por unos minutos, no fue hasta que el insistente vibrar de cierto aparato hiciera que su momento de relax terminara.

 _ **-Tsubasa POV-**_

Teniendo aún los ojos cerrados, contesté no antes dejar salir un bostezo.

 _-¿Hola?-_

 _-T-Tsubasa, ¿estás ocupada?-_

 _-¿Honoka?-_ La alarmante voz de Honoka hizo que me enderezara a la vez que tallaba mis ojos. _–¿Está todo bien?-_

 _-No… Ya no sé qué hacer, estoy desesperada, tengo mucho miedo…-_

 _-Honoka, tranquilízate y dime que pasa.-_

 _Yo… Estoy asesinando… Yo no lo hago… ¡Ella me impulsa! Yo no lo hice… Tú… Ven a mi casa.-_

 _-Tardaré 30 minutos en llegar, quédate donde estás, ¿de acuerdo?-_

 _-Rápido o Ella lo hará de nuevo…-_ Colgó.

Después de eso me apresuré en vestirme con ropa casual, cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me monté en mi bicicleta. El lloriqueo de Honoka me puso la piel de gallina imaginándome lo peor. ¿A quién se refería con Ella?

Vamos… ¡No puede ser tan débil para no manejarlo! ¡No te creo que hayas lastimado a alguien!

Pedaleé con fuerzas escuchando debajo de mí el craqueo de las cadenas, iba a una buena velocidad pero terminaría llegando el tiempo que le estimé por teléfono, mi casa está ubicada casi a las afueras de la ciudad pero eso no es impedimento para no poder llegar minutos antes, mientras sepa que atajos tomar y no pasen autos tan frecuente…

A medio camino volvió a vibrar el móvil.

 _-¿Honoka, sigues en tú casa?-_ Sostenía el móvil con la zurda.

 _-S-Sí… Por favor, n-no tardes…-_ Titubeaba con inhalación con mocos… Me estaba mortificando escucharla así.

 _-Pronto estaré contigo. Espera un poco más.-_ Colgué esta vez al escuchar un _"Sí"_ por parte de ella.

Pedaleé con más fuerzas parándome del asiento al ver una vuelta que me llevaría por una calle principal para entrar a la ciudad.

Antes de acercarme y girar por esa calle, estampé en seco escuchándose un pesado golpe y llantas rechinar. Mi cuerpo se inclinó hacia delante soltando la bicicleta, volé por los aires cayendo con brutalidad en el concreto…

Todo mi cuerpo estaba adolorido, especialmente mi cabeza, emanaba sangre y podía sentir los raspones en mi rostro y el resto del cuerpo. Giré la cabeza en dirección a donde estaba ese auto negro, ¿cómo no lo vi venir?

Descendía de él una figura alta y esbelta de cabellos dorados… No pude verle el rostro cuando se acercó porque mi vista se tornó en penumbra. A duras penas alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decía.

-…Dios… De todas las… ¿…qué… ella?-

Sentí como la persona de un fuerte agarre me arrastraba, pero el dolor me puso a dormir…

-Ho… no…-

 _ **-Tsubasa POV (Fin)-**_

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 _"Me gusta hacer creer a las personas cosas que no son." (:_

 _Por cierto, me gustaría hacerles una pregunta, lectores. ¿Qué les está pareciendo la historia hasta el momento? Me gustaría saber para no estar tan apresurada, pues tengo otras cosas que hacer, como es: la escuela, proyectos y más. Espero me lo hagan saber. Ciao~_


	8. Chapter 8

Descendía de él una figura alta y esbelta de cabellos dorados… No pude verle el rostro cuando se acercó porque mi vista se tornó en penumbra. A duras penas alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decía.

-…Dios… De todas las… ¿…qué… ella?-

Sentí como la persona de un fuerte agarre me arrastraba, pero el dolor me puso a dormir…

-Ho… no…-

 _ **-Tsubasa POV (Fin)-**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Aquí vamos de nuevo…" "De todos los lugares que podías esconderla, ¿la traes a tú casa? ¡Qué patética!"_

-¿Podrías callarte? ¡Cuando llegue Tsubasa te pondrá un alto!-

" _¿Me golpeará? ¿O te golpeará a ti? ¡Ja, ja, ja!-_

-¡Silencio!-

La arrogante voz en mi cabeza continúa fastidiándome, taladrándome a cada instante al punto de desesperarme por mis actos. ¿Qué podría hacer? No pensé que le arrebataría la vida a una de mis amigas, ni mucho menos a Maki… Ella que estuvo apoyándome de cerca y había confesado sus sentimientos, ¡a un monstruo como yo! A veces siento que no soy yo misma, algo en mí se apaga y ya no sé lo que me sucede, es ahí cuando _Ella_ entra…

Golpeaba mi cabeza repetidas veces con la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba apoyada, viendo frente a mí el cuerpo de Maki. No hallé otro lugar donde meterla y desesperada la traje como pude aquí. ¿Cómo? Ni yo misma lo sé…

Estoy hecha un desastre llorando como niña pequeña, ni siquiera he cambiado mis ropas sucias, y el puto dolor en mi espalda me tiene bien pendeja, arde en vez en cuando… Agh…

Tsubasa, ¿por qué tardas? ¡Llega por favor, llega!

Como si mis suplicas fueran escuchadas, escuché ruido en la entrada, por lo que bajé corriendo como loca extasiada a recibirla. Abrí la puerta y la abracé con fuerzas.

-¿O-Onee-chan? Me… me estás asfixiando…-

-¡¿Yukiho?! Me desprendí del abrazo al darme cuenta de la persona errónea, y no venía sola.

-Hola, Honoka-san. ¿Está todo bien? Pareciese como si estuviera llorando, además de que su uniforme está…- Arisa señaló mi blusa que estaba cubierta de manchas oscuras… ¡Mierda!

-Eso parece sangre…- Decía Yukiho.

Tragué saliva a ver como cambiaban sus expresiones ante mí. No sabía que decir, ¿Qué les diría?

Las tomé de la muñeca a ambas llevándolas hasta la sala obligándolas a que se sentarán en los sillones. Se empezó el interrogatorio.

-¿Onee-chan, qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan alterada?-

-Es… es que… ¿por qué vino Arisa?- Tropezaba con mis palabras. Ambas chicas se miraron desconcertadas.

-Sabes que ella viene a casa este día. ¿No estás bien, verdad?-

-Oh, sí, es verdad. Lo siento.- Palmeé mi frente.

-P-Puedo retirarme si no se encuentra bien, Ho…- La dulce voz de la pequeña rusa fue interrumpida por la de una que intentó sonar autoritaria.

-No, no te iras, Arisa. Ya estás aquí, vienes conmigo no con ella. Además…- Volteó a verme. –¿Por qué estás tan sucia? ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? Hay gotas en el suelo mal limpiadas con el mismo color rojo.-

" _La pequeña de tez clara se ve deliciosa, ¿no lo crees?"_ Ignoré aquello golpeándome mentalmente.

-B-Bien, ¿quieres saber qué es esto? Es sangre.-

-Creo que debo irme.- Arisa se puso de pie, al pasar a mi lado la detuve.

-No te preocupes, es falsa.- Le guiñé un ojo. –Es para el disfraz de la "Escuela Embrujada", ¿lo recuerdan? Muchas gracias, Yukiho. Arruinaste mi sorpresa.- Solté un suspiro para hacerlo notar de lo más normal.

-¡Oh, increíble! ¿De qué se disfrazará, Honoka-san?- A la pequeña rubia le brillaban los ojos. Se lo ha creído por completo, bueno, fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió.

-Me vestiré de…- Me acerqué a la pequeña para estar lo suficiente cerca de su cuello. –Vampi…-

-¡Sí, sí, sí, ya entendimos!- A empujones, Yukiho me apartaba de la menor. –Pero aun así, ¿cómo puedes ser tan torpe para derramártelo encima del uniforme? Las manchas ya no se quitaran…-

-Jaja, sí… Chicas, ¿les parece si les doy dinero y van a algún Café por ahí? No las esperaba tan rápido en casa…- Tenía que sacarlas de alguna forma.

-No. Tengo que prestarle unas cosas a Arisa, como dije antes, ya está aquí. No se irá ni saldremos. Vamos, Arisa.- Comenzaban a salir de la sala pero les bloqueé el paso.

-¿P-Podrían traerme algo del mini-super? De paso se compran unas botanas, no hay que ofrecerle a Arisa, Yukiho.-

-¡¿Te comiste mi bolsa grande de frituras?!- ¿Tenía una? Ni siquiera me había acercado a la cocina, me he estado alimentando de diferente forma… Asentí con pequeñas risitas. –¡Rayos! Bien, entonces tú pondrás el dinero, y no me lo des incomple…-

Yukiho cortó lo que decía para voltear al techo, Arisa hacía lo mismo. Leves golpes se escuchaban que después aumentaban como si quisieran hacer un agujero, cosa que me desconcertó y puse más atención a esos ruidos extraños. Yukiho volvió su mirada hacia mí e hizo su interrogante.

-¿Tienes a alguien arriba?-

-¡No, estamos solas!- Dije casi automáticamente… Se me aceleraba el corazón. Sólo el cuerpo de Maki estaba arriba y tenía que sacarlo. ¿Pero que son esos ruidos?

-¿Entonces alguien entró por una ventana? Arisa, ocúltate. Onee-chan, vamos a ver qué es eso.- Agarraba una raqueta de tenis vieja que estaba escondida detrás de un sillón.

-No, talvez algo se cayó de la repisa. Dejé las ventanas abiertas, sí, y el viento está fuerte. Debe ser eso.- Volvía a bloquearle la salida. Esta frunció el ceño en molestia.

-¿Por qué me bloqueas el paso? Estas encubriendo a alguien, ¿no es así? Dije que no metieras a nadie a ningún desconocido mientras nuestros padres están ausentes.-

-No, no. En serio, no es nada de lo que piensas… V-Vayan al parque a jugar.- Carcajeé pero esto la hizo molestar aún más.

-¡No somos niñas! Si no te quitas te doy con la raqueta a ti.-

-V-Vamos, Yuki… ¿eh, pasos?-

-¡Alguien está bajando!- Gritó Yukiho al escucharse unas pisadas que estaban a punto de bajar por las escaleras.

Pero un ruido más fuerte que caía por las escaleras nos alertó a todas corriendo a ver lo que sucedía. Estupefactas nos quedamos al ver el cuerpo de Maki tirado frente a nosotras, en como esta última daba pequeños espasmos, trató de apoyarse con sus manos pero estampó de nuevo al suelo…

-Esto no puede estar pasando…- Dije apenas audible. Podía jurar que estaba temblando como nunca y no podía detenerme.

¿Cómo? ¿Pero cómo sucedió esto? Básicamente el cuerpo de aquella peli roja estaba moviéndose frente a mis ojos. Esta estaba mucho más cubierta de sangre que yo, prácticamente bañada en sangre y todavía con el cuello abierto… Tratando de ponerse de pie inútilmente porque caía al intento.

-¿¡Nishikino-san!?- La primera en reaccionar era mi hermana que se acercó a socorrer a Maki. De reojo miraba a Arisa que estaba igual que yo, pero la diferencia del impacto es enorme porque la mujer que lucha frente a mí, yo la asesiné, ¿no es así? ¡ESO FUE LO QUE PASO…! Pero está moviéndose, respira con dificultad, ¡pero respira a fin de cuentas!

-N-No puedo… res…pirar…- Agitada Maki tomaba aire por la boca, inhalando y exhalando de manera exagerada mientras se tomaba la garganta.

-¡Arisa, llama a una ambulancia rápido, es probable que se haya golpeado la tráquea al caer por las escaleras! Y la herida en su cuello…- La pequeña rusa corrió a tomar el teléfono tecleando el número de urgencias.

 _-Habla al Hospital General, ¿cuál es su emergencia?-_

-¡Tenemos a una persona grave con…!- Arrebate el teléfono de la oreja de la rubia y lo colgué, desconecté todo el cableado que le daba línea. Las chicas me miraban atemorizadas.

-Qué… ¡¿Qué diablos haces, Onee-chan?!-

-Nadie llamará a nadie…- Dije de manera fría.

-¡Buscaré ayuda afuera!- Trató de salir a prisas Arisa llegando abrir un poco la puerta, pero con mi velocidad la estampé contra esta, cerrándola de nuevo y asegurándola.

-Me duele… por favor, ya…- Dijo mientras le torcía el brazo derecho detrás de su espalda, oprimiéndola contra la puerta.

-Dije que no llamaría a nadie. Necesitas una lección por hacer caso omiso.- La oprimí ahora contra la pared tan fuerte, que los cuadros de fotografías que estaban colgados cayeron.

-¡Basta, la estás lastimando, ¿por qué haces eso?!- De reojo miré a Yukiho como se desbordaba de desesperación teniendo a Maki en brazos, esta última con la mirada al suelo.

Levanté de apoco el cuerpo de Arisa elevándola a centímetros del suelo, al igual que Umi lo hizo conmigo horas atrás… Su rostro cambiaba de un rojo de esfuerzo tornándose a un purpura de asfixia rodando sus ojos hacia arriba.

-¡No lo hagas, Honoka! ¿Se te metió el Demonio o qué? ¡La vas a matar!- Con jalones a mis brazos y golpes a mi espalda, Yukiho trataba de detenerme y casi logra su cometido, pues los golpes en mi espalda me provocaron ardor y aflojé el agarre de la rubia.

Para quitarme de encima a mi hermana, solté una patada que la sacó hasta el final de ese pasillo.

" _Deberías matarlos a todos y hacerlos pedazos." "¡Destrípalos!"_

-¡Jajaja… Siento que Eli pierda a su adorable hermana, JAJAJA!- Terminé por clavar mis colmillos en su cuello.

-¡NOOO!-

Escuché al fondo y después recibí un placaje que me tomaba por la cintura, soltando a la menor.

Al ver bien de quien se trataba, esta me recibió con sus filosos orbes oscuros que hacia resaltar el violeta en ellos, corriendo y tacleándome con la puerta que se destruyó del golpe en el trayecto. Fuimos a dar afuera de la casa.

Maki quedó encima de mí, noté como ahora respiraba placenteramente sin dificultad alguna, pero su piel se estaba poniendo rojiza hasta el punto de humear.

-Ahora tiene sentido… regresaste como…-

-¿Cómo qué?- Dejaba a relucir sus colmillos en su mandíbula de manera amenazante.

-¿Estás consciente de lo que ahora eres?-

-Yo… lo arreglaré.-

-Eso no se arregla…-

-Tú me hiciste así. ¡Sé cómo funciona esto, lo he leído!-

-Sí, seguro. Te quemaras por completo si sigues que te dé el sol.- Apartaba a un lado a Maki para incorporarme.

-No me importa, puedo soportarlo. Todo es mental, no caeré.-

-¡Ajá! Que bien lo asimilaste.- Esbocé una sonrisa divertida. –Mira lo que hiciste con la puerta, hah…- Entré de nuevo a casa encontrándome a la pequeña rusa presionando la herida del cuello y aun tosiendo, a su lado Yukiho que me miraba y estaba a la defensiva.

-¿Qué les pareció mi actuación de vampiro? Bastante realista, ¿cierto? ¡Jaja! Seré fabulosa en el evento.-

-Aléjate, Honoka…- Yukiho se aferró más al cuerpo de Arisa.

-No te haría nada, hermanita. Claro, si no me provocas.-

" _¡Slap!"_ Recibí una bofetada por parte de ella.

-…..-

-Eres un monstruo…-

-No eres la primera que me lo dice.- Sujeté su rostro para verla fijo y con voz firme le ordené. –Escucha con atención: Todo lo que acaba de ocurrir, lo olvidarás…-

-Ya es suficiente, Honoka.- Quería entrar de nuevo Maki, sin embargo la "Ley de Vampiros" se lo impedía. Desconociendo la extraña barrera invisible frente a ella.

-Limpiarás la sangre "falsa" que derramé en mi habitación y donde haya rastros de esta…-

-¡Mierda! ¿Qué tanto lo dices? ¡Déjame entrar, me estoy empezando a quemar!-

-Nunca le des paso a nuestro hogar a Maki o lo pagarás muy caro, ni mucho menos a Tsubasa…- Esto último lo dije en susurro a su oído para que no alcanzará a escuchar la peli roja. –Arisa le pasó un pequeño accidente, nada de qué preocuparse. Estará bien.-

Terminé con la hipnosis con Yukiho y ahora aplicaría la misma táctica con la rubia. Mientras Maki luchaba por entrar…

-Nnghh… Honoka…-

-¡No es justo! Tú eres más resistente que yo y apenas acabas de despertar… ¿Cómo rayos es que te convertiste? Sigo sin entenderlo… Y pensar que antes estaba muerta del miedo.-

-Y tú me lo preguntas… ¿Huh? La… la piel se me está cayendo…-

-Te traeré una chamarra grande y una gorra…-

-Y… ¿Qué pasara con ellas?- Señaló con su índice a Yukiho y Arisa que estaban algo idas por la hipnosis.

-No habrá problemas, olvidarán todo lo que pasó y en unas horas actuarán como normalmente lo suelen hacer.-

Mientras Maki esperaba afuera de la entrada, le indique que se lavara el rostro con agua que había atrás de la casa.

Subí a la habitación de mis padres. Saqué una chamarra grande de papá que no usaba y unas de sus gorras, esta podría cubrirle un poco el rostro y la chamarra de lo grande que es, le llegaría hasta la mitad de la falda.

Ahora otro problema, Tsubasa venía en camino… Tal vez si le marco y le explico.

" _El número que usted marcó no está disponible o se encuentra fuera del área del servicio."_

Tsk, tendré que enviarle un mensaje de texto. Espero lo vea…

" _ **Tsubasa, falsa alarma. Disculpa por preocuparte pero ya lo he arreglado, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Sé que soné desesperada antes, pero mis emociones se elevan y sigo sin poder controlar esa parte. Nos vemos y lo siento."**_

Simple y sin tanto detalle, aunque dudo que se lo crea…

-¡Honoka!-

-¡Voy, voy!-

Bajé por las escaleras con cuidado de no resbalarme con la sangre que había en ella.

-Aquí tienes.- Lancé la chamarra junto con la gorra y esta se las puso en cuanto las atrapó. –Daremos un paseo, Maki.-

-No, tengo que ir a mi casa a cambiarme, y darme una ducha. Además… no puedo estar mucho a la luz, ¿no?-

-Yo te enseñaré cómo.-

-¿Y tú piensas salir con el uniforme así? Y a la casa le falta la puerta, dejarás libre a cualquier intruso de entrar.-

-Cierto. Bueno, que te parece que, en lo que me cambio de ropa, le hablas a una ferretería para que pongan una nueva. Le presté mi celular. –Tienes tarjeta de crédito en tu mochila, ¿no? Te la traeré cuando llegue el sujeto. ¿Podrías esperar por mí, dama?- Le mostré una juguetona sonrisa.

Sonrojada desvió la mirada. Me sorprendió ese gesto, ¿no se supone que deba detestarme por lo que hice?

-Apresúrate o me calcinaré…-

-Bien.-

.

.

.

 _ **-Tsubasa POV-**_

 _-¡Gggrrhh! ¡Nnnggh!-_

 _-Mierda… ¿Pero qué clase de puto monstruo eres? ¿Eres inmortal? Me dejas atónita. Por más que te clave cosas, regeneras muy rápido, bueno, algunas tardan más que otras. Esto irá a la libreta de apuntes…-_

¿Qué son esos gritos? No veo nada… Aparte de que apesta mucho a sangre…

 _-Ahora probaré la sierra de sable, si te parece bien. Sólo cortaré del centro del muslo hasta llegar más debajo de la rodilla.-_

El ruido de la sierra se activó. Escuchándose gritos ahogados, ¿alguien estaba amordazado aparte de mí? ¿Le están torturando? ¿Dónde mierda estoy? ¿Por qué estoy escuchando todas estas cosas? ¡¿Soy la siguiente?!

 _-¡Mnh, mnhh! ¡MNGGHH!-_

Los gritos eran desgarradores y dolorosos, sentía mis huesos helar. Iba imaginando todo lo que sucedía, el crujir de los huesos al chocar con la sierra empeoraba todo apareciendo imágenes grotescas en mi mente. Por una parte quería deshacerme de la venda que cubría mis ojos y por otra parte no, poder ayudar a esa persona…

Pero parece ser que estoy bien sujetada de las muñecas, torso y pies con sogas, y la silla no se mueve, debe estar pegada al piso.

Vamos, ¿qué podría hacer? ¿Gritar por ayuda? Imposible y estúpido. También estoy amordazada con algo de tela en mi boca, sellada con cinta. Si gimoteaba en lo más mínimo, llamaría la atención del psicópata y haría lo mismo conmigo, cosa que no quería…

El ruido del sable de la sierra cesó, escuchándose sollozos entrecortados y dificultosos.

Los pasos de esa persona en pie se acercaba a mí dirección, por lo que fingí estar "dormida".

Sus fríos dedos rozaban por cada una de mis heridas del rostro. Se centró por la principal, la herida de la cabeza, no sé porque, pero rezo para que sigan abiertas y no hayan regenerado del todo, de lo contrario no sería normal que presenciara eso…

 _-Auch… Casi te abres la cabeza…-_ Teniendo su voz más cerca en definitiva se trataba de una mujer.

Despegó con cuidado la cinta de mi boca, sacando también la tela húmeda por mi saliva. No pude evitar respirar agitada.

 _-Perdón por despertarte así. Si bebes esto, curarás rápido tus heridas, te lo aseguro.-_ Podía oler más sangre cerca de mi nariz.

-¿Podrías… quitarme la venda de los ojos?- Dije temerosa esperando una contestación.

 _-…Sí. Por qué no.-_

Llevó sus manos detrás de mi cabeza y deshizo el nudo de la venda. Cuando abría los ojos y mi vista se aclaró, me encontré con ese par de azules celestes frente a mí, detrás de una careta de seguridad llena de sangre, su rostro dibujaba una triste sonrisa. Cayendo en cuenta que conocía a esta persona…

-A… ¿Ayase?- Entonces ella fue quien…

-Tsubasa, en verdad lo siento por lo de antes. Tenía prisa y no te vi.- Dijo mientras se quitaba la careta de seguridad.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?-

Miré a mis alrededores, un cuarto amplio con muchas herramientas extrañas colgadas en las paredes y otras dentro de unas vitrinas de cristal, poca luz había en el lugar que apenas se apreciaban.

-Estamos en un búnker-base, a 20 metros bajo tierra que nos separa de la casa.- La rubia apuntó con su índice hacia arriba y caminó tranquilamente hasta el switch de luz, activando varios de estos. Las luces blancas se encendieron de golpe, y ahora era todo más claro… Hasta en las orillas de esa habitación había armas, cuchillas, estacas, herramientas médicas, hachas, sierras y hasta instrumentos de tortura… Era una maldita habitación del terror con tanto arsenal que daba miedo.

Pero lo que atrajo más mi atención era la mesa sólida de acero en el centro, una persona se removía jadeante. Estaba encadenada de las muñecas y pies, sangre por los suelos que goteaban de la misma.

Su cabeza giró a donde me encontraba sentada, mostrándome sus orbes ámbar que estaban cristalinos de lágrimas, pareciesen que estuvieran a punto de salirse de su órbita al verme aquí con tal desconcierto. Reaccioné de la misma manera al ver su rostro…

-¿Sonoda…?-

-No hagas mucho contacto visual con ella. Cosas malas pasan.- El rostro de la rubia era tan sereno regalándome una cálida sonrisa que para el lugar, y situación en las que estábamos, no cuadraba para nada. Sentía escalofríos solo verla.

-¡¿Qué le estás haciendo?!-

-Averiguo cosas… Mira, bébete esto, deberían sanar tus heridas quedando como nueva. Saldrás de aquí cuando lo crea necesario, ya viste suficiente.- Apretando mis mejillas acercó un vaso introduciendo de lleno su contenido en mi boca. Era sangre, pero era diferente, tenía otro sabor y entre más la bebía sentía como quemaba mi garganta, ahogándome y regresándola… Era como acido…

-La herida está cerrando, ¡asombroso!- Limpió la sangre que escurría de la comisura de mis labios. –Te traeré agua fresca y algo para comer. Estarás un buen tiempo aquí.- Se dirigió a una puerta de metal, escuchándose detrás de ella ruidos de un elevador.

-Sonoda, no sé lo que está pasando, pero saldremos de aquí juntas.- La peli azul asintió lentamente.

En definitiva teníamos que salir de este tétrico lugar, no estábamos para nada a salvo con esa rubia, pude ver claramente a través de esos ojos que no estaba bien, sentía la locura que desprendía.

Debía aprovechar el tiempo en lo que Ayase no estaba, forcejeando desesperadamente con las sogas pero estas no cedían… No me quedó de otra que romperme el pulgar izquierdo para poder deslizar la mano. De un tirón saqué la mano raspándome con la textura de la soga.

-Bien. Sigue la otra.- Una vez estando libre de las manos, seguían las piernas que me fueron más rápidas de desatar, el problema ahora es la soga en mi torso. Tiré de ella una y otra vez para salir por debajo arrastrándome por la silla.

 _-¡Hm, mh!-_

-Ya. Ya voy.- Fui hasta donde estaba Sonoda para ayudarla. –¡Oh, por Dios!-

El cuerpo de Sonoda estaban tendido en la mesa semidesnudo, sólo las bragas y el brasier la cubrían empapada de sangre. Cortadas contundentes, en su pecho una cicatriz que burbujeaba logrando cerrarse, del muslo hasta debajo de la rodilla abierta dejándose ver los huesos rotos y varias varillas atravesando sus brazos y torso…

-Ella… ¿Por qué te está haciendo esto? Es demasiado cruel…- Le retiraba la mordaza de la boca.

-Las… cadenas… debes romperlas con algo.-

-Uh… Haré mucho ruido y eso la traerá de vuelta.-

-Ella regresará pronto…-

Agarre el sable de sierra que estaba en la repisa y comencé a cortarlas. Las cadenas tintineaba con la cuchilla.

-Estoy haciendo mucho ruido.-

-Entonces córtame las manos y pies, será más rápido.-

-¡¿Estás loca?!-

Ya tenía una de sus manos libre y con ella comenzó a sacarse las varillas del cuerpo que caían una por una al suelo resonando en el lugar. Quejándose dolorosamente se tomó un respiro mientras continuaba con la siguiente, mientras yo seguían cortando con la sierra.

-Tsubasa… tendrás que ayudarme a caminar, no podré por mi cuenta…-

-Sí, lo haré.- Corté la última que restaba, segundos después senté a Sonoda en la mesa para bajarla con sumo cuidado, temblando apenas podía sostenerse. Llevé su brazo alrededor de mi cuello, sosteniéndola de la cintura. –Y bien, dime la salida.-

-La única salida es por donde ella salió.-

-¿Qué, el ascensor?-

-Bueno, a menos que quieras romper una pared y comiences a cavar a la superficie…-

-Si trataste de ser graciosa, no lo eres.- Me dio una sonrisa de medio lado. Estaba muy exhausta, su cuerpo se hacía más pesado. –Nos toparemos de frente con Ayase…-

-Hay bastantes armas aquí… Podrías usar la que gustes.-

-¿Qué la ataque, me dices?-

-Ella… estará bien… Ya recibió un disparo, podrá con otro…-

-¿Eh, disparo? ¡Tsk! Preguntaré cuando salgamos de aquí, y tendrás que responderme.-

-Te diré lo que quieras… Espero al menos tú tengas la educación de escucharme…-

Busqué un arma con la vista, la que estuviera más cerca para no hacer mover tanto a Sonoda. Tomé una Python, revisé que estuviera cargada y llamé al ascensor de vuelta…

El ruido de las cuerdas de acero se hacían escuchan indicando que ascendía.

Ella podría estar bajando… ¡Joder! ¿Por qué rayos tendría temor de esa rubia? Soy un vampiro y ella humana, podría destrozarla. Aunque estoy en desventaja porque traigo a Sonoda mal herida… No podré moverme rápido, ni mucho menos que sepan que soy. ¿Ahora quién estaba temblando más? ¿Sonoda o yo…?

Sentí sostener débilmente la mía, donde tenía la Python. Con sus pocas fuerzas levantaba mi brazo para ponerlo recto apuntando al frente.

-No tiembles, tienes que… mantenerte firme. Sostén bien el arma o el impacto te hará retroceder de manera brusca. Hasta podrías lastimarte la muñeca…-

-Bien, ¿así?-

-Sí. En cuanto se abran las puertas y llegue a estar dentro. No dudes en disparar.-

Bien, bien… ¿Cómo llegue a terminar en todo este lío? Pude haber atacado a algunas personas antes, pero disparar un arma, para nada…

El ruido ceso y las puertas se abrían a la par lentamente. Segundos después dos detonaciones aturdieron mis oídos.

-¡Deten…! ¡Oye, para! ¡TSUBASA!- La tercera detonación se escuchó en todo el búnker. –Oye…-

-Mierda, mierda…- No podía dejar de temblar, ¡maldita sea!

-No está ahí, tampoco tenías que disparar a lo bruto. No gastes balas así…-

-Pensé que me saltaría encima con algo, me entraron nervios. ¡Esta cosa es potente!- Miraba los tres agujeros que estaban en la pared del ascensor.

-Será mejor que nos apresuremos.-

Nos adentramos al ascensor. Accioné el botón y las puertas se cerraron de nuevo comenzando a elevarnos.

-Uhm, ¿Sonoda…?- El silencio me estaba matando, tuve que romperlo.

-Pensé que todas las preguntas serían una vez que saliéramos de aquí…-

-Ayase tiene muchas armas, ¿no crees? Y cosas terribles que… matarían a cualquiera…- Volteé la vista con ella.

Todo su cuerpo estaba jodidamente terrible, y su sangre tenía un olor muy fuerte y distinto a los demás.

-Podrías… dejar de mirarme con esos lascivos ojos.- Sus dorados iris me miraba de reojo con notoria vergüenza. –Tenerte cerca me hace querer golpearte.-

-¿Crees que te miro con esa intención, sólo porque estás semidesnuda?-

-Tu mano en mi cintura también dice mucho, me toqueteas cada segundo.-

\- Oye, creo que no es momento para esto… Te estás resbalando y debo sostenerte bien.-

-Apestas.-

-¿Huh?- Esta mujer…

-Disculpa, no lo hago con mala intención. Mis palabras salen solas de mi boca. Hay algo en ti que hace que me ponga a la defensiva, por decirlo de una manera.-

-Ajá… Da igual. Llegamos.- El ascensor dejó de moverse, poniendo arriba de las puertas _"Superficie"_ en luces verdes.

-Firme como hiciste ahí abajo.-

Apunté con el arma ahora por mi cuenta esperando que las puertas se abrieran. Sin embargo, no se abrían. Miré a Sonoda y tampoco parecía entender lo que ocurría. ¿Aún hay electricidad, no? Los focos siguen encendidos…

De pronto, un motor se escuchaba con lejanía detrás de las puertas. El sonido se apagaba y encendía, escuchándose cada vez más cerca.

-¿Es una moto? Dime que es una moto y no lo que imagino.-

El motor resoplaba fuerte y estable detrás de las puertas. Estaba decidida en disparar las balas que me restaban.

Las puertas abrieron a la par dejando ver a una completa loca bloqueándonos el paso…

-Las estaba esperando.- Sonreía cínicamente Ayase.

-¡Dispara!- Gritó con desesperación Sonoda al ver otra sierra frente a sus ojos. Hizo que me pusiera nerviosa de nuevo disparando a lo tonto…

-¡Joder, maldita loca!- Ningún disparo me era certero.

La rubia metió la motosierra dentro del ascensor por lo que me eché al piso de este y levanté el arma apuntando a su cabeza.

Disparé y la primera bala rozó su oreja. Intentó atacar de nuevo con la motosierra pero al segundo disparo la detuvo, pues había dado en el ojo derecho. Fue entonces que me arrastré con Sonoda rebasándola para salir de ese maldito Infierno. Poniéndonos de pie nuevamente corría llevándome a rastras a Sonoda buscando una salida de esa casa que era prácticamente un laberinto, tantos pasillos y puertas con muchas habitaciones extrañas… Parecía una casa con interiores normales pero de pronto con cada paso que daba, los cuadros de pinturas tenían plasmados demonios, bestias, experimentos y runas raras difíciles de leer. No faltaban las velas que estaban esparcidas en cada esquina ya derretida, cosas tiradas y rotas. Paredes con enormes rasguños. ¿A dónde nos vino a meter Ayase?

-¡No encuentro la salida, Sonoda…!-

-Búscala rápido… estoy perdiendo la… conciencia…-

-¡Oh, no, no, no! No puedes.-

-Ya perdí mucha sangre… ¿Qué más quieres?-

-¿Me estás diciendo que morirás?- La peli azul agachó la cabeza y su cuerpo se dejó caer más. –Oye, ¡despierta! ¿¡Por un carajo y la salida!?-

La desesperación me estaba carcomiendo con cada paso que daba. Más pasillos, más puertas. El lugar se estaba tornando oscuro y siniestro, llegando escucharse voces hablarme…

" _Debes morir" "¡Desaparece!" "Perjudicas a la naturaleza" ¡No eres bienvenida!" "Debiste morir" "Muere, muere, muere" "¡MUERE MALDITO SER!"_

-¡Aahhh! ¡Basta, deténgase!- Llevé mis manos a mis orejas, no quería que esas voces entraran a mi mente.

-¿Cómo te atreves a tirar a Umi así?- Volteé detrás de mí. Ahí estaba Ayase con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como si nada le hubiese pasado. El ojo que le había volado estaba volviendo a la normalidad… –Qué tenemos aquí, ¿acaso tienes miedo?- Volvía a prender la motosierra.

-¿Tú acaso eres…?-

No me iba a quedar a descubrir lo que fuera esa lunática. Subí a Sonoda rápidamente a mi espalda y salí corriendo a otro pasillo.

-No encontrarás la salida si sigues dando vueltas, Tsubasa.- La voz de la rubia resonaba en todo el lugar.

-¡Tu puta casa es un laberinto! ¡Debiste estar fumada para pedirle tal trabajado al arquitecto!- Grité antes de girar a la derecha.

-¿Laberinto, dices?- Salía Ayase a la vuelta de esa esquina. Estaba con un rostro sorpresivo frente a mí, pero acompañada de una temible sonrisa. –¿Miras muchos pasillos y cosas horribles? ¡No puede ser, en realidad funciona!-

Realmente estaba confundida, ¿ahora de qué rayos hablaba? Las veces que me he topado con Ayase parecía más amigable, serena y cuerda. Lo que estaba frente a mis ojos era otra persona, una cínica desquiciada que se atrevió a traerme aquí y viendo claramente las condiciones de Sonoda, Ayase estaba enferma por hacer tal atrocidad. Me atacó después de todo y yo igual a ella, ¿pero es normal, no? El querer defenderte del peligro.

Su ojo regreso a la normalidad, estaba intacto. Nada de lo que vi hoy es normal… Una vez _Él_ me dijo: _"A partir de ahora las cosas no serán fáciles, ni serán normales. Créeme cuando digo, que no somos los únicos seres sobrenaturales…"_ Reí al principio con la rima que logró, ¿dónde estaba el chiste? No lo sé, pero tenía bastante razón…

Ayase se encontraba pensativa que hasta dejó caer la motosierra, posando la mano en su mentón. Tenía sus ojos entre cerrados.

Deduciendo todo en mi cabeza, tomé la iniciativa de preguntarle.

-Ayase, ¿no eres humana, verdad?-

-Tú tampoco lo eres, ¿no es así?- Tragué saliva ante eso. –La casa misma está maldecida para todo vampiro haciéndolo alucinar…-

Terminar de escuchar sus palabras me dejó congelada por un momento. El ambiente se puso tenso y frío, lo único que escuchaba era mis latidos que parecían una locomotora, el tic tac del reloj y las suaves respiraciones de Sonoda a mi oído que cesaban a cada minuto.

-Je, je… ¿Tampoco serás una especie de Cazadora, o sí?- Reí de manera irónica.

-Mitad de eso…- El gesto de la rubia se volvió más serio y de la nada sacó una pistola.

-¡Espe…!-

Antes de poder girarme, dos detonaciones hicieron impacto en mi pecho. Obligándome a caer de rodillas sin dejar de cargar a Sonoda. Ardía y me oprimía mucho, más que quemarse al sol, ¡esto era peor!

-Las balas son de roble blanco. Entiendo el dolor al principio, pero a ti te afectará más porque son especiales para vampiros. ¡Buen trabajo, Umi!- Depositó un beso en el arma como si de un trofeo se tratará. –Al fin podré dejar de sufrir y deshacerme de todo esto. Si te mato a ti en vez de Umi, será menos el remordimiento.-

-Tú… estás mal… ¡Aggh! Todo lo de ahí abajo tiene algo de sentido…-

-¿Eso crees? Pero me sorprendes, si _Ella_ era tu amiga… ¡ _ELLA_ QUE ME MALDIJO PARA TERMINAR SU ESTÚPIDO TRABAJO!-

¿De quién hablas?-

La rubia gritaba cosas sin sentido. Me reincorporé para poder atacarle cuando tuviera la guardia baja, tenía que salir antes de terminar también como Sonoda.

-Ahora todo tiene relación… Esa perra quería matarte pero no tuvo el valor de hacerlo, por lo que tuvo que arrastrarme en todo esto…- La mirada celeste se posaba perdida y vacía. Fue ahí cuando la empuje a un lado para salir corriendo de nuevo. –¡Maldición, Tsubasa!-

-¡Tengo que salir, tengo que salir, tengo que salir!-

No sé si mi vista empezaba a engañarme, pero de todos lados salían manos oscuras tratando de alcanzarme. Ya estaba bastante agitada, y las balas me han dejado débil, después de todo es madera…

Cuando creí que estaba perdida, ahí vi una puerta que era grande y distinta a las anteriores, posiblemente la salida. Aumenté la velocidad de las piernas aumentando la fuerza de los músculos y nervios sintiendo cuan electrizante eran estos. Pateé la puerta despojándola de las bisagras.

¡Por fin, nos largamos de aquí!-

Los alrededores eran amplios rodeado de enormes árboles, como si estuviésemos lejos de la ciudad. Regresé la vista a esa casa, no era tan grande como mi mansión, pero era siniestra. Me dirigí rápido al auto que vi estacionado, era el mismo que me atropelló pues tenía una abolladura de golpe, miré si tenía las llaves puestas, para mi suerte ahí estaban y las puertas no tenían seguro. Abrí la puerta de copiloto y senté a Sonoda abrochándole el cinturón de seguridad, y por mi parte fui al del conductor.

-Ya nos vamos, Sonoda. ¡Woo, nos vamos~!- Posé mi mano en el hombro de la peli azul, estaba fría... –Oye, ¿Sonoda? Ey, despierta… tienes que conversar conmigo durante el camino, oye…-

Tomé su pulso, pero ya no lo sentía…

-¡No, ¿por qué?! ¡Agh!- Golpeaba el volante furiosa. Soltando uno que otro pitido del claxon. –¿Ahora…?-

-¡TSUBASAAA!-

Levanté la mirada a la entrada de la casa, ahí estaba parada una enorme bestia blanca rugiendo con su enorme hocico.

-¡No es cierto!-

Comencé a girar la llave del auto encendiéndolo, no voy a mentir, ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo manejar… Pisé los pedales, y el auto empezó a retroceder. Pero la bestia corrió y tomó el auto de los laterales frontales del cofre.

-¡GRRRAAHH!-

-¡No, suelta, mierda! ¡Déjanos ir!- El corpulento animal era un lobo blanco, con mirada oscura resaltando ese celeste en esos orbes sedientos de carne. –¡Si no me dejas ir, entonces…!- Aceleré y me lleve de frente a la bestia estrellándola con la pared de esa casa.

-¡Grr! ¡TsuBRGASAAA!- Golpeó el parabrisas hasta agrietarlo.

Aceleré hasta el punto de ver por los espejos retrovisores el humo de las llantas. La bestia de la opresión comenzó escupir sangre, la tenía apresada de la cintura para abajo con el frente del auto. ¡Era la oportunidad!

-¡Vete al diablo, enferma animal!-

Emprendí camino a la carretera alejándome de ese infierno vivido. Dejando atrás a esa bestia, a esa que una vez fue Ayase…

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Tsubasa POV (Fin)-**_

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

1\. ¿Quién será la persona que Eli se refiere como " _Ella_ "? ¿Maldecida por qué y para qué por " _Ella_ "?

2\. Ahora Maki también estará envuelta en todo este lío, ¿podrá manejar las cosas Maki mejor que Honoka, siendo esta última la que le enseñe cómo? Sabiéndose que ni Honoka puede controlarse...

3\. Tsubasa sabe cosas, pues alguien se las contó. ¿Será volverá de ayuda o será un estorbo?

Dejen sus Reviews, por favor. Comencemos a especular~ Ciao~


	9. Chapter 9

-¡Grr! ¡TsuBRGASAAA!- Golpeó el parabrisas hasta agrietarlo.

Aceleré hasta el punto de ver por los espejos retrovisores el humo de las llantas. La bestia de la opresión comenzó escupir sangre, la tenía apresada de la cintura para abajo con el frente del auto. ¡Era la oportunidad!

-¡Vete al diablo, enferma animal!-

Emprendí camino a la carretera alejándome de ese infierno vivido. Dejando atrás a esa bestia, a esa que una vez fue Ayase…

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Tsubasa POV (Fin)-**_

Vagando por las calles se encontraba una peli roja acompañada de una peli jengibre. La de ojos violetas miraba a las personas de a su alrededor entrelazando sus dedos con cierta desesperación, mientras que su acompañante solamente se limitaba a suspirar.

-¿Tienes ansiedad, verdad? Pero si hace rato te di de beber de mi sangre. Te negabas a hincarle los dientes a alguien y creo que la sangre entre vampiros no llena…- Comenté a la casi esquizofrénica que venía caminando a mi lado.

-P-Puedo soportarlo, todo es mental…-

-Sigues con lo mismo… Tarde o temprano tendrás que morder a alguien.-

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? En vez de decir: "te ayudaré, ya encontraré la forma de hacerlo". Casi me dices que vaya y le corte la cabeza a alguien…-

-Pues deberías empezar por mí… Sigo sin saber cómo te convertiste.-

Nos sentamos en unas bancas de un kiosco a descansar. Anteriormente, Maki se había ido a su casa a ducharse y cambiarse de ropas, por suerte su madre estaba en casa para "invitar" a pasar a su hija, la expresión de la madre al verla fue fantástica, pero nada que no se pueda arreglar con la hipnosis. De lo contrario, se quedaría a fuera como un perrito faldero. Después de eso decidimos dar una vuelta.

Lo que me era preocupante, es el hecho de que no quedará en shock o algo, o estuviera realmente furiosa conmigo. Cada detalle sobre experiencia vampírica, bueno, lo que sabía, ponía mucha atención de su parte. ¿Eso me hace creer que le interesa?

-Honoka, iré a comprar un helado, mi garganta está seca.- Antes de que se pusiera de pie, detuve a la peli roja sentándola de nuevo.

-Espera, para que gastar dinero si alguien más lo puede hacer por ti. Mira.- Señalé a una señora que estaba a unos metros más adelante en otra banca sentada. –Ella te lo puede comprar con la hipnosis. Vamos, hazlo como te enseñé.-

-¡P-Pero…!- Levanté a Maki y la encaminé a donde estaba esa señora, me escondí antes para verla actuar sola.

-Ah, huh… Disculpe…-

 _-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, jovencita?-_ La señora acomodaba sus bolsas de super-mercado.

-¿P-Puede comprarme un helado?-

La señora enarcó una ceja mirándola de pies a cabeza.

 _-¿No tienes dinero? Te ves bien vestida.-_

¡No, Maki! Lo estás arruinando… Me dirigí a donde estaban y tome del hombro a Maki, después miré a los ojos a la mujer.

-Tráenos un helado a ambas, el sabor que sea y después no recordarás tu buena obra. No te preocupes, cuidaremos tus bolsas.-

La mujer se levantó en silencio de la banca y fue a una caseta que estaba cerca e hizo fila.

-Tienes que mirarla a los ojos, Maki. Ordénale, no pidas favores. ¡Intimídala, que se vea que eres imponente!-

-No me gusta ese modo. Ya te lo he dicho, parecen marionetas…-

-Como quieras. Qué desperdicio, vaya…- Me rasqué la cabeza alejándome unos pasos de Maki.

-No tienes que enojarte…- La menor se sentó en la banca hurgando un poco las bolsas. –Ella lleva mucha carne. Tal vez haga algo el fin de semana.-

-Maki, deja sus cosas, ya viene.-

 _-Aquí tienen jovencitas, uno de fresa y otro de vainilla con chispas de chocolate.-_ La señora nos entregaba los helados con una cálida sonrisa.

Pude notar culpa en la expresión de Maki al tener el helado en sus manos, el cómo desviaba la mirada.

-Agh, tenga, quédese con el cambio.- Le extendí un billete a la mujer que me miró confundida. –Vámonos, Maki.- Nos retiramos del Kiosco y seguimos caminando por las calles.

Constantemente mientras caminábamos, Maki se frotaba la cien con cierta frustración, apenas si daba un lengüetazo a su helado. Hace rato que ya había devorado el mío.

Frunciendo el ceño con más fuerza se quedó un momento parada.

-Puedo acabarme el helado por ti, claro, si ya se te congeló el cerebro.- Bromeé.

-No… No es eso, las… las voces suenan más fuerte, retumban en mi cabeza… como… como si tuviera dos enormes bocinas a cada lado de mí.-

-¿Voces? ¿El ruido de los alrededores?- Pregunté.

-Sí…- Dejó caer el helado al suelo y llevó sus manos a la cabeza.

-Necesitas sangre, Maki. Humana, no de la mía.- Me acerqué para mirarla a la cara.

-¡Eso no! N-No sabemos si es por eso. ¡Además, contigo es suficiente!- Alzó la voz llamando la atención de algunos transeúntes.

-Bien, bien. No hagamos un escándalo, vamos a un lugar con menos público.-

.

Era alrededor de las 6 p.m. y casi estaba por oscurecer, aún había personas por las calles y no había lugar en donde meternos. Maki ya estaba desesperada y respiraba de manera agitada, no sabía cómo calmarse. Tuve la maravillosa idea de entrar a un motel, la mirada que nos dio el recepcionista al entrar y pedir un cuarto fue abrumador. Menores de edad no se les permitían el servicio, pero gracias a la hipnosis recibí mis llaves.

Una vez dentro del cuarto ya bajo llave, Maki se sentó en la orilla de la cama quitándose la chaqueta que traía puesta. Estaba empapada de sudor, al darse cuenta de esto, prendió el aire acondicionado y se dejó caer en la cama.

-A un lugar de mala muerte es donde me traes.- Se cubrió el rostro con el antebrazo.

-El cuarto no es tan feo. ¿Ya te sientes bien?- Pregunté desde la pared en la que estaba apoyada.

Respiró hondo y dejó salir un largo respiro para volver a reincorporarse en la orilla de la cama.

-¿Qué tal me veo?-

-Por qué no lo ves tú misma.- Le indiqué el espejo del baño. Entonces ella entendida se paró y fue al baño donde se quedó varios minutos viéndose frente al espejo.

-Mis ojos… se ven más terribles que los tuyos… Me doy miedo…- Posaba sus dedos en la venas resaltantes debajo de sus parpados inferiores.

-Eso debe ser porque tienes mucha hambre.-

-Entonces déjame beber de ti. Es lo menos que puedes hacer.-

-No parece funcionar mucho ese método. Además, tus padres tienen un Hospital, de ahí podrías tomar bolsas de sangre como lo comentamos antes.-

Maki negó con la cabeza. Odio admitirlo pero ella tiene mejor control sobre esto… Si bebo de mi propia sangre tiene un repugnante sabor, pero… para Maki parece tener otro, hasta parece gustarle.

Suspiré resignada y me senté en la orilla de la cama. En cuanto extendí mi brazo para ofrecérselo, hincó rápidamente sus colmillos con bastante presión. No estaba en mi derecho de quejarme, no después de lo que hice.

-No me iré a ningún lado, no tienes que sostenerme con tanta fuerza.-

-Yo necesito… más…-

-Maki… ¿M-Maki?-

-…..-

.

La peli roja se abalanzó sobre la chica de ojos azules, mordiendo su cuello con desesperación. La mayor se aferraba a la cabeza de Maki que no dejaba de succionar su sangre.

Ahí estaba de nuevo el deseo de Honoka. Sintiendo como su cuerpo pedía más por la culpa del cuerpo que tenía sobre ella, que aumentaba de temperatura.

Maki lamía los rastros de sangre que había dejado en la piel de la contraria, para aventurarse a besarla. El tacto de sus labios fue cálido y suave al principio, que a paso de los segundos se volvió lujuría total que envolvió a ambas chicas.

Maki se estaba dejando llevar por sus sentimientos, deseos y pasiones que tenía guardados desde hace tiempo, cosa que no pudo terminar con ese "incidente" detrás de la escuela. Pero estaba decidida, por lo que se quitó cada una de sus prendas de manera desesperada y torpe. Por otro lado, Honoka la ayudaba despojándola de esas molestas prendas, sonriendo plácidamente. A comparación de Maki, lo que Honoka sentía eran sólo deseos carnales, diversión…

Una vez Maki completamente desnuda, recorrió sus manos a la blusa de Honoka para desabotonarla, pero esta última se lo impidió.

-No, Maki~ La que llevará la riendas en este momento, seré yo.-

Dijo la peli jengibre de manera seductora y de un rápido movimiento, la que ahora quedaba abajo era Maki, quedando Honoka en cuatro sobre ella.

-¡E-Espe…!-

La menor trató de hablar, pero un beso había acortado sus palabras. Apresada de las muñecas, sin embargo no oponía resistencia. La lucha de lenguas dentro de sus bocas era feroz y los gemidos no se hacían esperar, fue ahí que Honoka acercó su rodilla a la intimidad de la peli roja haciendo fricción con esta.

-Aah, Hono… ¡AAH!- Gemidos entrecortados se escapaban del beso.

-¿Te gusta? Que rápido, ya estás bastante mojada.- Soltó de las muñecas a Maki que las tenía rojas. –Proseguiré aquí abajo.-

Sin pedir permiso, recorrió con sus manos todo el cuerpo de Maki hasta llegar a las piernas. Las abrió en par y le dedicó una mirada a la menor que estaba ruborizada por lo siguiente que pasaría.

Honoka empezó a depositar pequeños besos en la pelvis, bajando a esa área húmeda y que estaba ardiendo a gran manera. Empezando a lamer el clítoris notó como el cuerpo de Maki se tensaba y comenzaba a arquearse.

-Grita mi nombre, Maki. Vamos, di que quieres más, más de mí.- La sonrisa en el rostro de Honoka era arrogante, le estaba excitando demasiado ver a la peli roja tan vulnerable.

-Ho… noka… Por favor, dame más. Quiero todo de ti. Yo… ¡Yo te…! ¡Mmh , Aah!-

La brusquedad de los dedos de Honoka había paralizado a Maki por un momento. Saliendo fuera y dentro del orificio vaginal con facilidad gracias a sus flujos, haciéndolo de manera agresiva sin pensar en el dolor de la menor. Honoka ya estaba cegada de su sadismo.

Cuando la menor quiso tomarla de los hombros para detenerla, Honoka se inclinó más a ella arrematando con agresivos movimientos con su derecha la intimidad y con la zurda sostenía de nuevo la muñeca de Maki. Comenzando a morder sus pechos dejando marcas ensangrentadas hasta llegar al cuerpo de la menor. Si la sangre humana era embriagante, entre vampiros era mucho peor, una droga que desencadenaba los deseos de la locura de uno mismo. Ahora Honoka podía darse cuenta de ello.

Succionaba y mordía despellejando la piel de Maki. Esta última se había metido con un ser sin control, viendo como los ojos azules brillaban con intensidad. No sabía a donde aferrarse con su mano libre por todo el dolor y placer que estaba sintiendo. A Maki le estaba volviendo loca que la devorarán viva…

-Honoka… ¡Honoka, Honoka! ¡Te amo!-

La susodicha al escuchar esto último, aumento la velocidad de sus dedos y siguió mordiendo con mucho más fuerzas a grado de tragarse la carne de Maki.

Las lágrimas salían de la comisura de los ojos violetas de la chica. Se aferró con fuerza con la mano libre a la espalda de la mayor, rasgando su blusa y llegando a enterrar sus uñas en la piel de esta que empezaba a sangrar.

-¡Um, mh! ¡Voy a venirme…!- Dijo entre jadeos Maki.

Honoka volvió a besar a Maki compartiendo la sangre que tenía en su boca, esperando a que la menor se viniera.

La menor arqueó la espalda con contracciones y dejando salir todo el fluido vaginal. Ambas chicas se miraban jadeantes sin perder el contacto visual.

A pesar de tener el aire acondicionado prendido, la habitación ardía por el calor corporal.

-Honoka, se te ve cansada, ¿estás bien?-

-Claro, y no voy a parar hasta devorarte por completo.- Divertida dijo la de ojos azules que abrazó a la menor.

La noche continuaría para ambas…

.

.

.

En esa mañana, Maki estaba frente al espejo viendo todo su cuerpo. Tenía varias mordidas muy severas en el área del cuello y hombros, arañazos y uno que otro moretón. Honoka se había sobrepasado, pero no le importaba. _"Se suponía que yo era la que estaba hambrienta el día de ayer"_ , pensó la peli roja.

Volvió al cuarto para ver a Honoka durmiendo con respiración algo pesada, del mismo esfuerzo de anoche probablemente. Sonrió para dejarla dormir y decidió entrar a la ducha que la necesitaba.

-…..-

-Maki…- Aun con los ojos cerrados, buscaba a la peli roja con mi mano al lado mío.

Creo que me pase anoche, mi cuerpo dolía y seguía ardiendo, ¿aún seguía subida de calentura? No lo sé, apenas si podía moverme. Aun así me abracé al cuerpo que me daba la espalda entre las sabanas.

 _-¿Está bien que me hagas esto?-_

La voz me desconcertó por lo que abrí los ojos de golpe. Ella estaba en la cama mirándome con esos ojos verdes brillando con intensidad de manera intimidante…

-¿Tsubasa?- Dije sorprendida saltando de la cama, me tallé los ojos para verla nuevamente.

 _-No quiero que hagas estas cosas, Honoka.-_ Se levantó de la cama y se encaminaba hacia mí. _–Te harás daño a ti y a lo que te rodean…-_

-¿Cómo es que entraste? No… ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?- Mi espalda golpeó la pared y a ella la tenía justo frente a mí, aunque no estuviera haciendo nada podía sentir un aura amenazante venir de ella que me hacía temblar.

 _-Pronto morirás si no retiras la madera dentro de ti.-_ Posó su mano en la línea alba, centímetros más arriba del ombligo.

-¿Madera? ¿De qué hablas?-

Vi como su mano entraba a mi cuerpo sin perforarlo, sintiendo una fuerte punzada de dolor que me paralizó de cuerpo completo. De pronto sentí como todo mi interior fuera estrujado, presionado por espinas…

 _-La madera se ha propagado enredándose en varios órganos…-_

-¡Aarggh! Ayuda… ayu… ¡Nnhgghh!-

-¿¡Honoka!?- En cuanto escuché la voz de Maki, Tsubasa desapareció…

¿Fue una ilusión? Caí de rodillas al piso abrazándome, pues los escalofríos recorrían todo mi cuerpo, estaba sudando frío y mi vista se oscurecía…

-¿Honoka? ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Mírame!- Maki estaba realmente preocupada. Tocaba mi frente, alzaba mis parpados para verme bien las pupilas, tocaba mi estómago. Me estaba chequeando desesperada encontrando algo en mí.

-¿P-Puedes… ver mi espalda?- Le dije aguantando el dolor que se intensificaba ahí. Alzó la parte trasera de la blusa dejando al descubierto mi espalda.

-Honoka…- En un hilo de voz me nombró poniéndome nerviosa. –Yo… yo no te hice esto, ¿cierto?-

Me ayudó a ponerme de pie para llevarme al espejo, no podía verme y entender a lo que ella se refería por lo cual encontró otro espejo para reflejar en ambos la vista.

Mi piel estaba rojiza con un tono purpura, como si fueran quemaduras y moretones, las venas resaltaban palpitando al centro de mi espalda donde tenía un orificio que sangraba carcomiéndose la piel alrededor de este.

-¿¡M-Maki, puedes ayudarme!?- Tenía miedo, realmente lo tenía.

-¿Pero cómo te hiciste esto? Necesito saber que es al menos.-

Me puse a recordar, hace días ya tenía dolor en mi espalda, antes de eso… ¿Cómo es que algo así me paso? El orificio tiene el tamaño de una bala… bala…

Imágenes entraban a mi cabeza, ¿cómo es que no lo recordaba antes? Yo estaba encima de alguien soltándole golpes, una rubia tratando de defenderse… ¿Era… Eli? ¿En qué momento hice eso? Después de eso escuché una detonación, no le tomé importancia y seguí… ¿Alguien me disparó? Fue allí cuando me amenazó una voz y me giré con Eli cubriéndome y ver…

-¡AAAHH, UMI!- Grité buscando mis cosas alrededor.

-¿Honoka, qué sucede?- Maki se alarmó. –¿Te vas? ¡Espera!- Me tomó de la muñeca antes de acercarme a la puerta.

-¡Ella me disparó, Maki!- Dije mirándola a los ojos. –Por su culpa yo podría…-

-No... ¿Ella tiene algo que ver? ¿Te disparó, dices? Entonces, ella sabe que eres un vampiro…- Soltó su agarré y bajo la mirada.

-Eso no lo sé, pero tengo que buscarla y me diga cómo sacar la bala.-

-Si es una bala… yo podría sacarla, sólo necesito los instru…-

-No, Maki… La bala es de madera, me dijeron… que la madera se propagó por todos mis órganos y podría morir…-

-Al menos debería intentar…-

-Maki, estaré ocupada. ¿Por qué no vas a la escuela? Podría estar ahí si es que no tiene otros asuntos.-

-¿Qué? ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¡Necesitas atención…!-

-Ve a la escuela, eso me haría feliz…- Dije para que no estuviera tan alterada.

-Mientes… Además, ya me perdí dos clases, no tiene caso.- Maki estaba sacándome de mis casillas…

-Entonces irás por las malas, ponte la ropa. ¡Es una orden!- Tomé toda la ropa que estaba regada en el cuarto y se la lancé a lo que esta atrapó. Estaba en brasier y bragas solamente, parecía haber salido de la ducha… Se quedó mirándome de manera retadora. –¿No me harás caso?- La peli roja negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces tú te quedarás aquí, y yo iré a la escuela. Podría hincarle los dientes a Hanayo, ¿o tal vez Rin?- Le sonreí de medio labio.

-No lo harías…-

-Lo hice contigo, ¿qué me impide hacerlo en alguna de ellas?-

-Está bien, iré…- Resignada comenzó a cambiarse. –¿Si encuentro a Umi en la escuela que le digo?-

-Nada, sólo me llamas. Yo buscaré en su casa algo y en otra parte, necesito hablar con otras dos personas más.- En mente tenía a Tsubasa y Eli también.

-Bien…-

-Estaremos separadas, si tu ansiedad vuelve… Bebes de alguien y punto.-

.

Terminé por decir y salí del motel, emprendiendo camino a la casa de Umi. Un par de autobuses y terminé por llegar a la enorme casa tradicional rodeada de los enormes muros que no podían dejar ver dentro... Sé que no podría entrar por lo que tuve que golpear la enorme puerta para que alguien me atendiera. No tardó en llegar la madre y abrir la puerta.

-¿Honoka-san?- La madre tenía una expresión preocupada.

-Señora Sonoda, ¿Umi está…?- No terminé la frase porque la madre me había interrumpido.

-Honoka-san, ¿no has visto a Umi? No ha vuelto desde ayer que fue a la escuela. He marcado a su celular y no responde… ¿Sabes algo?-

¿Umi está desaparecida? ¡Tsk, que problema!

-Por favor, señora, explíqueme con más calma.- Soné preocupada.

-Pasa, por favor.- ¡Perfecto, estoy dentro!

La señora Sonoda me llevo a la sala y comenzó a darme los detalles del comportamiento de su hija que tuvo el día de ayer, para darme alguna pista de donde podría estar. Era todo normal y para nada me venía a la cabeza un lugar el cual se haya podido meter.

-Mujer, algo apesta extraño en la casa…- El padre hacia su aparición que se quedó viéndonos.

-Buenas, señor Sonoda.- Le dedique un sonrisa.

-¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA, RÁPIDO!- Gritó el hombre tomando del brazo a su mujer confundida. –Con razón, tú eres la que apesta aquí, vampiro.-

-¿Vampiro, Honoka-san?- Dijo la mujer volteando su vista a mí.

Fue una increíble sorpresa saber que los Sonoda saben sobre vampiros, o el hecho de que el padre me descubriera tan rápido… Como si no rompiera ningún plato me quedé sentada viéndolos a ambos con una inocente sonrisa.

-¡Engañaste a mi esposa para entrar, maldito ser! Entonces la leve peste que Umi tenía era la tuya…- Dijo rabioso el hombre sin mostrar miedo alguno.

-Entonces Umi sabe de vampiros… Interesante, se puede explicar por qué traería un arma. Por cierto, ¿qué es eso de la peste?- Me puse de pie.

El hombre le hizo una seña a su mujer, y salió de la sala a prisas. El hombre me encaraba firme con mirada sumamente seria.

-Kousaka, ¿desde cuando eres vampiro?- Preguntó.

-Le diré, si usted me dice cómo sacar una bala de madera que tengo en mi cuerpo.-

-Lo siento, no te ayudaré con eso. Como cabeza de la Familia Sonoda debo asegurarme que los vampiros mueran como es debido.-

-Si no me dice, lo mataré…- Mostré mis colmillos a lo que él tomó posición de pelea.

-No podrás con un Cazador.-

Me abalancé sobre él soltando puñetazos y patadas, el hombre era corpulento por lo que era lento en sus golpes, pero eran más certeros que los míos. Uno de ellos me dio en la nariz y cuando traté de parar el sangrado me tomó de la cintura y me lanzó hasta fuera del patio. Me erguí enseguida por el dolor que me provocaba la herida de la espalda, estaba empezando a ver borroso por más que me tallaba los ojos.

-El roble blanco comenzará a dañar los órganos haciendo enredaderas con espinas dentro, después siguen los problemas con los sentidos afectándolos, continuando con dolores musculares muy insoportables, alucinaciones, hambre, y finalmente mueres una vez que las espinas lleguen a tu corazón perforándolo… si es que no te suicidas antes por toda la agonía por la que pasarás.- Decía desenvainado una katana…

-Los vampiros no mueren tan fácil, no quiera meterme terror, je, je…- Bufé ante sus palabras. –Soy inmortal, así son los vampiros, ¿por eso les temen, no?- Extendí los brazos mostrándole una de mis mejores sonrisas.

-Los vampiros no son inmortales, los licántropos sí.-

-¿Licán…? ¿Agh? ¡UggHAAHH!- Escupí sangre…

No lo vi venir… De la nada me encaraba a centímetros teniendo cerca esos orbes ámbar, bajé la vista y vi toda la hoja de la katana atravesándome…

-¿Q-Qué tiene la hoja que quema tanto?- Dije mientras miraba como humeaba el corte.

-La hoja está bañada de una hierba sagrada, como puedes ver…- De un veloz movimiento hizo un corte horizontal llevándose la mitad de mi estómago. Caí de golpe al piso, presionando la herida, todos mis intestinos se estaban saliendo... –…Corta con mucha facilidad a seres como tú.-

-Sólo… sólo quería saber… cómo sacar la bala… Basta, ya no puedo continuar, lo admito. P-Pero si me mata, Umi estará muy triste…- El hombre no mostraba misericordia ni aunque fuese la amiga de la infancia de su hija, la que venía a jugar de pequeña a esta casa… ¡Rayos!

-Y si tú me matas a mí, ¿crees que ella no estará triste?- La mujer había regresado, miré que tenía una caja en sus manos. El hombre enterró la katana al suelo y se dirigió a donde estaba ella sacando de esa caja una estaca.

-Si me deja ir no volveré a molestarlos, ¡se lo prometo!- Tengo que buscar una oportunidad para atacarle o en verdad estaré muerta.

-Lo siento, Kousaka, cuando Umi regrese le contaré cómo sucedieron las cosas.- Se hincó a mi lado y alzó la estaca.

-¡Máteme y no la vuelven a ver jamás!-

-Estás desesperada y ya no sabes cómo rogar por tu vida.- A pesar de que Sonoda dijo eso, pareció intimidarle un poco. –Hablo en serio. Ya he dado la orden de que la entierren viva si llego a morir.- Tenía que hacerlo sonar creíble.

Miré de reojo a la madre, al parecer ella si se lo estaba tomando en serio porque estaba conteniendo las lágrimas, aunque el padre aún estaba en dudas.

-¡Estás mintiendo, Kousaka!- Dejó de lado la estaca y me tomó por el cuello estrangulándome. –¡Dime dónde está y tal vez consideré dejarte con vida!-

-¡Suéltela, no le haga daño!- La voz nos hizo mirar a la dirección de dónde provenía.

-¿Kotori-san?- Dijo la madre tratando de detener a Kotori que entró corriendo. –¿Cómo entraste aquí? No es seguro por ahora.-

-¡Por favor, señor Sonoda!- Gritaba Kotori queriendo zafarse del agarre de la mujer.

-Minami, vete.- El hombre se paró estupefacto ignorándome por completo. –Ella es un monstruo y debe ser eliminada antes de que asesine a todos.-

-Entonces no me deja opción…- La voz de Kotori se fue apagando y su mirada se oscureció. De su mochila escolar sacó un cuchillo de cocina y lo clavó directo al cuello de la madre, esta cayó al suelo desangrándose rápido.

-¡NOOO!- La grave voz del hombre me retumbó en los tímpanos.

Cuando se dirigía a atacar a Kotori, tomé la estaca que dejó de lado y corrí como pude sin que me importara que mis intestinos cuelguen. Una vez lo alcancé, comencé a clavársela varias veces a la espalda, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para que la herida sea profunda… Me tomó del cuello y me alzó para estrellarme al suelo. Una fuerza brutal porque el piso debajo de mí se quebrajó.

-¡VOY A MATARTE!- Volvió a tomar la estaca furioso y la alzó, cuando estuve a punto de cerrar los ojos, una destello de una brillante hoja hizo que el cuerpo del hombre me cayera encima desangrándose en mi pecho. Kotori había tomado la katana y de un tajo le cortó la cabeza…

-¿Kotori…?- Dije atónita. Ella estaba perdida empuñando la katana con una mano y con la otra tocaba su cabeza confundida.

-¿Honoka…?- Volvió su vista a mí y comenzó a hacer a un lado el cuerpo. –Estás muy mal… Úsame, aliméntate de mí…- Dejaba al descubierto su cuello.

-Estás… ¡Eerrggh!-

-Por favor, te ayudaré, son órdenes de Maki.- Tomaba mi cabeza acercándome cada vez más a su cuello. –Puedes beber toda mi sangre.-

¿Maki la hipnotizó? Así fue, puedo ver sus pupilas dilatadas y sin brillo alguno en ellos…

-A-Antes de eso, ¿dónde está ella?-

-Ella está afuera observándonos.- Dijo y seguido apuntó a un árbol que estaba cerca de los muros de la casa. –Dijo que no podía entrar y debía hacerlo yo.-

Ahí estaba Maki trepada entre las ramas del árbol siendo cubierta por las hojas de este. Sólo sacó su mano y la agitó en señal de saludo.

-¡Baja de ahí y ayúdame tú, Maki! Joder…- Grité y en eso Kotori sacó su celular y lo puso en altavoz.

 _-Honoka, sabes que no puedo entrar, si no, ya estaría dentro…_ \- Se escuchó en la línea.

-Entra, confía en mí…-

Desde el árbol dio un gran salto cayendo la peli roja frente a nosotras, miraba todo su cuerpo como si buscara alguna reacción extraña en él.

-Ves, pudiste entrar…- Deje salir un gran suspiro.

-¿Pero cómo?-

-Porque los papás de Umi están muertos… los dueños del hogar… ¿No es obvio?-

-…..-

-Aun así, Maki. Debiste tener un mal presentimiento por lo que me seguiste rápidamente, ¿no?- Dije mientras jugaba con mis intestinos. Maki sólo puso mala cara.

-Deberías guardar silencio, mira en las atroces condiciones en las que estás… en lo que nos hemos metido… en lo que la metí…- Miró a Kotori. –¡Pero lo vi y escuché casi todo! ¡Él te iba a matar! Me sentí impotente, con miedo de verlo tan enfurecido y luego su estúpida katana junto con la estaca… ¡Sentí miedo, ¿cómo tú no puedes tenerlo?! ¿Qué es esa estupidez de que eres inmortal? ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¡Estás justamente muriendo ahora mismo, imbécil…! ¿Dime que haré si te pierdo…? No lo soportaría…-

Se dejó caer de rodillas rompiendo en llanto… Vaya, regañándome y toda la cosa pero no me atiende, jaja… Cierto, estoy muriendo… Pero para al menos cerrar una herida como la que tengo, necesito mucha sangre… mucha… Miré instintivamente a Kotori extendiéndole mi mano con las pocas fuerzas, esta entendió e hizo lo que anterior le interrumpí, clave mis colmillos a su cuello y comencé a drenar su sangre.

De reojo observe a Maki, esa mirada, el cómo podía escucharla tragar saliva, pero se mantenía firme secándose las lágrimas, desde que despertó no ha bebido ni una gota de sangre humana, sólo la mía.

Le reste importancia la presencia de Maki y comencé a acelerarme mordiendo más a la peli gris. Podía sentir mis fuerzas de vuelta y cómo mi estómago regeneraba junto con los intestinos que tenía de fuera.

-Honoka, Kotori está palideciendo, ya es suficiente.-

-Mhm…-

-Honoka, la vas a matar…-

-…..-

-¡Honoka, es nuestra amiga!-

-¡SI REALMENTE ERA TU AMIGA, NO LE HUBIERAS ORDENADO QUE MATARA LOS PADRES DE NUESTRA OTRA AMIGA!- Me puse de pie dejando el cuerpo de Kotori. –Los Sonoda parecen tener mucha información sobre vampiros y como mencionaron antes, licántropos… Entra a la casa y busca cosas importantes. Deja de mirarme así, Kotori estará bien, continuaré con los cuerpos de los adultos antes de que se enfríen. Ahora te alcanzo.-

Sin verme a la cara, Maki llevo cargo en brazos a Kotori para llevarla dentro de la casa.

Quedé de pie frente al cuerpo del padre, la cabeza estaba a unos cuantos metros alejada. Lo tomé y comencé a drenar toda la sangre que quedaba del cuerpo, desesperada por poder tranquilizar el dolor de mi espalda, o al menos para que me dejara la vista más clara…

" _¿No te lo dijeron antes? Morirás de todas maneras, si no es que te suicidas antes, ja, ja, maldita cobarde."_

-Ahora la siguiente es la mujer…- Me encaminé hasta donde estaba la mujer con el cuchillo aun clavado al cuello. También la dejaría sin gota alguna.

" _Oye, ¿sientes al menos algo de lastima? ¿Cómo le darás la cara a tu amiga después de lo que paso?"_

-…..-

" _¿Te cuento un secreto?"_

Había terminado con la mujer, quedé de pie un momento pensativa. Vi de vuelta los cuerpos, me mordí el labio y arrastre ambos cuerpos para ponerlos juntos.

" _Deja de sentir esas emociones y estúpidos sentimientos que sólo te emboban. Apaga tu poca humanidad y verás lo que es sentirse libre sin preocupación alguna, ¿no crees que te estás tardando?" "¡APAGA TU PUTA HUMANIDAD, AHORA!"_

-Honoka, encontré bastante información.- La voz de Maki se escuchaba dentro del trance en el que estaba, volteé a verla lentamente y ahí estaba con algunas libretas y hojas en sus manos. –Hay mucha información sobre los vampiros, cosas que tal vez ni sabías bien, otras… de Cazadores-Lobos, licántropos vaya. Armas y como Umi es…-

-Maki…-

-¿Honoka…?-

-…Te doy 10 minutos para que guardes toda la información que encontraste en una mochila o lo que sea y saques a la chica que metiste. Será mejor que no dejes nada o te arrancaré cada miembro.-

Corrí a la parte trasera de la casa, a un cuarto pequeño donde guardaban materiales y herramientas, sonreí al ver los galones rojos completamente llenos. Tomé dos y los lleve al patio, también traje los otros dos restantes y en total eran cuatro galones de gasolina más el mini soplete. Maki me miraba atemorizada.

-¿Honoka, no estarás pensando…?-

-Ya van 7 minutos, Maki… Si no te apresuras, arderás en este lugar.- Dije mientras comenzaba a regar por todos lados la gasolina. Maki sólo entró de vuelta a casa llena de pánico, corría a gran velocidad de un lado a otro por cada habitación, apenas si podía ver su silueta.

Bañé los cuerpos e hice un camino hasta la casa, mojando sus pisos de madera, paredes, habitaciones. En una de ellas me topé con Maki, me importo poco que estuviera ahí y le salpiqué gasolina a lo que ésta de manera brusca me retiró el galón de las manos.

-Basta, detente, me estás asustando. No hagas las cosas más difíciles…-

-¿Me tienes miedo ahora? Pero tú me amas, te creo capaz de morir por mí.-

-¿Qué diablos te sucede?-

" _¿Ves porque era necesario apagar tu humanidad? Todo se vuelve más sencillo. Dejas de cuestionarte cosas sin sentidos como la chiquilla frente a tus ojos, ¡vamos, ¿por qué no la haces arder?! Tal vez hasta la excite estar en llamas."_

-Te quedan 3 minutos, cariño…- Salí de la habitación y me acerqué a los cuerpos del patio preparando el soplete para incendiarlos.

Maki salió y tiró dos maletas al patio y de nueva cuenta entró a la casa… Sí que los Sonoda tienen buena información como para que Maki siga llenando una maleta más.

-¡Un minuto, amore mio!-

Prendí el soplete y encendí los cuerpos. El fuego se propagó rápido en ellos encendiendo el camino que iba directo a la casa. Tomé las maletas que antes Maki tiró y subí al árbol en el que antes Maki se ocultaba. Quedé a una distancia con una increíble vista de todo el patio en llamaradas contemplando como el humo se elevaba llamando la atención de algunas personas del lugar frente a las puertas.

Por fin miraba a Maki salir dentro del todo el humo tosiendo y con la última maleta en manos, una vez haber esquivado el fuego llego a la pared del muro y de un salto subió al borde de este. Me miraba con mucha molestia lo cual a mí me daba gracia, aparte que su ropas estaban algo quemadas.

-Aquí está la estúpida información… ¡¿En qué estás pensando?!-

Bajé del árbol con las dos maletas, Maki hizo lo mismo y puso la maleta ante mis pies. La miré por un breve momento, esta se miraba el brazo izquierdo que tenía severas quemaduras. ¿No lo noté antes o simplemente no me importó?

Hurgué entre las maletas, había documentos, cajas extrañas, armas, hierbas, entre otras cosas.

-Maki… Olvidaste algo…- Dije sin mirarle continuando con lo mío.

-No volveré a entrar, ya eso era todo, además, ya me quemé el…-

-La chica.- Fije mi vista en ella.

-Santo cielo… ¡No es verdad! ¡Kotori!- De un gran salto regresó dentro de la casa a buscar a la chica.

-Jaja, esta mujer…-

Pasaron los minutos y la peli roja no regresaba, sólo veía como la gente corría desesperada a la entrada tratando de derrumbar la gran puerta. Cuando estuve a pasos de alejarme de ahí, escuché detrás de mí un fuerte golpe que se dejó caer, me giré y ahí estaba tumbada Maki sosteniendo el cuerpo de la chica en brazos, ambas muy quemadas.

-Ya me iba ir sin ti.- Me acerqué a ella. –Tiene quemaduras de segundo grado, Maki. La dejé débil, no sobrevivirá, vámonos.-

-No… no puedo… hacer eso…- Dijo con pocas fuerzas.

-Bien, ya tengo las manos ocupadas. No cargaré con dos muertas.-

-Honoka…- Cargo a la chica peli gris en brazos, apenas podía cargarla, las piernas le temblaban. –Sé cómo ayudarla… Nuestra sangre… puede hacerlo, lo leí en la info…-

-Entonces, muévete si quieres salvarla. Yo no haré nada.-

-¡¿Por qué te comportas tan borde?!-

-Sólo vámonos antes de que alguien nos note, necesito sacar la bala de mi espalda, si no, tendremos tres muertas.-

-Sé dónde ir, sígueme.-

Salimos corriendo del lugar dejando atrás el hogar de los Sonoda que se consumía en llamas, apenas sonaban las sirenas de los bomberos y ambulancia a lo lejos. Sólo seguí a Maki que miraba a todos lados hasta que se acercó a un sujeto que estaba a punto de salir de su auto, la expresión del hombre al verla fue temor, después se suavizó a una más relajada.

-Él nos llevará a una casa que mis padres me compraron hace un par de semanas atrás, ahí estaremos seguras.- Dijo acomodando a la chica en los asientos traseros.

-Los Nishikino tienen casa por todos lados.- Acomode las maletas en las canastillas del portaequipaje del techo del auto. –¿La casa es de ellos? Si lo son, no podremos entrar.- Dije ya dentro del auto, a mi lado iba la peli gris.

-¿No escuchaste? Me la compraron y por supuesto está a mi nombre.- La peli roja se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad mientras le daba indicaciones a su títere.

-Tampoco presumas…- Murmuré viendo por la ventana aburrida.

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-No, sólo ya quiero llegar.-

El sujeto encendió los motores y nos puso en marcha acatando todas las indicaciones que Maki le daba. Cerré mis ojos para relajarme, lo necesitaba. Espero despertar al menos…

.

.

.

Han pasado 2 días, desde entonces he estado en la casa de Maki haciendo algunos preparativos. La peli gris aún sigue en cama en reposo, descubrimos en toda la información que tenía los Sonoda que la sangre de vampiro podía sanar heridas si la persona bebía la sangre de estos, pero por estar inconsciente la chica, Maki tuvo que inyectarle de mi sangre. Las quemaduras sanaban pero el dolor parecía ser inevitable porque fruncía el ceño, para alivio de la peli roja, Kotori se salvaría. Después de haber atendido a la peli gris primero, seguía yo, preparó todo para sacar la bala de madera en mi espalda, tuvo que abrirme la mitad de la espalda para sacar todas las raíces con espinas que estaban enredadas en mis órganos, se aseguró de no dejar ninguna abriendo también por parte del estómago… Maki tenía una excelente habilidad con el bisturí…

También en una de las anotaciones, un vampiro podía convertir a otro a menos que la persona tenga la sangre del vampiro en su sistema y si esta muere con la sangre dentro, regresaba como uno. Ahí mis dudas desaparecieron, pues aquella vez detrás de la escuela, Maki me besó cuando tenía mi sangre en boca, cuando la tragó entró a su sistema. He ahí porque la mujer es vampiro…

Otra cosa, Umi escondía un fantástico secreto desde hace mucho, el ser una "Cazadora-Lobo", así solían llamarse. Su familia en siglos pasados erradicaba a los vampiros convirtiéndose en bestias, única familia junto con otras dos que desaparecieron, sólo sobraban los Sonoda. Por las notas del padre, el convertirse en este animal humanoide se perdió en ciertas generaciones pero Umi la recuperó. Varias anotaciones más de sus entrenamientos, detalles en reacciones y más.

" _Los vampiros no son inmortales, los licántropos sí."_

Recordé las palabras del padre, los licántropos no podían morir… Sus antepasados sólo llegaban a morir por muerte natural, ¿entonces cómo se mataba uno? ¿Con plata al igual que las películas? Sin embargo no decía nada sobre la plata, no mencionaban sus debilidades… Más detalles de estos seres; sus heridas, huesos, nervios, todo regeneraba a su estado normal, pero si una de estas bestias tenía heridas profundas o desgarradoras, eran las más lentas de cerrar porque la regeneración se centraba sólo en la herida más grave, las superficiales quedaban para después.

Mientras que los vampiros sólo bastaba con cortarles la cabeza, sacarles el corazón, quemarse al sol o por fuego provocado, hambre hasta disecarse… ¡Joder, los putos vampiros son fuertes si nos mantenemos alimentados y lejos de esas bestias, sólo así! ¿Por qué tenemos más limitaciones? Siendo así que un licántropo puede convertirse a voluntad propia cuando más le plazca y estar a la intemperie sin preocupación alguna…

A pesar de haber leído varias veces toda la documentación, cuando vuelvo a leer el siguiente párrafo:

" _ **Gracias al olfato sensible de los Cazadores-Lobo, se puede detectar un vampiro con la peste que desprende ante sus narices, siempre y cuando uno ya se haya enfrentado a uno para reconocer el hedor. Sí un vampiro se mantiene cerca de un licántropo, este sentirá escalofríos, de alguna manera se siente intimidado pero lo ocultan. En las reacciones del licántropo es diferente, tener cerca un vampiro lo vuelve malhumorado y agresivo, se pone siempre a la defensiva ante la presencia de estos. Es lo que he sentido en carne propia y mis compañeros dicen sentir lo mismo. Somos mejores que esos asquerosos monstruos, por ello, erradicaremos cada uno de ellos nosotros mismos para mantener nuestra familia a salvo, a nuestra manada..."**_

– _ **Sonoda Takeshi. 1253**_

Me provoca una estúpida gracia. Ahora entendía de donde venía el malhumor de Umi, sobre todo después de la reacción que tuvo en el aula del Consejo… Esta mujer agresiva.

Dejando todo eso… Lo que me desconcertaba un poco era una página amarillenta, muy, muy vieja de un diario que apenas se podía leer lo que tenía escrito. Algunas de las palabras estaban comidas, dejando palabras incompletas; por ello estuve tratando de descifrar tratando de completarlas con un lápiz encima de estas.

 _ **Reunión de Jefes de familia:**_

" _ **Por**_ fin _ **logra**_ mos _ **e**_ … _ **blecer un acuer**_ … _ **con los**_ … _ **jos. Licán**_ tropos _ **y**_ … _ **jos uniendo fuerzas ante estos seres de la**_ … _ **ridad que cada**_ … _ **se mul**_ tiplican _ **como**_ … _ **rachas. La**_ … _ **ja superior fue quién**_ apro _ **bó el acuerdo, creí que**_ … _ **uki Gabriella sería una de las abu**_ … _**más terr**_ … _ **, eso pensé al ver sus expresiones pero c**_ ono _ **ciéndola mejor, es**_ una _ **ternura de mujer que está dis**_ … _**a proteger a sus seres queridos tanto como**_ … _ **tros. Hoy en la noche tend**_ … _ **una**_ … _ **sación con ella, estarán presentes los que**_ represen _ **tarán a sus**_ … _ **lias licántropos; Sonoda Hiroshi, la**_ ca _ **beza de la familia; Yumiko Mei, la hija mayor y yo; Yamato Takumi. Al parecer**_ … _ **én estarán algunos que repres**_ entarán _ **a las familias de los**_ … _ **jos, espero vaya**_ … _ **uki Murasaki, la hija de Gab**_ riella _ **. Bueno, es h**_ … _ **de**_ … _ **arme…"**_

– _ **Yamato Takumi. 1…20**_

Solté un pesado suspiro. Al parecer los licántropos tenían a otras personas como aliados y unieron fuerzas para la erradicación de vampiros… Vaya que esto tiene historia, no he podido descifrar mucho parece un relato de un diario más, me incomoda sólo no saber el apellido de esta tal Gabriella, puede haber muchas posibilidades ante ese "uki"…

-Logré preparar algo de comer. Has estado con esos papeles todo este tiempo, ¿por qué no comes algo?- La voz de la peli roja me saco de mis pensamientos. Tenía un plato y un vaso con ella.

-No tengo hambre ahora. Mejor dáselo a tu títere que tienes en el sótano, así lo engordas más para que después te lo almuerces.- Dije dejando los papeles en la mesa del centro y me hundí más en la silla.

-Él sabe manejar, puede llevarnos y traernos si necesitamos algo. Y deja de decirme eso, ya te dije que no me alimentaré de nadie.- Dijo con molestia dejando los platos en la mesa encima de algunos papeles, dándome la espalda.

Me levanté y me dirigí a ella tomándola por la espalda pero esta se puso a la defensiva. Insistí hasta tenerla acorralada.

-¿De "nadie", dices? Entonces tampoco te alimentarás de mi sangre. En cambio yo…- Besé su cuello a lo que Maki se estremeció.

-No estoy de humor para eso…- Dijo ruborizada separando me de ella. –Son apenas las 9 A.M.-

-¿Estás segura? Debes estar ansiosa a que te agradezca por sacarme la bala, ¿no es así? Y sé que no esperas un simple "gracias".- Recorría mis manos por sus muslos, poco a poco la peli roja cedía.

-Eres injusta… y Kotori…-

-¿Qué con ella? Sigue dormida. Ah, ¿no me digas que no quieres despertarla con tus gemidos? Vamos a otra parte.-

-¡No, déjame!- Me apuntó con una pistola de los Sonoda. Sólo retrocedí unos pasos.

-Tranquila, quedamos que las armas no la usaríamos entre nosotras.- Sonreía mientras tenía las manos sobre mi cabeza.

-¿Quieres que te abra media espalda y estómago de nuevo?-

-En serio que me amas, mujer.- Regresé aburrida a la silla tomando lo que Maki me preparó y viendo nuevamente los documentos. –Sólo quería divertirme.-

-¿Divertirte? ¿Crees que sólo soy diversión para ti? ¡Lo que siento por ti va en serio!-

-Mhm…-

-Desde lo que sucedió en casa de Umi… actúas muy fría e indiferente conmigo… ¡Estas ensimismada con esos papeles! ¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza?-

-Gritas mucho, no me dijiste que no querías hacer ruido para no despertar a la chica.-

-¡Se llama Kotori!-

-¡Como sea! ¿Quieres saber que planeo ahora? Dime, que día es mañana.-

-¿Mañana? Mañana es día de brujas… ¿Qué con eso?-

-¿Estás bromeando? ¡Es Halloween, Maki! Mañana se hace el evento, la "escuela embrujada" que todos pedían. Habrá muchas personas en medio de la noche y ahora que sé cómo convertir vampiros…-

-No…-

-¡Sí, lo captas rápido, princesa!-

-¡Estás loca! No puedes hacer tal cosa, ¡no! Ni siquiera sabes si eso sigue en pie.-

-Le hablé a Rin ayer y me dijo que todo estaba preparado para mañana. Por todo lo que paso la semana se fue rápido y se supone que yo me encargaría pero las tengo a ellas que lograron encargarse.- Me levanté de la silla y me acerqué a un buró de madera sacando una mochila con varias jeringas.

-Eso… ¿Tiene tu sangre?-

-Eres fantástica, ¿qué comes que adivinas? Ah, sí, no comes… Bueno, creo que es bastante obvio pero una vez que estemos entre el bullicio de la música y adolescente disfrutando de la fiesta, nadie se dará cuenta cuando los tomemos, inyectemos y le rompemos el cuello enseguida para que minutos después vuelvan como vampiros, ¡crearé un ejército de vampiros! Le mostraré a Umi que no podrá con tantos, quiero verla… ¡Quiero verla que me supliqué por su vida!-

-¡HONOKA!- La peli roja me tomaba con ambas manos el rostro, sus violetas se posaban en mis azules; temor, confusión, preocupación; era lo que transmitía la menor ante mí en esos momentos. –¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? ¿Se te zafó un tornillo, o qué?-

-Si no estás conmigo, te arrancaré el corazón ahora mismo.-

-Honoka…-

-Sabes, _Ella_ me dijo, que una vez apagada mi humanidad, me podía sentir libre, sin preocupación… Desde entonces, sólo me dejó una idea en mente: _"Diviértete haciéndolos sufrir, escucha sus gritos de agonía y verás cómo tu cuerpo se llenará de adrenalina",_ fue lo que dijo. Si lo piensas, Umi es la única Cazadora, se la pondríamos difícil, ¿no crees?-

-¿Quién te metió esas ideas para romperle la cara?- Dijo furiosa.

-Entonces rómpeme la cara, porque la tienes frente a tus ojos, jaja… ¡JAJAJA!-

La peli roja sólo se me quedó mirando, retrocediendo con miedo…

Que mal, ya metió al Diablo a su casa…

.

.

.

El silencio reinaba en la enorme habitación rustica donde se encontraba una peli azul en cama durmiendo entre las sabanas, su suave respiración era el único sonido que podía escucharse.

Una castaña de ojos esmeralda entró en silencio a la habitación y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, quería asegurase de que la peli azul se seguía recuperando, que seguía respirando al menos…

Tsubasa no tuvo más opción que traerla a su hogar, desde lo que paso con Eli, creyó que Umi había muerto pero una vez haber llegado con el auto casi hecho pedazos estrellándolo frente a su entrada, la chica a su lado volvía a respirar. Trató todas sus heridas, pero observaba que no era necesaria su ayuda, porque las heridas cerraban de vuelta, no le sorprendió. Desde entonces sólo ha estado dormida.

Pero Umi no era la única herida, Tsubasa también lo estaba, tenía dos balas de roble en su pecho aquella vez, el simple hecho de recordar cómo se abrió el pecho, desangrándose e introduciendo su mano para buscar las balas de madera era realmente doloroso, estuvo a punto de perder la cordura. No tenía a nadie quién pudiera ayudarla, estaba sola…

Dejó escapar un suspiro posando su mano en su pecho, cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse, escuchó que Umi murmuraba cosas dormida.

-No me… dejes…-

Esto provocó una pequeña risita en Tsubasa que se volvió a sentar en la cama. Pero en unos cuantos minutos su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, a ponerse frío… No podía estar cerca de ella tan tranquila por lo que se levantó con brusquedad, volteó su vista a Umi, no pareció despertarla. Aprovechó para retirarse…

 _ **-Tsubasa POV-**_

Cuando quería darle vuelta a la perilla de la puerta, escuché su voz más clara, por lo que volteé a verla.

-¿Tsubasa?- Dijo mirando a sus alrededores, estaba desconociendo el lugar. Antes de que entrará en pánico, hablé.

-Estás en mi casa, no tienes que preocuparte.- Dije acercándome a ella, pero manteniendo cierta distancia. –Ayude con algunas de tus heridas, pero otras sanaban solas.-

Se sentó en la cama e hizo las sabanas a un lado, viéndose las vendas en sus brazos, pecho y abdomen, tenía más en las piernas pero eran cubiertas por unos pants cómodos.

-Tú me…- Me miró sorprendida.

-Fue un poco difícil…- Dije bajando la vista de sus ámbar. –Pero tú tenías que ser atendida pri…-

-¿¡Tú me viste desnuda!?- Gritó.

-¿Eh, huh?-

-¡Me hiciste cosas extrañas! Puedo oler todo tu olor encima de mí.-

-Oh, no… no pienses esas cosas, por favor.-

Quería acercarme y tranquilizarla pero esta comenzó a hacer un extraño rugido que salía de sus labios… como Ayase…

Todo mi cuerpo se paralizó. Vi a Ayase en ella… Intente retroceder más pero tropecé cayendo… ¿Tenía miedo? ¡Tenía miedo! Me faltaba el aire, me estaba sofocando…

-¿Tsubasa…? ¿Q-Qué te sucede? ¡Oye!-

Ella salió de la cama e intentaba hablarme pero era inútil… La imagen de la psicópata venía de vuelta a mí, la sustituía a ella. Mi mente me estaba jugando una mala treta.

-¡Ey, Tsubasa, tranquila! Lo siento, lo siento… no quería asustarte…-

-No… ¡no, no, Ayase, aléjate!- Escuché sus gritos en mi cabeza llamándome con esa rabia en su voz, quería matarme.

-¡Es tu casa, ¿no es así?! Ella no está aquí, tranquila, respira con calma…- Sentí sus manos en mi rostro, sus ámbar me miraban serios. –No soy ella.-

Respiré con calma, aún seguía temblando levemente…

-¿Sonoda? Yo… Esto… no se lo digas a nadie… como reaccione…- Inconscientemente la abracé, ella correspondió.

-No, no te preocupes…-

-Sonoda, hay muchas cosas serias que necesito hablar contigo.- Me reincorporé. –¿Te sientes bien para hablarlo?-

-Eso debería preguntarte yo.- Me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Una vez cubierta con una blusa, la ayudé a bajar a Sonoda hasta el primer piso, dirigiéndonos a la cocina donde primeramente le ofrecí algo de comer. Tenía muchas preguntas en mi cabeza respecto a lo que vi ese día, antes de siquiera abrir la boca, Sonoda comenzó hablar; comentó todo sobre lo que era ella, su familia y los antepasados de estos, confirmando existencia de licántropos cazadores, vampiros y brujos… Hablaba con ciertas pausas, quería que todo fuera entendible para mí, simplemente la escuchaba en silencio, todo lo que decía era importante e impresionante. A pesar de darme una que otra información que ya sabía gracias a "Él", o mejor dicho a Mattew, la persona que me convirtió; podía llegar a confirmar muchas cosas que él me dijo, cuando creí que eran locuras de ese hombre, Sonoda me las estaba confirmando con toda la honestidad del mundo.

Mencionó cómo fue que sucedió las cosas con Ayase; la manera en que la atacó creyendo que era un vampiro, despertó en el búnker y Ayase comenzó a torturarla cuando yo estaba inconsciente, murió dos veces o más bien tres si cuento cuando la subí al auto… Su expresión facial no decía nada cuando me comentaba eso, a mí sólo me daba horror.

Un silencio nos invadió por un momento, no era molesto, Sonoda estaba terminando de comer tranquilamente mientras ordenaba las siguientes palabras para continuar.

Ella no sabe que Honoka y yo somos vampiro… Ahora sentía un impulso enorme de decirle lo que éramos, que nos ayudara… Pero no sabría cómo reaccionaría… Es una Cazadora después de todo.

Nuevamente comenzaba a hablar, asentía a todo lo que decía, hasta que en un momento la detuve y me decidí. Fui y busqué unas cuantas libretas que estaban dentro de un cofre empolvado que Mattew tenía, al abrirla dejé que las tomará y las ojeará. Su expresión de curiosidad pasó a una más seria.

-Todo esto… ¿por qué tienes estos datos?- Dijo tomando una postura intimidante. –Estos registros de aquí… Fechas y estrategias… Todo está calculado, como si alguien ya tuviera contacto con varios de estos seres sobrenaturales antes. ¿Sabes algo más, Tsubasa?-

-Todas estas libretas le pertenecen a Mattew, el dueño de esta casa. Él… él era vampiro…-

-¡¿Vampiro?! ¿No me dijiste que esta era tu casa?-

-Sí, sí, ahora lo es. Él me la dejo como último recurso, porque yo…-

-Entonces sabías sobre todo esto y también conviviste con uno de ellos…- Se tomaba la barbilla pensativa.

-No, sólo hace un par de años… años que tengo como…-

-¿Ese tal Mattew no te hizo daño, verdad?-

-Um, no… al contrario, era una persona increíble… pero lo que quiero decir…-

-Desde tiempos se sabe que los vampiros juegan con las emociones de los humanos, no puedes creer en ellos.-

-No, en realidad no fue así con el… no todos son…-

-¡Ellos manipulan, son fríos e indiferentes!- Se levantó y me tomó por los hombros. Me estaba molestando que no escuchara. –Lo que sea que te haya dicho, fue para ganarse tu confianza y lavarte el cerebro, así son ellos.-

-¿Puedo hablar yo ahora?- Dije y la separé un poco de mí. Su seriedad no cambiaba. –Mattew como vampiro, no fue lo que tú dices. Él sacrificó mucho por sobrevivir, me enseñó muchas cosas y me dejó lo último que tenía aquí en Japón y para que no te exaltes más… Él está muerto… murió hace años… él decía que alguien lo buscaba, una bruja. Nunca me dijo el por qué pero después de un tiempo nos separamos, quería que estuviera segura y cuando una vez decidí buscarlo… Encontré su cuerpo destrozado y su corazón fuera de su pecho. ¿Sabes lo que más dolía? Que tuviera una leve sonrisa en sus labios, ¡eso me hace creer que no se esforzó!- Contenía las ganas de llorar, tenía que mantenerme firme ante Sonoda. No quería otro ataque de vulnerabilidad.

-Tal vez se cansó, viven demasiados años… Además, Padre me dijo que hace unos días encontró una cueva en las montañas, había montones de cuerpos y yo estuve en el lugar para verlos. Sí se supone que no había ninguno de ellos y Matt murió, eso quiere decir que hay más de uno merodeando por ahí.- ¿Montones de cuerpos? ¿No habrá sido Honoka, verdad? Ella y yo somos las únicas… Mantuve la compostura ante sus palabras.

-Sonoda… ¿Qué piensas hacer?- Temerosa pregunté y dependiendo a la respuesta que me diera, tendría que dejarme al descubierto, sólo yo… no podría arriesgar a Honoka, no a ella…

-Tengo que matarlos.- Dijo secamente.

-Aun cuando te ayudé… ¿me clavarías una estaca?- Su seriedad se mantuvo mirándome fijo con ese leve ceño fruncido, no comprendió lo que traté de decir. Pero pasado los segundos, lentamente se reflejaba la sorpresa en sus orbes.

De nuevo regresaba el nerviosismo, mi brazo estaba temblando por lo que lo apreté con mi derecha con fuerzas.

No perdíamos el contacto visual una de la otra, pero ninguna se atrevió a hablar. La tensión en el aire era pesada hasta cierto punto asfixiante, ¿ahora qué sucedería? Su rostro formó una sonrisa pero parecía tener un tic en ella. Se acercó a la mesa y tomó los platos sucios para lavarlos en el fregadero, seguidas de unas risas, habló.

-Tsubasa, por favor… No me gustan estas bromas de mal gusto, me hacen enojar bastante. Ya tengo suficientes problemas ahora y uno de ellos es Eli.- Dejó los platos hundidos en agua y volvió su vista a mí. –Si fueras un vampiro, me habrías dejado a mi suerte, escapado sola y que Eli me siguiera torturando… Así que, evítame la pena de convertirme en una bestia.-

Tragué saliva al escuchar la palabra "bestia", recordé a Ayase, no me podría imaginar cómo sería Sonoda… Pero seguiría insistiendo.

-No… evítame tú la pena de mostrarte….- La encaré. –Creo que a ninguna de las dos nos convendría que seamos enemigas.-

-Vuelves a decir…-

-¡¿Qué, que soy vampiro?! ¡Pues lo soy y te he salvado la vida de esa maldita psicópata que tienes por amiga! ¡Dormiste en la cama de un vampiro durante estos dos días y todo el tiempo estuve aquí para cuidarte! ¿No aceptas que un vampiro puede ser del bando bueno, verdad? ¡NO TODOS SON COMO…!-

Un fuerte golpe impactó mi rostro y me dejó aturdida en el suelo. Por la cerámica rota diría que me golpeó con el plato… Intenté levantarme pero recibí una patada en el costado volviendo a caer.

-Go… golpeas fuerte, tienes buena pierna.- Bromeé.

Nuevamente otro punta pie en el costado, acto seguido comenzó a golpear mi rostro continuamente con el puño cerrado. Hice un intento por sujetarla pero al parecer estaba dejando salir toda la furia que tenía acumulada, ya sea por ser yo un vampiro o por lo que Ayase le hizo… No pude hacer nada… no quería hacerlo, sólo la dejé ser mientras me rompía la cara a puñetazos a diestra y siniestra encima de mí.

-¿Por qué demonios no te defiendes?- Dijo con voz áspera. –¡¿Te estás burlando de mí?!-

Sentía mis labios hinchados y la sangre que emanaba de lo partido que debían de estar. Mis pómulos también ardían. Logré ver las temblorosas manos de Sonoda cuando se tomó un descanso, sus nudillos estaban manchados de mi sangre…

Sus ojos ámbar brillaban intensamente, era un precioso color que me atraía, quería alcanzarlos y tranquilizar la fuerte mirada en ellos, así que estiré mi mano y de un fuerte tirón fue retenida al suelo.

-Con… tinua…- Dije esbozando una sonrisa a duras penas. –Estarías repitiendo lo que ella hizo…-

-Cállate…-

-Descubrí… que te enojas bastante conmigo… tal vez la razón sea… que soy un vampiro y tú licántropo, ¿entiendes? Hay un choque ahí, ja…- Llevé la mano libre a su cintura.

-¡No me toques!- La retiró inmediatamente llevando ambas manos sobre mi cabeza. –Realmente te gusta jugar sucio…- Sujeto con fuerzas mis muñecas.

-Me tachas de degenerada… sólo quería quitarte de encima, pesas…- Otro ataque de vulnerabilidad venía... –N-No... No soy peligrosa, por… favor…- Mi voz se quebraba.

-Guarda silencio…- Sus pupilas se contraían. –No intentes engañarme…- Estaba completamente cegada por la ira.

-Por favor… puedes confiar en mí…-

-¡Cállate!-

-Sonoda…-

-¡Cállate, cállate, CÁLLATE!-

-¡Aaahh, noo, noo!-

Los gruñidos ahí estaban, rugía con ferocidad cerca de mi rostro teniendo tan cerca su respiración. Me comencé a remover cuando vi sus enormes dientes tan afilados, ¡podría devorarme en cualquier momento! Por más que suplicaba no me soltaba.

-No, no de nuevo… ¡Basta, Sonoda! Te habría atacado hace mucho… por fa… ¿Nngh, aah? ¡AARGGH!-

Un fuerte dolor se intensificaba en mi hombro, una mordida que podía sentir como me entumía los músculos a más no poder.

-¡Mira lo que haces!- Grité con lágrimas en los ojos, ya no aguantaba… –Actúas igual que ella.-

-¿Ah? ¿Qué…? Oh, por Dios, qué…- En cuanto me liberó salí corriendo tropezando con todo. –¡Tsubasa, espera!-

Fui a la sala desesperada, tomé una de las botellas de alcohol que estaban en la mesa de respaldo del sillón. Dejé caer el líquido sobre la herida.

-¡Arrgh, gnngh! Diablos…-

-Perdóname, Tsubasa. Yo no quería…- Se acercaba la peli azul alarmada, bastante asustada. –Dime dónde tienes el alcohol desinfectante y te ayudaré en seguida.-

-N-No tengo… por eso uso esto… pero lo que me ayudaría es…- La miré a los ojos cansada. –La sangre…-

Ella dudó unos segundos y después extendió su brazo a regañadientes.

-Sólo… porque es mi culpa, por favor, sólo no te excedas…- Dijo.

-Tu sangre me terminaría abriendo la garganta, no es necesario. Ve al sótano, es la puerta que está al final de ese pasillo. Ahí abajo hay un refrigerador grande con bolsas, está bajo llave por lo que tendrás que buscar las llaves que están arriba en una repisa. Eso me ayudará antes de que me desmaye…-

Sonoda asintió y salió a prisas por lo que le había pedido. Me dejé caer en el sillón muy agotada. Me siento débil y mareada, la mordida dolía más que los golpes en mi rostro, ¿esto es malo?

- _Lo es, y bastante al parecer.-_ Giré mi cabeza al sillón de enfrente, sonreí para mis adentros al verlo tan relajado como de costumbre. _–Nunca experimente una mordida de licántropo en carne propia, pero parece que duele.-_

-Tú… estás muerto... ¿Significa que serás tú quién me encaminé al Infierno si no logro esta?-

 _-No digas esas cosas. Tu mente está débil, Tsubasa.-_

-Alucino entonces… Sabes, te echo de menos, Mattew.-

 _-Cuando hay peligro, estoy siempre a tu lado, cuidándote.-_ Sonrió de una manera tan paternal. _–No te rindas.-_

-¿Las locuras apenas comienzan?- Pregunté.

 _-Efectivamente. Una cosa más… por favor, cuídate de esa rubia.-_ Su semblante cambió a uno más serio. _–Ella trabaja para la persona que me asesinó, la bruja Yuuki.-_

-¿Yuuki? ¿S-Sabes su nombre?- Él negó con la cabeza. –Por favor, que no sea la persona que imagino.-

 _-¿Conoces a alguna Yuuki?-_

-Tengo una amiga con ese apellido, pero no la he visto en años. Creo que se fue al extranjero, no lo sé.- Froté mi cabello con algo de fuerza.

 _-No es la única persona de la que deberías temer…-_ Se hincó a mi lado.

-¿Hay alguien más?-

 _-Esa chica que salvaste de los tipos… ya no es la misma…-_

-¿Te refieres a Honoka? ¿P-Porque dices eso?-

 _-No lo olvides, te estoy cuidando. Fue grato volver a hablar contigo…-_

-Mattew, no te vayas…- Alzó su mirada por encima del sillón, volteé y ahí estaba Sonoda parada con varias bolsas de sangre.

-¿Con quién hablabas?- Me ayudó a sentarme correctamente en el sillón.

-Yo…- Regresé la vista a Mattew, pero ya se había ido. –Con nadie, sólo me mantuve despierta…-

-Eh, bien. Esto es lo único que pude cargar, tienes todo un banco de sangre ahí abajo… ¿Las robaste?-

-No…- Suspiré antes de comenzar de beber de las bolsas. Necesitaba relajarme y que las heridas sanaran más rápido.

.

Mientras me recuperaba en el sillón, Sonoda caminaba de un lado a otro por la gran sala. Viendo los libros de las estanterías, el amueblado y todo el alcohol que había en más estanterías a parte de las que estaban en la mesa de respaldo.

-Aquí sólo hay sangre, alcohol y muchos libros viejos.- Dijo dejándose caer en el sillón individual. –Quién diría que eras una degenerada y alcohólica.-

-No y no… Yo no… agh, dime, Sonoda… ¿Sabías que Ayase trabaja para una bruja?-

-¿Bruja? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?-

-Bueno, mientras yo trataba de escapar desesperadamente de esa casa y tu inconsciente… Algo muy extraño me sucedió, la casa me atacaba, por así decirlo. Estaba maldecida para todo demonio de la oscuridad, la misma Ayase lo dijo. La casa debió ser de una bruja y estaba hechizada tal vez…-

-Eli vive en un departamento cerca de la universidad.- Añadió. –¿Entonces, todo lo que hay ahí es de una bruja? ¿Qué está haciendo entonces?-

-No lo sé. Tal vez la bruja se lo dejó, ya sabes, trabaja para ella…-

-Una cosa más, ella mencionaba que necesitaba matar un vampiro para librarse de su sufrimiento.- Me miraba apoyando su puño en su mentón.

-Tú no lo viste pero… Creo creer a lo que se refiere. Al menos me doy esa idea…- Sonoda guardó silencio y asintió, indicando que prosiguiera. –Ella es una bestia, era un enorme lobo albino tratando de matarnos antes de escapar. Un licántropo tal cual me los describiste.-

-¿Qué? Eso es imposible, ¿licántropo ella? No. Nuestra familia, Sonoda junto a otras dos eran las únicas desde tiempos ancestrales. ¿La viste convertirse?-

-No… Pero, sé que es ella, no cualquier animal de esa magnitud grita tu nombre con brutal furia.-

-Necesito sacarle información, tengo que verla de nuevo. Hablar como se debe y debió de ser en un principio.- Dijo con total determinación. –Y tú me acompañaras.-

-¡¿Qué?! No, yo no quiero volver a ver a esa loca. ¿Quieres sentarte a tomar el té y discutirlo pacíficamente? Con ella no creo que se pueda eso. Y si la herimos para detenerla, ¡se regenera igual que tú! No podremos.-

-Todos tenemos una debilidad. Y ahora que tenemos estas suposiciones, hallaremos algo.- Se levantó de donde estaba sentada y observó mi hombro. –Siento lo que hice… No te escuché, efectivamente como ella…- Dijo con tono melancólico.

-Estaré bien… Lo bueno es, que no soy rencorosa. De acuerdo, te acompañaré, si las cosas salen mal, capturaremos a esa mujer.-

-Y la metemos aquí. Vi una especie de celda en el sótano.- Río al ver mi expresión de pánico.

-¿Aquí? ¡Por supuesto que no!- Me paré de golpe sintiendo un mareo que me abrumó. Sonoda al notarlo me sujetó a tiempo.

-¿E-Estás segura de que estás bien?-

-Sí… sí… Creo que no se me pasa el dolor de tu mordida. En todo caso, será mejor que te busque alguna ropa para salir, ahorita que es temprano podremos ir a investigar.-

-Sí, sobre to…do…- Se quedó pensativa unos momentos. –He estado aquí por dos días, ¿no? ¡Papá y mamá deben de estar preocupados! N-No puede ser, hoy es viernes y mañana es el evento de la escuela. ¡Demonios!-

-Si les explicas la situación a tus padres, ellos entenderán. ¿Pero qué es eso del evento?- Pregunté, no entendí su cambio tan radical.

-Otonokizaka mañana hará una fiesta por ser noche de brujas…-

-¿En serio te preocupas por una simple fiesta de adolescentes?- Dije incrédula, ¿por qué tanto escándalo?

-Tsubasa, encontré en la parte trasera de la escuela sangre y en el día. Ahora sé que no puede ser un asesino "normal", si lo piensas, habrá bastante personas y pueden que se aprovechen para infiltrase.-

-Parece ser que tendré que acompañarte a esa fiesta también. Asegurar que no suceda nada grave.- La mirada ámbar se posó en la mía de nuevo.

-Honoka no quería que te lo mencionáramos, no quería invitarte, ¿sabes el por qué? Ustedes dos tuvieron alguna clase de discusión o algo así, ¿cierto?-

-Um, no. No he hecho nada malo. Ya sabes cómo es ella, jaja…-

-Si le llegaste a hacer algo…-

-No, no le hice nada. Porque no mejor vamos preparando todo, ¿bien?-

-Bien… En mi casa hay armas, se las solicitaré a mi padre junto con otras cosas. Tú tendrás que esperar afuera, se te lanzaría como loco.-

-Pfft, como alguien.- Reí y me gane una mala cara por parte de ella.

.

Una vez que encontráramos algo que le quedará a talla a Sonoda, preparamos unas pequeñas mochilas por si necesitábamos algo en el camino. La siguiente parada sería la casa Sonoda, de ahí buscaríamos a Ayase.

Sólo espero que no se involucren más personas en esto…

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

En caso de haber alguna confusión: Los puntos de vistas se dan el mismo día y misma hora (otras más adelantadas).

Para clarar, DATO: Los licántropos pueden oler a vampiros, estos desprenden un hedor para el olfato de estas bestias. En el caso de Umi, apenas va "conociendo" ese olor (como se dice en los datos familiares, se necesitaba contacto con estos seres para reconocer el olor). Por eso con anterioridad ella se refería a Tsubasa con "apestas", sin embargo los vampiros no sienten ese olor en ellos. Pero si sólo los licántropos son los únicos que pueden olerlo, ¿cómo es que el papá de Umi detecto rápido a Honoka si no era una bestia? El ya tenía el conocimiento de dicho olor, en base a los datos podía asemejarlo y darse ideas a pesar de nunca haber tenido contacto con uno...

 _"Ahora, ¿en qué diablos piensa Honoka? ¡Maki, date cuenta que ella no te conviene! ¿Cómo manejará Umi todo lo que se avecina? ¿Y Eli, y Eli?" Ciao~_


	10. Sin tregua para nadie

Una vez que encontráramos algo que le quedara a talla a Sonoda, preparamos unas pequeñas mochilas por si necesitábamos algo en el camino. La siguiente parada sería la casa Sonoda, de ahí buscaríamos a Ayase.

Sólo espero que no se involucren más personas en esto…

 _ **-Tsubasa POV (Fin)-**_

.

.

.

En cierta parte de la ciudad donde se descargaba cargamento marítimo, ahí dentro de un gran almacén, una peli jengibre observaba el lugar gritando con emoción para escuchar su voz hacer algo de eco. Sonriendo para sus adentros porque era la base perfecta donde tendría a su ejército de vampiros preparados.

Sin embargo la menor de cabellos rojizos que la acompañaba miraba las estanterías metálicas donde había enormes cajas de madera y otros materiales que el almacén estuviera guardando. En silencio permaneció observando los movimientos de la mayor que ya no parecía agradarle desde días, para especificar, desde lo de la casa Sonoda…

-Hay un montacargas aquí, Maki. Ven, súbete que yo te llevo.- Dijo Honoka dirigiéndose rápidamente a ese vehículo, se sentó y simuló ruidos de arranque con su boca. Pero al notar que Maki seguía sin moverse de su lugar dejó salir un pesado suspiro y su expresión divertida de hace un momento se había esfumado. –Trato de hacerlo divertido, ¿sabes? Es para que dejes de tener esa cara larga que tienes…- Terminó por decir para regresar hasta Maki.

-Lo siento pero, no me parece para nada divertido…- Desvió su mirada. –¿Cómo conseguiste que te dieran el lugar?- Preguntó manteniendo la mirada alejada de esos azules.

-Pues con qué más, obvio hipnoticé a los dueños. Otras personas están haciendo un trabajo ahorita y no deben en tardar en llegar. ¿Qué crees, Maki? ¿Qué he estado sentada leyendo los papelitos de los Sonoda nada más? Hice mis llamadas y salí un poco a conversar con algunas personitas.-

-Yo… Realmente no quiero involucrarme en algo tan grande como esto. Es que…-

-¿Es que qué, Maki? ¿Estás empezando a tener miedo de lo que tengo en mente?-

-¡Vamos a asesinar a muchas personas!- La menor alzó la voz estando a pocos centímetros de Honoka, esta última se acercó algo amenazante por eso.

-¿Y por qué sigues aun aquí, eh? En ese caso no me sirves.-

Honoka formó su mano como una garra haciendo presión en el pecho de Maki atravesándolo hasta llegar a sostener el corazón de la joven que latía con ferocidad, esto espantó a la peli roja porque si hacia un movimiento en falso su corazón seria retirado.

-Ho… Por favor, no…- Aguantando el dolor, no podía pensar con claridad teniendo esa mano que presionaba su órgano, haciendo que su ritmo descendiera lentamente.

-¿No se supone que estabas enamorada de mí? ¿Permaneces a mi lado por amor o por mi sangre? Dime.-

-Yo ya… Ya no sé… Sólo no quiero… morir…- Una lágrima traicionera salió del ojo de Maki.

" _Ugh, se supone que cuando apagué mi humanidad ya no debería importarme o sentir nada, ¿no es así? Supongo que haré la excepción…"_ Pensó Honoka para sí misma. Retiró lentamente su mano lamiendo la sangre que tenía en esta, alejándose a unos pasos de la menor. Maki sólo se limitó a caer de rodillas apoyando su mano en la herida.

-Vamos, ya no llores, tranqui…-

 _-Señora, tenemos la primera captura.-_ Un hombre desde la entrada interrumpió las palabras de Honoka.

-¿Ah, en serio? Entonces no me hagas esperar más y tráelos.-

En cuestión de segundos, el hombre entraba junto a su compañero con una fila de personas, todas cubiertas de la cabeza con una bolsa de tela negra y con las manos sujetas detrás de sus espaldas. Con una ligera indicación por parte Honoka, el hombre hizo que todos se arrodillaran sin perder la formación. Esto por supuesto no pasó desapercibido por Maki que se reincorporó viendo a las personas.

-¿Están algo callados, no?- Honoka miró de reojo al hombre.

 _-Están amordazados para que no molestaran en el trayecto aquí. También para que no fueran molestos con usted.-_ Aclaró el hombre haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Bien, 8 personas. Para ser la primera captura no está tan mal. Consigan a más personas.- Ordenó Honoka y el par de hombres salieron.

-Esto… Esto es secuestro…- Se atrevió a acercarse Maki estando a lado de Honoka. –Y ella tiene el uniforme de nuestra preparatoria…- Dijo susurrando lo último.

-Mala suerte para ella, para todos. Serán los primeros conejillos de indias.- Honoka tranquilamente se acercó y tomó unas jeringas de una mochila, una para cada individuo.

-No voy a hacerlo.- Protestó Maki.

-No te deje viva por nada.-

-S-Seguiré a tu lado pero no me obligues a…-

-Guarda silencio y toma.- Le entregó una sola jeringa a Maki y la encaminó hasta detrás de la estudiante que era la última de la fila. –Comenzarás con ella por andar de simplona. Sólo será un piquetito.-

-Honoka se dirigió detrás de la primera persona e inmediatamente sin cuidado alguno le clavo la aguja de la jeringa, presionando para que la sangre vampiro entrara al sistema del sujeto. Una vez hecho eso les rompería el cuello matándolo al instante, el ruido del cuerpo caer como costal al suelo alarmó al de enseguida que se removía en su lugar. Fue por el segundo, el tercero, cuarto…

-Si no te apresuras llegaré hasta ella.- Advirtió Honoka estando a tres personas antes de llegar a Maki. –¿No querrás que en definitiva te arranque el corazón o sí?-

Temblando estaba la mano de Maki sujetando la jeringa, pero la estudiante estaba mucho peor, temblaba fuertemente como si no controlara los nervios o peor aún, tal vez reconocía aquellas voces perfectamente. Honoka había terminado dejando cuerpos regados a su lado y estando cerca de Maki se detuvo un breve momento.

A Maki no le quedó más que dejar al descubierto un poco del cuello de la estudiante e inyectarle la sangre. Pudo hacer eso por la presión insistente que Honoka le ejercía con la mirada, pero matarla… eso no podría, ¿o sí?

-L-Lo que sigue puedes hacerlo tú…- Dijo con voz baja tratando de retirarse Maki pero fue detenida.

Honoka puso de pie a la estudiante y casi lanzándosela a Maki le indicó que al fondo del almacén había un pequeño cuarto, pero la menor seguía sin entender.

-Escucha, tienes dos opciones muy fáciles: una, alimentarte de ella hasta acabar con su vida, o sengundo, hundirla en la bañera que se encuentra ahí, que prácticamente también acabará con su vida.- Dijo sacudiéndose las manos dando por terminado su trabajo.

-Pero, te dije que…-

-¡Sólo obedece! Quieres seguir teniendo tu corazón latiendo en tu pecho, ¿no es así?- Hizo una pequeña herida en el cuello de la joven, eso alertó a la peli roja. ¿Era un modo de incitarla, verdad? –Vete insensibilizando de una buena vez.-

Sin más, Maki en silencio encaminó a la estudiante encapuchada hasta el fondo del almacén entrando al pequeño cuarto, que a primeras vistas tenía paredes de ladrillo desecho, algunas herramientas oxidadas colgadas y por supuesto una bañera con agua a tope como había dicho Honoka, como si lo tuviera preparado.

Una única silla de plástico en ese pequeño lugar fue arrastrada para sentar a la joven estudiante que seguía con los nervios descontrolados.

Después de verla unos segundos, inconscientemente los ojos de Maki cambiaron a ese mirar oscuro y siniestro todo a causa del olor de la sangre. Se acercó lentamente a la estudiante para sentir con sus dedos el palpitar de las venas que estaban cerca de su herida. La chica al sentir el tacto dio un pequeño brinco en su asiento.

-Lo siento… Sólo beberé un poco para calmar el ansia, ya me detendré… No es nada contra ti, en serio.- Dijo Maki terminando por morder el frágil cuello de la chica. Pero el haber dicho que sólo sería un probadita, sus instintos vampíricos se lo impedirían siendo así que se aferró con más agresividad sujetando con sus manos la cabeza de la chica para que no se moviera. Era inevitable, ya que era la primera vez que bebía sangre humana, un sabor diferente al de Honoka.

Pero un repentino y brusco movimiento de la joven hizo que Maki cayera y se llevara consigo la capucha dejando al descubierto a la chica. Maki aun en el suelo tratando de entender que fue lo que pasó, ya que se había perdido en su apetito, alzó la mirada poco a poco para encontrarse con unos ojos aterrados que la miraban.

-No, no, no… Ha… ¿Hanayo?- Lentamente se fue levantando y queriendo acercarse a la susodicha pero la castaña retrocedió.

Maki no podía entender que decía la contraria ya que la mordaza se lo impedía, por lo que se volvió a acercar a ella por la fuerza para retirársela de la boca. Inhaló y exhaló mejor hasta parecía tener la intención de gritar pero inmediatamente Maki alcanzó a cubrir su boca acercándose más y más a ella.

-Hanayo, no sabes cuánto lo siento… si, si tan sólo hubiera sabido que eras tú, yo no habría…-

-Mn… hm, ah, mírate Maki-chan. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- Logró decir aquellas palabras Hanayo que lograron escaparse entre los dedos del agarre.

-Escucha, si yo no hago esto… moriré, ¡en verdad voy a morir! Así que te pido me dejes pensar un poco…-

Pero Maki no parecía estar pensando, de nueva cuenta la sangre se lo impedía, ese olor bloqueaba su razón.

-M-Maki-chan… No tienes que hacer esto, vámonos… Que alguien más nos ayude, que te ayude. No estás sola…- Tuvo la oportunidad de hablar la castaña ya que Maki no parecía estar en todos sus sentidos, hasta había dejado de forcejearla. –Ella, no te hará nada, se lo impediremos. Así que por favor…- Suplicaba Hanayo mientras sin que se diera cuenta la mayor, sobre un corte de fierro hacia fricción con las sogas de su muñecas para romperlas y tenerlas libres.

-Ya no me gusta ser vampiro… ya no es para nada divertido, nunca lo fue…- Hablaba para sí misma Maki sin prestarle atención a Hanayo. Una vez que la castaña tenía las manos libres, inocentemente apoyó su mano con sutileza en el hombro de la peli roja. –¿Crees que saldremos juntas de esto?- Preguntó Maki girándose para ver esos ojos que ocultaba el terror en ellos. Hanayo asintió dándole una tenue sonrisa.

Maki le dio una sonrisa retorcida y se lanzó directamente a Hanayo, directo a morder su cuello nuevamente de manera desenfrenada.

-¡No, Maki-chan!- Hanayo empezaba a sentir como su fuerza desaparecía. Empujó lo antes posible a Maki y agarró la silla de plástico para lanzársela y ganar tiempo para correr a la puerta, pero obviamente Maki era mucho más veloz que de un agarre lanzó a Hanayo a la bañera.

Antes de poder salirse de la bañera, Maki la tomó por los hombros sumergiéndola más. El agua cristalina pasó de a poco a un color rojizo oscuro por la sangre del cuello de Hanayo. Ambas chicas luchaban por sobrevivir, ¿cierto? Por un lado el no ahogarse y por otro, el seguir teniendo su corazón latiendo en su pecho otro día más. Pero Hanayo no quería darle el gusto a Maki, se sostuvo de los laterales de la bañera para impulsarse, apenas con esfuerzo se escuchaban sus palabras para hacer entrar en razón a Maki, a su amiga…

-¡Por favor, Maki-chan! Po…demos… buscar ayuda en alguien más… no lo…-

El sonido de las burbujas en la boca de la chica no detuvo a Maki, siguió sumergiendo a Hanayo. Estaba pataleando y aferrándose a lo que no alcanzaba, seguía insistiendo hasta que de un momento a otro sus movimientos se volvían lentos…

-Volverás… lo prometo… volverás…- Con lágrimas en sus ojos, Maki soportaba todo el dolor y frustración que se acumulaba.

Los movimientos cesaron, el agua dejó de salpicar y el ahogado silencio presionaba ese pequeño cuarto.

La peli roja se tiró sollozando y se recargó en la bañera hundiendo su rostro a sus rodillas. Estaba realmente dolida…

.

Habían pasado 17 minutos y unos pasos se acercaron a tocar la puerta; seguido unos segundos la puerta se abrió lentamente, dejándose ver a Honoka con una complaciente sonrisa en su rostro.

-Maki, algunos ya están despertando, ¿cómo te fue a ti?- Dijo desde la puerta la mayor.

Maki subió la mirada lentamente, observándose algo cansada, apagada con ese rastro de sangre seca en sus labios.

-Ohh, parece ser que te dio algo de problemas, aunque también terminaste probando. Me alegro por ti…- Quiso avanzar más Honoka pero Maki enseguida se lo impidió. La mayor soltó una risa. –Bien, querida. Sólo cuando despierte la llevas con los demás.-

Tras escuchar el ruido de la puerta cerrarse, Maki se dejó caer sin más con la mirada fija al suelo…

Al minuto, unas burbujas se escuchaban de nuevo desde la bañera. Maki giró expectante y de pronto como si de un zombie se tratase, Hanayo se reincorporaba tosiendo, mirando a su alrededor desorientada. La peli roja rápidamente la ayudó a salir de la bañera sentándola en el suelo.

-Hanayo, mírame, ¿lo ves? Volviste… estarás bien, saldremos adelante juntas.- Tomaba su rostro para que la mirara, la expresión desorientada de la castaña al ver esos violetas cambió a una oscura y muy peligrosa. –¿Hanayo…?-

El ruido de una puerta de madera romperse alarmó a los dos guardias y a Honoka. Sólo una silueta se vio salir por la puerta de la entrada, a Honoka no le quedó más que ir antes a por Maki.

-Maki, ¡Maki!- Gritó al llegar a donde estaba la menor aun sobre algunos pedazos rotos de la puerta. –Oye, ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Ella… escapó…- Dijo desganada aun recostada. –No pude detenerla…- Mintió, pues ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de eso, tampoco estaría dispuesta a echar de cabeza a su amiga, siendo la única que miró su rostro.

-Tsk, ya qué… Aún tenemos 7 personas más. Además, no hay que preocuparnos por la estudiante. Es mediodía y el sol está como quiere, no llegará muy lejos y se calcinará en algún lugar. Vamos, levántate. Hay que tener preparado todo para armarla en grande.-

Honoka le ofreció la mano a Maki que correspondió para ayudarla a levantarse. Seguidas de unas palmadas para animarla la llevo con los demás sujetos donde comenzaría a dar los detalles…

.

.

- _Entonces dices, que una vez hagamos todo eso que nos pides… ¿seremos libres?-_ Preguntó el hombre mayor de la fila. Asentí como respuesta. _–Para ser una niña realmente tienes algunos problemas en esa cabecita…-_

-Bueno, pueden pensar lo que quieran. Ya no hay vuelta atrás para mí, ni mucho menos para ustedes. La más fuerte aquí soy yo. Pueden ser mis juguetes para ese momento y después de que cumplan con mi cometido pueden quedarse a mi lado los que quieran, los sobrantes pueden hacerse con otra vida.-

 _-¿Vida? ¿Es en serio?-_ Alzaba la voz una menor parándose frente a mí. _-¿Cómo podríamos hacernos con una vida después de convertirnos en vampiros?-_

 _-Oye, oye, deberías calmarte. Si sigues así, harás que nos maten a todos… de nuevo…-_ Otro joven apoyaba su mano en el hombro de la chica para calmarla.

– _¡No me toques, maldito extraño! Y tú… tú debes de tener la misma edad que yo, ¿por qué debería de obedecerte? ¡Tengo una excelente vida como para que se venga abajo con esto!-_

-Bien, tienes razón. Me disculpo por meterte en mis planes. Siento que mis hombres te hayan secuestrado, siento en verdad en convertirte en vampiro… ¿ves esa puerta? Es la salida, puedes irte ahora, anda…-

Dije a la menor que me encaraba, retrocedió unos pasos de mí y echó unas cuantas miradas incrédulas a la puerta que antes le señalé. Temerosa se fue acercando a la puerta sin dejar de mirarme de reojo. Sonreí y chasqueé mis dedos para indicación de unos de mis hombres, pero antes de que este se moviera, Maki se había lanzado antes sobre la chica.

-Vaya, parece que aun tienes hambre.- Solté una suave risa.

-Lo siento…- Le susurró Maki a la menor, apenas audible para los demás, pero bastante claro para mí.

- _No, no… ¡DIJISTE QUE PODÍA IRME!-_ Giró su cabeza hacía mí. _–¡Maldita zorra, mentirosa!-_

-Sí, pero… agh, ella parece tener hambre después de todo. Así que sé amable y deja que se alimente de ti.- Me senté en una silla frente a los demás que estaban sin despegar la vista de la peli roja encima de aquella chica. –Termina ya, Maki.-

Maki terminó por clavarle los dientes a la chica que no pudo defenderse. Succionó tan rápido la sangre de la menor que poco a poco se tornaba la piel a un color grisáceo opaco, terminando por disecarla.

Se levantó y se limpió la sangre de la comisura de los labios.

-Yo… Necesito salir…- Se retiró cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Dejando a los espectadores boquiabiertos.

-Haah… Si no quieren ser la comida de esa chica, será mejor que me hagan caso. Es una tarea sencilla y no tienen porque oponerse tanto como la pobre de ahí.- Apunté al cuerpo en el suelo. Uno de los hombres lo sacó de nuestra vista. –Y bien, ¿están conmigo o no?-

 _-A diferencia de esa chica, mi vida ya era una mierda antes de esto…-_

 _-No creo que esté mal comenzar de nuevo.-_

 _-Si no quiero morir, no queda más que obedecer… joder…-_

Eran las palabras de algunos de los restantes.

-Entonces síganme.-

.

.

.

 _ **-Maki POV-**_

Tomé un poco de agua del grifo y empecé a hacer gárgaras un par de minutos. Tenía que desaparecer el sabor de la sangre en mi boca… al menos un poco…

-Diablos…- Maldecía mientras me secaba. Caminé un poco y miré los alrededores, a todos esos contenedores marítimos. –¿A dónde fuiste, Hanayo?-

Tenía que encontrarla antes de que algo le pasara, no puede estar por ahí suelta. Y debo de deducir que tampoco puede estar muy lejos, este lugar es realmente amplio y no aguantaría el sol…

Comencé a buscar por todo el lugar, entre cada pequeño escondite que se formaba entre los contenedores, los callejones de éstos; hasta los interiores de los que tenían su puerta abierta, hasta que en uno muy oscuro se escuchaban ruidos.

-¿Hanayo, eres tú?- Dije entrando con cautela al interior del contenedor, al fondo se podía ver unas cajas grandes de madera. Logré apreciar una figura esconderse entre ellas. –No pienso hacerte nada, por favor, confía.-

-Maki-chan, n-no te acerques…- Su suave voz hizo que me tranquilizara, era ella. Respeté su petición y deje de acercarme. –Cuando estoy en el sol duele… ¿Realmente soy un vampiro?- Asomó su vista por encima de esas cajas.

Asentí en silencio y baje la mirada, me llenó de dolor ver esa mirada cristalina en ella. Antes de poder articular palabra alguna, se adelantó a continuar.

-No quiero sentir esto… Siento una presión muy fuerte en mi pecho, un dolor que se intensifica más cuando te veo. Siento que voy a explotar…- Iba saliendo con timidez de su escondite. –¿Es parte de ser un vampiro?-

-Te ayudaré a superar cualquier adversidad que se presente, a mí también me falta mucho por aprender, Hanayo. Así que te pido…-

-¡NO!- Su voz resonó en lo largo de las paredes de metal del contenedor en que estábamos. Me quedé sin aliento al ver su cambiante mirada llena de odio. –También siento una necesidad enorme de golpearte… ¿Será porque me ahogaste? ¿Por morir? ¡¿SABES LO HORRIBLE QUE ESO SE SIENTE?!- Dijo acercándose a mí, por instinto retrocedí.

-Ha… Hanayo, podemos hablarlo con más tranquilidad, aquí no exponemos a…-

-¿Cómo puedo salir si el sol me hace daño?- Preguntó sin despegar su mirada de la mía.

-Bu-Bueno… Yo soy algo resistente ante el sol, tal vez tú también pe-pero… Uh, um… Necesitas beber sangre para mantenerte fuerte ante los rayos del sol.-

-¿Sangre? ¿Con eso me mantengo estable ante la luz?-

-¡Sí! Si esperas aquí puedo traerte algo para que muerdas y… ¡¿Hanayo?! ¡Espe…!-

La castaña se me lazó pretendiendo morder mi cuello, tenía una fuerza increíble para alguien como ella… Tumbadas en el suelo de alguna forma logró ponerme pecho a tierra, tenía fuertemente agarradas mis muñecas detrás de mí, sólo sentí un fuerte tirón de la cabeza y como enterraba sus colmillos a mi piel.

Intentaba tumbarla de mí pero era inútil, me tenía bien apresada, además de que comenzaba a drenarme la sangre. Era muy diferente a como lo hacía Honoka… ¿O no…?

-Ha…nayo, vas… a desprender mi… mi cabeza de mi cuerpo…-

-Cierto…- Me puso de pie y me estampó a la metálica pared. –¿Será como en las películas?- Desvió su mirada pensativa.

-¿El qué?- Dije sin saber a lo que se refería.

-Esto…-

-¡Ngh, aarggh! ¡Hanayo!-

Un desgarramiento de músculos y el hueso húmero roto logré ver, el cómo el dolor me llevo al suelo de inmediato. Desangrándome a raudales… Sostuve con fuerza la poca extremidad que quedaba de mi brazo derecho, se había llevado parte de los tendones de la porción larga del bíceps. El dolor era tan intenso que me provocó nauseas.

Levante la mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos tan fríos sosteniendo con normalidad el brazo que me ha arrancado. ¿C-Cómo es qué hizo eso de manera tan fácil y sin chistar?

-¿Los vampiros regeneran extremidades perdidas?- Dijo echando un vistazo a los tejidos sueltos del brazo.

-Hanayo… no… no se supone que deba ser así…- Podía sentir que mi temperatura estaba bajando más de lo normal.

-Tienes razón… Debí comenzar con el corazón como las escuché anteriormente…-

-No, no… no es eso a lo que…-

-¡No puedo! Maki-chan… en verdad algo me incita y es un odio irritante, una rabia que me hace querer hacerte daño nada más verte. Tú me arruinaste… ¡No puedo creer que esto en verdad esté pasando!- Dejó caer mi brazo y secó las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos. –Ya no seré la misma de antes… no soy la misma… porque he… he hecho esto…-

-Hanayo…-

-N-No me busques, si te vuelvo a ver no me contendré….-

-¡Hanayo, espera!-

La castaña salió corriendo a gran velocidad del contenedor dejándome sola bajo el charco de mi propia sangre que seguía sin detenerse. Estoy segura de que tratará de buscar ayuda, cosa que yo no hice y me quedé a lado de Honoka… nos está involucrando a todas… ya hemos hecho mucho daño… Kotori, Umi, Hanayo… ¿A quién más tendré que hacerle algo?

Mi brazo quedó fuera de mi alcance por lo que sólo me recargué en el frío metal sollozando, apenas podía hacerlo. Sé que con sangre humana podría regenerarme más rápido, pero ya no quiero hincar mis dientes…

Deberá regresar a la normalidad a su ritmo… yo esperaré, sólo…

Tomaré una pequeña…

Siesta…

 _ **-Maki POV (Fin)-**_

.

.

.

Una peli azul tenía la mirada fija en el cristal de la ventana del taxi donde venía acompañada de la castaña de ojos verdes. El chofer tuvo que estacionarse a una cuadra antes de llegar a la casa de Umi por cuestiones de contratiempo, cosa que no dio mucha importancia a ambas chicas.

-Puedes irte adelantando, Sonoda. Yo pago.- Dijo Tsubasa comenzando a contar el dinero para dárselo al chofer.

Umi tras escuchar eso comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas para poder llegar en cuanto antes. Al doblar en la esquina del mismo muro de la casa, vio como cintas amarillas de "no pasar" cubrían la enorme puerta de la entrada. Fue ahí cuando comenzó a acelerarse los latidos de su corazón, adentrarse y ver una escena que detendría sus latidos por unos instantes.

La casa tradicional que debía estar frente a sus ojos estaba hecha pedazos, madera quemada yacía regada por todo el lugar. Lo que una vez fue un pasto verde, frondosamente bien cortado, ahora estaba completamente calcinado. Corrió y buscó entre todos los escombros buscando encontrar algo de importancia, pero nada… todo fue destruido… El lugar estaba completamente chamuscado con un olor que penetraba el sensible olfato del licántropo. Caminó lentamente al patio donde lograba percibir un distorsionado olor, el de varias personas que duras pena lograba distinguir. Ahí atrás en ese patio, donde se concentraba más ese hedor a muerte, fijo su mirada al suelo donde parecía ser el punto donde comenzó en incendio.

-¿Papá? ¿Mamá…?- Apenas era audible su voz de esos labios que temblaban. Se hincó y tocó ese pasto calcinado que logró ensuciar sus dedos.

-Oh por Dios… ¿Qué sucedió aquí?- Se escuchó la voz de Tsubasa desde la entrada. Esta asomaba la cabeza y dejaba pasar un brazo verificando si podía entrar. Cayó en la cuenta de que la entrada estaba libre para ella por lo que corrió directamente hasta donde se encontraba Umi.

-Sonoda… Si estoy dentro sabes que…-

-¡Lo sé, pero no lo digas!- Interrumpió poniéndose de pie de inmediato. La miro de perfil y prosiguió. –No encontré nada… Probablemente se llevaron lo que venimos a buscar o simplemente se quemó… Además de que hay un olor similar al tuyo en el ambiente, dos de hecho, más el de un humano… es lo que apenas distingo.-

-Entonces, vampiros…-

-Yo… si te soy sincera, no sé cómo reaccionar a esto… no sé si es por mi ausencia pero…- Dejó salir la de ojos ámbar. Tsubasa sólo la vio con cierta melancolía. –Soy una terrible hija…-

-Sí que lo eres, Umi.-

Aquella voz puso los pelos de punta de ambas chicas que miraron a la alta rubia que se acercaba a ellas de manera divertida. Tsubasa se puso a lado de Umi, no dudaron en ponerse a la defensiva.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Eli?- Preguntó Umi a la susodicha que no dejaba de mirarlas con burla.

-Bueno, te he estado buscando este par de días. Estuve viniendo aquí con cautela para "platicar", jeje.- La rubia comenzó a rodearlas como todo depredador a su presa. –Parece ser que estás de maravilla, ¿dónde estabas durmiendo cuando esta tragedia pasó? Desde la multitud vi como se llevaban los cuerpos de tus padres completamente calcinados.- Sus últimas palabras sonaron serias y su mirada se relajó, parecía ser que la rubia sentía algo. Pero la manera de usar sus palabras no estaba ayudando…

La que parecía estar más sensible al tema era Tsubasa en vez de Umi. Ésta última seguía con sus ojos la figura de Eli al moverse, cada movimiento no lo daba por perdido.

-Sonoda…- Casi en susurro la llamó Tsubasa, que podía ver la mano de la peli azul comenzaba a tensarse.

-Umi… ¿Sabes que tus padres fueron asesinados por vampiros, no es así? Ellos debieron de disfrutarlo, ¡¿Y tú qué haces?! Simpatizando con uno…- Eli sin miedo alguno posó sus manos a los hombros de Umi. Tsubasa retrocedió por la cercanía de la mayor. –Ya sé lo que eres. Tienes las mismas características que yo, eres una bestia regenerativa también, aunque no te he visto como animal. Revisando mejor mis anotaciones lo comprendí.- Esbozó una leve sonrisa.

Umi dio una pequeña mirada a Tsubasa que mantenía su distancia sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento. Se dio cuenta de su asentimiento, ya han confirmado por completo de la boca de Eli lo de ser una bestia, pero no era suficiente. Los ámbares regresaron la vista a esos azules celestes, quedándose quietas en la misma posición.

-¿Bestia regenerativa, eh?-

-Ambas tenemos la maldición… si hubiésemos hablado desde el principio, si te hubiera escuchado realmente… podríamos haber matado a un vampiro para dejar de sufrir. Estuve mal en mi actuar pero… ¡Si la descuartizamos a ella volveremos a la normalidad!- Apuntó a la castaña.

-¡Estás demente, maldita salvaje!- Gritó Tsubasa desde su lugar.

-¡¿Umi, por qué estás con ella?! ¡Ella es un vampiro, fue ella quien asesinó a tus padres!- La rubia soltó a Umi y comenzó a rascar fuertemente su nuca.

En cambio Umi seguía sin decir nada, constantes miradas eran dirigidas a la castaña que estaba entrando en pánico por la repentina atención que recibía del licántropo. La mirada de Umi era muy espeluznaste.

-¡Sonoda, estuve todo el tiempo a tu lado, no salí de casa!- Se defendió la castaña ante esta y regresó su mirada furiosa a Eli. –¡Maldita perra, deja de incriminarme falsamente así!-

-¿Eehh? Sólo hablo con la verdad, dime Tsubasa, ¿cómo supiste que ésta era la casa de Umi? El taxi las dejó una cuadra antes y ella se adelantó sin decirte nada.-

La expresión de sorpresa de Umi no tenía precio. Eli rió para sus adentros, estaba poniendo a la menor entre la espada y la pared. Umi empezaba a reaccionar y lo que más espera Eli es ver como despedazaría a Tsubasa.

-¡¿N-Nos viste… lle… llegar?!- La voz de Tsubasa se estaba alterando cosa que no ayudaba nada a su favor. –¡Aparte eres una acosadora! Sonoda, sabes bien lo que está tratando de hacer. ¡Quiere ponernos en contra! Vi claramente cuando giraste aquí.-

-Nah, excusas. ¡Por favor, Umi, mátala! Es la única manera de que ella nos deje como antes, ¿acaso no quieres ser normal? ¿Sabes lo que es devorar personas? ¡Es asquerosamente horrible!-

-¿Devorar… personas? ¡Joder, maldita enferma! ¡Tú ya no tienes compostura!-

-¡Guarda silencio, chupasangre! ¡No es muy diferente de lo que tú haces por satisfacción a lo que yo hago sin intención!-

-¿Intención, dices? ¡Trataste de matarnos en esa maldita casa, claramente se te miraba el puto placer cuando traías esa sierra!-

-Olvídalo, Umi. La mataré yo aquí mismo.-

La rubia comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a Tsubasa pero Umi se apresuró para detener a la mayor, dejando en desconcierto a Eli tanto como a Tsubasa. Ésta última vio el brillar de los ojos de Umi bajo esos mechones y distraída ante ellos recibió un fuerte puñetazo que casi le voltea la cabeza.

Tratando por mantenerse de pie y tocando su mejilla, Tsubasa miraba a espaldas de Umi la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tenía Eli. La peli azul movió sus labios en silencio y la castaña entendió a medio el mensaje en ellos.

-Waah, buen puñetazo Umi. ¡Dale otro, otro!-

Otro veloz puñetazo por parte de Umi terminó por romperle la rama y ángulo mandibular quedando ésta chueca. Los quejidos de Tsubasa eran sonoros y sin previo aviso Eli terminó por patearla sacándola a volar hasta los escombros de la casa donde se escuchó los gemidos de dolor más desgarradores.

-Antes de matarla, la torturamos, ¿sí, sí? Veremos que tanto soporta el dolor~.- Dijo Eli dando pequeños saltitos, como si de una niña pequeña se tratara se fue fascinada a donde yacía Tsubasa. –Oh… ¿Estás atascada? ¿Quieres que te eche una mano?-

Umi se acercó lentamente a ellas y vio a Tsubasa luchando por salir. Estaba atascada entre la madera y una parte grande atravesaba el recto del abdomen y su pierna parecía quebrada por el impacto. _"Es como yo aquella vez…"_ pensó Umi. Tsubasa realmente estaba asustada, la licántropo le seguiría el juego a la rubia, ¿pero hasta que punto?

-Nngh, ahh… ayu… ¡ALGUIEN AYU…!-

Antes de poder gritar, Eli cubrió la boca de Tsubasa y volteó a ver a Umi.

-Te daré un tip: cuando quieras callar a alguien por las malas, debes hacerlo así.- Dijo abriendo en grande la boca de la oji verde e introdujo sus dedos para comenzar a tirar de la lengua hacia fuera, arrancándosela de un fuerte tirón.

-¡Oye, suficiente!- Exclamó Umi haciendo a un lado a Eli que jugaba con la lengua en sus manos.

La boca de Tsubasa comenzaba a llenarse de sangre ahogándose en ella, teniendo ataques rodaba sus ojos hacia atrás. Umi la tomó del torso comenzando a tirar sacándola de la trampa en la que estaba atascada.

-Tsk, mírala. Que vampiro tan inútil, retorciéndose como humana… ¿Ya te arrepentiste, Umi?-

En intento para que no se ahogase, giró la cabeza de Tsubasa para que la sangre escurriera. Umi se mordía el labio al verla así, tenía que hallar una forma de derribar a la rusa. Ni tiempo de pensar le dejó Eli porque la hizo atrás tomando por el cuello a la menor levantándola.

-Ugh, bwaa… uaaah… ¡gghh!-

-¿Huh, que dices? No te entiendo, Tsubasa.-

-…erra… be… rraah…-

-¿Quieres que te regrese la lengua para que lo digas mejor?- Eli zangoloteó la pequeña extremidad entre sus dedos frente a los ojos de la castaña, acto seguido lo lanzó fuera de su alcance.

Tsubasa no logró resistir más y rompió en llanto, a lo que parecía serlo porque pareciese que se estaba ahogando con un sonido extraño en su garganta, aun así sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas humedeciendo su rostro. A la rusa le fascinó esa expresión, lo estaba disfrutando a fin de cuentas. Terminó por soltarla y se giró a ver a Umi.

-Deberías de vengar a tus padres.-

-La venganza no trae nada bueno, envenena el alma.-

-No salgas con eso, llora al menos, ¿no querías a tus padres?- Soltó un pesado suspiro Eli sobándose la sien. –Algo está mal en ti…-

-No, Eli… Eres la menos indicada para…-

-Ggh, ¡bwerra rruwba, ewes um bomstuo!-

Tsubasa había interrumpido a Umi gritando descontroladamente a lo que Eli se giró a verla sorprendida, no entendía prácticamente lo que estaba escupiendo. Sorprendentemente Tsubasa lograba ponerse de pie a pesar de su condición en su pierna; estaba algo pálida, sus labios de un color purpura muy suave con sangre en ellos y ese mirar vampírico de ojos oscuros resaltando su iris, junto con ojeras marcadas; tenía la apariencia de un muerto y con la quijada abajo le daba ese aspecto.

-Realmente me molestas…-

El primer movimiento lo dio Tsubasa golpeando a Eli que se burlaba con cada golpe que la contraria daba, pues eran golpes demasiado lentos, muy predecibles a su parecer. De un momento a otro estaba apresada del cuello en una llave, los brazos de Eli eran fuertes.

-Hey, Umi. Necesito que me pases… agh, ¿Pero qué mierda? ¡Me está mordiendo!-

Con los colmillos superiores hacia presión Tsubasa en el antebrazo de Eli, también buscaba el rostro de la mayor para arañárselo. Cuando ésta cerraba sus ojos para que no fueran dañados, sintió un agarre con mucha presión en su cuello, era Umi aplicándole la misma técnica a Eli pero más mortal. Eso hizo que por inercia soltara a la castaña, la peli azul no daba rienda siendo así que se aferró a ella rodeando sus piernas a la cintura de la alta.

-Uggmi… ¿Por… qué?- Lograba con esfuerzo decir Eli.

-Por hacerla llorar…-

-…..-

-¡Tsubasa, encuentra algo que le pueda hacer daño! ¡Rápido!-

Tsubasa tardó en reaccionar, se tomó su tiempo para pensarlo y ver sus alrededores, con un caminar lento comenzó a hurgar en los escombros.

Mientras tanto Eli se movía de un lado a otro queriendo quitarse de encima a Umi antes de perder la conciencia y en un intento desesperado optó por lanzarse de espaldas y caer de golpe encima de la contraria, cosa que funcionó y se paró enseguida.

-Pensé que estabas en esto… conmigo.- Recobrando la respiración se quejaba.

-Contigo… ¿Cómo podría estarlo? ¡No seas idiota! Morí tres veces por tu culpa, ¿piensas que olvidaré tan fácilmente las cosas horribles que me hiciste? ¡VETE AL DIABLO, ELI!-

-Cometí un error que no volverá a pasar, ahora sé lo que eres. Somos bestias regenerativas, ¡debes de comprender lo desesperada que estoy y no pienso bien las cosas por culpa de esto! ¿Por qué estás tan confiada de ella?- Señaló a Tsubasa a lo lejos. –Es un jodido vampiro, debo matar a uno porque _Ella_ así lo dijo.-

-¿Ah qwén te refuewes cun _Ela_? ¿Así twe diwejes a la brruwja? ¿No será Anju a cawo?- Tras pronunciar ese nombre Tsubasa, Eli se retorció quedando paralizada un momento.

-¡No menciones su asqueroso nombre!- Furiosa mostró los afilados dientes de su mandíbula.

-¿Yuuki Anju?- Repitió Umi viendo cómo se retorcía nuevamente Eli tras escuchar ese nombre. –Entonces sí trabajas para una bruja…-

-Sowoda, ¿ebstu te shirvue?- Tsubasa levantaba una larga varilla oxidada de buen grosor.

-Sirve.- Dijo recibiendo la varilla en sus manos. Acercándose a Eli ordenó. –Dinos la relación que tienes con Anju, Eli.-

-¡Agh, basta, cállate!- Tapó sus oídos con ambas manos frunciendo el ceño. Miraba como Umi le apuntaba con la varilla teniéndola frente a sus narices.

-Sólo habla. No pienso hacer las mismas cosas que tú.- Decía con seriedad Umi.

-No diré nada… Te pusiste de lado de un vampiro. Tendré que matarlas a las dos, jeje.- La voz áspera de la psicópata salía al descubierto como aquella vez en la casa. –Voy a arrancarles cada extremidad y me las tragaré, o mejor las tendré como trofeo y… ¡Aagghgh… Ggnngg!- Bufaba como animal Eli y Umi seguía enterrando la varilla al pecho hasta clavarla a la tierra.

-¿Duele cierto? Pero no es nada comparado con morir, eso es peor…-

Con más que apoyaba sus manos a la varilla que la atravesaba, estaba muy bien enterrada para poder sacarla. ¿Quién estaba atascada ahora? Pataleaba y sacaba espuma colorada de la boca.

-Esperen a que salga de esto… ¡EN SERIO ME LAS TRAGARÉ! Gghh… ffgghhaargg… ¡T-Tal cómo hice con tus padres!- Umi la observó de reojo, _"debe estar delirando"_ pensó. –Sí… te dije antes que yo había visto como sacaron a tus padres, ¿no? Pues estuve asechando al carro fúnebre a donde los subieron y los atrapé en una avenida. ¡Devoré a esos malditos buitres y a tus padres hechos chicharrón! Ajá, horas después tuve que vomitarlos de lo mal cocidos que estaban, AJAJAJA.-

Rompió en carcajadas descontroladas la rubia sin percatarse de que Umi comenzaba a doblar la parte sobrante de aquella varilla oxidada hasta lograr cortarla con su fuerza, acto seguido las carcajadas cambiaron a gritos de horror.

Umi estaba apuñalando una y otra vez todo el torso de la rubia; pecho, vientre, piernas, brazos; de una manera tan agresiva y terrorífica.

Tsubasa sólo miraba de lejos la escena horrorizada, Umi se estaba dejando llevar y lo más probable es que si la castaña se metía a detenerla se llevaría también una parte de aquella furia. Pero en cierta forma, aunque suene cruel y aun no sepan el por qué de la actitud de la rusa es de esa manera, se lo merece. Al menos así sabrá cómo se siente la peli azul…

No fue hasta que Umi se había cansado, pero aun agitada seguía con las apuñaladas, dejando un cuerpo como coladera por todos los orificios desgarrados en él. Tsubasa se atrevió a ir hasta ella, quitando despacio aquella arma de las manos de Umi que estaba completamente manchada de sangre. Los dedos de Eli aún se movían levemente…

-"La…venganza en…envene…na el… alma…"- Repitió las anteriores palabras de Umi y esbozando una sonrisa de medio labio. –Aho…ra, si me per…mites… dormir…- Terminó cerrando sus ojos permaneciendo su cínica sonrisa.

-Tsh… ¡GGRRAAAWWOOUUHH!-

Un feroz aullido digno de un lobo salió de los labios de Sonoda, sorprendiendo a Tsubasa que se estremeció nada más tenerla cerca suyo. Escuchándose en todo el vecindario dejando desconcierto a algunos transeúntes en la lejanía y espantando a los pájaros de los árboles cercanos volando todos despavoridos.

Habían pasado minutos, minutos silenciosos y muy tediosos.

Mientras tanto Umi permaneció sentada al lado de ese cuerpo, ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Tsubasa por otro lado buscaba lo que Eli había lanzado. No fue hasta que un molesto sonido venía del bolsillo de los pantalones de la rubia.

Desganada Umi hurgó en todos los bolsillos y encontró tres celulares distintos. El que sonaba era el de ella por lo que se sorprendió, Eli se lo habría sacado cuando estaban en ese bunker y se lo había quedado.

Viendo el número desconocido en pantalla, contestó.

-¿Diga…?-

-¡Umi-chan!-

-¿Kotori?-

-¡Umi-chan, ayuda, necesito tu ayuda!- La voz en la línea se escuchaba llena de pánico.

-Kotori, calma, dime que sucede. ¿Dónde estás?-

-Ese es el problema, Umi-chan. No sé dónde estoy… Desperté con mucho dolor de cabeza en una casa desconocida, me han secuestrado… Pero parece no haber nadie en casa, aun así no puedo salir. Estoy muy asustada.-

-Kotori, ¿puedes ver al exterior? Dime que es lo que ves.-

-Um, no lo sé. Hay algunos árboles a los alrededores, frente a la casa hay portón corredizo de rejas negras, puedo divisar un letrero alto a lo lejos tal vez alguna tienda, no alcanzo a leer lo que dice.-

-¿De qué color es el letrero?-

-Tiene forma de flecha y es azul, las letras son color blancas.-

-¿Algo más?-

-Hay postes de luz viejos… no alcanzo a ver nada más… Umi-chan, por favor ayúdame… Aquí hay muchas armas y unos extraños papeles que dicen cosas extrañas.-

-Sí, lo haré. Iré por ti, lo prometo…-

Tras eso la llamada se cortó. Los problemas se le estaban acumulando a Umi que se sentía impotente, frustrada. Miró la pantalla de su celular y tenía muchos mensajes de sus amigas, llamadas perdidas de sus padres… Eso le dolió bastante a la chica que comenzó a patear el cuerpo de Eli, mordiendo con fuerza su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar. Se detuvo al percatarse que uno de los otros celulares estaba vibrando en el suelo, en seguida lo tomó.

" _Tienes un nuevo mensaje de: Nozomi (7)",_ ponía en la pantalla. Rápidamente abrió aquellos mensajes.

 **De:** Nozomi (7)

 **Asunto:** Por favor, responde…

" _ **Elicchi, hasta este punto no sé qué pensar, ¿algo te pasó? ¿Por qué no contestas las llamadas? ¿Estás en problemas? Podemos resolverlo juntas; Nicocchi también está muy preocupada y con todo lo que está pasando ya no sé en qué pensar en serio… Por favor, responde… ya ni siquiera tiene caso ir a tu departamento, el recepcionista dice que no te ve en días. ¡Dame una señal de vida!"**_

 **De:** Nozomi (1)

" _ **Elicchi, ¿cómo has estado de tu estómago? No te has presentado a las clases cortadas, después te llevaremos Nicocchi y yo los apuntes. Cuídate y por favor, repórtate."**_

 **De:** Nozomi (2)

" _ **¿Dónde estás, Elicchi? Nicocchi y yo te fuimos a buscar a tu departamento pero no estabas… ¿Saliste al médico? Espero estés mejorando."**_

 **De:** Nozomi (3)

" _ **¡¿Elicchi, estás bien?! Fui a tu departamento y tu puerta estaba algo caída… ¿¡Trataron de entrar?! Tu auto no está, dime por favor que sólo estás con tú familia. Llama por favor…"**_

 **De:** Nozomi (4)

" _ **Ha habido extraños accidentes últimamente, Elicchi. Contesta al menos un mensaje o una llamada, no quiero pensar que algo te sucedió. No quiero pensar en cosas negativas así que repórtate, por favor."**_

 **De:** Nozomi (5)

" _ **Elicchi, ¿viste las noticias? Algo sucedió en la casa Sonoda… He marcado al número de Umi-chan pero ella no contesta, si llegas a verla… ayúdala… no sabemos dónde está… Necesita de nosotras más que nunca."**_

 **De:** Nozomi (6)

" _ **Elicchi, Dios santo, ¡¿Dónde estás?! Te hemos estado buscando como locas Nicocchi y yo. Umi-chan aún no aparece. A la hora que me vengo a enterar, Kotori-chan también desapareció y en el día del incidente de la casa Sonoda. ¿¡Qué está sucediendo?! La hermana de Honoka-chan no tiene ni idea de lo que está haciendo ésta o dónde se ha metido. Maki-chan tampoco ha ido a la escuela. Por favor te lo suplico en verdad, necesito que te reportes, estoy muy angustiada y desesperada por ti y las chicas… Rezo por ustedes."**_

Conforme Umi leía los mensajes un nudo se formaba en su garganta y un malestar se presentaba en su estómago. La idiota de Eli tiene bastante preocupada a sus amigas… El amargo sentir en la licántropo fue destruido por la enérgica voz de la vampiresa a lo lejos.

-¡Bwha! ¡Ra encowmtue, ra encowmtue!- Gritó de alegría la castaña teniendo su lengua en sus manos. A duras penas una tenue sonrisa se formó en los labios de Umi que duró unos segundos para regresar a su estado serio y seguir en movimiento.

-Tsubasa, necesito que vengas y te ocupes de algunas cosas.- Llamó a la mencionada que corrió hasta ella.

-Dwime oh cue necetas.-

-Llevarás a Eli a tu celda como habíamos acordado. Asegúrate de buscar cadenas y si es necesario compras de las más pesadas.- Sacó sin cuidado algún la varilla del pecho de la rubia. –Mis amigas parecen tener problemas y una de ellas está secuestrada. ¿Éste no es tu celular?-

-Eh, ¡Sí, ro es!- Tomó el celular que le mostró. -¿Sawes dundo eswá ela?-

-¿Eehh? ¡Ah! Sí y no… No puede salir de la casa dónde la tienen, me dio unas referencias de los alrededores, ¿sabes dónde hay una tienda con un letrero en forma de flecha azul y que haya postes de luz viejos?- Preguntó Umi esperanzada.

-¿Fuecha abul? Nu wes una trenda, es uwa ghaswolineba ah las afuebas.-

-¿Una… una qué, perdón?-

-Gha… ghas…solinewa… ghassolinewa.- Tsubasa movía sus manos como si tuviera un volante de auto.

-Y está a las afueras… Eso me llevará tiempo… Nos mantendremos en contacto, si sucede algo me llamas.- Pasó su número de contacto al celular de la castaña. –Y no olvides de lavar tu lengua antes… de lo que sea como vayas arregla eso.- Tsubasa asintió y vio a Umi irse…

Ahora Tsubasa se encargaría de llevar a Eli a su casa…

.

.

.

 _ **-Hanayo POV-**_

Exhausta al punto del desmayo y tan agitada que apenas podía pasar saliva, sentía el fuerte palpitar de mi corazón en la garganta y era porque he estado corriendo por un largo tiempo. Necesitaba pedirle ayuda a la persona en la que más confío antes de perder la cordura…

Llegando al centro tuve que pedir unas cuantas monedas, me habían despojado de mis pertenencias, pero era difícil porque me miraban extrañados. Una chica pidiendo dinero con sus ropas húmedas y manchadas en sangre no se ve todos los días y tenía que correr en cuanto trataban de ayudarme para llevarme a algún hospital, pero al final conseguí lo que quería. Busqué un teléfono público y marqué su número esperanzada de que contestara rápido.

-Vamos, por favor…- Rogaba porque tomara la llamada. –Contesta.-

 _-¿Hola…?-_ Se escuchó su voz dudosa en la línea.

-Rin-chan, soy yo, Hanayo…-

 _-¿Kayo-chin? ¿Dónde te metiste? He estado buscándote-nya. Desapareciste de mi vista en cuanto salimos de la papelería en la que comprábamos. ¿Cómo se te ocurre?-_

-Lo sé, Rin-chan. Necesitamos a hablarlo en persona, algo sucedió y necesito verte cuanto antes, por favor…-

 _-Suenas mal, Kayo-chin… Estoy cerca del pequeño puente, ¿puedes verme ahí?-_

-Sí, sí. Tardaré unos minutos en llegar, nos veremos ahí.-

 _-De acuerdo, te estaré esperando.-_

Cuando colgué el teléfono pude sentir algunas miradas sobre mí, varias personas estaban ahí paradas mirándome con curiosidad, por la incomodidad huí del lugar antes de que alguno le hablara a un oficial…

.

Temblando me dirigía a donde Rin-chan me esperaba, de nuevo empezaba a cansarme de tanto correr pero para mí alivio, a lo lejos podía ver el pequeño puente y la cabellera de la chica que me esperaba mirando a todas direcciones. Estaba a nada de llegar pero un nudo se formó en mi garganta, ¿cómo reaccionaría al verme en este aspecto? ¿Creerá todo lo que le diré?

Me armé de valor y corrí con las pocas fuerzas que tenía en mis piernas, al subir a ese fuente logré llamar la atención de Rin-chan y antes de que pudiese decir algo la abracé y rompí en llanto en su hombro cayendo ambas de rodillas.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…- Repetía una y otra vez aferrándome más a su cuerpo.

-Kayo-chin, ¿qué te pasó? Tranquila, ya estoy aquí… Tranquila…-

-Rin-chan, yo… lo siento, en verdad… lo lamento tanto, yo no quería… pero…-

-Por favor, tranquilízate, así no podré…- Separándome del abrazo abrió con sorpresa sus ojos al ver las manchas rojas en mi ropa, viéndome con más detenimiento. –¡¿Estás herida?! ¿En serio, qué fue lo qué te sucedió?- Dijo más alarmada.

Una extraña picazón se presentaba en mi piel, levante una mano en dirección del sol cubriendo mí vista de los rayos de este que lograban escaparse entre mis dedos. Mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando extraño nuevamente y lo hacía más al sentir la cercanía de Rin-chan, ¿por qué?

-Necesitamos hablarlo en privado… Rin-chan, por favor, vamos a un lugar seguro.-

-Me tienes que contar todo, ¿escuchaste-nya?-

Asentí y nos retiramos del lugar en cuanto antes…

 _ **-Hanayo POV (Fin)-**_

.

.

.

-¿Es aquí, señorita?- Dijo el conductor mirando por el espejo retrovisor.

Umi miró por la ventana del taxi. Ahí estaba una gasolinera con un enorme letrero con forma de flecha, con todas las características que Kotori había mencionado.

-Sí, aquí es.- Dijo entregándole el dinero. –Gracias.-

Bajó del auto y frente a la gasolinera vio como el taxista regresaba por el mismo camino por donde vino. Miraba a sus alrededores y parecía ser un lugar rustico, ciertamente los postes de luz eran viejos y se podían ver hasta algo caídos, las calles no estaban bien pavimentadas y había enormes árboles. Si ya estaba en la gasolinera, ¿dónde quedaba la casa donde estaba Kotori? Caminó por esa misma calle hasta ver una casa con un portón corredizo de rejas negras, tenía figuras en ellas. Miro hacia dentro y el patio era demasiado amplio.

-Debe ser aquí, son las rejas que describió Kotori.- Dijo moviendo esas rejas. –Ahora tengo que entrar.-

La chica tomó algo de impulso y con su fuerza saltó la barda de esa casa aterrizando dentro para quedarse quieta un momento. Era una manera de asegurarse de que nadie la haya visto o de que no se tratara de alguna trampa, el patio frontal parecía desolado lo cual era muy sospechoso. Con caminar lento pero seguro, Umi se fue acercando a la puerta principal de esa casa.

-Mierda, está cerrada…-

Unos simultáneos sonidos provenía de unas de las ventanas, esto llamó la atención de Umi pero le era imposible ver al interior ya que las ventanas estaban polarizadas y apenas se lograba escuchar una voz.

-¿Kotori, eres tú? Si puedes escucharme bien, toca una vez. Yo no puedo escucharte con claridad.-

Un toque se hizo presente en la ventana.

-Bien, ¿no hay nadie, verdad? ¿Estás sola?-

Un toque más sonaba.

Umi se acercó más a esa ventana golpeándola varias veces, no parecía hacerle daño alguno siendo que estas eran muy duras, eran ventanas muy bien blindadas. Buscando inútilmente como sacarla pasó sus dedos por las orillas tratando de encontrar alguna apertura.

-¡Maldita sea…!- La chica maldijo por lo bajo. –Kotori, intentaré derribar la puerta. ¡No estés cerca cuando la golpeé!-

Umi golpeó repetidamente con su costado la puerta, tanto ponía su esfuerzo en tirarla abajo que de sus labios salía un pequeño gruñido hasta que lo logró. Una de las dos puertas fue derribada mientras que la otra quedó cabizbaja. Entrando de golpe Umi se encontró con los ojos cristalinos de Kotori que cubría su boca con ambas manos.

-Ya estoy aquí, Kotori.- Le dedicó una sonrisa y extendió sus brazos a sus costados. Kotori aceptó el abrazo que le proponía y la estrujó contra su cuerpo con fuerza, se sentía aliviada y el miedo se había esfumado al ver el rostro seguro de su amiga nuevamente. El abrazo duró unos minutos, parecía ser que la peli gris no quería soltar a la chica, a su salvadora. Esto le provocaba gracia a Umi que tuvo que separarla un poco de ella. –Kotori, tendremos más tiempo para esto después, por ahora tenemos que irnos.- Dijo con seriedad.

-Umi-chan, espera. ¿Recuerdas que te mencione por teléfono de un montón de papeles con cosas extrañas?-

-Sí, pero eso no importa. Si nos quedamos podría ser peligroso, las personas que te tienen aquí podrían volver.-

-Sólo… hay una cosa más… de entre todos esos papeles, lo único que entendí es que mencionan tu apellido…-

-No soy la única con ese apellido, Kotori.-

-Ven, mira.- Kotori tomó de la muñeca a Umi y la llevo a una mesa donde estaban varios papeles regados y en los sillones unas maletas que reconoció de inmediato.

-Esto es…- Se quedó mirando cada uno de los papeles. –Son documentos de mi familia y…- Hurgando las maletas encontró armas de su padre, hierbas santas y unas cuantas estacas. Umi vio de reojo a Kotori, las personas que destruyeron su hogar, a su familia, ahora querían hacerle daño a su preciada amiga, si ya la tenían a ella entonces amenazarían después con las demás. El simple hecho de pensarlo le provocaba furia, apretó fuertemente los puños y golpeó la pared logrando hacer un hoyo en esta, asustando a la presente.

-Umi-chan… Eso… ¿estás…?-

-¿Cómo las protegeré a todas así? Todas corremos peligro… Papá, mamá… ¿Qué debería hacer?- Con su mano cubriendo medio rostro no dejaría ver a Kotori lo afligida que estaba, pero el tono triste de su voz la sacaba a flote.

Kotori estaba perdida, no sabía del porqué del triste pesar de la peli azul, ¿a qué se refería con que todas corrían peligro? ¿En qué clase de lío se metió para que su amiga reaccione así y no esté al tanto?

-Umi-chan, no te molestes pero, ¿estamos en serios problemas?-

-Bueno…- Regresaba por fin su vista a Kotori. –Es complicado… Sin embargo te lo diré todo en casa. Ayúdame a guardar todo esto, ¿por favor?-

Ambas chicas comenzaban a recoger todos los papeles regados, todo lo perteneciente a la familia Sonoda, asegurándose de no dejar nada. Umi revisó algunas habitaciones, parecían limpias y algo vacías, no había nada interesante de valor o algo peligroso además de las armas de ella. Todo estaba listo para salir pero aun dentro de la casa escucharon un motor y el movimiento de las rejas corredizas. ¿En qué momento entró el auto que no lo escucharon hasta ahora? Sólo vieron por la ventana como un tipo ya estaba cerrando aquel portón y el auto se estacionaba frente a la entrada.

Kotori y Umi se miraron un momento, la única salida parecía ser esa, no hay patio trasero al cual huir. Si salían ahora se toparían de frente con los secuestradores. Rápidamente Umi fue la primera en reaccionar y mover uno de los sillones para ocultarlas a ambas, el lugar no tenía mucho escondite. Tomó una de las armas de las maletas, asegurándose de que estuviera cargada la tenía firme y esperaría la oportunidad para huir.

-¿Quién diablos le hizo esto a la puerta?- Se quejó un voz de mujer. -¡Será mejor que la pajarita no haya salido de la jaula!-

Umi ponía su índice en sus labios, diciendo a Kotori que no hiciera ruido.

 _-Señora, ¿dónde la ponemos?-_ Una voz grave se presentaba.

-Oh cierto. Ahí encima de la mesa, ¿aún sigue inconsciente?-

 _-Sí. Perdió mucha sangre… ¿Cómo es que se hizo esto o quien lo hizo?-_

" _Honoka-chan"_ leyó Umi de los silenciosos labios de Kotori, las chicas se miraban dudosas de si salir o no, a la que más se le notaba esta acción era por parte de Kotori pero Umi de inmediato se lo impedía. Debe de escuchar mejor lo que sucede…

 _-Señora, ¿Piensa que su brazo se volverá a unir de esta manera?-_ Preguntó otra voz, una más joven.

-Descarté la opción del pegamento industrial… Esto es mejor, ¿no? Quítale la vendas, ¿se está uniendo su brazo de nuevo?- Preguntó Honoka viendo a la moribunda de Maki postrada en la mesa.

 _-No está regenerando bien… Es demasiado lento, creo que…-_

-Su regeneración está débil porque le falta beber mucho más sangre humana… ¿Ves lo que pasa por no hacerme caso?-

Umi, levantó su mirada un poco por detrás del sillón donde seguía oculta. Más al frente de ella dos hombres le daban la espalda, pero claramente vio a Honoka de perfil que estaba parada viendo a cierta peli roja que también reconoció.

Uno de los hombres tenía en sus manos el brazo de Maki, revisando el desgarramiento con algo de detenimiento. Mientras que el otro rascaba su nuca, no tenía ni idea de que hacer.

-Oye, devuelve ese brazo. Regrésalo a su lugar ya, no puedo dejar que esta mujer esté incompleta o no serviría de nada.- El hombre acercó el brazo a Maki sosteniéndolo y Honoka mordió su muñeca haciendo que esta emanara su sangre que después vertería en la boca de la menor. –Vamos, pequeña caprichosa, bébela. Eso, eso, así…-

Maki empezaba a reaccionar mientras seguía bebiendo la sangre de Honoka. Cansada la vista violeta se encontraba con esos azules que no dejaban de verla. El ligero ceño fruncido en el rostro de la mayor se hacía notar, no era de dolor si no de seriedad mientras retiraba unos mechones de la frente sudorosa de la peli roja.

-¿Y bien? ¿Se está regenerando ahora o no?- Preguntó de nuevo Honoka sin despegar la vista de Maki.

 _-Sí, a un ritmo no tan lento ni tan rápido.-_ Dijo el joven viendo como el hueso, músculo, tejidos, nervios comenzaban a unirse a su lugar. _–C-Creo que estará bien.-_

-Bien entonces. Vayan y revisen las habitaciones.-

 _-¿Sólo revisarlas?-_

-Sólo eso.-

Los dos hombres entraron y revisaron las habitaciones buscando algo extraño, no encontraron nada y esto se lo hicieron saber a Honoka, _"encontró la forma de salir"_ pensó la líder pero no le pareció importarle mucho. Esta le ordenó a sus hombres que estuvieran listos para mañana e hizo que se retiraran para dejarlas "solas". Maki recuperando sus fuerzas sostuvo con su mano buena la muñeca de la mayor que seguía acariciando el cabello de Maki.

Todo eso lo presenciaba Umi y también Kotori que se aventuró a ver por encima de ese sillón, ¿qué era lo que tenía tan impactada a Umi? Ya lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos. ¿Honoka no siente la presencia del licántropo? Por otra parte Maki está muy débil como para sentirlo pero el instinto de Umi la estaba invadiendo ante la presencia de esos vampiros.

-Tu brazo estará bien, con eso bastará. Ya te tendrás que almorzar algo por ahí.- Dijo Honoka retirando la muñeca y vendó el brazo de la chica, la regeneración seguía en proceso por lo que no se arriesgaría a que se le cayera el brazo. Incorporó a Maki aun arriba de la mesa su expresión moribunda seguía y parecía algo perdida ya que Maki no tenía su vista en Honoka. –Hmph, creo que deberías reposar más, así no podrás ayudarme.-

-U… U…- Los ojos se abrieron con sorpresa en Maki, ella quedaba de frente a aquél sillón donde Kotori y Umi se "escondían". Maki no logró articular el nombre de la chica frente a sus ojos sólo estiró su índice tembloroso en esa dirección, el sillón lo movió Umi dejándose al descubierto para darse paso. A pesar del ruido, Honoka giró lentamente a donde la menor seguía apuntando.

Con mirada neutral le hizo frente a la fuerte mirada dorada que radiaba con furor la licántropo.

-Oh… Eres tú…..-

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _"Disculpen el retraso de actualización. En todo caso, si algo llega a pasar con el Fic (retraso, descanso, etc) lo haré saber por medio de Facebook. Pueden seguirme para enterarse de más; lo encontrarán en mi bio de FF o bien pueden buscarme como **'JaneethR'** (en fb por supuesto). Espero no fuera tan cargada la lectura. Ciao~"_


	11. ¿Cómo se llego a esto?

_**Toma asiento porque esto es muy extenso y... prepárate.**_

* * *

-U… U…- Los ojos se abrieron con sorpresa en Maki, ella quedaba de frente a aquél sillón donde Kotori y Umi se "escondían". Maki no logró articular el nombre de la chica frente a sus ojos sólo estiró su índice tembloroso en esa dirección, el sillón lo movió Umi dejándose al descubierto para darse paso. A pesar del ruido, Honoka giró lentamente a donde la menor seguía apuntando.

Con mirada neutral le hizo frente a la fuerte mirada dorada que radiaba con furor la licántropo.

-Oh… Eres tú…..-

.

.

-Honoka, ¡¿qué mierda significa esto?!- El rostro de Umi comenzaba a tener color del coraje.

-¿Qué? Ah, esto… Creo que si lo estás mirando no hace falta explicar pero gustosa te digo que pasa. A Maki parece ser que alguien le arrancó el brazo, la encontré así, a no ser que sea tan masoquista como para hacerse eso ella misma, aunque si vemos ese lado tal vez…-

-¡HONOKA!- Gritaron al unísono Maki y Umi siendo esta última que opacó a la primera.

-Mira Umi, no tengo palabras para esto. También me canso, ¿sabes?- Dijo Honoka acercándose a donde estaba Umi y Kotori y con serena voz dijo. –Pero tú más que nadie sabes lo grave que es ocultar un secreto, un secreto que terminó devorando a las personas de tu alrededor, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir, pequeña loba mentirosa?- En un ágil movimiento de baile Honoka tenía a Kotori de la cintura. Ante esto Umi no dudo en apuntar con su arma a Honoka.

-¡Suéltala ahora!- La peli azul siguió con su firme postura. –¡QUE LA DEJES!-

-No te pongas histérica, Umi. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Eli en las montañas? Sí, lo recuerdo… Y si no tienes cuidado le pasará lo mismo a ella.- Levantó la barbilla de Kotori exponiendo su cuello, estaba completamente nerviosa de la extraña encrucijada en la que estaba, ver a sus amigas actuar así era demás...

-Basta… ya, tú ya… ¡ME QUITASTE A MIS PADRES, NO ME QUITES A ALGUIEN MÁS!-

-¿Quitarte a tu padres? ¡¿Yo?!- Rompió en carcajadas la peli jengibre y por fin mostraba una cínica sonrisa. –Estás completamente equivocada.-

-Esta peste, ¡TU PESTE ESTABA EN MI HOGAR COMO LO ESTÁ AQUÍ!- Rabiosa Umi apuntaba a todo el lugar.

-Y dale con la "peste", eres idéntica al viejo de Sonoda… Mira, si quieres culpar a alguien por la muerte de tus padres, cúlpala a ella.- Honoka rodó los ojos en dirección a Maki y esta enseguida se estremeció. –Aunque ella sólo dio la orden, la que hizo el trabajo de…-

-¡SÍ, YO FUI!- Maki gritando desesperadamente calló a Honoka que se sorprendió por la repentina cercanía de la menor que acortó con Umi. –S-Si tienes que… m-matar a alguien es… a mí. Yo asesiné a tus padres… Yo… en verdad no quiero… morir pero… no sabes cuánto lo siento…- Afligida y con voz entre cortada confesaba frente a la mirada enfurecida de Umi.

-Ah, ya veo tu intención, Maki…- Honoka comprendió que la peli roja encubrió a Kotori de la tragedia que había cometido bajo estar hechizada. –Sí, sí, pero te faltó decir que YO terminé calcinando el lugar por completo.-

Esas palabras bastaron para que Umi emitiera un gruñido y se le lanzara a Honoka, por suerte Kotori salió ilesa del impulso de la licántropo. Maki y Kotori sólo se quedaron en shock viendo como sus amigas se lastimaban brutalmente la una a la otra. Las mayores no estaban pensando, ambas buscaban como herir gravemente a su adversaria; fue así que Umi rasgaba el rostro y pecho de Honoka, sus manos estaban cambiando de forma y su rostro a tornarse bestial, pero esa no era la forma completa de un licántropo, seguía teniendo su aspecto. Honoka era presa de la desorbitada fuerza de Umi que la tenía fuertemente apegada en la pared. ¿No quería que Honoka se moviera del lugar? Sí, la tenía bien sujetada para que no lograra ningún movimiento.

La furia de Umi era tanta que vaho caliente hacia salir de su boca, apoyó su frente juntándola con la de Honoka ejerciendo presión obligándola a verla a los ojos y no tener otra vista más que esa.

-Ergh… ¡Maldición! ¡SI VAS A PELEAR HAZLO BIEN, COBARDE!- Intentó zafarse Honoka.

-¡NO SE QUEDEN AHÍ, LARGOOORRGAAH!- Exclamó con fuerzas para Kotori y también Maki. Umi presentía que si seguían ahí las cosas se pondrían peor de lo que ya estaban. Sin embargo ninguna de las dos pareció reaccionar ante esa distorsionada y terrorífica voz.

Fue un ligero descuido que le costaría, una pequeña abertura la que Umi dejó libre a Honoka para que esta lograra zafar un brazo y rápidamente poner su mano en forma de cuchilla. Atravesó su costado llegando al interior de Umi, con su mano alcanzó a sujetar las costillas y ante esto un lloriqueo como el de un cachorro se hizo presente ante la acción brusca de Honoka que observaba con satisfacción los gestos de dolor en su amiga.

-¡UMI-CHAN!- Ese sonido en Umi hizo reaccionar a Kotori de nuevo, ¿pero qué haría? Siendo la única humana entre ellas sería un completo suicidio "intentar ayudar".

A Umi no le quedó más que golpear repetidamente a Honoka hundiendo su rodilla en su abdomen para que se irguiera pero esto sólo dificultaba las cosas para ella, pues con cada rodillazo que daba la mano en su interior tiraba fuertemente de las costillas. _"¡Una vez más!"_ Pensó para sí misma Umi y terminó con un feroz rodillazo que trituró el abdomen de la peli jengibre que al instante vomitó sangre y que del mismo rencor sacó con fuerza su mano trayendo consigo una costilla que rasgó a sobremanera a la peli azul, un lloriqueo más se escuchó.

-Phew, phew, ¿quieres tu huesito, perrita?- Silbando y de manera burlesca meneaba el trozo de costilla frente a Umi. Error, esa fue el arma perfecta del momento para la licántropo que arrebató ese hueso y lo clavó directo al cuello de Honoka que cayó al suelo intentando retirarlo.

-Umi…- Se acercaría Maki a auxiliarla cuando cayó de rodillas presionando su costado, pero con receló apartó a la menor.

-Sólo toma...- Rápidamente sin perder de vista a Honoka, Umi le entregó su celular que manchó de sangre a Maki. –Llama a Tsubasa, dile que las ponga a salvo… Kotori, las cosas.- Apuntó a sus pertenencias. –¡Lárguense ahora, rápido!- Lograba ponerse de pie.

-¿Y tú? Podemos aprovechar ahora…- Dijo Maki tratando de convencer a la mayor.

-¡Umi-chan, por favor, acompa…!- Trató de igual manera Kotori.

-¡GGRRRROOAAAUUW!- Frente a sus caras Umi las echaba con un feroz gruñido, observándose las extrañas facciones en el rostro de la chica. -¡LARGO, NO LAS QUIERO VER AHORAAARRGGH!-

Eso fue suficiente para Kotori, ver lo cerca que estaba de esa bestia hizo que se desvaneciera pero a tiempo Maki la sujetó para que no cayera de golpe al suelo. Como pudo cargó a Kotori y las maletas y que no se diga más; salió corriendo de aquella casa.

-Jajaja, ¿sabes?, es gracioso que echaras a Maki de su propia casa… Agh, si me acostumbro no duele tanto, pero les di tiempo para que se fueran.- Dijo Honoka con voz más tranquila. –Si quieres decir algo te escucho.- Se cruzó de brazos y la miró sonriente.

-…-

-Vamos, no finjas que te duele, Umi. Leí todo lo de tu familia, ambas sabemos que en cuestión de minutos tendrás otra costilla.-

-…-

-"Llama a Tsubasa", mejor dime que te traes con ella, es demasiado extraño, ¿están trabajando juntas?-

-…-

-¡¿Ahora no vas a contestar?! ¡Habla por un demonio!- Exigió Honoka palmeando su mano.

-Esto era lo que me faltaba, Honoka… Que tú, que esto… ¿Cómo es que terminaste así? Actuabas extraño desde entonces y no me di cuenta que se trataba de esto, que eras un vampiro y la posible causante de las muertes en la ciudad. ¿Estás consiente de lo que has hecho no sólo a mí sino a personas inocentes? Pudiste solicitarme ayuda pero no lo hiciste, ¿fueron esas semanas pasadas donde te reunías bastante con Tsubasa, cierto? ¿Ella fue quien te convirtió? Y ahora Maki también, pero ella a diferencia de ti sus ojos aun brillan, es por eso que la dejé ir. Los tuyos son tan fríos que no muestran arrepentimiento de nada, ¡no me transmiten nada!- Umi se tomó unos segundos para regular su respiración y prosiguió. –He pasado por mucho y aún sigo en pie. ¿Dime, qué ganas haciendo esto? Queriendo herir así a Kotori, ¿no dudaste en querer herirla? ¡¿Te agrada ser vampiro?!-

-¿Crees que me agrada? Al principio no sabía cómo sentirme, fue horrible convertirme en monstruo, las ansias son horribles, las emociones se intensifican, todas esas sensaciones extrañas en mi cuerpo son un asco, ¡me volvía loca! Pero la responsable de esto… ¡Ella me dejó sola cuando dijo que se haría responsable! Debió estar siempre a mi lado guiándome para no dejarme consumir, ¡PERO NO LO HIZO, MALDITA SEA! Tsubasa es una mentirosa y si crees tener su apoyo, déjame decirte que eres muy ilusa. ¿Pero sabes qué? Ya es demasiado tarde, ¡hasta este punto todo me viene valiendo madre! No me importa lo que le suceda a Tsubasa, no me importa lo que le suceda a las demás, no me importa lo que te suceda a ti; ¡YO MISMA TE MATARÍA!-

Los ojos de Honoka se oscurecieron y dejó salir sus colmillos. Umi en cambio parecía que controlaba su furia mucho mejor a como estaba antes. Consideró que tal vez Honoka tenía una pizca de razón en aquellas palabras, ¿podría recuperar a su amiga o como bien había dicho, era demasiado tarde?

-Aun no es tarde, ¿lo sabes, verdad?- Umi lentamente extendió su mano a Honoka. Esta última se desconcertó por el cambio tan radical.

-¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí? ¡Debes de estar bromeando!-

-¡No es así, Honoka! No puedo dejar que los problemas se expandan más, si mis amigas están involucradas en ellos tengo que ayudarlas, aunque hayamos errado encontraremos una solución para salir adelante juntas.-

-¡Venga ya, Umi!- La peli jengibre comenzó a lanzar cosas, recuadros, jarrones, sillas y rompió hasta la mesa tras una rabieta. –¡No vas a sabotear lo que tengo preparado! Las palabras bonitas y azucaradas debieron ser al principio, ¡no ahora! No trates de regresarme la empatía ahora, porque no lo harás.-

Honoka con gran velocidad pasó por detrás de Umi para herir su vena carótida pero no espero que Umi la detuviera y la lanzara contra la televisión de plasma, nuevamente la tuvo retenida y esto hacia enfurecer a Honoka, claramente se podía diferenciar la fuerza de una de la otra y eso le molestaba. Desesperadamente para quitársela de encima le propinó un cabezazo que separó a ambas chicas aturdidas. Ante el aturdimiento tan fuerte Umi divisó dos siluetas y para evitar recibir algún golpe lanzó un gancho, pero a la nada.

-Acá estoy, perrita.-

Al girarse a la verdadera Honoka recibió una patada en la mandíbula que hizo girar su cuerpo 360° en su propio eje. Estaban destrozando la sala, aquella sala que en su aire se sentía caliente, eso le pareció extraño a Honoka, tal vez eran por sus movimientos pero se dio cuenta que de dónde provenía con más furor era de la peli azul. Umi estaba aumentando su temperatura corporal a sobre manera, siendo así que Honoka sudaba la gota gorda, el lugar era como estar en una sauna.

-No es verdad… ¿En serio lo harás?-

-Hono…ka, te daré esta oportunidad, ¡a-aprovéchala, ahora!- Dijo Umi resistiendo su transformación, su cuerpo empezaba a crecer.

-Mi respuesta es: no.- Dijo decidida Honoka con una sonrisa en el rostro. –Ya no hay vuelta atrás…-

-Tsk, ¡GGRRAAAOOUUWW!-

Umi terminó en transformarse en una enorme bestia corpulenta de pelaje negro, sólo resaltaban sus enormes y afilados dientes como también esos tajantes amarillos ojos que se posaban en Honoka que se veía pequeña frente a ella.

-Bien, juguemos un rato más, cachorrita.-

.

.

.

Eran las 8:42 pm de ese largo viernes, el tiempo parecía transcurrir lento y no darse por terminado el día. Los problemas estaban involucrando a todas las chicas obligándolas al final a reunirse pero no de manera agradable… Las cosas se tornan confusas para algunas, para otras peligrosas y desesperantes. Era cuestión de horas para el siguiente día; Halloween, "la noche de brujas" que muchas alumnas esperaban desde sus casas para poder divertirse con algún chico que sería el invitado especial de su parte. Sería una fiesta inolvidable donde se bailara hasta la madrugada del domingo, comerán y beberán, ¿y porque no? Algo de alcohol a escondidas de las autoridades de esa noche, eso es algo extremo para los jóvenes que se aventurarían a hacerlo.

Pero la perspectiva en la mente de Honoka era muy diferente, esa noche para ella sería llena de gritos horrorizados y embriagante sangre hasta hartarse, noche perfecta para todo vampiro. El sólo hecho de la peli jengibre imaginarse tales cosas la carcomía de una extraña emoción que la hacía estremecerse. Mientras estaba sentada en una especie de trono uno de sus hombres le ofrecía de rodillas ropa nueva, ya que las que traía estaban completamente rasgadas y sucias de sangre, gustosa aceptó las ropas y le dedicó unas palabras.

-Mañana será un gran día, así que ve y aliméntate bien.-

El hombre con una reverencia se alejó uniéndose a los demás, complacida observaba desde su trono como más de 20 vampiros se alimentaban de humanos, de aquellos mismos humanos que pronto serían futuros "nocturnos" como les había puesto, todos disfrutando en esa amplia y enorme bodega. Mientras tanto una chica se acercó a su lado ofreciéndole una copa con sangre, Honoka aceptó y bebió de la copa pero le era insuficiente, escaneó a la chica con la mirada y relamió sus labios deseosa de algo más.

-¿Me acompañarías a cambiarme y…- Con voz seductora susurraba al oído de la joven. –…a devorarte?- Terminó por decir. La chica con una mirada lujuriosa y tras el asentimiento de la misma, se llevó a Honoka a un lugar más privado.

.

.

Por otro lado, una mansión tenía sus luces exteriores prendidas para la llegada de cierta peli azul que se estaba tardando en llegar. La noche cubría con un manto de nubes densas mientras volaban con la corriente del aire, la luna se dejaba ver por pocos minutos, era un cielo triste con pocas estrellas brillando en él…

Ya había pasado horas desde que Tsubasa fue a recoger a Kotori y Maki en la carretera de las afueras después de recibir la llamada desde el teléfono de Umi. Desde entonces tuvo que explicarle cosas a Maki que estaba en pánico y a Kotori revelarle todo, absolutamente todo… Ambas digirieron la información a su manera. Ahora la peli roja estaba apartada en silencio viendo la fogata en la chimenea y la mayor frente a Tsubasa, parece que Kotori logró congeniar rápido con la vampiresa mientras jugaba con su rostro.

-Oye, llevas rato diciéndome que haga esto… ¿En serio no te da miedo después de todo?- Dijo Tsubasa muy cerca del rostro de Kotori.

-Pero es que es fascinante, hazlo de nuevo, por favor.-

Tsubasa resignada volvió a hacer que su mirada se oscureciera; su iris turquesa resaltaba por el rojizo negro de la parte esclerótica y bajo sus parpados inferiores sus venas resaltaban, estas eran tocadas sutilmente por las yemas de los dedos de Kotori.

-Woah, tus venas hacen cosas extrañas, ¿no te duele o te produce cosquillas?- Preguntó Kotori inocentemente sin dejar de hacer lo suyo. Tsubasa sólo dio un suave suspiro.

-¿Cómo es que estás tan tranquila, Minami? Tus amigas debieron destrozarse y tú…- Decía Tsubasa.

-La hipnoticé para que mantuviera la calma.- Habló Maki sin despegar la mirada del fuego. –Lo hice cuando te retiraste antes. Si no lo hubiera hecho ahora ella estaría desesperada por Umi y Honoka…-

-¿La hipnotizaste? ¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿Usaste alguna moneda?- Extrañada y sorprendida Tsubasa chasqueaba repetidamente cerca de Kotori para ver la magia de la que hablaba Maki. Eso desconcertó a la menor un poco, porque su contraria siendo vampiro debería saber del tema.

-Acaso tú no…-

-No, no puedo hacer tal cosa.- Retirando gentilmente las manos de Kotori de su rostro, la castaña se levantó para acercarse a la peli roja. –Pero dejando eso, la hipnosis no funciona entre vampiros, tampoco es que puedas hacértelo a ti misma mirándote al espejo para tranquilizarte un poco, así que… ¿Cómo estás tú, Nishikino?-

-Estoy… bien.-

-¿Estás segura de eso? Puedes tener un semblante tranquilo pero tu corazón te delata ante mí.-

Las palabras de Tsubasa tenían razón. Maki llevó su mano a su pecho donde podía sentir sus latidos, ese corazón seguía ahí pero no estaba tranquilo… Cuando Tsubasa se disponía a traerles algo más a las chicas, el ruido de un portazo resonó en la gran sala; esto por supuesto llamó la atención de las tres chicas que dirigieron su mirada a la entrada.

Era Umi la responsable de aquella acción. Se apoyaba en la puerta sin energías con sus ropas completamente destrozadas, más bien eran trapos rasgados que colgaban de su cuerpo que estaba al desnudo. Inmediatamente como si de un rayo se tratara, Tsubasa fue a ayudarla y ver por ella pero Umi la rechazó.

-¡Me mentiste acerca de Honoka!- Dijo primeramente con voz molesta Umi a la castaña que comenzaba a retroceder por la cercanía de la peli azul llegando así al centro de la sala. –Acerca de que no le habías hecho daño… ¡Ahora es un monstruo sin compasión! ¡Una salvaje sin humanidad alguna!-

-¡Espera, para, para! Vamos a calmarnos, ¿tú estás bien? Mira, Nishikino me contó los detalles del comportamiento de Honoka. Yo no tengo nada que ver. También estoy molesta por cómo actúa…-

-No te veo muy molesta, Tsubasa. ¿Cómo piensas hacerte responsable? ¡Será mejor que me des una maldita excusa que sea lo bastante buena para calmarme!- Umi sujetaba firmemente las ropas de Tsubasa.

-¿U-Umi-chan?- La suave voz de Kotori interrumpió en esos repentinos gritos de la susodicha, que de lo molesta que estaba no había notado la presencia de las dos espectadoras ahí. Maki rápidamente tapaba los ojos de Kotori y cerraba los suyos, ambas chicas con un ligero rubor.

-Sonoda, como puedes ver tengo invitadas así que… ¿Por qué no nos tranquilizamos y te pones algo encima…? ¿Sí?- Dijo Tsubasa echando una mirada de abajo-arriba encontrándose de nuevo con esos ámbares frente a ella.

-Joder, ¡me das asco cuando me miras con tanta lujuria!- Con brusquedad soltó su agarre de Tsubasa y rodó sus ojos en dirección a la peli roja. –Y tú… ¡No manches el rostro de Kotori con tus sucias manos! ¡Me dirás todo lo que Honoka no me dijo!-

Antes de aproximarse Umi a agredir a Maki, Tsubasa la tomó de la cintura y del brazo.

-N-Nishikino, ¿puedes ir a la cocina con Minami y tomar otro refrigerio? Está por allá. Yo calmaré a Sonoda y hasta que no las llame no salgan, ¿de acuerdo?- Trataba de mantener una sonrisa la castaña mientras forcejeaba con Umi. Maki rápidamente hizo caso y se llevó a Kotori a la cocina.

-¡¿Por qué la defiendes?! Ella hizo algo horrible, asesinó a mis padres y debo sacarle más información a golpes, ¡es la única manera como los vampiros entienden!- Comenzaba a arrastrar a Tsubasa con ella por ir detrás de la menor.

-Lo sé, lo sé todo porque lo escuché de su boca. ¡Pero debes cal-mar-te! Cuando uno se enoja no piensa bien las cosas así que…- Con fuerzas la castaña forzaba a Umi sentarse en el sillón largo.

-¡Basta Tsubasa! Honoka y ella tienen cosas planeadas para mañana y la muy cínica no me dijo nada. No podemos perder tiempo, ¡no puedo dejar que esté libre por la casa ni cerca de Kotori! ¡DE NINGÚN HUMANO! Voy a encerrarla con Eli si no habla y así que se maten entre ellas.-

-¡Cierra la boca! Ni una ni otra se puede morir. ¡Escúchate, por Dios!- Tsubasa por más que forcejeaba para mantenerla inmóvil de un momento a otro ya estaba encima de Umi; sentaba sobre sus muslos y presionando sus muñecas a su pecho. –¿No son tus amigas? ¡Si estuviera en tú lugar trataría de recuperarlas! ¡A PESAR DE TODO! Sé que de mí suena estúpido pero al menos inténtalo o te quedarás sola… sálvalas a todas.-

-Jaja, qué curioso, ¿dices eso después de llamarnos a todas parte del buffet de Honoka? ¡Qué tenía de dónde escoger le dijiste!- Eran las palabras de Umi que paralizó a la castaña.

Tsubasa recordó las palabras "alentadoras" que le había dicho a Honoka para incitarla a alimentarse. Reconoció que no debió en primer lugar hablarle de esa manera, actuar como una vampiresa malvada que después la besaría y huiría cobardemente para dejar que Honoka confundida se las arreglará sola. Era ya una semana desde aquello, ¿cómo se pudo destruir tan rápido? Nunca debió separarse de ella…

-Yo… reconozco que es mi culpa, por eso me haré responsable…- Con arrepentimiento y voz baja se escabullían las palabras de los labios de Tsubasa.

-Le dijiste exactamente lo mismo y ahora es irreparable… Le mentiste a ella y me mentiste a mí, ¿se supone que confiaríamos, no?-

-¡¿Qué querías qué te dijera?! Con lo rabiosa que te habías puesto por enterarte de que yo era vampiro, ¡incluso me mordiste! Y, y… ¡mira esto!-

Tsubasa soltó a Umi del agarre y poniéndose de pie se quitó desesperada la blusa manga larga que tenía puesta quedando en brasier y una venda en el área del hombro, al retirarse la venda dejó ver la mordida que le mencionaba; ésta estaba acompañada de sangre aún fresca y no parecía estar sanando.

-Y a cada minuto está empeorando… No te dije nada porque no quería estresarte más de lo que ya estás. Porque no quería decirte que Honoka murió, ¡no pude salvarla a tiempo! ¡Esos malditos hijos de puta que la hirieron! ¡AAAHHH! ¡NO PUDE SALVARLA SIENDO HUMANA! ¡No pude, no pude, no pude, no pude, NO PUDE!- Repetidamente Tsubasa se golpeaba así misma dejando sorprendida a Umi. La castaña se había puesto colorada por sus propios gritos de coraje, esto trajo de vuelta a Maki y Kotori donde miraban desde un extremo impactadas. Agitada y notando la presencia de sus invitadas, Tsubasa terminó quitándose el pantalón frente a las chicas para tirárselo a Umi junto con su blusa. –Cámbiate de una vez. La única que puede estar desnuda en esta casa soy yo y ya que estás calladita y bonita inicia conversación con ellas. Ahora soy yo quien debe calmarse…- Terminó por decir Tsubasa quedando en ropa interior y retirándose para subir las escaleras, dejando a Umi perpleja con las prendas en sus manos.

.

Los minutos después de ese drama habían pasado, las tres amigas estaban sentadas; Umi indiferente pero pensativa, Kotori serena sin despegar la mirada de Umi y Maki no podía soportar el frío que se mantenía en el aire. Cada vez que respirada podía notar cómo los dedos de la mayor se tensaban o cuando tragaba saliva se tronaba un dedo. Parecía ser que Umi tenía bien vigilada a la menor sin embargo se está manteniendo bajo control muy bien.

-¿Tsubasa-san no bajará?- Preguntó Kotori rompiendo la tensión y llamando a sus dos contrarias.

-Iré por ella.- Se levantaba Umi del sillón. –Sin ella presente no se puede empezar a hablar.- Un suave agarre en la manga obligó a Umi a girarse.

-No se griten… no se peleen, Umi-chan.- Decía Kotori dedicándole una cálida sonrisa y recibiendo un asentimiento de la mencionada.

Una vez que se retiró Umi, Kotori giró para verse cara a cara con Maki.

-Maki-chan, ya no quiero estar tranquila. Siento como si no me importara lo que acaba de suceder. Retira lo que hiciste, por favor.- Pedía amablemente la mayor a Maki.

-Puedes volver a la normalidad, Kotori.- Mirándola fijamente a los ojos deshizo esa parte de la hipnosis.

-Wooaahh, por Dios…- Kotori sintió como algo se liberaba, una extraña presión en su pecho y desaparecía. Maki sólo se encogió de hombros. –I-Increíble que esté aquí con dos vampiros y dos licántropos, jaja…- Su risa sonó algo incrédula.-

-Kotori…-

-Es que viéndolo así… sí eres peligrosa, Maki-chan… y allá en tu casa, ¿por qué, por qué? No sé qué pensar aún sobre todo esto… a pesar de que me lo digan todo así porque sí, sigo sin… agh…-

-Puedo sentarme por allá si te sientes incomoda.-

-No, no está bien… deberías estar encerrada, ¡ah! Lo siento, no, no quería decirlo así…- Rápidamente Kotori cubrió su boca al darse cuenta que no pensaba bien lo que decía.

Una triste mirada mostraba la menor pero le daba razón a Kotori, por lo que asintió lentamente cabizbaja.

-M-Maki-chan, en serio no quería… Umi-chan también es peligrosa cuando se enfada, tú, tú la viste, la vimos. Y, y, Eli-chan no la tienen así por nada cómo dijo Tsubasa-san… ah, este…- Kotori tartamudeaba tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas. –Lo siento…-

-Es verdad… he sido parte del daño que está expandiendo Honoka… y si pudiera remediar mis errores…-

-Y lo harás porque debes.- Se hacía presente la voz de Umi en la sala. –Agradece a Tsubasa que sus métodos son más pacíficos para favorecerte…-

-Sólo necesitamos saber qué es lo que hará mañana Honoka y así idear algo para detenerla y hacerla entrar en razón.- Dijo Tsubasa ya con semblante tranquilo pero serio.

-¡N-No pueden hacerla entrar en razón! Yo lo hice y casi me saca el corazón…- Contestó Maki.

-Tsubasa cree que puede hacerlo. Y tú ayudaras brindándonos información sobre ella, si te niegas; como dije antes, te meteré con Eli.- Advertía Umi a Maki.

-Está bien… Ella tiene pensando, no… ella ya está haciendo a otras personas en vampiros. Está haciendo un ejército para cuando llegue la noche del evento hacer un desastre, una matanza y convirtiendo a más de ellos. ¡Quiere hacer un caos en la ciudad!- Explicaba Maki a las mayores. –Ella ya no tiene compasión, no siente nada por nadie, ¡le divierte el herir a las personas!-

-Sí… entonces como pensé, está sin humanidad… ¡Maldición!- Masajeaba Tsubasa su nuca algo cansada.

-¿Sin humanidad? ¿A qué se refieren cuándo dicen eso?- Preguntó Kotori despertando también el interés de Maki. –Ella ya no es humana, es un vampiro obviamente.-

-El hecho de que sea vampiro, no significa que no pueda sentir amor, tristeza, culpabilidad… El que siga teniendo sentimientos y emociones es lo que la hace humana, estos se intensifican al doble al ser vampiro y si los "apagas" o dejas de sentirlos, te vuelves una máquina asesina que le da igual todo.- Tsubasa con palabras fáciles le hizo entender a Kotori. –Será un poco difícil pero haré regresar a la Honoka que conocen…-

-Oh, ohh…- Un lamento de parte Maki.

-¿Sucede algo, Maki?- Preguntó Umi sin romper su seriedad.

-¿Q-Qué sucede antes de morir y pasas a vampiro?- Maki dirigió su mirada a la castaña porque le empezaba a aterrar los ojos de Umi.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Tsubasa no entendió lo que la menor trató de decir.

-Ya sabes, si los sentimientos y emociones se intensifican siendo vampiro, ¿actúan más con algunos que quedaste antes de morir…?-

-Ah… Creo que entiendo. Mira, el comportamiento de Honoka en parte es confusión, tal vez cree que sabe lo que hace pero no es así. A ella la asaltaron unos tipos, cuando llegue ya estaba herida en el suelo, fue su sangre lo que me llevo hasta ella y hacerla ver en sus últimos momentos como les rompía el cuello a los desgraciados fue repentino. Cuando quise darle de mi sangre para que sanara las apuñaladas alcanzo a beber un poco pero no resistió y murió… logré que mi sangre entrara a su sistema pero no para sanarla si no para convertirla… Cuando regresó lo primero que articuló confundida fue "¿por qué?", pudo referirse a muchas cosas con esa pregunta pero no la entendí y no pude respondérsela… Tal vez, eso siga en su subconsciente…- Tomando como ejemplo a Honoka, Tsubasa sólo tuvo un mal sabor de boca recordando lo sucedido.

-Entonces la única que puede responder a esa pregunta, eres tú, Tsubasa.- Dijo Maki. Kotori y Umi dejaron caer el peso de sus miradas en la castaña.

-Así parece ser.- Se cruzó de brazos Tsubasa apretando fuerte uno de sus bíceps, esta acción pasó desapercibida por Maki y Kotori pero no para Umi.

-Una última pregunta, ¿qué pasa si… si alguien muere por a… am…- Se encontraba nerviosa Maki. –…por amor?-

-Ese será el sentimiento más fuerte del vampiro, pero todo depende de…-

-No es momento para cosas cursis, Maki.- Interrumpió Umi las palabras de Tsubasa. –Mejor busca junto a Kotori entre las maletas que trajeron si hay un posible antídoto para el veneno de licántropo. Nosotras necesitamos seguir hablando con Eli.

Umi tomó de la mano a Tsubasa y salieron de la sala para ir a donde tenían encerrada a Eli.

-¿Son muy cercanas, no?- Preguntó inconscientemente Kotori a Maki.

-Gritos y maltratos… Sí, es una buena cercanía si así lo quieres ver…- Sin mucho interés respondió la peli roja dejando caer las maletas para empezar la búsqueda. Kotori también comenzó a ayudar.

.

Mientras bajaban al sótano, Umi seguía sin soltar a Tsubasa y a ésta no parecía molestarle.

-¿Qué tanto te duele?- Inquirió Umi sin dejar su marcha.

-Estoy bien, puedo aguantar. Sólo exageré.-

-Dijiste que estaba empeorando. Mira, lo siento mucho pero ahora…- Umi se detuvo un breve momento para mirar a Tsubasa.

-Creo que no debes preocuparte por mí. Tenemos cosas mucho más graves que atender que una simple mordida…-

-¿Ves esto?- Umi levantaba su labio superior mostrando sus encías. –En las encías es donde está el veneno que reacciona cuando mis dientes se afilan. ¿Sabes que la mordida de licántropo no es una simpleza? Es letal para todo vampiro.-

-Ah~ Entonces no te dejaré morder mis labios cuando me beses.- Con juguetona voz, Tsubasa le dio vuelta al asunto descolocando por completo a Umi. Para cuando logró asimilar aquellas palabras, la castaña ya se había alejado al oscuro fondo del sótano. Justo frente a la puerta de la celda se asomaba por la pequeña abertura que tenía pequeños barrotes delgados.

-¿Moder…? Be… b-besarte, ¡¿yo?!- Umi rápidamente la alcanzó. –¿Cómo se te ocurre que…?-

-Sshh, voy a abrir la puerta. No te emociones.-

-¿Huh?-

Lentamente Tsubasa quito el enorme candado y abrió despacio la pesada puerta para entrar y dejar ver a una rubia fuertemente encadenada que estaba de rodillas y brazos extendidos a sus costados, aun con notorias heridas abiertas de la confrontación en la casa Sonoda.

Con cadenas pesadas e incrustadas al piso de tierra su pies no tenían mucha libertad, en cambio sus brazos quedaban colgados por las cadenas de la pared y alrededor de su cuello una cadena más la rodeaba y era mucho más corta, eso la mantenía arrodillada y con la cabeza abajo, no le permitía pararse.

Eli ladeó su cabeza un poco para poder mirar con esfuerzo a las dos mujeres frente a ella. Las recibió con una perezosa sonrisa.

-Chicas… tengo hambre…- Dijo Eli produciendo saliva en su boca y relamiendo sus labios. –Al menos algo de agua…-

-¿Está débil porque no ha comido?- Preguntó Umi a Tsubasa que la miró por el rabillo del ojo con seriedad.

-El plan era encerrarla, no consentirla con comida.- Se acercó a Eli y flexionó sus rodillas para quedar de cuclillas, a la misma altura. –Lo único que le he dado es una fuerte "dosis mágica" y parece que la resiste un poco.-

-¿Dosis mágica?-

-Ah, pues, digamos que es como una droga. Disminuye la fuerza muscular y entorpece a la persona. También parece que les abre el apetito…- Tsubasa sujetó el mentón de Eli y esta tragaba saliva a la vez que se saboreaba.

-¿Podemos hablar con ella en ese estado?-

-Inténtalo y veremos qué pasa. Debe ser capaz de responder algo.- Tsubasa volvió a ponerse de pie y retrocedió para darle espacio a Umi.

-Eli, necesitamos saber que tiene que ver Anju contigo, al menos dónde está.- El cuerpo de la rubia se torció con la mención. –Es fácil, sólo dinos por qué eres así, ¿por qué lo hizo y qué quiere exactamente?- Insistió Umi de manera amable, pero su semblante cambiaría al ver la terquedad de su amiga.

-No.-

-¿Y si te doy comida primero? ¿Me dirás?- Umi giró para ver a Tsubasa cruzada de brazos quién negó con la cabeza. –Sólo tráele algo de comer para que hable.- Pidió.

-No. No quiero desperdiciar comida en ella.- Dejó en claro con irritación.

-¿No me dijiste que salvara a mis amigas?- La encaró Umi.

-Sí, a quienes se lo merecen. Ella es un verdadero monstruo.-

-¿Monstruo? Monstruo, monstruo, monstruo~ Ustedes son unos pequeños monstruos, fufu.- Repetía Eli entre extrañas risitas.

-¡Deja de prolongar más esto y habla de una maldita vez!- Umi se acercó agresivamente y tiró de las cadenas con brusquedad para zangolotear el cuerpo de Eli. Seguido tiró de la cadena que rodeaba su cuello por la parte trasera para levantarla; como si cargara de un cachorro, provocándole así severo dolor a la rubia que chilló. Las cadenas estaban presionando su garganta cada vez que tiraba de ella hacia arriba.

-¿Le quito las cadenas para que te sea más cómodo golpearla?- Sugirió Tsubasa. Se divertía con lo que veía.

-¿Tienes más de esa dosis mágica?- Inquirió Umi con un ligero brillo en sus ojos.

.

-¡¿Por qué diablos no nos dices nada?! ¡Me estás desesperando!- Gritaba Umi al cuerpo de la rubia que estaba tendido en el piso de tierra. Libre de cadenas y con respiración pesada.

-Hambre…- Dijo una vez más la rubia.

-Por más que la droguemos y golpeemos, no cederá.- Dijo Tsubasa. –¿Empezamos con lo bueno?-

Tres ollas grandes con agua hirviendo estaban a la espera, burbujeando. Tsubasa se puso unos guantes de cocina algodonados para levantar una de las ollas y amenazar por verterle el agua encima a la rubia.

-¿Ahora sí vas a hablar?- Dijo Umi con áspera voz. Eli se limitó a negar ligeramente con la cabeza. Umi le rompió la sucia y floja blusa dejándola a medio desnudo, quedando en su brasier de color negro. –No tiene caso. Báñala.- Terminó diciendo y apartándose de ella.

Tsubasa vertió toda el agua en la rusa y nada más sentir el ardor en su piel se retorció gritando con una agudeza de dolor, a pesar de estar débil tuvo una reacción rápida, el revolcarse… El agua se colaba en sus heridas abiertas haciéndolas más sufribles, insoportables. Tsubasa sin remordimiento alguno fue por la siguiente olla y de nuevo bañó por completo a Eli escuchándose sus gritos más fuertes y agudos que antes.

Eli permaneció en cuatro; su frente estaba apoyada al suelo, al suelo de tierra que ahora era lodo entre sus dedos y rodillas; este ensuciaba parte de su cuerpo tembloroso. Había dejado que la segunda ronda hirviente cayera sobre su espalda.

-Pediste agua, ahí la tienes. Ahora dinos sobre Anju.-

Eli estiró su brazo para alcanzar a tocar la punta de la suela del zapato de Umi, que se había acercado de nuevo. No podía sentir nada por ella en ese momento más que desprecio. La agarró de los cabellos dorados para levantar su rostro y Umi se quedó observando un par de segundos esos ojos azules, cristalinos en lágrimas silenciosas ante ella.

-¿No estás llorando, o sí? Si quieres que sienta lastima por ti, no lo conseguirás.-

Umi la soltó y de nueva cuenta se apartó. Tsubasa ya estaba lista con la siguiente y última olla, la bañó enseguida. La tez clara había cambiado a un rojo rosado y algunas partes de la piel se descarapelaban. Su cuerpo regresaría a la normalidad como el de Umi, pero a causa de las drogas las heridas le tomarían más tiempo en sanar porque ralentizaban la regeneración. Sin embargo, después de haber terminado y pasado por aquello; descaradamente Eli se esforzó por reír de manera extraña de nuevo, una risa de volumen bajo pero siniestro. Esto no hizo más que aterrar y enfurecer a las chicas.

-Ella realmente está rota…- Dijo Tsubasa metiendo las ollas una dentro de la otra para sacarlas juntas.

Umi volvió a encadenar a Eli como lo estaba antes y al terminar siguió a la castaña a afuera y cerró de nuevo la puerta.

-Ya veremos sí realmente está rota. Traeré a la persona que la hará hablar, si ni ella logra convencerla; la perdimos. ¿No te molestaría hacer una pijamada?- Preguntó Umi a la espalda que iba a unos pasos más adelante que ella en el pasillo.

-Ah, adelante. Invita a quien gustes.- Se detuvo Tsubasa para girar de medio cuerpo y sonreírle a Umi. –Si quieres también puedes… vivir aquí. Con lo que le pasó a tu hogar…-

-¿Realmente puedo? No quiero ser una molestia con lo que te he causado… Puedo encontrar un departamento o…-

-Por favor, Sonoda. Insisto. La casa es muy grande para mi sola, no me molestaría compartirla.- Regresó la mirada al frente sin borrar su sonrisa y continuó su andar.

-Es muy amable de tu parte… Entonces permíteme llevar eso.- Umi cargó con las ollas de Tsubasa. –No debes hacer ningún esfuerzo.- Se mostró divertida subiendo las escaleras.

-Pero son simples ollas.- Refunfuñó Tsubasa.

Ambas chicas salían divertidas la una con la otra escuchándose algunas carcajadas suaves. Y en la sala se podía escuchar un poco cómo se la pasaba ese par, cierta peli roja le restó importancia y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Pero para Kotori eso la había sacado de la concentración de su lectura en la investigación que realizaba.

Cerró su libro y apartó unos cuantos documentos para pararse del sillón e ir a donde se encontraba su amiga. Los murmullos la llevaron a la cocina. No irrumpiría, sólo se limitó a escuchar sin que la notaran.

-Necesitarás ropa nueva, son pocas las prendas que te quedan.-

Se escucharon ruidos de trastos.

-Cuando terminemos con los problemas, compraré.-

-También puedes acompañarme en mi cama.-

-¡Tsubasa! ¡¿Realmente eres una…?!-

-Woah, te contuviste en insultarme. Me alegra que estemos avanzando, jaja.-

"Sí se llevan muy bien" pensó Kotori. Una sonrisa melancólica se dibujaba en sus labios. Recargada en la pared escuchaba el tono amigable en las voces de aquellas chicas. Pero de un momento a otro se dejaron de escuchar.

Umi y Tsubasa habían desaparecido, pero al escucharse las pisadas en las escaleras para ir a la segunda planta cayó en cuenta de que iban a las habitaciones. Le pareció incorrecto el seguir husmeando pero fue tras ellas…

Las vio entrar en una misma habitación y al estar lo suficientemente cerca, se mantuvo en silencio y apoyó su oreja a la puerta para lograr escuchar lo que hacían allí dentro. Pero estaba silencioso, bajó la cabeza para poder ver por debajo de la puerta pero no logró ver nada. ¿Por qué hacía eso Kotori? ¿La incertidumbre la estaba invadiendo? ¿La extraña confianza de esas dos le empezaba a incomodar?

De nueva cuenta volvió apoyar la oreja a la fría puerta. No se dio cuenta que una mano se acercaba por detrás para tomarla por sorpresa.

-Kotori, ¿qué haces espiando?- Habló Maki por lo bajo. –Umi se enojará.-

-Maki-chan, ¿tú puedes escuchar lo que hacen, no? Eres vampiro con un oído agudo después de todo.- Kotori tomó de los hombros a Maki y la miró con suplica.

-Eh, ah… De acuerdo…-

Maki cerró sus ojos, respiró hondo y se concentró. Su entrecejo se arrugaba.

-Bueno, escucho… Ellas están… suspirando mucho, ¿acaso son gemidos de placer?- Maki abrió un solo ojo y la expresión frente a ella era sorpresa total. La boca entreabierta y los ojos perplejos a la par de Kotori daban crédito a una graciosa pasada. Inmediatamente la mayor se puso de pie completamente rígida y tocó la puerta decidida, tenía la mandíbula tensa. –¿Qué… pero qué haces? Sólo estaba bromeando.- Dijo Maki parándose a la par de ella.

-¿Cómo dices?-

La puerta se abrió y dejó ver a Umi con otro cambio de ropa. Al fondo Tsubasa estaba sentada al pie de la cama poniéndose unas botas.

-Kotori, Maki, ¿qué sucede?-

Kotori se quedó sin habla con una sonrisa congelada. No es posible que suceda algo entre ellas, por favor… De la misma vergüenza la voz no quería salir y Maki se adelantó para que no se vieran torpes o en este caso sospechosas.

-U-Umi, queríamos decirte que aún no encontramos nada sobre alguna cura para la mordedura de lobo…- Buena excusa que en parte era cierta. Entre tanto papeleo no había indicios de tal cosa.

-Umi-chan, lo sentimos pero no hay nada respecto a eso.- Agregaba por fin Kotori.

La peli azul echó una pequeña mirada de vuelta a Tsubasa que se estaba poniendo ahora una chaqueta. Umi cerró la puerta despacio para poder hablar con ellas afuera de la habitación.

-Por favor, sigan buscando. No es posible que no haya nada al respecto; es importante.- El tono de Umi compadeció a las dos jóvenes que se miraron entre ellas.

-¡Ok! Ya estoy lista.- Irrumpió Tsubasa. –Vamos.-

-¿Van a salir? ¿A esta hora de la noche?- Preguntó apresurada Kotori.

-Traeremos a Nozomi y Nico aquí.- Respondió Umi caminando a la primera planta. –También a Hanayo y Rin.-

-¿Q-Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!- Inquirió con voz alta Maki.

Aquí había un problema, y era el ver de nuevo a Nico, a la primera persona que despertó sentimientos en la peli roja. No se permitiría flaquear ante esa chica de mirada carmesí… Y por otro lado a Hanayo, que le había advertido que no se contendría la próxima vez que la mirase. No era momento para que todo eso estuviera bajo el mismo techo.

-Mientras estén todas reunidas en esta mansión, estarán a salvo. No sabemos cómo actuará Honoka y no podemos arriesgarnos a que estén separadas. Así que mientras estén en el mismo lugar con una loba sangre pura y un vampiro original de primera; siéntanse afortunadas.- Terminó por decir Tsubasa llegando al vestíbulo. Abrió la puerta principal y el frío viento de la noche revolvió los cabellos de las jóvenes.

-Algo más: no bajen al sótano.- Indicó Umi antes de atravesar el pórtico.

-¡Alto, no pueden ir por Hanayo!-

-¿Maki? ¿Por qué no debemos?- El rostro de Umi cambió a uno curioso.

-En resumen… E-Ella es un vampiro por mi culpa y si me ve de nuevo, dijo que me mataría…- Era lo único que Maki se había guardado para sí misma y a último momento lo decía de golpe.

Tsubasa enarcó una ceja desde los escalones del porche mientras observaba las reacciones de Umi y Maki.

-Aaghh…- Umi rodó los ojos y azotó la puerta para marcharse.

Maki se quedó esperando una explosiva reacción pero Umi le dio una desganada, fastidiada. Trató de asimilar pero se quedó en blanco por unos minutos de lo inesperado que fue.

Flexionó sus rodillas para sentarse y llevó sus palmas a su rostro.

-Ahora sí voy a morir… Ella me matará…-

-Maki-chan, Hanayo-chan no haría tal cosa. Esto sucede cuando no eres honesta… ¿Hay alguien más que sea vampiro?-

-No, nadie más. No que yo sepa…- Se mantuvo en la misma posición la menor. –Sólo quiero estar sola antes de que me despedace. Por favor, Kotori.-

Kotori le posó su mano en el hombro a la chica en modo de apoyo y a su cabeza, para después retirarse y dejarla sola en el vestíbulo.

Regresó a la sala y dejó caer su peso en el sillón largo, sentándose sobre algunos papeles y libros. Estiró sus brazos en el respaldo y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, cerraría sus ojos por un momento dejando caer sus pestañas en las mejillas.

El viento en el exterior parecía ir con fuerzas. Se podía escuchar por momentos como susurraba golpeando algunas de las ventanas exigiendo entrar a la calidez que resguardaba la gran habitación.

A pesar de tener un momento de relajación, un poco de paz, Kotori se sentía inquieta. Siendo así que con su pie inconsciente golpeaba levemente el piso, meciéndolo de un lado a otro. Cuando el sonido chirriante de la leña quemándose y juntándose con las brasas, sobresaltó un poco a la joven. Observó con ojos entrecerrados el fuego por un instante, como si le hubiese arruinado su descanso.

El fuego parecía estar perdiendo su fuerza y vacilante chasqueó los dedos ante ella.

-No te apagues.- Chasqueó de nueva cuenta.

El fuego disminuía casi a punto de apagarse, de no haber sido por una pequeña flama que se sostenía.

-¿Así son mis posibilidades con Umi-chan?- Suspiró y desganada chasqueó por última vez. –Incendia…-

De la nada la flama se alzó volviéndose grande, recuperándose su fuerza con agresividad dentro del cubículo de la chimenea.

Sorprendida giró su cabeza en dirección al vestíbulo para ver si Maki también vio lo mismo que ella, pero esta seguía sentada dando la espalda. No se enteró de nada. Kotori se quedó maravillada con lo que acababa de ocurrir, la flama danzaba y hacía pequeños remolinillos… Se burlaba de ella. ¿Eso no se podía hacer con un simple chasquido, verdad? Así que quiso verificar de nuevo chasqueando consecutivamente pero nada ocurría, el fuego seguía con su danza normal.

-¿Incendia?- Dijo por inercia, dudando de si la palabra era la clave de aquello.

Una increíble llamarada salía por los bordes de la chimenea, a Kotori sólo le brillaron los ojos por lo nuevo que descubrió con una tonta sonrisa. Una palabra mágica que repitió contemplando como el fuego se escapaba.

-Incendia, incendia, incendia.- Repetía una y otra vez hasta que un gritó de horror la detuvo. Giro medio cuerpo para ver a Maki quemándose viva, tratándose de apagar el fuego que la cubría.

-¡Santo cielo! ¡Maki-chan!- Horrorizada con la imagen de su amiga se quedó congelada.

Maki gritaba, se movía de un lado a otro para apaciguar el fuego, pero era completamente inútil. Ardía como si estuviera bañada en gasolina, los cuerpos de los vampiros eran muy flamables…

El fuego en nada alcanzó los sillones, las cortinas largas de las ventanas y el lugar ya estaba envuelto en llamas. El calor sobre la piel hizo reaccionar a Kotori y el humo cubría a su alrededor comenzando a ahogarla, después de eso la figura de Maki con rapidez se abalanzó sobre ella.

-¡Aaah! ¡Maki-chan!- La peli roja se arrugaba calcinándose, oscureciendo la piel. Kotori lloraba desesperada queriéndose quitar a Maki de encima, las llamas la estaban envolviendo también.

-Arderás conmigo…-

-¡Nooo!-

El cuerpo de Kotori se irguió y se sacudió agresivamente, abriendo los ojos a la par mirando a todas las direcciones. Respiraba agitada y pasaba sus manos temblorosas por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Fue… sólo un sueño?- Llevó su mano a su frente, estaba sudando. –Eso, se sintió tan real…- Se dijo y echó un vistazo al vestíbulo, ahí estaba Maki dándole la espalda; seguía lamentándose pero estaba bien.

Kotori se había quedado dormida, el mismo cansancio en su cuerpo la obligó a pasar ese horrible sueño. Tuvo la sensación de haberlo vivido antes…

Se golpeó mentalmente, no se permitiría pensar en eso. Fue por un poco de agua para tranquilizarse. De nueva cuenta su inquietud regresaba mientras bebía la fresca agua. Sintió que alguien la observaba.

-¿Maki-chan, eres tú?- Preguntó para girarse lentamente.

Una obscura sombra cruzó por el pasillo, a lo que temerosa Kotori la siguió con cautela hasta que se desvaneció a través de la puerta que llevaba al sótano.

" _No bajen al sótano"_ recordó.

Pero una extraña energía la impulsó a girar la perilla de esa puerta y bajar los escalones. Volvió a ver de nuevo la obscura sombra al final de ese largo pasillo de paredes enladrillados, la luz era muy tenue. Llegó por fin hasta el fondo encontrándose con la gran puerta de la celda que tenía un enorme candado de acero viejo.

Alzó su mirada por la pequeña abertura abarrotada para ver a una rubia completamente cabizbaja y no se movía.

La condición en la que estaba era deplorable, humillante; horriblemente maltratada. Resguardada bajo llave en lo más profundo del castillo de unas bestias desalmadas, pensó brevemente. No negaba que sentía lastima y no había forma de entrar a ayudarla. Es más, no debía…

-Eli-chan…- La llamó con un hilillo de voz para hacerla reaccionar. –¿Eli-chan?-

La extraña sombra obscura de antes volvió a aparecer justo al lado de Eli. Se unió a ella y ahora parecía que su cuerpo desprendía una aura maligna a su alrededor muy trasparente.

Lentamente Eli reaccionaba levantando su barbilla con algo de dificultad para ver los ojos de Kotori en esa puerta. Y Kotori no daba crédito a lo que veía; la tonalidad azul de los ojos de la rusa cambiaba a un violeta opaco.

-"Abre la puerta, Kotori".- Dijo Eli con una voz muy suave. –"Ayúdame a salir de aquí".-

-Eli-chan, yo no, no puedo hacer eso…-

-"Hagámoslo parecer un accidente, un simple descuido. Si pones tus manos alrededor del candado y repites las palabras mágicas".-

-¿De qué estás hablando, Eli-chan?-

 _-"Per mea magiae: phesmatos incendia".-_ Esbozó una sonrisa. –"Vamos, sólo repítelo mientras tocas el candado".-

Kotori rodeó con sus manos el candado. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? ¿Por qué ayudar a Eli que poseía otro mirar? La duda la estaba invadiendo.

-¿Pa… para qué quieres salir? ¿Eres mala, no? No te tendrían así por nada…-

Eli escuchó la voz titubeante al otro lado de la puerta, ya no se asomaban los ojos de Kotori.

-"No… No, Kotori. No soy la mala aquí, y sé que hice algo de daño… Pero por favor, tienes que creerme. No quiero, no debo estar aquí en estas condiciones".- Una ligera mueca torcida tenía la rubia, el color en sus ojos no cambió. –"Ayúdame…"- La voz era demasiado suplicante, casi como si le doliera pronunciar las palabras.

-Uh… por mis… montes…- Kotori intentaba pronunciar las palabras de antes.

 _-"Per mae magiae: phesmatos incendia".-_ Repitió Eli.

 _-Per mae magiae: phesmatos incendia…-_ Apretaba fuerte el candado en sus manos y con los ojos cerrados esperaba que algo sucediera. Lentamente abrió un ojo percatándose de que el candado seguía intacto.

Una ligera risa se escuchó por parte de Eli.

-¡No me gusta este juego, Eli-chan!- Dijo Kotori con cierto tono molesto volviendo asomarse.

-"Eres sumamente débil…"- Musitó. –"Vuelve a intentarlo, pero está vez recitando varias veces haciendo énfasis a las últimas palabras".-

Kotori curvó una ceja y volvió a hacer el mismo proceso, pero ahora repetiría las palabras una y otra vez.

 _-Per mae magiae: phesmatos incendia, phesmatos incendia, phesmatos incendia.-_

Un calor muy elevado se presentó en sus palmas y por inercia las retiró rápidamente del acero. Un anaranjado rojizo estaba envolviendo el acero del candado a grada de que este se estaba derritiendo.

Apresurada Kotori abrió la puerta para ver a Eli con una sonrisa satisfactoria en sus labios y con ojos llenos de arrogancia.

-¿Cómo hice eso? ¿Cómo sabías podía hacer eso con esas palabras?- Inquirió Kotori a la vez que miraba sus palmas con cierto temor.

-"¿Quieres volver a intentar?"- Dijo Eli. –"Acércate y prosigue con las cadenas. Me lastiman mucho."-

Kotori temerosa se acercó y sujetó las cadenas pesadas, se quedó un momento así y llevo la vista a los ojos violetas que la desconcertaban. Ahora que estaba tan cerca podía ver algo más que eso…

-Eli-chan, ¿cuándo… te tatuaste?- Su mirada quedó fija a las marcas negras en la espalda de la rubia, formaban una figura, un rostro.

-"La marca de maldición lupus".- Musitó Eli.

-¡Kotori, ¿qué rayos haces?!-

Una voz irrumpió haciendo que las chicas dirigieran la mirada a la puerta.

.

.

-No funciona, no sirve… ¡Nada funciona-nya!- Eran los gritos de Rin que rebuscaba entre cajones cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudar. –No encuentro otra cosa que sea sagrada…-

-Debe de haber algo más, Rin-chan.- La voz de Hanayo se escuchó dentro de la habitación, donde permanecía encerrada.

-Pero ya hemos probado de todo… ¿o algo estamos haciendo mal?- Rin se llevó sus manos a la cabeza y revolvió sus cabellos con frustración.

-Tampoco puedo quedarme aquí… Puedo hacerte daño.- Hanayo apoyó su frente a la puerta mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos con ese vampírico mirar que le borraba la imagen tierna. Tenía hambre…

-¿Tú? ¿Kayo-chin? No podrías hacerlo.- Reía con nerviosismo la joven. –¿No lo harías, o sí?-

Rin se quedó observando la puerta de la habitación donde Hanayo se mantenía presa, esperaba escuchar su voz. Hubo un silencio momentáneo.

-¿Kayo-chin?-

-No lo haría, Rin-chan. No lo haría…-

De pronto, tres toques muy apresurados se escucharon en la puerta principal a lo que Rin se sobresaltó. Eso quebrantó el silencio del lugar.

-¡Rin!- Se escuchó. –Soy Umi, ¿estás en casa? Abre, por favor.-

-Es Umi-chan. Kayo-chin, ella puede que nos ayude si le decimos.-

-Ella… podría enojarse o salir corriendo…-

-Kayo-chin…- Suplicaba por lo bajo Rin.

Afuera se encontraba Umi frente a la puerta y Tsubasa a unos pasos atrás de ella. La castaña observaba a sus espaldas a cada momento. Las calles estaban en penumbra y el aire empezaba a arreciar más, moviendo las hojas de los árboles con brusquedad y uno que otro ruido desconocido se escuchaba. Cabe decir que la luz lunar era momentánea gracias a las densas nubes y provocaba cierto escalofrío.

-Las chicas están dentro, las escucho. Sus palpitaciones están muy alteradas.- Dijo Tsubasa.

-No podemos demorar aquí. Cité a Nozomi y Nico para que se reunieran en las escaleras del templo, y así poder pasar por todas.- Dijo Umi perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

-Derribemos la puerta entonces.- Sugirió Tsubasa, también estaba perdiendo su paciencia. El clima de la noche se estaba comportando extraño y la inquietaba.

El sonido del pasador de la puerta se hizo presente y la puerta se abrió lentamente y entre la rendija Rin se asomaba.

-Rin, no tenemos tiempo. Tenemos que llevarlas a un lugar seguro. No te preocupes, sé lo de Hanayo.-

Al escuchar eso de Umi, a Rin le brillaron los ojos. Contaba con su apoyo, y fue entonces que abrió la puerta por completo para llevarla adentro apresurada. Ignorando la presencia de la castaña.

-Eh, ¿huh? Sí, sí, no hay problema… Yo me quedaré aquí afuera.- Dijo Tsubasa estrellándose con la barrera invisible que le impedía el paso. Se limitó a ver lo poco que alcanzaba desde el pórtico, todas esas cosas regadas en el suelo… sólo la hizo suspirar de pena.

Umi al entrar miraba una bolsa con ajos sobre la mesa, varios crucifijos de diferentes tamaños tirados por el suelo, la biblia en el sofá, sal y lo que parecía ser agua bendita.

Volvió su vista a la menor que tocaba la puerta y hablaba con Hanayo.

-Kayo-chin, sal de ahí. Umi-chan lo sabe, te puede ayudar.-

-No puedo…- Chilló.

-Desde esta mañana que la traje, no ha querido salir. Además, Umi-chan, todas estas cosas de vampiros… ¡El ajo no funciona!- Se mostraba asombrada la menor.

-¿A caso querías sazonarla en algún caldo?- Se escuchó la voz graciosa de Tsubasa desde la entrada.

-¿Tsubasa-san?- Repentinamente la voz de Hanayo se escuchó más enérgica.

Umi y Rin intercambiaron miradas, sonrieron.

-Y si te hace sentir mejor; soy un vampiro al igual que tú.- Dijo Tsubasa metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos.

-Y yo soy un licántropo.- Confesó Umi.

-¡Nyaaa! ¡¿Un hombre lobo?!- Exclamó Rin, sus ojos brillaban más que antes de la emoción.

-¡MUJER!- Gritó con furor Tsubasa desde el pórtico acompañado de una risotada.

Umi sólo rodó los ojos y resopló.

-Rin, ¿puedes hacerla pasar?- Pidió.

-¿Eh? Seguro, no sé porque no entró cuando abrí.-

Sólo faltaba mencionarlo. Tsubasa con una ligera sonrisa curveada entró con velocidad sobrenatural y logró pararse justo frente a Rin. Fue tan rápida que la menor de la sorpresa dio un traspié pero la castaña la tomó de los brazos antes de.

-Bonita casa, señorita Hoshizora.- Dijo soltándola.

-Wow, otro vampiro…-

-Bien, escuche señorita Koizumi. Salga, por favor. La llevaremos a un lugar seguro, yo la ayudaré para que controle el impulso de su hambre, si me lo permite.- El tono alegre había cambiado a uno serio y firme, tal como su postura.

El silencio aguardó unos segundos. Pero la puerta por fin se abrió y Hanayo salía con ojos maliciosos, sólo su mirar. La chica estaba temblando de pies a cabeza y no presentaba alguna hostilidad. No aún…

-Tsubasa, sus ojos…- Dijo Umi a su lado.

-Lo sé.- La castaña tragó saliva. –¿Sientes algún ardor en la garganta?- Preguntó con amabilidad.

Hanayo asintió.

-Bien, aguarda un poco más y…- Tsubasa calló. Se quedó paralizada mirando a la salida. La corriente de aire se daba paso hasta ellas gracias a que la puerta no fue cerrada, incluso Hanayo se puso rígida mirando a la misma dirección.

La corriente de aire traía consigo un peculiar olor.

-¿Sangre?- Se percató Umi, pero decirlo en voz alta hizo mayor reacción en Hanayo.

Rin no comprendía porque estaban tan tensas, hasta que vio los colmillos de Hanayo asomarse. Nadie movía un solo dedo, las tres miraban cómo la menor respiraba exasperada.

-Hanayo, debes tranquilizarte. Ignóralo.- Umi se acercaba a ella con la intención de calmarla. Pero Hanayo con una velocidad e increíble fuerza empujó a su amiga que se estrelló en la pared, un ahogado gemido de dolor se escuchó tras eso. Así mismo aprovechó para salir corriendo de la casa.

-¡Kayo-chin!-

-¡Maldición!- Exclamó Tsubasa para salir corriendo tras ella.

 _ **-Tsubasa POV-**_

Nada más salir de aquella morada, vi como la figura de la chica saltaba por los techos de las casas, se estaba alejando. Pero está persiguiendo el olor de la sangre por lo que nos llevará al mismo destino.

Salté de casa en casa al igual que ella, a comparación de que yo lo hacía con más agilidad que Koizumi. Yo era habilidosa si hablábamos de escapar por los tejados pero su ansiedad y velocidad me ponían en desventaja.

-¡Koizumi, detente!- Grité. Pero la chica parecía acelerar más conforme le indicaba.

Hasta que paramos frente a un grupo de personas, al pie de las escaleras del templo. Algunos de ellos se giraron a nosotras con rostros sombríos. Estaban rodeando a dos personas, de ahí provenía la sangre…

 _-Fantástico, más comida. Ya no tendremos que pelearnos.-_ Dijo una de las chicas del bando, tenía rastro de sangre en su mandíbula.

Me coloqué al lado de Koizumi y miré por turnos a los chicos. Eran jóvenes, como nosotras… vampiros recientes.

-Disculpen si hemos interrumpido pero, déjenlas ir.- Dije dando pasos lentos hacia ellos. –Nadie tiene que salir herido.-

 _-Tienes la descripción que no dijo nuestra señora.-_ Habló el chico más alto de ellos. _–Sí, eres la tal Tsubasa.-_

-Y asumo que están de su lado.- Reí.

 _-Sí, y también nos enseñó cómo atacarte.-_

El chico se me lanzó, iba directo a mi cuello sin embargo lo esquivé con un giro y lo agarré del torso para lanzarlo al aire. Cayó de golpe en el pavimento.

-No quiero ensuciarme, y si ustedes no quieren morir al menos hoy; lárguense.- Advertí con molestia y les intimidaba con la mirada.

 _-¡Tsh! Las ordenes sólo las recibimos de nuestra señora, presumida.-_ Se incorporaba renegado el chico.

 _-Así es, ya no tienes la ciudad para ti sola, Tsubasa.-_ La chica hizo un ligero movimiento con su mano y todo su bando comenzó a dispersarse a nuestro alrededor. Sentí la espalda de Koizumi apoyarse a la mía.

-Tsubasa-san, no debí salir así… Ahora estamos en esto.- La escuché decir.

-Son sólo 6 inexpertos para mí, 7 si contamos a la engreída de ahí.- La chica tenía una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro. Y detrás de ella las personas hincadas se movían lento, como si no quisieran que les hicieran más daño. Las observé bien. –Además, tiene a nuestra gente…-

-¿"Nuestra"?- Koizumi giró su cabeza para ver con atención a las chicas. –¿Nico-chan? ¿Nozomi-chan?-

-Escucha, sólo les romperemos el cuello. No los matará pero sí los dejará dormidos un rato.-

Los chicos amenazaban con saltarnos encima.

-¿Y si esperamos a Umi-chan?-

-La noqueaste. Se tardará un poco en llegar.-

 _-¡Acaben con ellas!-_ Ordenó la chica.

Todos se nos lanzaron al mismo tiempo, nos separamos enseguida y esquivamos en zigzag a cada uno. Pero se dirigían más a Koizumi, como si no me tomaran en cuenta.

-¡Tsubasa-san, son muchos!-

-Claro que no.- Vacilé. Ella tenía a 5 encima mientras que yo tenía a 1. –Bien, suficiente.-

Tomé la cabeza del chico de mi lado y le torcí el cuello, su cuerpo cayó inerte. Lo cargué y lo lancé hacia los demás.

-¡Koizumi, abajo!- Esta se echó al piso y los chicos atraparon el cuerpo tropezando un poco.

Distraídos por su amigo, corrí hasta ellos y los pateé. Todos cayeron como bolos de boliche, no pude evitar reír.

-No son para tomarlos en serio.- Dije sonriente y levante mi mano pidiendo los cinco de Koizumi.

Ladeó su cabeza. Pareció no entender…

 _-Estos inútiles… ¡Pónganse serios, imbéciles!-_ Alzó la voz molesta la chica.

Cuando el bando se recuperaba dejando de lado el cuerpo de su amigo, sacaron unas navajas de sus bolsillos mientras que otro se ponía unos puños americanos de hierro.

-Uy, que malotes.-

Ahora parecían más concentrados, más sombríos tratando de intimidarme con sus colmillos dirigiéndose a mí con sus navajas baratas. Hasta que detrás de mí escuché el tronar de huesos, distraída ante ese sonido me giré. La jefa del bando sostenía del cuello a Koizumi y la dejó caer sin más…

-Oops, ahora estás sola.- Sacudió sus palmas.

-¡Agrrggh…!- Un dolor punzante se presentó en mi costado, me volví al causante y lo aparté de un codazo a su rostro. Saqué minuciosamente la navaja que dejó clavada. ¿El dolor era peor que antes? Era como si me sintiera más sensible… Ardía y me entumía.

El de los puños americanos corrió hacia mí y con fuerza enterró su puño en mi estómago dejándome sin aire. Rabié, ya me estaba hartando.

Me erguí enseguida y le rompí el cuello al chico de los puños americanos, a la vez que arranqué su cabeza manchándome de su sangre en el proceso.

-Les dije que no quería ensuciarme.-

Los demás se lanzaron y lograron hacer cortes en mi chaqueta, de nuevo me tenían rodeada. El más robusto de ellos me agarró por la espalda y así les daba el gusto a los demás de enterrar sus navajas a mi cuerpo, mi sangre estaba subiendo por mi esófago hasta acumularse en mi garganta…

- _Alto._ \- Escuché la voz de la chica acercarse. – _Dame eso.-_ Pidió la navaja a uno de sus colegas.

Pasaba la hoja afilada cerca de mis ojos, no pude evitar sentirme intimidada por eso.

 _-Parece que sólo te gusta alardear. No te comparas a nuestra señora.-_

-Si vas a cortarme, hazlo rápido.- Mis palabras salieron solas. –Así me das el valor y te arranco cada miembro.-

 _-¿Ah, sí? No lo creo.-_ Bufó ella.

Puso la punta de la hoja en mi frente y fue haciendo presión bajando por mi ceja izquierda, la hundió en mi ojo y prosiguió bajando hasta mi mejilla, la sangre no tardó en bañarme medio rostro. Me limité a ahogar el grito en mi garganta pero mis lágrimas salieron delatándome de la pesadilla que era sufrir eso.

Miré con mi único ojo sano como todos explotaban en risotadas, como hacían muecas burlándose de mí.

Cuando quería zafarme, el que me sostenía mordió mi cuello con desenfreno y la chica que los mandaba también hincó sus dientes en el otro extremo de mi cuello. Los restantes siguieron la misma acción con mis brazos…

Por el rabillo del ojo sano miraba a Toujo y a Yazawa, esta última presionaba su cuello y la otra tenía mordeduras en sus brazos. No se habían movido de su lugar ni mucho menos emitido algún sonido, pero sí estaban asustadas.

" _Canibalismo…"_ pensé, Mattew me había dicho que era una de las peores cosas que se podía hacer entre vampiros, era aborrecible tales actos en sus años…

-¡Hanayo! ¡Tsubasa!-

Esa voz, esa voz apresurada que se tornaba distorsionada comenzaba a emitir gruñidos feroces. Gritaba y se escuchaba más cerca.

La chica levantó la cabeza a la dirección de donde venía y su expresión cambió rápidamente. De la nada el bando que se alimentaba de mi fue embestido y por supuesto eso me arrastró también junto con ellos.

Fui lanzada y rodé por el pavimento quedando bocabajo. Intenté ponerme de pie pero extrañamente mis piernas temblaban, estaba débil… Caí de nuevo.

-¡Tsubasa-san!- Hoshizora corrió hasta llegar a mí.

-No… no a mí… Allá está Koizumi, ve por ella.- Apenas pude indicarle con mi mano donde estaba su amiga.

Mierda… Si Sonoda no hubiera llegado a tiempo me habrían disecado.

Me volví a su dirección y sorprendentemente se mantenía a raya con los vampiros. Los estaba destrozando, cortando sus brazos y cabeza a cada uno dejando caer sus cuerpos inertes al piso.

Hoshizora intentaba hacer reaccionar a Koizumi y mientras Sonoda se encargaba de los demás, yo me dirigí a paso lento a las víctimas. Las chicas se tensaron con mi cercanía.

-Déjenme ver sus heridas.- Les pedí. No parecieron reaccionar así que primeramente quise retirar la mano de la peli negra de su cuello.

-¡N-No me toques!- Me dio un manotazo.

-N-Nicocchi… Ella está tratando de ayudarnos…- Se escuchaba cierto temor en la voz de Toujo. Como si no confiara.

-Al menos…- Dije y mordí mi muñeca. –Bebe mi sangre, cicatrizaran sus heridas.- Le tendí mi muñeca.

-¡Qué puto asco!- Yazawa me apartó. –¡Aléjate, Tsubasa!-

-S-Sólo… estoy tratando de…-

-¡Que te alejes, monstruosidad!-

Fue como recibir un golpe al hígado. Me levanté y retrocedí unos pasos de ellas. Sonoda ya había terminado y se encaminaba a nosotras cargando a Koizumi en su espalda y a su lado venía Hoshizora.

-¿Cómo están? ¿Hay algo grave?- Preguntó apresurada Sonoda.

-Yazawa tiene una mordida en su cuello. Toujo tiene unas cuantas en los brazos.- Le respondí.

-¿Todas ustedes son como ellos? ¿Pero esto de que va?- Inquirió irritada Yazawa.

-Yo soy normal.- Dijo enérgica Hoshizora.

Sonoda ignoró el cuestionamiento de Yazawa y volvió su vista a mí.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás, Tsubasa? Te vez bastante mal y… ¿Tu ojo estará bien?-

-Sí…- Mentí. No sentía que mejoraría, de hecho, ni siquiera ha comenzado a regenerar… -Sólo regresemos a casa por ahora.-

-Te tambaleas, ni siquiera te sostienes bien. Rin, ¿puedes ayudarla?- Dijo Sonoda.

La susodicha hizo que la rodeara con el brazo por el cuello para apoyarme en ella y me sujeto de la cintura. Le dediqué una sonrisa en agradecimiento.

-¡Esperen! ¿Por qué actúan de lo más normal ante lo que acaba de suceder? ¡Acaban de bañarse de la sangre de esas cosas!-

Yazawa se adelantó y se interpuso en nuestro camino. Toujo la siguió, probablemente para tranquilizarla porque estaba muy exaltada. No la juzgo, las atacaron y presenciaron todo eso. Además, de no haber sido por el impulso de Koizumi que nos trajo hasta aquí, ellas estarían muertas…

-No digan más. Irán a ver a Eli.- Terminó diciendo Sonoda. Y como si se apagara un interruptor, silenció a Yazawa al instante que echó un vistazo a su amiga que le apretaba su mano.

-Elicchi está bien, Nicocchi. Por fin de todo este tiempo, la veremos.- Dijo con ojos cristalizados la mayor.

Bajé la cabeza nada más escucharla, su voz parecía que estaba a punto de quebrarse.

Lo peor será cuando la vean…

 _ **-Tsubasa POV (Fin)-**_

.

.

-Kotori, aléjate de ella.- Dijo la peli roja acercándose a la susodicha para apartarla de la rubia. Esta reía.

-"Te ves linda con esa mirada, Maki."-

-¿Eli…? No, ¿quién diablos eres?- Inquirió Maki sin apartar la mirada de los otros orbes violetas.

Kotori tenía toda expresión de incógnita.

-¡Vamos, tus ojos ya son demasiado obvios! ¿Intentas envenenar la mente de Kotori? ¿Quieres dañarla? ¿Por qué no te muestras como tal y dejas de esconderte en Eli, cobarde de mierda?-

-"Voy a hacer que todas ustedes sufran por estar involucradas con asquerosas creaturas como tú. Las veré de cerca cómo se matan entre ustedes, así no tendré que meter las manos para nada. Jajaja…"-

Maki ante la alocada risa de la rubia, le dio un puñetazo para callarla y se atrevía a darle otro de no ser por Kotori que sostuvo a tiempo su puño.

-Maki-chan, el cuerpo de Eli está en muy malas condiciones. Esa persona no sufrirá los daños sino Eli… Piénsalo.-

-"Ay, pero que tiernas son. Realmente me conmueven que se preocupen por esta bestia sin salvación."-

-Suficiente, ¡MUÉSTRATE!- La peli roja se acercó y levantó de la barbilla a la mayor.

-Maki-chan, no…-

Eli tenía una mueca retorcida en su rostro, una muy loca y espeluznante que duró por unos segundos acompañada de una risilla escalofriante. Poco a poco su rostro se suavizó y el color original de sus ojos regresaba, pero estaban opacos…

-Ma… ¿Maki? ¿Kotori?- Eli parecía estar desorientada y su voz de muy bajo volumen. –¿Qué me pasó?-

-¿Volvió a la normalidad?- Se preguntó Maki.

-No lo creo. Esa marca sigue en su espalda.-

-¿Marca? ¿A cuál marca?-

Kotori pasó sus dedos sobre las líneas del tatuaje que tenía en la espalda la rubia. Nada más sentir el roce que hacía sobre su piel estremeció a Eli, fue como si activara algo que la hizo reaccionar con agresividad. Se impulsó hacia Kotori pero gracias a las cadenas la tenían al margen.

-Kotori… ¿Q-Qué le hiciste?-

-Yo… yo no lo sé, no hice nada.-

Los dientes de Eli se afilaban y emitía gruñidos, con una respiración rápida. Su rostro se tornaba bestial. Era el mismo rostro que las chicas vieron en Umi…

Jalaba una y otra vez las cadenas para deshacerse de ellas. De la pared donde estaban clavadas comenzaba a quebrajarse así como las que estaban enterradas al suelo, levantando un poco de tierra.

Kotori se quedó pasmada al igual que Maki que sentía su cuerpo temblar, levantó sus palmas para observar como temblaban sin control. Eli seguía gimoteando como animal rabioso, como si las chicas que tenía en frente no las conociera; mostrándoles tal hostilidad. Como un perro le ladraba a cualquier desconocido que pasaba por la calle, era lo mismo…

Pero en el momento justo, la agudeza del oído de Maki percibió la puerta principal abrirse y unas cuantas voces. Las demás habían llegado.

-Kotori, salgamos. Se encargaran Umi y Tsubasa de ella.- La peli roja agarró de la muñeca a Kotori.

-Espera… ¿Cómo?-

Maki sacó arrastras a Kotori del sótano antes de siquiera pensarlo, llegando así rápidamente a la parte superior. Vieron como su grupo de amigas seguían en el vestíbulo; parecían exhaustas.

Umi seguía cargando a Hanayo en su espalda; inconsciente aún, mientras que Rin y Nozomi traían los brazos de Tsubasa alrededor de sus cuellos. La cabeza de la castaña estaba agachada y sus pies eran arrastrados por sus ayudantes.

-¿Q-Qué les pasó?- Inquirió Kotori al ver a sus amigas derrotadas.

-Nos encontramos con unos subordinados de Honoka… Parece ser, que ya tiene algunas sabandijas sueltas y están algo impacientes por comenzar con Halloween.- Respondió Umi dirigiéndose al sillón individual para acomodar allí a Hanayo.

Umi se acercó ahora a las chicas que traían a Tsubasa y la recostaron con cuidado en el sillón largo.

-¿Y ellas qué tienen?- La peli roja temerosa se acercó a Hanayo, estaba completamente "dormida" y Rin permanecía a su lado. Pasó su vista también a Tsubasa que seguía teniendo la terrible cortada en su rostro.

-Hanayo estará bien, despertara en cualquier momento.- Umi se acercó a Tsubasa, tentó lentamente la cortada con la yema de su dedo índice y medio. La sangre ya estaba negra y coagulada y la abertura se mantenía, no estaba sanando… –Y ella… ella se desmayó en el camino. Tal vez sea cansancio.- Se aferró a esa idea.

Un grito muy agudo se oyó, como si las mismas paredes lo hayan hecho. Alarmó a todas las presentes y se giraron a la dirección de dónde provenía.

-¿Eso fue un animal?- Se preguntó Nico.

-Esa voz… Es la voz de Elicchi…

-¡Es verdad!- Por un momento Maki lo había olvidado. –Umi, Eli se salió de control…- Confesó.

-¡¿Entraron al sótano?!- La expresión de la mayor rápidamente se tensó de enojo. –¡Les dije que no bajaran!-

-No, no, Umi-chan. Fue mi culpa, Maki-chan no tiene nada que ver… hasta me ayudó de no cometer una tontería.-

De nueva cuenta, otro grito se escuchó más fuerte y distorsionado.

-Y dejaron abajo abierto…- Umi se fue con una velocidad increíble y bajó hasta llegar a la celda. Se encontró con que Eli ya tenía una de sus manos libres de la pesada cadena. Ante eso, se acercó para propinarle unos cuantos golpes. De esa manera podría calmarla.

No contó que la mano de Eli ya era toda una garra con uñas afiladas, fue muy ágil y le alcanzó a arañar la barbilla a Umi.

-No vas a salir de aquí, Eli.-

-Uugghh… Uuhhmmiii…- La cara de Eli expresaba dolor… –¡Defffteennmee!-

Varios pasos apresurados se escucharon bajar y acercarse a la celda.

-¡No bajen aquí! ¡Es peligroso!- Gritó Umi pero las demás ya estaban viendo como la peli azul forcejeaba con la mitad de un monstruo que tenían frente a sus ojos.

La mitad del lado derecho de Eli se estaba transformando, siendo así su brazo más grande que el contrario; fuerte y con pelo blanquecino e igual la pierna de ese mismo lado.

-¡Salgan de aquí! ¡NO SE QUEDEN MIRANDO!-

Fue en un impulso, sólo un feroz impulso que hizo que las cadenas se rompieran. Antes de que Umi se moviera Eli la había atrapado con su garra que prácticamente cubría todo su rostro.

-Elicchi, ¡detente! ¡No lo hagas!- Nozomi se abrió entre las chicas y se aferró a la cintura de Eli.

-¡Esto es una locura, Nozomi! ¡No puedes lanzártele a ese animal así nada más!- Nico la seguía pero era para comenzar a jalarla de Eli.

-¡NO ES UN ANIMAL!- Contestó Nozomi ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

A Umi se le estaba acabando el aire, también en impulso desesperado transformó solamente sus manos en garras pero Eli presionaba más cerrando su puño.

-Maki-chan, ¡detenla! O… o nos va a matar a todas.- Rin se escondía detrás de Maki, pero las dos estaban hechas un manojo de nervios.

-Yo… yo no puedo… Si Umi no puede, ¿entonces… yo qué puedo hacer?-

-¡ERES UN VAMPIRO, MAKI-CHAN!- Gritó Rin hundiendo su rostro en la espalda de la mayor.

Rin, Nozomi, Nico, ya lo sabían… De camino de vuelta Umi junto a Tsubasa, bueno, lo que alcanzó a confesar esta última antes de desmayarse; es que venían relatándoles todo lo sucedido hasta el momento. Las pusieron al día con toda la información sobrenatural y en las condiciones en las que se encontraba cada afectada.

Maki solo se tensó más.

-¡Mueve tu trasero, Maki!- Gritó Nico. –Muestra que no eres inservible, ¡Y HAZ ALGO!-

Kotori extendió las manos de Maki y puso las suyas sobre las de ella, y comenzó a recitar esas palabras extrañas. No sabría si funcionaria, o dañaría a la menor pero… esperanzada le dio a Maki algo para hacerle frente.

- _Per mae magiae: Phesmatos Incendia, ¡phesmatos incendia!-_ Recitó Kotori y la flama se hacía en las palmas de Maki envolviendo sus puños en fuego.

-No… ¡No, no, no!- Asustada por esto, Maki sacudió sus manos. El fuego es el enemigo del vampiro. Pero entre más lo sentía era cálido y no la lastimaba.

-Maki-chan, golpea a Eli con esto. ¡Salva a Umi-chan!- Rogaba Kotori a la menor.

-¡GGRRAAWWOOUUUHH!-

El aullido de Eli hizo tensar la mandíbula de la menor y las demás se taparon los oídos, era un espacio muy reducido en esa celda y aquello aturdía. Umi ya no se movía…

-¡Maldición!- Maki saltó y con el puño envuelto en fuego golpeó el hocico de la bestia. Se quedó trepada con sus piernas alrededor del cuello y cubrió sus ojos con sus manos así. De esa manera, el fuego estaba afectándole a Eli, que soltó a Umi y de un zarandeo apartó a Nozomi y Nico con brusquedad.

-¡No Maki-chan, le haces daño!- Nozomi seguía insistiendo pero Nico y Rin la sostenían. Así como Kotori fue a por Umi para que no fuera aplastada.

-¡REGRESA, ELI!- El fuego en las manos de Maki se estaba apagando. -¡VUELVE DE UNA VEZ, JODER!-

El licántropo se quitó a Maki y la estrelló al suelo, no una, no dos… si no más de tres veces y seguía su curso. Maki parecía una cucaracha aplastada, daba repentinos espasmos. Y el lobo no satisfecho con eso, llevó sus garras a la cabeza de la menor y la levanto de sus cabellos, la tenía a su altura y la miraba con curiosidad, con orbes negros e iris azul. Incluso la olfateaba y la respiración caliente pegaba al rostro de la joven.

-¡Maldita sea, esto es una puta locura! ¡Bájala y vuelve en ti para poder darte unos buenos golpes! ¡No te escondas detrás de esa asquerosa botarga, Eli!- Nico Provocaba al licántropo que volvió su vista en dirección a ella.

-¡ELICCHIII!-

La bestia regresó sus ojos a lo que tenía en su garra, con la otra la posicionó en el hombro de Maki, comenzando a tirar de ella.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS!-

De la nada tres detonaciones se escucharon muy rápido. En el costado del animal tenía tres dardos.

-Te vuelvo a ver en esa espantosa forma, Ayase…- Tsubasa aparecía con un arma en su diestra, se apoyó en la pared viendo como el animal cedía ante la dosis y soltaba a Maki. Eli estaba regresando a su forma humana. –Todas hacen… tanto… ruido…- Tsubasa terminó por caer al suelo.

.

.

 _ **31 de Octubre. Día de la "Escuela embrujada"**_

El olor a alcohol se intensificaba en su olfato llegando a molestarla un poco, su entrecejo se arrugaba por eso. Estaba funcionando y la hizo despertar de golpe.

-¡ELI!- Gritó desesperada Umi mirado a todos lados.

Kotori sostenía un algodón remojado de alcohol en sus dedos, mismo que estaba pasando por la nariz de Umi.

-Umi-chan… ¡Estás bien!- Kotori abrazó a Umi con ternura.

-Ya era hora de que despertaras, ¿moriste o sólo estabas inconsciente?- Dijo Tsubasa sirviéndose un trago. Tenía ropa más cómoda y un ojo parchado hasta la mejilla. –Eras la única que faltaba.-

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde están las demás? ¿Están bien?- Eran los cuestionamientos de Umi. Se sentó en el sillón y le dio espacio a Kotori.

-Koizumi y Hoshizora están dormidas, como lo están Toujo y Ayase en la celda, Toujo se quiso quedar con ella... Nishikino fue herida pero estará bien, Yazawa cuida de ella en la habitación.-

-¿Dormidas?-

Tsubasa rió.

-Son las 4:00 a.m. Sonoda.- Señaló el reloj en la pared. –Ya es 31 de Octubre, ¡feliz cumpleaños! Oh… Quiero decir, ¡Feliz Halloween!- Sonrió y se acabó el trago de una empinada.

-¿Está ebria…?- Preguntó a Kotori.

-Ssshhh…- Silenció Tsubasa. –La ocasión lo ameritaba.- Iba por la tercera botella, la abrió y así tomaría de ella. –Además… no me hace sentir dolor…- Dijo esta vez en tono apagado.

Tsubasa se sentó en el sillón de nuevo y vio con seriedad a Umi.

-Sonoda, hicimos hablar a Eli.- Con un movimiento le daba la palabra a Kotori.

-Eli tiene la maldición lupus. Tiene un tatuaje en su espalda; un rostro de lobo que sólo las brujas pueden ver… y yo soy la única que puede verlo. Fui yo quien hizo que se pusiera así…- Se tomó un breve momento para continuar. –Anju-san para maldecirla utilizó un hechizo muy poderoso que iba en contra de la naturaleza y reglas de los ancestros.-

-Entonces sólo hay que buscar a Anju y hacer que revierta el hechizo. Eli no es sangre pura y por ende no puede controlar ese lado sobrenatural.-

-Ese es el problema, Sonoda.- Prosiguió esta vez Tsubasa. –El hechizo no lo podrá revertir porque… porque Anju está muerta…-

-¿Qué? No, en ese caso, si una bruja muere el hechizo desaparece.-

-Sí, algunos hechizos, pero maldiciones con ese potencial…- Tsubasa suspiró. –Ella dio su vida a cambio de ese hechizo, por eso se mantiene. Y si quieren regresar a Ayase a la normalidad, tiene como orden matar a un vampiro y no a uno cualquiera…-

-¿A quién? Vamos, no me digas…-

-Anju le dijo que debía matar al único vampiro que quedaba en la ciudad, en ese entonces, por supuesto… era yo. Ayase debe matarme a mí, de esa manera la maldición desaparece… Se lo encargó a ella cuando se enteró de que el vampiro que perseguía; Mattew me cambió. Como dicen; las brujas aborrecen a los vampiros así que lo que ella no pudo hacer se lo encargó a otra persona…-

-Tú… ¡Tú no vas a morir!- Umi se levantó de inmediato. Apretaba con fuerza sus puños. –No lo voy a permitir.-

-Jaja, me gusta tu entusiasmo pero si no muero a manos de Ayase, entonces…- Tsubasa se quitó la blusa. –Moriré por el veneno de licántropo…-

La mordida que tenía Tsubasa en su hombro había expandido bajo la piel un color púrpura muy oscuro, y la carne en el área afectada estaba carcomida. Todo esparcido a medio pecho hasta debajo de éste, tomando sólo el lado de la mordida, su lado izquierdo.

-Me estoy pudriendo, como una manzana diría yo. ¿Por qué actúa rápido pero es dolorosamente lento?- Se volvió a vestir. –Ah, pero no te preocupes, voy a durar. Seguiré jodiendo por un buen rato.- Dio una carcajadas sin ganas.

-¡Ay, por favor!- Umi se giró a Kotori. –¡Kotori ahora eres bruja, puedes hacer algún antídoto o algo para que la sane!-

-Yo… no sé hacer nada más que esto…- Se puso frente a la chimenea apagada. – _Per mae magiae: Phesmatos incendia.-_ Logró que el fuego se hiciera en la leña. –Y eso es porque es persona me dijo.-

-¿Qué persona? ¿Hay otro brujo?- Preguntó Umi con curiosidad.

-Minami dice que cuando no estábamos, alguien entró al cuerpo de Ayase. Si mal no recuerdo; Mattew me dijo que era Magia de Posesión. Quién la utiliza transfiere su alma a cualquier otra persona, de presencia las de mentes débiles.-

-Su alma era oscura, evocaba cierta maldad.- Agregó Kotori. –Y también soy la única en ver esa silueta. Umi-chan, esa persona es mala.-

-¿Y dices que te enseñó esas palabras?-

-La intención era sacar a Ayase de ahí abajo, y que hiciera que sabe qué cosas.-

-Otro enemigo… y a este no le hemos visto…- Umi hundió su rostro en sus manos. Más carga venía encima.

-Deberían ir a dormir.- Sugirió Tsubasa. –Yo me quedaré vigilando. No es que no pueda dormir, pero el sol ya está por salir en un par de horas y tendremos más trabajo gracias a Honoka.- Rió. –También tengo que buscar un disfraz… ¿Qué será bueno?-

-¿Tsubasa-san…?- Kotori la miró preocupada. Tsubasa dio más tragos de la botella.

-Kotori, escoge una habitación. Yo me quedaré a vigilarla a ella.- Le pidió la mayor. –No te preocupes, ¿sí? Ve a descansar.-

Kotori por un momento dudó, pero decidió retirarse de la sala. Umi se giró a la castaña.

-Tsubasa…-

-¿Ya se fue?- Musitó.

-Sí… Y dame esa botella, me dijiste que no tomabas el alcohol de Matt.- Umi le retiró la botella de las manos y lo regresó a la mesa detrás del sillón largo, lo puso junto a las otras botellas. –¿Tsubasa?- La nombrada estaba con la cabeza fija al suelo, segundos después se escuchó su moqueo…

-No quiero morir aun…- Comenzó entre sollozos.

-Oye, no vas a morir.- Umi se acercó a ella. –Ni por mí ni por nadie.-

-Sé que no hay cura para esto…-

-La hay. Y haré todo por encontrarla, lo prometo.-

-Diablos… Eres salvajemente buena.-

-Tsubasa, eso tiene doble sentido.-

Tsubasa dio una corta carcajada, pero eso la quebrantó más hundiéndola en el llanto. Umi se limitó a abrazarla con consuelo acariciando su espalda. Temía abrazarla más fuerte porque la chica parecía tan débil que pudiera romperla en cualquier momento.

Kotori terminó por retirarse de donde se mantenía en silencio, se dirigió a una habitación con cierta melancolía, por Umi, por las dos…

.

.

.

 **7:30 a.m.**

-¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡Buenos días!- Honoka hablaba por un megáfono. –¡Hoy es día del gran festín! Levántense y vayan por sus disfraces.- Conducía por todo el almacén el montacargas. Parecía divertida y llena de energía.

Algunos de los vampiros que se quedaron a dormir ahí despertaban y otros llegaban a tiempo bajando por las ventanas del techo; andaban de paseo nocturno. Entraron haciendo escándalo, gritando y chiflando. Estaban más que ansiosos.

-Vamos reúnanse, ¡todos reúnanse!- Honoka mandó a todos los presentes a que se reagruparan. Ya estando todos frente a ella, prosiguió. –Dejen sus estómagos vacíos, sean pacientes hasta el anochecer.-

Un chico comenzó a repartir paquetes con jeringas que contenían la sangre de Honoka, junto con unas invitaciones; los pases de entrada a la escuela.

-Teniendo eso en mano, ya saben qué hacer. No lleguen todos al mismo tiempo y cuando entren se dispersaran entre los invitados. Se divertirán y cuando de la señal que preparé, todos se movilizaran. Bien, nos vemos en la fiesta.- De un chasquido, todos los vampiros salían disparados del almacén. El chico que antes entregó los paquetes se quedó a su lado y lo acompañaba una menor.

 _-¿Está enérgica hoy, señorita?-_ Preguntó la pequeña niña de trenzas.

-Sí, ¿no lo estás tú, lindura?- Honoka se puso de cuclillas para quedar a su altura.

 _-Mi hermano dice que todos somos malos.-_ La pequeña señaló al chico que estaba detrás un paso atrás de Honoka. Cuando se giró a verle este se tensó.

-¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? ¿Randy? ¿Rod era?- Preguntó Honoka.

- _Sí, Rod, mi Señora._ \- Respondió el muchacho.

-Ah, bueno.- Regresó su vista a la niña. –Tu hermano no miente. Lo que voy a hacer esta noche no tendrá precio porque soy muy despiadada, derramaré sangre.

 _-¿Yo también mataré personas?-_ La inocente pregunta dejó pensando a Honoka.

-Uhm, ¿esperarías un momento por allá? Necesito hablar con tu hermano.-

La pequeña acató con inocencia y se alejó de Honoka y su hermano. Honoka se volvió ante el chico con indiferencia.

-Rod, ¿te debo recordar que te saque a ti y a tu hermana de la hambruna que los estaba matando?-

 _-No, mi Señora, disculpe si le he ofendido. Yo realmente le estoy muy agradecido pero, algunos de esos sujetos son tan vulgares y mi hermana presencia todo eso. Yo no quiero que aprenda esas mañas…-_

-¿Mañas? Ciertamente algunos de ellos son repugnantes pero sólo estarán por un rato. Ya divagaran por ahí, ya que cumplan con mi cometido. Tú también serás libre de irte o quedarte.-

 _-¿Cómo podría abandonarla? Gracias a usted que nos dio este don le estaremos eternamente agradecidos.-_

-Vaya, tampoco me trates así. Eres un año mayor que yo.- Honoka sonrió de medio labio. –Dime, ¿la pequeña y tú me acompañarían?-

 _-Hasta el fin del mundo, mi Señora.-_ El muchacho se inclinó ligeramente.

.

-¿Dónde está Tsubasa?- Preguntó Umi a Kotori que parecía algo apresurada.

-Está con Nico, Maki, y Rin-chan en el patio trasero de la casa. Está enseñándoles cómo defenderse y usar armas.- Respondió Kotori.

-¿Han mantenido alejada a Hanayo de Maki?-

-Sí. Hicimos todo lo posible para que no se topara con Maki-chan. Ahora debe de estar con Nozomi-chan en la casa de Eli-chan, bueno, la de Anju-san… Fueron a traer todo el armamento posible que nos informó que tenía en el búnker.-

-A Hanayo le dará jaquecas estar en esa casa… ¿Y Eli? ¿Está en la celda?-

-Aquí estoy…-

Eli se presentaba frente a ellas con un cambio de ropa. Deportiva se podría decir, ya que llevaba unos pants algo bombachos que se estaba acomodando para que no se le cayeran y un suéter de talla grande. Todo prestado del guardarropa de Mattew.

-¿Por qué estás vestida así? No, no, mejor dicho, ¡¿por qué rayos estás fuera de tu celda?!- Inquirió rápidamente Umi.

-Nozomi-chan al final convenció a Tsubasa-san de que la liberara.- Respondió Kotori.

-No puedo salir un instante porque pasa esto…-

-Bueno, ya debemos irnos, Umi-chan.- Kotori se dirigió al vestíbulo y Eli le seguía.

-¡Espera, espera! ¿Vas a salir con ella? No pienso dejarte sola con Eli.- La sujetó de la muñeca. –Es peligrosa. ¿No ves cómo se puso ayer? Tu cercanía hace una conexión mágica con ella, o eso.-

-Pero tengo que salir a comprar algunas cosas restantes que pidió Tsubasa-san.- Kotori le mostraba una hoja con una lista anotada en ella.

-Yo iré por todo eso, tú no te preocupes.- Umi le arrebató la hoja de las manos. Eso sorprendió a la vez que desconcertó a Kotori. –Cuida a las demás por mí. Ya volveremos.- Cerró la puerta dejando a la peli gris confundida.

Umi comenzó su caminata alejándose de la mansión. Caminando a la orilla del tramo de la carretera de tierra, a los extremos sólo había grandes árboles. Eli apresuró el paso para ir a su ritmo.

-Eso fue muy grosero, Umi.- Dijo Eli viendo a la joven.

-Tú cállate. De nuevo sentí esa sensación de vacío… Me asfixiaste hasta quitarme la vida, otra vez.- Hizo énfasis a sus últimas palabras con cierta incredulidad. –Desperté cuando todas dormían plácidamente.- En ningún momento miró la cara de la rubia. Tenía la vista fija en la hoja en sus manos así como miraba hacia el frente.

-No fue mi culpa. Te dije que me detuvieras.- Replicó Eli.

-Sé los detalles, Eli.- La menor rió. –Ibas a decapitar a Maki.-

-¡Cuando me transformo en esa cosa bloquea mi racional!-

-Ya deja de hablar.- Se detuvo aun sin mirarle. –Me provocas nauseas.-

-Por favor.- Rogaba la mayor. –Ahora es más fácil entender; soy una víctima más. Yo nunca quise hacerles daño, ni a ti.-

-Cierra la maldita boca, Eli.- Se giró a ella y la agarró por el cuello de su suéter. –Basta de falacias. Yo no pienso olvidar, que se te grabe de una vez en la cabeza.- La apartó con brusquedad.

-Lo siento…-

Eli no pudo decir más. Siguió a Umi unos pasos más atrás de ella. Se acomodó su suéter y cubrió su cabeza con la capucha de éste.

.

Cuando Umi y Eli por fin pisaban las calles de la ciudad, parecía una festividad temprana. Fuera de las tiendas ya tenían preparadas sus calabazas con espeluznantes sonrisas así como también tenía figuras de murciélagos en los cristales. Decoraciones con esqueletos en algunos lugares como cantidad de telaraña falsa decoraba algunos árboles. Globos morados, negros y anaranjados eran regalados a algunos transeúntes.

-Y aún es temprano. No me imagino la iluminación en la noche y habrá más gente por las calles.- Se dijo Umi viendo todo a su alrededor con suma atención. Sacó el enlistado para verlo. –Bien, primero unos botiquines, walkie-talkies y después por unos taser. Espero conseguir estos últimos…-

-Umi…-

-Creo que, ¡ah! Por allá de be de haber.- Umi corrió a una tienda de Tecnología y seguridad.

La rubia se sobaba el estómago, sus tripas estaban gruñendo. Pedía alimento. Se quedó fuera a la espera de su compañera a que terminara las compras. La ropa masculina que llevaba puesta atraía bastante la atención de las personas que pasaban por ahí. Ella sólo cubrió su rostro más con la capucha.

-Pensé que habría problemas, pero a fin de cuentas las conseguí. Toma.- Umi le entregó dos bolsas con varias cajas pequeñas a Eli. –Ahora vamos por los botiquines…-

A final de cuentas, Umi traía de un lado a otro a Eli por las tiendas de la ciudad. Además de usarla como mula porque cargaba con todas las bolsas. Umi sabía bien que estaba impacientando a la rubia pero ésta se mantenía callada sin quejarse. Tampoco pasó por alto los gruñidos que escuchaba de vez en cuando de su estómago. Estaba prolongando aquello intencionalmente; el ir de aquí para allá cuando ya no tenía más que hacer, más hacer sólo el tonto con ella.

Umi se sentó por un momento para descansar en unos escalones sin obstruirle el paso a nadie. Sacó la hoja de nuevo viendo el apunte.

-Ahora falta…-

-Umi, Kotori me enseñó la lista con anterioridad. Sé que ya no falta nada. No me hagas esto, ¿sí?- Pedía la rubia sentándose igual a su lado y dejando las bolsas un escalón bajo sus pies.

-Tal vez necesitemos…- Pasó de ella.

-Umi…-

-Como jodes, ¿ahora qué quieres?-

-¿Podemos comer algo? No he comido desde ayer y no alcancé a desayunar…-

-¿En serio me estás pidiendo eso? Eli, mira a tu alrededor.- Tendió ambos brazos para que contemplara. –Hay demasiadas personas en la calle. ¿Por qué simplemente con escoges la que más te apetezca y te la comes? Ya después puedes vomitarla por ahí.- Dijo con tono sarcástico la peli azul.

Eli agachó su mirar.

-Yo… lo sie…-

-No lo digas. Ya basta de eso, ¿quieres?- Umi guardó la lista en su bolsillo, se sacudió y comenzó su andar. –No te quedes ahí. ¿Qué no tenías hambre?-

.

Cuando entraron a un puesto de comida rápida, enseguida notaron los decorativos pintorescos en las paredes. Cómo de las telarañas falsas en el techo colgaban arañas con expresiones graciosas en vez de terroríficas. Eli al divisar una mesa vacía corrió directamente a ella, estaba más que impaciente gracias al aroma de la comida recién hecha que impregnaba el aire.

Relamiéndose los labios, echaba un vistazo a lo lejos lo que otros clientes comían. Sentía su boca salivar.

Con las dos ya en la mesa y sus bolsas bajo ésta, la mesera no tardó en llegar a recibir su pedido. La joven chica llevaba puesto un sombrero de bruja.

 _-Buenos días. ¿Puedo tomar su orden?-_ La mesera ya estaba lista para apuntar en su libreta.

-Yo pediré solamente una malteada, por favor.- Dijo primeramente Umi mostrándole una sonrisa.

 _-¿Y usted?-_

-Yo… uh, yo quiero, t-tres hamburguesas de las de doble carne y dos órdenes de nuggets de pollo, por favor.-

" _Estás de broma"_ pensó Umi mirándola con ojos en par en par. Pasó la vista a la chica que apuntaba tranquilamente.

-¿Se lo envuelvo para llevar?- Preguntó.

-No… Todo es para comer aquí.- Dijo Eli con serenidad. Ahí fue cuando la chica se sorprendió y miró a Umi. A ésta sólo le quedó asentir avergonzada.

Cuando la joven se marchó, Umi se dirigió a Eli que no dejaba de removerse en su lugar. Los mejor es que estaban en una de las mesas de fondo y eran separadas entre sí por una pequeña pared delgada que llegaba más arriba de sus cabezas.

-Y dime, ¿tienes el dinero para pagarlo?-

Eli sintió la pregunta como si le vertieran un balde de agua fría. Su expresión cambió a una preocupante e irónica.

-Pe… pero esto es una invitación tuya, ¿no?-

Umi ante eso, simplemente suspiró y puso un codo sobre la mesa para apoyar su mandíbula contra su palma. Se quedó así observando a la rubia con indiferencia. Los ámbares y celestes se mantuvieron fijos por varios silenciosos segundos.

Como si el tiempo fuera muy pero muy despacio; la vista de Umi advirtió una gota de sudor que recorrió toda la mejilla de la rubia para bajar a la garganta, misma que vio moverse leve al tragar saliva.

-¿Estás nerviosa?- Inquirió Umi con una sonrisa curveada. –¿Te pongo nerviosa?-

-Si me miras con esos ojos…- Musitó.

-¿Qué? Sólo quiero verte mejor.-

-Pero… tienes una mirada asesina en ellos…-

Y Umi realmente los tenía. Una mirada sin interés pero ansiosos, serenos pero calculadores. Y el brillo amarillo en ellos se intensificaba como si quisiera cazar a su presa.

-¿Ahora me tienes miedo? Eso es raro de ti, Eli. ¿Dónde está mi psicópata que gusta de la tortura? ¿Acaso con Nozmi cerca esa mujer desaparece? Hm, eso parece… Debí haberla buscado desde un principio para que te adiestrara.- La sonrisa se mantenía en sus labios.

-Has estado algo fastidiosa, ¿no crees?- Eli le devolvía la sonrisa algo forzada.

-¿Eso crees?- Los dientes de la menor estaban afilándose.

Eli desvió la mirada a la mesera que se acercaba de nuevo a ellas. Dejó la orden de las chicas en la mesa y se retiró. Umi tomó su malteada con semblante más relajado mirando a otra parte que no fuera a su mayor frente a ella. La rubia por su parte comenzaba a dar bocados a su hamburguesa una vez que le retiró el papel en la que estaba envuelta.

Pasados los minutos, Eli seguía comiendo con tranquilidad. Masticaba, saboreaba y después tragaba. Le ofrecía también a Umi pero ésta negaba lentamente, estaba sumergida en pensamientos vagos. De nuevo el tiempo avanzaba despacio, oía los dientes de Eli chocar al masticar, su respiración como la de todos en el lugar, los latidos, las voces; todo cerca de su oído. No era lo mismo que había hecho antes al observar a Eli. Esta vez era diferente y su vista se tornaba borrosa, talló los ojos con el dorso de su mano y pestañó unas cuantas veces abriendo a la par. Le estaba fallando la vista y el oído porque por pausas todo se volvía silenciosos, desesperante de no escuchar los ruidos…

De improvisto una peste estaba invadiendo el lugar pero los sentidos de Umi se estaban descontrolando, la entorpecían, por eso no notó aquello.

-¿Umi, te sientes bien?- Preguntó Eli al verla desorientada, moviéndose extraño. Hasta dejó de comer.

La peli azul apenas escuchó su voz, parecía tan lejana.

-Eli… Eli… algo me está… No, yo… no me… Eli… Estoy… no, no…- Umi apenas se podía escuchar a sí misma, no lograba a completar sus palabras. No sabía si las estaba diciendo correctamente.

-Umi, Umi, mírame.- La mayor alcanzó su mano, estaba fría.

-Hola, no les molesta si les hacemos compañía, ¿no?- Una tercera voz se presentaba.

Eli se quedó perpleja por la repentina aparición de la chica frente a sus ojos, que sin permiso alguno se sentó al lado de Umi. Su acompañante al lado de Eli, de esa manera les bloqueaba la salida a ambas chicas.

-Honoka… ¿Qué… haces aquí?- Eli de reojo echó un vistazo al chico a su lado, sus ojos verdes estaban puestos en ella.

-Eli, también me gusta las hamburguesas. ¿Por qué no venir a comerlas?- Honoka agarró la hamburguesa que Eli dejó a medio comer. –Agarra, Rod. Con confianza, no te hagas de la boca chica.- Le ofreció de las nuggets de pollo al muchacho.

Eli pasó su vista a Umi, seguía desorientada con la cabeza apoyada a la pared de su lado y estaba palideciendo.

-Mn, Eli. ¿Cómo has estado?- Preguntó Honoka con una sonrisa cuando abría una bolsita de kétchup.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?-

-Ah, las vi unas calles atrás y decidí seguirlas. Mn, no te he presentado a mi nuevo amigo. Él es Rod, Rod ella es Eli.- El chico cortésmente le ofrecía un apretón de manos, que por supuesto nunca se correspondió.

Eli volvió a mirar a Umi, desesperada la llamó.

-¡Umi!- Alzó un poco la voz para ella.

-Ah, y ella es Umi.- Honoka jaló a la peli azul contra ella y la rodeó con su brazo derecho por el cuello, de ese modo su cabeza quedaba apoyada en su hombro. –Es la más enojona de todas.-

 _-Parece ser que se acabó toda la bebida.-_ Rod estiró su brazo y alcanzó el vaso de la malteada. _–Funcionó como lo previó, Mi Señora.-_

-Ustedes… ¿qué diablos hicieron?- Eli estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Honoka la torturaba actuando con tranquilidad.

-¿Te suena la "dosis mágica"?- Sonrió de medio labio.

-Tú… Eso es… ¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Imagínate un batido preparado con esa droga. Fue fácil obligar a los trabajadores mediante hipnosis. Y Umi siendo lobo de sangre pura le afecta más, claro que con otros menjurjes extras más potentes. No como lo que te dio Tsubasa, ¿ya ves? ¡Ni te afectó lo bastante! Ahora imagínate que se hubiera tomado dos malteadas; su corazón se detiene.-

-Sabes mucho, Honoka. Honestamente me sorprendes. ¿Él es tu espía?-

-Tal vez te diga. O más al rato. Nah, nunca. Pero sólo te diré que Tsubasa necesita poner llave a sus puertas.-

-Eli… ¿Quién es?- Umi se esforzaba por enfocar el rostro a su lado. Se estaba demorando en reaccionar al menos un poco.

-Oh, soy yo, Umi.- Acercó sus labios lo suficiente como para rozar la oreja y al oído susurró. –Soy Honoka.- Dio un mordisco a su oreja y empezó a besar el costado de su cuello, descendiendo más y más.

-¡Umi!- Eli se levantó con brusquedad e hizo mover la mesa, Rod la forzó a sentarse de nuevo.

-No te alteres, linda. No querrás hacer un escándalo cuando sepas que más de la mitad de los clientes aquí, son vampiros.-

Umi apartaba a Honoka de manera torpe, sin fuerzas. Eso le parecía hasta tierno a la peli jengibre. La aferró más a su cuerpo y continuaba besándola.

-Umi estando tan vulnerable de esta manera me enciende.- Los ojos se oscurecieron y sus colmillos se dejaron ver muy cerca de la piel de la chica.

-Voy a matarlos.- Las manos de Eli estaban doblando la orilla de la mesa a causa de sus músculos que se tensaban y desorbitaban esa fuerza bestial.

Honoka rió, y terminó mordiendo el cuello de Umi. Ésta última sintió esos dientes como cuchillas atravesar su piel.

Automáticamente Eli se levantó para quitársela de encima pero Rod se le lanzó a ella mordiéndola de la misma manera.

-¡Apártate, bastado!-

El escándalo provocado alarmó a los clientes de la tienda que dirigieron sus miradas al fondo del local. De improvisto como Honoka había dicho, en el lugar había vampiros y estos se levantaron de sus lugares para lanzárseles encima a los humanos.

Los gritos rápidamente envolvieron el lugar.

Mo de ellos se encargó de bajar las persianas de los cristales frontales y cerrar la puerta. El letrero de _"abierto"_ era cambiado por _"cerrado"._

-Aahh~ La sangre de lobo realmente arde. Quema toda mi garganta al punto de abrirla como un ácido corrosivo. ¡Qué buena sensación!- Honoka pasó su lengua por sus labios y dientes.

Rod tenía la cabeza de Eli echada hacia atrás pero por suerte la liberó también sin hacerle mucho daño.

 _-Mi Señora, la sangre de esta mujer no se siente de esa manera. Es más bien como si estuviera sucia, de un sabor repugnante; más repugnante que beber de nuestra propia sangre.-_ El muchacho se limpió los labios.

-Es porque originalmente no es un lobo. Es como una copia fallida.- Honoka se burló.

El lugar estaba en silencio ahora, todos los vampiros se quedaron en sus posiciones. Se volvieron a Eli con miradas sombrías y burlescas, arrogantes.

-¡Umi! ¡Umi! ¡UMIII!- De nueva cuenta la llamó pero fue inútil. La desesperación estaba envolviendo a la rusa. Dejó de presionarse la herida y con velocidad agarró por el cuello a Honoka.

Todos se alarmaron.

-Si… si alguien mueve un dedo, ¡le arranco la cabeza!- Tdos rieron. –¿Qué diablos…? Errggh… ah…- Eli bajó la mirada lentamente para ver lo que le provocaba el dolor punzante en su pecho, en su interior.

-O me sueltas, o te saco el corazón. ¿Qué dices?-

Eli no le quedó que soltar su agarre lentamente, la mano sujetando su corazón la paralizaba.

-Suéltala… ahora, Honoka.-

-Umi, ¿estás recobrando tus sentidos? ¿Podrás seguirme el paso?-

Si bien Eli estaba encima de la mesa de rodillas y Honoka sentada en su lugar tranquilamente con su puño en el pecho de la rubia, ésta la obligó a moverse para llevarla al centro de ese local. Una vez estando donde quería le gritó a Umi:

-Bien, síguenos. ¡Estamos por acá, Umi~!

La mencionada se levantó, forzando demasiado la vista para poder lograr ver algo pero sólo siluetas borrosas percibía. Algunos de los vampiros la empujaban haciéndola perder el camino. Estaban jugando con ella.

-Tch, siempre… siempre serán más fuertes los cobardes en grupos.- Dijo Umi provocando que todos chiflaran y aplaudieran. –Imbéciles…-

Umi se detuvo frente la desenfocada melena jengibre, a su lado el dorado de Eli.

-Eres muy fuerte, Umi. Pero dime, si no pudiste evitar tu deplorable estado; que Eli esté así y que los pocos humanos del lugar murieran; ¿qué te hace pensar que lo de esta noche podrás detenerlo?-

-Lo haré. Así tenga que costarme la vida.-

-Eso es injusto. Puedes morir cuantas veces quieras por seres sobrenaturales y volverás a la vida. Lo único que te puede matar es una gripe normal o la edad. Vaya que tienes suerte~. Honoka inhaló. –O tal vez… esto tampoco te mate pero infrinja una exquisita agonía en ti.-

Honoka sacó la mano del pecho de Eli y rápidamente levantó su propia blusa para sacar de entre su pantalón una daga de plata en forma de colmillo de animal, que enterró en el pecho de Umi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando la soltó y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, contempló como la daga se introducía sola a su interior hasta que desapareció el mango de este.

Umi enseguida cayó de rodillas presionando su pecho, buscando con sus uñas e hiriéndose tratando de sacar la daga.

-Veamos cómo funciona el nuevo juguetito de mamá.-

-¿Q-Qué es esto? Nnggh, ahh… gguuh!-

Umi comenzó a gritar como si le estuvieran arrancando lentamente cada extremidad de su cuerpo, un dolor muy intenso que la hacía retorcerse, incluso se golpeaba a sí misma para opacar el dolor que eso le provocaba. Pero era inútil. Sus ojos desbordaban lágrimas y sacaba espuma acompañada de sangre de su boca, las venas resaltaban en su cuello del esfuerzo que hacía.

-¡Maldita seas, Honoka!-

Eli alcanzó a golpear a Honoka gracias a que estaba distraída, aquello hizo girar a la menor y en su regreso le devolvió una patada a Eli. Se cubrió pero el impacto la hizo retroceder, unos vampiros la atraparon y la empujaron de vuelta a Honoka y esta vez con salto impactó su rosilla en el rostro de la rubia.

Los vampiros le celebraban a su líder el haberle roto la nariz a Eli.

Eli le restó importancia y puso sus puños a la altura de su pecho, estaba en posición de lucha.

-¿Pelearás como humana? Deberías aprovechar en convertirte en licántropo. No quieras hacerte la valiente.-

" _Prométeme, que no lastimarás a nadie de nuevo, nunca más. Buscaremos la forma de regresarte a la normalidad pero hasta entonces, resiste. Aunque duela. No vuelvas a convertirte en eso que no eres. Prométemelo, Elicchi."_ Las palabras de Nozomi se escucharon en su cabeza a la vez que veía su imagen, su rostro angustiado y húmedo por las lágrimas. Nozomi podía ser su 'alto', su apoyo, tenía que llevarlo presente desde ahora.

-Voy a detenerte así.- Respondió decidida.

-Aburrido…-

Honoka empezó a moverse rápido alrededor de ella y un gélido aire pasaba acompañando al borroso movimiento. Los vampiros se emocionaron.

-Acá estoy.-

Eli se giró de medio cuerpo.

-No ahí. Por aquí.-

Eli se volvió al frente lanzando un golpe al aire, a nada.-

-Justo aquí, ¡no seas lenta!-

Eli sólo giraba su cabeza a todos direcciones. Los vampiros gritaban, opacaban el ruido de Honoka y no podía encontrarla. Se mordió el labio de la frustración y saboreó su propia sangre que había descendido desde su nariz.

Entonces un gruñido se escuchó.

Eli se puso en cuatro y saltó entre todas las mesas tras la figura de Honoka. Ésta silbó e inmediatamente sus nocturnos atraparon a la rubia para dejarla inmóvil pecho a tierra.

-Después de todo, puedes temerme. ¿No lo pedías? ¿Necesitas que ellos te cuiden?-

-Te equivocas, Eli. No me mostraste nada, así que no te luzcas. Levántenla.- Pusieron de pie a Eli y con brusquedad echaron su cabeza para atrás dejando la garganta al descubierto.

-No importa si tu sangre es sucia, siempre es bueno probar cosas nuevas.- Sonrió y abrió en grande para morder el centro de la garganta.

Eli emitió un ahogado chillar.

Honoka mordía y arrancaba carne y la sangre no demoró en bañar el suéter de Eli. Entre más jalaban su cabeza; la herida rasgaba más la piel abriéndole la garganta. Vomitó sangre y en cuestión de segundos perdió el conocimiento.

Honoka se apartó sonriente, tenía hasta la punta de la nariz manchada de sangre.

-Vámonos. Esto prueba que no hay que temerles. Ni siquiera hay que pensar en ellas como amenaza.-

Todos los vampiros al salir del local, se mezclaron entre las personas. Dejaron todo el desastre y a las chicas ahí dentro, encerradas. Por fuera parecía que no había pasado nada…

.

.

 **6:24 p.m. El sol se ocultaba perezosamente. El aire era sumamente gélido, extrañamente muy frío que provocaba que los bellos de la piel se erizaran.**

-¿Sigue sin contestar?- Preguntó Tsubasa a Kotori. No se había despegado de su celular para nada. Kotori le negó con ligero movimiento.

-¿No creen que ya era para que las estuviéramos buscando?- Mencionó Maki sentada al borde del sillón largo.

-¿Y si Eli-chan le hizo algo malo a Umi-chan para escapar?- Agregó Hanayo desde un extremo de la sala. Mantenía distancia de la peli roja.

-Ella me lo prometió. Ella no hará nada de eso de nuevo.- Nozomi salía para defensa de la rubia.

-Esto es raro… Además, a las 9:00 p.m. empieza la fiesta, ¿no?- Tsubasa confirmó la hora en la tarjeta de invitación. –Sonoda no se demoraría tanto, quería que repasáramos lo que haríamos.-

-Ya llegará en cualquier momento junto con la tonta de Eli. Sólo continúa los procedimientos.- Pidió Nico.

-Entonces bien. Formaremos equipos de tres personas. Koizumi, Hoshizora y Yazawa; ustedes se encargarán de desalojar a las personas cuando ocurra lo peor, deberán mantenerlas a salvo. Toujo, Ayase y Nishikino; ustedes darán vueltas entre las estudiantes e invitados, no sabremos quienes puedan ser vampiros así que se encargarán de los más sospechosos.-

-Pero estarán disfrazados. Eso dificulta más las cosas.- Indicó Nozomi.

-Es verdad. Por eso de entre las cosas que trajeron del búnker de Anju; está la verbena.- Con un guante de cuero les mostró en sus manos la planta de tallo largo de ásperas hojas, de pequeñas florecillas de color púrpura. –Nishikino, acércate, por favor.-

Maki fue hasta Tsubasa y esta le rozó la mejilla con la planta. Al hacer contacto con su piel reaccionó como una quemadura, volviendo la piel rojiza.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué a mí?- Se quejó tocándose la mejilla.

-La verbena es una planta "mágica" con propiedades curativas, para los humanos por supuesto. Las brujas y los lobos-cazadores las cultivaban.- Dejó la planta en su lugar y se quitó los guantes. –Utilizaremos también la poca que tiene Sonoda en sus maletas. La planta se molera hasta hacerla polvo y se hervirá en agua, una vez que esté listo rociaremos sus ropas. Cuando choquen con un vampiro…-

-¡Este se quemará al tocarnos-nya!-

-Claro. Así que, Nishikino, Koizumi; tengan cuidado de donde meten mano a sus compañeras.- Tsubasa carcajeó para subir los ánimos.

-Tsubasa-san…- Hanayo desvió la mirada con inquietud.

-También les encargo que se alimenten.- Tsubasa siguió dirigiéndose a las mismas. –Beban de las transfusiones de sangre que les di. Necesitan estar fuertes, ¿por qué no lo han hecho?-

-No quiero beber sangre humana, aunque sea en bolsa.- Hanayo se mostró decidida. –Con las palomas a las que le di caza me basta…-

-Sólo por esta ocasión, Koizumi.-

-No insistas, Tsubasa. Es una buena opción para ella.- Maki le dio un poco de apoyo. Le echó un vistazo rápido a la menor y esta la miro con ojos fríos.

-De acuerdo, pero, ¿y tú? ¿Cuál es tu motivo, Nishikino?-

-Yo… yo no puedo beber las transfusiones porque no puedo digerir la sangre. Todo se regresa de vuelta, siento que mi cuerpo la rechaza.-

-¡Eso es asqueroso, Maki-chan! ¿La vomitas?- Dijo Rin con cierto tono de burla.

-Beber la sangre en sí ya resulta bastante repulsivo.- Siguió Nico. Maki la miró por el rabillo del ojo como hacía muecas junto a Rin.

-¿La rechazas? Debes tener gustos muy especiales…-

-Tsubasa-san, ¿qué haremos nosotras?- Inquirió Kotori.

-Ah, nosotras… Sonoda, tú y yo iremos por Honoka. Necesitaremos mucho de ti, Minami. ¿Cómo vas con el grimorio de Anju?-

-Entre más avanzo la lectura, me pierdo… Hay muchas cosas extrañas para preparar y palabras difíciles de pronunciar. No es posible que me aprenda nada en cuestión de horas.-

-Ciertamente… No quiero que te sientas obligada a aprenderte todo al menos algo básico, algo pequeño, como haces el fuego. Sé que la brujería lleva años de práctica y todo esto es nuevo para ti. Acabas de descubrir lo que eres.-

Tsubasa se movió de donde estaba y fue a una de las mesas que tenía pegada a la pared en la misma sala. Vio todo el armamento sobre esta. Unas escopetas diseñadas para disparar estacas chicas, granadas caseras de verbena, cuchillos de combate, pistolas…

-Yo no he disparado antes… Incluso Sonoda me enseñó a cómo sostener un arma en los momentos más cruciales ante Eli. –Tsubasa recordó cuando tenía la revolver en sus manos en aquel búnker. –Son demasiado potentes y siempre deben mantenerla firme y con mucha fuerza.-

-¿De nuevo nos dirás eso? Ya nos enseñaste esta mañana todo lo que debíamos saber.- Refunfuñó Nico.

-Les recuerdo que estos no son juguetes, no son sólo para herir a vampiros sino también a cualquier humano. Las pistolas tienen balas de punta de madera, son escasas. Así que asegúrense de dar en el blanco, entre más tenga el vampiro balas en su cuerpo, lo ralentizará. De preferencia apunten al corazón si intenta algo.- Se tomó un breve momento para continuar. –Hay sólo una pistola con balas de roble blanco; la madera de este crea enredaderas, raíces con espinas y empiezan a aprisionar los órganos internos si las balas no son retiradas. La pistola de Sonoda la llevarás tú, Minami. Lo hablamos y ella quiere que la lleves contigo por seguridad ante Honoka.-

-La _Eagle_ es pesada…- Kotori rió con nerviosismo y agachó su mirar.

-Mucha defensa a nosotras pero… ¿Tú estás en condiciones para un combate?- Inquirió Nozomi. Su entrecejo estaba ligeramente fruncido. –Sigues teniendo medio rostro parchado y estás vendada hasta el cuello y el brazo izquierdo por completo.- Señaló.

-Sí, ya me alimenté. Bebí como 6 bolsas de sangre. Sigo fuerte.- La castaña levantó ambos brazos mostrando bíceps.

-Tsubasa, obviamente no has sanado. Eso es malo y puede interferir en el momento menos esperado.- El tono de Maki era serio. Tenía razón, no estaba en las mejores condiciones pero no se daría a redoblar por eso.

-Pfft, por supuesto que no. Ya lo tengo bajo…-

-¡AYUDA!-

La voz de Eli irrumpió a la vez que entraba estrepitosamente cayendo con todas las bolsas y llevándose al suelo también a Umi.

Todas se giraron a dirección del vestíbulo que quedaba prácticamente frente a ellas, frente a la sala.

-¡Diablos, se demoraron bastante!- Se quejó la peli negra levantándose del sillón y cruzándose de brazos.

-Ayuda, Umi no reacciona… No puedo hacerla reaccionar.- Dijo Eli con pesadez en su voz.

Inmediatamente Maki y Tsubasa llegaron hasta ellas.

-¿De qué hablas, Eli?- Maki al ver la sangre seca en su cuello y ropas se alarmó. –¡¿Ya tan rápido?! ¿Qué diablos pasó?-

-Honoka… Eso pasó.-

-Llevémosla al sillón. Traigan alcohol.-

Nozomi limpiaba con un trapo mojado el cuello de Eli retirando la sangre seca, por más que la rubia le decía que no se preocupara no le haría caso. Mientras tanto Maki pasaba alcohol por la nariz de Umi pero no había reacción, por más que la zarandeaban, chasqueaban o le pasaran la mano frente a sus ojos, esos ojos carentes de brillo y vacíos que tenía; seguía sin reaccionar… Respiraba, sí, pero parecía estar en una especie de trance y su tez estaba algo pálida.

Kotori sin despegar la vista de ella, se movía de un lado a otro con el puño en la boca. Verla así la mortificaba.

-¿Qué pasó exactamente, Ayase?-

-Honoka nos atrapó en un local de comida… Había varios vampiros en él y todo se fue a la mierda. Honoka la apuñaló con una daga de plata y vi como esta se introducía sola.-

Tsubasa vio el claro agujero en el suéter de Eli y se giró a ver a Umi que tenía en su blusa un agujero también.

-Oigan, la plata es la kriptonita de los hombre lobo… ¿Umi está…?- Rin con su índice tocaba la mejilla de Umi.

-Honoka dijo que no la mataría pero le haría sentir un dolor agonizante. La daga debe estar dentro de su pecho…- Dijo Eli.

-¿Dentro?- Tsubasa quedó un momento dubitativa.

-Debieron ver lo mal que la puso al principio… La daga la tiene así.-

-No queda de otra. Me vas a disculpar, Sonoda.- Tsubasa puso su mano en forma de cuchilla y con fuerza atravesó el pecho de la mayor. Ni siquiera ante esa brusquedad reaccionó Umi.

-¡¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre?!- Kotori se molestó demasiado. Sujetó del brazo de la castaña para retirarlo. –¡Déjala!-

Las espectadoras ponían cara de sufrimiento y desagrado, aparte porque se escuchaba sonidos pegajosos.

-¡Ya suéltala, Tsubasa-san! Por favor…-

-Sólo busco la daga que dijo Ayase.- Tusbasa adentró más su mano. –Maldición…-

La terquedad de Tsubasa hacía que adentrara más su mano y desgarrara más el pecho.

-Tsubasa, no hay nada ahí. Ya es para que la encontraras. No busques más.- Maki se disponía a apartarla de Umi.

-¿Entonces Ayase miente?-

-No, no miento. Tal vez Honoka se llevó el arma cuando yo estaba inconsciente.- Se apresuró a decir Eli.

-¡Ya saca tu mano de ella!- Alzó la voz la peli gris. Su tono sorprendió a más de una en la sala.

Lentamente Tsubasa retiraba la mano del pecho. El agujero empezó a cerrar lentamente. Al menos eso era bueno.

La castaña observó un momento su diestra cubierta de sangre, cuando alzó la vista a las demás; las chicas la incriminaban con desaprobación.

-No me miren así, trato de ayudarla. Sonoda es parte fundamental para detener a Honoka.-

-Ella no es tu arma.- Dijo Kotori con áspera voz cuando la encaró.

-Yo no dije eso…-

-¿Por qué Umi tiene que salir así de herida? ¿Por qué? ¡Si el maldito problema lo tienes tú con Honoka, no ella! Después de todo, todo esto está pasando porque es un lío entre Anju-san y tú. ¿Por qué viniste a involucrarnos a todas?-

Todas las chicas guardaban silencio viendo a ese par. Notaban como una vena resaltaba en Kotori por el enojo y su labio superior temblaba.

-Ah, uh… Minami, por favor. No puedes alterarte ahora. Estamos cortas de tiempo y no podemos permitirnos estas discusiones. No por ahora.-

-Eli-chan, Maki-chan, Hanayo-chan…- Kotori con repentinos empujones hacía retroceder a Tsubasa. –Umi-chan, Honoka-chan… Todas se han lastimado por ti si lo ves de alguna forma. Te acercaste a Umi-chan porque ella puede ser una "buena arma" siempre que esté de tu lado pero, ¿y si no lo estuviera? Ella ya te habría matado. Pero la engatusaste de palabrería y media para ganarte su confianza, su voluntad. ¡¿Qué te estás muriendo lentamente?! ¿No es muy dramático para llamar su atención?-

Tsubasa tenía la boca entreabierta. Miró a todas las chicas por turnos con el entrecejo ligeramente arrugado. Esperaba que alguna de ellas calmara a la chica que le escupía toda la cólera acumulada que se guardaba. Esas palabras estaban llenas de disgusto y cierta hostilidad hacia ella. Oía claramente los latidos acelerados de Kotori, vio su pecho inflarse agresivamente por la rapidez con la que respiraba.

La castaña con cierto sentimiento se acercaría para tenderle una mano de apoyo pero una fuerza detuvo todo movimiento en ella. Eli se adelantó y le rodeó el cuello con su brazo a la vez que doblegó su brazo a la espalda.

-Ayase… ¡No pensaba hacerle daño!-

-Sólo es seguridad. Todo puede pasar.- Contestó la rubia.

-Eli, creo que deberías soltarla. Esto no está llevando a ningún lado. Sus vacías discusiones no harán reaccionar a Umi.- Dijo Nico mirándolas de brazos cruzados. Su mirada radiaba un amargo enfado.

-Tal vez pueda ayudarla de otra manera, si uso eso…- Musitó. –Si tan solo me permitieran acercármele sabría si funcionaria…- Tsubasa sentía el agarre del brazo en su cuello asfixiarla mucho más.

Maki le dio un gancho al costado de Eli para que la soltara. En cuanto lo hizo, la rubia le lanzó una mirada furiosa y pretendía agredirla a la menor pero Nozomi la detuvo a tiempo.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Tsubasa.- Le dijo.

Tsubasa asintió y se acercó nuevamente a Umi. Puso sus manos en las mejillas de la chica, respiró hondo y apoyó su frente a la de ella cuando cerró su ojo sano.

Parecía que casi la besaba, esa cercanía y la manera en cómo la tocaba hacía cabrear a Kotori de una manera inimaginable. Se había aguantado todo ese tiempo lo que ellas dos tenían y su mente no estaba clara en ese momento. ¿Cómo podría estarlo si esa desconocida estaba haciendo lo que ella no se atrevía?

Pero ella sola se dejó al descubierto cuando tomó una de las botellas de alcohol y lo quebró en la cabeza de la castaña. Todos los pedazos de vidrio se dispersaron por los suelos y unos cuantos quedaban en los cabellos de Tsubasa.

-¡KOTORI, NOO!-

Todas se alertaron pero se quedaron paralizadas viendo a Kotori con su mirada fija en Tsubasa, en su mano aun sostenía la boquilla de la botella quebrada.

El ojo de Tsubasa se tornó negro carente de brillo, como un abismo sin fondo. Su verde esmeralda se opacó también y las venas en su parpado inferior oscuras a punto de reventar. Miró a Kotori con la barbilla ligeramente echada hacia atrás, con un semblante bastante escalofriante.

Entonces habló con una voz distorsionada.

-Realmente he sido lo suficientemente amable y paciente contigo, con todas ustedes.- Se giró en redondo y las señaló a todas con el índice. –Puede que me hayan escuchado alzar la voz unas cuantas veces pero, no me han visto cuando en verdad estoy furiosa. Si me hacen enloquecer voy a perder la miserable humanidad y estaré haciendo cosas mucho peores que Honoka.-

-Eso sería bueno porque… así tendríamos una razón para deshacernos de ti.- Dijo Kotori sin miedo de sus palabras.

Tsubasa ladeó su cabeza volviendo a Kotori, lentamente una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios con aires de gracia. Hubo un fulgor de movimiento, demasiado veloz como para ver en un instante a Tsubasa apuntando con la _Eagle_ a la frente de la chica.

-¡Deténganse de una buena vez!- Nozomi se puso en medio de ellas. –¡Baja el arma, Tsubasa-san!-

Tsubasa la apartó y pegó el cañón en el pecho de Kotori. Esta tragó saliva pesadamente sin despegar la vista de ese ojo que no había cambiado.

-Tsubasa, ya deja de jugar.- El tono en la voz de Maki no tenía preocupación alguna, sin embargó se mantenía atenta a todo movimiento.

El seguro del arma se escuchó.

Agarró con brusquedad las manos de Kotori obligándola a sostener el arma en sus manos con fuerza y luego las elevó a la altura de su propio pecho. De esta manera Kotori era quien la apuntaba a ella con desconcierto.

-Asegúrate de darle bien a tu objetivo.- Dijo Tsubasa mostrando sus afilados colmillos en su sonrisa. A la peli gris le estaban empezando a temblar las manos. Tal vez, por lo pesado del arma o era la presión que ejercía la castaña en ella. –No tiembles, no dudes. No sientas miedo…-

Tsubasa lentamente la soltó y retrocedió unos pasos. Inhaló y exhaló suavizando su mirada sombría.

-Yo me iré adelantando. Asegúrense de buscar alguna forma para hacer reaccionar a Sonoda y no lleguen tarde, espero contar con su apoyo, espero que lo planeado… aún se mantenga en pie. ¿Alguien quiere acompañarme?- Tsubasa claramente vio como desviaban la mirada de ella, excepto por una persona que la miraba con tristeza.

A ella le dedicó una tenue sonrisa y se dispuso a salir con una gabardina puesta para el frío de la noche. Cuando estaba bajando las escaleras del pórtico, detrás de ella se escuchó la puerta cerrarse por segunda vez.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- Inquirió Maki.

-Saliste. Por supuesto.-

Tsubasa y Maki realizaron el mismo recorrido que habían tomado Umi y Eli que llevaba a la ciudad. Caminando por el centro de la carretera de tierra; no había problema porque a esas horas no muchos automovilistas transitaban por ahí, extrañamente lo hacían. La castaña con su ojo cerrado y manos en sus bolsillos caminaba a ciegas. Se sabía de memoria el lugar y las pisadas de la menor a su lado le daban seguimiento, que iba por el camino correcto.

-Tsubasa, lo que pasó ahí…- El soplido del viento heló las mejillas de la chica. –Dime que no eres tan tonta como la demás para no notarlo.-

-Mn…- Se hizo la pensativa.

-Kotori estaba…-

-Creo que cualquiera actuaría de la misma manera. Sobre todo, si te metes desvergonzadamente con la persona a la que quieren. Sí, lo noté. Los celos son enfermizos…- Rió junto al susurro de las hojas de los árboles que las acompañaban en la caminata.

-Creo que deberías considerar cómo serán las reacciones de esa persona después. No puedes lanzarte así despreocupadamente.-

-¿Eso crees? ¿Entonces dónde está la gracia? A veces soy muy atrevida.- Tsubasa acortó la distancia con Maki lo suficiente como para rozar sus narices, acarició la mejilla de la menor y ésta por inercia cerró sus ojos.

-Oye, no te quedes ahí. Sigamos adelante.- Dijo Tsubasa con carisma.

Maki sintió una ligera brisa húmeda golpearla y arena que se colaba entre los dedos de sus pies. Abrió los ojos de golpe mirando todo a su alrededor, el paisaje que se presentaba ante ella. Estaba asombrada, parada a la orilla del mar y Tsubasa alejándose dejando sus huellas en la arena, la castaña se volteó y sonrió abiertamente con su bikini puesto. Maki también tenía un traje de baño. Entonces la menor no podía creer todo lo que veía, aquello era imposible, escasos segundos estaban caminando por medio de la noche en la carretera para llegar a Otonokizaka… No tenía palabras, ¡no tenía sentido!

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó Tsubasa. –Yo no tengo la habilidad de hipnotizar a las personas y obligarlas a hacer lo que pida, pero esto es… Puedo meterme en la mente de las personas y modificarlas a mi gusto. No utilizo este Poder porque, es como violar la privacidad.- rió.

-Esto… ¡Esto es realmente increíble! ¿Es como teletransportarse?-

-No, no lo creo. Seguimos en la carretera pero lleve tu mente a este lugar, puedo hacerte ver cosas. Cuando dije que ayudaría a Sonoda quería utilizar esto, quería entrar en su mente y ver lo que le sucedía en ella, si estaba bloqueada o algo más. Sólo quería ayudarla.-

-Si tan solo lo hubieras mencionada antes… Pero esto sigue siendo tan… realista. El sonido del mar, el agua mojando mis pies… ¡Incluso los trajes! ¿Qué más te guardas?-

-Jeje, cierra los ojos y continuemos.- Guiñó su ojo sano.

Al cerrar los ojos, aquella ilusión había desaparecido. Maki aceleró el paso para estar al lado de Tsubasa de nuevo caminando en la oscuridad.

-Realmente eres genial, eres un verdadero vampiro.- Maki la elogiaba con energía. –Mejor que Honoka… Ella es fuerte, persistente pero…- Su volumen de voz bajaba. –Cuando me metí con ella…-

-No debiste meterte con ella. ¿No viste cuando despertó su psicosis?-

-No, Tsubasa, no me refiero a eso cuando dije que me metí con ella…-

Tsubasa se detuvo para verla. La peli roja estaba titubeando, dudando en decir aquello o más bien le apenaba decirlo, jugueteaba con sus dedos. Como no miraba avance en ella, Tsubasa se adelantó.

-Me gusta Honoka.- Dijo con voz queda.

Tan directo como una flecha dando en el blanco. Maki alzó su mirada con espanto reflejado en sus violetas, sus labios empezaban a temblar.

-Dije que podía entrar en las mentes y modificarlas, y también veo algunas de sus vivencias. Por eso mencioné que es como violar la privacidad. Y lo que más te tiene marcada es eso; tú y Honoka. Vi lo que hicieron, lo que te ha hecho…-

-No… No por favor, no eso…-

-Pero pese a todo, la sigues amando. Un amor que no quiere desaparecer.- Tsubasa se mostraba tranquila. Pero a Maki la invadía el miedo, la vergüenza… –Nishikino, ¿eres masoquista?- Preguntó con curiosidad a la vez que reía.

-¡No! ¡No lo soy! Yo… A todo esto, ¿no estás enojada? ¿C-Celosa o…?- Las mejillas de Maki estaban coloradas. Le sirvió para acalorarlas un poco.

-¿Quieres que me ponga como Minami?- Sorprendentemente Tsubasa la miraba con gracia. Aquello no pareció afectarle en lo absoluto. –La conoces más tiempo que yo. Tienes ventaja, no te preocupes.-

-Pe… pero… a ti te gusta.-

-Sí, la quiero mucho. Y por eso voy a hacer lo posible para regresar a la Honoka que conoces y quieres. En verdad que la amas, Nishikino~

-Ya, ya no lo digas… Ahora sabiendo que a ti… bueno, yo me siento culpable.-

-Dije que no te preocuparas. Ya casi llegamos.-

Las luces de la ciudad eran tan pintorescas y atractivas. Se habían montado todo un show con las decoraciones y se podían apreciar mejor bajo la luz de la luna. Los árboles anaranjados enredados por foquitos, unas figuras inflables de gran tamaño en diferentes puntos de las plazas. A esas horas ya había niños corriendo de un lado a otro con sus disfraces y bolsas de dulces en sus manos, mientras sus padres iban tras ellos.

Fue inevitable para Tsubasa desaparecer de la vista de la peli roja por un momento entre tanta gente, eso la tomó por sorpresa. Pero de nuevo la castaña regresaba a su lado con una sonrisa en su rostro bastante picarona, le estaba zarandeando una diadema con cuernitos a Maki para entregársela.

-Vamos, póntelos. Sé que quieres.-

-Uh, ya…- Maki se puso la diadema y Tsubasa la ayudó a acomodársela. Con un click hizo que estas prendieran en rojo.

-Ay, qué lindo se te ven.- Dijo y hurgó la bolsa que tenía en manos. –¿Y a mí? ¿Cómo se me mira?- Preguntó Tsubasa cuando se enmascaró.

-Eh, una máscara de lobo… Se te ve bien, supongo. Te combina con la gabardina, pareces un detective animal. Muy raro…- Decía Maki.

La risa de Tsubasa se escuchó bajo la máscara de hule.

.

Desde una esquina, Tsubasa observaba como algunos estudiantes entraban a la escuela. Había una persona supervisando la entrada, era el encargado de verificar las invitaciones y estaba acompañado de unos guardias de seguridad.

-¿Vamos a entrar por enfrente? Aun no es la hora, pero hay personas llegando. ¿Tienes las invitaciones?- Preguntó la enmascarada.

-Sí, es lo único que traje. Supuse que no necesitaríamos las armas.-

-Supusiste bien, ¿quién necesita armas cuando eres un vampiro? El armamento es para proteger a las demás.- Tsubasa se ajustó la máscara. –Bien, soy tu pareja esta noche. ¿Te llevo del brazo?- Le ofreció su brazo esperando que la menor lo cogiera.

-Tsubasa…-

Cuando se acercaron tuvieron que esperar un momento para entrar, la persona estaba verificando una pareja de delante de la fila.

- _Siguiente._ \- Habló.

Cuando pasaron y entregaron sus invitaciones, el tipo se quedó un momento mirando a Tsubasa. Suspiró.

 _-Van a petar la escuela de lobos… Adelante.-_ Dijo con desgane.

Cuando entraron se dirigieron hasta donde se escuchaba algo de música grabada; para el lado de los jardines tenían montado un escenario donde tocaría una banda, los músicos aún seguían haciendo pruebas de sonido. A los extremos estaban algunas sillas individuales para que cualquiera descansara, las mesas con manteles estaban más apartabas para ver a los que bailarían a lo lejos, como también las mesas largas de aperitivos y bebidas.

Al igual que las decoraciones de la ciudad, los árboles interiores de la escuela tenían sus luces, telaraña artificial y todo. Los aparatos que lanzaban humo ya estaban encendidos dando el ambiente escalofriante de la neblina como si estuvieran en un bosque desolado. En el césped no podían faltar las lápidas enterradas junto a montones de huesos falsos esparcidos por todo el lugar, las manos se asomaban de la tierra húmeda.

-¿Crees que Honoka ya haya llegado?-

-No lo creo.- Maki alzaba la cabeza para ver entre todos los grupos de estudiantes, de amigos disfrazados.

Zombies verdes muy cómicos y otros iban bastante realistas, caracterizaban muy bien su disfraz. Dráculas bastante apuestos con sus trajes de buen porte y capa, orcos, duendes, muchos iban con ropa casual sólo llevaban puesto máscaras de monstruos, personajes de películas y una que otra momia envuelta en papel higiénico, eran bastante graciosos… Algunas de las chicas aprovecharían la noche, a pesar del aire gélido iban más descubiertas; con disfraces escandalosos en vez de terroríficos, una que otra se salvaba de ir como una horrible y fea bruja, demonios, o novias con velo; luciendo despechadas y bañadas en sangre falsa. También se podía como algunas de ellas llevaban antifaz o máscaras de hule, pero estas más bien las usaban como sombrero. No se cubrían por completo el rostro.

Maki recordó como bien había dicho Nico; _"lo de siempre"_.

-Vamos a dentro. Hay más cosas.- Dijo Maki llevándose a la loba dentro del instituto.

Subieron los escalones corriendo para ver los pasillos con los focos parpadeantes de un azul muy tenue, globos tirados por doquier y no podía faltar el exceso de telaraña esta vez en el techo y en las paredes. Parejas y grupos de amigos paseaban de aula en aula viendo lo que la chicas de Otonokizaka habían preparado; salón con obra de terror, cámara de torturas, un mini restaurante con cosas con aspecto desagradable.

Como lo estaba en el patio; en los pasillos también estaba alguien ofreciendo comida y bebida en una larga mesa.

Tsubasa se acercó para agarrar dos vasitos pequeños de gelatina, le compartió a Maki. En cuanto la castaña se levantó su máscara de lobo para ponérsela como gorro, le dio un buen sorbo y se pasó la gelatina de un trago.

-Esto está combinado con alcohol…- Dijo Tsubasa volvió a agarrar otro vasito.

-¿Qué? No es verdad.- Maki aun probaba la gelatina. –Oh, es verdad… pero se siente muy ligero.-

-¿Sus profesores se lo permiten?- Preguntó Tsubasa mirando a la mesa llegar un adulto. La chica encargada había escondido con anterioridad las gelatinas. –Vaya, que astutos.-

 **9:47 p.m.**

Maki y Tsubasa siguieron su recorrido por toda la escuela y más personas iban llegando, ya se estaban acumulando. La hora citada ya había pasado y la música junto con los gritos eufóricos de los presentes inundó los campos del instituto. Las chicas se mantuvieron atentas a cualquier individuo que actuara de manera sospechosa pero al parecer, todo estaba tranquilo de momento.

Tsubasa sentada observaba de lejos a los que bailaban gracias a la banda de las chicas que tocaban en ese momento. Maki llegaba con un plato lleno de aperitivos.

-Y… ¿Vamos a estar así hasta que alguno ataque?- Preguntó Maki comenzando a comer.

-Debería ser yo quien pregunte. Estuviste con Honoka, deberías saber cómo movería sus cosas.-

-Sí, pero, nadie se ve sospechoso. Bueno, todos se están divirtiendo. Y por allá…- Maki señaló con su mirada un rincón oscuro de la escuela. Una pareja se estaba besando y sus manos ascendían y descendían del uno al otro.

-Uy, la cosa está caliente.- Dejó de mirar aquél par y se volvió a Maki. –¿Nos desaburrimos también?- Sonrió con picardía.

-Acompáñame.-

Maki se llevó a Tsubasa a la parte trasera de la escuela, aquel lugar que era el único en estar solitario y oscuro. Fue ahí donde había muerto a manos de Honoka.

-¿Por qué me traes aquí? La fiesta es en la parte de enfrente.-

-¿Quieres desaburrirte, no es así?- En aquella oscuridad la poca luz que había era de los cuernitos de la diadema que Maki llevaba puestos. Alumbrando poco con el color rojo. Al parecer se escuchó el ruido de unos arbustos moverse, ahí Maki buscaba algo entre ellos. De pronto unos ladridos se escucharon. –Ah, aquí estás. Sigues aquí pequeño Rex.- Maki levantó en sus brazos al cachorro _Beagle_.

-¿Rex?- Tsubasa se acercó para acariciar al animal.

-Es de Honoka. Bueno, ella lo cuidaba…-

-Vaya. No creo que pueda desaburrirme jugando con él porque no me gustan mucho los perros.-

-Pero es tan lindo. Míralo más de cerca.- Maki puso al cachorro cerca del rostro de Tsubasa, el animalito con su áspera lengua comenzaba a darle lamidas.

-No, no, aparta, aparta.- El animal mordió la máscara que Tsubasa llevaba puesta y ya no la soltó. Ahora la masticaba y tiraba de esta. –Oye…-

-Miren nada más.- Una tercera voz se les unía acompañada de aplausos. –Conviviendo con tanta ternura y despreocupación.- La figura elegante se encaminaba hasta ellas con un traje negro con capa, un sombrero emplumado de un costado. Mostrándoles una reluciente sonrisa y unos ojos brillantes.

-Ho-Ho… Ho…- Maki se quedó titubeante ante la presencia de la chica. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo entero y quedó paralizada con el _Beagle_ entre sus brazos, este aun mordisqueaba la máscara.

-Aún no llega Navidad, Maki.- Honoka atrapó al cachorro entre sus brazos y se giró a ver a Tsubasa. –Pareciera que no nos hemos visto en meses.- Dijo.

-Sí… Me han contado que has tenido una mala conducta. Deberías comportarte.-

Honoka soltó una carcajada.

-Maki, ¿no te importaría si nos dejas a solas, verdad? No le haré mucho daño. Eso me lo estoy guardando para ti.- La vampiresa le guiño.

-Estaré bien. Espera a las demás.- Dijo Tsubasa en susurró cerca de la menor. Después de darles unas miradas a sus mayores, Maki se retiró a prisas.

-Me encantaría probar un trío con ustedes.- Honoka pasó su lengua por sus labios con apego lascivo. Dejó al animal en el piso.

-Considero eso vulgar.- Contestó con seriedad la castaña.

-Tsh, vulgar… Tsubasa, quiero que te largues de mi vista. No tienes nada que hacer aquí, esta es mi noche. Umi está incapacitada y Eli es una mediocre. Será mejor que se rindan o alguien en verdad va salir muerto, bueno, varios de hecho.-

-¿Sabes que yo te quiero?- Honoka rodó los ojos cuando oyó eso. –Voy a obligarte, así tenga que golpearte, torturarte, encerrarte o matarte. No esparcirás más caos.-

-No te creo la parte en la que me matas.-

Honoka acortó la distancia con la castaña, la diferencia de alturas era más que notable, inclinó un poco su cabeza y lentamente con su mano fría le quitó el vendaje que parchaba el ojo herido de Tsubasa. El terrible corte seguía en la piel de la joven; con la yema de su dedo rozaba la cortada desde la frente hasta el final, a la mejilla.

Tsubasa se mantenía tranquila, firme, sin despegar la vista de la mujer que la tocaba con delicadeza. Pero no era fiable. Honoka bajó sus manos a su cuello que estaba cubierto también por vendajes y terminó aterrizando las manos en los hombros de la chica para después apegarla a su cuerpo.

-Oh, Tsubasa… Debiste haber pasado por cosas horribles.- Dijo con voz muy suave cuando la abrazó.

-No lo hagas, por favor, no me hagas tomar decisiones difíciles contigo.-

-Pero… _"¿Por qué?"_ -

-Honoka.- Tsubasa la apartó despacio. –No tienes que involucrar a más personas, ¿por qué a gente inocente?-

-Yo también era inocente y esos tipos me atacaron. Iba a morir, no, de hecho morí pero tú me convertiste en esto. ¿Ya no puedes lidiar con tu creación, eh? Debiste haberme dejado morir, ¡así es como debieron suceder las cosas!-

-Tú… tú aun no pierdes tu humanidad por completo… ¡Aun sientes algo! Voy a abrirte los ojos, ¡te haré ver que lo que estás haciendo no tiene sen…! ¡Hon… aagh! ¡BASTA! ¡DETENTE!-

Honoka sostuvo la cabeza de Tsubasa con ambas manos ejerciendo presión y su pulgar lo enterró en el ojo herido, adentró más el pulgar y después el índice y comenzó a extraer el ojo arrancando sus nervios en el proceso.

-Ya no te servía de todas maneras.- Dijo Honoka sosteniendo el ojo en sus dedos. –Te hice un favor, de hecho.-

Del hueco del ojo salía sangre, se presionaba con su palma temblorosa inútilmente.

-Honoka…- La llamó con voz distorsionada.

-No vas a parar a este demonio.- Desde su traje sacó un control. -¡Que en verdad empiece Halloween!-

Cuando activó el control, chispeantes luces de la azotea salieron disparadas al cielo oscuro, explotando en hermosos colores y bañando el lugar de sus brillos. El _Beagle_ comenzó a ladrar más fuerte a causa de las explosiones de los fuegos artificiales, los ladridos del animal molestaron a Honoka que lo agarró del cuello y en un movimiento brusco, agitó al cachorro hasta que su pequeño cuello se quebró.

Honoka le dedicó una mirada a Tsubasa y salió corriendo del lugar.

-¡HONOKAAA!-

Los fuegos artificiales eran la señal indicada. Los nocturnos que estaban mezclados entre la gente volvieron sus miradas sombrías y al que tenían más cerca los inyectaron y les rompían el cuello en cuanto sacaban la aguja. Los cuerpos caían y otros vampiros mordían a sus víctimas comenzando a "cenar". Los primeros gritos eran opacados por la música, por las explosiones, hasta que más vampiros se lanzaron sobre todos. Ahí fue cuando el espectáculo, la diversión se vino abajo…

La castaña corrió buscando a Maki entre la gente que corría despavorida. Gritando su apellido una y otra vez. Seguía sin encontrarla.

-¡Nishikino! ¡Nishikino! ¡Nishikino!-

Tsubasa estaba mortificada, no miraba a la pelirroja por ningún lado.

Corrió por los jardines y se encontró de nuevo a Honoka, cerca del escenario.

-Contempla el show, linda.- Estiró su brazo en dirección al escenario y los vampiros que estaban arriba de este tenían a personas arrodilladas, todos llorando desesperadamente.

Estiraron los cuellos de los invitados y mordieron hasta despedazarles la garganta y retirar la cabeza de sus cuerpos. Alzaban las cabezas en sus manos como si de trofeos se tratasen y otros comenzaban a lanzarla entre ellos como voleibol…

Tsubasa se llenó de rabia enseguida, tenía la misma mirada que le había mostrado a Kotori pero esta vez sin contener ese furor de enojo. Por un instante desapareció de la visión de Honoka, escuchó su grito venir de los aires y alzó la cabeza: Tsubasa la impactó con el pie haciendo proyectar a la líder contra las sillas.

Antes de levantarse vio moverse en zigzag un delgado rayo verde, de nuevo la impactaría con una patada pero Honoka sostuvo su pierna.

-¡Fabuloso, Tsubasa! ¡Realmente fabuloso! Cabreada sacas lo mejor de ti, ¿cómo serías con esta fuerza en la cama?-

Honoka tomó impulso y empezó a girar y girar varias vueltas para marear a la castaña. Al final la soltó en dirección al escenario cayendo sobre todos los aparatos e instrumentos. Los vampiros que seguían ahí arriba no desaprovecharían nada, cada uno agarró el aparato más pesado y el instrumento que les gustó y comenzaron a golpear a Tsubasa con ellos sin piedad.

La mayor miraba desde abajo como el grupo de allá arriba aplastaba a la chica. Hasta que algo plano y duro golpeó su cabeza por detrás provocando que se tambaleara.

Se giró y otro golpe del doble de fuerte impactó mucho más fuerte en medio de su rostro. La sangre estaba bañando los ojos de Honoka.

Maki volvió a golpearla pero esta vez con el filo de la pala en el estómago.

-Maki… tú pequeña traidora…- Apretó los dientes con fuerza. –¡Voy a castigarte por desobedecerme!-

Sí, el miedo cubrió por completo a Maki. Pero al ver a Tsubasa en aprietos debía hacer algo. El olor de la sangre de Honoka la incitaba a moverse, a seguir; esa sangre que ya había probado y necesitaba probar de nuevo, ¡su cuerpo se lo exigía! Y la haría sangrar más para tener su sangre.

-¡TU SANGRE ES MÍA!-

Gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo golpeándose; cuando Maki la golpeaba con el metal de la pala, la cortaba con el filo. Honoka se valía a puños ante ella cuando dejaba al descubierto alguna zona de su defensa. En ese momento la mayor se descuidó y Maki se trepó en ella mordiendo frenéticamente el cuello de Honoka, la estaba haciendo sentir lo que ella le había hecho: despellejando su piel y bebiendo de subida sin control.

La peli jengibre trataba de quitársela de encima moviendo de un lado a otro, rasgando su espalda pero no cedía.

 _-¡Mi Señora!-_

Dos detonaciones dieron en la espalda de la peli roja, que al sentir el dolor aflojó su agarre y Honoka la apartó lanzándola lejos.

-Rod, te estabas tardando. ¿Estabas con ella?- Habló Honoka con voz cansada.

 _-Sí. Dijo que tenía sus hechizos listos para el momento adecuado.-_ Informó el muchacho.

-¿Qué es esto, Honoka? ¿Te buscaste… mi versión masculina?- Se escuchó de vuelta la voz de Tsubasa, certera y cómica.

Pues tenía razón en una parte; el chico era alto, ojos verdes y de cabellos cortos de castaño oscuro, despeinado pero con estilo. El chico miró a la castaña entre seriedad y preocupación. Tsubasa se acercaba a ellos sosteniéndose su brazo y arrastrando un pie, apenas podía moverse y su respiración era irregular.

-Olvídalo, querida. Ya estás jodida.- La peli jengibre se acercó para golpearle la cara pero cuando estiró su brazo, Tsubasa se inclinó y soltó un gancho con la zurda y con la diestra le pegó en la mandíbula. –Maldita seas…-

Rod con un movimiento muy veloz le hizo entrega de la pala a la líder y él agarró de los brazos a Tsubasa por su espalda. Estaba completamente anémica y eso lo notó de inmediato el muchacho que cuando Honoka la golpeó comenzó a escupir sangre negra.

-Diablos, ¿Qué tan jodida estás por dentro?- Habló con asqueada cuando vio el hilillo de sangre colgar de la barbilla.

Rod la soltó. No tenía caso, Tsubasa estaba empezando a presentar anomalías y una de ellas era la sangre completamente negra y espesa. Vomitaba sin parar.

-Tsubasa…-

-¡Aléjate de ella!- El aire trajo consigo un grito más.

Con varios saltos Honoka y Rod se apartaron antes de recibir el impacto de Umi, su brazo derecho estaba transformado. Cuando miró el estado de Tsubasa no pudo sentir un fuerte dolor, y más cuando observó bien el hueco en su cara. Le dio una señal a Kotori para que fuera a por Maki y Rin se quedara con la castaña.

Las demás también habían llegado. Nozomi y Eli se encargaban de neutralizar a los vampiros que seguían atacando a las personas en el frente del instituto; golpeándolos y debilitándolos con balas de madera.

Hanayo y Nico ponían a salvo a las personas, haciendo que estas se fueran lo más rápido posible y se dirigieran a sus casas para que no fueran alcanzados por ningún nocturno.

-No importa cuántos lleguen a eliminar, Umi. Mientras unos caen otros se levantan deseosos de sangre y no dudaran en atacar por la ansiedad del hambre. Se van a expandir como plaga.- Advirtió Honoka con burla, después señaló a Tsubasa en el suelo. –Y disculpa por tu damisela.-

-¿Rin, cómo está?- Inquirió Umi sin perder el contacto visual con Honoka.

-El vómito se detuvo. Sigue respirando pero…-

-¿Pero…?-

-Uh, la, la infección, el veneno está subiendo.- La mancha que se expandía en su piel a causa del veneno de la mordida estaba subiendo por debajo del vendaje del cuello, para subir por la mejilla de Tsubasa.

-Pobre de ella, de haber sabido que ya estaba lastimadita; hubiera reducido mis golpes.- La líder repetidamente chasqueó la lengua y movió su índice lado a lado.

-Ella… ¡Ella está dando lo mejor por ti!- Gritó Maki volviendo a incorporarse. –¡Estoy comenzando a creer que no tienes salvación!-

-Maki-chan, no te muevas.- Kotori le había ayudado a retirar las balas.

-¿Mi salvación?- Honoka sonrió cínicamente y soltó una risotada. –¿Es que son estúpidas e ilusas? ¿Son tan patéticas para seguir con eso? ¿No se hartan? Miren, aprecien el caos que se desbocó. Y no sólo aquí, mientras más sigan hablando sobre amistad, otros vampiros están haciendo destrozos en la ciudad. ¿Sí dije que se expandiría como plaga, no?-

Rod apoyó su mano en el hombro de la líder y esta entendió el mensaje con solo verle.

-Tengo que atender otros asuntos. Nos vemos en un rato y… diviértanse.- Terminó por decir Honoka y antes de marcharse dio un chiflido llamando a más de sus nocturnos. Todos se acercaban desde los extremos rodeando a las chicas.

 _-Lo siento, son órdenes.-_ Dijo Rod palmeando una sola vez y el eco en sus manos bastó para dar comienzo.

-¡Maki, protege a Kotori! ¡Rin, usa tu escopeta!-

Los vampiros corrieron hasta ellas, jugando y brincando de un lado a otro para que no los atraparan.

-¡No puedo apuntar bien si se están moviendo-nya!-

-Entonces yo brincaré a ellos.- Maki con un salto atrapó a uno de los graciositos, cuando tocó suelo lo puso frente a Rin y esta disparó haciéndole una gran agujero en el pecho por la estaca. –Ahí te va otro.-

-Diablos, Maki, dije que protegieras a Kotori.- Umi empujó a un par y se fue hasta Kotori que disparaba con su pistola secundaria sin dar a ninguno de ellos.

-Rin seguía disparando sin apartarse del cuerpo de Tsubasa, que por cierto empezaba a moverse de nuevo para erguirse.

-Tsubasa-san, por favor, quédese así como está. No está en condi…-

-Claro que no lo estoy… Pero tampoco puedo dejar que… dejar que Honoka se salga con la suya. Voy a quitarles a todas estas basuras.-

-¡¿Tsubasa-san?!-

Una ventisca levantó con agresividad los cabellos de Rin, incluso la misma fuerza de esta la hizo caer. El círculo de nocturnos que las rodeaban y saltaban sobre ellas, de uno en uno sus cabezas iban cayendo como sus cuerpos también cuando un rayo verde pasaba a una velocidad increíble. Maki, Umi, Kotori y Rin se quedaron en el centro contemplando con asombro como estaban envueltas en una especie de huracán eléctrico.

Los ojos de Umi nada más se movían de un lado a otro persiguiendo la figura desquiciada de Tsubasa, su único ojo era el que daba el brillo, la impresión de un rayo envolviéndolas.

Cuando la castaña terminó de decapitar a todos se paró en seco para respirar, inhalando y exhalando con desespero y exageración apretando su pecho.

-Santo cielo… esto es demasiado…- Dijo Kotori por lo bajo viendo los cuerpos tirados y sus cabezas apartadas.

La mirada de Tsubasa estaba fija al suelo con una expresión asustada. Unos aplausos sonaron atrayendo la atención de todas.

 _-Sin dudas, usted está a otro nivel, señorita Tsubasa.-_ El chico había desaparecido y ahora volvía a presentarse a ellas. _–Podría desempeñar mejor sus habilidades si no fuera por el veneno que se lo impide. Entre más se exige, más avanza la infección en su interior. Es realmente admirable que soporte tal dolor y sobre todo los daños causados de Mi Señora.-_

-¿A dónde fue ella?- Inquirió Umi.

- _Sigue aquí. En algún lugar de la escuela con una persona especial.-_ Informó Rod.

-¿Esa persona "especial" es la que tiene hechizos preparados para el momento justo, no? La que le mencionaste antes a Honoka.- Maki lo había escuchado anteriormente. El chico se limitó a asentir.

-¿Hay un brujo aquí? Podría tratarse de la figura que vi en la casa…- Kotori se mostró pensativa.

 _-Señorita Tsubasa, debería irse a casa a dormir. No es bueno que diga hiriéndose de esta manera.-_ La expresión del chico era de lastima. Eso molestó a la susodicha.

-¡No eres nadie para hablarme así! Voy a sacarte las entrañas y hacer que te las tragues. Despellejaré tu piel con lijas…-

-Umi-chan, Tsubasa-san está actuando extraño.- Hizo mención Rin en susurró para ella.

-Así habla ella… O eso creo…- Respondió dubitativa la mayor.

-…Te amputaré los brazos y piernas y te colgaré como piñata para golpearte con ellas. ¡Voy a tragarme tu corazón cuando lo haga asado!-

Ante esas palabras, Rod se mostraba tranquilo con postura firme y sus manos detrás de su espalda. La ira y el dolor le habían nublado la mente a la chica… Tsubasa corrió hacia él con la ferocidad que antes había mostrado pero esquivó muy bien y metió el pie para hacer tropezar a Tsubasa; cayó raspándose la cara al césped.

-No voy a quedarme mirando.- Dijo Umi para salir en dirección a ellos.

Golpeó varias ocasiones a Rod, este recibía los golpes y se cubría. Pero en ningún momento le levantó la mano, sólo la apartó de él.

 _-Señorita, encuentro de mal gusto una pelea desequilibrada.-_ Dijo.

-¿Huh? ¿Qué dice? ¡Pero si hasta hace nada estábamos rodeadas por un montón de ellos!- Rin expresó su molestia.

- _Así trabaja Mi Señora, no yo.-_ Aclaró. Se giró enseguida al escuchar los pasos detrás de él.

Cuando vio pasar el brazo de Tsubasa muy cerca de su rostro lo agarró, el muchacho giró sobre su propio eje para hacer dar vueltas a Tsubasa y cayera de rodillas. Estiró el brazo izquierdo de la chica y con la diestra empezó a presionar el hombro que tenía herido.

Un grito desgarrador y muy agudo salió de la boca de Tsubasa.

 _-Hablo en serio. No se hieran y váyanse, todas.-_ El tono de voz tenía suplica.

-¡Voy a matarte! ¡Voy a matarte!- La respiración de Tsubasa estaba alterada, estaba cegada por la rabia y gracias a eso sus ataques no eran certeros, no estaban bien calculados y eran demasiado predecibles para Rod. Meticulosamente desvistió a Tsubasa despojándola de la gabardina que después le lanzó a Umi, con eso probaba que no podía tomarla en serio en ese estado tan lamentable.

 _-¿Hermano? ¡Hermano!-_ Unos chillidos de imprevisto captaron la atención de todos.

-¿Una niña? ¡¿De dónde salió?!- Rin trató de detener a la pequeña que corría hacía donde se encontraba su hermano mayor. Llevaba una canastita de calabaza en su mano. Cuando Rin la atrapó esta se zafó con velocidad. –¡¿Es un vampiro también?!-

Rod se distrajo al ver a la menor y eso fue aprovechado por Tsubasa que enterró sus manos sobre las clavículas y comenzó a tirar de esos huesos, con varios jalones quebró uno para empezar a apuñalarlo con ese trozo.

 _-¡No! ¡Noo! Deja en paz a mi hermano!-_ La pequeña había llegado hasta ellos. Le lanzó la canastita de calabaza a la espalda de Tsubasa y todos los dulces que tenía dentro se regaron por el suelo. Tsubasa se volvió en redondo a ella con mirada sombría, de irreconocible semblante.

La agarró del cuello y la alzó.

-¡Tsubasa, no! ¡A ella no, es sólo una niña!- Umi se apresuró pero recibió una patada de la mencionada que la sacó volando.

-Maki, Rin y Kotori se abrieron en espacio y vieron pasar el cuerpo de Umi frente a ellas hasta que se estrelló en las rejas de los bordes de la escuela.

-¿Qué diablos le pasa? ¡Tsubasa!- Maki sujetó los brazos para quitarle el agarre de la niña.

-¡Tsubasa-san, suéltela, por favor!- Rin le apuntaba con la escopeta.

-¡No cede! ¡Rin, dispárale ya!-

Rin disparó y del cañón salió una estaca que dio en el muslo. En respuesta a eso, un crujir desgarrador indicó que el cuello de la niña fue quebrado. La dejó caer inerte al vasto suelo.

-Se… se… se atrevió… Ella… ¡Ella no tiene corazón! ¡Es el verdadero mal!- Gritó con horror kotori. Tenía los ojos cristalinos…

La castaña tenía el ojo puesto en Rin, esta tembló dejando caer el arma.

De nueva cuenta Umi se incorporaba y se lanzó sobre Tsubasa revolcándose en giros en el césped, quedó sobre ella y mantuvo sus manos sobre su cabeza.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡¿Qué te está pasando?!-

-Voy... voy a… ¡matarte por lo que me has hecho! Voy a matarlos, a ti, a… a Ayase, Minami… Hoshi… Hoshizora, a Hono… ¡Honoka! ¡Voy a hacerla sufrir! ¡Voy a…! Ayúdame…- Gimoteando entre respiración abruptamente acelerada, sollozante y a lágrimas, las expresiones en Tsubasa eran cambiantes; rabia, tristeza, dolor, miedo, ansiedad… Su humanidad se estaba desbordando.

-Tsubasa… ¡Reacciona!-

-¡Chicas! ¡Chicas!- Otra voz irrumpía. –Algo malo está pasando, ¡está fuera de control!- Gritó Nico, observó el desastre que tenían frente a sus ojos. –Ustedes no están peor a nosotras… ¡Tienen que venir y detenerla!-

Maki se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué es lo que sucedió en tu lado?- Inquirió ante la desesperación de la peli negra.

-¡Eli se volvió de nuevo en esa bestia! Hanayo trata de pararla pero está herida también, para aquél lado hay vampiros y Hanayo no puede defendernos de los chupasangre ni de Eli.-

-¿Dónde está Nozomi?- Preguntó Umi ejerciendo más fuerza sobre Tsubasa.

-Es una necia. No se despega de Eli, por eso dije que Hanayo no puede defenderla de ella y de los vampiros a la vez.-

-¡Vayan!- Gritó Umi.

-¿Qué? ¡Debes ir tú, Umi-chan! ¡No puedes cambiar lo que es Tsubasa-san! ¡Ya déjala!-

-Kotori, si la dejó así causara problemas graves. Vayan, ya las alcanzaré. ¡Vayan!-

-Rin recoge el arma. Tenemos que ir a ayudar a Hanayo. Nico, guíanos.- Dijo Maki comenzando a correr detrás de la peli negra. Rin y Kotori se alejaron y esta última giraba unas cuantas veces. Hasta que desaparecieron de la visión de Umi.

-Reacciona de una vez, ¡reacciona para que podamos ir con las demás! ¡Por favor!-

-Las enterraré vivas a… a todas… ¡Honoka regresa! ¡Honoka voy a sacarte el corazón por la boca! Y a ti, te mataré una y una y otra y otra vez.- Tsubasa sonrió con retorcido gesto. –Por favor… acaba con su sufrimiento, mátala o me mato yo, yo… ¿yoyo?- Rió con dificultad. Estaba siendo incoherente. –Por fa… vor… ayú…-

En ese momento, Umi escuchó algo moverse. Su vista captó como el cuerpo de la niña reaccionaba, volvía a moverse para dirigirse a su hermano y removerlo en el suelo esperando reacción de él. Este con dificultad la abrazó llorando.

-Tsubasa, no la mataste. Mira, mira, están los dos. Son vampiros, regresaron.-

-Si no lo fueran… Yo… yo tengo que terminar de matarlos.- Tsubasa lograba hacerle frente a la fuerza de Umi pero esta no se lo permitiría.

-No quería hacerte más daño…-

Umi presionó la herida de la mordida mientras con la zurda seguía reteniendo sus manos. Sintió el brinco que el cuerpo de Tsubasa dio empezando a gimotear gritando desesperadamente, pataleando con lloriqueo ahogado muy doloroso.

Umi se mordió los labios resistiendo la horrible punzada que se formaba en su pecho…

.

Desde lo alto el aire estaba más gélido, de ese frío que quema la piel. No era el mismo ambiente acalorado que se estaba viviendo en los suelos del instituto. A esa altura el viento traía el sonar de las sirenas policiacas, los gritos y los destrozos de la lejanía de la ciudad.

Honoka miraba desde la azotea como están las personas que una vez quiso hiriéndose entre ellas. Sus labios permanecieron en línea recta todo el tiempo.

-Tu maldición dificultó más las cosas para Eli.- Dijo volviéndose a la persona que estaba sentada dentro de un círculo de sal.

-¿Quieres que la haga más agresiva? Sólo observa.- Dijo la mujer con suma suavidad. Murmuró un recital y con la zurda abrió por completo su mano para cerrarla lentamente como si ejerciera fuerza de algo; con la diestra utilizaba el pulgar e índice juntando sus yemas y haciendo círculos sobre estas.

Un aullido captó la atención de Honoka y volvió a ver por los barrotes lo que sucedía ahí abajo.

El enorme lobo tenía sobre su cuerpo varios vampiros que estaban mordiendo al animal. Agarró a cada uno de ellos de cada extremo y partió sus cuerpos por la mitad dejando caer sus entrañas al hocico para masticarlas y tragarlas.

Los pocos nocturnos que quedaban en los alrededores decidieron mejor salir de ahí para que la bestia no les hiciera lo mismo.

-¡Elicchi, regresa! ¡Vuelve en ti! ¡Por favor, me lo prometiste!-

La bestia lanzó un manotazo a Nozomi pero Hanayo la apartó, aunque fue atrapada por la garra en ese instante. Comenzó a presionar la cintura de la chica y como ya estaba herida la sangre no tardó en salir de su boca.

-¡Kayo-chin!- Rin apuntó con su escopeta y sin dudarlo comenzó a disparar para que soltara a su amiga.

Nico y Kotori también dispararon. Nozomi quedó horrorizada, ¿por qué sus amigas disparaban sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces? ¿Es porque odian a la bestia en sí, o a Eli? Por una extraña inercia Nozomi terminó apuntándole a Eli pero… sus manos temblaban y no podía jalar del gatillo, no se atrevía a herir a su amiga, no podía herir a su mejor amiga que hería a otra en ese momento…

Apreció como el pelaje albino estaba cubierto de ese sucio líquido rojo, de hecho si solo prestara un poco de atención a las demás podría notar que también estaban cubiertas de sangre, si era propia o de alguien más ya era otro asunto. Para Nozomi esa secuencia la vio pasar lentamente, las detonaciones unas tras otras sin parar, Hanayo inútilmente tratando de zafarse, y a Maki colgada del brazo ayudando. De pronto todo con un suspiro volvió a la realidad y tuvo que aceptar lo que debía hacer.

La recarga de las demás ya había acabado, pero ahora era el turno de Nozomi.

-¡Lo siento, Elicchi!-

Disparó todas las balas hasta que el sonido trunco del vacío salió.

 _-¡Per mae magiae: Phesmatos fractionem ossibus!-_ Kotori señaló con la palma abierta el brazo que sujetaba a Hanayo y en cuestión de segundos los huesos se rompieron. El animal chilló.

-Kotori, ¿aprendiste más del grimorio? ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes?- La cuestionó Nico.

-Porque mira la cara que tiene Nozomi-chan…-

Nico rodó los ojos a dónde estaba la mayor. Estaba en shock y llorando sin despegar los ojos de ese animal que se retorcía de dolor; Kotori era muy selectiva con qué parte del cuerpo fracturar. Eso mantuvo quieta a Eli por un momento para que ayudaran a alejar a Hanayo de ella. Pero sorpresivamente el lobo ignorando el dolor saltó por los aires.

-¡Muévanse, ahí viene de nuevo!-

Al aterrizar quedó muy cerca de Rin que cargaba a Hanayo, el cargarla reducía su velocidad pero para su defensa tenía un cuchillo de combate que desenfundó para agitarlo frente al hocico. ¿Qué podría hacer una aguja contra ese corpulento animal? Sin embargo Rin creyó que funcionaría…

-¡Oye! ¡Hey, por aquí!- Maki lanzaba piedras desde un extremo separada de las demás. –¡Ven a mí, Eli!-

Maki obtuvo la atención que quería, la bestia había girado su cabeza a ella pero fue por escasos segundos que le duró el chiste. El lobo empezó a gruñir más fuerte aturdiendo a todas y agarró a Hanayo y a Rin separándolas para golpearlas contra el suelo, los árboles como si tuviera dos muñecas desechables en sus manos.

-¡Kotori!- Pidió mortificada Nico a la menor.

- _Phesmatos fractio_ … ugh, ah… no pu… respi… agh.- Kotori cayó al suelo sujetando su garganta con los ojos a la par. Algo o alguien le estaban negando el oxígeno.

-¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Qué es esto?!- Nico socorrió a Kotori en sus brazos, estaba cambiando de color. Buscó con la mirada a Nozomi para que la ayudara ¡pero iba en dirección a Eli! –¿Qué haces? ¡No te acerques, tonta!-

La bestia tiró a las chicas, y se puso en cuatro a cortos centímetros frente a Nozomi olfateándola.

Aprovechando la distracción Maki por detrás de la bestia arrastraba a sus amigas para ponerlas a salvo, viendo en las condiciones tan hirientes en las que estaban, Rin no se movía a comparación de Hanayo que respiraba lentamente, la cabeza de Rin estaba llena de sangre, sus cabellos estaban bañados.

Recargó a Hanayo a la pared y recostó a Rin. Maki se mordió la muñeca para hacerla beber de su sangre y así curarla antes de que sea tarde.

-Vamos, Rin…- Puso la muñeca en la boca de su amiga, pero no estaba bebiendo…

-Algo bueno… haz algo por ella y… podré ser capaz… de perdonarte.- Maki alzó los ojos a Hanayo, su débil voz y el brillo en sus ojos, regresaba esa mirada de su verdadera amiga y desaparecía la frialdad con la que la estaba tratando desde lo sucedido en la bodega. El sentimiento inundó a la pelirroja.

" _Bebe la sangre, Rin. Bébela…"_ Pensaba. Echó un vistazo a sus espaldas y miró como la bestia seguía en la misma postura olfateando por completo a una Nozomi tiesa.

Como si todo estuviera sincronizado, el oxígeno se le permitía de nuevo a Kotori pudiendo respirar con normalidad, Rin reaccionaba, pero por otro lado…

El grito de Nozomi alarmó a todas…

-Hanayo. Te toca cuidarla a ti, tengo que ir por Nozomi.-

La castaña asintió.

Maki corrió lo más rápido que pudo y la escena la dejó paralizada.

El lobo traía a Nozomi atrapada en su mandíbula, los filosos dientes enterrados en el abdomen de la joven. La zarandeaba y la arrastraba de un lado a otro.

-¡Maki, esto es demasiado! Yo no puedo hacer nada, sálvala…- Nico rompía en llanto en los brazos de la menor. Tanto como ella Kotori estaba de la misma manera, esta se cubría la boca para ahogar el llanto.

Les indicó que se fueran con Hanayo y compañía, y las dejó para ir detrás de Eli con velocidad sobrenatural. El animal se percató que la estaba alcanzando y le lanzó a Nozomi para hacerla caer pero la atrapó en brazos resbalando un poco.

-¡Nozomi, Nozomi! Vamos, te llevaré a…- Todo el cuerpo de Maki se paralizó.

" _Rómpela"_ se escuchó en ligero susurro, _"rompe lo que amas"._ La voz entró en la cabeza de Maki y Eli. El brillo en los ojos de la menor se perdía, aunque se resistiera algo era diez veces más fuerte que ella… Dejó bocabajo a Nozomi y dio unos pasos atrás para que Eli se acercara y alzara los brazos al aire para dejar caer sus puños sobre la espalda de la chica. Una y otra vez golpeaba, los gritos de Nozomi eran insoportables y lo peor de todo es que Maki estaba consciente. No podía mover su cuerpo a voluntad, quedó ahí parada escuchando la columna de su amiga hacerse añicos…

-¡Por un demonio! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldición!- Una voz enfurecida se avecinaba. La joven de cabellos azules llegaba corriendo y con un salto por los aires se transformó en licántropo para embestir a la bestia albina. Mientras el lobo negro se desgarraba con el blanco a unos metros alejados de Maki, a su lado llegó Tsubasa. Parecía tener un semblante de mejoría después de ese bajón de delirios descontrolados pero físicamente seguía igual. Checó a Nozomi.

-Estuvimos buscando a Honoka por toda la escuela, cada salón, gimnasio, azotea… No había rastro de ella.- Le informó enseguida a la menor. –Nos retrasamos mucho. No sabes cuánto lo lamento…-

Maki siguió sin moverse.

-Las demás están más que asustadas, lo entiendo. ¡En verdad lo entiendo! Pero antes, mi sangre no sirve; necesito que le des de la tuya a Toujo. Hay cierto límite para sanar los huesos humanos y tiene que hacerse en el momento. ¡Nishikino!-

" _Aparta a la fastidiosa de Tsubasa. No te preocupes, está más que débil y no tiene intención de descontrolarse esta vez, de lo contrario su 'corazón' se quebrará por completo."_ De nuevo la voz invadía la mente de Maki obligándola a moverse y atacar a Tsubasa.

-¿Nishikino, qué ocurre?-

" _Golpea con fuerza su pecho."_

Maki acató y con la palma de su mano abierta y firme golpeó el pecho de Tsubasa. Un golpe directo y tosco, la castaña cayó apresurada presionándose el pecho, ese ataque le sacudió todo por dentro. De nuevo vomitó la espesa sangre negra…

 _"Buena chica. Déjalas ahí. Ahora dirígete a dónde están las restantes y… haz lo que mejor te plazca."_

.

-Me tienes maravillada. Eres más cruel que yo. ¿De dónde sacas todo tu poder?- Preguntó Honoka.

-Bueno, lo robo de los ancestros.- La mujer estuvo todo el tiempo sentada dentro del círculo de sal y al fin lo abandonaba para acercarse a la líder. Al pararse a su lado la diferencia de alturas era notable siendo así la chica de cabellos lacios más la más alta. –Puedo hacer más cosas que simples hechizos de control o encubrimiento. Yo desafío a la naturaleza… _Per mae magiae…_ \- La bruja empezó a recitar por lo muy bajo con ambas manos elevadas a la altura del pecho.

De pronto Honoka sintió que el clima estaba cambiando, estaba mucho más frío de lo que debería ser, y esto producía que saliera vaho de su boca. Dirigió su mirada al cielo oscuro y de este comenzaron a caer copos de nieve, más y más tapizando toda la azotea y aterrizando sobre las cabezas de las chicas allá arriba.

.

-¿Ahora está nevando? ¡Nunca voy a entender lo que está sucediendo!- Se dijo Nico.

-Eso no importa ahora, ¿por qué ella no despierta? Lo hizo pero volvió a caer y por más que le dé de mi sangre… ¡Rin-chan, levántate!- Hanayo tenía en su regazo la cabeza de Rin con los ojos cerrados. Podía escuchar sus latidos pero no despertaba.

Kotori y Nico se percataron que Maki se acercaba a ellas por unos quejidos que producía.

-Maki, que bueno que llegas.- Se acercó Nico para tomarle la mano. –Por favor, atiende a Rin ella… ¿Maki?- Sintió el cuerpo de la menor rígido y con extraños temblores.

La pelirroja atrapó a Nico y frente a los ojos de Kotori y Hanayo, mordió el delgado cuello con fuerza.

-¡Maki-chan!- Kotori se levantó de donde estaba en cuclillas y sacó la _Eagle_ que tuvo guardada, por fin le daba un uso y sin pensar en las consecuencias le disparó las balas de roble blanco a la menor.

Soltó a Nico y se quedó parada con el dolor de la bala y con lágrimas escapándose de la comisura de sus ojos, Hanayo dejó con cuidado a Rin y lentamente se acercaba a la aturdida joven. Maki por más que trató de articular palabras no podía, sólo un sonido quejumbroso producía, su boca quedaba abierta con labios temblorosos.

Kotori mantenía firme su arma alerta siempre de otro movimiento.

-Maki…- El tono en Nico era lamentoso. Presionaba su herida, la pelirroja no había mordido con profundidad.

-Maki-chan.- Hanayo le extendía su mano y la mencionada parecía querer tomarla con esfuerzo y lo hizo. Pero la jaló para cargarla con la espalda y lanzarla contra un árbol, en ese preciso momento Kotori disparó pero Maki fue más rápida y la hizo apuntar a Hanayo dando la bala a ella. Le quitó el arma de las manos y con el dorso de su puño golpeó la mejilla de la peli gris, acto seguido se acercó al cuerpo de Rin para ponerla de pie frente a ella, como mostrándoselas a las demás.

-¡Maki-chan, no te atrevas!-

-¡Maki, ya detente!-

-¡Nishikino!- Tsubasa llegaba con Nozomi en brazos, le dio un brinco para cargarla mejor. –Es control mental, ¡resiste por unos segundos más! Puedo ser capaz de detenerlo.-

Por un instante se reflejó la expresión de alivio en el rostro de Maki, pero cambió a una muy triste; echó los labios para atrás, sollozó y negó con la cabeza con rigidez. Terminó atravesando el estómago de Rin con su brazo.

-¡NO! ¡No, no, no, noo!- Hanayo gritó frenéticamente golpeando el pasto con sus puños desde donde estaba.

" _Vete. Después iremos por ti."_

Maki sacó sin cuidado alguno su brazo y en cuanto el cuerpo cayó al piso, salió corriendo para desaparecer sobre los tejados de las casa cercanas al instituto. Nadie se movía de lo impactadas que estaban, Hanayo fue la única que se movió casi a arrastras para acurrucar a Rin entre sus brazos y dando de su sangre a la chica, tenía esperanza porque muy despacio escuchaba sus últimos latidos pero…

-¡¿De qué mierda sirve ser un puto vampiro si no puedo curarla?! ¿Por qué no funciona mi sangre? ¡¿Por quééééé?!- Maldecía a los aires. -¡No vayas a dejarme, Rin-chan!-

-Tu sangre es demasiado débil, carece de la fuerza para la sanación. Por eso necesitas beber sangre humana para fortalecerte…- Dijo Tsubasa con pena en su mirar. Dejó a Nozomi cerca de Nico y se acercó hasta dónde lloraba Hanayo.

-¡Entonces tu sangre le servirá! ¡Por favor, ayúdala! ¡No pediré nada más, por favor!-

-Mi sangre no es funcional porque está infectada por el veneno…- Dijo.

-No…- La acurrucó más en su pecho. –Ni siquiera me despediré de ella…-

Tsubasa puso atención a los latidos, y sí, ya eran los últimos que se esforzaban por seguir. Tsubasa hincó una rodilla al suelo, sujetó la mano de Rin con fuerza y miró a la confundida Hanayo bañada en lágrimas. _"Confía_ " dijo la mayor y acercó su frente para apoyarla con la suya, como Tsubasa había cerrado los ojos, ella también lo hizo.

-¡Kayo-chin! ¡Kayo-chin~!-

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron al escuchar esa voz y buscó a su alrededor, el alrededor que era un campo verde cubierto de flores de diferentes colores, muy extenso el lugar y con un sol brillante en el cielo azul. Hanayo quedó maravillada pero asustada a la vez aunque al escuchar de nuevo la voz de su amiga se giró para verla ahí, de pie con un lindo vestido blanco y una coronilla de flores en su cabeza sonriéndole.

-Rin… ¡Rin-chan!- La cargó dándole una vuelta y para terminar abrazándola.

-Te ves muy linda, Kayo-chin.- Dijo Rin cuando se separó del abrazo. –Tan linda como todas.- Miró a las espaldas de la chica.

Hanayo no se había percatado de que su vestimenta era la misma que traía puesta Rin, y se volvió atrás para ver a quiénes miraba su amiga. A unos metros estaba Kotori de pie y Nico con Nozomi dormida en su regazo; todas vestían lindos vestidos blancos.

-Hiciste buen trabajo, Kayo-chin.- Dijo. –¿Cómo salieron las cosas?- Hanayo calló y seguía llorando. –No muy bien… Ya veo. No llores, para todo hay solución.- Rió y secó las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-Te… te quiero mucho, Rin-chan…-

-También te amo, tontita.-

Tsubasa observaba la escena sentada desde arriba de una rama de un gran árbol.

-Tengo que irme.-

-Por favor no me hagas decirlo, d-déjame acompañarte. ¡Quiero estar contigo!- La castaña volvió a abrazar a Rin.

-Aliméntate muy bien, y cuídate mucho…-

-Rin-chan…-

Se separó de nuevo para verla a los ojos.

-Continúa viviendo. No hagas ninguna imprudencia o me enojaré mucho…- Las lágrimas por fin se escapaban de sus ojos y hablaba con mucha tristeza formándose un nudo en su garganta. –Te cuidaré cuando estés en problemas así que por favor… por favor, por favor, por favor, procura no buscártelos por tu cuenta.- Soltó una carcajada suave. –Kayo-chin…-

-No…-

Se puso de puntas para alcanzar a besar su frente.

-Adiós, Kayochin.-

Para muy a su pesar Hanayo se despidió y esta vez la abrazó con fuerza para no soltarla, sollozando entrecortadamente en su hombro.

-Adiós…-

El hermoso paisaje comenzaba a oscurecerse y desaparecer volviendo a la realidad, con Hanayo llorando con fuerzas en el suelo teniendo el cuerpo de Rin en brazos en la misma postura con la que quedaron, sin escucharse más los latidos. Tsubasa después de hacer eso retuvo el líquido de su boca con una mano y se apartó de las menores. Todas ya estaban cubiertas por los copos de nieve y los alrededores bañados en esa manta blanquecina que brillaba gracias a la luz de la luna. Se quedaron en silencio y los sollozos bajaron de nivel.

-Esto es muy triste.- La reconocida voz se acercaba a ellas. –Pero no quisieron escuchar, siguieron con sus tonterías.-

-Honoka, se supone que no seguías aquí…- Tsubasa se volvió a ella y miró que no estaba sola, vio a su acompañante detrás de ella que le sonreía y la saludaba moviendo sus dedos. –Tú… tú…-

Hanayo las ignoró a todas y seguía acurrucando más el cuerpo de Rin, ya se había encerrado en su propio mundo.

-Toudo-san…- Articuló Kotori.

-No quiero que interrumpan las demás, ¿podrías encargarte?- Honoka se dirigió a la chica alta y esta hizo un movimiento en redondo con su mano y seguido chasqueó. Puso a las restantes a dormir a excepción de Tsubasa.

-¿Cómo pueden estar trabajando juntas…?- Inquirió temerosa.

-Bueno, ella me buscó y me ofreció sus increíbles habilidades. Hizo un buen trabajo con Eli y Maki. No pensé que llegáramos a tan fabulosos sucesos.- Rió.

-¡¿Cuál es la gracia?! ¡Todas están heridas! ¡Ten respeto frente a Hoshizora!-

-Sshh… No te enojes, ¿no ves lo que te pasó por enfurecerte? Si vuelves a perder el control una vez más, te quebraras.- Se acercó y posó la mano sobre el pecho de Tsubasa. –Ya me contaron lo que escondes aquí dentro.- Los fríos y secos labios besaron los de la castaña y los elevó para decirle al oído. –Si me amas se supone que algo ahí dentro debe moverse, pero no lo hace…-

Tsubasa tragó saliva pesadamente cuando sintió los dedos de Honoka acariciarle la mejilla.

-Siento lo de tu ojo, si no curas el veneno no volverás a tener otro. ¡Ah! Y ya que nos referimos a Umi, ¿por qué no vas a buscarla?-

Honoka pasó de largo para retirarse de los restos que dejó en la escuela y Erena le seguía no sin antes revolver los cabellos de Tsubasa como si fuera una niña pequeña. Eso; como una niña pequeña se sentía ahora, aterrada y sin valor alguno. Cuando se giró ellas ya habían desaparecido y recordó nuevamente lo que le dijo. Corrió a buscar a Umi por donde la había visto abatirse con Eli con fuerzas bestiales y cuando llegó al lugar vio a las dos chicas.

Unos barrotes rojos de metal estaban enterrados a la tierra, probablemente los mismos que tenía la azotea; y de estos cada una estaba suspendida atravesándoles de sus torsos, estaban en su forma humana con heridas terribles. Tsubasa se acercó para poder bajarlas removiendo el barrote del suelo y sacándolas con cuidado.

Eli no se movía… Y Umi seguía respirando pero…, volvía a presentar el mismo estado que tenía cuando la rubia la regresó a la casa, mirada perdida, palidez, y sin reacción alguna. La daga debía estar en su pecho…

Tsubasa la envolvió en sus brazos para que no se congelara, miraba a su alrededor buscando algo o alguien, algo que alcanzar, no había nada, no había nadie... No supo qué hacer y se quedó ahí, aferrándose a la muchacha y temblando por el escalofrío que empezó a tomar el control de su cuerpo.

-Lo arruiné… Lo lamento tanto…-

.

La ciudad se cubrió por completo de la fría ventisca y la nieve que caía del cielo. En el centro no paraba de escucharse los gritos de las personas, como cosas explotaban y ruidos aparatosos de choques junto a disparos producidos por los oficiales se intensificaban.

La bruja hizo nevar la frialdad y crueldad que resguarda en su corazón junto a Honoka en esa madrugada del 1 de Noviembre, una extraña y obligada nevada que se presentó a las 12 p. m. dando por acabado Halloween. Un día que recordarían muchos como:

"La noche del banquete"…

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _(escuchen: "Come to this" de Natalie Taylor)_

 _"Y bien, ¿qué les pareció? Ahí se los encargo y nos leemos. Ciao~~"_


	12. Corazones rotos, sentimientos confusos

Los días transcurrieron lentos y agobiantes…

En la ciudad después de la tragedia las personas; todos aquellos sobrevivientes humanos ya no sabían en quién confiar. Ahora cualquiera podía ser un vampiro entre ellos, uno de esos malditos chupasangre que sin misericordia estaría dispuesto a arrebatarle la vida a quien sea sólo por el gusto de satisfacer su hambre o, atacar sin razón alguna. Pero entre más de estas creaturas había más se debilitaban. ¿Por qué? ¡Es verdad, hay muchos de ellos! No habría manera de combatirles pero; aunque así beban toda la sangre del mundo no se volverán tan fuertes como su verdadera progenitora, Kousaka Honoka…

No, no, no… Así no funcionan las cosas. Sí…, tienen una inmortalidad que no se puede discutir pero la fuerza se reduce, sólo podrían conseguir que sus inferiores ósea los humanos les temieran. En grupos podían ser fuertes también, ahí si podríamos temer un poco más. Pero hasta ahora se ha visto menos de ellos rondando por las calles de día, los rayos del sol les afecta de manera rápida que si no se esconden en alguna sombra en cuestión de segundos estarán ardiendo hasta convertirse en cenizas. La sangre ya no funcionaba para soportar los rayos solares para los vampiros más recientes y los siguientes, y siguientes… Debían esperar hasta que atardeciera para comenzar a salir y hacer su desastre nuevamente.

El vampiro más viejo, el único sobreviviente que había quedado y había escapado por años ocultándose de los ancestros brujos se topó con una chica, esa era Kira Tsubasa, la primera humana que en toda su inmortalidad convirtió a muy a su pesar. Le entregó su fuerza y antigüedad convirtiéndola como un vampiro original de antaño, como si hubiera vivido todos los siglos que pasó él. Eso puso feliz a Mattew, era necesario hacerlo pero por otra parte lo debilitó tanto que terminó muriendo a manos de Yuuki Anju, una de las descendientes del aquelarre Yuuki que siempre tuvo como misión en cada generación de erradicar cada creatura de la oscuridad y una vez acabó con la vida de ese hombre iría por la de su amiga.

En sus momentos los días pasaban y ella no sabía en qué forma acabar con la abominación que era Tsubasa, no tenía el valor necesario. Era su amiga, pero eso se terminó cuando ella murió para ser lo que ahora era, sería traicionar a sus difuntos que murieron en batalla por esas cosas, por convivir con un demonio… Desesperada a más no poder utilizó un hechizo que le costaría la vida para emplearlo, _"la maldición lupus"_ que cayó al azar y la desafortunada fue Ayase Eli… En sus últimas horas de vida buscó a dicha mujer y le ordenó matar al único vampiro de la ciudad de ese entonces, nunca le dijo el nombre por lo que debía buscar ella sola como la bestia maldecida en que la había convertido.

Regresando con los vampiros, con Tsubasa como la antigua ella nunca tuvo la intención de convertir a Honoka, nunca estuvo en sus planes ni mucho menos en crear a la monstruosidad que era ahora la chica que consiguió una vez verla con tanta admiración. Fue algo que sucedió en el momento y no podía remediarse ya. Entonces Honoka al verse envuelta en la nueva oportunidad de vida que desconocía del todo su funcionamiento, fue consumida por la oscuridad obligándola a romper las barreras del control e hiriendo a las personas que amaba…

Convirtió a todo el que se le cruzaba o la molestara y obligó a inocentes a hacer cosas que no querían, sólo para ver el sufrimiento por el que pasaba tal individuo. Ordenó a todos aquellos pobres diablos que se quedaron hasta el final con ella, sirviéndole y mostrándole respeto como si fuera una reina. Orden aquí, orden por allá de decapitar, destrozar, humillar y todo lo que le venía en gana.

Todos le temían, y muy en el fondo hasta sus propios subordinados…

Las chicas, sus amigas fueron heridas tanto física como emocionalmente. Se habían rendido por un tiempo porque no estaban en condiciones de seguir con aquello. No después de perder a una amiga tan inocente como Rin, no después de que Nozomi quedara inválida, no después de que Hanayo desapareció y no se supo nada más de ella. Al principio creyeron que iría detrás de Maki por obvias razones, pero ni de una ni de otra se sabía absolutamente nada, era como si desaparecieran del mapa. La incertidumbre estaba en sí seguían con vida…

Las únicas que con pocos esfuerzos siguieron adelante fueron Tsubasa, Umi y… Kotori. Esta última estuvo practicando hasta el cansancio día y noche todo sobre lo que venía en el grimorio de Anju, y eso de practicar magia desconocida y de alto nivel la agotaba hasta el punto de desmayarse en algunas ocasiones.

Tsubasa debía tomarse todo con calma, su cordura pendía de un hilo como su humanidad, o más bien todo dependía del estado de… lo que ocultaba dentro de su pecho. Gracias a que Kotori indagó más sobre las recetas que venían en el grimorio, pudo prepararle un brebaje que aprendió para pausar el avance del veneno en la vampiresa. Sólo lo pausaba más no quitaba todo el dolor que seguía sufriendo.

Desde aquellos acontecimientos, había transcurrido 3 meses…

.

.

El día era soleado y con agradable aire fresco, en ese momento desde atrás de la mansión se escuchaba ruidos pesados de cosas ser lanzadas. Tsubasa quien estaba sentada en una silla playera de madera bajo la sombra observaba a la chica de cabellos grisáceos, era la causante de todo el ruido y levantamiento de polvo cuando movía de un lado a otro una lavadora de gran tamaño, vieja y destrozada.

- _Per mae magiae: ¡Phesmatos Motus!-_ Mencionó el hechizo de telequinesis y volvió a manipular el objeto pesado en el aire y con una indicación de mano lo dejó caer de golpe dejando más abolladuras de tierra sobre lo que antes fue un frondoso césped.

Tsubasa advirtió lo sudada que estaba la chica, Kotori tenía puesta una blusa de tela delgada y shorts cortos, sus piernas y brazos brillaban al sol.

-Eso es suficiente. ¿Por qué no descansas, Minami?- Habló la castaña desde su cómodo asiento. –Al menos 10 minutos.- Le sugirió.

Cuando la bruja se giró a verla, la otra le mostraba una toalla sobre otra silla a su lado. Le suplicaba con la mirada que se sentara un momento.

-Nunca es suficiente…-

-Vamos, ¿cómo te convenzo? ¿Puedo traerte algo? Lo que quieras.- Tsubasa se tomó la molestia de levantarse y entrar al interior por algo.

Kotori dejó salir un bufido y se sentó resignada. Se secó con la toalla y se ventilaba con esta.

-Aquí tienes. Refresco para ti…- le extendió una lata y se sentó al lado. –Y jugo para mí.- Le quitó el popote a la cajita.

-Tsubasa, hoy estás muy relajada.-

-El día está tranquilo.- Dijo muy leve observando el cielo.

-Supongo que sí…-

Kotori sentía un sentimiento incomodo siempre que se quedaba a solas con Tsubasa. Se sentía mal siempre de que su mente le jugara malas tretas pensando cosas desagradables de ella e imaginarse barbaridades cuando se iba con Umi a investigar. En ocasiones no podía sostenerle la mirada porque le ponía nerviosa. Fue tan amable y atenta en todo momento desde lo sucedido, procurando que sus dos huéspedes se sintieran cómodas y no les faltara nada.

-T-Tsubasa, ¡encontraré la cura y la piedra que necesitas!- Alzó la voz de repente sobresaltando a la otra chica.

-Eh… ah, ¿a qué viene eso ahora?- Rió. –Ya no hay prisa, hiciste un buen trabajo con el brebaje. La piedra es a su debido tiempo también.-

-Sí, pero…-

-Oigo pasos. Ella está de regreso.- Mencionó Tsubasa con una ligera sonrisa y desvió la mirada a otro lado.

-Las dos están aquí. Kotori, pensé que seguías practicando.- Umi había llegado con una caja en sus manos. –Tsubasa, no encontré de los que dijiste, ¿estos están bien?-

Cuando Umi le entregó la caja a la susodicha, arrastró una de las sillas para sentarse con ellas. La castaña inspeccionaba el contenido.

-Mn, bueno, igual son comestibles.- Agarró una de las donas de chocolate y comenzó a dar de bocados.

-Umi-chan, ¿cómo está la situación de las calles hoy?- Inquirió con seriedad Kotori.

-Me demoré porque estuve dando vueltas para encontrar una panadería abierta. Algunos puestos tienen sus puertas abiertas pero cuando se trata de comida… es un poco ajetreado el asunto. La poca gente que percibí hoy hace sus actividades normales pero están alertas y no parecía haber ningún nocturno, tal vez cuando caiga el sol salgan. Me venía preguntando por todo el camino si la chica que me atendió era uno de ellos porque tenía ese olor…-

-Tal vez ella no era vampiro. Debe ser alguien cercano para que tuviera impregnada la _"peste"_.- Agregó Tsubasa con la boca llena y chupándose los dedos del chocolate que le había quedado en ellos. E iba por la segunda dona.

-Esto es complicado…- Kotori se hundió más en su silla.

-Ahora tenemos que vivir con ello… Así son nuestros día a día después de aquello.-

-¿Es idea mía o me parece que se están dejando vencer? Durante todos estos días has entrenado muy bien tu magia, Minami.- Indicó. –Sonoda, eres mucho mejor que antes, a veces flaqueas un poco, sí, pero, entre más los cazamos ustedes adquieren experiencia en el campo de batalla. Además, no es como si fueran tan fuertes, ya no. Son como productos que van saliendo de la fábrica con la peor materia prima que pudieron encontrar, así.-

-Tsubasa. Creo que eres la menos indicada para hablar. Tal vez nosotras hayamos mejorado pero tú pareces una anciana. Te doy razón en que _ellos_ son fáciles de vencer pero no es lo mismo cuando estamos hablando de Honoka. No sabemos qué tan fuerte se ha vuelto o que planes tenga ahora junto a Erena, porque del momento ha estado sereno por su lado. Si te vuelves a enfrentar a ella perderás los estribos como lo hiciste.-

-¿Ah, te estás burlando de mí, Sonoda? ¿Cuántas veces hemos hablado lo mismo?- Le sonrió con arrogancia apuntándole con la dona. –Puedo seguir haciendo lo de siempre, podría enfrentarla sin perder la cabeza con una alegre sonrisa en mi rostro. Sin enojarme tan…-

Kotori le dio un rápido manotazo a la caja de donas que sostenía Tsubasa con su otra mano. Las donas restantes rodaron por los suelos ensuciándose el glaseado que tenían de tierra.

-Oh, perdón.- Dijo con ligera burla.

Umi vio el ojo sano de Tsubasa oscurecerse de manera brava por unos escasos segundos.

-Tsubasa…-

La castaña desvió ese esmeralda a punto de enloquecer, inhaló y agachó su cabeza para tallarse el ojo. Después soltó una risita.

-Buen intento. Hay que hacerme algo mucho más grave para realmente cabrearme, Minami. Muy buena pero es Sonoda quién debe enojarse más ya que fue ella la que batalló para encontrarlas.- En ese momento en el interior de la casa sonó un teléfono. –Voy un rato adentro.-

Cuando por fin se retiró del patio, Umi se volvió a la chica que silbaba y mirando a todos lados estaba haciéndose la despreocupada.

-De acuerdo, lo siento mucho. Sólo quería probar su paciencia.- Confesó ante la persistente mirada de su amiga.

-No vueltas a hacer eso a la ligera, Kotori. Ni de broma. Ella está en su límite, ¿qué habría pasado si su piedra se rompía justo ahora? Habríamos tenido que lidiar con una segunda Honoka. Ya nos explicó muy bien que pasaría y no queremos otra como ella, ¿o sí?-

-Ya no me regañes. Además aunque ella insista de que no hay prisa, he estado buscando un remplazo porque tú me lo pediste. Pero aun así y más importante… necesito el procedimiento del hechizo.-

-Ya pensaremos en algo.-

-Chicas, Yazawa fue quien habló.- Irrumpió de vuelta la voz de Tsubasa el cuchicheo que tenía ese par. –Quiere que llevemos a Toujo con Ayase.-

-Aquí se va el día tranquilo…- Resopló Kotori apoyando su mano en la frente.

-Sigue sin entender… ¿Le dijiste que ya había pasado de su límite?- Preguntó Umi poniéndose de pie.

-Dijo que Toujo insiste demasiado.-

Umi y Kotori intercambiaron miradas. Decidieron alistarse e ir a por ese par.

.

.

Cuando llegaron al parque que siempre estaba previsto, Kotori aparcó el auto y decidió quedarse en él. Tsubasa y Umi descendieron y se fueron directo al lugar donde Nico las esperaba junto a Nozomi. Era bajo un árbol que daba un agradable sombreado. Nozomi al ver a las menores aproximarse las saludó:

-Hola Umi; hola Tsubasa-san.- Se mostró con energías y con una amplia sonrisa desde su sillas de ruedas.

Umi se acercó a ella y Tsubasa mantuvo la distancia. Siempre le daba una sonrisa algo decaída cuando mirada el estado en que quedó; si su sangre hubiese estado limpia en ese entonces no la estaría viendo de esa manera.

Nozomi sabía bien cómo se sentían sus amigas al respecto, pero las cosas pasaron así y no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto, ya no se podía hacer nada. Aunque las demás no estuvieran de acuerdo.

-Nozomi, um, sabes que ya lo hemos discutido. El acuerdo era verla sólo dos días a la semana y con ésta son cuatro. No puedes frecuentarla tanto.- Dejó en claro Umi pero la susodicha negó.

-Así no es suficiente. Además, le compré sus chuches favoritas y quiero dárselas. No puedo esperar.- Contestó.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos?- Preguntó la pelinegra a espaldas de la silla.

-Ya estamos aquí, Sonoda. Llevémosla.- Tsubasa se pasó por detrás de Nozomi para ayudarla a andar más rápido y así llegar a donde esperaba Kotori. Las otras dos le siguieron el paso.

Cuando llegaron al auto, Nico subió primera a los asientos traseros para ayudar a Nozomi a subir con la ayuda de Tsubasa, mientras Umi dobló y metió la silla de ruedas en la cajuela. Partieron a su destino.

El viaje duró alrededor de veinte minutos lleno de conversaciones triviales y amenas. Dirigiéndose a velocidad por las carreteras que daban hacia los bosques de los árboles más altos. Cuando se estacionaron a la orilla del asfalto, bajaron a la mayor con cuidado.

-Kotori, ¿no vas a venir otra vez?- Habló Umi por fuera de la ventana, echó un rápido vistazo atrás viendo a las demás introducirse al bosque.

-Sabes que no, Umi-chan.- Recargó la frente en el volante y suspiró. –Sabes bien que no me gusta cómo se ponen las visitas con Eli-chan.-

-De acuerdo…-

La mayor se acomodó la mochila y avanzó el camino que recorrieron las chicas, el mismo de siempre. En un momento las divisó a lo lejos entrar en la cripta que se ubicaba casi a centro del bosque despejado del área de los árboles. Cuando Umi entró al recinto abandonado de años, las paredes amenazaban con caerse en cualquier momento, siempre tenía eso en cuenta.

Al fondo la esperaban para quitar la pesada y como el tamaño de una puerta la lápida que sellaba unos peldaños con una profundidad muy escalofriante. Umi sujetando por detrás la silla y Tsubasa por el frente se aseguraron de bajar a Nozomi escalón por escalón. En ocasiones se atoraba la silla con las paredes porque eran algo estrechas, sin embargo siguieron.

Cuando llegaron a lo plano, prendieron enseguida dos reflectores que alumbraron el lugar. Eran las entrañas de la cripta, por decirlo de alguna forma, ahí debieron estar guardados varios cuerpos antes porque pertenecía a una familia pero no había ninguno, el lugar estaba límpido de cosas, vacío cuando lo llegaron a invadir.

Se podía apreciar cajas de suministros regados por todas partes, en una esquina varias cubetas llenas de agua limpia, todo para higiene personal, por otro lado ropa colgada. Y más allá dónde la luz de los reflectores llegaba de manera muy tenue, estaba Eli envuelta en una manta recargada en la pared.

-Menos mal está dormida.- Dejó salir Nico con voz baja.

Estaba completamente dormida y sus ronquidos eran suaves. Las chicas se desplegaron y Nico no se despegó la mirada en ningún momento de Nozomi que se aproximaba a la rubia.

Al otro extremo.

-Se le está acabando el carbón de vegetal.- Revisó la castaña dicho costal y observó la parrilla que tenía ahí, estaba algo sucia. –¿Está comiendo más?- Siguió revisando.

-Sí, se le está escaseando también la comida en lata… Voy a anotar lo que le está haciendo falta.- Se quitó la mochila y sacó un cuadernillo de apuntes, empezó a inspeccionar y anotar.- Ayúdame a buscar más.- Le pidió Umi a su compañera.

-Niccochi, ¿a que es linda cuando duerme?- Comentó Nozomi. –Se ve tan tranquila y nada perturbada… Cuando duerme es el único momento cuando su interior puede tener paz.-

-Nozomi, la despertaste…- Dijo por lo bajo Nico al ver pestañar a la rubia. Retrocedió la silla de su amiga y buscó con la vista al otro par. –Umi, Tsubasa…- Las llamó pero las otras no la alcanzaron a escuchar.

Eli abrió los ojos de golpe al presenciar a sus visitantes y sin dudarlo se irguió enseguida para lanzarse a atacarlas. Nico volvió a retroceder con brusquedad a su amiga y la rubia quedó retenida frente a ellas lanzando manotazos para alcanzarlas, pues alrededor de su cintura tenía un cinturón de acero encadenado a la pared que le impedía ir más allá para herirlas.

Eli no podía ver a nadie sin que se pusiera tan compulsivamente agresiva en cuestión de segundos, parecía un animal rabioso y hambriento lleno de hostilidad. Desconocía de todo, desconocía por completo a las chicas frente a sus ojos…

-Elicchi, tranquila. Traje tus chuches favoritas.- Habló con un hilillo de voz mostrándole una sonrisa triste.

Eli seguía rugiendo tratando de alcanzarlas.

-Nozomi, ¿qué habría pasado si no estuviera encadenada?- Se acercó Umi dirigiéndose con severidad.

Eli solía encadenarse siempre que dormía o escuchaba pasos en la superficie de algún merodeador curioso, por seguridad de cualquier humano o lo que sea. El caso es que no podía mirar a ninguna persona, era como si sus ojos la engañaran presentándole algo que está apunto de amenazarla y el estado animal al que entraba nublaba por completo su racional. Algo en ella se _"descompuso"._

Tsubasa sacó de la mochila de Umi la pistola que siempre cargaban para estos casos, dispararle dardos con una _"renovada y fuertísima dosis mágica"_ para tranquilizarla. Con receló la rubia se quitó los dardos y lentamente se calmaba para volverse a sentar toda derrotada. Umi se inclinó a ella para quitarle el cinturón y mientras lo hacía Eli curiosamente la golpeaba pero eran golpecitos leves, torpes y flojos, como no sabiendo a dónde atinar. La droga la dejaba sumamente noqueada.

-Ya. Ya déjame.- Umi la ayudó a levantarse y se la llevó casi a rastras a la cama de base metálica sin colchón que estaba ahí.

-Toujo, deberías darle las chuches. Así la tienes entretenida.- Sugirió la castaña guardando el arma y continuó revisando el lugar.

Nozomi abrió una de las bolsas grandes de frituras y se la ofreció a la aturdida Eli. La misma imagen de un cachorro a punto de probar algo con desconfianza encima. Tomó la bolsa entre sus manos y agarró un puñado de frituras comenzando a masticar. A Eli se le ponían los ojos llorosos, siempre lo hacía porque reconocía el sabor. Llorar era lo poco que podía transmitir de que estaba agradecida.

-Tengo más, y te seguiré trayendo más, Elicchi. Cuenta con ello.- Nozomi logró atraerla a su pecho para apaciguar sus lloriqueos mientras aún se escuchaban el crujir de las papas en su boca.

Umi hizo un gesto a Nico para que se apartara de las mayores y llegara a su lado. Cuando la pelinegra estuvo lo suficientemente cerca; discretamente entrelazó su mano con ella poniéndole algo en su mano.

-Umi…-

-Acéptalo.- Pidió.

Con molestia la chica tomó de la muñeca a su menor y subieron de nuevo hasta la superficie, hasta salir de la cripta por completo. Entonces se volvió a ella con irritación.

-¿Sigues insistiendo? ¿Cuántas veces lo he rechazado ya? Te he dicho que no necesito tu dinero, Umi.- Declaró.

-Acéptalo.- Volvió a repetir haciendo entrega del rollo de billetes. –Lo vas a necesitar. Tsubasa, Kotori y yo vamos a empezar a movilizarnos con lo de Honoka y no podremos estar al tanto para protección de Nozomi y tuya.-

-Lo diré mil veces, no lo necesito. No cuido a Nozomi por Eli ni mucho menos por ti. Es algo que personalmente me nació por una amiga, y no quiero recibir babas a cambio de eso.-

-Nico por favor, no seas necia.- Le extendió por la fuerza la palma para dejar el dinero. –No sabremos que pueda pasar de ahora en adelante… Sólo te pido que lo recibas esta vez. Vamos a tardarnos y no habrá más visitas para Eli. Estaremos muy ocupadas.-

-¿Muy ocupadas ideando nuevas estrategias que no serán puestas en práctica al final? La última vez eso no salió muy bien que digamos.-

-No será lo mismo…- El tono de Umi se fue apagando.

-¿Y qué hay de Hanayo? ¿Esa pobre niña sigue viva al menos? ¿Ya dejaron de buscarla hace mucho, o me equivoco?- Cuestionó con su postura desafiante.

-La… la dejamos…- Respondió pesadamente.

-¿Pasa lo mismo con Maki, no es así? Esa idiota agresiva…-

-Buscaremos a las dos después.-

-Seguro. Puedo entenderte un poco con tantas cosas encima, Umi. No es fácil vivir con una bruja celosa y un vampiro que está a nada de perder la humanidad. Pobre de ti…- Se expresó con burla.

-Haremos que esto acabe pronto.-

-No, no lo harán. No veo para cuando. Eli sigue como un animal exasperado y rabioso, no veo avances en ella de que vuelva a la normalidad. ¿Cuándo le diremos a Nozomi que acabarás con la vida de Eli?-

-Yo… Nico, yo no tengo planea eso…-

-No aún. Pero eso parece la mejor opción. No puede vivir por el resto de sus días en una escalofriante cripta aislada del mundo, de cualquier persona. Será mejor que acabes con su sufrimiento rápido.-

-¿Me lo estás sugiriendo?- Umi estaba sorprendida. Pero en las palabras de Nico no había vacilación alguna, su rostro reflejada lo decidida que estaba al pronunciarlas.

-O es matar a Tsubasa, pero no veo indicios de que eso vaya a pasar. Te llevas muy bien con ella.-

Umi tragó pesadamente, desvió la vista por un momento pensativa. Quedó fija a los árboles delgados que estaban a unos cuantos metros de ellas. Entonces irrumpió otra voz detrás de las chicas:

-Descubrimos algo interesante, Yazawa.- Salió Tsubasa de la cripta.

-¿Las dejaste solas ahí abajo?- Umi se volvió a ella apresurada.

-Toujo sólo empezó a llorar… Tranquila, estará bien.- Dijo y se volvió ahora a Nico. –La Maldición Lupus no será removida ni aunque me asesinen. Todo fue un engaño de Anju. Gracias a Minami lo supimos pero seguimos sin saber cómo contrarrestar sus efectos… Debo de decir que tienes mi apoyo para tu primera sugerencia, Yazawa. Yo podría ser el trabajo sucio.-

-Esperen, ¿en serio vamos a asesinarla?- Umi observó por turnos a las chicas de miradas serias que guardaban silencio con firmeza. –¿Has pensado cómo se sentirá Nozomi? Nico, ¡ella está muy afectada ya!-

-Está perdiendo la noción de las cosas.- Dijo con irritación. –Lo haremos parecer que fue un ataque, que uno de los perros de Honoka la encontró.-

-¿Te estás escuchando? No apresuren las cosas así… Vamos a encontrar algo.-

-Como digas.- Terminó diciendo la pelinegra para darle la espalda y entrar a la cripta.

Umi resopló con rezongo y se rascó la cabeza de frustración.

-Es verdad, esto es apresurado y no estoy de acuerdo. Quería saber hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a llegar y parece que ya se lo tenía pensado. Ella se está hartando, Sonoda.- Mencionó Tsubasa. Movió la tierra con su pie apartando unas cuantas hojas.

Y no era la única, todas se estaban hartando. Tenían bastantes responsabilidades que las tienen fastidiadas.

-¿Iremos por Honoka o por Erena? ¿Quién primero?- Inquirió Umi, un brillo adornó con intensidad sus ojos ámbar.

-Están juntas. Deben de estarlo. Así que no importa con quién lleguemos primero nos las encontraremos a las dos.-

-Entonces le daremos la última provisión de víveres a Eli y nos centraremos en nuestros asuntos.-

Dio por finalizada su conversación y se adentró de nuevo a la cripta con Tsubasa. Se aseguraron de que todo estuviera en orden ahí abajo y les fue muy difícil separar a Nozomi de Eli, siempre lo era. Lágrimas y berrinches. Siempre le dejaban una carta escrita a la rubia cuando la dejaban sola para cuando volviera en sí pueda leer cuándo traerían víveres, cuando será la próxima visita y que estuviera al día con información de las chicas.

Regresaron a la superficie y las chicas cerraron con la piedra el agujero y se dispusieron a irse en el auto de Kotori. Todas a sus respectivos lugares…

.

.

Una mujer de cabellos lacios se encontraba recargada en la puerta observando en silencio a Honoka que jugaba con la niña pequeña en el patio delantero de la nueva casa donde se ocultaban. Fortificada de sus perímetros con altas paredes impidiendo la vista a su interior. A no ser que te apartaras un poco para ver el segundo piso de la casa, era lo único que se lograba divisar del recinto.

La niña de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes claros jugaba con una pelota que Honoka debía quitarle antes de que encestara en la pequeña canasta que tenían ahí.

-No vas a conseguirlo.- Dijo la mayor sonriéndole con gracia. –No vas a ganarme.-

 _-Mire Señorita, la señorita Toudo la está observando.-_ Dijo señalando en dirección a la casa. Honoka se volteó a verla y la niña empezó a correr.

-¡Ey, Lexi, eso es trampa!- Se puso enfrente de la menor impidiéndole el paso pero no contó que pasaría resbalando bajo el hueco sus piernas, cuando giró en redondo vio la pelota caer en la canasta. –Bien, dos a cuatro.- Dijo mostrándole la marcación con sus dedos e indicando de quién eran los puntos.

 _-¿Me está robando puntos?-_ Se mostró desconcertaba la niña. Le lanzó la pelota a su líder y ésta rió. _–¡Los dos puntos son de usted!-_ Las mejillas rosadas se inflaron.

Honoka volvió a dar una suave risa y mantuvo su sonrisa en los labios. Miró fijo la pelota en sus manos girándola y apreciando sus figuras ilustradas en ella. ¿Estaba ella disfrutando de ese momento? Sentía un cosquilleo extraño producirse en su estómago, no sabía cómo describirlo. ¿Acaso era un poco de… felicidad? Siempre estuvo conviviendo con la hermana de Rod, de su mano derecha, aunque no quisiera siempre era arrastrada a los juegos de la menor. La jalaba de un lugar a otro por toda la casa mostrándole cosas, lo que los niños de su edad suelen hacer por obtener atención.

No supo cuando pasó y por qué, no era la primera vez tampoco. Extraña veces era cuando le ocurría, y eso en verdad… le daba mucho miedo.

 _-¡Aquí voy!-_ La niña al no ver reacción en Honoka le robó la pelota de las manos para dirigirse a la canasta.

-¡Te va a ganar!- Gritó Erena divirtiéndose con la expresión perdida que tenía Honoka en ese momento.

Entonces volvió a alcanzar a la niña pero ésta paró en seco haciendo que Honoka pasara de largo. Fue a otra dirección para hacer correr más a su mayor que iba tras ella, tras darle varias vacilaciones cuando daba vueltas alrededor de la fuente de piedra rustica, de nueva cuenta emprendió camino a la canasta. Esta vez se apresuró la líder en llegar a la canasta saltando sobre la menor, agarró la canasta y la alzó más arriba de la altura de su cabeza.

-¿A que no la alcanzas ahora, Lexi?- Dijo.

La pequeña daba la impresión de rendirse pero su rostro se iluminó. Dio un gran salto sorprendente incluso para ella y encestó, aterrizó con bien y miró a Honoka con pose victoriosa.

- _Seis a dos.-_ Declaró con una brillante sonrisa.

-Bien, ganaste. Serán tres cajas de pizza para ti.- Puso la canasta en su lugar.

 _-¡Yeeey!-_

-Sólo queda esperar a tu hermano a que llegue con ellas.- Se acercó para revolver los cabellos cobrizos de la menor dejándolos todos desordenados, siguió con su festejo.

Odiaba admitirlo pero sí, estaba disfrutando de este momento por completo. Había dejado de sentir esa emoción de diversión sana que recorría su cuerpo con adrenalina.

" _Tienes de nuevo esa boba sonrisa"_ , esa voz invadió su mente y giró la vista a su dueña. Con una sonrisa media curveada que permaneció siempre desde su lugar.

Se encaminó a ella.

-¿No habías dicho que tenías algo que hacer?- Preguntó Honoka con tono soso.

-Supongo que puedo esperar. El chico traerá pizza y también quiero.-

-Con la corrida que di me abrió más el apetito.- Dijo la líder sobándose el estómago.

-¿Tienes hambre? ¿Por qué no te sacias un poco?- Erena bajó el cuello de tortuga que llevaba puesto y mostró una piel marcada de mordidas.

Honoka retiró la mirada de ella para posarla a donde estaba la niña queriendo subirse al trampolín con protección.

-De eso no.- Se mostró molesta.

Erena sujetó con delicadeza la barbilla de Honoka para que la viera de nuevo. Pasó su pulgar sobre los labios de la joven rozándolos para abrirlos de a poco hasta que introdujo el pulgar para llevarlo a uno de sus colmillos. Se hirió intencionalmente con el filo para que la sangre fluyera y así pintar los labios, volvió a introducir el dedo y esta vez Honoka lo lamía. Cayó en la tentación de Erena, realmente le complacía los gestos de ese vampiro. Rió para sus adentros. Echó un vistazo a la niña que sin percatarse de nada seguía dando de brincos en el trampolín.

Entonces llevó a Honoka a dentro para tumbarla al sillón. Se sentó sobre uno de sus muslos haciendo movimientos sugerentes para su placer en la entrepierna, y empezando a besarla de manera posesiva. La mano de Honoka divagó hasta el cuello de tortuga para bajarlo y con la zurda sujetaba con fuerza detrás del fino cuello de la bruja. Torció el cuello de la chica y mordió sobre las marcas que ya estaban allí.

Erena sentía más que placer con aquello, la manera en que bebía su sangre caliente la volvía loca. Cerró sus ojos estrujando más el cuerpo de la vampiresa sin detener sus movimientos rítmicos sobre el muslo de la joven.

Los jadeantes suspiros escapaban de la boca de la bruja y segundos después un sonoro gemido fue provocado por más presión que ejercía la mordida. Apartó un momento a Honoka para mirarla a los ojos, a esos ojos negros con un iris de azul destellante. Deseosos de más. Volvió a besarla saboreando su propia sangre sobre sus labios, mordisqueando y dándose paso para introducir su juguetona lengua.

Estaba comenzando a subir la blusa de la joven y acariciar su vientre cuando el ruido de la puerta se escuchó.

- _Mi Señora…-_ El muchacho que traía consigo cinco cajas planas cargando en manos se quedó boquiabierto al verlas. Rápidamente echó un vistazo a fuera y la menor se aproximaba.

Honoka bruscamente hizo a un lado a Erena con agitada respiración, limpiándose los rastros de sangre de su boca y enderezándose para arreglar sus ropas.

-Rod… puedes llevar a las cajas al comedor.- La líder aún seguía limpiándose los dientes pasándose la lengua en ellos.

El chico pasó la mirada a la bruja que tenía su mentón apoyado en su mano mirando simplemente la pared, molesta y disgustada por la interrupción. Se relamió los labios, estaba logrando ir más con Honoka y le habían fastidiado el momento. Rod se encaminó hasta la mesa y tras él iba la niña.

-No vuelvas hacerlo.- La sujetó de la garganta hablándole con una voz distorsionada. –Esto no puede ser seguido.- Terminó por decir Honoka yéndose a la cocina.

Cinco cajas estaban en medio del comedor, tres que serían el premio para la niña por haber ganado. Y las restantes a la perdedora.

Honoka acompañó a los hermanos y empezó a degustar de una rebanada. En eso entró apresurada Erena, agarró una rebanada de la caja y se retiró sin verles. Sólo oyeron el portazo de la puerta principal.

 _-Disculpe la interrupción, mi Señora.-_ Se disculpó sumamente apenado.

-Fue lo mejor, llegaste justo a tiempo.- Honoka no se mostró molesta, fue todo lo contrario.

 _-Si me permite un pensamiento… Ella está actuando muy extraño desde varios días y no aspira confianza en absoluto. Y siento que la tiene un poco… limitada.-_ Opinó.

Honoka dio otra bocanada pensativa.

Erena era muy seductora, de alguna manera terminó probando de ella pero nunca de cuerpo entero, sólo besos y caricias y cuando la bruja quería llegar más que eso Honoka la detenía. Y eso era frecuente. Anteriormente le estuvo dando vueltas al asunto y pudo llegar a pensar que podría tratarse de alguno de sus hechizos. Su sangre la hacía perderse y le impedía razonar con claridad, de un sabor irresistible que podrías pasarte bebiendo horas… Además, en varias ocasiones le ha ocultado cosas.

-Tendré cuidado.- Dijo limpiándose con una servilleta y llevándose dos cajas.

 _-¿Le llevará a su amiga?-_ Preguntó la niña con dulzura en su voz. _-¿Puedo ir con usted?-_

-Lexi, ya lo he dicho antes. A ella no le gustan las visitas.-

 _-Está bien…-_

Honoka salió a la parte trasera de la casa y en ese pasto sintético había una entrada cubierta por este mismo. La levantó y al entrar cerró. Bajo con cuidado y despacio para que no se le cayeran las cajas por la escalera vertical y cuando estuvo al pie de ésta cruzaría por un largo pasillo bien alineado que conectaba por debajo de otra casa a espaldas de la principal. Llegando así a una puerta de acero, la abrió y la volvió a cerrar, encendió las luces y ahora estaba dentro de una habitación con paredes de acabado de cemento, sin pintar.

En una de las paredes en la parte superior había un pequeño armario de metal con caja fuerte donde guardaba sus juguetes. Paseó la vista un rato en la pobre habitación y finalizó viendo al fin a la joven desnuda que estaba encadenada de las muñecas al techo, en el mero centro.

La pelirroja presentaba un cuerpo marcado de moretones y cicatrices, algo sucio, más bien gastado por así decirlo. Su cabeza permaneció cabizbaja.

-Hola Maki…- Después de dejar las cajas en la mesa redonda y chica que se encontraba ahí, se aproximó a la manivela de las cadenas. Al darle vueltas hizo un movimiento trunco y las cadenas se soltaron dejando caer el inerte peso de cuerpo. –Lo siento, lo siento, sigo sin poder arreglar esto.-

Se acercó para liberar las muñecas gastadas, cargarla en brazos y sentarla en la orilla de la cama individual. Maki con ojeras oscuras y muy marcadas observaba lo que su mayor hacía; arrastraba la mesa hasta ella. La acompañó sentándose en frente y abrió la caja deslumbrando el aroma del queso derretido y la salsa de tomate.

-Pizza, Maki. Come. Hoy se terminó tu semana sin alimentos, y tuviste dos días de descanso. Así que come.-

Maki apenas podía alzar los brazos y sus muñecas y parte del dorso de su mano junto a sus dedos menos… No sentía su movilidad; habían estado entumecidas por estar suspendida. Aunque con ello, extendió un brazo a Honoka para apegarla y tenerla más cerca.

-No, Maki… La pizza, no yo.-

Masculló apartando a la pelirroja con cuidado. Partió un trozo y se lo acercó a la boca, a los labios secos y partidos de la menor para introducir el pedazo.

-Mastícalo. Eso, así…- Maki agarró la rebanada por completo para comenzar a dar pequeños y despacio mordiscos. –Te has portado bien, Maki.-

Honoka acarició los cabellos de la chica enredando sus dedos entre ellos. La tuvo confinada para ella y nadie más. La castigaba sin darle de comer, había momentos que la torturaba sin razón alguna, otras veces sólo entraba para conversar con ella hasta que las horas pasaran. La utilizaba para desquitar su ira en ella en todos los sentidos…

-Tengo hambre… de ti.- Musitó Maki.

Esas simples palabras que siempre lograba articular con debilidad y dolor le removían el interior de sensaciones descontroladas y compulsivas. Le agradaba que lo dijera en ese tono tan irreconocible de ella.

-Oh, Maki…- Honoka besó la cabeza de la joven. –Vamos a darte un baño.-

Cargó a Maki en brazos de nuevo y subió por la escalerilla de caracol que estaba más allá de la habitación. Se acercó a otra puerta que por supuesto; está bajo llave que sólo Honoka traía consigo siempre. La llevó dentro de un salón chico de guardarropa para darle salida a la habitación de la casa que quedaba justo arriba.

Era una casa mucho más pequeña y menos llamativa que la principal, podía ser persuadida por cualquiera. Sus puertas, sus ventanas y todo lo que podía darle salida al exterior estaba bajo fuertes cerrojos. Los cristales pintados con pintura de aceite negra para que la luz no entrara y aunque la quitara por fuera estaban entablados. Dando un aspecto abandonado al recinto, sólo que esta vez Honoka le daba uso a esa habitación donde aseaba a Maki y otras se acostaba con ella.

-Tibiaré un poco el agua.- Dijo Honoka cuando dejó a Maki en la habitación y se dirigió a la bañera.

Maki carraspeó leve expectante de lo que sea. A veces era rara la ocasión que Honoka la trataba de manera amorosa y protectora, rara vez y son contadas; cuando se sentía de buen humor porque lo restante eran maltratos…

Maki siempre tenía en mente escapar en cualquier momento y sigue sosteniéndolo en el fondo, y todas las veces que lo ha intentado ha sufrido las consecuencias. No podía contra Honoka y su paranoica seguridad. ¿Y cómo podía hacerlo siquiera? Si prolongaba el tiempo de su alimentación que la mantenía muscularmente débil.

Honoka salió y encaminó a la menor para que se introdujera en la bañera de cerámica ovalada que estaba ya lista, con un cuenco le remojó la cabeza para que el agua escurriera por su rostro. Alargó sus brazos para fregarlos con la esponja enjabonándola desde sus manos hasta sus hombros, hizo el recorrido para lavarle la espalda inclinándola un poco, pasando con gentileza sobre las cicatrices que nunca volvieron a desaparecer; es un horrible recordatorio. Regresó la esponja al pecho y le pidió que se levantara para continuar con las piernas. Maki dejó salir un quejido cuando Honoka pasó por su pelvis; el lugar más amoratado…

La sentó de vuelta.

-¿Te hice daño?- Preguntó. –Oye Maki, no hagas eso… Espera.-

La pelirroja acercaba el rostro de Honoka a ella, empapándola en el proceso. Su intención era meterla a la bañera y de alguna forma lo logró, se le concedió ese capricho, cuando Honoka se metió cierta cantidad de agua salió cayendo a los suelos remojando todo.

¿Qué más daba? Continuó limpiándola así remojando nuevamente sus cabellos y revolviéndolos con el shampoo, otro cuenco de agua se deshizo de la espuma.

-Déjame probarte, Honoka… sólo una pequeña probada…- Murmuró acercándose a los labios de la aludida.

Sin duda los labios de Maki están húmedos gracias al agua pero esa sensación tan áspera y cortante permanecía en ellos rosando los de la contraria y minuciosamente bajaba a su cuello para propinar suaves mordiscos y succiones en su piel.

-Maki, entiende, te dije que no… Ahorita no.- Pero Honoka no podía apartarla, la atrapó y le estaba interesando los besos, no quería mostrarse atraída.

-Tengo hambre…-

-Cuando terminemos volverás a comer de la pizza, así que… basta. No quiero enojarme.-

Cuando Honoka sacó una pierna fuera de la bañera Maki doblegó su brazo y la zambutió en el agua, quedaba en una mala posición y no podía moverse con facilidad y así la tuvo por unos momentos, resistiéndose. Hasta que Maki optó por salir de la bañera resbalándose en el camino y se dirigió a la ventana más cercana para abrirla. ¿Era de día o noche? ¡Eso no importaba! Pensó mientras metía los dedos por las orillas, no servía, ¿romperla? Pero el cristal era demasiado duro.

Antes de poder mirar algo con que abrirla, Honoka salía tosiendo toda mojada con la ropa pegada a la piel, y miró a Maki intentando escapar, otra vez.

Se giró lentamente temiendo lo peor cuando sintió su penetrante hostilidad a sus espaldas, observó detenidamente esos ojos tan tajantes de depredadora que se posaban en ella. Con temor se dejó caer temblorosa al suelo abrazándose a sí misma, ya sea para cubrir su desnudez o para protegerse, pero esos ojos no quería verlos. No quería saber lo siguiente.

-No… no, por favor… ¡Lo siento! ¡No quise hacerlo, lo siento mucho!- Las lágrimas brotaron desesperadamente. -¡Te… yo te… te a-amo…!-

-Hmph, también te quiero, Maki. Ya hemos hecho muchas veces esto. No entiendo porque sigues temiéndome.- La levantó y la lanzó con tosquedad a la cama de la habitación.

-¡No! ¡No quiero, por favor! No…- Se arrinconó hasta la cabecera de la cama alzándole una temblorosa mano, pidiendo que no se acercara.

Honoka sacó un conjunto de llaves y las hizo tintinear para que Maki pusiera cara de horror, fue hasta un compartimiento metálico y agarró un pie de cabra de hierro. Se lo mostró a la menor y comenzó a gritar esquizofrénicamente.

Jaló del pie a Maki sacándola de su rincón para arrastrarla al medio y echársele encima. Colocó la parte en forma de gancho en la entrepierna y tiró de la herramienta con fuerza.

-¡Noo! ¡Honoka, para! ¡ME DUELE!- La sangre emanaba del daño producido en la intimidad de la chica, manchando las sabanas del colchón.

-Estás ensuciándote de nuevo… No te volveré bañar hasta dentro de unos días más.- Se acercó para clavar sus colmillos al cuello sin dejar de lastimarle aquella zona.

Maki alcanzó arañarle un ojo, a la líder no le molestó; lo que más le enfadó es que quería irse de su lado escapando descaradamente de esa manera, así que, sacando la herramienta de su zona propinó golpizas contundentes a las piernas consecutivamente hasta que la fina cobertura de la piel se pusiera amoratada más de lo que ya estaba y se abriera. Fue así como le fracturó los huesos tibia y peroné de ambas piernas.

La pelirroja lloraba a mares desconsolada y frenéticamente agarrando sus piernas hinchadas sin poder aguantar el dolor, su voz era tan destrozada en ese momento y su cuerpo tiraba de espasmos del rotundo miedo que la bañaba. No sabía que dolía más, si sus piernas o su intimidad, se sostenía con sus manos ambas partes del dolor que sufría.

-Para que no vuelvas a salirte con la tuya.- Dijo Honoka sin emoción alguna. –Arruinaste mi humor, arruinaste tus mimos.- Llevó sus manos hasta los cabellos rojizos de la joven.

Tiró de ellos para sacarla de la cama y arrastrarla por todo el piso. Para que se golpeara en la escalerilla de caracol con la arrastrada llevándola de regresó a su cautiverio. La tiró en el centro sin resentimiento y el semblante de la mayor se volvió más frío que el hielo, inflexible diferente a la fachada que llevaba al principio.

" _Lo de antes fue pasajero. De eso no cabe duda. Ni siquiera entendido porque algo tan desagradable como 'felicidad' pudo mover emoción en mí. ¿Me estoy ablandando? No… Eso murió y nunca volverá. Nunca. Nunca… Tengo que compensar eso."_ Pensó, mientras miraba el cuerpo de Maki arrastrarse por la inutilidad de sus piernas en ese momento.

Honoka fue hasta el armario de metal y al abrirlo con sus tintineantes llaves deslumbró su diversión. Empuñó uno de los tantos látigos, unos de sus favoritos de hecho, y con tirones hizo sonar el sordo y escalofriante sonido cortando el aire.

Maki chilló y enterró el rostro al suelo esperando lo peor. Llorando con fuerzas, aunque su voz le faltaba aliento seguía haciéndolo, sus dientes chocaban entre sí. No tenía escapatoria, esos juguetes no estaban a su mero alcance para usarlos en su contra, Honoka tenía el descaro de mostrárselo; de que no había manera de hacerle daño. Por favor, ¿Maki hacerle daño? Era un chiste para la mayor que disfrutaría siempre de escucharlo y no cansarse de ello. Maki necesitaba de su sangre, hasta este punto era lo único que deseaba de ella y nada más. El amor que una vez le tuvo fue desapareciendo con cada agresión, con cada odio hacia su persona, con cada abuso. Estaba jodidamente mal y no se podía permitir pensar en alguien que llegara en su ayuda, no después de cometer sus actos involuntarios frente a los ojos de sus amigas. Hasta llegaba desear su muerte definitiva más que nada para que su tormento acabara, pero se sentenció sola por haberla amado. Por no tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad.

El cortante sonido se volvió a escuchar en el aire, Honoka disfrutaba la desesperación que se comía viva a la joven que se sobresaltaba ante el ruido.

Alzó la empuñadura al aire y dio el primer azote en la espalda de la chica. Maki volvió a gritar ahogadamente, su garganta estaba seca y sentía su corazón hacerle nudo impidiéndole gritar como antes. Una y otra vez su carne fue rasgada por el áspero látigo que con cada azote subía de nivel.

Honoka paró un momento con respiración agitada. La sangre estaba salpicada y continuaba emanando de las heridas de la carne viva, de un cuerpo derrotado con temblores excesivos. Limpió el cuero del látigo con un trapo y con éste mismo la sangre de Maki; la tela se pintó inmediatamente del rojo intenso. Llevó el trapo a su boca y exprimió su líquido para beberlo, después de eso se sentó cómodamente al lado de la chica.

-Maki, ¿te imaginas una vida conmigo por todo la eternidad de esta manera?- Hablaba con serenidad a la joven que ya estaba sumida en silencio. –Sé que quieres salir de aquí y gritar a los cuatro vientos tu pasión por mí, pero, reservémonos eso entre nosotras. Muchos se pondrán celosos.- Rió con exaltada energía y frotó su cara con cierta frustración.

La líder volvió a echar un vistazo a la mesa donde aún seguía las cajas de pizzas, se trajo cuatro rebanadas frías para regresar a su asiento. Le lanzó dos a Maki.

-Come…- Dijo iniciando a morder de las suyas. Maki con el rostro al suelo buscó con su mano a tientas la rebanada. –Eso me gusta, sé obediente.-

Así se pasaron las horas, a Honoka no le paraba la boca de hablar y hablar de cosas que pasaban por su mente, nada importante. Era cualquier ocurrencia mientras se reía sola de sí misma. Maki en ningún momento se atrevió a moverse, o más bien se quedó simplemente así porque su condición no le permitía moverse mucho.

-Oye, Maki…- La voz se atenuó de pronto triste. –¿De verdad… trataron de salvarme?- Honoka no esperaba una respuesta verbal porque nunca la recibía. Pero sin duda siempre atraía la atención de Maki que después de todo el parloteo cómico que se lanzó, por fin algo serio salía de su boca. No era la primera vez que se lo preguntaba, pero tampoco sabía que pensar al respecto, ya que; siempre que inquiría lo mismo reía efusivamente a los minutos transcurridos de su cuestionamiento.

Se burlaba de ella misma. Se burlaba de todos…

-Debo dejar de pensar como humana…-

Honoka se levantó despegándose partes de la ropa medio seca y arrugada que estaban pegadas a su piel, le incomodaban un poco.

-Sólo por esta vez que no te desmayaste y soportaste, toma.- Hirió su muñeca haciendo fluir su sangre y los chorros cayeron ensuciando el suelo formando un pequeño charco. –Ahí tienes, eso bastara para sanarte un poco.-

Maki dudaba en sí acercarse o no a lamer del líquido, pues, aunque sea muy tentador y lo necesitaba; en el fondo no le agradaba la idea de que su dignidad fuera pisoteada, literalmente. Sabía lo que venía.

Temerosa con la punta de la lengua probaba de la sangre y alzaba su mirada para ver a Honoka de pie con ojos expectantes y llenos de soberbia; le ejercía una presión de que continuara limpiando bien con la lengua. Que no dejara nada. Pasados los minutos el rostro de Maki se estampó al suelo sin poder levantarla y ensuciándose en ello. Honoka remolió con desprecio su suela del zapato sobre la cabeza de la joven como si de un ponzoñoso insecto se tratara y quisiera asegurarse de que no diera huida hasta estar muerto.

-Hon…- Apenas su voz se atrevió a asomarse en un descuidado aliento, que al instante la líder de un tirón puso de pie a Maki sujetándola de la cintura, para que no cayera de nuevo a causa de sus inestables piernas que seguían sin sanar bien. La afianzó con firmeza.

-¿Ibas a decirme algo?- Preguntó entre el estrecho espacio a su cara.

Maki no sostuvo mucho la mirada. Un temor la invadió y quería apartarla lo antes posible. Puso sus puños en el pecho de Honoka empujándola y recurriendo a golpes. Su mandíbula se tensó por la fuerza que aplicaba pero Honoka tenía bien su agarre a la cintura. La observaba sin emoción y sus labios estuvieron el línea recta en todo momento, aunque por dentro se regocijaba por la desesperación de la joven.

La soltó y Maki tambaleó por su poca fuerza en las piernas rotas y cayó de lleno en el piso.

-Maki, corre.-

A la susodicha le pareció descabellado. ¿Correr? ¿Cómo y a dónde exactamente? Sus huesos seguían sin poder regenerarse del todo. Se estaba burlando de ella por completo sabiendo que ni aunque estuviera en un estado menos lamentable podría escapar de sus garras.

Cuando Honoka se acercó y abrió la puerta de acero y dejó ver el largo pasillo; la única salida, Maki no pudo evitar que las lágrimas surgieran de nuevo enrojeciendo y humedeciendo su rostro. ¿Llorar porque la dejaba ir por fin? ¿O porque no sería capaz de llegar al final de ese pasillo? Miró esperanzada a los ojos de Honoka esperando una respuesta; verbal o no, algo quería; algo sincero que le indicara en esos ojos de que podía hacerlo. Pero no descifraba nada, siempre la neutral mirada tan cortante como cuchillas siendo clavadas a su pecho… Regresó sus ojos amatistas a la salida.

Se enderezó pero al poco tiempo cayó de rodillas, así que, empezó a andar a gatas un poco más rápido raspando sus rodillas y palmas en el camino. Pasó a lado de Honoka y avanzó por el pasillo sin mirar atrás. No quería estar ahí, ya no la quería tenerla cerca, no quería sufrir todos los agonizantes castigos.

Llegó a sujetar el primer tubo de la escalera vertical que llevaba a la superficie; subió una mano, una rodilla y la otra sin resbalarse. Levantó la tapa un poco y la corriente de aire fresco golpeó su rostro. Ya era de noche. Sintió una emoción enorme que hizo latir su corazón con locura, sintió el olor de la humedad de la tierra en el aire, sintió un agarre en su talón…

Y después un fuerte golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza y espalda…

Volvió a sentir el tirón en sus cabellos y hasta algunos cuantos eran arrancados. Fue arrastrada de nuevo a dentro.

-No, no. ¡No! ¡No, Honoka, por favor! ¡Por favor, no quiero! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero regresar, te lo suplico! Ayuda… ¡Alguien ayuda!- Gritó haciendo eco por todo el recorrido. –¡Umi! ¡Umiii! ¡Tsubasaaa!- Enterró las uñas al sólido piso destruyéndoselas.

-¿Por qué las llamas a ellas? ¿Acaso quieres que te hagan compañía?-

La dejó en el centro de la habitación y con un ligero brinco alcanzó la cadena que colgaba del techo y la envolvió en el frágil cuello de la pelirroja.

-No, Honoka… eso no. ¡No me gusta! Hazme otra cosa pero esto no. ¡Es horrible, no quiero…!-

-Deja de llorar.- Le pellizcó las mejillas. –Te voy a dar una razón para que llores.-

Se fue hasta donde estaba la manivela y la hizo girar para levantar a Maki provocándole el estrujamiento en la garganta, así mismo hizo un quejido como el de una gallina siendo estrangulada antes de decapitarla.

-¿Más alto? ¡Entonces más alto!-

Si antes la punta de sus dedos lograba rozar un poco el suelo ya no lo hacían y quedaba completamente suspendida. Maki como movimiento veloz trató de agarrarse de las cadenas que la alzaban detrás del cuello para así amortiguar su peso, pero un latigazo en su vientre la hizo soltarse y ahorcarse…

-Pobre niña…- La líder lamió la saliva que colgaba de la barbilla y ascendió hasta sus labios depositando un piquito. –Voy a limpiarte el desastre mientras estás calladita.-

Tranquilamente se dispuso a arreglar el desorden de la habitación y echando algunos de los restos de empaques atrasados de comida los depositó en una bolsa de plástico. Recolectó todo lo inservible. Alrededor de unos cinco minutos el tintinear de las cadenas en movimiento se escuchó a las espaldas de Honoka.

-Bienvenida.- Le dijo viendo el rostro desorbitado de la pelirroja, que a los pocos segundos volvió a ahogarse. –Ah, adiós.- Regresó a su deber.

Honoka dejó ahí abajo a Maki ahorcándose una y otra vez. Muriendo y volviendo, dejando que su mente navegara en la oscuridad de la desesperación y soledad de la muerte.

Salió con dos bolsas repletas de basura que fue a depositar en el contenedor, cerró la tapa con cierta brusquedad al sentir cierta presencia indeseada a sus espaldas.

-¿Te entretuviste con ella mucho, no crees?- La voz sonó provocativamente seductora. –¿Podemos continuar lo que en esta mañana Rod interrumpió?-

-Erena, déjate de tonterías. Tengo cosas que hacer con el muchacho en vez de desperdiciar el tiempo con una ninfómana.- Honoka se disponía a entrar al interior del hogar pero Erena la detuvo con uno de sus hechizos candado, paralizándola como estatua. –¡No quiero jugar ahora!- Alzó la voz escupiendo de la rabia.

-Siempre sales cabreada de ahí abajo. ¿No te gustaría desquitarte… conmigo? Tu cuerpo está muy tenso.- La bruja masajeó con la yema de sus pulgares los parpados inferiores de Honoka que tenía el recorrido de venas a reventar; luego dio el mismo trato a los superiores obligando a la vampiresa a cerrar sus ojos. Después bajó sus manos a la cintura y los pasó detrás para apretar los glúteos.

-Déjame ir. Te dije que tenía que ir con Rod.- Le asomó los colmillos con gesto agresivo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.- La dejó en libertad levantando ambas manos en resignación. –Ya será en cualquier momento. Ve hacer tu trabajo.-

Honoka entró a la casa sin seguir lidiando con Erena, pues atención es lo que siempre quería. Se dirigió hasta la puerta de la habitación del chico y tras unos toques, abrió y la hizo pasar. El joven al verla con detenimiento se sobresaltó a sobremanera.

 _-Mi Señora, ¿se encuentra usted bien? Tiene una expresión inusual. Si se muestra así delante de los demás…-_

¿Expresión inusual? ¿A qué se refería el muchacho de estatura alta que no despegaba la mirada de ella? Éste le miraba con sus ojos esmeraldas bañados de pena y preocupación, con sus cejas coronando el ceño fruncido en él. Honoka avanzó al tocador para ver que rayos tenía pegado en la cara y vio su reflejo en la superficie plateada.

Ojos perturbados, con aires de melancolía y encima llorosos al borde de que algunas lágrimas se dejaran caer.

-¿Qué… qué me está pasando?- Se acercó más al espejo tocando su propia imagen. ¿En qué momento? ¿Cómo es que no sintió el ardor de advertía a que venían? Su reflejo le devolvía la mirada aterrada frente a ella, le temía con un horror indescriptible. Se vio borrosa, las lágrimas estaban acumuladas y por fin se dejaron caer. –¡Maldita sea! ¡No!-

El muchacho desde que la había conocido nunca había visto ese lado de su señora, por eso le parecía increíble. Pues a sus limitaciones sólo estaba el mostrar expresiones frías e inflexibles, una que otra veces acompañadas de sonrisas acarameladas de hipocresía, bufonas y arrogantes mostrando su superioridad en vez en cuando. No se esperaba verle tan afectada, tan atormentada… El chico no era tonto, si bien algo advirtió y en silencio es que, cuando Honoka salía del cautiverio de Maki; o salía furiosa, triste, o trastornada al punto de herirse a sí misma. Tal vez eso tenga relación con su decaída.

Se acercó a ella lentamente sin tocarle.

 _-Señora, ¿qué es lo que le agobia para sentirse así?-_

-No… no soy yo…- Se limpió el rostro tallándoselo con frustración. –Es Erena, ella me está haciendo pasar por esta humillación.- Gruñó.

 _-¿La bruja? ¿Ella… la lastimó? ¿Hizo algo indebido que usted no quería?-_

Honoka rió. Erena siempre hacía cosas indebidas. El chico tenía un tacto que le encantaba pero no era nada de eso. Era una de las estúpidas bromas pesadas de Erena que le hacía cuando no recibía la atención deseada.

-Rod, ella no puede herirme, y si se atreve le desgarro la garganta primero. Es uno de sus malditos hechizos manipuladores.- Caminó por la habitación.

 _-¿Está segura de eso? No dudo de usted pero… ¿No le afecta en cierta parte como remordimiento por lo que le hace a la… a la señorita Nishikino?-_ Acomodó su pregunta a tientas, tal vez su señora quería excusarse. Sabía también qué cosas le hacía a la chica en cautiverio, pues hasta cierta parte, ha tenido que atenderla alguna pocas veces.

-Es Erena.- Sostuvo con firmeza. –Y voy hacer que pare.- Aún en lágrimas, salió de la habitación del joven gritando el nombre de la bruja. El muchacho fue tras ella.

 _-Mi Señora, por favor, deténgase.-_

-Erena, ¡Erena! ¡Erena, sal ahora!-

-Ay, ¿por qué tanto escándalo? Estoy en la sala~.- Se escuchó melosa.

La líder y su acompañante entraron a la sala para verla recostada en el sillón cambiando los canales del televisor que se situaba en una de las esquinas de superiores de la pared.

-Deja de aplastarme con tus hechizos, bruja.- Dijo, se aproximó a ella arrebatándole el control remoto para apagar el tv. –¿Por qué no paro de llorar?-

Erena rió con una suave dulzura que desagradaba.

-¡Erena!-

-Vas a despertar a la pequeña Lexi, Honoka. No, descuida. Continua con tus sorprendes gritos, ya la puse a dormir muy bien.- Sonrió con malicia y al chico se le erizó la piel.

El chico palmeó el hombro de Honoka y ésta le indicó que fuera a la habitación de la menor. Salió corriendo.

-Has estado muy fastidiosa. Detén lo que sea que me estás haciendo. Tengo reunión con mis nocturnos en un rato.-

-Esos perros falderos pueden esperar, yo no.- Caminó hasta ella de manera sugerente, y limpió las mejillas humedecidas. –Además, me gusta lo afligida que te ves. ¿Desde cuándo no habías llorado?- Lamió con lascivia el recorrido de las lágrimas hasta su ojo; fue cerrado antes de que intentara otra cosa. –Qué sentimientos tan fuertemente salados deshechas.- Apoyó su palma al pecho. –Qué amargado y pútrido corazón.-

-Vete a la mierda.- La sujetó del cuello con ambas manos. Su mirada se volvió sombría y la envolvió una inmersa hostilidad. –¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Qué te torturé como lo hago con Maki? ¡¿Tanto lo deseas?! ¡Ya! Pero si sólo eres una bruja. No resistirías nada.-

Erena parecía disfrutar de la vista y se tomó a la ligera las palabras del vampiro que podía cortarle la cabeza en un pestañeo. Con soberbia en su mirar adentró su mano a los pantalones de Honoka.

Al sentir los largo dedos palpar sobre su ropa interior ahorcó más a Erena, era insistente e iniciaba hacer movimientos de arriba abajo por su centro. Ante eso, Honoka clavó sus colmillos en el hombro de la mujer.

-Ahh… Eso, sigue bebiendo de mí. Succiona mi vida y hazme sentir ese placentero dolor.- Notó de inmediato la humedad que se estaba formando en la tela y mojaba sus dedos, además de los ligeros movimientos de cadera que inconscientemente Honoka hacía. –Nadie nos interrumpirá.- Hizo un gesto con su mano libre en redondo seguido de un chasquido. En unas de las habitaciones se oyó caer algo pesado al suelo, muy probable el chico dormido.

Instó a Honoka a tumbarse en la alfombra con ella sin dejar que ninguna detuviera lo que hacía; Erena quedó recostada estimulando la intimidad de Honoka que estaba en cuatro sobre la bruja. Ya empezaba a dar sus leves gemidos, acortados, como si no quisiera que nadie los escuchara. Se estaba aguantando de alguna forma y quería detenerse pero el cuerpo ya no respondía como quería, además, se sentía tan bien seguir bebiendo de la ardiente sangre y el cosquilleo en la parte baja de su abdomen era tan electrizante e iba en aumento…

-Honoka, mírame, mírame un momento.- Erena sacó sus manos para acariciar los muslos haciendo círculos. –Hazme lo que le harías a Maki. Sé que quieres.-

Eso pareció hacerla reaccionar, pues desvió el rostro un momento y al regresar la vista, algunos mechones rojos caían sobre las largas pestañas que adornaban esos brillantes ojos amatistas.

-Maki…- Articuló viendo el rostro con detenimiento, apartando los molestos mechones a un lado.

" _Tienes que caer, Honoka. De una forma u otra"_ , pensó Erena, mientras sentía las caricias en su rostro. Engañándola sólo era la manera de ir a por más, probaría si funcionaba de esa forma; que Honoka viera la imagen de la persona con la que se divertía para sus desquites.

De pronto, las caricias se tornaron agresivas y rápidamente Honoka despojó la blusa y brasier de Erena dejando al descubierto sus senos. Erena quiso hacer lo mismo; desvestirla, pero la fuerza bruta apartó sus manos aprisionándola para mantenerla al margen. Sin permiso y de manera borde mordió los pechos, mordisqueó los pezones y empezó a succionarlos con tanta posesión haciendo heridas, Erena se estaba derritiendo. Honoka era muy tosca, no le molestaba, de hecho era todo lo contrario; había aguardado tanto por su resistencia, y quería más. Decidió cambiar de imagen para poner a prueba el actuar del vampiro.

-Honoka-chan…-

La seductiva y dulce voz la obligó a alzar los ojos para ver ahora un color ámbar destellante que se mantuvieron fijos en ella, le regaló una sonrisa muy jovial. Erena sintió flojo el agarre de Honoka y aprovechó para enderezarse un poco y besarla. Un beso lento, tierno, que aunque ella dio la iniciativa Honoka de alguna manera la guiaba con gentileza y eso lo apreció muy bien. Era muy diferente de las veces que la había obligado; era un trato desconocido… Le fascinó la idea de seguir un poco más con la imagen de Kotori para su deleite.

Poco a poco ahora Honoka se recostaba y permitía a Erena estar encima de ella. Seguía con el enternecedor beso y entre este respiraba, no quería separarse del sabor de esos carnosos labios. Las manos de la bruja divagaron al abdomen y lentamente levantaba la blusa, continuó al no ver objeciones por parte de su contraria dejando así, al fin para ella, una Honoka con el torso descubierto. Mucho más vulnerable y apetitosa.

Masajeó sus pechos por encima del brasier gris sintiendo en la palma el pezón erecto bajo la tela.

-Kotori…- El nombre se coló en sus suspiros y una sonrisa pacifica se curvó en sus labios, acompañado de las lágrimas.

Tenía la mente completamente nublada y el calor en sus cuerpos estaba apañando un poco los cristales. Ambas chicas se deshicieron de sus pantalones y Honoka volvió a tomar las riendas, le gustaba estar arriba ejerciendo presión sobre la otra. Besó a "Kotori" bajando por su barbilla, recorriendo el cogote plantándole chupetones sobre los huesos de las clavículas. Bajó y bajó por la línea alba para llegar hasta el monte de venus y centímetros más abajo enterró su nariz olfateando la esencia.

Erena se estremeció por la zona que estaba a punto de reclamar. Honoka con su lengua palpó la palpitante área ardiente de allí, la bruja abrió más sus piernas para comodidad. Cuando se le retiró la ropa interior el hilillo de sus flujos se extendió cuando las hizo a un lado. Todo su contorno estaba lubricado. La líder con sus dedos abrió los labios vaginales para adentrar a una juguetona lengua y propinaba bocanadas.

La bruja dejó caer la cabeza atrás, estirando la espalda y levantando la pelvis al aire. Honoka la detuvo, no le permitió retorcerse e irrumpirle el manjar que estaba saboreando. Más de una vez Erena se mordía los labios, la lengua; por estar soltando fuertes gemidos de placer. La vampira estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con su boca, tanto que "Kotori" se correría en cualquier momento. Mordió el clítoris de la mujer, y sintió el fuerte agarre en sus cabellos jengibres; sumergiendo la cabeza más en la vagina. De improviso Erena elevó su cadera apretando los glúteos y dejando salir en un orgasmo todos los fluidos de su interior en la cara de Honoka. Las contracciones en las piernas se mantenían mientras Honoka saboreaba los chorros que seguían saliendo.

-Honoka…- El tono expuesto fue muy suplicante y reconocible entre los jadeos.

Fue como un corto circuito bravamente chispeante en el interior de Honoka. Oír esa voz llamarla tan vulnerable cuando siempre se acostumbró a escucharla recia, imponente y feroz en sus últimos cruces, le despejó sin duda parte de la mente. Se atrevió a alzar la mirada para encontrarse con lo que no quería, unos ojos verdes centelleantes que la confrontaban. Se vio reflejada en lo más profundo de ellos, de la misma manera que se había visto en el espejo. En resumen, le recordó; el desagradable monstruo sin corazón que era.

Se enderezó con violencia retrocediendo con sus piernas y manos a arrastras, y golpeó su espalda contra la pared con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Tsu… Tsubasa…?- Titubeó un poco.

-¿Sucede algo, Honoka?- La estructuró con la mirada. La improvista actitud le sorprendió a la bruja, se aproximó a ella a gatas. –Continuemos, linda. No hay nada de que temer~.- Besó sus propios fluidos que seguían en el rostro de la líder.

Honoka la apartó con tosquedad y reparó su propia desnudez, se vistió como rayo y se fue corriendo al fregadero de la cocina.

Con el grifo con agua saliendo a presión se lavó el rostro y las manos, tallándose frenéticamente hasta dejarse roja la piel.

-Tienes que estar bromeando.- Dijo con voz cansina Erena subiéndose los pantalones y acomodándose la blusa cuando atravesó la cocina. –Ya estás exagerando demasiado, preciosa.-

Honoka la miró por el rabillo del ojo, seguía viendo a Tsubasa en ella.

-Deja de hablarme con su voz. Es repulsivo que la uses así.-

-Ay, vamos. ¿Y no fue repulsivo con Kotori y Maki? Estabas ensimismada hasta conmigo. ¿Por qué no fue lo mismo con Tsubasa?- Vio a Honoka meterse jabón líquido en la boca. –¡Eres una ridícula!- Se indignó enojada.

Honoka estuvo haciendo gárgaras y el agregado del sabor del jabón, provocó que se ahogara y tosiera ronco; como si tuviera flemas. Fue un asco nauseabundo insistente que le revolvió el estómago y el ardiente ácido subió por el esófago dejando salir todo el contenido estomacal por la boca y las cavidades nasales…

-¡Mierda! ¿Tanto asco te dio el hacerlo? La repulsiva eres tú que has hecho cosas peores, no entiendo porque te comportas así.- Aparto la vista para no verla vomitar.

Cuando Honoka terminó de limpiarse se volvió a Erena y le apretó de las mejillas con fuerza aprisionándola en la pared. La bruja vio como los ojos se volvían sombríos y cazadores sobre ella, desorbitados por el enojo.

-¡Yo no quise hacer esto! ¡Jugaste sucio, mujer! Te he dicho miles de veces que no uses tu maldita magia en mí. Tal vez hayas conseguido lo que buscabas, ¡está bien, te lo ganaste! Pero si querías hacerte de mi cuerpo por completo no debiste usar a Tsubasa. Tu sangre será muy embriagante y todo; no sé qué le haces para que sea así, pero tu juego se desmoronó cuando la pusiste a ella.-

-¿Por qué? Entiendo que te haya hecho caer al principio pero ¿por qué sólo ella te devolvió a la realidad?-

Honoka se guardó sus palabras, se quedó mirando a la embustera bruja que no tenía intenciones de regresar a su habitual imagen. Le molestaba eso, tener que hablar con "Tsubasa".

-Será acaso que…- La bruja se llevó el dedo índice al labio inferior, pensando. –¿Te estás compadeciendo de los demás y tus emociones están saliendo a flote? Es muy probable. La reina sádica que los ciegos perros veneran por temor de perder sus miserables vidas… ¡está volviendo a sentir cosas!- Rió burlesca apartando a Honoka. Se sentó sobre la mesa con una pierna cruzada. –Tienes mucho tornillos sueltos, ¿no te has sentido vacía estos meses? No sé, como que no te sientes satisfecha, tienes un vacío desde tus cimientos cuando asesinas a los inocentes y tratas de llenarlo con algo, lo que sea. Pero eres un descontrol que ni tú misma entiendes… ¿Qué será de ti? Sigues lastimando a las personas para esconder tus emociones. Me pregunto, ¿qué pasaría si la vieja tú, vuelve en estos momentos? Se volvería loca por segunda vez.-

-Te fuiste a otro rumbo, Erena… Esto no se trata de mí. Te estoy diciendo que no vuelvas a…-

-¡Ya estamos hablando de ti!- Alzó su tono. –Así que, continuaré. Estoy preparando una cena donde podamos todas conversar, sin peleas, sin sangre; aunque, no prometo esto último pero tenga un agradable ambiente. Todo eso con Tsubasa, ¿te quedó claro? Y voy a necesitar que estés ahí, con la misma crueldad inflexible con la que te has comportado todo el tiempo. No quiero un vampiro lleno de mariposas en su estómago que le revoloteen dentro hasta hacerle vomitar arcoíris.-

-Hablas como si me conocieras. Yo no estoy cambiando, apagué mi humanidad hace mucho y podría despellejarte ahora.- Las venas resaltaron bajo los parpados inferiores y sus orbes se oscurecieron por completo. –Es más…- Sonrió de lado. –¡Lo haré ahora!-

Honoka se aproximó a "Tsubasa" pero un canto la paralizó en seco.

 _-Per mae magiae: Phesmatos Fractionem Ossibus._ \- La bruja tendió su mano en su dirección y la cerró en puño seleccionando partes del cuerpo de Honoka para fracturar sus huesos.

Honoka gruñía retorciéndose en el suelo, doblándosele los brazos y piernas. Pero restándole importancia al dolor y reforzando su regeneración más de lo normal, se incorporaba.

- _Per mae magiae: Phesmatos Capitis.-_ Volvió a recitar y Honoka cayó de rodillas sosteniéndose la cabeza.

La fuerza de ese hechizo era muy insistente, irritante; un dolor tan fuerte que se podía sentir que la cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento. El rostro de Honoka se tornó de un color colorado y todas las venas del rostro se hacían en caminos resaltados, la sangre comenzó a salir de sus ojos, orejas y nariz.

-Puedes tocarme como se te antoje pero si me pones una mano encima con otra intención… voy a matarte.- Dijo la bruja.

Honoka resopló riendo y alzó los ojos enrojecidos.

-Brujita malnacida… te voy a sacar los intestinos por el…-

 _-Per mae magiae: ¡Vatos!-_ Erena calló a Honoka adelantándose, y tirando la mesa la usó para cubrirse con ella.

Generó una explosión debajo de Honoka, que al estallar, la proyectó al techo y cayó de rostro al suelo. Un lamentoso y casi cantico quejido se escuchó con el golpe sordo de su cuerpo.

-No me subestimes, Honoka.- Salió desde su barricada. –Tengo mucho más de donde vino eso.- Sentó el cuerpo de la líder para verle a los ojos. –Nunca me agradaron los vampiros pero por ti hice una excepción. Deberías estar agradecida por tener a una bruja que sabe bien lo que hace, que te brinda sus servicios… de muchas formas.-

Las lágrimas volvían a desobedecer y salir sin permiso de los cansinos ojos de Honoka, echó los labios atrás mostrándole los colmillos. Odiaba que controlara las reacciones de su cuerpo.

-Qué expresión tan dura y triste.- Acunó el rostro de Honoka con sus manos. –No me cansaría de hacerte llorar. Cómo me tuviste te tendré en algún momento, y cuando eso suceda te dejarás sucumbir por mí. No importa si es con cualquier imagen, lo harás.-

-Si me lo dices a la cara es porque tienes mucha confianza.- Erena asintió. –No vuelvas a agregar a Tsubasa si quieres que funcione…-

-¿Por qué?- Dijo en tono seco.

-Porque aunque habla con muchas palabras intencionadas y lascivas… Ella no hace "eso", tiene un tacto que respeta. Fallo tuyo allí, Erena.-

-Lo sé. Pero quería probar.- Erena hizo desaparecer la imagen de Tsubasa, regresó a la normalidad con una amplia sonrisa. –La obligaré a sucumbir también.-

Erena se enderezó y aplaudió dos veces. Las lágrimas de Honoka se detuvieron y agudizando su oído, un muchacho se incorporaba en una de las habitaciones. La bruja se marchó abandonando la casa, no le importó yéndose toda desarreglada.

Unas pisadas se aproximaron a Honoka.

 _-¡Mi Señora! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-_ El muchacho se arrodilló ante su líder. _–¿Se encuentra bien? La presencia de la bruja no está, acaso ella…-_

-Va a volver, Rod. Cuando se enfada sabes que deja la casa y se duerme no sé dónde. Regresa cuando se le da la gana.- Honoka se dejó ayudar por el chico para ponerse de pie. –No te preocupes, son sólo unos huesos rotos y unas cuantas quemaduras.- El chico relajó la cara angustiada que tenía. –¿Y Lexi?-

 _-Ella está bien, sólo la puso en un pequeño letargo… Pero Señora, ¿segura que usted está bien? ¿Cuándo nos desharemos de ella? ¡Esto no puede seguir así!-_

-Estoy buscando una oportunidad, ya obtuve lo que quería de ella pero ahora no me la puedo quitar de encima.- Gruñó. Se fue a su habitación y el chico le siguió el paso.

 _-¿Cuándo será ese momento? Tiene mi apoyo para lo que sea.-_ Dijo con seguridad, esperando fuera frente a la puerta.

Honoka se buscaba un nuevo cambio de ropa, así como se cepilló los dientes, se limpió la suciedad y las manchas de sangre seca que quedaron en su piel a causa de la explosión.

-Aún no se me ocurre nada. Ese momento ya surgirá. Ahora ella está haciendo planes para reunirse con Tsubasa…-

 _-¿Con la señorita Tsubasa? ¿Para qué quiere verle?-_

-No lo sé. Qué quiere conversar con ella en una cena, ¿puedes creerlo?- Dijo en tono incrédulo. Salió de la habitación y miró por un momento al chico recargado en el pasillo. –¿Por qué te pareces a ella…?- Musitó.

 _-¿Señora?-_

-Tenemos que reunirnos con ellos. Vamos.-

.

.

La líder y su acompañante se quedaron un momento parados frente a la puerta de la entrada del almacén, escuchando todo el relajo que se escuchaban dentro. Los nocturnos parecían tener una fiesta. Dejó salir un largo suspiro de agotamiento, infló su pecho y se adentró a la bodega.

Todos los vampiros estaban en el centro bailando y gritando al ritmo de la música que tenían a todo volumen, con luces tenues y sus reflectores de colores brillantes. Parecía que se armaron toda una discoteca y se la estaban pasando genial hasta que uno de ellos se percató de la presencia de Honoka.

 _-¡Nuestra reina está aquí!-_ Gritó atrayendo la atención de los vampiros.

Todos se hicieron a un lado abriéndole paso para que se acercara a su trono sin dificultad de moverse entre los presentes. Se sentó en el trono y Rod quedó de escolta a su lado. El chico los miraba con sus orbes verdes desaprobando la actitud de todos ahí.

Se tardaron en apagar la música y encender las luces para alumbrar el lugar que seguía sumergido en penumbras. Guardaron silencio esperando las palabras de Honoka.

-Entiendo que hayan hecho una fiesta porque creyeron que no llegaría. Pero ya estoy aquí.- Dijo con desdén.

 _-¡Cuarenta minutos tarde!-_ Se escuchó más allá de su vista.

 _-¿Nos está dejando tirados? ¡Nos quiere dejar en el olvido!-_ Se oyó un valiente más.

Después de unos abucheos y las voces de todos se alzaron reclamándole cosas, Honoka se puso de pie y el ruido cesó de inmediato.

-Eso, guarde silencio. No quiero escuchar ninguna queja venir de ustedes ahora. ¡Si van a seguir aquí, es obedeciendo mis órdenes sin objeciones! Y me deberán soportar a pesar de todo.- Pasó la vista de un lado a otro a los ojos de algunos cuantos.

 _-¡Si nos vamos, nos matarás!-_ Escuchó una voz aguda. _–Algunos tuvieron suerte de hacer sus vidas pero nosotros no corrimos con la misma suerte. Lo mismo que dices ahora se lo dijiste a dos de tus grupos anteriores. ¡Eres una puta mentirosa!-_

Honoka bajó de la plataforma de un brinco con sus manos entrelazadas por detrás, y se acercó a la orilla de esa multitud. Paseó de un lado a otro mirando a la mayoría que eran jóvenes irresponsables y unos cuantos adultos más allá en el fondo. Todos tenían sus corazones latiendo como el motor de una locomotora, pero un latido destacó sobre los demás. Honoka se volvió ante esa persona:

-Tú.- La señaló, los que estaban cerca de esa chica se apartaron de ella. –Tomaste el coraje para decirlo, efectivamente; acabé con los dos grupos anteriores bajo mi mando que se atrevieron a seguirme. Yo les dije claramente para qué los quería pero decidieron quedarse, no me culpen ahora cuando no aprovecharon la oportunidad de largarse. Y tu cara… tú pasaste por esos dos anteriores grupos, la única obediente que aguantó hasta ahora. Dime, ¿por qué te molestas si sabes cómo te puedo tratar?- Honoka sonrió teniendo su índice cruzando su labios y el pulgar en su mentón.

La chica tembló por la cercanía de la líder, buscó con la mirada a alguien que saliera en su ayuda. Los demás vampiros estaban aterrados como ella y ni locos saldrían en su defensa.

 _-La bruja nos da mejor trato…-_ Dijo entre dientes, después le sostuvo la mirada a Honoka. _–Tú ya no sabes cómo usarnos… Ya no sabes lo que haces.-_

-¿No sé cómo usarlos? ¿Qué no sé lo que hago? ¡¿Qué Erena los trata mejor?!- Gesticuló con movimientos dramáticos. –¿Se han estado viendo a escondidas con ella?- Inquirió con severidad.

La muchacha tragó saliva con pesadez, guardó silencio.

-Bueno, está bien, ya me quedó claro.- Honoka sin pudor atravesó el pecho de la joven y retiró su corazón empuñándolo con fuerza. La chica cayó con el agujero manchando sus ropas. –¿Quieren un uso por el momento?- Alzó su voz levantando el corazón al aire. –¡Vayan todos y tráiganme un corazón humano y de vampiro para mañana! Sepárenlos. Quién no lo haga tendré que reclamar el suyo y el que no asista… lo buscaré hasta por debajo de las rocas. ¡Muevan sus asquerosos cuerpos, ya!-

Los vampiros no dudaron en salir del lugar para dejar a la tirana. Se empujaban unos a otros para salir primeros; Honoka atrapó a otra chica que había tropezado y la arrastró hasta el despacho de la bodega, la sentó y le enterró un palo de escoba en el vientre.

-Dime, ¿qué clase de cosas hablan cuando se reúnen con la bruja?- Torció el palo y la chica lloró.

 _-No… Yo no lo sé…-_

-¡No mientas!- Sacó el palo y lo enterró ahora a uno de sus muslos. La joven retorció el cuello con dolor.

 _-Le digo la verdad, mi reina… Yo apenas me enteré de eso hasta hace nada. No he asistido a ninguna reunión…-_

-Entonces debe ser minoría bien seleccionada por Erena… ¡Tsh! ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

 _-Catorce… Tengo catorce años.-_

-¿Has asesinado a alguien?-

 _-No… no he podido hacerlo.-_

Honoka frunció los labios y le retiró el palo de su muslo. Le indicó que se largara y desapareciera y que jamás volviera a ella o no volvería a ser misericordiosa la próxima vez.

Rod esperaba afuera del despacho a Honoka y se sobresaltó cuando la joven salió corriendo a prisas, después salió la figura de su líder atravesando por la puerta.

-Rod, vas a ser de espía de nuevo. Buscaras a las personas dentro del grupo que trabajen a escondidas con Erena. Y en silencio me informaras de tus progresos.- Dijo mostrándole una seriedad impecable al de ojos verdes.

 _-Lo haré. ¿Usted qué hará por ahora?-_ Le miró inquisidor.

-Estoy enojada. Debo ir a sacar la ira de mi cuerpo.-

.

.

Al día siguiente en la mansión, donde se escuchaban gritos por todos sus corredores; Kotori iba detrás de un animal emplumado que corría a toda velocidad por su vida.

-¡Vuelve aquí! No va a dolerte, bueno, no estoy segura de nada pero me esforzaré por no lastimarte.-

Con el cuerpo inclinado, sus manos ya estaban cerca de atrapar a la gallina pero estaba tan ensimismada por tenerla que no se percató del cruce de Tsubasa; chocando con ella le tumbó la bandeja que llevaba su desayuno en las manos.

-Minami, ¿estás bien? ¿No te golpeé muy fuerte, o sí?- Se acercó a Kotori para revisarla.

-Estoy bien… la gallina escapó de su jaula.- Dijo en tono cansino sacudiéndose sus ropas y levantándose de donde esta tirada. –Rayos, no te vi. Discúlpame por tu desayuno.- Miró la taza quebrada y su café regado y más allá unos huevos revueltos. –No te enojes, limpiaré esto y te haré el desayuno yo misma.-

Tsubasa notó que en ningún momento le miro a los ojos. Kotori recogía el desastre que provocó en silencio.

-Yo lo haré.- Dijo con serenidad retirándole de las manos los trozos de cerámica de la taza. –Tú ve y atrapa a esa gallina.- Le sonrió cuando sus ojos se cruzaron por un instante.

Vio desaparecer a Kotori y unas pisadas se detuvieron detrás de Tsubasa; echó un vistazo y se devolvió a recoger el desayuno perdido cuando notó quién era.

-Me asusté cuando escuché la taza…- Dijo Umi con una mano apoyada al pecho.

-¿Creíste que me volví loca y me comía a Minami?-

-Ah, bueno, no…-

-La loca es la gallina, se ha escapado de su jaula tres veces esta mañana.- Se levantó con la bandeja en sus manos y se volvió a Umi, susurrándole. –A lo mejor sospecha que la usaremos de experimento.-

Emprendió camino a la cocina y Umi la siguió.

-Bueno, después de todo debemos saber que pasaría antes de que Kotori aplique su magia en ti. No sabemos que pueda pasar, si volverás a ser tú…- Fue apagando su voz a medida que pronunciaba las últimas palabras. Se generó un silencio.

Sólo el ruido de los trastos rotos yendo a la basura y el nuevo simple desayuno que se hacía Tsubasa se escuchaba.

-¿Quieres waffles con chocolate?- El repentino cambio de ánimo atrajo la atención de Umi. –¿Quieres endulzarte un poco y dejar los malos pensamientos?- El verde ojo se quedó observando los ámbares que no resistieron la mirada. Los apartó de ella.

-Tampoco sabemos cómo puede afectar el hechizo a Kotori…- Umi hizo un gesto atormentado. –¿Qué pasaría si las pierdo? ¿Qué más perderé? Todo está muy jodido…-

-¿Me estás agregando a mí también? Es lindo recibir tu cariño.- Vaciló Tsubasa.

-Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, ¿te lo preguntas? Tengo miedo de todo, no hay día que no piense como podrían acabar las cosas si nos volvemos a topar con Honoka…-

-Lo siento. Es mi culpa…-

¿Cuántas veces se ha disculpado Tsubasa? Ya había perdido la cuenta y no se cansaría de disculparse las veces necesarias…

Apiló en un plato una torre de waffles; entre cada uno iba una cobertura de betún de chocolate, cuando estaba cubriendo la cima de la torre de panes con chocolate de manera minuciosa, sintió unos brazos rodearle la cintura.

-Me siento tan alejada de las pocas personas que me rodean…- Dijo Umi enterrando su rostro en la espalda de la castaña, inhaló aquella _"peste"_ que pasó a sus narices como una fragancia hogareña, su olfato se había acostumbrado a ella.

-Sonoda, yo…-

-Umi. Llámame Umi. ¿Cuándo me llamarás así?- Tsubasa apretó los labios cuando sintió el agarre más fuerte.

-Minami está en la casa. Si te ve haciendo esto, no me la voy a acabar con sus gritos.- Rió y se giró dentro del círculo del abrazo y apoyó su mano en la mejilla de Umi, se sentía ardiendo, y advirtió las pupilas dilatadas. –Amaneciste sensible hoy, ¿qué pasa?- Dijo muy tenue.

-Tal vez, es porque tuve una pesadilla…- Umi giró su cabeza y besó la palma de Tsubasa.

Ante eso, Tsubasa llenó los dedos de su mano libre con el betún de chocolate para embarrárselo en la cara a Umi, ésta retrocedió; le había caído en las pestañas y aunque no dañaba, igual cerraba los ojos por inercia.

-¿Qué soñaste?- Preguntó, se mostró jovial cuando Umi se limpiaba con el dedo el dulce y lo lamía a la vez. –¿Fue demasiado malo como para que te comportes tan melosa?-

-No sabría cómo explicarlo. Es muy raro y lo recuerdo por partes.- Contestó.

-¿Me permitirías echar un vistazo?- Tsubasa se indicó con el índice su sien.

-No. Hay una parte del sueño que no quiero que… sepas…- Agachó la cabeza escondiendo sus mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas.

-Lo respetaré.- Dijo con energía y entró en modo serio. –¿Qué es lo malo que recuerdas?-

-Había… había una horda enfurecida tratando de linchar a alguien, estaban muy enojados. Ah, y luego una mesa larga partida a la mitad con mucha comida regada por los suelos. Había también un campo abierto con sangre esparcida, unos cuerpos al fondo y… Honoka riéndose con una desquiciada risa sujetando la extremidad de un brazo…-

-¿Eso es todo?-

-… Tú estabas fuera de sí…- Alzó los ojos y se enderezó con firmeza. Con semblante más serio que opacó el de Tsubasa. –Era lo más aterrador que vi.-

-Fue sólo un sueño, Sonoda.- Se sentó comenzando a cortar los waffles y disponiéndose a comer. –¿Quieres un poco? Relájate, te asustaste mucho, no tiene sentido que tu mente te juegue malos ratos.-

-¡Se sintió demasiado real!- Umi golpeó la mesa con ambas manos y el vaso de leche se batió por toda la superficie. –Me levante sudando, estaba muy sofocada y, y…-

Los latidos acelerados de Umi resonaron en los tímpanos de Tsubasa como si estuviera bajo dentro de una gran campana, su cuerpo se estremeció. En verdad se le miraba atormentada y débil y de alguna forma se lo estaba transmitiendo, la envolvió un aura desprotegida sin fuerza de saber qué hacer. Umi no tenía idea de cómo seguir.

-Se me han quitado las ganas… de comer.- Dijo por lo bajo, a pesar de ya haber comido cierta cantidad de waffles, tiró la comida. _"Qué pecado"_ pensó, al deshacerse de más de sus alimentos de esa manera. Pero le dio asco, una sensación en su estómago que le dolía, todo su interior se revolvía. –Voy a salir a caminar.- Dijo como excusa para salir de ahí.

-¡Tsubasa!-

Umi se aferró de nuevo a ella como lo había hecho antes, y no pretendía soltarla. El caliente aliento estaba traspasando la tela de la blusa de la vampira, un escalofrío le recorrió de manera electrizante por cada uno de sus miembros.

-Sonoda… deja esto. N-No tienes de que preocuparte. ¡Minami nos va a ver! Suéltame…-

Con un rápido movimiento Umi puso bocabajo a Tsubasa sobre la mesa, se echó encima de ella para que no se levantara e intentara algo. Todo el peso de Umi lo sentía sobre sus glúteos, aprisionándola de manera seductora.

-¡Sonoda! ¡¿Qué tienes?!-

-¿De qué me estoy perdiendo?- Se escuchó otra voz con la compañía de cacareos y el sonido de alas batirse.

Tsubasa volteó a la entrada observando a Kotori de pie, con una mirada fría puesta en ella, sosteniendo en sus brazos a la gallina que aleteaba por escaparse. Sintió que Umi se afianzó más a su cuerpo cuando escuchó la voz de la presente.

-M-Minami, yo… esto en verdad que no es lo que parece… ¡aunque lo parece! ¡En verdad! Sonoda está actuando extraño.-

-Umi-chan.- La llamó con tono autoritario pero la nombrada siguió afianzándose más a Tsubasa con sonoros suspiros. –¡Umi-chan!- Distorsionó su voz y la gallina entró en pánico. –¡Déjala, ya!-

De alguna forma Umi se echó atrás a regañadientes levantando las manos en rendición, sosteniéndole la mirada a Kotori. Desde sus labios le emitió un rugido mostrándole los dientes afilados confrontando la ira de la chica.

-¿Me estás gruñendo? ¡Lo estás haciendo!- Dijo indignada. –¿Por qué actúas como un animal?-

Las cosas se estaban poniendo tensas cuando Umi se inclinó amenazante y desprendía la alta temperatura corporal, el ambiente se estaba acalorando por su causa. Kotori y Tsubasa se alertaron porque la loba no paraba de emitir sus gruñidos más sonoros.

-¡Qué actitud tan tonta, Umi-chan!-

La mandíbula de Umi se abrió y su tabique nasal se arrugó cuando volvió a mostrar los dientes, avanzó a Kotori lentamente, ésta reparó que no vacilaba y soltó la gallina en intento de huir. Iba a morderla.

-¡Ey, Umi!- Tsubasa se interpuso con rapidez entre las dos chicas, apoyó una mano en el pecho del lobo que estaba a punto de ser desencadenado. –Umi…- Volvió a llamarla con tono decepcionado.

Umi emitió un sonido agudo, un lloriqueo de animal regañado, miró a Tsubasa y se volvió a abrazar a ella desconsolada.

-¿La llamaste por su…? Qué… ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¡No estoy entendiendo nada!-

-Lo siento, Minami. Ni yo sé que le está pasando…- Umi enterró la nariz al cuello de Tsubasa, olfateándola. –S-Sonoda… ya…-

-Si lo van a hacer que no sea frente de mí, o me veré obligada a enterrarle a Umi el puñal de plata. Par de degeneradas…- Sentenció Kotori y se fue a buscar la gallina. Con una actitud malhumorada.

-No, Minami, ¡por favor!- El cuerpo de Umi estaba muy caliente, como si tuviera fiebre. Tsubasa no podía despegársela. –¡Minami, ayúdame! Tsh, Sonoda ya detente, ¿no eras la primera en decirme pervertida?-

-No sé… que estoy… haciendo…- Contestó con dificultad. –Es instinto… me gustas…-

-¿Huh? ¡Oh, no, no, no! Esto es muy repentino, Sonoda. ¡Es muy malo!-

-¿Lo es?- Umi se desprendió un poco del abrazo, Tsubasa con el poco espacio que había entre sus rostros notó una tonalidad violeta en sus ojos; un degradado que no hacía desaparecer el bello color ámbar, combinándolos así los dos colores de manera tenue y melancólica.

-Sonoda… esto… ¡Ven conmigo!- La jaló de la muñeca y se la llevó hasta el patio, le indicó que se quitara los zapatos. La castaña desenredó la manguera y abrió el grifo para que el agua saliera.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Preguntó Umi ya descalza.

-¿No es obvio?- Apuntó a Umi mojándola. –Bañarte para que se te baje lo caliente.-

Tsubasa daba vueltas para empapar completa a Umi, que ella por su parte, luchaba por quitarle la manguera de las manos; y cuando se acercaba lo suficiente recibía un chorro en la cara distrayéndola. Entre risas y arrebatos no sintieron la presencia de Kotori, que estaba de vuelta con la gallina entre sus brazos, luchando por escapar.

Aquello más que hacer enojar a Umi, notó que le estaba divirtiendo y disfrutaba del momento siguiéndole el juego a la castaña. De un momento a otro pasaron a estar tiradas jugando luchitas para ver quien mojaba a quién.

-Parecen niñas pequeñas…- Kotori suspiró rodando los ojos.

.

.

En otro punto de la ciudad. Erena estaba sentada con los ojos cerrados, parecía estar relajada y en ese instante una sonrisa satisfecha curvó sus labios. Los abrió lentamente y dejó salir una carcajada, a lo que uno de los nocturnos que pasaba frente a ella se desconcertó:

 _-¿Qué es tan gracioso, señorita?-_ Preguntó el hombre que llevaba varias opciones de mantel en sus brazos.

-La juventud es tan agradable. Por eso me encanta aprovecharla en todos los sentidos. Al menos, ya he dejado un _Teaser_ de la cena a una de ellas.-

El hombre ladeó su cabeza, no comprendía de lo que estaba hablando.

 _-Um, ¿dónde dejo esto?-_ Preguntó alzando los manteles.

-¿En dónde más? ¿Es que eres tonto? ¡En la mesa!- La bruja se levantó de sus comodidad y lo llevó al gran salón donde estaba el gran y extenso comedor.

El vampiro acomodó los manteles sobre la mesa con delicadeza, alineándolos para que no se vieran arrugados. Otras vampiras llegaron a la habitación con velas y floreros para decorar los alrededores.

Erena se había estado buscando un buen palacio y ya estaba haciendo todos sus arreglos para su cena con Tsubasa. Sonrió ante la idea de volver a compartir la mesa con ella una vez más después de tantos años que había desaparecido de su vida, se fue sin decir nada y ahora regresaba en medio de todo el desastre con intenciones de terminar con su existencia, eso lo intentaría; pues aun había otros estorbos de por medio que se lo impedían.

 _-¿Algo más, señorita?-_ La muchacha la sacó de sus pensamientos. _–¿Cree que necesite más decorativos por allá?-_

-No. Sólo quiero centrarme en esta sala, no me importan las demás habitaciones. Sólo usaré ésta parte del palacio. Sigan decorando la mesa, que quiero que todo salga romántico.- Le sonrió y la chica asintió tomando notas en su libreta.

.

.

 _-Mi Señora, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?-_ Rod quien estaba al lado de Honoka, la miró con desconcierto. _–¿Para qué necesita eso?-_ Dijo en voz baja.

Frente a ella, estaba una fila de nocturnos que en orden dejaban en unos recipientes de plásticos, en separado; corazones humanos como de vampiros también, era la tarea que les había encomendado la noche anterior; la reina debía lucir firme y con confianza en sus mandatos ante todos ellos, de manera imponente.

-En realidad, no tengo idea de que voy a hacer con tantos corazones…- Dijo por lo bajo, para no ser escuchada por los presentes. –Tenía que cerrarles la boca y mantenerlos en movimiento con algo.-

 _-Que les ordenara asesinar de los suyos, les ha afectado.-_

-Ya veré que hago. Por cierto, Rod, ¿cómo va lo de Erena?-

 _-¿Observa aquél nocturno de allá, el de la gorra?-_ Honoka al ubicar al sujeto conversando con otros más allá del almacén, asintió. _–Pues él asiste a las reuniones de la bruja. Esta tarde voy a seguirlo.-_

-Mantenme informada.-

Honoka se levantó de su trono y aplaudió para atraer la atención de los vampiros.

-Escuchen: Rod estará a cargo por ahora. Continúen obedeciendo mis órdenes a través de él. Ya sabe qué hacer ante una objeción que se le presente.- Terminó el comunicado para sus lacayos y se volvió a ver al chico. –Cuando terminen de depositar los corazones, llévalos a casa.- El chico asintió en respuesta.

Honoka se marchó del almacén para emprender camino por la ciudad. Como siempre, caminaba con tranquilidad por las banquetas sonriéndoles inocentemente a las personas que se cruzaban ante ella. Sabían bien quién era; se apartaban horrorizados y otros salían corriendo por sus vidas, le causaba gracia ver las expresiones de terror que tenían los transeúntes, saber que le temían.

Su caminata la llevó a un local en especial, a un _Sex Shop._ Se tomó la barbilla pensativa antes de entrar.

-Mn, ¿qué me falta? ¿Qué me hace falta que no tenga ya?- Sin darse muchos rodeos entró a la tienda.

La mujer del mostrador tenía una sonrisa al escuchar la campanada cuando se abrió la puerta, pero pronto desapareció al ver quién era la que cruzaba por su mostrador.

 _-No… No tú otra vez.-_ La mujer se le tensó todo el cuerpo.

-Hace rato que no vengo a ver tu mercancía. ¿Tienes cosas nuevas?- Preguntó Honoka recargándose en el mostrador, apoyando su mano en el mentón.

 _-Al final de la tienda está lo que nos acaba de llegar, algo podría interesarle.-_

Honoka sonrió y se fue a la dirección donde le indicaron.

-Látigos ya no… Tal vez algo como, ¿esto?- Agarró de la estantería el empaque de un cinturón con arnés de considerable tamaño. –Sería interesante para la próxima que Maki se porte mal. ¿Qué más, qué más…?-

Agarró unas esposas, lencería para la talla de Maki, aceite comestible sabor a frutillas, perfume afrodisiaco y con todo eso regresó al mostrador.

-Es todo lo que llevaré. Embólsalo.-

 _-¿No lo va a pagar, verdad…?-_

-¿Quieres que te pague como la última vez?- Habló con voz distorsionada dándole la vuelta al mostrador para llegar a ella. La mujer tembló y chilló por su cercanía. –Cállate y embólsalos.-

La mujer metió torpemente cada producto en unas bolsas oscuras y Honoka las tomó.

 _-Gracias por su compra…-_ La mujer agachó la cabeza.

-Qué va, gracias a ti.- Tras un guiño de ojo salió de la tienda.

Cruzó unas cuantas cuadras alejándose y perdiéndose en las calles, y por alguna extraña razón sentía que alguien le observaba. Bueno, cualquiera le observaría por temor, para medir sus movimientos; pero presentía una mirada en especial que la seguía a todas partes. Sin voltear atrás, ni a ningún lado le hizo parecer a su acosador que no le importaba. Honoka dio la vuelta en un callejón que llevaba a otro cruce de las calles.

Cuando el acosador la siguió hasta allí, ya no estaba.

-Mierda…-

-Con que eras tú.- La voz vino de lo alto, desde una escalera de emergencia del mismo edificio. Aterrizó y se puso frente a la chica. –Qué mal costumbre de espiar a las personas, Nico.-

La pelinegra la escaneaba de pies a cabeza, se mantuvo firme ante su presencia. No le haría flaquear por nada.

-Vi tu cabeza hueca y sólo quería confirmar que eras tú. Te ves… detestable.- Dijo con tono arrogante.

-¿Y esos respetos? ¿No tienes miedo de hablarme así? Qué atrevida~.- Honoka sujetó la muñeca de Nico pero al instante del contacto la apartó. –Ow, ow, ¡joder!-

-Me baño con verbena todos los días.- Dijo socarronamente.

-Así que, no puedo tocarte ni manipularte…- Rió con ironía. –Increíble las hierbas de Umi.-

-Y bien, ¿dónde la tienes?- De repente Nico cambió a cara seria, Honoka se mostró vacilante ante la insistencia de los ojos carmín. –Tú debes tenerla oculta.-

-¿De quién hablas, Nico? Porque no mejor me cuentas sobre lo que han hecho, ¿se han divertido?-

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?!-

-¿Te refieres a Maki, no? Ella desde cuando que está muerta.-

-No… Estás mintiendo.-

-¿Crees que miento? Mira, aquí tengo algo… ah, sí, aquí.- Dejó la bolsa sobre la tapa del contenedor de basura, sacó su celular y después de unos cuantos deslizamientos de dedo le mostró la pantalla. –Ésta es de un día antes de sacarle el corazón.-

La fotografía mostraba a Maki con el estómago abierto y sus intestinos de afuera. Nico al ver la grotesca imagen de un manotazo hizo que Honoka tirara el celular.

-¡Maldita idiota! ¡Maldita enferma! ¡Eres un asco!- Los dientes de Nico rechinaban de la tensión de su mandíbula y apretó los puños con fuerza dispuestos a dar lucha.

-¿Al menos te preocupaba la pelirroja?- Nico silenció. –¡Te pregunté que si te preocupaba!- Alzó la voz. –¿Sabías que le gustabas? Yo fui la única que lo sabía y decidí apoyarla, pero después vino la graduación y tú no la tomaste en cuenta. Decidiste dejarla mal parada con ese asqueroso sentimiento que no fue correspondido. Pobre niña… Pero, yo…- Honoka se señaló a sí misma con el índice a su pecho. –Yo estuve a su lado, siempre; ella llegó a cambiar su amor por alguien como yo. ¿Te imaginas lo destrozada que estuvo para enamorarse de mí?-

-¡Cállate! Ella eligió a la Honoka torpe, no lo que eres ahora. Y entiendo su desdicha… No estaba interesada en ella…-

-¡Exacto! Si se lo hubieras dicho en la cara, no te hubiera esperado, pero no fue así… Lástima, terminó muerta… Pero no te preocupes, antes de todo yo… saboreé los rincones de su cuerpo, le di placer para que su alma se fuera tranquila.- Le susurró lo último al oído.

Nico la apartó y le dio una bofetada que resonó en todo lo largo del callejón. La mejilla de Honoka se puso roja por el roce de la verbena y ardor.

-Puto monstruo. Vas a morir.- Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Nico, y empezó a soltarle puñetazos al pecho. –¡Vas a morir! ¡Muere de una vez y déjanos vivir! ¡Déjanos vivir sin miedo!-

Honoka al ver su reacción abrió los brazos y rodeó el torso de Nico, estrechándola. A Nico se le subió la cólera como nunca por la acción, por la burla que eso significaba para ella. Honoka se burla del sufrir de las personas y juega con sus sentimientos, eso es lo que hace, se dijo Nico. Sus brazos quedaban atrapados en el círculo y no podía apartarla como era debido.

Honoka a pesar de sentir el ardor que le provocaba rozar su piel con la de la pelinegra, dejó pasarlo, y continuó estrujándola más a su cuerpo con una mirada sin emoción sobre sus hombros.

-Nunca la quisiste y nunca la tendrás en el otro lado.- Soltó esas palabras cerca del delgado cuello. –Buen provecho.- Finalizó clavándole los dientes.

La quemazón estaba enrojeciéndole los labios al grado de humear y dejarle a carne viva, la sangre que pasaba por su garganta le irritaba, era como lijas raspándole el esófago.

Verbena, eso era; Nico también bebía verbena y su sistema estaba lleno de éste, haciéndole difícil a Honoka digerir la sangre, se detuvo cuando se sintió mareada. Con los alrededores de la boca quemada y mirada perdida.

Nico se presionó la herida y cayó al suelo de rodillas, había bebido lo suficiente para dejarle las piernas carentes de fuerza. Alzó su par de carmín a Honoka, y ésta tambaleaba sus pasos y después de un rato cayó al suelo en seco, trató de apoyarse pero volvió a estampar el rostro al suelo.

-Jodeeer…- Se escuchó su queja antes de cerrar sus ojos.

Nico al advertir ninguna señal de movimiento en ella, sacó su celular y buscó un contacto en específico.

 _-¿Hola? ¿Yazawa, qué sucede?-_ Se escuchó en la línea.

-Me topé con Honoka… Tienes que venir rápido, Tsubasa.-

 _-¿Cómo pasó? ¿Estás bien?-_

-Sólo cállate y ven. Te enviaré la dirección de dónde estamos. Apresúrate.- Colgó y escribió la dirección de las calles y las especificaciones del callejón. Una vez enviado volvió a presionar la herida y esperar. Su vista se estaba nublando y empezaba a cabecear.

Más de 17 minutos habían transcurrido y al otro extremo del callejón se asomaba Tsubasa asegurándose que era el callejón correcto, cuando divisó el cuerpo de Nico se apresuró hasta llegar a ella.

Levantó su rostro pálido y lo golpeó levemente para hacerla reaccionar, reparó la herida de su cuello.

-Yazawa, ya estoy aquí.- Tsubasa se mordió la muñeca por instinto para hacerla beber y que se recuperara pero, su sangre era negra y espesa; estaba infectada, no le serviría de nada. Continuó zarandeándola, sacó de su pequeña mochila un paño que remojó con alcohol. –Vas a ponerte bien, aguanta.- Nico por fin abría los ojos y apartó a la castaña con lentitud y ante el dolor del alcohol en su cuello.

-Mejor deberías… ver eso.- Apuntó al cuerpo de Honoka. –Asegúrate de que esté noqueada por la verbena.-

Tsubasa se enderezó y se acercó con cautela al cuerpo de Honoka, la movió con el pie y para asegurase mejor sacó una jeringa de su mochila y le pinchó el cuello.

-Con otra dosis de verbena extra no se levantara en un rato.- Se giró a Nico. –¿Cómo se encontraron? Es más, ¿qué hacemos con ella? Esto no estaba previsto. Salí de casa sin avisarle a Sonoda y a Minami. Tengo la mente en blanco…- Regresó la vista a Honoka.

-Ugh, mira esto.- Cuando Nico logró levantarse y recoger el celular de Honoka, le mostró la fotografía de Maki. –Ella la asesinó… me lo confesó antes de caer. Deberías matarla, ya.-

Tsubasa miró lo decidida que estaba Nico, con esos ojos flameantes y su tono imponente sin vacilo en ellos. Tenía la oportunidad, la tenía fácil y regalada frente a ella, sólo era cuestión de atravesar su pecho. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Sólo se limitó a cargarla para llevarla en la espalda. Nico la observó curiosa.

-¿Qué diablos haces?-

-¿No te gustaría preguntarle más cosas? ¿Saber la verdad?-

.

.

 _-¿Dónde estás? Llevas horas ahí fuera para decir que es sólo es una caminata.-_ La voz de Umi sonaba algo irritada por el teléfono. _–¿A qué horas piensas volver?-_

-Uh, Sonoda, creo que lo mejor es que me quede un rato más fuera de casa, por tu bien y el mío. Además, puedes acompañar a Minami a buscar lo que falta para el hechizo. Pasa un rato con ella. –Tsubasa echaba constantes vistazos a la pelinegra que se acercaba a ver a Honoka.

 _-Tienes que estar aquí para buscar la piedra.-_

-No, no es necesario. Ya les indiqué dónde está. Mira… sólo acompaña a Minami y has las paces con ella no sé, tranquiliza el asunto, ¿sí?- Colgó sin esperar la contestación de Umi. La pelinegra se aproximó a ella.

-¿Problemas con la amante?-

-No diga eso, Yazawa. Mejor pensemos que haremos con ella.-

Honoka estaba amarrada con sojas mojadas de verbena, eso la tenía inmóvil alrededor de un pilar de concreto. Cuando Nico se puso enfrente la abofeteó para despertarla. No reaccionó, e intercambió miradas con Tsubasa que se encogió de hombros. Volvió a abofetearle con ganas.

-¡Ay! Oye… trátame con cariño.- Honoka abrió los ojos, las miró por turnos y se vio en la situación en la que estaba. Observó sus alrededores, ¿era un edificio en construcción? –Bien, ¿cuánto piden mis secuestradores?- Se expresó con gracia.

Nico volvió alzar la mano con intención de golpearla de nuevo pero Tsubasa la sujetó con fuerza.

-Oye, ¿cómo es que tú si puedes tocarla? A ti no te quema…- Honoka puso un puchero.

-Sí me quema, pero no lo siento por el veneno de Sonoda. A veces no siento lo daños superficiales de mi cuerpo.- Respondió Tsubasa con serenidad.

-Ah, sí… Olvidé que tus sensaciones deben de estar jodidas. ¿Aún no te sacan las babas de Umi de tu cuerpo? Bueno, creo que eso es muy obvio considerando que tienes un parche como pirata en la cara. ¿Entonces que rayos han estado haciendo todo este tiempo? Veo que nada, al menos ustedes siguen luciendo igual de mediocres. Tú, Tsubasa, tan lamentable de aspecto y tuerta, ¿no extrañas ver con claridad con tus oculares?- Honoka rodó los ojos a dirección de Nico. –Y tú, ¿crees que puedas hacer algo? No eres más que una flácida y frágil humana que, hasta que no muere alguien quieres enmendar tu inutilidad.-

-¿Puedo romperle la boca?- Preguntó molesta Nico a la castaña.

-Qué no te piquen sus palabras, Yazawa. Está claro que Honoka se ve en un aprieto.-

-¿Esto es un aprieto? Por favor, Tsubasa, mi vida~ ¿Cómo puedes decir eso con la pasividad que te cargas? Ustedes deberían ya saberlo; están frente a la persona que a ti te sacará el _"corazón"_ …- Le dijo a Tsubasa, y después a Nico: –Y a ti romperte el cuello. Pero antes podría hacer cosas con sus cuerpos y…-

-Bien, bien pero antes, yo quiero saber esto.- Tsubasa le mostró la bolsa oscura, donde tenía los juguetes del _Sex Shop_. –¿Para qué quieres esto?- Inquirió sin mostrar una expresión de interés y mantuvo el mismo tono de voz, pasivo ante ella. Bien es sabido, que tenía que cuidar su temperamento.

-Eso es de Erena. Tiene unos gustos especiales.- Respondió susurrante y sin flaquear ante el cuestionamiento.

-¿Y lo aplica con quién? ¿Contigo?- Se unió Nico enarcando una ceja. –No sabía que te gustaba que te maltrataran.-

Honoka soltó una risotada con gracia, mirando las expresiones de las chicas.

-Diablos, ¡Mátala ya, Tsubasa!-

-Por tus fotos en tu celular, veo que… tenías a Nishikino en alguna parte. Si vemos el fondo parece estar encerrada en algún lugar. ¿Dónde la tienes? Sigue con vida, ¿verdad?- Tsubasa se acercó más al lado de Honoka.

-Ya le respondí eso a Nico antes, ¿sigue sin creerme? ¿No son lo suficiente explicitas las imágenes para ustedes? La descuarticé y le saqué el corazón después. Tengo más cosas geniales para probar con cada una de ustedes que interfieren en mi vida. Las haré llorar como nunca mientras me suplican por una misericordia que nunca recibirán.-

-¿Realmente, no te queda algo de control?- Preguntó temerosa Tsubasa. –A mí me queda… no sé, dos por ciento.-

-No hace falta libre albedrío, querida. He cambiado mi interruptor. Humanidad apagada. Estoy en modo de regulador de velocidad. Te lo recomiendo, a ver si así dejas de sufrir.- Dijo con suma tranquilidad.

-¿Así que de verdad no te queda nada dentro?- Tsubasa frunció el entrecejo.

-¡Nope! Sólo mi sentido del humor y una apreciación renovada por el arte de la tortura.- Respondió con una sonrisa.

Nico resopló y sólo se apartó de ellas, se masajeó la frente. Esa mujer no tenía remedio, no se podía hablar con ella.

-Puedo ayudarte a recuperar tu humanidad.-

-Sé que puedes, y no quiero. He visto como acaba esto, y créeme, la humanidad no puede salvarme de esto.-

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Inquirió Tsubasa de nuevo.

-Estoy hablando del infierno, querida. No el tipo de infierno que te tiene atrapada a ti en esa miserable piedra. El infierno de fuego y azufre. Lo he visto.- Honoka desvió su mirada con curiosidad, como si se perdiera en ese recuerdo. –Lo he visto de cerca. Probado, tocado. Está más allá de su reputación y como lo pintan algunos…-

-Lo que dices no tienes sentido.- Se apartó Tsubasa esta vez un poco, rascó su nuca con desconcierto. ¿A dónde quería llegar Honoka?

-Nada de esto lo tuvo, nunca, desde un principio…-

-¿No te arrepientes de nada? ¡¿De nada?! ¿No te pasa por la mente la imagen de las personas sufriendo?-

-Tsubasa no tiene caso. Ya es demasiado para preguntarle eso a estas alturas.- Contestó Nico desde su lugar. Tsubasa negó con la cabeza.

-Ya nada me importa.- Dijo con voz queda, Tsubasa regresó su mirada a ella.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué has apagado el interruptor de tu humanidad?-

-He arrancado el interruptor de la pared. No hay interruptor, Tsubasa, porque no hay esperanza. Cada gota de sangre que he derramado, cada cuerpo que he drenado, cada mala decisión que he tomado, ha sellado mi destino. Mi camino y tu camino, no son el mismo. Tu futuro es sin duda más feliz que el mío.-

-No…-

-Entiéndelo. Mi vida está acabada. Mi vida ha estado acabada durante todos estos meses, Tsubasa. Desde que me quitaste la vida.- Se expresó sin emoción y con voz muy suave. –Tal como le quitaré la vida a las que quedan por ahí.-

-Tsubasa, no lo pienses más. ¡Mátala!- Gritó Nico exasperada.

-¿Qué, me tienen aquí para matarme? Aahh, ya veo. Tsubasa tú eres una heroína, y los héroes no matan a sangre fría. No lo harías, no a mí…-

Tsubasa observó a Honoka por un momento, se sintió a flaquear al ver sus ojos llenos de tormento. _"Qué ojos tan engañosos"_ pensó, no pudo desviar la vista de ellos a pesar del carente brillo y que no fueran sinceros. Sin más, dio unos pasos para apoyar su frente con la suya. _"Quiero saber que pasa por tu cabeza",_ así que tras ese pensamiento agarró con fuerza los laterales de la cabeza de Honoka y decidió indagar en su mente.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡No mires! ¡Suéltame!- Honoka movía la cabeza con brusquedad para zafarse del agarre de Tsubasa. –¡Déjame! ¡Qué me dejes te digo!-

-Está haciendo lo mismo que con Hanayo…- Se dijo a sí mismas Nico apartada viendo la escena.

Había algo que no le permitía a Tsubasa indagar más, era como una barrera tras otra y otra que bloqueaba cualquier información. Era oscuro, se sintió ser devorada por la locura que albergaba dentro y tras todo eso sólo logró ver una imagen, más bien a alguien. El rostro de Anju sonriéndole con descaro y echándola fuera de aquél lugar, que abandonara la mente de Honoka.

Nico advirtió que Tsubasa la estaba pasando mal, escuchó sus gruñidos quejumbrosos provenir de sus labios temblorosos y de pronto una fuerza inexplicable la apartó lejos de Honoka. Miró que la frente de la líder estaba roja con una marca extraña y de esta salía sangre que ensuciaba su rostro. La pelinegra se acercó a ella, estaba inconsciente así que Nico se aproximó lo antes posible hasta donde Tsubasa fue disparada y apreció lo mismo en ella, la marca que tenía Honoka en su frente estaba en la de Tsubasa…

-Oye, Tsubasa… ¡Arriba, levántate! Ay, no…- La sacudía con la mano en el pecho. –Vamos, levántate. No estés jugando, muévete ya.- Echó un vistazo a sus espaldas para ver a Honoka y seguía en las mismas. –Mierda… ¿Qué hago?-

— o —

 _-¡Tsubasa! ¡Tsubasa!- La joven de ojos azules y joviales alzó su mano para que la nombrada la viera al pie de los anchos y largos escalones del palacio. Tsubasa al notarla corrió hasta llegar a ella._

 _-Honoka…- Se quedó observándola de pies a cabeza, asombrada. –Llevas un hermoso vestido, el sastre te lo ha dejado a la medida. Puedo notar tus bonitas curvas.- Se expresó con honestidad, y el rostro de Honoka se enrojeció violentamente._

 _Y no había de porque mentirle, se miraba preciosa con el vestido del Renacimiento del intenso rojo como el rubí. Alrededor de la cintura lucía una fina cadena engarzada con brillantes piedras rojas. Las mismas gemas adornaban sus cabellos jengibres. Cuando se movía, la misma seda centellaba como llamas pasionales, tan vivientes. Por otro lado, Tsubasa lucía ataviada con prendas del Renacimiento: jubón y calzas y justillo ribeteado en piel. Y no podía faltar su sombrero con una plumilla blanca._

 _-Tsubasa, no debes vestir como caballero, ¿qué sucede si te atrapan?- Dijo con tono preocupante. Pero aparte de eso, se miraba tan elegante y atractiva. No podía negárselo._

 _-Tenías que venir con acompañante, además, sé que deseabas tanto como yo estar presentes en la celebración.- Le tendió un brazo para que lo cogiera. –Por favor, permítame llevarla, mi lady.-_

 _Honoka cogió su brazo y con su mano libre alzó un poco el peso de su vestido que se balanceaba desde su cintura. Subieron los escalones y traspasaron las dos enormes estatuas clásicas de la entrada del palacio, las dos puertas se abrieron al interior y ya estaban de pie en una habitación grande y hermosa, el techo alto estaba profusamente esculpido, el suelo estaba recubierto de mármol blanco._ _Había más estatuas a lo largo de las paredes, colocadas en hornacinas. Es una habitación de tanta magnificencia._

 _Tsubasa al caminar al lado de la belleza de Honoka, no podía dejar de mirarla, no podía apartar la vista de esa mujer, ni mucho menos porque le hacía sentir feliz apreciar su inocencia que denotaba su rostro cada vez que la joven se quedaba maravillada._

 _-No puede ser, ya están bailando.- Dijo Honoka viendo el centro del lugar las parejas al son de la música clásica. Observó con ojos de cachorro a Tsubasa._

 _-¿Mi lady, le gustaría bailar?- Tsubasa colocó la mano sobre su corazón e hizo una reverencia; luego le tendió la mano._

 _Honoka lanzó una carcajada. Al tomar su mano sintió más la calidez de sus dedos, y éstos después pasaron a su espalda descubierta para encaminarla. Levantó un poco el vestido y empezó a bailar._

 _Fue fantástico, como volar, y sus cuerpos conocían cada movimiento que efectuaban. Bailaron dando vueltas y más vueltas por aquella habitación, en perfecta sintonía, juntas. Se había ensimismado la una a la otra que las personas desaparecieron. Tsubasa reía mirándola, con esos ojos verdes centellando divertidos. Honoka se sentía hermosa, preparada y alerta para cualquier cosa. No recordaba cuando se había divertido como si fuese una niña, una misma felicidad que inundaba a las madres al ver a sus hijos dar sus primeros pasos._

 _Poco a poco, no obstante, la sonrisa de Tsubasa se desvaneció y su baile fue deteniéndose. Por fin, Honoka quedó inmóvil rodeada en el círculo de sus brazos. Los ojos esmeraldas de Tsubasa ya no parecían divertidos, sino feroces y ardientes. Honoka la miró con sobriedad, sin sentir miedo. Y por primera vez sintió como si soñara; se sintió ligeramente mareada y muy débil. El ruido de las personas y la música desapareció por completo y todo se escureció, no obstante, una luz las alumbró sólo a ellas. Sólo veía los ojos de Tsubasa y estos hacían que se sintiera más adormilada. Honoka permitió que sus propios ojos se entrecerraran, que la cabeza cayera hacía atrás. Suspiró._

 _Ahora podía percibir la mirada verde sobre sus labios, sobre su garganta. Sonrió para sí y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran por completamente. Su acompañante sostenía ya todo su cuerpo, impidiendo que cayera al suelo. Notó sus labios sobre su piel de su cuello, ardientes como si tuviera fiebre. Entonces sintió la punzada, como el pinchazo de dos agujas se enterraban a más profundidad. Ella se relajó al de sentir que le extraía la sangre. Una languidez deliciosa recorrió todos sus miembros._

 _Se sentía somnolienta, como si resultara una molestia moverse. De todos modos, ¿para qué moverse? No quería hacerlo: se sentía demasiado bien. Sus dedos descansaron sobre los cabellos castaños de Tsubasa, sujetando su cabeza contra ella. Ociosamente, los hizo pasar entre los mechones amarillos ante la luz. Sus cabellos eran como seda, cálidos y vivos bajo sus dedos._

 _Cuando abrió los ojos como en una rendija, quiso levantarse, pues todo se miraba borroso. De improviso, sentía dolor en el cuello, como si estuvieran arrancándole el alma, más bien la garganta, todo lo que conlleva. La sentía a rasgar con repulsiva tosquedad frenética. Empujaba a Tsubasa, le arañaba, intentaba apartarla a la fuerza._

 _-¡Tsubasa, por favor, me haces daño! ¡Tsubasa, detente!- Imploró antes de ver los esmeraldas llenos de rencor._

 _Los papeles se habían invertido…_

— o —

-¡Tsubasa, vamos! ¡Arriba, reacciona!- Nico zarandeó con fuerza el cuerpo pero no había respuesta.

En ese momento escuchó el ruido de unos pies frenar en seco con el acompañamiento de un aire turbulento. Se giró a ver la causa. Era la mano derecha; el muchacho que estaba cerca de su líder mirándole con semblante perdido, su cuerpo parecía estar rígido con movimientos forzados.

Rod destrozó las sogas sin importarle quemarse con la verbena y antes de que cayera Honoka al suelo la sostuvo, la cargó en brazos aun inconsciente. Miró por un momento a Nico y ésta observó los ardientes y desorbitados orbes violetas del chico. Y sin dudarlo salió del lugar dejando a Nico desconcertada.

¿Qué acaba de ocurrir? ¿Qué le sucedió a esas dos?

-No sé qué hacer, Tsubasa… Honoka escapó y tú… ¡Tú no reaccionas, joder!-

Sacó su celular y llamó a Umi. No contestó.

-¡Diablos! No vas a hacer que te cargue, ¿o sí…?- Volvió a mirar a Tsubasa.

.

.

Situadas dentro de una cueva oscura y húmeda, el ruido de las botas de hule de las chicas contra las piedras del suelo baboso; era el único ruido allí, aparte de las constantes gotas que caían del techo.

Kotori apuntó con su linterna a las paredes, golpeándolas y buscando algún sonido hueco a través de ellas. Umi hacía lo mismo más al fondo de la cueva, manteniendo distancia con la bruja.

Cuando Kotori escuchó un estornudo, rió y alumbró a la responsable de ese sonido. Umi tenía la nariz roja, le producía demasiada comezón en sus cavidades nasales.

-¿Está todo bien?-

-Sí, sólo tengo bastante húmeda la nariz y es molesto.- Respondió Umi tras otros estornudo. –¿Has encontrado algo?-

-No.- Respondió. –Um, ¿Umi-chan…?- Kotori estaba dudando en abrirse a tocar ese tema. –¿Podemos hablar de lo que pasó con Tsubasa?-

-¿Para qué? Deberíamos concentrarnos en buscar la piedra.- Dijo secamente.

-Bueno, tú no estabas actuando como sueles hacerlo. Parecías un animal que quiere aparearse, ¿sabes?-

-¿Aparearse?- Respondió Umi con voz dura. Apagó su linterna y el área donde investigaba se oscureció por completo.

Kotori logró alumbrarla un poco pero desapareció por un instante de su rango de luz, segundos después, Umi venía de frente para quitarle la linterna; de un arrebato Kotori resbaló por lo baboso del suelo y ahora estaba sumergida en completa oscuridad. Era como si tuviera los ojos cerrados fuertemente, aunque en realidad los tenía abiertos.

-¿Umi-chan?- Intentó pararse sosteniéndose de las paredes. –No es divertido… Si te hice enojar, disculpa…-

Los gruñidos de animal se escucharon muy leves, provenían del final de la cueva pero aumentaban de volumen asimilando que se acercaba. Se quedó pegada a la pared, pues moverse significaría un resbalón y algunas de las piedras estaban filosas, no se arriesgaría a rasgarse con alguna.

-Umi-chan, ya entendí. Deja esto por favor.- Sintió el tacto de las manos sobre su cuello, luego los ojos amarillos brillaron en la oscuridad justo frente a ella. –Sí que estás actuando extraña; primero con Tsubasa y ahora… conmigo, eres un animal que juega con su presa; ten un poco de consideración por mis sentimientos…-

De pronto, un estornudo rompió la atmosfera.

-Agh…-

-Umi-chan, ya dame la linterna.-

Umi encendió de nuevo las dos linternas y le devolvió la de Kotori, siguieron buscando entre las paredes. Hasta que la bruja volvió a sacar el tema.

-Pero sí parecías que querías hacerlo allí en medio de la cocina con Tsubasa.-

-¿A dónde quieres llegar, kotori?-

-Bueno, es que…-

-Es que nada. Sentí la necesidad de hacerlo, me gusta…-

Kotori puso mala cara con lo último que mencionó. Definitivamente es Umi que hablaba no era ella.

-¿Y desde cuándo te gusta, ah? Es ridículo. Te entró calor esta mañana y quieres con ella. ¡Fabuloso viniendo de ti!-

Un fuerte golpe retumbó una de las paredes, Kotori se volvió a ese estruendo viendo a Umi con todo el brazo extendido al fondo del hueco de la pared, parecía querer alcanzar algo.

-Lo encontré, después de todo aquí estaban.- Umi sacó una caja de madera demasiado vieja; casi deshecha, y al abrirla sacó dos piedras preciosas de esmeralda que brillaron a la luz de la linterna. –Encontramos dos corazones para ella.- Sonrió aliviada.

-Qué bien…- Kotori no estaba tan entusiasmada, se lo debía a la castaña pero ya que se le iba a hacer.

Tsubasa necesitaba otra piedra como remplazo de corazón, la que tenía resguardada su alma: debía de estar toda quebrajada por las últimas confrontaciones y eso era lo que debía cuidar para que su temperamento estuviera al margen.

-Vámonos, tienes que buscar y poder practicar el hechizo con la gallina.- Dijo Umi empezando a salir de la cueva, Kotori la siguió y al salir debían cruzar con cuidado el borde de este, la marea golpeaba las rocas y a ellas. Si no se afianzaban bien serían arrastradas por el agua. Una vez que lograron salir con completa seguridad se dirigieron al auto.

Cuando entraron, Umi vio su celular, estaba vibrando y antes de tomarlo se detuvo.

-Ay, no…- Dijo Umi revisando su celular.

-¿Ahora qué sucede?

-Nico me ha hecho demasiadas llamadas.-

-Tal vez sea por Nozomi-chan. Debe de querer que la llevemos con Eli-chan.- Kotori encendió el motor y se puso en marcha rumbo a la mansión.

Umi suspiró desganada y se masajeó el cuello con los ojos cerrados. Kotori echaba una que otra mirada de reojo, debía tener la mirada fija en la carretera pero la inseguridad en su pecho quería saber los verdaderos sentimientos de la loba. ¿Qué le gustaba Tsubasa? Qué mal chiste, pensó. Si el amor no se desenvolvía con ella, entonces no podía estar con nadie. _"¿Habrá un hechizo para que la pueda hacer mía?"_ , ¿qué hechizo podría hacer y cuál sería su costo? El grimorio que tenía a su disposición no tenía nada relacionado con eso, si iba a actuar de manera egoísta tendría que hacerlo ya.

-Umi-chan.- Habló con tono serio, y la nombrada abrió sus ojos para verle el perfil. –¿Sientes amor por Tsubasa?- Dijo sin despegar los ojos del camino.

-No sé… de repente algo en mí hace que quiera protegerla. No sé cómo explicarlo pero… viene de lo animal de mis genes, diría yo.- Respondió más tranquila, para evitarse exaltarse. –Pero no me niego a ello…-

Kotori orilló el auto y lo apagó, Umi se desconcertó, además, la chica de cabellos grisáceos le miraba suplicante y su mano se coló a las piernas de la loba.

-¿Es como proteger a tu manada?- Preguntó.

-Tal vez…-

-¿Y yo no soy parte de esa manada?- Kotori ociosamente pasaba su mano por la entrepierna de Umi. –¿No te es obvio que yo siento algo mucho más fuerte por ti, desde antes de todo esto?-

En ese instante el celular de Umi volvió a vibrar; era Nico de nuevo, pero no pudo contestar la llamada porque Kotori se lo impidió de mala gana, lanzó el artefacto a los asientos de atrás y forcejeó con ella. Obligaba a Umi a que fijara su atención a nada más, sólo a ella.

-Si quieres actuar como alfa, deberías cogerme como tu hembra. Si después de todo son tus genes animales, puedo satisfacer ese lado tuyo. Los licántropos deben hacerlo después de todo, la información Sonoda decía que, en la adolescencia de un lobo sentirá ese calor; esa necesidad de comportarse como tal y parece que ese momento ha llegado.- Con voz sumamente seductora y pizca de dulzura habló dejando esas palabras al corto espacio entre los labios de Umi.

-Tienes razón, tal vez sea eso… Yo, yo nunca le tomé importancia porque creí que no lo necesitaría pero he estado transformándome más seguido para protegerlas y… y parece que me está afectando.- Dijo sin despegar la mirada de esos ojos entrecerrados. –Pero, no quiero hacer eso. No voy a tomar a nadie como mi _"hembra",_ el calor lo sentí en el corazón, no en otra parte.- Apartó la mano de Kotori de entre sus piernas.

-Ahí vas de nuevo. ¡No entiendo nada!- Kotori golpeó el volante con fuerza repetidas veces.

Umi frunció el ceño extrañada, ¿qué diablos le pasaba?

-¡Kotori, qué diablos te sucede! ¡Tu actitud es mucho más pésima que la mía!-

-¡Quiero que dejes de preocuparte por Tsubasa y me pongas más atención a mí! Es estúpido que la mires con otros ojos. ¡Tienes que amarme a mí! ¡Ella no tiene caso! ¡No es normal!- Trató de relajar su respiración, gritó a todo pulmón estando encerradas dentro del auto y eso le molestó mucho a Umi.

-Tú no vas a decidir a quién tengo que amar o no. ¿A qué te refieres con que no es normal? ¿Es porque es vampiro?-

-Sólo… no me las imagino estando juntas. Me da nauseas sólo pensarlo.- Sonrió con burla en su semblante.

-Estás con un licántropo dentro de un auto.- Respondió con voz distorsionada, su cuerpo estaba entrando en una temperatura alta empañando las ventanas.

-¿Es una amenaza? Soy una bruja, Umi-chan. También puedo entrar a la defensiva.-

Umi se giró para abrir la puerta pero Kotori las aseguró, se escuchó el seguro bajar, por esa acción tan infantil Umi se volvió a Kotori rugiéndole a la cara. Por fuera no se inmutó pero por dentro estaba muerta del miedo, no lo iba a negar; teniendo cerca los enormes dientes y el vapor del aliento ardiente chocando contra ella podría destruirle el rostro de una mordida.

La chica se atrevió a llevar sus manos a las mejillas de Umi, acariciándole con el pulgar, su tacto era tan frío en comparación a la loba. Trató de hacerla relajar, que suavizara y desapareciera las facciones bestiales que deformaban su rostro y poco a poco la hostilidad de Umi se esfumaba. Kotori bajó la mirada para posarla en los labios y sin pensarlo dos veces acercó a la loba para besarla, pero los otros labios no se movieron, tardaron en reaccionar.

-No… no quiero…- Musitó entre el beso.

-Umi-chan, por favor.- Paso sus manos por la nuca para que no se separara.

-¡He dicho que no!- La apartó con una fuerza que hizo que se estrellara con la puerta de su lado, Kotori al volver a mirarle se cubrió con sus manos al frente y recibió un rasguño en sus palmas. Chilló. Umi al darse cuenta de sus actos miró asustada a su acompañante y después se fijó en sus garras con sangre.

-Ko… Kotori, no quise… no quise lastimarte, lo lamento.- Buscó con desesperación en los asientos de atrás algo con que sanar la herida, Umi se había puesto igual de temblorosa que Kotori que tenía las palmas palpitantes a carne viva con las líneas sangrantes.

Sólo encontró una botella con la mitad de agua y un paliacate. Se bajó con la intención de limpiarle por el lado del conductor para así no ensuciaran los asientos. Cuando Umi se paró frente a la puerta de Kotori, esta no se abrió, le tocó la ventana indicándole que abriera pero en respuesta sólo se escuchó el encender del motor.

-¿Kotori? Espera, espera… ¡Kotori!- Forcejeó varias veces para abrir la puerta del conductor, y cuando se dispuso a regresar al asiento del copiloto, cruzó por enfrente del auto y Kotori aceleró.

Fue un arranque de coraje y Kotori no pensó las cosas con claridad, tal vez sólo quería darle un susto y creyó que empujaría un poco el cuerpo de Umi, pero no contó que de una mala posición sus piernas se vieran atrapadas por la sorpresa y finalmente Umi fuera arrollada por debajo de las llantas. Nada más sintió como el auto pegó varios saltos pasando por encima del cuerpo, aun con eso no detuvo la marcha. Miró por el espejo retrovisor el cuerpo tendido en el asfalto desapareciendo de su alcance.

-¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice…?-

.

.

Nico miraba a través de las ventanas que no tuvieran una cortina de por medio bloqueando su visión al interior de la mansión. Suspiró con fuerza y masajeó sus hombros, le dolían de tanto cargar.

-No hay nadie en casa, ni Kotori, ni Umi que no responde. ¿Dónde están? Es increíble que no puedas entrar a tu propia casa, Tsubasa.- Se giró a ver el cuerpo de la nombrada, recostada en el porche. –¡Debiste traer las llaves contigo! ¡Es lo que las personas normales hacen, salen de sus casa con las llaves encima!- Resopló, no tenía caso gritarle a una inconsciente.

Nico buscó debajo del tapete de bienvenida y encontró una pequeña llave.

-¡Pero por supuesto!- La agarró e intentó abrir con ella. No servía, sólo se limitó a hacer una mueca. –Entonces para que rayos tienes una llave engañosa, mala broma para este momento, Tsubasa.-

Continuó buscando entre las macetas que tenía ahí, puede que haya alguna posibilidad de ocultar la llave entre la tierra de estas. De pronto, Nico se distrajo por un movimiento repentino de los absurdos a los alrededores de la mansión. Se giró lentamente, no había aire que provocara tal cosa así que salió un poco más del porche observando y estando alerta a más ruidos.

Cuando se disponía a buscar de nuevo, el ruido de los arbustos venía acompañado de un gruñido.

-Osos… ¡Tsubasa, si son osos me veré obligada a dejar a que te coman a ti!-

De entre los arbustos por fin salía el animal, pero no el que mencionaba Nico. El lobo se acercó en cuatro porque de cuerpo completo no podía andar, lo hacía casi arrastras, la pelinegra reconoció el animal.

-Umi… ¡Umi!- Se acercó aliviada a la bestia de pelaje negro, este soltó un lloriqueo agudo cuando dejó caer su peso al suelo. Nico advirtió que algo no estaba bien, miró las extremidades del animal; parecía tener un brazo dislocado, el otro raspado; incluso su pelaje arrancado por esa causa, en una de sus piernas los huesos se asomaban grotescos por la piel. La bestia volvió a llorar con ganas.

-Umi, ¿cómo te hiciste esto? Rayos, pero que estoy diciendo… Tú no te harías esto.- Acercó su mano para apaciguarlo un poco, no lo notó antes por el color de su pelaje hasta que tocó su cabeza. Sus dedos se embarraron del líquido caliente y oscuro.

-Ay… ay, ay…- Se expresó nerviosa al encontrar la herida, pasó sus dedos sobre donde se supone debería estar una oreja.

Si esto le estaba poniendo nerviosa, más lo estaría al ver que Umi regresaba a su forma humana y a la vista que dejaba era mucho peor de ver que en un animal. Las heridas eran más visibles y aterradoras en la blanca piel que quedó al desnudo. Nico la cubrió con la segunda chaqueta que llevaba puesta.

-Gra… cias…- Dijo apenas con fuerzas.

-No agradezcas, no he hecho nada… ¿Cómo te llevo a dentro? No traes nada contigo, obviamente… La casa está cerrada y Tsubasa…-

-¿Tsuba… sa? Lláma… la-

-Ese es el problema.- Levantó el cuerpo lentamente con cuidado, ayudando a dar paso por paso para llegar hasta el porche. –No reacciona…-

Umi abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver a Tsubasa que yacía en la entrada, inmóvil y con la marca en la frente.

-¿Qué…?-

-Umi, claramente tú estás peor que ella en estos momentos.-

-Bajo la tabla… esa, allí hay una… de repuesto.- Señaló a lo que parecía ser una tabla floja, Nico la levantó y sacó una llave que sí parecía encajar esta vez.

Levó primeramente a Umi hasta la sala y después salió a por Tsubasa. Cuando la recostó en el sillón largo escuchó unos huesos tronar, Nico se giró a ver a Umi que se doblaba sus extremidades y tras ello un sonoro grito de dolor.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Qué no el daño es mayor si no dejas que te regeneres a su tiempo? Eso debe dolor un infierno.-

-No podemos… esperar. Eso que tiene en la frente Tsubasa, lo he visto en el grimorio que tiene Kotori.- Se levantó y caminó perdiéndose en las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones.

Cuando regresó, cubierta de ropa esta vez, traía consigo el grimorio perteneciente de Anju y se lo entregó a Nico.

-Busca esa marca entre las páginas.- Dijo Umi mientras se colocó un trapo en su oreja para detener la hemorragia.

-Aquí está. Es la misma…- Comparó la marca de la frente con la imagen de la página. –Sí, es la misma pero ¿qué demonios significa? No sé lo que dice aquí.- Le pasó de vuelta el grimorio a Umi. –¿Dónde está Kotori? Ella nos vendría bien en este momento, para que nos ayude a descifrar lo que eso le está haciendo a la pobre.-

-Lo descifraremos nosotras.- Dijo entre dientes. – _"Union des sentiments",_ ¿así se llama el hechizo? y lo que hace es... _"Explore les sentiments cachés et les émotions de gens unis sous un enchantement. En forçant au plus faible contre le plus forte".-_

-¿Eso es francés? Sólo entendí sentimientos y emociones.- Dijo confusa Nico.

-Y esas simples palabras… ya me dan muy mala espina.- Umi miró a una adormilada Tsubasa.

-Tal vez deba buscar algo con que entender bien.- mencionó Nico comenzando a teclear y buscar en su celular.

¿A qué es a lo que se enfrenta Tsubasa?

— o —

 _El canto alegre de los hombres en la embarcación hacía del viaje más ameno, como siempre, levantaba el espíritu de los piratas por otra oportunidad de surcar los mares._

 _El capitán sujetando el timón con firmeza hacía el acompañamiento de cantar con su hermosa y resonante voz, alegre y meneando la cabeza disfrutando de la brisa. Echó un vistazo a sus espaldas y divisó a la chica en la cubierta, apoyada al borde de este mirando al horizonte. Se veía algo triste._

 _El capitán silbó con todo pulmón y desde la cofa un camarada bajaba por las escalas como mono entre ellas, con velocidad y precisión. El sujeto con paliacate sobre su cabeza y al costado de su cadera el alfanje, sonrió._

 _-¿Podrías hacerte cargo del rumbo por un momento? Necesito distraerme.- Dijo también sonriente._

 _Su camarada se hizo cargo del timón. El capitán bajó de la proa y descendió por los escalones con sus botas gastadas por las aventuras que ha tenido con ellas. Éstas mismas se dirigieron hasta los pies sobre unas sandalias finas. El capitán acomodó su traje para que no estuviera desalineado por las ráfagas de viento, ajustó su elegante sombrero emplumado y aclarándose la garganta sin mucha tosquedad, le dedicó unas palabras a la dama:_

 _-Mi lady, ¿le noto un poco baja en ánimos o es mi imaginación? ¿A caso no disfruta del viaje?- Dijo con tono serio sin dejar de lado el carisma._

 _-¿Se me nota de ese modo? Vamos, Honoka, si lo que más me gusta de los viajes es estar contigo y explorar nuevas tierras.- Dijo la castaña esbozando una sonrisa, sin despegar los ojos del mar. –Sólo que esta vez, me ha recorrido un pensamiento por la mente y no dejo de darle vueltas. Y es que, cuando el miro lo extenso que es el océano por el que me llevas, más se parece a ti…-_

 _-¿A qué te refieres, Tsubasa? ¿Lo dices por lo brillante que puede ser ante el reflejo de los rayos de sol? Soy demasiado radiante para ti, ¿no es así?- Honoka acercó su nariz detrás del cuello de la dama para provocarle cosquillas._

 _Tsubasa soltó unas risitas por la respuesta del capitán y también por las cosquillas pero su sonrisa se fue decayendo. Negó ligeramente con la cabeza y respiro con profundidad._

 _-No es eso. Tal vez sea un poco, sí.- Volvió a reír por un instante. –Pero es que, no importa cuánto viajemos nunca terminaremos de explorar, de saber las cosas tan maravillosas que nos aguarda el mundo. Y digo que se parece a ti porque aún no termino de conocerte; no obstante, me dejas saber muchas cosas de ti pero, creo que aún te desconozco y me gustaría saber que pasa por tu mente en ciertas situaciones; tienes muchas expresiones graciosas también así que eres muy impredecible para mí.- Sonrió de nuevo llevando sus manos para apretar las mejillas de Honoka._

 _-¿Eso es lo que tiene intranquilo tu corazón?- Inquirió quitándose el sombrero y dejando que la luz de sol aclarara las mejillas enrojecidas por los apretones, dándole un color vivo a su rostro._

 _Tsubasa colocó su mano en su pecho, cerró sus ojos escuchando sus propios latidos al compás de la alegre canción de los piratas y como hacían la melodía con lo que tuvieran al alcance._

 _-¿Con que… mi corazón, eh?- Abrió los ojos y buscó en el bolsillo oculto de su vestido. Sacó una piedra preciosa de un intenso rubí, ovalada y bien cuidada. –Éste es mi corazón.- Dijo entregándoselo en la mano a Honoka. –Es una parte de mi muy importante y quiero que siempre lo lleves contigo. No la pierdas, ni mucho menos la intercambies.-_

 _Honoka observó con detenimiento la preciosidad que tenía entre sus dedos, exponiéndola a la luz en el aire._

 _-Si es muy importante y es una parte de tu corazón, con gusto siempre la llevaré cerca del mío. Será mi tesoro.- Dijo, y ante una observación más añadió: –Pero está quebrada un poco, mira.- Le mostró la línea que venía del centro hacía fuera._

 _-Oh, como no pude notarlo antes…-_

 _-No te preocupes, no se romperá. La grieta no se expandirá más si lo cuido, como lo hago contigo.- Le colocó el sombrero a Tsubasa sin que se le enredara ningún cabello. –Si tu verdadero corazón está lastimado… Yo haré lo posible para no dañarlo con tonterías. Me aseguraré de que permanezca sano sin ningún agobio.- Guardó la piedra en el bolsillo de su pecho, y lo cubrió con su traje._

 _-Honoka…- La dama sintió las mejillas arder._

 _Tsubasa entrelazó las manos de Honoka y fijó sus esmeraldas en los labios entreabiertos que tenía a la vista, estos se curvearon y se acercaban a ella, pero algo impidió que sus labios se juntaran y es que el sombrero estaba de por medio. Las dos chicas rieron por eso, así que Honoka le retiró el sombrero e inclinándose un poco a la dama, se cubrió con para no darle la mejor escena a los piratas en la embarcación, pero estos seguían ensimismados en sus cantos._

 _Cuando sus labios dejaron de tener ese contacto, la mirada de ambas pedía más, exigían con deseos más que besos. Honoka le dio una expresión a Tsubasa que intuyó muy bien lo que decía y asintió dejándose llevar por el capitán hasta llegar a su camarote. Una vez entraron unieron nuevamente sus labios de manera más pasional y deliciosamente ardiente. Honoka se encaminó hasta la cama sin despegarse del beso, y recostándose dejó que la castaña dejara caer su peso en ella. Tsubasa bajó los labios por el seductor cuello del capitán, saboreando la piel salada por el arduo trabajo del día y ese aroma que estaba impregnado a su piel de: aventuras y desventuras. Lamió todo su cuello y plantó un beso más sobre sus venas, esas líneas oscuras que se llegaban a transparentar en la piel y que sentía su palpitar al cruzar sus labios sobre estas. Propinó beso tras beso en esa misma zona y uno que otro mordisco._

 _Honoka se sentía descansada disfrutando de las caricias que le brindaban, cerró sus ojos por completo dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro y abrazando más el cuerpo de su señora. Sus corazones estaban en sintonía el uno con el otro golpeando sus pechos repetidas veces, queriendo escapar de su cautiverio corporal y unirse con el otro de una vez._

 _Llevó sus manos a un recorrido por la espalda de la castaña delineando arriba y abajo la línea vertebral y dibujando en ella garabatos. Se sentía en un agradable sueño recostada sobre las nubes, gracias a todas las sabanas bajo ella. Todo iba bien hasta que se sintió caer de la nube para llegar a un vacío sin fondo con un punzante dolor por acompañamiento, reaccionó, venía de su cuello y se intensificaba cada vez más de manera nauseabunda._

 _Fue el pellizco que jalaba más su carne y entonces sintió venir toda su sangre derramarse por todo su cuello y manchando su traje, intentó gritar pero una astuta mano lo previó antes y se adelantó a cubrir sus ahogados gritos. Quería pedir ayuda a sus camaradas y que le sacaran del dolor que sufría. Luchó contra Tsubasa, que, en un momento levantó la cabeza para mirar al ciervillo asustado del que se alimentaba sin poder huir de su depredador. Los ojos de Honoka se inundaron de lágrimas, dolor y decepción…_

 _Lo último que vio antes de que su vista cayera en la oscuridad, fue la sombría mirada esmeralda sonreírle con pedazos de carne entre sus dientes._

— o —

-Umi, encontré la traducción aunque no sé lo que se refiera, ¿cómo le afecta esto?- Dijo Nico mostrándole el texto legible.

" _Unión de sentimientos", "Explora los sentimientos escondidos y las emociones de las personas unidas bajo el hechizo. Obligando al débil ceder ante el más fuerte"_ , ponía la búsqueda.

-Es malo. Tsubasa tiene un límite y…- Se detuvo al escuchar algo quebrajar. Sus oídos se pusieron atentos para saber de dónde venía eso, miró las botellas de vidrio de los licores, eso no era. ¿Entonces qué? Se acercó a Tsubasa y levantó sus parpados del ojo sano. –Esto no está pasando…- Dijo Umi y Nico se acercó a ver.

-Su iris… ¿cambió a violeta?-

Umi volvió a escuchar de nueva cuenta algo quebrajar, sus oídos descifraron de dónde provenía y era de Tsubasa. La loba apoyó su oreja buena al pecho de la castaña y claramente el sonido venía de su interior.

Algo se partía en ella.

Alzó la cabeza para ver el rostro de la vampira, sin expresión, como si no soñara nada y no sintiera ningún dolor porque no se presentaba ni una mueca en su cara.

-Tsubasa… Tienes que superarlo… por tu bien.-

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _"¡Muchas gracias por sus Reviews del anterior capítulo, realmente me ponen muy ansiosa y hacen que me ponga a escribir con ganas! Hace que quiera traerles la historia cuanto antes. Siempre (una y otra vez) los estoy leyendo y en verdad agradezco mucho que dediquen su tiempo en leer mi historia como yo disfruto en escribirla. Expresen todo lo que quieran, a veces me ayudan a mover un poco las situaciones para nuestras chicas y me remueven el cerebro (xd)"._

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado! Nos estamos leyendo. Ciao~_ ( ͡* ͜ʖ ͡*)!

 _Pdta: No olviden pasarse (si gustan, capaz aviso sobre un nuevo fic del mismo fandom) a mi página de FB, mismo que pueden encontrar en mi bio o buscándome directamente como **'JaneethR'**. Ahora sí. ciao~ x2_


	13. ¿Quién es débil ahora?

-Su iris… ¿cambió a violeta?-

Umi volvió a escuchar de nueva cuenta algo quebrajar, sus oídos descifraron de dónde provenía y era de Tsubasa. La loba apoyó su oreja buena al pecho de la castaña y claramente el sonido venía de su interior.

Algo se partía en ella.

Alzó la cabeza para ver el rostro de la vampira, sin expresión, como si no soñara nada y no sintiera ningún dolor porque no se presentaba ni una mueca en su cara.

-Tsubasa… Tienes que superarlo… por tu bien.-

.

Umi se revolvió los cabellos con frustración, la espera se le hacía mucha. Nico por su parte hacía llamadas a Kotori, que no había regresado a la casa y no devolvía las llamadas, era el peor momento para que estuviera desaparecida.

-Tsubasa es el único vampiro de nuestro lado, ¿qué pasa si eso se acaba?- Mencionó Nico aun con el teléfono pegado a la oreja, esperando que Kotori contestara.

-No pienses en eso. Kotori pasará su alma a la nueva piedra y no se volverá loca, no se pondrá en nuestra contra e intentara matarnos. De ninguna manera. Ella se ha controlado muy bien y confío en que lograra superar lo que sea que le esté pasando.- Umi se mordía los dedos moviéndose de un lugar a otro, no podía mantenerse quita. –Ella es un vampiro con peso viejo, debe saber cómo manejarlo.-

-¿Y sí no? Su ojo tiene el mismo color como Eli, cuando Kotori la vio poseída o algo así… ¿Y si llega a perder la razón? Umi, ella es un vampiro que tiene una maldita piedra por corazón y encima tu veneno en su sistema y una enorme carga emocional que tiene que reprimir. Está echada a perder y hace lo posible para mantenerse adelante soportando todo lo malo que sucede. Sí ella está exhausta… lo más probable es que no lo resista…-

-¡Sé bien por todo lo que está pasando, estuve compartiendo el mismo sufrimiento que ella, a su lado!-

-¡No es lo mismo! ¡Ella es un vampiro!- Alzó la voz y colgó el teléfono. –Tú eres un licántropo, tú manejas diferentes las cosas y la manera de sentir; viene desde siglos, desde los primeros hombres lobos, ¿no es así? Tsubasa es un vampiro, por naturaleza son seres sanguinarios y arrogantes, ellos se ven obligados a destruir la poca humanidad que les quedó de cuando estuvieron en vida. Y si ese hechizo la hace sucumbir en la locura, nos daremos por muertas.-

-¿Entonces qué pasará con Honoka si está en el mismo estado? ¿Ella también se volverá más desquiciada de lo que ya es? ¿Aplica lo mismo para ella? Ya que te sientes muy sabelotodo deberías decirme.-

-Umi, por favor. Honoka ya de por sí es un monstruo, ¡no sé qué mierda pueda suceder con ella y no me interesa! ¡Es una asesina!- Nico se tomó un respiro, se estaba exaltando mucho con la actitud de Umi.

Estaban en pánico, pues había muchas posibilidades de que Tsubasa tuviera una recaída y temían de que ya no fuera la misma. Significaría un peligro más. El tiempo pasaba y el oído de Umi advertía el molesto ruido de la piedra quebrajarse; si se rompía antes de tiempo haciéndose añicos, el alma que resguardaba se perdería, las emociones y sentimientos que vivió Tsubasa no se recuperarían y tendrían que lidiar con un verdadero vampiro de antaño; muerte e incineración sería lo único que pensaría un cuerpo vacío. Una vasija sin alma.

Bien se los había dejado en claro la castaña cuando les dio esa conversación a las chicas, por eso debían tener cautela. La piedra en su interior desde que fue implantada ya tenía una pequeña grieta en su centro.

Cuando el dueño de la piedra y progenitor que la convirtió, Mattew; guardó en la dichosa piedra sus propios sentimientos y recuerdos de lo largo que fue su vida, se vio obligado ante la muerte de Tsubasa a dársela cuando ésta se involucró en una riña por estar detrás de Mattew. Le extirparon el corazón, y no podía regresarla a la vida si no tenía aquél órgano al alcance, tenía que hacerlo a la de, ¡ya! Fue suerte que muriera con la sangre del vampiro en su sistema pero la falta de un corazón regresaría como un vil monstruo hambriento, por lo que, la piedra que guardaba sentimientos cálidos y emociones alegres junto con recuerdos de lo que era ser un humano; depositó su esperanza en que la piedra hiciera su trabajo y tomara lugar como el nuevo corazón de Tsubasa.

Los primeros días fueron difíciles, su alma no quería resguardarse en la piedra, estaba en un estado de negación. El vampiro creyó que todo fue en vano y con ello, había perdido toda su increíble fuerza por hacer algo tan loco como para convertir a alguien de esa forma y hacerla vivir con una piedra en lugar de un órgano palpitante. Su antigüedad pasó a Tsubasa pero no parecía transmitirle nada, sólo quería destrozar todo lo que se moviera… Hasta que un día, Tsubasa regresaba a la normalidad, su personalidad, y su humanidad estaban de vuelta. Le tomó tiempo aceptar su destino y dejarse envolver por la nueva vida que le fue brindada.

Después de eso, tuvo que arreglárselas ella sola a causa de la muerte de Mattew que fue a manos de la bruja Anju, qué en ese entonces no sabía. Debió lidiar con todo el asunto vampírico y descubrir más cosas por su cuenta, someterse a la mayor disciplina para cuidarse y que la Tsubasa inhumana no despertara y la controlara como en sus inicios al revivir. Tuvo que alejarse de todos sus familiares y amigos distorsionando sus mentes de todo recuerdo de su existencia, para que no se preocuparan. Hasta que dos años en adelante se encontrara con el incidente de Honoka y la historia de lo que va hasta ahora.

Por eso mismo Umi y Nico debían estar en pánico, Tsubasa no iba a chistar en arrancarles la cabeza al primero que viera y si despertaba así del hechizo… ellas serían las primeras de probar su furia.

-"Los sentimientos se comparten… lo sentimientos se comparten…" ¡Sabes qué el que esté vinculada a Honoka lo hace pésimo! Honoka no le va a transmitir nada bueno, la va terminar jodiendo…!- Umi se dejó caer en el sillón cubriendo su rostro con las manos. Nico se sentó a su lado. –Y las piedras de repuesto quedaron en el auto de Kotori… y ella no aparece.-

-Umi, esto es muy repentino pero… también tengo preocupaciones y una de ellas es Nozomi. No la puedo dejar sola mucho tiempo, necesito estar con ella.- Dijo. Cuando Umi levanto la mirada, a Nico se le comprimió el pecho y se le formó un nudo en la garganta; pues mirarla tan desconsolada y con los ojos rojos… no sabía si dejarla así. –Regresaré una vez que me asegure de que Nozomi está bien.-

-Nozomi…- Umi asintió, y se limpió algunas lágrimas. –Sí, sí… deberías ir con ella, deberías echarle un ojo. Y yo esperaré a ver si Kotori regresa o si algo pasa… es mejor que estés fuera de aquí. No regreses si no te hablo.-

-Si en verdad confías en ella, transmíteselo. No le transmitas negatividad. Hazla sentir protegida en sus profundos miedos.- Dijo la pelinegra, dejándole una mano de apoyo en la cabeza a Umi y terminó por retirarse de la mansión.

-¿Y cómo le transmito _yo_ eso…?- Umi se levantó de donde estaba para ir a recargarse al pie del sillón donde estaba recostada Tsubasa. –Kotori… rayos… Vuelve.-

.

-Ah, esto sí que es un inconveniente…- Se expresó enfadada la bruja. –Preparé el hechizo de vinculación con la intención de asegurar la mente de Honoka pero… no anticipé que Tsubasa realmente llegaría a hacerlo… ¡Ahora mi cena se verá atrasada por tu despreocupación, idiota!- Erena le habló al cuerpo de la vampira recostada en la cama.

Erena caminó y se dirigió al chico que estaba de pie con el cuerpo rígido, y con un chasquido lo hizo despertar de su trance, el iris de sus ojos violetas regresaba a su color original, al color verde. Rápidamente el vampiro abrió su boca para cuestionarle a la mujer.

 _-¿Qué le ha hecho a la Señora esta vez? ¿A qué clase de estupidez la está sometiendo? ¡Deje de perjudicarla!-_

-Sshh, cállate, Rod. Tú estás nada más de relleno para hacer los mandados. Eres fácil de controlar. Y para que te quede claro: Honoka sólo se perjudicara si no le hace frente a sus temores más profundos cuando esté compartiendo con Tsubasa. Si interfiero en el vínculo podría verme involucrada. Será mejor que se las arregle ella, y rápido… aunque…-

Erena se sentó en la orilla de la cama y acercó sus dedos para apartar los mechones de la frente de Honoka y así apreciar mejor la marca. Chasqueó la lengua. Estaba molesta, y regresó los ojos a dirección al muchacho y éste le miró con amargura.

-Inútil, vas a tener que conseguirme unas cosas.- Dijo con voz autoritaria.

- _No recibo órdenes de usted.-_ Contestó.

-Bueno, entonces tendrás que esperar hasta que Honoka se le dé la gana despertar. Pueden seguir pasando horas, días, tal vez meses. Así que, vas a conseguir lo que voy a pedir.- Erena se levantó nuevamente y se acercó a un escritorio para hacerle una lista al chico. –Tráeme esto e intentaré despertarla por la fuerza.- Le entregó la nota al chico. Miró lo que tenía escrito la hoja y después de unos segundos de confrontar los ojos de Erena, salió de la habitación.

-En serio que no se puede lidiar con esas cosas, y encima se enojan porque uno los llega a detestar.-

Tomó de los brazos a Honoka y la colocó en el suelo y en ese momento llegaba el chico con las cosas en sus manos, mismas que se podían encontrar en casa.

-Rápido, con lo que trajiste dibuja el círculo de sal alrededor de ella y las velas enciéndelas colocándolas por separado fuera de la circunferencia.-

Rod hizo de inmediato lo que le pidió. A la bruja se le miraba apresurada e iba en serio. Si había alguna forma de que Honoka despertara y lo que sea que esté sufriendo podría desaparecer; entonces el muchacho no se opondría. Erena por su parte, de lo restante que trajo el vampiro, que era un cuenco grande con agua y una navaja de punta espada; procedió a limpiarla.

 _-¿En qué consiste lo que hará?-_ Preguntó el chico terminando de encender la última de las velas.

-Vamos a matarla.- Contestó la bruja sin vacilación, reflejando sus ojos en el cortante filo del arma.

Rod levantó de golpe la cabeza y estaba a punto de abrir la boca y protestar pero Erena lo detuvo cuando alzo una mano.

-Será por un instante. Si no funciona tendremos que dejar que ella lo haga por voluntad.- Tomó el cuenco y la navaja y se arrodilló al lado de la cabeza de Honoka. –Vas a atravesar su pecho, llegaras hasta su corazón e impedirás que sus latidos continúen.- Explicó –Cuando se detengan, me avisas antes de que vuelvan a latir, después de eso yo haré lo que sigue.-

Erena cortó una pequeña línea en el brazo de la líder para embarrar sus dedos de esa sangre. Con los dedos en rojo los llevó a su propia frente y a la del muchacho. Manchándolo.

-Es para que no nos afecte el hechizo por invasores. –Aclaró ante la cara de confusión del chico. –Así tenemos algo presente de ella.-

Después agarró con sus manos la cabeza de Honoka ladeándola un poco y apuntó la navaja a cierta parte, al sistema límbico; debía introducir el filo y darle unos cuantos pinchazos grotescos en su interior —prácticamente llegando a extremos de abrirle toda la cabeza— con la intención de atacar toda la formación de memorias y estado emocional, hiriendo muchas otras áreas cercanas. Eso podría estar bien teniendo en cuenta que es vampiro, pero Erena se la estaba jugando un poco porque sería la primera vez que lo practicara.

Respiró profundamente aguardando hasta que Rod hiciera su movimiento. Él asintió y dieron comienzo.

—o—

 _A hurtadillas se acercaba poco a poco a su objetivo: la colonia de las brujas. La castaña se metió detrás de los matorrales que hacían de su escondite mientras paseaba la mirada a los brujos del lugar, observando con atención sus movimientos; las mujeres practicaban su magia fortaleciéndola con sus hombres, así como algunos por otro lado cargaban las mesas de madera a alguna parte. Más allá de su vista, unos jóvenes cortaban leña, los más pequeños jugaban, y las jovencitas iban en fila llevando bandejas con comida preparada al mismo destino de las mesas._

 _¿Tendrían alguna especie de celebración o algo?_

 _A la intrusa le restó importancia a eso y mejor decidió ir entre todas las chozas sin que nadie la detectara. De manera ágil esquivó a todo individuo que la pudiera atrapar y entró al lugar que tuvo fijo en mente desde que se adentró a terrenos peligrosos; a la habitación de cierta choza desvencijada de la colonia. A la de su chica._

 _Se escabulló entre la lúgubre iluminación de las velas del cuarto, y de manera silenciosa sin ser presenciada con el tacto de un felino; se aproximó despacio a la mujer que permanecía de espaldas semidesnuda probándose vestidos. Y entonces saltó:_

 _-¡Te tengo!- Dijo el vampiro cuando abrazó a la mujer por detrás._

 _La mujer de cabellos jengibres sin espabilar del todo, giraba su cabeza para verle el rostro y reconocerle. Una vez logrado su cometido de verle, se encontró con los típicos esmeraldas llameantes a la luz del fuego._

 _-¡¿Cómo te atreviste a entrar aquí?! Sabía que era mala idea permitirte mi invitación.- Se expresó sorprendida con una mezcla de preocupación._

 _Se apartó de la intrusa, y sus cabellos se removieron por la sacudida del empuje. Advirtió sus vestimentas, Tsubasa tenía el pelaje de los lobos cayendo sobre sus hombros adjuntando con una capa para cubrirle el torso del frío, así como una cabeza del mismo animal haciendo de gorro, unos zapatos de cuero de una confección muy simple y a su costado una pequeña navaja en su funda. Era una vestimenta muy agresiva que portaba un vampiro en esa época, sin duda estaba desafiando a sus enemigos a gritos._

 _-¡Van a asesinarte, Tsubasa!- Honoka se cubrió su desnudez arropándose con el bulto de la seda._

 _-No, no lo harán.- Se acercó a tocar los lánguidos brazos de la chica. –Nadie se percató de mi presencia.-_

 _-Ese no es el problema. ¡Tsubasa, viniste en un mal momento! Los licántropos están en camino para la reunión con la vieja bruja superior. Olerán tu peste. ¡No seas estúpida y vete!-_

 _-¿Realmente quieres que me vaya?-_

 _-¡Vete, Tsubasa! Te van a atrapar y cuando eso pase; me quemaran viva por encubrirte, por tener una relación con el enemigo. No podemos seguir con esto, estoy traicionando a mi aquelarre de una manera vulgar. Después de la unión de fuerzas y tratado de paz entre brujos y lobos… si nos miran… todo se volverá una guerra. Así que, vete de una buena vez.- Honoka la miró suplicante. La castaña se limitó a negar con la cabeza. –¡Tsubasa!-_

 _-No he cruzado todo el río y el bosque para entrar a tu colonia por nada. No puedo estar un minuto más sin ti, ¡es realmente agobiante! Quiero tenerte cerca, que vivamos juntas sin presiones o temores. Voy a llevarte lejos de la guerra de estos seres. Tú no te mereces tener esta vida; estar en medio de ellos, y yo voy a encargarme de darte paz, cosa que nunca conseguirán los lobos, brujos y vampiros.- Honoka dejó caer la seda que cubría su torso, observó en silencio a Tsubasa. Advirtió que sus ojos bajaron y recorrieron su cuerpo apenado. Suspiró. –Y he decidido que… Voy a robarte. Así que, por favor, no te vistas para celebrar un tratado de unión cuando ambas sabemos que no durará por muchos años. Mejor cámbiate para mí y huyamos de ellos.- Le ayudó a levantar el vestido y se lo tendió para que lo agarrara._

 _Honoka se sumergió en sus pensamientos negativos. Había muchas maneras de cómo todo iba a acabar, y no le estaba gustando las imágenes terroríficas que pasaban por su imaginación. Tembló, y una lágrima salió de la comisura de su ojo. Agachó la cabeza y le hizo saber a Tsubasa que esa era una pésima idea. De igual forma, resultarían muertas, porque ya estaban marcadas por la muerte una vez que se dieron el primer beso. No importa a dónde escaparan o por cuánto tiempo lo hicieran; serían buscadas hasta por debajo de las piedras solo por no darles el gusto._

 _-¡¿Por qué no?! ¿Acaso ya no me amas? ¿Crees que no puedo protegerte?- Inquirió Tsubasa, haciendo que Honoka le mostrara el rostro pero se negaba a dárselo._

 _-Vete. No voy a volver a repetírtelo. Olvídate de mí. Yo haré lo mismo. El amor entre tú y yo nunca debió suceder… Es blasfemia.- Se expresó con voz dura y seca._

 _-¿Blas… blasfemia…?-_

 _Tsubasa se vio perpleja por un momento, apretó los labios y después su mirada se oscureció en una expresión amarga llena de coraje. Jaló de la muñeca a Honoka encaminándola a la cama, la obligó a sentarse en su rodilla. Llevó sus manos a los senos y los movió con tosquedad, apretándolos sin respeto alguno. Honoka tuvo que detener esas manos agresivas que le lastimaban, que se detuvieran, no era comportamiento propio de Tsubasa. La desconoció. Así que, con un ligero sonrojo y tic en su ojo, le dio una mirada de desaprobación al vampiro y ejerció la misma fuerza para lastimarla a ella._

 _-Lárgate, no quiero volver a verte.- Dijo con todo su pesar, sin dejar de aplicar fuerza. –Búscate a alguien de tu clase, porque a mí me desagradas.-_

 _-Mientes. No voy a caer en esas palabras disfrazadas, no voy a irme sin ti.-_

 _-¡Qué te largues, monstruo!-_

 _-¡No!- Gritó Tsubasa sin importarle ser descubierta por los habitantes de la colonia._

 _Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, fue aflojando su agarre con Honoka y se llevó las manos para limpiar su rostro. Con desespero tomó las prendas de Honoka e intentaba vestirla por la fuerza. Los gritos de las chicas eran fuertes y sonoros como para que los brujos empezaran a acercarse a la morada para prestar atención a lo que parecía una agresión para ellos._

 _-Ya están aquí…- dijo de pronto Tsubasa mirando a la salida._

 _Por la entrada principal de la colonia entraban tres líderes de manada y pasos más atrás de ellos unos cuantos individuos les acompañaban._

 _-Hay algo extraño aquí.- Dijo el líder Sonoda nada más cruzar el portón de roble, intercambió miradas con los otros líderes. –Apesta a vampiro.- Emitió un rugido. –¡Despliéguense y busquen la abominación!-_

 _Los brujos al escuchar al hombre, cayeron en cuenta de que uno de esos seres se escabulló entre sus familiares e inmediatamente por su pobre seguridad dieron comienzo a la búsqueda. En cuanto a los que estaban cerca de la choza de Honoka, decidieron entrar e irrumpir la privacidad._

 _Se encontraron con la escena de Tsubasa alimentándose de Honoka. El vampiro levantó la cabeza al verlos llegar y cargando a la mujer en sus brazos, echó a correr._

 _-¡Está aquí! ¡El vampiro está escapando!-_

 _Aquel grito no pasó por alto ante los oídos de los lobos que corrieron hasta ver al vampiro que estaba siendo rodeado, se le miraba desesperado volteando a todos lados con una débil mujer en brazos._

 _Mientras Tsubasa se veía rodeada, los brujos empezaron a recitar que sabe qué cosas y los lobos se transformaban en las bestias humanoides. Se armó de valor y saltó sobre toda la multitud y emprendió huida hacia el interior del bosque._

 _Con un fuerte rugir, los tres líderes pedían que no la dejaran huir. Menos que se saliera con la suya con una de sus aliadas, pensaron. Corrieron siguiendo el rastro de su peste y el olor de la sangre de Honoka._

 _Correr entre la tierra resbaladiza y saltar las raíces de los enormes arboles era sumamente complicado para Tsubasa, y más si llevaba el peso de Honoka en brazos; si la cargara en la espalda otra cosa sería. Se sintió balanceante y que perdería el equilibrio y tropezaría._

 _-¿Por dónde? ¿Por dónde?-_

 _No podía decidirse muy bien con todo el jaleo que venía detrás de ella, iban asechándola casa vez más de cerca. "El río", pensó. Esquivando todo tronco viejo de su camino se fue dándole órdenes a sus piernas de que dieran más fuerza, que no desistieran y lograran cruzar el río. Más allá de él podría desviar a los animales por un momento y escapar sin que le encontraran._

 _Se estaba acercando, podía escuchar la corriente de agua así como las pisadas de un lobo a su extremo, volteó a verle por un escaso instante y eso le costó su velocidad. El animal la embistió y cayó dándose revolcones por la tierra. Honoka cayó muy apartada de ella y cuando la quiso alcanzar, el animal la atrapó arañándola con las garras. Era inútil cubrirse, su ropa estaba siendo rasgada como su carne bajo ésta._

 _-Per mae magiae: ¡Phesmatos Motus!- Se escuchó y el licántropo fue lanzado lejos de Tsubasa._

 _La vampira ladeó su cabeza a donde estaba Honoka; con un brazo alzado en su dirección. La ayudó. Volvió a caer por su estado anémico. Tsubasa regresó a por ella y esta vez la llevó en su espalda, ahora era más fácil de correr con agilidad._

 _Pero los animales eran insistentes y volvían asecharle, los alfas a cada extremo y el de hace un momento estaba escoltando por detrás. Los animales restantes empezaban a acumularse a sus alrededores acelerando la carrera para rodearla. Viéndose envuelta en el círculo de licántropos que amenazaban con saltarle todos a la vez; cuando lograron hacer eso ella saltó, saltó aún más alto que otras veces para caer sobre el brazo de un árbol. Los lobos voltearon hacía arriba rabiosos, no se esperaron eso._

 _Mientras que unos comenzaban a escalar los troncos, otros seguían corriendo por tierra. Tsubasa ya estaba cansada y encima las heridas que traía eran otra carga para su cuerpo, se sentía que desplomaría en cualquier momento. Incluso, se desvió del cruce del río, la presión no le dejaba pensar qué hacer. Su instinto solo decía que corriera y que no vacilara. Volvió a llorar, por todo. Dolía, dolía y mucho. No soportaba más. Volvió a aterrizar en tierra y continuó pero, todo en ella estaba disminuyendo. Le frustraba._

 _Hasta que frenó de golpe a la orilla de un precipicio, no había más camino… Abajo había un lago, pero eran demasiados metros para Honoka y desde donde estaba no se sabía si el lago era profundo. Se giró en redondo a ver a toda la manada reunida y acercándose despacio._

 _Antes de que los líderes dieran otro paso al frente, Tsubasa decidió tomar el coraje y saltar al vacío…_

 _Los lobos molestos regresaron para buscar otro camino para poder bajar._

 _Como lo había pensado Tsubasa, no había mucha profundidad y aterrizar le costó una de las piernas, fracturando sus huesos. Pero al menos Honoka estaba bien, empapada, pero bien. Al salir de la laguna se dejó caer en la tierra respirando con más tranquilidad. Después de haber descansado un par de minutos, volvió a caminar entre toda la vegetación y entrar a una cueva para resguardarse hasta que las cosas se calmaran._

 _Se sentó en la superficie plana y mordió su muñeca para darle de beber a Honoka, que aceptó de inmediato de aquel líquido caliente para curar su anemia._

 _-Tuve que morderte, Honoka. Me obligaste. No querías venir conmigo y esa parecía una buena forma de salir de la colonia haciéndolos creer que te rapté para generarles daños…- Dijo sollozando y escondiendo su rostro en sus rodillas. –Perdóname por el daño que te hice, no fue intencional. Yo sólo… quería tenerte a mi lado…-_

 _Honoka quedó en silencio oyendo el llanto del vampiro mientras acomodaba sus ropas mal puestas y mojadas. Se acercó a ella y levantando su rostro, depositó un beso para apaciguarla. Era la única manera para tenerla en silencio o podrían ser escuchadas._

 _-Ya estamos en esta situación, no hay nada más que hacer… Tsubasa, déjame ver tus heridas para ver qué puedo hacer.-_

 _-Estoy bien…-_

 _-¿Alguno de ellos te mordió? Sabes que una mordida…-_

 _-Sólo fueron rasguños. No me mordieron. No tienes que preocuparte, mis heridas sanaran en su momento… Vas a resfriarte por mi culpa, para que nuestra ropa se seque iré a traer leña para hacer una fogata.-_

 _-No, yo iré a buscarla. Tú debes quedarte y reposar.- Honoka la detuvo interponiéndose en su camino._

 _-Ellos siguen allá fuera, yo iré.-_

 _-Estaré bien. No tardaré, lo prometo.-_

 _Tsubasa se dejó vencer y le permitió a Honoka ir en busca de la leña. Cuando volvió y la acomodó haciendo una montaña, hizo el hechizo de fuego._

 _-Per mae magiae: Incendia.-_

 _Se acercaron al fuego para que sus cuerpos entraran en calor, y Honoka dejó descansar a Tsubasa sobre su regazo, masajeando su cabeza y jugando con sus cabellos húmedos. A final de cuentas, Tsubasa se relajó y cerró los ojos para rendirse en sueño._

 _-… no, ¿… me está…? Tsu… agh, nggh, ayú… da…-_

 _La castaña dio un profundo respiro antes de abrir sus ojos completamente, aquella voz invadió en sus sueños. Se incorporó tallándose los parpados y al ver con claridad, miró a Honoka retorciéndose y apretándose su pecho._

 _-¡Honoka! ¿Qué tienes? ¡¿Qué te duele?!- Inquirió subiéndole los nervios._

 _-El… pecho me… me duele mucho…-_

 _Tsubasa advirtió una pequeña mancha roja formarse en la tela, justo del lado del corazón. La mancha incrementaba ensuciándola._

 _-¿Con qué te heriste? Déjame ayudarte.- Tsubasa rompió la tela del vestido y pudo ver como en su piel se abría una línea muy amplia._

 _-Me duele… Tsubasa, deten… lo…-_

 _Cuando Tsubasa se hirió a sí misma para que su sangre fluyera, ésta no salía y la herida volvía a sanar al instante que era cortada. Algo le impedía ayudar a Honoka. Era como si su propio cuerpo no le permitiera compartir la sangre en ese momento._

 _-¡¿Pero qué es esto?!- Se dijo a sí misma entrando en pánico, pues Honoka literalmente se le estaba saliendo el corazón del pecho, estaba siendo extraído con fuerzas sobrenaturales. No pudo sanarla pero sí colocó sus manos en el pecho presionándolo para que ese órgano no saliera. –Honoka, resiste, encontraré algo…-_

 _En sus manos se acumulaba la sangre a borbotones, no paraba de salir. Poco a poco el brillo en los ojos azules se extinguió y el cuerpo dejó de moverse. El olor de la sangre era tan fuerte y tentador que los ojos de Tsubasa se volvieron oscuros acompañados con ese siniestro semblante. Se mordió los labios para resistir a sus instintos. En ese preciso momento, su oído escuchó pisadas, pisadas grandes que parecían estar cerca de la cueva._

 _-No en un momento como este, por favor… ¿Honoka… podrías responderme? ¿Honoka…?-_

 _Extrañamente Tsubasa se mostró descolocada, aturdida, pues el cuerpo de Honoka se estaba transparentando al punto de desaparecer. No daba crédito a eso. La desconcertó demasiado._

 _-No, no… ¡Honoka, no me dejes! ¡No me dejes así! ¡Honoka!-_

 _¿A qué le gritaba? Si la mujer de cabellos jengibres ya había muerto por la hemorragia y encima había desaparecido frente a sus ojos, dejándola completamente atónita con las manos ensangrentadas._

 _Las paredes rocosas y todo lo que conformaba la cueva también desaparecía como si se tratara de una horrible pesadilla. Tsubasa estaba más que alterada con lo que estaba pasando. ¿Qué tipo de magia habían usado en ella para hacerle aquello? Todo a su alrededor desapareció y se vio descubierta por los licántropos que estaban rodeándola, no esperaron; se lanzaron contra ella sin darle oportunidad de siquiera procesar la situación en la que estaba._

 _-¡Honoka! ¡HONOKAAA!-_

 _Gritó entre todos los rugidos y gruñidos ansiosos de los lobos mientras las garras cortaba su carne y la desmembraban en pedazos._

 _Los lobos cegados por la rabia interna y el hambre de venganza contra ese abominable ser, la devoraron viva…_

—o—

-¡Avísame cuando vuelva a latir!- Habló la bruja.

Enterró con fuerzas la navaja al cráneo en el punto donde deseaba, llegando a tocar con el filo el cerebro y mientras hacía sus movimientos con el arma rasgándola, recitó:

 _-¡Per le sentiments dol tempus has quo la magiae saqoe estem ser do su inférnum!-_

 _-¡Está regresando a latir!-_ Dio aviso Rod, retirando su mano del pecho de Honoka. Y Erena sacó la navaja.

El latente órgano hacía presente su sonido de nuevo y las heridas causadas en su pecho y cráneo cerraban, acto seguido, Honoka se irguió de su lugar mirando a todos lados y muy exaltada, con ojos llorosos, aturdidos, y tiritaba como si tuviera frío.

-Honoka, estás de vuelta. ¿Cómo te sientes?- La bruja le habló con suavidad para no asustarla.

-¿Esto… qué es?- Preguntó Honoka mirando a ambos. –¿Tsubasa? ¿Dónde… dónde está ella?-

El chico ladeó su cabeza mientras seguía estructurándola con la mirada, no comprendía lo que decía su líder. Y Erena simplemente se daba ideas pero necesitaba escucharlo de la boca de ella para confirmarlo. Saber si lo que pensaba y se imaginaba coincidía con lo que le pudiera contar.

-¿Qué viste? ¿En qué clase de recuerdos te envolvió?- Inquirió la bruja.

-¿Recuerdos? Yo… no lo sé. ¿Nada era real? Todo lo que vi, yo nunca viví esas épocas…-

-¿Qué épocas, Honoka? Descríbeme lo que sea.-

-Parecía que estaba en el Renacimiento italiano, en una celebración en un palacio… y…- Se agarró la cabeza pensativa. –Antes de todo… Navegación en barco, ¿ancestros, sería? Los años no estaban en orden, y los lobos… todo era…-

Aunque ni Honoka misma se entendía y no sabía cómo explicar, a Erena se le iluminó el rostro. Reconoció perfectamente las situaciones y le llegaron a su cabeza todas aquellas imágenes. Esos recuerdos eran algunas de las partes que _ella_ había vivido con _él_ y parecía ser que estaban guardados caprichosamente en la piedra de Tsubasa, el hechizo sacó a flote esas situaciones y colocó a las chicas como si fueran pertenecientes de esos momentos; adaptándolo en base a sus sentimientos. Eran escenarios prestados para las dos.

Erena sonrió, le fascinaba esos recuerdos como también los aborrecía. Le han refrescado la memoria.

Levantó a Honoka del suelo y la zarandeó para espabilarla por completo.

-Debes tranquilizarte.- Le dijo sin ocultar la sonrisa maliciosa de sus labios. –Sólo no te dejes llevar por lo que hayas visto o sentido. No es real. Y si compartiste algo más con Tsubasa allí dentro, olvídalo; no existe. Todo lo que pasaste fue un engaño del hechizo para hacer caer al más débil ante el fuerte, y tú, Honoka; eres más fuerte que Tsubasa. No debes flaquear y agradece que te saqué de eso.- Guiñó un ojo y le revolvió los cabellos.

-Teníamos diferentes facetas pero… Tsubasa en todas me atacaba…- Logró decir con más tranquilidad, reponiéndose poco a poco.

-Eso es porque ella es la débil. No dudes de eso.- Erena le respondió antes de retirarse de la habitación.

Honoka se volvió al chico que se había quedado callado todo el rato, éste ocultó su mano manchada de sangre detrás de él, apenado.

-Rod…- Miró los ojos verdes, y le dijo en aire melancólico: –¿No estoy haciendo las cosas bien, verdad?-

.

.

Umi volvía de la cocina con un vaso de agua y de repente al regresar a la sala, Tsubasa estaba levantada del sillón con la mirada perdida. Dejó caer el vaso y se aproximó despacio a ella.

-Tsubasa, volviste. ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Preguntó, ya no tenía marca en la frente y sólo quedó la sangre seca en su piel. –¿Tsubasa?-

De pronto, la castaña se levantó de su lugar y observaba con atención las cosas, inspeccionaba el lugar en donde estaba, parecía serle nuevo todo allí. Ignoró a Umi.

-¡Tsubasa!- La volvió a llamar con más fuerza y la nombrada se giró, su ojo se oscureció involuntariamente porque su expresión mostraba confusión; no hostilidad, de momento. –Esta es tu casa, y yo soy Umi… Somos amigas, aliadas…- Dio pasos lentamente hacia ella para no perturbarla, no parecía estar en sus cinco sentidos.

Cuando llegó a envolver la mano de la vampira para hacerle sentir la calidez y gentileza, Tsubasa le observó curiosa como si a primeras no la conociera. Umi sintió el tacto de los dedos subir por sus brazos, recorriéndole un escalofrío a causa del roce en su piel.

-Lo… bo…- Musitó. –Eres un lobo…- Y entonces el ojo verde se abrió con sorpresa y en la expresión se formaba el horror.

-¡Un lobo bueno! ¡Un cachorro! No voy a hacerte daño, no lo haré.- Se apresuró en decir, y sin pensarlo, Umi la estrechó en un abrazo para tranquilizarla. –Soy Sonoda, vamos, tienes que saberlo…-

-¿Sonoda?-

Tsubasa la apartó sin brusquedad e inconscientemente colocó la mano sobre la cicatriz de la mordida en su hombro, después, esa misma mano la llevó hasta su pecho y se volvió a perder en sí misma.

-Honoka… ¿Dónde estás, Honoka?- Volvió a darle la espalda a Umi y con pasos torpes se encaminaba a la salida.

-¡Tsubasa, espera un momento!-

Cuando Umi tiró de la muñeca de Tsubasa, no contó en que Tsubasa reaccionaría con agresividad y le doblegara el brazo para retenerla bocabajo en el piso del vestíbulo.

-¡Ustedes me la quitaron! ¡Lo único que deseaba era estar con ella y ustedes la mataron! Malditos animales, yo sólo quería ser feliz alejada de su maldita guerra sin sentido. ¡No tenían por qué hacernos eso!-

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Soy yo! ¡Basta!-

-Los mismos ojos… Desciendes de ellos, eres igual. ¡Vas a impedirme muchas cosas también! Lo mejor será matarte… será matarte… matarte… ¿matar?-

Por un momento Tsubasa soltó el agarre y Umi lo aprovechó para darse media vuelta. La castaña volvía a tener la misma mirada perdida que anteriormente había puesto, pasados los segundos se reflejó en ella una desorbitante furia y dejó de lado por segunda vez a la loba. Se fue de nuevo a la sala de estar a destrozar sus cosas.

Las cortinas las quitó de un jalón, las estanterías y repisas de libros los tiraba, los sillones los rasgaba y los levantaba con fuerza para dejarlos volcados apartados de ella, las botellas de los licores los lanzaba por toda la habitación haciendo que los vidrios se esparcieran por los suelos y la bebida quedara en las paredes. Gritaba desconsolada cosas que no pronunciaba bien y se hería a sí misma, como si estuviera enojada de su propia actitud, como si le irritara lo que fuera ella…

Después del desastre producido todo se colmó en silencio, resonó una incoherente risa que terminó en un largo suspiro.

-Creo que estoy… mejor…- Dijo Tsubasa con una serenidad en su tono que no era de fiar. –He hecho un desorden… debo limpiar antes de que las chicas lo vean.-

Umi no daba crédito a su comportamiento tan aleatorio. Se quedó observándola desde el vestíbulo cómo levantaba los sillones y los ponía en su lugar e iba por bolsas para echar los pedazos de vidrío y algodón de los cojines. Y todo lo hacía con tranquilidad.

Cuando la castaña iba a sacar la basura se topó con Umi en su salida.

-¿Sonoda, tienes rato que llegaste? Yo… hice algo que no debía… Puse patas arriba nuestra sala. Lo siento.- Se disculpaba con honestidad.

-¿Estás… bien? ¿Realmente lo estás? ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?-

-¿Pasar qué? Todos está bien ahora… Umi.- Sonrió y salió fuera con la bolsa en manos.

Cuando Tsubasa volvió a entrar a casa, Umi seguía parada en el vestíbulo obstruyendo el paso. Tomó de la mano a la loba y la guió hasta la cocina para sentarla frente a la mesa.

-Te ves confundida, asustada y triste. Tu corazón está muy acelerado también, dime, ¿quieres que endulce tus waffles? Quiero decir, para que le pongas un poco de azúcar a tu estómago para ver si así te levanta los ánimos.- Dijo la vampira.

Tsubasa empezaba a sacar los waffles congelados de su caja correspondiente y a calentarlos, y también a sacar la miel de la lacena. ¿Waffles otra vez? ¿Era lo mismo de esa mañana? Umi era ahora quien estaba perdida en ese instante. ¿Por qué se comportaba como si nada? Pero todo fue tan raro desde que despertó, no parecía ser ella y ahora volvía a la normalidad. ¿En verdad era la misma Tsubasa de siempre? Sí es así, quiere decir que luchó, que se superó y realmente no se dejó consumir por la oscuridad.

Ella… estaba bien.

-A veces no sé qué pensar sobre mí, ¿sabes? Soy muy rara y te debo, no… siempre te deberé una disculpa, por todo…-

-Tú has hecho un buen trabajo. Saliste adelante.- Se expresó con honestidad Umi, refiriéndose a lo de la piedra. Tsubasa se giró a verla y sonrió. –Pensé que… no lo lograrías y todas nosotras nos veríamos en problemas.-

-¿Te precipitaste, no es así?- Dijo la castaña tendiéndole los waffles y miel a Umi, que se disponía ya a comer. –Estoy bien. Lo estaré y mucho mejor que antes.-

-Avisaré después a Nico, ella también estaba muy preocupada. Habíamos entrado en pánico y si las cosas salían mal no tendríamos con qué detenerte.-

-¿Ah, sí?-

-Sí. Pero aun debemos buscar a Kotori, ella…- Umi tragó pesado, recordó el peso del auto sobre ella. –Está ahí fuera en alguna parte, ya tiene las piedras para ayudarte y que estés mejor, de manera más segura, me refiero.-

-¿Hablaste con ella? ¿Hicieron las pases?- Umi negó con la cabeza y dejó de masticar. –¿De casualidad, ella no te ha mencionado sobre algo que hizo?- Tsubasa entrecerró su ojo.

Umi frunció un poco el ceño. Eso le pareció repentino. ¿Algo que _hizo_ Kotori? ¿Qué exactamente?

-¿Sobre qué cosa? ¿Ella me está ocultando algo?-

-No, olvídalo. No es nada. Todo es a su debido tiempo.-

-¿Tú sabes qué es _eso_?- Umi se levantó y dejó los platos en el fregadero y se acercó a Tsubasa.

-No.-

Mintió. Sabía perfectamente que era _eso_ pero no le correspondía decírselo. Ni aunque a estas alturas un pequeño demonio en su cabeza le estuviera gritando y martillándole que le dijera la verdad a Umi sobre lo que Kotori le mantiene oculto. Ni aunque tuviera esos inquisidores ojos ámbar se sentiría intimidada.

La estaba acorralando para que no huyera.

-¿En serio no me dirás?-

Sujetó la barbilla de Tsubasa para tener a corta distancia los labios, para tener a su disposición sus respiros golpeando con los suyos. No lo había notado antes pero, ese ojo esmeralda había perdido un poco de brillo, no era tan destellante como otras veces se había mostrado en su personalidad. Tal vez era por el cansancio.

Y sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto para no perder el tiempo, besó a Tsubasa. Ésta sintió el sabor de la miel en los labios de la loba y los saboreó con ganas.

" _¿Sí me está correspondiendo?",_ pensó Umi. No hubo recelo en los movimientos corporales ni palabras que la detuvieran. Y la manera en cómo la lengua de ella quería hacerse paso con la suya, eso habló por sí solo. Umi le dio paso de inmediato y sin chistar para también disfrutar de un beso que para ella parecía realmente apasionado. Llevó sus manos a las caderas de Tsubasa y la atrajo más a su cuerpo.

Cuando separaron los labios para tomar aire, Umi no observó alguna expresión emocional que se reflejara en Tsubasa por lo del beso. Se sintió triste. ¿Es acaso qué no era bueno?

-¿Es suficiente?- Inquirió casi con desdén. Su ojo ya no era el mismo, se apagó la poca luz que quedaba en él y no transmitía nada. Un impulso hizo que la loba le restara importancia a eso.

-No, no es suficiente…- Respondió Umi, se volvió ansiosa. –Quiero más, ¡quiero más de ti! Esto me está volviendo loca…-

-Controla tu lado animal. Comprende la situación. Deberíamos estar buscando a Minami.-

-¡Qué le den a Kotori! ¡Ella quiere monopolizarme! A mí me gusta tu compañía… Yo… yo quiero… hacerlo contigo.-

Tsubasa llevó las manos a las mejillas de Umi; estaba tan acalorada la chica que se estaba empezando a desvestir sola con sus manos temblorosas.

-Aquí no…- Dijo secamente. –Arriba, en la habitación.-

Umi asintió con torpeza complacida por la respuesta y subieron al segundo piso.

.

Honoka estaba recostada en su habitación, con el antebrazo cubriendo sus ojos y pensando en miles de cosas. En realidad, pensando en todo lo que le hizo vivir el inoportuno hechizo de Erena con una de las personas que menos quería experimentar aquello… Tsubasa. Ahora sentía una opresión en el pecho, ¿era dolor acaso? ¿O será cierta pizca de arrepentimiento? No quería darle vueltas a eso pero era cosa imposible de hacer, aún seguía con la extraña y fascinante idea de estar envuelta en extrañas actuaciones que efectuaba sin estar consciente de ello. Le dio miedo ser tan débil mentalmente. Significaba mucho; que podría volver a caer con facilidad en otra cosa de la bruja le hiciera.

Si tan sólo dejara de pensar en las demás… tal vez… sólo tal vez si dejara de tener "apagada" su humanidad y tomara el coraje para destruir sus emociones en definitiva para deshacerse de todo...

-Ya no tendría… que importarme… Yo apagué lo poco humano que me quedaba, ¿entonces por qué? ¡¿Por qué me estoy torturando así?!-

Agarró su almohada y enterró el rostro en ella para después ahogar su grito.

Afuera de la habitación estaba la pequeña niña dispuesta a tocar a la puerta de la líder, pero su hermano la detuvo a tiempo.

- _Lexi, la Señora está inestable ahora. No es conveniente que la interrumpas.-_ Dijo el muchacho por lo bajo, poniéndose en cuclillas para estar a la altura de la menor.

 _-Pero la señorita se escucha triste. Debe sentirse sola…_ \- jugó con sus dedos y con semblante cabizbajo apretó sus labios. _–¿Y si le llamas a su amiga? A la que suele visitar. Tal vez su presencia podría hacerla sentir mejor.-_

 _-Eso… tampoco es una buena idea.-_

 _-Está llorando…-_ La niña volvió a ver la puerta frente a ella.

El joven agudizó su oído para poner atención: se estaba lamentando sola y su voz estaba tan quebrada que su tono era irreconocible. No parecía ella.

 _-Dejémosla sola, ¿sí?-_

-¿A quién dejaremos sola? Honoka tiene que dejar de estar de simplona.- Se acercaba Erena por el extremo del pasillo. –No puede estar encerrada en la habitación, tiene cosas que hacer.- Golpeó la puerta. –Vamos, ya no seas inútil. Tengo un encargo que debes hacer. Sal ahora.-

Por un momento los sollozos se detuvieron en seco. Un minuto después, Honoka abrió la puerta mostrando un rostro indiferente pero sus ojos estaban rojos como su nariz. La delataban fatal.

-Baja a la sala, ahí te explicaré.- Dijo Erena y se fue primero.

 _-¿Está mejor, señorita?-_ La menor se atrevió a hablar.

-Mejor.- Contestó acariciando el cabello de la niña, después se volvió al chico. –Rod, ¿qué supiste de lo de Erena?- Inquirió repentinamente.

 _-Uhm, las reuniones de la bruja que hace a sus espaldas no es algo malo precisamente… al menos, no son con intenciones contra usted. Debería hablarlo con ella ahora mismo.-_

-Eso haré.-

Bajó hasta la primera planta para reunirse con Erena que estaba esperándola con un pequeño recipiente en las manos. Jugaba con él. Le indicó que tomara asiento.

-¿Estás mejor?- Dijo.

-No finjas que te importo. Rápido, ¿qué es lo que quieres?-

-¿Ves esto?- Le mostró el recipiente que era más que obvio. –Te voy a decir que es la cura para el veneno de licántropo. Quiero que vayas hasta la puerta de Tsubasa y se lo entregues en las manos como ofrenda de paz, y por supuesto, le hagas llegar la invitación para nuestra cena.-

-Estás… ¡Estás loca! Dijiste que ella era débil y una parte de que lo sea es porque precisamente sigue teniendo el veneno en su sistema. ¡Si voy y le entrego eso recuperará las fuerzas perdidas!-

-Te tiemblan las piernas, Honoka. ¿No me digas que ahora tienes miedo de que se te eche encima?-

-¡No! Pero detesto todo lo que estás haciendo sin mi consentimiento. Tienes que hacerme saber antes las cosas para saber si son favorables. Además, ¿qué es eso de hacer reuniones con mis Nocturnos?-

Erena rodó los ojos y suspiró.

-No estés tan paranoica. Las reuniones con tus perros son para que me ayudaran en la preparación de mi cena con Tsubasa. ¡Duh! Si pensabas que tramaba algo contra ti, estás muy equivocada; para eso ya tienes a tus amigas para que se ensucien las manos ellas.- Rió con aires de soberbia y le lanzó el recipiente para que lo atrapara. –Ahora, como te estaba diciendo, vas a entregarle eso de manera amable. Dile que los resultados surtirán efecto en diez minutos aproximados, y no olvides la invitación.- Le entregó una carta. Además de una fotografía de la casa con su respectiva dirección.

Honoka observó por un momento los datos que Erena le entregó como también las demás cosas en sus manos, después levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los turquesas que le miraban divertidos. Erena sí que disfrutaba con aquello.

-¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en ella?-

-¿Tienes celos?

-Erena…

-Pues quiero verle, ¿qué más? La última vez sólo fue de paso.- La bruja atrajo un mechón de su cabello lacio y lo enredó en su dedo. –Ya lo había dicho. Quiero conversar.-

-Pues está oscuro afuera. Se lo entregaré mañana.- Dijo Honoka levantándose de su asiento.

-¿Ahora le temes a la oscuridad?-

-¡Quiero descansar!-

.

.

-Me he pasado. Me he pasado… No puedo volver a verle a la cara. No podría.-

Se decía una y otra vez Kotori recostada sobre el volante. Se había metido en un aparcamiento de un edificio y se quedó ahí lamentando su actitud tan posesivamente enferma. Repasando una y otra vez la sensación del brinco que dio el auto sobre el cuerpo de Umi; aunque estuviera con el auto apagado. Ese pequeño cosquilleo en la parte baja del abdomen le molestaba.

-¿Por qué estoy actuando de esta manera? Soy una maldita lunática. Cómo puedo pensar en quererle si me atreví a arrollarla. Soy un monstruo. ¡¿Por qué mierda existen los celos?!-

Después de dar un profundo respiro y tranquilizarse, abrió la guantera y sacó la caja que contenía las dos piedras. Las botó a los asientos traseros sin importarle dónde cayera. Se echó atrás para alcanzar el celular olvidado de Umi y revisó las llamadas. Sí que Nico le había hecho muchas llamadas. ¿Acaso sí sería algo importante? Creo que ya no importaba hasta estas horas de la noche.

-No puedo volver a su casa…-

Echó el asiento del conductor hacía atrás y cerró los ojos para dormir. Pasaría la noche fuera.

.

.

Al día siguiente, se informó que tuvieran precauciones debido a un mal tiempo que se presentaría. Se podía apreciar claramente las nubes oscuras en el cielo grisáceo y el aire frío, la humedad estaba presente en el ambiente. Las ventanas estaban empañadas en los hogares cálidos y las pequeñas gotas de agua caían sobre la ciudad en vez en cuando, llovía tranquilamente por zonas.

Ahí estaba Honoka preparándose para salir. Llevándose consigo la invitación que Erena le dio y la cura. Y también a quien sería su compañía ese día, la pequeña Lexi; que se preparaba con un paraguas de su tamaño y hacía el trabajo de sonreírle ampliamente a la líder. Honoka por más que estuvo en contra de llevarla, Erena insistió mucho, demasiado, y era de los más raro, pues parecía según ella que saldrían mejor las cosas teniendo una imagen inocentemente tierna entre ellas.

-¿Nos vamos?- Dijo Honoka tendiéndole la mano para que la cogiera. Lexi asintió y tomó su mano.

 _-¡Esperen!-_ El joven castaño apareció, fue el principal que se negó a la petición de la bruja. – _Llévate otra chaqueta encima, se está poniendo muy frío y en cualquier momento podría arreciar la lluvia.-_ La ayudó a colocarse la chaqueta, parecía estar rechoncha de tantos trapos cubriéndola.

-Rod, los vampiros no se enferman.-

- _Aun así es bueno tener precauciones.-_ Contestó. Después la miró con una seriedad preocupante, con esos ojos verdes que le suplicaban. – _Mi Señora, por favor… Se la encargo mucho. Cuídela._ \- Se expresó con un poco de angustia que no le importó ocultar. Fue su intención. Su hermana era todo lo que le quedaba y Honoka estaba consciente de eso.

-Estará bien a mi lado.- Respondió con seguridad en sus palabras y después salieron de casa.

.

 _-¿Su amiga vive muy lejos porque es antisocial?-_ Inquirió la pequeña.

Las gotas ya caían del cielo de manera estable, pequeñas gotas ligeras; se escucharon caer sobre el plástico del paraguas que la menor llevaba, mientras caminaron desde la parada de autobuses para llegar a la mansión de Tsubasa que aún faltaba gran caminata por recorrer.

-Uhm, sigo dudando de eso, no lo sé en realidad. Es rara.-

 _-Tiene muchas amigas, señorita. Creí que mi hermano, la señorita Toudo y quién vive cerca de casa eran los únicos. Debe ser también agradable persona.-_

-Eh, sí…- Respondió sin saber que más decir.

 _-Seguro que se pondrá feliz de verla, le lleva un regalo después de todo.-_

-Sí, es probable que le guste… Escucha, Lexi, cuando estemos frente a ella. ¿Podrías guardar silencio para que ella le llegue el mensaje?-

 _-Sí, mi hermano me ha dicho que no debo meterme en conversaciones de adultos. Sé que pregunto muchas cosas…-_

-Es normal. Es normal, pequeña.-

Entraron a un amplio espacio con forma de 'c' que conformaba lo que era el terreno principal con dos árboles altos en su centro. Honoka miró la fotografía de referencia para consultar si se trataba de la mansión correcta. En su vida se había parado en ese lugar y los únicos que fueron capaces de invadir fueron Erena y Rod, ellos sabían la dirección.

Entonces, decidida infló su pecho y con pasos firmes se acercó hasta el porche de la entrada del hogar. Tocó y espero a que alguien abriera.

- _Es una casa muy grande y muy rustica.-_ Susurró la niña.

-Demasiado para una persona…- Mencionó mientras se limpiaba el lodo en la alfombra de bienvenida. Peinó unos cuantos mechones mojados que quedaron pegados a fu frente, y aguardó.

 _-¿Y si su amiga sigue dormida? ¿Venimos temprano?-_

-O no se encuentra…- Volvió a hacer el intento de tocar la puerta nuevamente con más fuerza.

En el interior resonaron pisadas apresuradas que se aproximaron a la entrada. Después de los ruidos de seguridad, la puerta se abrió. Y deslumbró a una Umi adormilada, bostezando y tallándose los ojos ante la luz exterior. Llevaba puesta un camisón dos tallas más grandes que ella. Después de parpadear unos cuantos segundos y ver con claridad lo que tenía en frente, abrió en par los ojos y abrió su boca perpleja. Se quedó petrificada sin emitir ningún sonido por la sorpresa.

-Uh, hola...- Fue lo único que atinó a decir Honoka. –He venido sin malas intenciones. Lo prometo.-

-¡Sonoda! ¿Es Minami?- Apareció Tsubasa en el vestíbulo a pasos atrás de Umi, se detuvo a ver la figura bajo el pórtico de la puerta. La reacción fue diferente, verla fue como si algo desactivara toda expresión disponible. La miró con desdén. –¿Tú qué haces aquí? ¿Se te hace fácil descuartizar a las personas en sus residencias?- Dijo tajante.

La niña la reconoció y se ocultó detrás de Honoka. Advirtió como el pequeño cuerpo temblaba de miedo.

-Tsubasa, yo arreglaré las cosas.- Logró por fin decir Umi, poniéndose frente a ella pero la castaña hizo caso omiso y se acercó amenazante bajo el marco.

-Umi, me gustaría hablar más que nada con ella. No tomará mucho. Uhm, ¿podemos pasar? El aire se vuelve más gélido.- Se invitó sola y quiso dar un paso más allá del marco de la puerta, pero la barrera se lo impidió. –¿La casa no es tuya, Tsubasa?- Preguntó.

-La puse bajo el nombre de Minami. Así ningún vampiro sin invitación invadirá a mis huéspedes.-

-Ya veo… Entonces, seré breve desde aquí. Tengo esto…- Cuando Honoka iba a sacar algo de su chaqueta, Umi y Tsubasa se pusieron alertas. –Tranquilas, solo es un recipiente. Esto te lo manda Erena como ofrenda de paz. Es la cura que eliminará el veneno de Umi de tu interior.-

-¿Cura para el veneno de licántropo?- La misma Umi sonó incrédula. –Kotori ha estado buscando la manera de hacerla en meses. ¿Y tú llegas con eso en manos para ofrecérselo así sin más a Tsubasa? Es un truco.-

-No lo es. En verdad, si la bebes los efectos comenzaran a surtir transcurridos los diez minutos. Volverías a tener tu ojo de vuelta, Tsubasa.-

-Aahh, ¿en serio?- Tsubasa se mostró sarcástica. Avanzó hasta Honoka sin miedo mientras ésta retrocedía sus pasos por el agarre de la niña que tenía pegada como chinche en la pierna. Rodeó a Honoka para verle más de cerca la cara a la menor. –Me recuerdas muy bien, ¿no es así?- La niña emitió un ligero gruñido sin dejar de aferrarse a Honoka.

-Solo tómala, Tsubasa. Como dije, es la cura, es lo que Erena quiere para que vayas también a su cena.- Honoka le extendió el recipiente junto con la carta para que lo tomara.

Tsubasa la agarró y empezó a leer el escrito. Sonrió. No se creía que aquellas fueran palabras escritas por Erena, porque aparte de venir citada la dirección y fecha; también le dejó una sugerente dedicatoria. Inadecuado para la personalidad de esa bruja, pensó.

Tsubasa despegó la vista de la invitación, trozó la carta en pedazos pequeños y se los lanzó a Honoka.

-Digamos que, sí llego a beber esto, ¿quién me asegura que estaré bien?-

-Lo presiento, Tsubasa. El hechizo te afectó como a mí. Pero a ti te hizo algo más, no eres la misma.-

-A ver, a ver…- El brazo de Tsubasa se colgó del cuello de Honoka de manera "amigable" y con tranquilidad la sacó del porche para alejarla de Umi. –Dices, ¿Qué estoy corrompida y que estoy fingiendo impresionantemente ese lado oscuro de mí? ¿Soy una doble cara?- Sonrió de medio labio.

-Yo no dije eso…-

Dijo casi sin aliento. Honoka estaba desconcertada, sentía muy en su interior que no estaba tratando con la misma persona. O eso es lo que creía, a no ser que haya cambiado con el tiempo transcurrido. Tenía una pizca de hostilidad amigable, rara, ¿no es así?

Tsubasa se desprendió de ella, advirtió que la lluvia caía con más fuerza golpeando su cabeza. Observó el cielo un par de segundos dando un profundo respiro y abrió el recipiente bebiendo su contenido.

Umi desde la puerta estaba expectante para cualquier cosa, como igual se reflejaba Honoka. No sabía realmente lo que eso le provocaría y conociendo a la pesada de la bruja, cualquier cosa podía tramar.

-Los efectos surtirán en diez minutos.- Fue todo lo que dijo cuándo Tsubasa tiró el recipiente.

Mientras Tsubasa esperaba el tiempo, Umi ya se había vestido con ropa normal pero permanecía vigilante desde el porche de la casa por indicaciones de la castaña. Honoka por otra parte se estaba impacientando, moviendo las hojas en los charcos que se formaban. La lluvia ya estaba recia y sus ropas estaban completamente mojadas, salvo la niña que tenía su paraguas.

-No veo resultados. Se acaba el tiempo, Honoka. Si es un timo…-

-Yo solo vine a cumplir mi parte para que me dejara en paz.-

-Pues bueno, si no mejoro voy a…-

Las palabras de Tsubasa quedaron en el aire. De pronto se aferró a sí misma porque sintió un dolor inundarle desde el interior que tuvo que inclinarse, acto seguido comenzó a vomitar dificultosamente la sangre negra. Entre más expulsaba ese líquido de su boca, el color volvía a la normalidad. Rojo. Rojo como debía de ser y sin coágulos. Después se llevó la mano presionando el ojo parchado, y esta vez, gritó con desgarro. La regeneración estaba surtiendo efecto y el ocular debía estarse formando: todo su humor vítreo, retina, nervio óptico, músculo oculomotor; y eso implicaba un infierno. La creación de las partes desde cero. Sumándole que no se regeneraba de esa manera desde hace mucho tiempo, ahora volvía a sentir el dolor que implicaba pasar.

Calmando su respiración, se quitó el parche y abrió lentamente los parpados dormidos. Veía nublado pero volvía a ver con su ojo izquierdo, lo único que no se borró fue la cicatriz que la marcaba. Se giró en dirección a Umi diciéndole que había funcionado. Mientras que su ojo se acostumbrada a la luz, comenzaba a regresar la estabilidad de energía y fuerza en su cuerpo. Decidió moverse rápido por todo el patio, más veloz incluso para el alcance visual de Honoka y Umi. Sólo miraban las hojas tiradas arremolinarse cuando pasaba sobre ellas o el charco chapotear.

" _Esto es malo. No puedo seguirla… ¿Sus verdaderas habilidades estaban reprimidas por el veneno? ¡¿Tanto así?!",_ pensó Honoka. Dio un traspié cuando Tsubasa paró en seco frente a ella, con una sonrisa reluciente que se limpió con la lengua y ojos desbordantes de superioridad.

-Ahora sí voy a poder enseñarte lo que es un verdadero vampiro.- Dijo con frialdad letal.

Le ajustó una repentina patada a Honoka que la estrelló con uno de los robles viejos del lugar, éste tronó por el impacto de la fuerza.

-Antes me desharé de ésta rata.-

Los feroces ojos verdes se posaron en el cuerpo pequeño que quedó congelado en su sitio. Antes de siquiera pensar en un movimiento la niña, la castaña enterró sus dedos en la frágil garganta y la alzó e impactó contra el suelo.

-¡Tsubasa!- Como si estuvieran coordinadas, Umi y Honoka gritaron al mismo tiempo. Esta última fue a por la niña y la primera a por la castaña.

Cuando vio a Umi más próxima a ella, le descolocó la mandíbula de un potente puñetazo y la lanzó con fuerza bruta sacándola disparada al interior de la mansión; al segundo piso para ser precisos, destrozando la estructura.

Honoka la embistió aferrándose a la cintura y Tsubasa la agarró de los cabellos tirando de ellos.

-No voy a contenerme. ¡Voy a hacerte sufrir esta vez!-

Volvió a lanzar a Honoka pero esta vez sólo resbaló en el lodo ensuciándose; frenó con sus dedos y dio un salto para llegar a Tsubasa de nuevo. Con una mano en forma de cuchilla al aire se atrevería a cortar a la castaña. Y en un movimiento fugaz y letal sintió cómo cortó la carne.

Cuando decidió girarse en redondo con brusquedad para mirar su trabajo, abrió los ojos de par en par impactada.

-Te precipitaste y no viste a quién atacaste.- Dijo Tsubasa cargando el cuerpo de la niña mostrándoselo, con la mitad de la cabeza rebanada y la sangre chorreando con trozos del cerebro esparcido.

-No… Oh, no… mierda.- Se acercó al cadáver cuando Tsubasa lo arrojó. –Qué voy a decirle…-

-Qué asco das. Te preocupas por alguien que conociste en tan poco tiempo y no haces lo mismo por tus amigas. Eso no es nada. ¿Quién es más cruel aquí?-

La furia recorrió cada rincón del cuerpo de Honoka y echó los labios tensados hacía atrás para mostrarle los crecientes colmillos. Las lágrimas intentaron abrirse paso fuera de sus ojos. Resistió. En aquellos momentos, toda la inhumanidad regresó de golpe opacando todo; ocultando toda emoción que pudiera afectarle como antes le jugaron mala treta. Todo ello, todo a la vez, era una vorágine de violencia tremenda. El corazón le martillaba enloquecido; los oídos le silbaban. Sentía que nada importaba, excepto lastimar a la persona que tenía ante ella, darle una demostración de que esa mujer no sería la única en desatar su verdadero monstruo.

Se lanzaron las dos entre puñetazos y patadas agitando sus cuerpos con tosquedad tras cada impacto recibido. Tsubasa la agarró del torso y la arrojó al suelo y con los dientes le pinchó el antebrazo con el que se protegía Honoka. El cálido sabor a cobre la reavivó, le dio calor, fluyó en ella como fuego. Hizo que quisiera más. Poder. Vida. Honoka tenía parte de ella en su sistema; lo quería todo de vuelta, la necesitaba. Con el glorioso torrente de energía que le llegó con lo que había bebido, la dejó fácilmente sin sentido por un momento.

Levantó a Honoka para que se sostuviera de pie, tambaleante como un borracho. La castaña la miró con la boca chorreante inclinando ligeramente la cabeza de lado.

-No había probado tu sangre desde que te rompiste la nariz aquella vez, ¿lo recuerdas? Cuando te planté un tímido beso en los labios. Qué ilusas éramos…- Miró de vuelta el cielo, como si buscara más recuerdos en la espesa capa de nubes grises sobre ellas, el aire era electrificado. El chubasco continuaba y retumbó un relámpago agresivo entre las nubes. –Es un día amenazador y sobrenatural…- Extendió los brazos a sus costados dejándose empapar por la lluvia como si de algún modo le purificara.

Honoka rió. Fue una risa terriblemente atractiva, con un dejo amargo que le gustó a Tsubasa. Los esmeraldas se volvieron a posar en ella.

-Eres fascinante… Mis respetos. Pero siento que no es todo lo que puedes dar. Esto no es nada, te sigues conteniendo…- Dijo estabilizándose.

-No, no es nada. Te sorprendería lo demás que puedo hacer. Como ya habrás advertido el clima se volvió tropical, puedo interferir con los elementos, así estará nublado y me dará mejor resistencia porque no hay luz solar que me ralentice. Hace falta un poder enorme para esto.-

-Ah, no me digas… ¿Ahora controlas el clima como Erena, dices? Vaya…-

-No, no puedo jugar con la madre naturaleza a ese grado tan descarado. A mi antojo tampoco funciona. Sólo aceleré el proceso, no sé si tu hueca cabeza lo entienda.-

-Ajá, ¿puedes sorprenderme con algo más?- Honoka lanzó una patada que iba directo a la cabeza de Tsubasa, ésta la detuvo con su mano sujetándola para arrastrarla por todo el lodo.

Por suerte, Honoka logró tumbarla y con forcejeos ponerse sobre ella. Propinándole puñetazo tras puñetazo a su rostro que giraba con brutalidad de un lado a otro. Tsubasa no presentó intenciones de quitársela de encima, en cambio se reía burlándose de su fuerza. Eso irritó proporcionalmente a Honoka.

-¿Desde cuándo pasaste tú a ser la débil?- Dijo con una sonrisa que centelló de escarlata cuando el relámpago iluminó el cielo alumbrando también sus figuras.

Honoka se detuvo en seco. ¿Débil? ¿Se estaba volviendo débil? No, no era así, ella era fuerte y lo sabía; pero Tsubasa no había expuesto sus verdaderos Poderes como vampiro con peso de antigüedad de esta manera. _"Ya nada la limitaba, ni el veneno ni su 'corazón', ahora podía usar todo lo que se guardaba bajo la manga",_ pensó.

Un fuerte empujón la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se incorporó de inmediato.

Umi fue quien la embistió y ahora estaba sobre Tsubasa protegiéndola con el cuerpo de lobo, rugiendo con la saliva escurriendo de su mandíbula chueca.

-No te pedí ayuda.- Le refunfuñó al animal, y éste la encaró gruñéndole más fuerte. Tsubasa gesticuló irritada, enterró los dedos al costado del animal. –¡Qué no te metas!-

La bestia con su gran garra cubrió la cabeza de la castaña y la presionó contra el suelo. Honoka cruzó mirada con esos salvajes orbes dorados, era como si intentara decirle algo pero sólo oía el emitir de los gruñidos. ¿Acaso era un "huye"?

De improviso, un rayo impactó cerca de ellas, lo suficiente para afectarles. La electrizante onda de corriente viajó por sus cuerpos mojados paralizándolas a todas, no obstante, Tsubasa fue quién logró amortiguar el entumecimiento. Se quitó de encima el brazo del animal y nada más pararse se dejó caer de nuevo. Se levantó y se volvió a Honoka. La miró fijo, la otra pudo sentir el poder que ejercía su mente cuando tocó la de ella; fue como el roce de sus dedos en las mejillas. Ahora podía expandir la manera de violar las mentes de las personas sin siquiera tocarles físicamente.

-No mires dentro.- Refunfuñó. Ya no había hechizo que protegiera su mente. Así que por fuerzas propias impedía que Tsubasa indagara en ella.

Los labios de la castaña se separaron soltando aire con rapidez, y desvió la mirada.

-Si Erena te tenía protegida, es por algo. ¿Qué tan grave pueden llegar a ser tus pecado, ya?- Dijo en tono más íntimo. –¿Tienes algo con ella? ¿No quieres que vea ' _eso_ ', cierto?-

-¡Cállate! ¡Así no son las cosas!-

Fue tan sólo un parpadeo que le costó a Honoka para ver de pronto la figura de Tsubasa a corto espacio ante ella, ésta aprovechó la perplejidad con la que se mostró la líder y en ese preciso momento se abalanzó sobre la carne desnuda de su cuello. Honoka lanzó el brazo para detenerla, para apartarla, pero luego volvieron a caer al suelo.

Los dientes se cerraron sobre su garganta y mordió con profundidad. Tsubasa advirtió al momento que no lo hacía como era debido. No había alcanzado una artería o una vena. Atacó la garganta, furiosa ante la propia inexperiencia, había olvidado como se hacía después de mucho tiempo. Resultaba satisfactorio morder a Honoka, pero no salía demasiada sangre. Contrariada, alzó la cabeza y volvió a morder, sintiendo que el cuerpo de Honoka se sacudía de dolor.

Mucho mejor. Había encontrado una vena esta vez, pero no la había desgarrado lo suficiente. Un pequeño arañazo como aquel no serviría de nada. Lo que necesitaba era desgarrarla por completo, para que la suculenta sangre caliente saliera a borbotones.

Su víctima se estremeció mientras ella trabajaba, los dientes arañando y royendo. Tsubasa empezaba a sentir como la carne cedía cuando unas manos tiraron de ella, alzándola desde atrás. Tsubasa gruñó sin soltar la garganta. Las manos eran insistentes, no obstante. Un brazo rodeó su cintura y unos dedos se enroscaron en sus cabellos castaños. Forcejeo, aferrándose con dientes y uñas a su presa.

Un fuerte aullido timbró en los tímpanos de los dos vampiros. Cuando Umi apartó a Tsubasa, ésta quedó incrédula con lo que veía; la bestia ahora protegía a Honoka.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces?!- La voz era seca y autoritaria, como una ráfaga de viento frío.

Honoka torpemente se presionaba la herida, temblando nerviosa. Miró con ojos cansinos al peludo animal que tenía el pelaje lizo por el agua. No paraba de aullar. ¿Qué significaba?

-Umi…-

-¡Sonoda, apártate! O voy a hacerte daño.- En respuesta le dio otro aullido más agudo. –De acuerdo. Después no te quejes.-

Tsubasa saltó para alcanzar los ojos del animal, hundió los pulgares hasta el fondo y Umi chilló, el dolor la hizo regresar a su forma humana en un mal momento. Se revolcó en el fango gritando y tapándose el rostro con sus manos.

La castaña se distrajo un momento por los gritos de la chica, sintió un picoteo en el vientre que le molestaba. No debió hacer eso…

Y en ese preciso momento, Honoka volvía abalanzarse sobre ella golpeándola con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, con una mirada amarga. Aplicar sus propios puñetazos le dolía, sentía que se desplomaría pero continuó forzando su cuerpo que no diera marcha atrás. Pero Tsubasa era más fuerte que ella. Con una violenta sacudida de los hombros se liberó y retorció entre sus manos, arrojándola al suelo. Y entonces fue la castaña quién estaba encima de la líder con el rostro contorsionado con una furia animal.

-Voy a matarte. ¡Tengo que acabar contigo! Pero si lo hago rápido será sólo un alivio para ti, así que; voy a hacerlo de la manera más lenta para que cada rincón de tu cuerpo se estremezca de dolor y miedo. Qué me supliques que pare. Qué grites y llores por clemencia cuando ni siquiera a alguien como tú se le deba permitir eso. Voy a alimentarme de tu carne y tus órganos. Voy a abrirte, voy a partirte una y otra vez… ¡Voy a ser como tú…!- Habló con una voz distorsionada en rabia, ajena de todo lo que representaba Tsubasa.

¿Quién era ella?

Honoka le siseó y fue a por sus ojos con sus uñas, pero ella apartó la mano de un golpe. Iba a matarla, estaba hablando en serio. Incluso herida, Tsubasa era por mucho más fuerte. Sus labios se volvieron a echar para atrás mostrando sus dientes manchados ya de carmesí. Como una cobra, estaba lista para atacar.

Entonces se detuvo, cerniéndose sobre Honoka, mientras su expresión cambiaba. Oyó el lamentoso y destruido llanto que se escapaba por el agujero de la garganta. No podía ver sus lágrimas por la lluvia pero esos ojos azules estaban puestos en los ojos verdes con aires de tormento, rendición y un profundo dolor emocional.

¿Trataba de engañarla produciéndole lastima?

Tsubasa abría los ojos de par en par. Las pupilas que habían estado contraídas en forma de fieros puntitos se ampliaron de golpe. Miraba a Honoka fijamente, como si realmente la viera por primera vez. ¿Por qué la miraba de aquel modo? ¿Por qué no se limitaba a acabar? Sus manos que estuvieron férreas se estaban soltando ya. El gruñido animal había desaparecido, remplazado por una expresión de perplejidad y asombro. Tsubasa se sentó hacía atrás, sin dejar de mirar el rostro de Honoka ni un instante.

-Honoka…- Murmuró, la voz quebrándose. –Tú… tú me haces hacer esto…-

-Tsubasa…-

La líder sintió cómo la conmoción reverberaba por todo el cuerpo de la castaña, vio que su mirada se quebraba. El rostro adquirió la misma palidez que si alguien le hubiera golpeado el estómago. Tsubasa sacudió la cabeza ligeramente sobre el suelo fangoso.

-No.- Susurró. –Oh, no… no… Yo, yo me niego a ser tú.- Parecía estárselo diciendo a sí misma, como si no esperara que Honoka la oyese.

Honoka alargó una mano hacía su mejilla y Tsubasa intentó morderle para que no le tocara.

-Ah, Tsubasa…- Murmuró.

Aunque no lo pareciera, los últimos restos de furia, de deseo animal de matar, habían desaparecido de sus rostros. Y más en Tsubasa, que tenía los ojos aturdidos, afligidos y entristecidos. Y era vulnerable. Su cuerpo se volvió frío tan de pronto por la lluvia, que había estado ardiente por la confrontación todo este tiempo. Ahora temblaba. Llevó sus manos a su cabeza presionándola, como si le doliera.

-Tú… y yo… no podemos redimirnos… no más.-

Se levantó para ir a ayudar a Umi que seguía sin poder ver nada, y la llevó bajo del porche de la casa.

-Dile a Erena que lo pensaré, es probable… que aparezca ahí como ella desea. Ahora, lárgate de mí vista y saca los desperdicios que trajiste. Ya tuve demasiado calentamiento por hoy.-

Entró a la mansión no sin antes hacer resonar la puerta con fuerza al cerrarla.

-Sólo… calentamiento, ¿eh?-

Honoka se dirigió hasta donde estaba el cadáver de la menor. Lo cargó y se llevó también la parte rebanada de la cabeza y emprendió camino de regreso…

.

Honoka llegó empapando todo el vestíbulo de su casa con charcos de agua sucia, llenándolo todo de lodo. El muchacho y Erena, que estaba un paso más atrás de él; recibieron a la líder.

-Eres un desastre, Honoka.- Dijo la bruja sin expresar mucha importancia a su estado, jugando con un mechón de su cabello enredado en su dedo.

- _Mi Señora… ¿Dónde… dónde está Lexi? ¿Dónde está mi hermana?-_

La líder se movió a un lado y señaló el cuerpo tendido en la entrada.

- _Santo cielo, no… ¡¿Quién hizo esto?!-_ El chico se arrodilló chillando para encunar en sus brazos a su familiar. Le acarició las mejillas grises por la desecación, claro que ya no había reparo, ni aunque fuera vampiro. Su dolor le estaba haciendo añicos la compostura. _–¡¿Quién es el responsable?! ¿Quién podría hacerle algo a una niña…?_ -

-Yo lo hice.- Confesó Honoka.

- _Usted… ¿qué?-_

-¿Tienes los oídos tapados? Dije que yo lo hice. Ahora lárgate, ya no me sirves: tú y todos los vampiros pueden irse al carajo, ya no tengo que acarrearlos conmigo. ¡Por mí pueden morirse todos! ¡Incluida tú, zorra malparida!- Señaló con el índice a Erena. –Eres una hija de puta que no se molesta en ocultarlo, te satisface serlo, de hecho. Por tu maldita culpa estuve a punto de morir, Tsubasa está más que desatada gracias a que le diste la forma de explotar mejor sus habilidades. ¡Esa es una enorme traición en mi contra!-

Honoka se abalanzó sobre la bruja y comenzó a estrangularle, pero antes de que pudiera intentar algo más, Rod la tomó de los brazos para apartarla de Erena. De este modo, él comenzaría a darle una paliza a la líder.

Mientras Erena recuperaba el aire perdido, miró a los vampiros amenazándose con los colmillos en uno al otro sin dejar de golpearse. El vampiro estaba sometiendo la fuerza de Honoka para dejarla inmóvil con el rostro al suelo y las manos doblegadas a su espalda.

La cara del chico estaba contorsionada en ira pero mantuvo control por un momento, con lágrimas en los ojos y voz vulnerable, habló:

 _-¿Usted de verdad lo hizo? Sabía que podría hacer cualquier cosa pero… hacerle eso a una niña que apenas crecía… ¡Era mi única familia!-_

-No me importa.- Dijo Honoka entre dientes. –No es como si hubiera aportado mucho…-

 _-Usted…-_

-¡Rod! Muchacho, ya déjala.- Habló esta vez Erena. –Vete y llévate a tu hermana de aquí.-

El vampiro soltó a Honoka, y cuando pasó al lado de Erena, ésta le susurró algo al oído. El joven asintió lentamente y se llevó el cadáver para desaparecer de la casa.

Honoka se incorporó despacio, escupía sangre. Tsubasa le había dejado sumamente débil y no se había recuperado tan rápido como para tener que recibir más golpes por otro vampiro enfurecido.

Jaló aire por la boca y exhaló exhausta apoyándose en la pared.

-Te mereces eso y mucho más, sin fin. Ahora eres inmortal; siempre y cuando te cuides de tus enemigos, por supuesto. Pero lo que quiero decir es que por mucho que llegues a vivir, vivirás un infierno donde el único castigo que recibas será soportarte a ti misma.-

-Fuera de mi vista… ¡Lárgate! ¡Quiero que dejes de estar utilizándome! No quiero tener que aguantar a nadie más que no me importe. ¡Vete!-

-¿Eh? ¿Hay alguien que te importe, Honoka?-

-Lárgate… ¡Lárgate! ¡Lárgate! ¡¿Es mucho pedir?!-

-Te vas a quedar sola, y nadie te querrá.-

Habló con una frialdad letal la bruja antes de marcharse. La casa volvió a estar completamente silenciosa salvo el ruido de la respiración agitada de Honoka y las gotas de agua cayendo afuera.

Se encaminó para ir por el pasillo que llevaba a la puerta trasera para salir al patio y a medio camino se encontró con contenedores de plástico que contenían los corazones en ellos, mismos que sus Nocturnos llenaron el en almacén; Rod se había encargado de traerlo a casa.

Honoka quitó la tapa y agarró uno de esos órganos en una mano. La sangre coagulada entre sus dedos, tan viscoso que parecía tener días el corazón de ser extraído de quién haya sido su usuario. Tenía montones; de humanos y de vampiros. Acercó sus dientes para morderlo, arrancar un pedazo y saborearlo; mientras masticaba dio la sensación de morder una roca, pero eso era estúpido, así que la sensación más cercana era algo chicloso. No era lo que esperaba pero comenzó a tragar más y más, necesitaba recuperarse y saciar la repentina hambre animal.

Cuando acabó, toda la zona de la boca estaba a borbotones manchada de sangre. Así que, con la puerta misma que tenía frente a ella decidió salir al patio y dirigirse a la puertilla que se ocultaba en el pasto; bajó y se fue a por Maki.

-Oye, Maki, ¿estás despierta?- Habló cuando encendió las luces.

La pelirroja estaba suspendida de las cadenas del techo, no hizo ningún movimiento y permaneció con los ojos cerrados.

-Tú tampoco me importas, nunca me importaste. Eres una debilucha obsesionada con mi asquerosa sangre…- Refunfuñó mientras la bajaba y le quitaba las cadenas de las muñecas. –No quiero tener que ver contigo. ¿No te lo dije? Me encontré con tu primer amor, ella nunca sintió lo mismo que tú, ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza tener el mismo sentimiento que tú tenías hacia ella; pero ahora se preocupa por ti… ¿Sorprendente, no? Así que deja de estar fingiendo que no me escuchas y levántate para que vayas a correr a sus brazos.-

Maki abrió lentamente los ojos. ¿Ahora de que iba Honoka? Cada que vez entraba con Maki estaba peor, era difícil saber que pensaba esa mujer. Lo más desconcertante fue verla que le indicaba la salida, parada allí con toda la puerta abierta a su lado mostrando ese largo pasillo que era su liberación del lugar de la tortura.

Otra vez estaba jugando con sus emociones, como esa vez que la arrastró de vuelta.

-Puedes irte, Maki. Pero esta vez veremos cuanto tardas en quererme de vuelta. Veremos quién de verdad te quiere allá fuera, y te ayude.- Una sonrisa socarronamente débil embozó, sin ganas. –Te daré cinco minutos para que busques ropa cuando salgas porque está frío afuera. ¿Qué tan lejos llegarás? Porque después saldré e intentaré atraparte, ¿qué pasará cuando lo haga? Eso lo dejaré a tu imaginación.-

Honoka se movió de la puerta dándole todo el paso libre, pero al no ver reacción coherente en la pelirroja tuvo que endurecer su expresión y arrastrar el cuerpo de Maki hasta bajo del marco de la puerta. Estaba temblando del miedo.

-Corre, Maki. ¡Corre y esta vez muy lejos! ¡Ve con ella!-

Entonces escuchar nada más ese grito, Maki se levantó y corrió por el largo pasillo, llegó al final y subió la escalera horizontal lo más rápido posible que su cuerpo le permitiera y salió al patio.

La fría lluvia recibió el cuerpo desnudo de la joven, era un baño que le agradó y necesitó para despertar sus sentidos y movilizarse. Se metió a la casa y entró a las habitaciones hurgando algo con que cubrirse antes de que el tiempo estimado se acabara. Después escapó del recinto como si no hubiera un mañana. Repetidas miradas echó a sus espaldas para asegurarse de que su tirana no la estuviera persiguiendo. Corrió con los pies descalzos sin importarle que se encajara piedras o vidrios rotos en la planta de sus pies, no dolía. Ya había tenido suficiente de peores dolores, y esos cuantos pinchazos se quedaban cortos.

-Necesito… ayuda… Espero poder recibirla, por favor…-

Se dijo entre sus jadeos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Con un fuerte dolor en el pecho por la incertidumbre de lo que sea que le esperaba y el acompañamiento de la emoción de su libertad.

.

-No estaba en mis cabales. No te voy a pedir una disculpa porque te dije claramente que mantuvieras la distancia y no te metieras. Estuve así, de poder acabar con ella. ¡Maldición!-

Tsubasa se mostró más que irritada, tiró la bolsa vacía de sangre de la que estuvo bebiendo hasta hace nada. Agarró otra que tenía preparada a su lado y continuó bebiendo más.

-Pero no lo hiciste, te detuviste, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Si estabas tan dispuesta por qué te detuviste?! ¿Cuál fue tu razón? ¡Vamos, habla!-

Umi parecía estar bien físicamente, al menos sus ojos ya habían sanado gracias a la regeneración lobuna, sólo tenía unos cuantos dolores musculares. Pero estaba contrariada y molesta en su interior. El vampiro que tenía enfrente no paraba de beberse todas las reservas de sangre de una manera tan compulsiva, como si nunca hubiese bebido antes. La castaña para nada había relajado su expresión, se mantuvo con recelo, con el entrecejo fruncido y sus ojos constantemente se oscurecían siniestros por falta de atender la ansiedad de destrozar algo. Umi no se lo permitía, ¿pero cuánto resistiría?

Ella nunca estuvo bien desde que despertó. No nos podíamos dejar engañar…

-No hay razón alguna, simplemente lo sentí. Mi cuerpo me impulso a hacerlo, después de todo, ya nada me detiene; puedo hacerle lo que quiera. Quiero volver a verla entrar en pánico, quiero verla llorar.- Contestó.

-Tsubasa… Estás sonando sádica, precisamente como ella. Deberías sentir con tu corazón que…-

-Idiota, ¿qué dices? ¡No tengo corazón!- Alzó la mano al aire y después la llevó directo a su pecho; enterró sus dedos para atravesarlo.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Detente!- Umi jaló el brazo para que dejara de hacerse daño, pero cuando lo retiró se llevó la sorpresa desagradable.

El vampiro sostenía la piedra escarlata en su puño, parecía estar intacta, pero cuando abrió la mano los trozos de la gema cayeron uno tras otro al piso.

Umi advirtió el agujero en ella, era sorprendentemente increíble que el pecho de Tsubasa se siguiera inflando para inhalar aire; que se mantuviera aún viva sin un órgano palpitante, o en este caso, la piedra.

-Se supone que eso guarda mi alma.- Dijo quedamente. –Pero hay algo que no me cuadra y es que, ¿por qué sigo teniendo cordura? Bueno, al menos la tengo en este momento, en realidad… ni siquiera puedo estar segura de eso. Tal vez, mi lado inhumano nos está engañando muy bien, ¡es un gran actor! ¿Pero sigo siendo Tsubasa o qué?-

-Eres… eres tú. Puedo sentirlo…- Umi se acercó despacio, llevó las manos a las mejillas e hizo que la mirara fijamente. –Mi instinto me dice mucho de ti, después de tenerte entre mis brazos, después de tenerte sobre mí cuerpo sé bien que eres tú.-

Bajo las manos por el cuello de Tsubasa para que inclinara la cabeza un poco, así podía empezar a darle suaves besos sobre la yugular.

-Sonoda, tus ancestros deben de estarse revolcando en sus tumbas. Eres tan ingenua y te falta por aprender a controlar tu lado lobuno…-

La lengua húmeda de Umi subió para llegar a los labios del vampiro que con mucho desespero comenzó a besar. Era un mal momento para estar actuando de esa manera tan egoísta pero quería tranquilizar a Tsubasa, o más bien… así misma.

-Tan… tonta…-

Dijo la castaña entre los atareados labios de la otra, seguido de eso, a Umi se le vino un repentino ardor por la garganta y con ello vomitó sangre misma con la que ensució a Tsubasa. Bajó lentamente la mirada y se encontró con un de las manos atravesándole el torso, el dolor se intensificó en su interior además de ahogarse con su propia sangre se le dificultaba la respiración.

Tsubasa le atravesó con la intención de romper sus costillas y perforar uno de sus pulmones. Adentró la misma mano para alcanzar el otro mientras Umi lloraba y se sacudía del dolor, sus dientes se habían afilado defensivos por un momento, pero segundos después sus gestos se tranquilizaron y dejó de moverse. El vampiro sacó la mano de ella y la recostó.

-Eso te mantendrá quieta por un rato.- Dijo saboreando la sangre que estaba hirviendo para su sensibilidad.

Se tumbó en el otro sillón y siguió bebiendo de las bolsas de sangre con toda la comodidad y serenidad del mundo.

.

" _ **Los meteorólogos dicen que la lluvia continuará en todo el transcurso de la semana pero aseguran que la fuerza irá descendiendo. Manténganse alertas por el tropical clima y resguardados dentro de sus hogares"**_

Kotori estaba viendo las noticias en el televisor de un _Dinner_. Se refugió por el mal tiempo ¿y porque no? También necesitaba llenar su estómago para saciar sus rugientes tripas.

Cortó el último pedazo de su filete y llevó el trozo a su boca.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo seguiré así? Podría estar ahora mismo cerca de la chimenea de la mansión… pero Umi-chan estará ahí. Tal vez debería pedirle perdón… podría funcionar, si considero que su enojo haya bajado, además, traté de propasarme con ella… Fui indecorosa porque ella hacía lo mismo con Tsubasa, creí que si hacía lo mismo la atraparía así. Qué estúpida soy.- Habló sola.

En su cabeza no traía otra cosa más que eso dándole vueltas. Lo mismo. Era el problema más "grande" que tenía en ese momento la chica. Ni siquiera estaba enterada de todo lo sucedido con sus amigas por su inexplicable ausencia. Si tan solo supiera que sus angustias se quedarían cortos con lo que se avecina…

Unas risas la sacaron de sus pensamientos, reparó que una mesa más al fondo estaban unos muchachos cuchicheando que volteaban a verla. Parecían divertidos. Sin tomarles mucha importancia a los jóvenes, terminó con su platillo, se limpió los labios y fue a pagar la cuenta para salir del lugar y dirigirse a donde había dejado estacionado el auto.

El aire era tan fuerte que le costaba caminar; la empujaba haciéndola retroceder y las gotas le golpearon con agresividad el rostro. Las ramas de los árboles se movían locas, susurrantes y bruscas. Kotori quería meterse dentro del coche en cuanto antes.

Introdujo las llaves a la puerta pero con el empujón del aire se le cayeron por no tomarlas con firmeza.

De pronto, divisó por el reflejo de la ventana unos ojos brillantes que estaban justo detrás de ella. Volteó y el agresor fue más veloz en reaccionar a lo que, Kotori al verse sometida sólo atinó a apartarlo con su hechizo:

- _Per mae magiae: ¡Phesmatos Motus!-_

El vampiro salió disparado a cierta distancia de ella pero unos de sus acompañantes aparecieron y le ayudaron. Eran los jóvenes que vio en la mesa del _Dinner_. Era más que obvio, sí los vampiros a estas alturas estaban mezclados entre las personas pero ésta bruja no podía identificarlos como solía hacerlo el olfato de Umi.

Kotori intentó abrir la puerta del coche pero uno de los vampiros la tomó de los cabellos por detrás y estrelló la cabeza de la bruja contra el cristal, y con el segundo golpe aplicado rompió la ventana y Kotori cayó al suelo. El olor de la sangre que salió de su frente por el daño aceleró el comportamiento de los jóvenes e intentaron levantarla para hincarle los dientes, pero otra cosa los detuvo. Algo se puso frente a ellos, igual de rápido y agresivo.

Kotori con lo adolorida que estaba no podía poner mucha atención a lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin embargo, escuchaba como los cuellos de esos vampiros se retorcían con brutalidad por culpa de un distorsionado movimiento que se movía a por ellos en turnos.

Otro vampiro estaba reclamando comida y parece que estaba más que dispuesto a quitárselo a esos ilusos…

Cuando los cuerpos yacían el en asfalto, el vampiro se giró en redondo para ir a por Kotori.

Miró la figura borrosa aproximarse a ella y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca su rostro fue enfocado con claridad.

-Por Dios… eres… tú…-

Logró decir antes de que el golpe la noqueara por completo.

.

-¿Te han entrado muchas llamadas desconocidas desde hace rato, no es así?- Le Dijo Nozomi a Nico que revisaba el celular. –¿Por qué no contestas para saber quién es?-

-No. Es el número de un teléfono público. A saber quién sea el insistente, no voy a coger la llamada.-

-Bueno, ¿y tampoco piensas volver con Umi-chan? Dijiste que ayer tuvo un problema con Tsubasa-san.- Echó andar las ruedas de la silla para llegar a la mesa donde estaba Nico.

–No… no voy a poder regresar. Además hace mal tiempo. Ella… estará bien, lo sé. Es Umi después de todo. Por ahora, sólo necesito ayudarte a ti.-

-Nicocchi… ¿Por qué sigues sin querer dejarme sola? No es como si fuera a hacer algo malo.-

Nico observó la sonrisa en Nozomi, pero no llegaba de oreja a oreja como solía mostrarlas. No era jovial. Era una tristeza que no podía ocultar y una incertidumbre incomoda.

La pelinegra exhaló con fuerza.

-No quiero dejarte y no pienso hacerlo.- Contestó con la misma respuesta que suele darle cuando la mayor preguntaba constantemente el mismo cuestionamiento.

-¿Es porque soy invalida? ¿Crees que no puedo hacer las cosas por mi cuenta?-

-Nozomi, por favor, no digas más. Sabes que no es por eso, sé perfectamente que tú puedes… Uhm, bueno, no estás en condiciones ni físicas ni psicológicamente.- Nico se llevó las manos cubriendo su boca para callar sus palabras, pero ya lo había escupido. No fue su intención decirlo tan a la ligera.

-¿Qué estoy inestable, quieres decir?- Enarcó una ceja y mantuvo ojos inquisidores. –Si estoy así es porque no puedo dejar de pensar en Elicchi.-

-Ella fue quien te hizo eso después de todo…-

-¡La estaban controlando! ¡Como también lo hacían con Maki-chan! Ni una ni otra es culpable. Tú sigues aferrada a todo lo que sucedió esa noche.-

-¿Cómo quieres que deje de pensar en ello? Tú no puedes defenderte si algo llegara a pasar. Eres blanco fácil, ¡estás en sillas de ruedas! Eli es un animal enjaulado y la única de las menores que queda está en algún lugar destrozada.- Se hizo a un lado el fleco azabache con frustración. –No puedes estar pensando en otra cosa que no sea Eli, Eli, Eli… Hay más cosas importantes que solucionar y hacer, por ejemplo tú; siempre batallo para que te alimentes adecuadamente, no quieres tomar tus vitaminas y sueles intentar irte durante las noches.-

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no intento escapar!-

-¡Por favor, haces demasiado ruido con tu silla! ¿Cómo no me daría cuenta?-

Nozomi desvió la cara de ella con una mueca disgustada.

Las demás chicas no sabían que Nico y Nozomi solían tener esas discusiones, era cosa que se mantenía entre ellas. La mayor se había vuelto muy rebelde a pesar de encontrarse en esa condición, eso no le impediría hacer lo que ella quiera; pero la pelinegra sí, desde que decidió cuidarla.

-Que te quede claro que no estoy enferma mentalmente. Tengo en claro lo que sucede.-

-Seguro. Hago esto por tu bienestar.-

-Elicchi, reprobaría tu actitud y tu trato.-

-Más bien sería la tuya. Pero ella no está aquí para eso. Ella querría que no te hicieras daño o te preocuparas por su causa.-

-¡Entonces que me lo diga con sus propias palabras cuando salga de esa maldita cripta!- Finalizó con molestia, haciendo marchar su silla para ir a su dormitorio.

Al atravesar la puerta, una de las ruedas quedó atascada en el marco de la puerta impidiéndole cruzar completamente.

-Déjame ayudarte.- Dijo Nico parándose de su lugar para ir a mover la silla.

-¡No!- Rezongó. Sin embargo fue ignorada.

-Ya puedes entrar.-

-Esto es vergonzoso…- Cerró la puerta con fuerza frente a la narices de Nico.

Nico pasó su mano por todo su rostro y se echó en el sillón dejando salir aire de su boca. Transcurridos los minutos, su celular vibró. Allí estaba de nuevo ese número desconocido que no dejaba de insistir.

Decidió ponerle fin y contestó la llamada.

-¿Qué diablos quieres, idiota? Déjame tranquila. ¿Es que no tienes algo más interesante que hacer que necesitas molestar?-

En la línea sólo se escuchó la respiración agitada de alguien.

-¡Maldito pervertido de mierda!-

Nico colgó y apagó su celular, lanzándolo a otro sillón. Cerró sus ojos por un rato pero no contó que se quedaría dormida.

.

Unos golpecitos muy despacio se escucharon, sin embargo fue suficiente para despertar a Nico, eso la alarmó y abrió los ojos rápidamente. Pasó la mirada a la puerta de la habitación de Nozomi. Estaba cerrada. Se incorporó y puso más atención a lo que haya sido eso.

Ahí estaba de nueva cuenta, eran leves golpes que procedían de la puerta de la entrada. Era intencionalmente despacio como para no perturbar con el ruido.

Nico se encaminó a la puerta y la abrió lentamente dejando un pequeño espacio por el cual asomarse.

-Estaba a punto de rendirme.- Murmuró la persona que estaba afuera. –Estuve llamando…-

Nico abrió más la puerta y en su rostro lentamente se iba formando la sorpresa y la perplejidad de lo inesperado del encuentro, su corazón le dio un vuelco al ver los orbes amatistas que transmitieron nada más que sufrimiento.

Entreabrió sus labios y articuló su nombre:

-Maki…

* * *

 _"Esperemos que a partir de aquí las cosas se vuelvan a descontrolar. ¡Gracias por leer!"_

 _ **Stay tuned for the next chapter!** Ciao~ _


	14. De mal en peor (1ra parte)

-Estaba a punto de rendirme.- Murmuró la persona que estaba afuera. –Estuve llamando…-

Nico abrió más la puerta y en su rostro lentamente se iba formando la sorpresa y la perplejidad de lo inesperado del encuentro, su corazón le dio un vuelco al ver los orbes amatistas que transmitieron nada más que sufrimiento. Entreabrió sus labios y articuló su nombre:

-Maki…

La pelinegra la estructuró de pies a cabeza como si no creyera lo que estaba viendo. Estaba de pie frente a ella y no se trataba de un espectro. Honoka le mintió. Estuvo viva todo el tiempo y ahora la tenía allí afuera de su casa. Era un desastre; ropa mal acomodada, mojada y sucia, sus pies estaban lastimados con cortes y llenos de tierra entre las heridas; la pelirroja tenía un aspecto del asco. Temblaba como un cachorro.

-Me dijo que estabas muerta… pero estás bien.- Trató de mantener su voz firme.

-No sabes cuánto lo siento… por todo. Todo lo que hice fue horrible y entenderé si quieres que desaparezca. Estás en tu derecho.-

Nico negó con la cabeza.

-No sé sí me estás diciendo la verdad. Puedes tenderme una trampa y llevarme con ella.-

-No. Ella me tuvo cautiva y escapé. No estoy de su lado, no más. Yo en verdad no quise hacerle eso a Rin… no fui yo…- Lloró y se abrazó a sí misma. –Sé que merezco la muerte, y la aceptaré cuando llegue.-

-Guarda silencio. No digas… más de lo que deberías. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué yo?-

-Necesito ayuda… Creí que tú podrías…-

-¿Honoka no te lo dijo, no? Lo de mí… En todo caso, soy una simple humana; no podría ayudarte.-

-Eso es lo que quiere que crean, que son inservibles, que no podrán ganarle. Pero ella está sufriendo, su confianza en sí misma está decayendo. Ya no está bien, hay formas de hacerla flaquear si lo intentamos.-

Los ojos amatistas se mostraron suplicantes y sinceros. Titiritaba por el frío y solía lamerse los labios secos.

Nico dejó salir todo el aire retenido en su pecho en un sonoro suspiro.

-Tendrás que contarme más adentro. Pasa.-

Maki dio una pequeña sonrisa. Dio unos pasos para acercarse al marco de la puerta y de pronto una energía invisible la echó con agresividad para que no cruzara.

-No puedo entrar si no deseas que en verdad entre a tu hogar.- Dijo Maki.

-¿No intentaras nada, verdad?- Inquirió con severidad. –Dime que no volverás a herir a nadie.-

-Lo prometo. Te estoy siendo honesta y esta vez no lastimaré a nadie cercano a nosotras.-

-De acuerdo. Por favor, entra Maki.-

La menor temerosa se acercó y el paso se le cedió a la vivienda de Nico.

-Despacio y sin hacer mucho ruido, Nozomi está en casa durmiendo.-

-¿Nozomi? ¿Viven juntas?-

-Sí. Dejó su apartamento después de todo lo que pasó, además, nadie puede vivir solo con todo lo que sucede. Es mejor estar en compañía.- Nico abrió otra puerta que llevaba al cuarto de baño. –Debes darte una ducha caliente antes.- Le indicó, preparando las cosas para la chica.

-E-Estoy bien así… no es necesario.-

-Maki…, tienes que hacerlo. Estás ensuciando todo así que dame esos horribles trapos que llevas. Buscaré algo de tu talla.-

Cuando Nico alargó una mano para sujetar el borde la camisa que llevaba Maki, ésta la apartó de un golpe.

-¡No me toques!- Alzó la voz, casi para todo el vecindario.

-Sshh! ¿Qué te sucede? Trato de ayudarte.-

Volvió a repetir la misma acción quitándole a la fuerza la camisa y Maki con su torso desnudo se cubrió con sus brazos y se tiró al piso apoyando la espalda a la pared.

-N-No me toques, por favor, te lo suplico… No quiero. No quiero lo mismo, ya detente. No volveré a hacer nada pero no me hagas daño. ¡Me portaré bien!- Empezó a llorar hablando sola, alzaba una mano tímidamente al frente, intentando cubrirse como si le estuviesen atacando.

-Maki… ¿Qué tanto… fue lo que te hizo?- Nico se arrodilló para tener una mejor vista del cuerpo, pero la menor retrocedía. –Yo no voy a hacerte nada, Maki. Por favor, déjame ver.-

Maki observó aquellos ojos escarlatas tan cercas, llenos de atención, calidez y preocupación. Había olvidado lo que se sentía cuando alguien te miraba de esa manera. Lentamente, dejó que las manos de Nico descansaran sobre sus hombros y la inclinara para separarla de la pared y así dejar a la vista las marcas en ella. Llena de horribles y desgarradoras cicatrices. Cuando la pelinegra dirigió las manos al borde del pantalón para bajarlo un poco, Maki volvió a temblar de forma violenta y volvió a suplicar con una voz destruida por el llanto.

Dolía. Dolía escucharla y ver _eso_.

Parte del abdomen bajo estaba lleno de moretones, toda la zona del pelvis, incluso hasta el monte de venus con golpes contundentes.

A Nico la invadió una rabia enorme que tuvo que contener. Su corazón se aceleró descontrolado y tensó la mandíbula.

-Esto no tiene perdón.- Dijo. –Puedes lavarte. Te dejaré sola el tiempo que necesites y cuando te sientas segura podrás salir y platicar. Llamaré a alguien que tal vez… pueda ayudarte…-

Nico se retiró del cuarto de baño, se apoyó un momento en la puerta escuchando el ruido y los movimientos de la joven al entrar en la bañera.

La situación era dura. ¿Cuántas más tendrían que caer en la agobiante desesperación? ¿Quién podría estar cuerda para brindarles una mano de apoyo para sacarlas de la oscuridad a la que fueron arrastradas?

Nico suspiró por enésima vez. Cogió su móvil y llamó a la mansión esperando que alguien respondiera, pero no se esperó que la misma dueña de la casa contestara.

 _-¿Qué es ahora, Yazawa?-_ Sonó divertida en la línea. Como si todo ya le fuera de costumbre.

-¿Tsubasa? ¿Estás… Tú despertaste?- Preguntó Nico con incertidumbre en su tono.

- _No. Esta es una grabación. Puedes dejar tu problema después del tono: Piii~_.- Soltó una estruendosa carcajada. – _Es broma, soy yo, obvio que soy yo. ¿Qué necesitas?-_

-Uh, ¿está Umi por ahí?-

- _Ehm, sí y no. Bueno, ella sí que está dormida y no despertara dentro de un buen rato. Se quedó en vela cuidándome y debe descansar, no quiero molestarla.-_ Mintió.

-En ese caso… creo que tú comprenderías mejor la situación. ¿Podrías venir a mi casa? Asegúrate de traer algo de… sangre.-

 _-¡Estoy más que gustosa de poder ayudar!-_ Sonó muy galante. – _No tardaré en llegar, estaré en unos minutos por allá._ -

Dicho eso, colgó.

-Vaya, suena muy animada…- Murmuró Nico.

-¿Quién suena animada?- Inquirió una voz detrás de ella.

La pelinegra volteó. Ni siquiera sintió la presencia de Nozomi en ningún momento, ni mucho menos advirtió el ruido de las ruedas de la silla.

-Te desperté…- Dijo Nico apoyándose en la pared y cruzando sus brazos en su pecho. –Nozomi, Maki está en la bañera y Tsubasa viene en camino.-

-¿Maki-chan está allí dentro?- Dijo con sorpresa, un poco de terror y alivio se apoderó de su rostro. –¿Ella cómo es? ¿Cómo la notas?-

-No sabría decirlo, ella recibió mucho daño… Por eso vendrá Tsubasa a checarla.-

-¿Qué no Tsubasa estaba mal? No la invites si no observas con detenimiento sus intenciones. Maki-chan ya tiene paso libre, podrá entrar cuando se le dé la gana. Como bien me habías dicho: soy un blanco fácil.- Expresó su sentir respecto a los vampiros.

-¿Sigues resentida?- Preguntó Nico. Nozomi se limitó a encogerse de hombros apartando la mirada.

Justo en ese momento, llamaron a la puerta.

-¡Hola! Traje lo que me pediste, ¿ves? Cumplí.- Mostró una pequeña maleta en sus manos. –Ahora, ¿para quién es la suculenta sangre?-

Tsubasa estaba afuera con una curva dibujada en sus labios. Se balanceaba sobre sus talones de manera vacilante. Era sorprendente que hasta hace nada se le había hecho el llamado y ya estuviera en la entrada.

Nico frunció el ceño confuso, advirtiendo también que la chica frente a ella tenía de vuelta su ojo en la cara. Aparte que sus movimientos desprendían una energía motivante.

-¿Tsubasa, eres tú?- Inquirió con cierta burla en la voz.

La castaña frunció los labios y llevó dos dedos a estos, pensando en alguna respuesta. Después rió.

-Las mismas preguntas de siempre ya me tienen la cabeza dando vueltas. Lo que importa es que estoy aquí ayudando, como una buena samaritana de corazón.- Se golpeó el pecho, orgullosa de sí.

-Tsubasa, tú no tienes corazón, literalmente.-

-¡Ah, gracias! Tú sí lo comprendes, Yazawa. Venga ya, no te burles más de mí y permíteme la entrada.-

-Eh, adelante, entonces. Puedes dejar eso en la mesa del centro.-

Nico le permitió pasar y Tsubasa puso las cosas sobre la mesa, sacando de la maleta un par de bolsas de sangre como también un conejo muerto.

-Ey, ey, ¡¿Qué diablos es eso?!- Nico apuntó al animal peludo de largas orejas.- ¿Cazaste eso después de que te llamara o ya lo tenías?-

-Para mí se ve tiernito aún.- Agregó Nozomi sin asco de ver a la creatura con el cuello torcido.

-No especificaste qué sangre, así que traje de humano y conejo recién cazado. Soy más rápida que antes, no fue problema atraparlo. Pero mira…- Estiró el cuerpecito del conejo inerte para ponerlo sobre sus patitas. –¿A que es lindo?- Simuló hacerlo bailar.

-Tsubasa, déjalo, me estás ensuciando todo.-

-¿Y bien?- Dejó el animal por la paz. –¿Para qué soy buena?- Fuera de bromas, tomó una aire de seriedad al asunto.

-Maki está aquí.- Dijo Nozomi, apoyando su barbilla en su puño.

-¿Es quién se está duchando?- Las chicas asintieron. –Entonces ya debió reparar mi presencia. Si me pediste que trajera sangre es porque ella está débil, obviamente. Honoka nunca la asesinó te había dicho pero las fotografías en su móvil eran reales, debió pasar cosas atroces con ella…- Después murmuró por lo bajo. –¿Cómo está de aquí?- Se indicó con los dedos la cabeza.

-Eso lo verás tú y no confirmaras su estado.- Dijo susurrando Nico.

-Bien, bien.- Golpeó los dedos con ritmo en la orilla de la mesa. –¿Nishikino, te falta demasiado para salir? ¿No necesitas ayuda?- Tsubasa habló en voz alta.

-N-No tengo ropa limpia para salir…- Se escuchó tras la puerta.

Nico al darse cuenta de su falta, se metió en seguida a la habitación y buscó las prendas necesarias y las más cercanas a la talla de Maki.

Alargó un brazo a través de la rendija de la puerta para dárselas a Maki, así no tendría que entrar de cuerpo completo e irrumpir a la joven.

Transcurridos varios minutos después, Maki se asomaba despacio por la puerta con su cabello liso de la humedad y tez limpia. Se aproximó a las chicas presentes manteniendo una cierta distancia entre ellas. Miró apenada a Nozomi, se disculpó enteramente con ella. Por no esforzarse y hacer algo para impedir su estado. Y con las otras chicas se disculpó por todas las molestias causadas. No paraba de pedir perdón manteniendo su cabeza agachada y casi al borde de los sollozos.

Después de eso, Tsubasa notó la languidez en la pelirroja. Le ofreció que se sirviera de la sangre, era para ella después de todo. Pero se presentaba un problema, y es que Maki no podía digerir la sangre.

-No la regreses, trágatela.- Le decía Tsubasa, ayudándola a sostener el conejo que ya estaba más que mordisqueado.

Maki seguía reteniendo el líquido en su boca. La escupió en la cubeta que tenía allí a sus pies. Con la sangre humana era la misma cosa, esta vez la obligó a que hiciera el esfuerzo de pasarse la sangre.

-No puedo… me da asco.- Dijo Maki, teniendo la bolsa a mitad de sangre entre sus manos, después devolvió todo fuera de su sistema lo que había bebido. Vomitó mucho.

Nozomi y Nico observaban en silencio la frustración de la más joven y cómo Tsubasa le insistía que siguiera bebiendo a pesar de los ascos que le producía.

-Termínatelo. No puede ser que sigas teniendo este problema. ¿Cómo te alimentaba Honoka?-

-Sería mejor que vieras en mi subconsciente todo lo que hacía pero… no quiero que me toques.- Dijo casi con aliento.

-No puedes tocarla, Tsubasa.- Habló Nico. –No reacciona bien al tacto, entra en pánico.-

-¿Tacto? No voy a tocarte pero igual podré entrar en tu mente, ¿estás de acuerdo? Sólo intenta relajarte, cierra tus ojos y veré lo que viviste.-

Maki hizo caso a las indicaciones y Tsubasa la imitó. Esto sería duro de ver.

El paso fue libre, casi resbaladizo sin defensa alguna que protegiera la mente de esa pobre chica. Las imágenes viajaron rápidas, las palabras y los gritos los oía, las acciones y las consecuencias, el sentir; todo lo que sufrió en esos meses Maki se quedó grabado en el subconsciente de Tsubasa de mala gana.

De pronto se apartó de golpe, agarrándose la cabeza con las dos manos. Gruñó por el fuerte dolor, molesto como una maldita jaqueca. Exhaló dejando salir el aire como si eso le ayudara y alzó los ojos en dirección a Nico.

-Ella… la mancilló de muchas formas, las agresiones y…- Sacudió la cabeza alejando los pensamientos. – Claramente le produjo un trauma. Por eso no podemos tocarla.- Le comentó a la pelinegra. Los ojos de Tsubasa volvieron a centrar su atención a las amatistas de Maki que estaba justo delante de ella. –No puedes digerir otra sangre porque estuviste alimentándote sólo de Honoka. Creo que al principio no era un problema si era en pequeñas cantidades, pero el hecho de que haya sido constante… agh, padeces la incompatibilidad gástrica de consumo de sangre, Nishikino. Y esto se debe porque tienes un vínculo señorial con ella que han fortalecido.-

-¿Vínculo señorial? ¿Q-Qué significa eso?- Inquirió Maki, nerviosa.

-Compartir sangre entre vampiros es algo muy, pero muy personal. Dependiendo de las intenciones de los dos. Haz bebido de ella y viceversa. Creador y creado. El vínculo señorial es eso; una relación de lealtad bastante tóxica, y tú, Nishikino; estás ligada a ella. Ella será tu calma y tu tormento a la vez, es así.- Explicó.

-Ya no quiero tener nada con ella. Ya… ya no la amo… no siento nada por ella más que desprecio.- Dijo llorando.

-No podemos engañarnos cuando las emociones y los sentimientos se intensifican, es lo que nos hace humanos o monstruos. Los vampiros son muy difíciles de comprender. Ahora, relativamente de que sientas amor u odio hacia ella, muy pocas veces suele afectar el sentir pero sí la manera de actuar. Y allí debemos tener cuidado. Parece ser que Honoka no sabe esto aún pero te ha dado una orden indirecta; que bebieras sólo de ella. Tu comportamiento está determinado por los deseos de Honoka.-

-¿Y si le dice algo como: " _almuérzate un humano por ahí_ " aunque sea de broma, qué pasa?- Dio el ejemplo Nozomi.

-Nishikino lo tomaría como una orden a seguir.-

-¡Pero no quiero esto! No puedo estar con ella por el resto de la eternidad así…- Maki estaba desesperada. –¡Deje de sentir algo por ella hace mucho! ¡En serio! Por favor, ayúdame.-

-El vínculo compromete tu lealtad y conducta y ésta se determina por los sentimientos de amor; mismos que con lo que moriste. ¿Recuerdas la plática de cómo se manejaban los sentimientos? Ustedes dos llevaron las cosas a otro nivel… Lo que significa que todo lo que sientas puede ser real o no.-

-¿Hay alguna forma de romperlo?- Inquirió con severidad Nico, los ojos escarlatas estaban llameantes.

-La hay. Honoka, su señora encargada; tiene que dar la autorización para la liberación del vínculo. Esto sonará cruel, pero… eres una persona vulnerable con muchos problemas emocionales, le entregaste a tu pareja señorial tu vida y control de toma de decisiones. Será un poco duro la manera en cómo nos arreglemos en este asunto.-

-Yo… no puedo regresar y decirle que tiene control absoluto en mí y que me deje ir por la paz, lo aprovechará. Es estúpido tanto lío… ¡Detesto ser vampiro! Sólo quiero morirme de una vez…-

-¡No hables así!- Alzó la voz Nico. Todas la miraron. –¿Qué podría entender una humana como yo , no? ¡Pero eres un maldito vampiro! Piensa como la cazadora que eres. Dijiste que Honoka está mucho más vulnerable. ¡Seguimos siendo más contra ella!-

-Horas atrás yo le di una paliza.- Agregó con orgullo Tsubasa.

-¿Tú hiciste qué? ¿Te enfrentaste a ella?- Interrogó Nico.

-Sí, y no le fue muy bien. Creo que esta vez podemos vencerla y ustedes volverán a tener la paz en sus vidas. ¿Es lo que tanto desean, no?- Preguntó observando a cada una por turnos. –Pero antes que nada, alguien necesita superar su miedo.- Observó especialmente a Maki.

Maki se abrazó a sí misma y se levantó de donde estaba sentada, alejándose de ellas.

-¿Cómo harás eso?- Preguntó Nozomi.

-Sólo tendrá que dejarnos que nos acerquemos.-

-No. Eso no se los voy a permitir. ¡No van a tocarme!-

-Maki, no te haremos daño.- Dijo Nico. –No podemos ser capaces de hacerte algo como lo que ella se atrevió hacerte.-

-Yo podría, pero de forma distinta.- Dijo Tsubasa con seriedad, con apego honesto en lo dicho.

Se levantó y se acercó a la pelirroja que huía de ella, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Chillando para que sus dedos no la alcanzaran.

-¿Le temes a Honoka? ¿Al hecho de que te toquen? ¿O a los vampiros que pueden hacerte daño? Como yo, por ejemplo.- Dijo, con un semblante sombrío.

-Tsubasa, el chiste el ayudarla no empeorarla.- Habló Nico con molestia nada más ver la cercanía amenazadora que estaba aplicando contra la menor.

Cuando Nico sujetó del brazo a la castaña para detenerla, ésta la sometió con fuerza para inmovilizar sus manos y descubrir su cuello, lo torció de lado llegando a apreciarse unas ligeras marcas antiguas en la garganta.

-¡Tsubasa-san!-

La nombrada chasqueó la lengua repetida veces, después se rio de Nozomi y de Maki que no dejaba de temblar.

-Nishikino, ¿al menos puedes acercarte a otros para salvar a tus seres queridos?- habló con burla. –Si no te apresuras probaré el sabor de Yazawa.-

-Tsubasa, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?- Rezongo Nico. –Para de una vez con esto, tu modo de hacer las cosas no me está gustando.-

Nico se estremeció de pronto al sentir los labios sobre su desnuda piel, el aliento cálido de Tsubasa chocó hasta su oreja y le susurró:

-Quiero ver cómo reacciona.- Le dijo.

-¡Maki!-

Ante el llamado le llegó un escalofrío recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo. Permaneció estática en el mismo lugar viendo forcejear a la pelinegra con Tsubasa y estaba por acercar los colmillos al cuello.

Los ojos verdes estaban oscurecidos ante la tentación y le observaban de reojo, tan calculadores.

-Vamos, sálvala.-

La pelirroja quiso dar un paso, lo intentó, pero tan rápido como pudo se echó atrás de nuevo. Su respiración se estaba acelerando, tenía los ojos llorosos.

Tsubasa terminó mordiendo a Nico y esta dejó salir el quejido de pinchazo, pero la castaña no succionaba. Estaba a la espera de que Maki hiciera algo, cualquier cosa. Aunque no podía permanecer mucho tiempo simulando. La sangre estaba saliendo y le incitaba a que bebiera, que fuera a por más de ese líquido. Mordió con más presión y ahora succionaba la sangre con más emoción, fue allí que Nico advirtió que ya no estaba fingiendo.

-¡Ahgrr! ¡Tsubasa! ¡Me estás lastimando en serio! ¡Quítate, Tsubasa!- Gimoteó Nico.

Fue entonces que los gritos surtieron efecto en Maki, dio unos pasos al frente para poder ayudar, a lo que Tsubasa dejó de lado a Nico y atrapó a Maki. La puso contra la pared y la sujetó de las muñecas, le separó las piernas y se apegó a ella gruñéndole en la cara.

La respiración de las dos era fuerte.

-Su sangre es mía, ¿¡escuchaste?!- dijo mostrándole los dientes manchados. –Si intentas interrumpirme otra vez voy a tumbarte los dientes.-

Las chicas estaban asustadas con los nervios de punta, buscando con que defenderse.

Maki recibió un puñetazo en el centro del estómago y al inclinarse a causa del dolor, un rodillazo recibió su rostro, varios de hecho. Cuando alzó la cara desde su nariz se escurría la sangre hasta su mentón.

Tsubasa le aplicó una llave alrededor del cuello e hizo que mirara a sus amigas.

-Nishikino, ¿quién es más útil de las dos?- Preguntó Tsubasa.

-Ambas son importantes.- Dio su respuesta.

-Entonces, ¿quién de las dos debe morir? Alguien tiene que hacerlo.-

Nico y Nozomi intercambiaron miradas con incertidumbre en ellas, y después miraron a Maki, con ojos suplicantes le pedían que no le siguiera el juego y que se la quitara de encima. Pero Maki estaba ensimismada con la cercanía de Tsubasa como para pensar en ello. Se perdió en los recuerdos de dolor. Tenía la misma fuerza bruta de Honoka, la misma intensión.

No puedo evitarlo, gimoteó sacudiéndose con agresividad para deshacerse de la llave que le aplicaron, pisoteó los pies de Tsubasa y ni así la soltó.

-¿Vas a salvar a una o a ti misma? Si ese es el caso, puedo dejarte libre pero una muere, así que escoge.-

-A… a nin… guna…- Pronunció entre sus llantos.

-¿Por qué no?- Interrogó interesada en alguna respuesta.

-Lo prometí, no debo lastimar a nadie cercano o querido… no volveré a hacer eso.-

-Pero así no evitas que alguien más las lastime. Hm, de acuerdo, supongo que no te importara que continúe con lo que estaba haciendo, ¿no? No veo interés en ti. Sólo beberé de ellas hasta que ya no se muevan.-

Maki alzó sus manos hasta llegar al rostro de Tsubasa y alcanzar sus ojos con las uñas. Después de un par de arañazos soltó a la menor.

-Juegas sucio, Nishikino. Acabo de recuperar mi ojo y me lo quieren sacar de vuelta, eso sí que no.- Dijo retrocediendo sus pasos.

-Ya quédate quieta, Tsubasa. No me gusta cómo actúas y si sigues así tendré que echarte de mi casa.- Dijo con voz dura Nico, sujetándole del brazo para que hiciera caso.

El vampiro la miró con semblante más relajado.

-¿A quién salvarías?- Tsubaja insistió con la pregunta a la chica de ojos amatistas que no paraba de echar miradas a Nico. –¿Yazawa es tu elección, entonces?-

-¡Oye, ya para con esto! ¡No estés jugando así con nosotras!- Habló esta vez Nozomi.

Ciertamente era una actitud que molestaba y no venía al caso. Tsubasa se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y exhaló con dejo de amargura, observó con ojos cansinos a Maki y por lo menos esta vez se acercó a ella con cautela.

La otra chica estaba atenta a todo movimiento hasta que se vio acorralada de nuevo por su paralizante descuido. Inesperadamente, Tsubasa extendió sus brazos alrededor de ella estrechándola en un abrazo. Al momento sintió latir con tremenda ferocidad el corazón de la pelirroja en la cercanía de su pecho y la posible confusión que se debía estar formando en la cabeza de la pobre. El rechazo no se hizo esperar. Empujones, gritos aireados y desesperados con el acompañamiento de jalones de pelo, era la forma como se podía expresar Maki hacia ella.

La tuvo afianzada entre sus brazos sin darle rienda por varios minutos, no se calmaba y las agresiones por parte de la menor no se detenían. Tsubasa logró bajar la cabeza hasta el pecho de Maki para escuchar su corazón. Cuánta intranquilidad, terror e inseguridad aguardaba dentro de su pecho, sus latidos gritaban como loco desconfiado desatando a una mujer empezaba a reaccionar como un verdadero vampiro por instinto a defenderse.

-Solo acéptalo, Nishikino, sino, no podrás ofrecernos tu ayuda. Quiero que te tranquilices y a la vez no, ¿entiendes? Apaga tus miedos, deja de pensar en ellos. Yo también al principio temía, temía del lado salvaje de Ayase y Sonoda. Sólo es cuestión de olvidar. Sólo olvídala…-

-¿Por qué me haces esto? ¡No entiendo tus intensiones! ¡Suéltame! Eres igual que ella no finjas. Todas estamos condenadas…- Poco a poco su cuerpo dejó de sacudirse más no a relajarse.

-Maki…- Nico casi trastabillaba sus pasos para poder acercarse. –¿Si ella te deja en paz, estarás más tranquila?-

Sujetó a Tsubasa para separarla despacio de ella. Intentó hace lo mismo que la castaña pero con más gentileza, con más cariño, así se acostumbraría al tacto. Maki aceptaba que las manos acariciaran su espalda en suaves movimientos.

La pelinegra se sobresaltó un poco cuando los brazos de la menor la envolvieron temerosos.

-Me hizo… muchas cosas feas…- Dijo en tartamudeos.

-Lo sé, Maki.- Contestó con vulnerabilidad. –Ahora ya lo sé…-

" _No tengo tacto para esto… Lo estoy perdiendo_ ", pensó Tsubasa apartando la vista de ellas.

Después de apaciguar a Maki y esfumar la tensión que se había creado en el aire de las chicas, Tsubasa se desenvolvió con ellas con más serenidad repeliendo su propia hostilidad, hablando de cómo superar las malas experiencias y cómo manejarlas, aunque para eso se necesita mucha fuerza de sí. Maki debía aprender a tratarlo. No era algo que podías borrar en un santiamén, obviamente pero las marcas en ella estarían para siempre recordándoselo…

Mientras dejaron un momento a solas a Maki y Nozomi dentro de casa, Nico sacó a Tsubasa para conversar con ella muy alejadas de la entrada.

-¡Fuiste muy estúpida con ella!- Exclamó con rudeza. –¿Cómo te atreves a tratarla así sabiendo su estado? ¿Cómo te atreves a amenazar a _mí_ en mi propia casa?-

-Disculpa, me pasé. Quería llevarla a sus límites, tal vez podía ofrecer algo más que simplemente tiritar. Sonoda ha muerto más veces y sigue bien.-

-No la estés comparando con ella que es muy diferente de un lobo que es inmortal, ¡joder! Maki es la menor de todas, ten un poco de sentido común.-

-Ya, ya…- Resopló.

-No me harás tonta a mí, Tsubasa. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Despertarse con ganas de hacer daño, ¿no? Además, si golpeo justo aquí…- dio ligeros golpes en el pecho de Tsubasa. –Tu interior suena hueco, al menos lo es para mí. Algo salió mal y es por eso que Umi no respondió a mi llamado, ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?-

-Le perforé los pulmones.- Dijo entre risas, risas que fueron cesando al observar la inmutable expresión de Nico.

-No lo dudo ni un poco. Te pasaste también en morderme…- Se llevó la mano a los diminutos puntos en su piel. –Y aunque te excuses que sólo estabas poniéndola a prueba, no tuvo sentido. No vuelvas a actuar tan deliberadamente ni mucho menos me involucres a mí en tus embrollos que se te ocurren.-

-¿Ahora me estás dando un sermón como si fueras madre? Sabes que justo ahora yo podría…- Las palabras fueron decayendo, sus labios quedaron ligeramente abiertos y segundos después se cerraron en una mueca fruncida.

Nico reparo que los ojos verdes ya no estaban puestos en ella, la mirada pasaba más allá de su oreja, a lo que optó por darse la vuelta para ver qué era lo que robaba su atención. Vio una figura familiar aproximarse a ellas con su singular paso de molestia.

Oyó por enésima vez el suspiro de Tsubasa.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme eso?! Dejarme allí como si fuera basura.- Reclamó nada más llegó delante de Tsubasa.

-Sonoda, te dejé recostada en el sillón. Además ya estás bien, como siempre. Yo por mi parte necesitaba apartarme de ti, dame un respiro. A todo esto, ¿cómo diablos sabías que estaba aquí?-

-Te rastreé, tengo tu olor memorizado.- Umi se indicó la nariz. –Ahora vas a venir de vuelta conmigo.-

La agarró de la muñeca y empezó a jalarla para llevársela a rastras, pero tan pronto como pudo Tsubasa se liberó con un manotazo.

Se sostuvieron la mirada cargada de hostilidad y posesión.

-¿Hola? ¿Umi? Por si no te habías dado cuenta estoy presente aquí.- Nico aplaudió para llamar la atención del lobo. –No puedes llevártela, me está ayudando.-

-¿Y en qué rayos te puede estar ayudando?- Giró su cabeza a ella.

-Estoy tratando con Nishikino. Puedo solucionarlo si te vas.- Le hizo ver Tsubasa.

-¿Maki… está aquí? ¿Ahí dentro? Eso quiere decir…- Reflexionó un momento y sacudió la cabeza. –Quiero verla.- Dijo.

-No está como para que otra persona llegue a perturbarla.- Le dijo Nico, empezando a llevarse a Tsubasa con ella de vuelta a la casa. –Con ésta idiota me es suficiente para el desastre.-

-Nico, ¡Tsubasa no es la misma! Y aun así le permitiste la entrada a tu casa. Te pones en riesgo…- Soltó dubitativa de creer haber dicho eso, las aludidas apenas sí voltearon a verle. –Ella… ella es…- Trató de buscar algo más, alguna forma de decir lo que sea pero no lograba articular palabra coherente y su expresión fue menguando a uno ido.

-Por mucho ella me parece la más razonable en este preciso momento, y más si te presentas así, Umi. Necesitas descansar.- Dijo con voz relajada Nico.

-Sí, descansar. Porque en un par de días nos veremos con Erena.- Terminó la conversación Tsubasa, regresando con la pelinegra al hogar.

Umi permaneció un momento en el lugar, repasando como su advertencia fue desechada. Con semblante apagado se dispuso a macharse de ahí.

.

.

Lentamente sus ojos iban abriéndose presentándole una visión nublada. Al hacer gestos con su cara le hizo sentir un poco de dolor en su frente. Por instinto se llevó la mano a ese lugar y tocó lo que era una venda rodearle la frente, minuciosamente colocada y limpia. El dolor aumento en base a sus movimientos pero decidió ignorarlo. Se irguió despacio de donde estaba y observó a su alrededor.

Una habitación tan triste y vacía, era pequeña y la mayor parte del espacio era ocupado por la cama donde hasta hace nada su cuerpo descansaba despreocupadamente en un lugar desconocido.

Se levantó para dejar su reposo y llegar a la puerta que tenía justo delante, giró la perilla sin hacer mucho ruido y salió a hurtadillas. Salió a una salita, al parecer el lugar se componía sólo de dos habitaciones, igual de vacía, no obstante, había una mesa de centro chica con una pila de libros viejos y sucios de pasta dura. Los cargó en manos y hojeó un par de hojas deterioradas y amarillentas. Hechizos. Cada línea de los párrafos eran hechizos desconocidos y por lo visto de alto nivel que no había visto en el grimorio que tenía a su disposición.

De repente, el sonido de un ligero ronquido sacó a la chica de su lectura y esta llevó los ojos al bulto arropado que yacía en un colchón inflable, cerca de la pared. Quien sea que esté durmiendo estaba cubierto por sabanas impidiéndole verle el rostro al individuo.

¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?

Estiró una mano para destaparle la cara y antes de mover la tela a un lado, el escandaloso ruido de un despertador alarmó al durmiente y de entre las sabanas su mano gélida la atrapó de la muñeca con tosquedad.

La chica se asustó y logró zafarse del agarre más no evitó caer al suelo e incluso tirar la pila de libros.

La persona se quitó todo de encima y de paso el gorro de su sudadera mostrando así su rostro a la luz y se dirigió a la chica con suave voz:

-No fue mi intensión asustarte, ¿estás bien, Kotori-chan?- Dijo ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla.

Kotori se levantó por cuenta y abrazó a la niña y esta correspondió al abrazo dando una ligera risita neviosa.

-Sí que eres tú, Hanayo-chan. Gracias, gracias por salvarme de ellos.-

-Un poco más y habría sido tarde.-

Cuando se separó de ella apreció las ojeras marcadas bajo esos ojos violetas desgastados de cansancio, ligeramente irritados.

Hanayo apagó la alarma para que su persistente ruido chillón cesara y acomodó de vuelta el desorden causado. Kotori le ayudó.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?- Preguntó Kotori mientras terminaba su trabajo.

-Bien.- Respondió en un tono despreocupado. –He estado en constante movimiento sin descansar, buscando y buscando para ver que encuentro.-

-¿No duermes mucho, no? No es sano para ti.-

-Soy un vampiro, no olvides esa parte de mí.- Rio y añadió. –No me gusta dormir mucho. Cuando me quedo profundamente dormida la veo… la veo a ella, a Rin-chan… Para eso es la alarma. Cierro la pestaña al menos unos quince minutos dos veces al día, no puedo dormir más.-

-Eso es… muy exagerado… privarte del sueño.- En respuesta, Hanayo le dio la razón. –Y, ¿es aquí donde estás viviendo?-

-No, bueno, es temporal… como dije antes, estoy en movimiento. No he salido mucho fuera de la ciudad, siempre permanecí aquí dando vueltas buscando… eso.- Señaló los libros con la cabeza. –Los que están más abajo tienen algo de tierra aún. ¿Puedes creer que habían estado bajo tierra esparcidos por la ciudad? He estado leyéndolos un poco pero es muy difícil entenderlos, por eso creo que la indicada para ellos eres tú, Kotori-chan.-

-¿Pero cómo sabías que había más de un grimorio? ¿Cómo diste con cada uno de ellos?- Preguntó.

-Uhm, les estuve observando desde lejos algunas ocasiones… Sé también que estuvieron buscándome por un tiempo, pero yo huía de ustedes alejándome de su alcance. También como ustedes ya no regresaron a investigar la casa de la bruja Anju… Pues yo…-

-¿Entraste a esa casa?- Se alarmó Kotori, alzando la voz. –Su casa está bajo encantamiento para los vampiros, ¿cómo se te ocurre ponerte en riesgo de esa manera? ¿Y si ya no volvías a salir de ahí?-

-No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando que algo milagroso me iluminara.- Dijo con dejo amargo. –Si me permites ser un poco ruda, Kotori-chan, yo no voy a vacilar como lo han estado haciendo ustedes. Umi-chan con Tsubasa, tú con ellas; han estado dejando pasar el tiempo y desperdician su potencial como seres sobrenaturales. Descubrí algo muy interesante y que me tiene un poco intrigada, ¿sabes? Y es que, la verdadera bruja no nos quiere dar la cara, sí, parece un poco obvio, pero ella… estuvo todo el tiempo entre nosotras…-

-¿Erena? Ciertamente desde entonces no nos hemos topado con ella pero…-

-¡No! Ella no, hay algo más…- Interrumpió la joven. –Esa mujer no es Erena.- Hanayo agarró uno de los libros y los hojeó cayendo en una página en específico. –Aquí, mira, dice: magia de posesión.- Leyó el manuscrito. –Sólo piénsalo, ¿no es lo mismo que el truco con el que usó en Eli-chan? ¿Y si Erena es una víctima? ¿Y si…?-

-Hanayo-chan, ¿por qué estás… tan segura de ello? ¿De dónde sacas tus especulaciones? A Erena sólo le hemos visto una vez, no cabe duda de que trame algo pero aun así, lo estás pensando demasiado. Parece hasta obsesión.-

-¿Obsesión, dices? No lo dices en serio. ¡Te estuve buscando esos grimorios para que los usaras contra ella y la acabes de una vez por todas! Estoy contando los días para verle de vuela la cara a _esa_ mujer y verificarlo con mis propios ojos. Hay tantas pistas que dejamos pasar por alto en su propia casa. Pero no más. Regresé para darle un alto, y a ti; brindarte la forma de matar a una bruja.- Dijo con voz sombría. –Tienes que practicarlo en ella, Kotori-chan, tendrás que usar tu magia.-

-¿Me estás diciendo que yo debo matar a Erena? Hanayo-chan, ¿p-por qué hablas así? Alguien como tú, tú no…-

-No he cambiado, si es lo que estás pensando.- Dijo, con ojos negros. Apartó la mirada para relajarse.

-¿Venganza, entonces?- Murmuró Kotori, colocando una mano tímidamente en el hombro de Hanayo. –¿Recuerdas que Rin-chan dijo que no buscaras problemas?-

-Estoy harta de seguir así. Es eso. Esto tiene que terminar. Quiero descansar en paz…-

-Hanayo-chan…-

La menor exhaló.

-¿Ya no te sientes mareada o algo más? Tu auto está aparcado a unas cuantas calles de donde nos situamos; te traje en él de algún modo.- Dijo con voz más tranquila. Juntó los libros para meterlos en un maletín. –Quiero hablarle sobre esto a Tsubasa si es posible. Te acompañaré a la mansión.-

-¿Estás… segura acerca de esto?-

Hanayo asintió y condujo a Kotori hasta donde estaba su auto. Hicieron el viaje en él para poder llegar a la mansión. Durante el camino se le notificó a Hanayo de algunas cosas que no daba por hechas y la puso al día.

Nadas más entrar al patio frontal de la vivienda, Kotori observó con atención a través del parabrisas el segundo piso de la mansión destrozada; la espalda de un ropero cubría el hueco.

Bajó del coche a la vez que lo hacía Hanayo y esta advirtió las marcas de lucha barridas en los suelos y manchas muy oscuras que parecían sangre.

Se sentía una tenue energía de poder en el aire.

-Aquí hubo guerra.- Dijo Hanayo viendo con seriedad a su compañera. –Y apesta mucho a perro mojado.-

-Ay no, ¡Umi-chan!-

Kotori entró prácticamente empujando la puerta, el piso estaba mojado en partes y con huellas de lodo seco por doquier. La chimenea estaba encendida en la sala.

-¡Umi-chan! ¡Umi-chan!- Gritó a todo pulmón.

En los sillones había más rastros de sangre. El lugar estaba desordenado, mal acomodado y parecía estar desolado a primeras vistas.

-¿De qué me perdí…?- Se preguntó Kotori.

Hanayo se limitó a mirar desde la entrada de la puerta principal hasta que fue invitada a los pocos minutos. La menor, a detalle inspeccionó todo, la sala tenía pinta como si alguien hubiera descargado toda la ira con el amueblado.

-Te dignaste en aparecer, Kotori.- Las chicas giraron a ver a dueña de la voz. –Hanayo, me alegra alivia saber que también estás bien. Todo esto no puede ser una coincidencia.- Dijo Umi acercándose.

-Umi-chan… ¡Lo siento demasiado!- Agachó la cabeza en modo de disculpa. –No fue mi intención arrollarte con el coche, en verdad, discúlpame.-

-¿Arrollar?- Se dijo Hanayo, levantando las cejas.

-Ya no importa. Solo me aplastaste con las llantas, no es nada.- Se expresó con sarcasmo. –Lo que quiero son las gemas. ¿Dónde están los repuestos para Tsubasa?- Instó casi de inmediato.

-En… en el auto, en los asiento traseros.- Respondió.

Umi salió apartándolas para ir a buscar lo que pidió.

Hanayo se volvió hacia Kotori.

-Ni por la mente se me pasó una bienvenida como esta.- Dijo con cierta gracia en su voz. Después se dispuso a sacar los libros del maletín que portaba y separarlos en una mesa chica de madera que arrastró hasta los asientos. –No siento la presencia de Tsubasa alrededor, debe estar fuera.-

Umi atravesaba la entrada con dos piedras esmeraldas entre sus manos, golpeándolas entre sí para producir sonido, y como si oyera a Hanayo, le respondió:

-Tsubasa está con Nico y Nozomi, están ayudando a Maki. Si la necesitas voy a llamarle en seguida, así regresa con motivos.- Dijo, yendo directamente al teléfono fijo para marcar.

Hanayo tragó saliva al escuchar el nombre de Maki. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió su concentración a los libros que tenía a su disposición. Los hojeó yendo a una página en específico y se la mostró a Kotori y esta leyó un poco de lo que iba el relato y el modo de practicar el hechizo que se indicaba.

-No puede ser. Esto es…-

-El hechizo: muerte a brujo.-Prosiguió Hanayo. –Si te lo memorizas y tienes la suficiente fuerza podrás hacerlo.-

-Pero Hanayo-chan…- Tomó el libro en sus manos para leer más de cerca. –Esto cuenta por 12 hechizos, es una sobrecarga enorme para el cuerpo y no sólo eso, requiero canalizar el alma de un ser humano…- Observó el conjuro y lo pronunció en voz baja. –Phesmatos Tribum, Mehan Veras Ratas, Mas Anima Mal Vita Cadaram. Sus Phesmatos Oproctum, E Tiamis Mehan Alis, Somos Susternam. Phesmatos Tribum, Mehan Veras Ratas! Mas Anima Mal Vita, Cadaram Hors! Revertas Phasmitis Ut Victias, Revertas Phasmitis Ut Victias, Phesmatos Tribum, Mehan Veras Ratas! Mas Anima Mal Vita, Cadaram Hors!-

Era larguísimo, como un maldito trabalenguas, fácilmente podría equivocarse si no lo hubiese leído despacio. Y necesitaba repetirlo desde 5 a hasta 10 veces para que en verdad funcionara.

-Tsubasa estará aquí enpoco tiempo.- Informó Umi. –Mientras tanto, Hanayo, ¿por qué no te das una ducha, tomas algo del refrigerador y te relajas?- Ofreció con educación a la joven.

-N… No es necesario. No vengo por unas… vacaciones.- Dijo con suavidad, apenada. Por un momento se mostró como la vieja y tímida Hanayo.

Kotori sonrió.

-Adelántate, Hanayo-chan. Sí me permites un momento para hablar con Umi-chan a solas antes de que llegue Tsubasa.- Dijo.

La joven en silencio asintió y dirigió sus pasos a la segunda planta donde encontraría el cuarto de ducha; había estado ahí antes así que recodaba dónde encontrarlo.

Cuando Hanayo desapareció, Kotori sintió la carne como la de una gallina tan pronto unos ojos ásperos y dorados se podaron en ella. Se intimidó ante la dura e inflexible expresión de Umi quien fue la primera en tomar la palabra.

-Dejaremos ese tema por la paz. No lo volveremos a mencionar y haremos como si nunca hubiese pasado, ¿estás de acuerdo?- Dijo y Kotori asintió, entrelazando los dedos con nerviosismo. –Ahora, ¿cómo fue que te encontraste a Hanayo y con esta cantidad de libros sucios?- Preguntó, manteniendo la misma postura.

-En realidad ella me encontró a mí, y me salvó. Y viene por más, Umi-chan. Hanayo dice que debemos dejar de jugar y pongamos manos en el asunto. Hay una forma de acabar con Erena, y los libros; los grimorios tienen la forma con la cual podríamos darle fin a esto. Y de paso con Honoka-chan… al menos, detenerla.-

-No lo sé, Kotori. No me parece muy ideal basarnos en trucos puestos por las mismas brujas.- Dijo Umi, sosteniendo un libro y pasando los dedos sobre la cubierta. –Además, Hanayo apesta, y muy fuerte con hedor que me incomoda.- Volvió a ver a Kotori a los ojos.

-Eso es… grosero.-

La voz se hizo presente de nuevo en el lugar. Umi volteó sin sorprenderse, era obvio que la chica a sus espaldas había oído todo con claridad.

-Sabes que no lo digo de ese modo, Hanayo.- Le dijo. –Es por tu esencia vampírica.-

-Creo que… deberías usar tus habilidades y sentidos contra tus enemigos. No tiene caso que te erices y desperdicies el tiempo en alguien como yo, no tendría sentido. Siguen siendo mis amigas, ¿no? ¿Qué podría llegar a hacerles? ¿O es que no confían en mí porque no nos hemos visto?- Kotori y Umi se miraron por un momento. –Escuchen, yo lo único que deseo es ver caer a la bruja y si creen que son disparates míos con respecto a lo que pienso de ella, no lo son. He estado investigando a diferencia de _ciertas_ personas que no pueden controlar sus deseos carnales. ¿Cómo pueden pensar en algo así? ¡Tenga un poco de cabeza!-

-Hanayo-chan te estás alterando un poco, deberías…-

-¡No! ¡Las alteradas aquí son ustedes!- Las señaló con el dedo índice. –Por fin salgo de la oscuridad para darle la pequeña luz de ventaja y quieren desperdiciarla porque creen que perdí los tornillos.-

-Hanayo, no hemos dicho tal cosa.- Umi trató de hacer que la joven bajara la voz.

-¡¿Por qué no lo pueden ver?! ¡Somos sus títeres en su pequeña estantería de juguetes, moviéndonos con sus hilos!- Los colmillos de Hanayo se asomaron y adoptó una postura peligrosa. –¡Anju sigue viva y cumplirá con que nos matemos entre todas!- Gritó contrariada.

Kotori abrió lo más que pudo los ojos y Umi sacudió la cabeza desaprobando a la muchacha. En ese instante, el portazo se escuchó en la entrada siendo tan fuerte que hizo temblar las paredes de la mansión.

Tsubasa había llegado, y a grandes zancadas atravesó la sala hasta llegar con las demás que estaban sorprendidas por su estrepitosa entrada. La castaña observó de pies a cabeza a Hanayo y esta no se sintió intimidada por la cercanía hostil que transmitió.

-¿De dónde sacas que Anju está viva, Koizumi?- Interrogó. Le había oído desde donde estaba aparcado el auto. –¿No crees que aparecer de la nada es sumamente sospechoso?-

-Porque es la verdad. Puedes comprobarlo entrando en mi mente, así te enteras de cómo fue y…- Un desgarrador sonido se hizo presente. –Ah, ¿qué? Ugh, ¿qué… haces?-

El dolor fue de pronto tan caluroso radiando en ella. E improvisto. La mano de Tsubasa le estaba atravesando el centro del abdomen, los dedos bañados en rojo se podían asomar en la espalda de la chica.

Kotori tambaleó, se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar su grito y Umi quiso dar un paso ante ellas, pero Hanayo le pidió que no avanzara más.

-Estoy… bien…- Dijo con forzada voz, el sudor se formó en su frente. –No… lo harás, Tsubasa, me estás probando.-

-Oh, ¿eso crees?- Alzó el brazo y los pies de Hanayo apenas tocaban el suelo. Se quejó. –¿Por qué dices que Anju está viva?- Insistió por una respuesta.

-Mira. Sólo mira dentro de mi cabeza…-

-Mn, tal vez lo haga.- Dijo Tsubasa apoyando la mano libre en la cabeza de la chica.

Tras concentrarse, las imágenes fluyeron como cintas de película en ella. No percibió nada fuera de lo normal, podía ver el camino que la chica realizo para encontrarse en donde está ahora. Pero entonces, captó una parte interesante…, a Hanayo excavando en una tumba.

Tsubasa tenía esa increíble profundidad de meterse en el recuerdo y ver las cosas más de cerca, con todo el detalle.

 _Caminó por el terreno que se le presentó hasta llegar y ponerse de cuclillas en la orilla del agujero que hizo Hanayo._

 _La chica golpeó algo duro con la punta de la pala y con los dedos barrió la tierra encima de la superficie del ataúd. Cuando la abrió, los bichos carroñeros y repugnantes salieron arrastrándose del interior. Incluso tuvo que quitarse unas arañas y cucarachas que corrieron de inmediato a sus pies._

 _Encendió la linterna para ver a detalle el esqueleto enredado de telarañas, de huesos rotos y negros; algunos estaban hechos polvo. Y de entre sus huesudos dedos yacía un libro, de pasta dura muy deteriorada que fue lo primero en captar su atención. Hanayo se lo quitó y los huesos crujieron tras ello. Suspiró. Creyó que se levantaría como lo solían pintar las series. Seguido, siseo un poco la linterna cuando estaba queriendo regresar la tapa a su lugar y la luz alcanzó a brillar algo detrás del cráneo, escondido entre un puñado de lombrices de tierra._

 _Movió los inofensivos animalitos con la misma linterna y tomó el objeto brillante en sus manos. Era un collar, algo pesado y con una gema lapislázuli incrustada en su centro._

 _Tsubasa silbó._

 _-Enhorabuena la joyería que tienes allí.- Dijo._

 _La chica regresó la tapa como la había encontrado, se impulsó hacía arriba para salir del agujero y descargó de vuelta los montos de tierra en su lugar correspondiente._

 _-Valor que tuviste para meter las manos ahí dentro, eh.- Le dijo, pero obviamente no era escuchada._

 _-Esto sí que es una grandísima falta de respeto.- Se oyó una voz nueva que se acercaba._

 _-Ay no…- Dijo Tsubasa al reparar a la figura moverse._

 _Hanayo enterró la pala en el bulto de tierra y dio media vuelta para ver al husmeador._

 _Se alarmó._

 _La bruja de cabellos lacios y purpuras tenía una expresión retorcida en ira. Pasó sus ojos turquesas a los objetos que yacían en el suelo._

 _-Con que robando cosas que no pertenecen a seres inmundos como tú, y encima has profanado el lugar de descanso metiendo tus manos allí.- Habló con odio._

 _Hanayo no habló, pero contestó con un ligero gruñido receloso mostrándole los dientes y esos aterradores ojos inyectados en sangre._

 _Tsubasa observaba de cerca, prácticamente estaba hombro con hombro con Hanayo, mirando de la misma manera a Erena._

 _-Per mae magiae…_

 _La voz de Erena se alzó tratando de conjurar, pero las manos de Hanayo fueron más rápidas y alcanzaron su cuello para estrangularla._

 _-Sin tu palabrería eres vulnerable.- Dijo._

 _Erena con ojos desorbitados y con el rostro colorado, logró esbozar una cínica sonrisa y reírse con locura. Hanayo no comprendió y fue entonces que un fuerte empujón la apartó de esa mujer, cayendo cerca del bulto de tierra. La pala que estaba enterrada bailó y crujió partiéndose en dos._

 _La madera se clavó como una flecha en el muslo de la chica que gimoteó por las astillas enterrarse en su carne._

 _-Estúpida. Soy una bruja con muchos años de experiencia, ¿crees que es necesario pronunciar los conjuros? Si me da la gana los digo y si no, no. Me basta con tener la intensión o con un movimiento de mano.-_

 _Y dicho y hecho, con una sacudida de mano hizo que la pala se enterrara con más profundidad en Hanayo._

 _Erena se acercó sin miedo al vampiro y después agarró el grimorio y la joya, y esta la puso al aire apreciando el opaco brillo._

 _-Después de siglos, no debe tener ningún efecto.- Hablo consigo misma y llevo la cadena a su cuello. –Ya no es más que chatarra.-_

 _-Se te ve fatal, Erena. No va contigo.- Dijo Tsubasa. –Esa cosa parece un collarín de perro.-_

 _Hanayo retiró la madera de su muslo y cuando su herida se curó, se incorporó sacudiéndose la suciedad. No despegó la vista de la mujer que ahora parecía ignorarla._

 _-Realmente detesto que se entrometan.- Dijo la bruja. –¡Detesto que te metas en lo que no te importa!- Gritó con rabia._

 _Casi pareció un grito directo para Tsubasa, así lo sintió, mortífero para ella._

 _Continuó al lado de Hanayo, viendo como la bruja se volvía a ellas más furiosa que antes. Pero algo iba mal, o mejor dicho la visión les empezaba a dar malos ratos, engañándolas de una desagradable manera… pues la mujer frente a ellas cambiaba de apariencia física; centímetros más baja de estatura, su cabello más corto y ondulado de un color castaño rojizo, su mandíbula era más redonda y por último, su color de ojos cambió a violeta._

 _Hanayo la observó descolocada, se talló con fuerza los ojos para asegurarse de lo que estaba viendo fuera real. Abrió su boca dudosa en encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse respecto a lo que estaba ocurriendo._

 _-Anju…- Murmuró Tsubasa, la nostalgia se mezcló con la ira. Difícil de comprender el sentimiento encontrado, pues después de todo la chica que se "había" ido al extranjero y que tiempo después murió; ahora estaba delante de ella._

 _-Estás viva.- Logró decir al fin Hanayo. –¿Cómo es que haces…?- Su dedo le señaló, de pies a cabeza sin terminar de creer en la magia empleada._

 _-No precisamente.- Respondió Anju, entrecerrando los ojos. –Mierda. Esta basura después de todo sigue funcionando. ¡Qué fastidio!- Se quitó el collar del cuello y lo tiró para pisotearlo. –El efecto durará unos cuantos minutos… sólo un poco más y regresaré como Erena.- Masculló mientras seguía aplastando el collar que no parecía romperse._

 _-¡Hanayo, el grimorio, quítaselo!-_

 _Gritó desesperada Tsubasa, y como si realmente fuera escuchada por la chica, esta salió de su perplejidad y empujó lejos a Anju no sin antes robarle el grimorio de los brazos y llevándose el collar para salir corriendo lo más lejos posible._

 _-¡Maldito vampiro, nadie se salvara! ¡Entre todas se mataran, maldita entrometida!- Gritó contrariada mientras Hanayo desaparecía de su vista._

Con un mareo repulsivo y un fuerte dolor en las sienes, Tsubasa se alejó con brusquedad para salir de la consciencia de la chica. Agitada y temblorosa. Umi, Kotori y la misma Hanayo le miraban, era como si acabara de despertar de un mal sueño.

-¿Ahora me crees? No es tan loco cuando lo miras con tus propios ojos, ¿no es así? ¡Ella siempre estuvo entre nosotras!- Habló Hanayo, recuperándose de la herida de la perforación.

-Sólo…déjame pensar. Ella, esa hija de…-

-¿Qué sucede, Tsubasa? ¿Entonces es verdad lo que decía Hanayo-chan? ¡Explíquense!- Kotori sujetó el brazo de la menor de todas, apremiante, esperando que alguno de los vampiros le diera una respuesta.

-Koizumi, ¿dónde tienes ese collar? ¿Lo tienes escondido? Esa cosa definitivamente no pudo ser una ilusión.-

-Es una especie de collarín para revelar la identidad del usuario dentro de otros cuerpos. Es un artefacto que los brujos usaban entre los suyos que solían desobedecer o cometer alguna falta en acto irresponsable de magia; por lo que estuve investigando y entendiendo en los grimorios, que si bien no pude comprender muchas de sus palabras allí escritas; puedo entender los bosquejos en él. Después de eso llegue a conclusión de que no se trataba de una ilusión, ella está controlando el cuerpo de Erena, algo como eso, y necesitamos sacarla a flote. Tsubasa, puedo llevarte a donde tengo el collar escondido.-

-Entendido. Veremos la forma de sabotearle las cosas, como ha estado haciendo con nosotras.- Dijo Tsubasa sonriente, empezando a movilizarse. –Me llevaras también con ese esqueleto.-

-Lo haré.-

-¡Esperen!- Las detuvo Kotori. –Qué… ¿Qué se supone que haremos nosotras?-

-Por favor, kotori-chan, repasa las cosas que tienen los grimorios, extrae lo más importante para ti.- Contestó Hanayo. –Es muy probable que recurramos a tu magia. Y también creo que… deberíamos reunirnos todas una vez más…-

Cuando los vampiros se retiraron, Kotori se volvió a Umi que se había mantenido en silencio todo el rato, sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que después de todo, la hora ha llegado.- Dijo Umi. –Reunirnos todas…- Soltó una carcajada amarga. –Joder, y yo preocupada por nada. Finge muy bien hacer buenas acciones por los demás; a Nico con Maki y ahora esto. ¿Para qué diablos quiero las piedras de repuesto?-

-Lleva siempre contigo esas piedras, Umi-chan. Podemos requerirlas en cualquier momento con Tsubasa, después de todo… vamos a volver a estar en un campo de batalla.- Le dijo Kotori, tratando de ablandar a Umi. –Hay que reunirlas a todas.-

-Todas son sólo Ncio, Kotori.- Dijo con voz gastada.

-A todas, Umi-chan. A Eli, Nozomi, Maki y a Nico-chan.-

-Esto es una mala idea…-

.

.

Al siguiente día.

El filo de un hacha dio su primera estocada con un ruido seco en el fuerte árbol, cortando su madera. Las aves que se refugiaban entre las ramas de las hojas salieron con sus alas despavoridas y chillando. El árbol se sacudía tras cada estocada que la chica daba en él para "descargar" su enfado. Su intención fue golpear el tronco hasta que los músculos de sus brazos dolieran y cayera exhausta. Nunca tuvo en mente algo como conseguir leña.

Honoka podría pasarse el día de esa manera si así lo deseaba. Ahora tenía mucho tiempo libre pero no sabía cómo ocuparlo. Al menos eso creía.

" _Creo que lo estás haciendo bastante mal. Ni siquiera puedes empuñar bien el hacha. No lograrás un buen corte si sigues así, tienes que mover más tu cadera_ ", una vocecita en su cabeza resonó, hablándole con calma.

Honoka sacudió la cabeza apartando a esa entrometida voz para que no interfiriera con su concentración.

Al cabo de un rato, consiguió lo que quería: sus brazos estaban entumecidos y la yema de los dedos callosas. Se tumbó en el pasto para regular su respiración y dejar que el sudor refrescara su cuerpo.

" _Deberías darte una ducha para relajarte. Después de eso, podrías darte el lujo de unas vacaciones"._

Honoka rio. Cerró sus ojos para aspirar profundamente la humedad que seguía en el aire, en los alrededores de su hogar.

-Podría considerarlo.- Se respondió sola. –Comer y dormir, sin tener sobresaltos de nada. Respirar a gusto sin tener nada atravesado en mi cuerpo. Tener… una vida.- Dijo con dejo melancólico.

" _O busca la forma de expiar tus pecados",_ dijo la voz interior.

-O expiar mis pecados…- Se rio nuevamente. –Como si pudiera hacer eso…-

Entre la penumbra de sus parpados cerrados en los que estaba sumergida, el tenue color rojizo que chocaba con sus ojos se vio opacado por completo en negro. La luz del sol ya no le daba en la cara, algo o alguien le daba sombra a su rostro. Abrió los ojos, bien abiertos ante la figura doblada que le observaba fijo.

¿Cómo no sintió su presencia?

-¿Ahora hablas sola?- Dijo. –Se nota que te hace falta compañía, Honoka.-

Honoka se irguió rápidamente poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Mi día estaba empezando bien por primera vez, ¿por qué tienes que perturbar mi tranquilidad así? ¿No te fue claro que desaparecieras de mi vista, Erena?-

La bruja y el vampiro se miraron desafiantes, furibundos por igual. Erena pasó los ojos de ella al hacha clavada en el tronco del árbol.

-Sí, lo veo.- Dijo señalando el hacha. –Ese árbol recibió toda tu "tranquilidad".- Mostró una sonrisa lobuna que hizo enfadar a Honoka.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!- Exclamó con fuerzas, con ojos oscurecidos y con ese camino de venas formándose bajo sus parpados inferiores.

Erena hizo una mueca de desagrado ante el típico y repulsivo mirar del vampiro.

-Por si no lo recuerdas, tengo una cena con Tsubasa. Y desgraciadamente te quiero presente allí. Ya te lo había dicho.-

-No voy a ir a tu comidita, arréglatelas con ella, eres una bruja, ¿no? Tus palabras raras servirán contra ella.-

-Asistirás.- Dijo con una voz autoritaria, uno de sus puños estaba firmemente cerrado. Honoka con ojos entrecerrados echó ligeramente la barbilla hacia atrás. –Es un favor que me debes. Sólo será garantizar mi seguridad en la mesa. Estamos hablando de Tsubasa después de todo, sabes cómo está ella y de lo que puede ser capaz si explota, lo _hemos_ visto. Yo podré someterla con magia y tú, pues… supongo que con tu fuerza.-

-No.- Habló con voz grave. –No haré nada.-

-¿Ni por un poco de sangre?- Erena puso al descubierto su cuello. –O tal vez… ¿quieres algo más que eso?- Lentamente empezó a desabrochar su blusa.

La boca de Honoka de pronto se sintió tan seca, no podía producir saliva. Un desconocido calor se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo, tan repentino y extraño que sólo se presentó con ver a la bruja deshacerse de su vestimenta.

¿Estaba cayendo en uno de sus encantos de nuevo? ¿Y en medio del patio? Las personas se perdían de tan espectacular show a causa de los altos muros, ni siquiera podrían imaginarse que pasaba en esa casa de seguridad.

Honoka contempló el cuerpo de Erena, se había quedad con sus ropas interiores al menos.

-Vístete. Ten un poco de respeto por tu cuerpo.- Dijo Honoka retrocediendo y apartando la vista de la mujer.

Erena soltó una risa estrepitosa.

-Ajá, por supuesto, ahora me rechazas.- Bufó. –Estoy lo más vulnerable así, ¿ni siquiera una probadita? Vamos, sé que…-

Sus palabras fueron calladas de golpe por una fuerte embestida que tumbó a Erena contra el suelo. El peso de Honoka estaba sobre ella, seseante con un sonido de felino escapando de sus labios. La bruja trató de mantener una sonrisa despreocupada sin mostrar temor a pesar de que su corazón golpeaba bravo contra el pecho.

-¡Te tengo!- Exclamó Erena alzando la mano que mantuvo todo el tiempo cerrada en puño.

Un pinchazo llegó directo al cuello de Honoka y esta se levantó nada más sentirlo, pero ya era tarde.

-Es… verbena…- Dijo al sentir el ardor del líquido expandirse en su cuerpo. –¡Cabrona!- Gruñó cayendo de rodillas.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.- Dijo Erena satisfecha.

Le dio un puñetazo en el rostro. Fue como si golpeara una pared de concreto. Y con eso Honoka se desplomó vencida, forzando a mantener los ojos abiertos y aunque intentara levantarse, la fuerza de sus músculos menguó.

-Te odio… Ere… na…-

Sus ojos al fin se cerraron por completo y cayó dormida ante la verbena. Erena agarró la ropa y se vistió, sacó de entre sus bolsillos un pequeño artefacto que llevó al brazo de Honoka, colocando una aguja en una de las venas visibles en la piel; empezó a succionar la sangre del vampiro. Fuer cierta cantidad la que extrajo para así de vuelta esconder el artefacto entre sus ropas.

La bruja silbó y de la nada un par de vampiros se posaron en la altura de los muros.

-Llévenla al palacio. No quiero cargarla por mi cuenta.- Dijo, y los vampiros acataron sin problemas, siguiendo a la bruja.

.

.

Kotori y Nozomi estaban lado a lado en el sillón buscando y extrayendo lo más importante de los viejos grimorios, lo que la chica de cabellos grises necesitaría supuestamente. Nozomi ayudaba apuntando notas en una libreta para que su compañera le fuera más accesible tener los hechizos.

Por otro lado, Nico y Maki revisaban el armamento que estaba más allá de las chicas, que en su mayoría de cosas no fue utilizado en la noche de Halloween. Fue un desperdicio. Era como volver a repetir los sucesos, pensó Nico, sintiendo helarle los huesos el hecho de que las imágenes regresaran por un instante a su cabeza. Pero lo estaban volviendo a hacer, pero esta vez se preparaba, sabían a lo que se enfrentaban y al menos ya tenían grabadas en la memoria cuáles serían las consecuencias.

Recibirían el apoyo de Maki, aunque no lo veían muy factible por las condiciones por las que pasaba la chica, sin embargo le darían una oportunidad sin despegarle el ojo de encima a sus reacciones.

Tsubasa y Umi salieron desde antes junto con Hanayo. De tanto pensarlo, al final se las ingeniaron para traer a Eli de alguna forma a la mansión sin que hubiera disturbios con su translado. Se estaban tomando su tiempo.

-Esto… ¿esto funcionará de la misma forma en Eli?- Preguntó Maki. En sus manos sostenía la daga de plata de forma de colmillo.

Kotori alzó la cabeza para ver el arma desde su asiento, habló fuerte para que la joven oyera.

-La daga de plata funciona sólo con licántropos pura sangre, los originales. Eli-chan está bajo maldición, así que no puede tener el mismo efecto que le provoca a Umi-chan, no obstante puede llegar a matarla.-

Nozomi se estremeció. Sus cejas detonaron la enorme preocupación y desdicha que se reflejaban en sus ojos. Prosiguió haciendo notas prestando atención en silencio.

-Es un poco contradictorio, se supone que la plata debe matar a los hombres lobo, pero a Umi solo la paraliza cuando tiene la daga en su pecho. Tal vez se deba a que solo puede morir de forma natural.-

-Los seres sobrenaturales son _taaan_ complicados. Qué esto y que lo otro. Nunca acabaremos de descifrar cómo funcionan. Simplemente nunca debieron existir.- Dijo Nico sin preocupación.

Notó el silencio que se había formado y miró las miradas inconformes de sus compañeras.

-¿Qué?- Exclamó.

-Soy un ser sobrenatural, Nico.- Dijo Maki, teniendo una ceja curvada.

-Yo también, Nico-chan.- Dijo Kotori.

-¡E igual Elicchi!- Por último, Nozomi hizo notar a su amiga.

-B-Bueno, chicas ya, no fue mi intensión decirlo por nosotras. Uy, tranquilícense un poco.- Nico regresó su atención a las armas en la mesa, ignorando a todas.

Las chicas continuaron su tarea encomendada y al cabo de una hora más tarde, el ruido del motor de un auto se hizo presente en la entrada acompañado de un estruendo.

-¡Nooo! ¡Me subí sobre las macetas!- Se oyó el grito hasta dentro de la casa. La voz le pertenecía a Tsubasa.

Kotori se limitó a rodar los ojos.

-Llegamos, por fin llegamos. Creí que no lo haríamos.- Dijo abriendo la puerta Tsubasa, dejando pasar a las chicas.

Umi y Hanayo guiaban el camino de Eli para que no se tropezara con algo. Los ojos los tenía cubiertos por una venda oscura, y en sus orejas llevaba unos auriculares con música a todo volumen.

Nozomi se entristeció, se le formó un nudo en el estómago, quería levantarse y abrazarla, trató, pero por obvias razones no podía hacerlo. Y eso no pasó desapercibido por Tsubasa. Suspiró.

-Siéntenla junto a Toujo.- Dijo y todas se le quedaron viendo, como si dijera una locura.

-Pero Eli podría atacarla.- Protestó Nico casi de inmediato. –Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con que la hayan traído, pero no me escucharon.-

-Tiene las manos atadas, Yazawa. Sólo déjalas ser un rato.-

Nozomi se lo agradeció con la mirada.

Y haciendo caso omiso de la pelinegra, Kotori le dio el lugar a Eli para que la sentaran junto a Nozomi. La rubia sintió unas manos más delicadas que le tocaban, se sobresaltó por eso. Movía ligeramente la cabeza a todos lados, deseando con fuerzas poder ver. Aspiró fuerte y el olor de Nozomi entró en sus cavidades nasales como un exquisito perfume. Se giró despacio a donde el olor la guiaba, a su cuello. Allí se concentraba más y entonces acortó el espacio para olfatear más de cerca rozando con la nariz su piel.

-Me haces cosquillas, Elicchi.- Dijo entre risitas que cambiaron a sollozos. –Oh Elicchi…-

-¿Nozo… mi?- Pronunció Eli sorprendiendo a las chicas que estaban expectantes. –Nozomi. ¡Nozomi! ¡Nozomi!- Alzó la voz hasta llegar a gritos.

-¿Por qué está gritando? ¿Le duele algo?- Preguntó alarmada Nozomi, mirando a Tsubasa y a Umi.

Tsubasa reparo que las muñecas atadas las movía mucho. Quiere liberarse, pensó, pero quedó observando a Eli sin mover ni un dedo mientras Umi comenzaba a separarla de Nozomi.

Seguía gritando su nombre repetidas veces. Quería hacerse escuchar, quería oír la voz de ella pero la melodía que resonaba en sus oídos estaba impidiéndoles sus sonidos, las ataduras el tocarla y la venda el poder admirar su bello rostro. Era obvio que se estaba desesperando y aunque se le permitiera olerla no era suficiente. Sabía que quien sea que la estuviera echando atrás con esas manos férreas tenía miedo, como probablemente el que se estaba generando en Nozomi.

Pero Eli apenas podía oír su propia voz, por eso la causa de sus deliriosos gritos. Quería que le quitaran todo.

-¡Ayúdame, Tsubasa! ¡Llevémosla al sótano y le das la dosis mágica para ponerla quieta!- Gruñó Umi.

-Ya lo veo.- A Tsubasa se le iluminó el rostro. –Apártate, Sonoda.-

Tsubasa hizo retroceder a Umi. Se acercó a Eli y le quitó los auriculares. Al instante se quedó quieta, Eli pudo escuhar su propia respiración con agitez, nadie le habló, se mantuvieron en silencio. Solo que Tsubasa rompió el silencio con un silbido y Umi parecía que se le echaría encima por su desobediencia.

Si Eli detectaba personas cerca de ella se volvería loca, o eso pensaron.

-¿Están ahí?- Habló esperanzada de oír una voz. –Sé que están, por favor… alguien… sólo diga algo.- Le temblaron los labios.

-La vida es un riesgo.- Exclamó Tsubasa tan pronto le quitó la venda de los ojos a Eli.

Nico, Kotori y Umi pegaron un gritado ahogado.

Eli parpadeo un par de veces y pasó la vista a las chicas presentes que tenían caras de horror y al final dejó caer sus ojos a la chica a su lado, que le miraba con una inmensa felicidad, un rostro recibiéndola con una honesta sonrisa. Sonrisa que desapareció cuando un tenue sonido de animal salió de los labios de Eli.

Umi inmediatamente la alejó del sillón y rodeándole el cuello con los brazos le cortaba la respiración.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces, Sonoda?!- Tsubasa abrió la llave que tenía aplicando. –Si hubiera querido atacarnos ya lo habría hecho.- Le dijo.

-¡No podemos estar seguras!-

Eli yacía en el piso recuperando el aire.

-¡Te recuerdo que es un animal!- Gritó, golpeando el pecho de la castaña.

-¿Y tú que eres? No hay mucha diferencia.- Sentenció Tsubasa con el mismo tono aireado.

Umi retorció la cara furibunda y alzó la mano al aire. El chasquido de la palma proyectarse en la mejilla de Tsubasa puso en silencio absoluto la sala de la mansión. Todas miraban impactadas al lobo y el vampiro, pero especialmente a Umi que las lágrimas ya habían escapado de sus ojos.

-Tú eres igual de despreciable.- Le dijo indignada. –Y yo que me preocupo por todas… y por ti. Y así es como me pagas. Creí que me entenderías y sentías lo mismo al respecto.-

-Se te ha subido a la cabeza.- Dijo Tsubasa, secante. –Deja de actuar como animal rabioso y razona como humana ¡porque me estás empezando a molestar!-

Umi le plantó otra bofetada más fuerte que la anterior. Después de eso salió de ahí.

El vampiro regresó la vista a las demás, estaban apenadas de presenciar aquello. Pasó la mirada a Eli que seguía en el suelo, normal y viéndola igual de sorprendida que las chicas.

Le ayudó a incorporarse y se deshizo de las ataduras de sus muñecas.

-Genial, me alegra que estés mejor controlada y que tus ojos ya no nos ve como una amenaza para ti.- Le dedico las palabras a Eli. –Sonoda interpretó tu gruñido como algo hostil, discúlpala, por favor.-

-Tsubasa-san, estás…- Murmuró Nozomi.

Las lágrimas en Tsubasa brotaban involuntariamente y su mejilla roja le dio color al rostro pálido e inmutable que sostuvo. Sacudió la cabeza.

-Les ofrezco una enorme disculpa.- Agachó la cabeza lo más que pudo. –Soy una mala anfitriona, siempre que entran aquí no son más que problemas e incomodidades para ustedes.-

Kotori se acercó a ella lo suficiente para tomar su mano y apretarla con fuerza. Y le habló al oído.

-Si sigues jugando y lastimándola de esa manera, no voy a perdonarte.-

-Ella no sabe lo que quiere.- Respondió Tsubasa, con normalidad. –Sus sentimientos están disparados temporalmente, está en ese tiempo y _lo sabes_.-

-Habla con ella, entonces.- Sentenció, dejando de presionar la mano y se fue a tomar asiento.

Tsubasa se limpió las lágrimas con manga y se volvió a Hanayo.

-Koizumi, te encargo un momento las cosas aquí dentro, por favor.-

-Por supuesto.-

La castaña salió de la sala y la puerta de la entrada se cerró detrás de ella. Un largo resoplido dejó salir Maki, todo lo que había contenido.

-No podía respirar…- Dijo, ventilándose con sus propias manos.

-Y tú, si le haces algo a Nozomi te lanzaré a Maki.- Dijo Nico apuntando a Eli. –Aquí hay armas para detenerte antes de que te transformes en una bestia.- Levanto una pistola. –Tendré el ojo puesto en ti, no lo olvides.-

Eli miró sus propias manos y las colocó en su cabeza, se las pasó por toda la cara y después a su pecho. Cerciorándose.

-Es verdad, estoy controlada.- Les dijo. –Pero no tengo la menor idea de por qué.

-Es mejor que no lo sepamos, si ya estás así mejor para ti, ¿no?- Se expresó Kotori sin mucho ánimo en su tono.

-Ponte esto.- Hanayo le entregó el colla que encontró en la tumba. –Parece un buen collarín.-

-Habías mencionado que se utilizaba en brujos, ¿qué no?- Cuestionó Kotori, alzando una ceja.

-No soy bruja para saber qué más puede hacer eso. Pero no estaremos seguras hasta averiguar sus funcionamientos.-

Eli se puso el collar alrededor del cuello y Hanayo esperó a que algo pasara. No hubo nada. Extraño, pensó. Se lo pidió de vuelta y quiso ahora probarlo en Kotori a que se lo pusiera, después de alejar un rato accedió.

-Eres bruja, ¿por qué no sucede nada o cambias de forma?- Se preguntó Hanayo con una mano en la barbilla.

-Tal vez es de uso limitado.- Dijo Kotori y entonces el lapislázuli incrustado en el collar brilló. Además ya no podía quitárselo. –No puedo, Hanayo-chan, ayúdame.-

Hanayo trató de quitárselo sin provocarle daño, pero de alguna forma ese collarín no cedía para su retirada. En cambio, de manera inimaginable empezó a encogerse en el cuello de la bruja.

-¡Me está… ahorcando!-

.

-Ya te dije que me dejaras sola.- La voz de Umi temblaba. Estaba oculta a espaldas de un árbol, con la cabeza en sus rodillas, y Tsubasa estaba recargada en el tronco sin poder verle.

-Sabes que tienes algo de culpa en esto. Lo nuestro no existe y cuando se te pase te avergonzaras de tus acciones. Te puedo seguir la corriente pero Minami se cabrea conmigo. Aunque esté un poco zafada, deberías queda con ella ¿sabes? Lo nuestro es malísimo, no funciona…-

Umi ahogó más su lamentoso llanto.

-Por favor, deja de llorar y ridiculizarte. Deberías estar allá dentro con tus amigas, conversando y solucionando las cosas, oyendo sus voces en lo que queda de los días. Otro día puede ser muy tarde. No importa como sea, disfruta un poco al lado de ellas…-

Las hojas crujieron cuando Umi se levantó y rodeó el árbol para ver a la cara a Tsubasa. Sostuvieron la mirada sin decir nada por unos minutos, hasta que el impulso del lobo fue a por los labios de la otra.

-No… no más…- Murmuró entre el beso la castaña.

Umi llevó una mano a la nuca de Tsubasa para atraerla más y profundizar el beso. Con su mano libre daba arañazos en el abdomen y aunque los pronunciados jadeos comenzaban a salir de la boca de Tsubasa, estaban siendo callados por los frenéticos labios de Umi que no le dejaba siquiera tomar algo de aire. Era persistente. Violenta. Trató de detenerla colocando las manos en sus hombros para apartarla.

Eso la provocó más.

Con un golpe hizo trastabillar a Tsubasa y hacerla caer al suelo, se quedó agazapada sobre ella.

-Por favor, Sonoda… no quiero seguir con esto.-

-Déjame hacerlo. Hablas como si fuéramos a tener los últimos días de nuestras vidas y eso me da mucha inseguridad de lo que pueda pasar. No quiero arrepentirme. Quiero hacerme de ti, da igual si es mi animal quien lo desea pero quiero hacerlo y no voy a dudar o lamentarme por ello. Estoy decidida.-

-Con lo cruel que he sido contigo y tienes esta urgencia ahora…-

Tsubasa ahora fue quien dio el beso, haciéndose de los labios de Umi con mordiscos pero sin lastimarle como hizo antes con ella. Saboreando más y más de ese néctar de pasión que la envolvía para profundizar más el contacto entre ellas.

La castaña levantó su rodilla para llegar a la entrepierna de Umi, que fue más que inmediato el hecho de querer atención en su intimidad porque por su cuenta comenzó a moverse en Tsubasa para incitarla a más.

El cosquilleo de excitación se hizo presente más abajo del abdomen. Intencionalmente, Umi enterraba las uñas dejando las líneas rojas marcadas en la piel; en todo el estómago y costados del cuello. Estaba siendo muy agresiva, pero por esta vez se lo dejó pasar.

Tsubasa la tomó de los hombros y se dio la vuelta para quedar sobre ella, se dispuso a subir rápidamente la camisa de Umi para morderla sin usar los colmillos e iría subiendo para llegar a los pechos de no ser por un grito que la detuvo en seco y la regresó a la realidad.

-¡Tsubasaaa! ¡Umiii!-

La voz le pertenecía a Nico.

Tsubasa alzó de inmediato la cabeza, se incorporó ayudando a levantar a Umi y esta acomodó su camisa, jadeante.

-Lo siento por cortarte así pero, ya no más de esto, Sonoda, hay cosas más importantes en juego.-

La castaña fue la primera en correr y llegó a la entrada donde estaba Nico gritándoles. La llevó adentro y vio que tanto Eli como Hanayo tenía los dedos alrededor del cuello de Kotori, no, más bien evitando que el collar siguiera presionándole.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- Llegaba Umi para encontrarse con la misma escena.

-¡Tsubasa, el collar está ahorcándola de repente!- Dijo Hanayo.

El cuello de Kotori estaba rojo como también su cara, con la boca abierta tratando de exhalar lo poco de aire que podía y con ojos perdidos.

En eso, Maki traía una herramienta desde el sótano para cortar el collar. Pusieron la circunferencia expuesta a la pinza de punta empezando a cortarlo e incluso a dañar la piel de la joven, rasgándole.

-Con cuidado, tengan cuidado de no alcanzar la tráquea o una de las venas.- Dijo Nozomi, llevándose las manos a la boca rogando para que eso acabara.

-¡Ahora está palideciendo, háganlo rápido!- Instó Nico.

Las pinzas dieron su trunco ruido al querer forzar el corte, no se podía romper…

-¡Abajo debe haber una maldita segueta!- Dijo apresurada Tsubasa.

Cuando se disponía a correr a buscar, de pronto en toda la casa se escuchó una estruendosa risa recorrer cada rincón de las habitaciones.

" _Eso es lo que pasa cuando se ponen a jugar con juguetes desconocidos. Ni de chiste se romperá, yo traté y nada_ ", dijo la voz.

-¡Erena! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Muéstrate de una buena vez!- Giró Tsubasa volteando a todos lados, las chicas la imitaron.

" _¿Tan ansiosa estás de verme? Ya casi, no desesperes. Antes que nada, tienen algo que está perdiendo el aire",_ hizo énfasis a sus palabras. " _El collarín tiene diferentes funciones para cada bruja, torpes. Y tenemos a la mentirosa sufriendo",_ volvió a reír, divirtiéndose.

-¡No puedo, el collar también está apretando mis dedos y eso lo empeora!- Dijo Eli.

-Kotori-chan es nuestra única conexión con la magia…- Musitó Hanayo, apretando los dientes. Se volvió hacia el aire contrariada. –¡Anju, si sabes cómo detenerlo, dilo! ¿A qué le temes si Kotori-chan no es una bruja rival para ti. ¿No es eso así?-

" _Hmph, supongo que no sería divertido que acabará tan rápido. Sólo digan una mentira que ella haya estado ocultando y será liberada de su asfixiante castigo"._

¿Una mentira? Las chicas rápidamente pasaban miradas entre ellas buscando respuestas.

" _¿Podría ser eso…?",_ cruzó el pensamiento en Tsubasa. Pero era algo que no le correspondía decir. Lo sabía. Lo sabía hablado con Kotori a ocultas de Umi, y se supone que se lo diría una vez que todo se acabara.

No había tiempo de pensarlo más, como bien dijo Hanayo, era la púnica conexión que tenía para utilizar mágia. Magia que necesitaban para enfrentar a Anju. No podían perderla.

Tsubasa se acercó a ese collar y lo tocó, abrió la boca para confesar.

-¡Nishikino no fue quien mató a los padres de Sonoda, sino Minami con sus propias manos!- Dijo.

-¿Qué?- Dijo al instante incrédula Umi.

Aunque pareció una manera estrepitosamente desesperada de decirlo para ver que sucedía después, las chicas estaban que no se la creían, a excepción de una. Maki lo sabía mejor que nadie. Tsubasa no mentía.

La risa de Erena volvió a resonar, satisfecha.

Al menos, el collar regresa a su circunferencia normal y parecía dejar de presionar el cuello de Kotori, desprendiéndose de ella. Cayó rodando y tintineando como una moneda en el suelo.

-Minami, oye, Minami, vamos… ¡Arriba!-

Masajeó el cuello irritado y le dio golpes suaves a sus mejillas para que reaccionara. La presión debió aplastar una vena impidiéndole el oxígeno al cerebro, cosa que era más alarmante.

-Estás de broma…- Dijo Nico, tartamudeando. –No se… no se mueve…-

-Está inconsciente.- Contestó Tsubasa.

-No está… ¡No está respirando, idiota!-

-¡Está inconsciente!- Alzó la voz de igual manera.

Erena seguí sin parar con sus risas burlescas.

-¡¿Cuál es la gracia?!- Gritó Nozomi al aire. –¡Haz que se detenga, por favor, por favor!- Eli abrazó el cuerpo tembloroso de la chica.

-¡Hanayo!- Llamó Nico, y la nombrada se puso rígida. –Tú le dijiste que se pusiera esa cosa. Esto es tu…-

-¡No es culpa de nadie!- Se hizo escuchar fuerte y claro Maki. –Tsubasa, Hana… Hanayo, pongan atención, su corazón late.-

Tsubasa y Hanayo agudizaron sus oídos. El sonido de los latidos tenía presencia dentro de pecho aun, luchando.

-Es verdad…- Colocó dos dedos en la muñeca para confirmar mejor su pulso. –¡Sus signos vitales están de regreso! Y está volviendo a tomar aire.- Dijo Tsubasa una sentir el aire salir de las cavidades nasales de la chica.

El pecho de Kotori se infló al dar una bocanada de aire y empezó a toser de manera ronca y muy fuerte reclamando de vuelta todo el aire posible para recuperarse.

" _Nos diste una gran susto a todas_ ", dijo con sarcasmo.

-Cuando te tenga por delante Anju, será mejor que ni se te ocurra hacerme enojar a la primera.- Le advirtió Tsubasa con voz distorsionado.

" _¿Anju? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso, cariño?"_ Dio sus últimas risitas. " _Ya nos veremos…"_

Después de eso, hubo un silencio que reinó. Ayudaron a Kotori a recuperarse y estuvieron hablando ente planes hasta que se percataron de que la única que se mantenía reservada fue Umi, sumergida en pensamientos. Las chicas no tocaron el tema de la _mentira_ o más bien lo habían olvidado por la conmoción pero a Umi se le quedó grabadas las palabras de Tsubasa y estalo había notado.

El tiempo transcurrió y las chicas se separaron por toda la mansión, unas descansando, otras repasando.

.

-¿Estás segura que estás bien? Podrías hacerlo en otro momento.- Dijo Eli con preocupación en su semblante.

Eli estaba recostada bocabajo en la cama con la espalda desnuda. Nozomi estaba en su silla d ruedas junto a Kotori y por escolta tenían a Tsubasa.

-Quiero dormir con un poco de tranquilidad y sabiendo que no te convertirás en una bestia que nos devore en la madrugada.- Dijo Kotori con voz cansada como si le costara hablar.

Kotori apoyó su mano en la espalda, delineó con sus dedos las líneas del tatuaje que ella sólo podía ver en Eli, ese rostro de lobo grabado en su piel. Cuando lo había hecho la primera vez, Eli perdió en control en la celda, pero ahora no parecía haber ninguna clase de choque mágico con la maldición.

Dejó la mano en el centro de la espina dorsal y cerró los ojos respirando hondo.

- _Per mae magiae: Muler lupus, Tempus tua finale...-_

-No parece surtir efecto. Tal vez se deba a que estás exhausta como para hacer alguna interferencia con ella.- Le dijo Tsubasa.

-Entonces me voy a la cama… no quiero saber nada más hasta que despierte.- Dijo.

Cuando pasó al lado de Tsubasa, advirtió que tenía el cuello marcado en líneas; le golpeó el hombro y salió de la habitación.

-Espero que descansen.- Dijo Tsubasa con una pequeña reverencia y salió también dejando solas a las chicas.

-Extrañaba estar en una cama… Y con lo cómoda que es ésta no querría salir de ella.- Eli hundió el ostro en la almohada.

Después de un silencio, Eli giró la cabeza en dirección a Nozomi, que le miraba con una sonrisa, una sonrisa tambaleante que se forzaba por mantener en su rostro.

Eli fue hasta ella y se arrodilló enfrente tomando sus manos.

-Sé que no me lo merezco pero… al menos permíteme decirlo ahora que puedo verte y hablarte sin intensiones de herirte: lo siento… Lo siento por todo el sufrimiento y limitaciones al que estás expuesta por mi culpa, lo siento por privarte de la movilidad… Lo siento, lo siento… y podría pásame diciendo todas las veces que sea necesario pero sé que las palabras no te curaran, ya está hecho… No sabes lo mal que me siento, Nozomi.

-Elicchi, no es tu culpa.-

-¡Es mi culpa!- Dijo, chillando. –Absolutamente mía. No tuve la suficiente fuerza de voluntad y por mi culpa estarás en esa silla por el resto de tus días…- Enterró el rostro en las rodillas de Nozomi, sollozando entrecortada.

-La vida sigue y yo puedo seguir adelante, no importa el obstáculo que se interponga en mi camino. Y para ello, cuando estemos en paz y fuera de este peligroso lío, quisiera que tú me acompañaras; que estés a mi lado superando nuestras adversidades. ¿Podrías, Elicchi?- Le dijo, haciendo que levantara el rostro para limpiarle las lágrimas y el líquido nasal.

-¿Por qué eres tan amable…? Me encantaría estar a tu lado, pero… estoy maldecida. ¿Cómo podrías siquiera soportar estar bajo el mismo techo con el lobo que te destrozó? Yo ya no tengo compostura, en cualquier momento podría convertirme de nuevo en ese monstruo y… y matarte… No quiero eso.-

-Estás controlada ahora, ¿no es así?- Nozomi con sus dedos hacía suaves caricias en el cuero cabelludo de Eli, acercándola para darle un beso en la cresta. –Puede que haya algo, lo que sea, sólo necesitamos buscar con paciencia. Tal vez no regreses a la normalidad pero estarás bajo control y eso ya es demasiado.- La miró a los ojos. –Podríamos ir al parque, al supermercado, ¡al cine!- Dijo risueña.

-Nozomi…-

Eli volvió a hundir el rostro en las rodillas de la chica. Levantó la cabeza después de un momento para verle. Le sonrió correspondiendo a su gesto. Estaba calmada, tan pacifica que parecía extraño el sentimiento.

Así que con todo aquello, llevó los brazos alrededor del torso de Nozomi y la levantó en un abrazo.

-E… ¿Elicchi?-

Los pies le quedaron sobre los de Eli y después fue asegurada con un fuerte agarre desde la cintura con una mano y la otra en la espalda como apoyo. Nozomi la rodeó por el cuello.

Observó los ojos celestes cristalinos mirarle fijos por unos cuantos segundos antes de que fueran cerrados, el recorrido de las lágrimas no se detenía y esta vez no fluían por lamento. En cambio, un tarareo de canción surgió desde la garganta de Eli y a continuación comenzó a moverse despacio con cierto ritmo.

"Oh vaya… Elicchi…"

Nozomi apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Eli y decidió también cerrar los ojos, dejando que la chica continuara con su sutil melodía mientras la luz de la luna plateada se filtraba por la ventana.

.

-¿No necesitas algo más?- Habló Umi desde la puerta, sorprendiendo a Kotori que estaba por meterse entre las sabanas.

-U-Umi-chan… no. Yo…- Tartamudeó nerviosa y alejó la vista de ella.

-Con que escabulléndote para no confrontarme, eh.- Umi entró y apoyó la espalda al cerrar la puerta. –¿Cuándo pensabas decirme lo de mis padres?- Inquirió quedamente, mirando al suelo.

-Cuando la hipnosis había desaparecido en mí hacía dos meses y recordé lo que hice, no sabes lo horrible que me sentí, lo odié y me asqueé de mi misma. Tuve que fingir mi compostura, pero creo que es algo que he deteriorado por la culpabilidad y recelo que aguardo en el fondo, y cuando Tsubasa supo la verdad a través de Maki-chan cuando entró en su mente la primera vez; tuve que conversarlo con ella antes que tú. Fue en un tiempo que salías a solas a investigar las calles, le dije a Tsubasa que cuando estuviéramos fuera de peligro te lo diría pero, estuve evadiendo la oportunidad, quería olvidarlo, no quería hacerlo, pero más que nada yo quería evitar a toda costa… esa mirada tuya…- Dijo Kotori regresando la vista a Umi.

Unos ojos letales y fríos brillaban como faroles dorados en el punto oscuro de la habitación donde la luz de fuera de la ventana no llegaba a alumbrar. Las pupilas estaban contraídas en ligeros puntillos y su semblante era más que terrorífico y amenazante, incluso todos los dientes se habían afilado y los labios temblaban por querer revertir el efecto en ellos.

-Soy una pésima hija, no lloré por ellos y no lloraré ahora.- Dejó salir sus palabras vacías de emoción y su semblante no cambió. –Pero supongo que lo que más debe doler es que… te mantuvieras a mi lado y encima querías que te viera _más_ que una simple amiga, sabiendo tú lo que habías hecho. Intentaste seducirme y apartarme de Tsubasa, que se trataba de un error decías. Qué el calor de animal que fluye en cada fibra de mi cuerpo estaba confundiendo mis verdaderos deseos y sentimientos. Que en cierta forma he arruinado todo. Qué dije que debía estar protegiendo a mi manada cuando eso es lo que menos hago…- Inhaló y exhaló varias veces para pensar mejor las cosas. –Ella tiene razón… tengo culpa en esto y no quería verlo.- Sacudió la cabeza. –Kotori, quiero pedirte algo: si vuelvo a estropearlo, si vuelvo a actuar egoístamente, rómpeme la cabeza.- Dijo Umi segura. –Así se volverán las cosas más claras para mí.-

-U… Umi-chan, eso es… Yo no puedo hacer algo como eso, es realmente grotesco.-

-Como si no hubiéramos visto ya cosas peores.-

-¡Pero aun así…! Mi-chan, lo lamento… después de todo sí debí decírtelo en cuanto lo recordé, ahora ya es tarde. Pero a mi defensa…-

-Para tu defensa: fue un acto involuntario, Maki te había hipnotizado, puedo entender eso; pero no el hecho de que lo hayas pospuesto demasiado tiempo. Te atreviste a herirme, _lo sabes_ , y por ello sé que unos cuantos golpes tuyos en mi cabeza no son de menos, pudiste hacer otras cosas ¿por qué no esto? Hazlo. Lo aceptaré como modo de disculpa cuando se requiera.-

-Umi-chan, en serio, yo lo…-

La puerta se había cerrado. Fue tan tajante en sus palabras dándolas por hechas. A Kotori sólo se le formó un hueco en el pecho cuando se dejó caer en la cama.

Sabía que Umi hablaba en serio, lo estaba diciendo de corazón. Tan mortífera pero calmada, siempre recta y comprensible pero con su apego de razón hiriente.

Eso aumentaba más la culpa en Kotori. La forma en que reaccionó le pone hasta nerviosa, pensando todas las cosas de vuelta. Los sentimientos de los licántropos pueden ser escalofriantes, se dijo. Y no es para menos pues entre más se deja llevar por su naturaleza, más complicada se vuelve para poder entenderle o que ella se entienda por sí misma.

-Cerrar los ojos y nunca despertar sería un alivio… Es la manera más pacífica de dejarles los problemas a los demás.- Se envolvió con las sabanas. –Pero una bruja como yo no merece tanta misericordia…-

.

-¿Ahora lo entiendes? ¿O acaso quieres que te lo muestre por segunda vez? Eres un poco morbosa, Koizumi~.-

-¡No, no, no, de ninguna manera! Con eso es más que suficiente. Ahora no podré quitarme esas imágenes de la cabeza.- Dijo Hanayo rascándose la nuca. –Supongo que, eso es algo que tengo que entender ahora…-

-Te pido que no la ignores y le tengas un poco de paciencia. Y si no es mucho pedir, trata de acercarte a ella, sabes que es algo que no le nació hacer. Nishikino está arrepentida.-

-No lo sé.- Suspiró Hanayo, observando el fuego en la chimenea. –Trato de hacer a un lado el rencor pero me es imposible, permanece en mi interior y no se quiere esfumar; puedo reprimirlo pero seguirá allí. Y con el simple hecho de pensar o hablar en Maki me incomoda bastante…- Hanayo regresó la atención a Tsubasa frente a ella. –Mis emociones interfieren e intensifica el odio. N-No sé qué pensar…-

-Todos cometemos errores, Koizumi.-

-Su muerte no fue un error.- Dijo con voz dura.

-Disculpa, no quise decirlo de esa manera. Pero necesitas avanzar, no puedes quedarte estancada…-

-Yo avanzo. Ustedes no lo hacen. Mira, dejemos hablar de ello. Si lo que quieres es que trate bien a Maki, lo haré, al menos lo intentaré a mi ritmo, porque soy una buena persona…-

-Lo eres, Koizumi.- Dijo Tsubasa acercándose a la menor para revolver sus cabellos. –Incluso no has bebido de humanos, tu dieta se basa sólo de palomas viejas. Vaya niña complicada.-

-Ya… Iré a hablar con Maki, no me trates como una pequeña.-

Hanayo quitó las manos de Tsubasa de ella y se fue de la sala dejando al vampiro con una sonrisa inquietante. En ese momento Umi llegaba con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y con mirada sombría.

-Oye, relaja ese gesto y esconde los dientes.- Le dijo la castaña.

-¿Qué se supone que haces? Tú tienes problemas de ira. Eres la menos indicada para "aconsejar" a otros, eres un vampiro estropeado.- Dijo Umi colocando las manos a su cintura. –Además, realmente me estás asustando.-

-¿En qué forma te asusto?- Preguntó curiosa.

-Estás ayudándolas.-

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que las despelleje?-

-No. Lo que quiero decir es que, estás siendo muy bondadosa y ya no sé si sólo estás fingiendo o realmente te preocupas. Cuando estemos de vuelta con Honoka, ¿entrarás en ese modo de vampiro loco otra vez?-

-No lo sé, es lo más probable. Haré un esfuerzo.- Se encogió de hombros. –Así que mientras yo esté serena y aun pueda hablar bien con uso de razón, deberían aprovecharlo. Pero quería saber sólo una cosa que me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza mientras hablaba con Koizumi, y a como están las cosas por nuestro lado; ¿realmente podremos hacerle frente a Anju? O Erena, no lo sé. Quiero decir, podemos superarle en número haciendo varias cosas a la vez pero tendrá a Honoka de su lado. Si no nos organizamos bien se hará un lío. Anju es muy creativa, no sabemos con qué nos pueda salir. Tendremos que estar siempre en guardia.-

-Eres el vampiro fuerte que está de nuestro lado, ¿no es así? Tienes más experiencia, ¿no es así? Y debes ocultar más trucos bajo la manga al igual que es bruja. Nos las arreglaremos cuando estemos en las situaciones más desesperadas.-

-Si estoy ocupada o fuera de sí, no podré ayudarles. Ten eso en cuenta.-

-Me aseguraré de no flaquear. Protegeré a mis amigas.-

Dijo Umi golpeando su pecho con el puño cerrado y por primera vez su voz y sus ojos mostraron la determinación en ellos, mientras el fuego de la chimenea resaltaba las siluetas en su rostro y le dejaba en claro a Tsubasa que no volvería a dudar, que ya no volvería a meterse y atosigarla de algún modo.

.

Hanayo dio sus suaves toques para llamar en la puerta. Estaba justo delante de la puerta de la habitación que le correspondía a Maki.

Después de haberlo pensado varios minutos allí, de pie, y bloqueando cualquier ruido que le desconcentrara de su ensimismamiento; decidió calmar su semblante para verse con una actitud indiferente. Pero le era duro simplemente fingir que nada importa.

La perilla de la puerta giró y dejo ver a Nico con el cabello caído sobre los hombros.

-Creía que era la habitación donde estaba Maki…- Dijo Hanayo, agachando ligeramente la cabeza por las molestias causadas.

-No te equivocas, es la habitación de Maki.- Dijo con normalidad. –Yo ya estaba por irme a la mía.-

Cuando Nico pasó al lado de Hanayo, fue inmediatamente detenida por el agarre en su brazo.

-Sangre.- Murmuró. –Hueles a sangre, Nico-chan.-

-No lo creo.- Contestó con desdén.

Hanayo movió a un lado el azabache cabello de su mayor y expuso su cuello para ver con claridad.

Dos mordidas amoratadas; a escasos centímetros de marcas anteriores. Rápidamente, Nico se llevó la mano para cubrirse las heridas.

-¿Ella te acaba de hacer eso?- Inquirió apremiante.

-Hay… ¿Hay algún problema, chicas?- La voz de Maki se oyó desde adentro. Les miró confundida y cuando Hanayo volteó a verle inexpresiva y Nico estaba cubriéndose, cayó en cuenta lo que pasaba. –Ha... Hanayo, sólo estábamos probando unas cosas. Verificando.-

-¿Lo de tu problema con la sangre? Aun así, le mordiste fuerte. ¿Qué habría pasado si…?-

-Hanayo, suficiente, por favor.- Nico colocó una mano en el hombro de la menor. –Yo le dije que lo hiciera. Yo se lo permití, además, no pudo beber mucho. Devolvió la sangre.- Explicó.

-Hanayo rascó su cabeza.

-Disculpen si lo mal interprete.- Dijo. –En todo caso, Nico-chan, si bebieras de la sangre de vampiro; las mordidas podrían cicatrizar rápido y no quedarse como las marcas que tienes. Te daré un poco de la mía para que te cures.-

Hanayo iba alzando su muñeca a la altura de la boca para provocarse la herida y así saliera su sangre, pero Nico le frenó a medio camino.

-No quiero. No la necesito.- Aseguró con firmeza. –Sólo es cuestión de descansar. Me iré, así que por favor, no vayan a pelear.-

Dicho eso, Nico se despidió de las menores y fue a su lugar de descanso.

Maki con todo el respeto hizo pasar por completo a Hanayo y hacer que tomara asiento, que fue cosa de insistirle.

La charla que llevaron iba acompañada de momentáneas pausas y voces muy cautelosas, la incomodidad les estaba afectando, pero aun con ello prosiguieron. Cuando una tenía expresiones de miedo y mártir, la otra minoraba lo más posible sus gestos de desagrado.

Aunque tampoco es como si se vieran mucho.

Hanayo podía sentir que le faltaba el aire, estaba agobiándose y cuando sus oídos estaban queriendo bloquear lo que fuera que estuviera diciendo Maki; una risita hizo que prestara atención de nuevo.

-Ella está siendo atenta conmigo, pero sé que le desagradan los vampiros, al menos, beber de nuestra sangre para curarse le resulta repulsivo. Nico es así.-

"¿De qué está hablando?, pensó Hanayo. "Ah, Nico-chan y el rechazo que tiene con nuestra sangre, ¿no? Es obvio que no quiera nuestra sangre, si muere con ella en su sistema regresaría como un vampiro. No querría convertirse en uno sabiendo el monstruo que se convertiría. Sabiendo que se convertiría en algo como tú. Tú que acabaste con ella… Tú. Tú. ¡Tú!"

Hanayo estaba desorientada, tenía una cara rara como si no entendiera de qué iban las cosas. Maki al reparar su curiosa mirada, rio y sonrió apenas curvando la línea de sus labios.

-¿Estás… sonriendo?- Dijo Hanayo.

-Has puesto una cara chistosa.- Dijo Maki con suavidad, animándose a curvar más su sonrisa.

-¿Cuál es la gracia? ¿Por qué sonríes tan libremente?- Su tono de voz se volvió áspero.

-¿Hanayo? N… No fue mi inten… ¡¿Hanayo?!-

La chica se abalanzó sobre Maki y esta dio un traspié perdiendo el equilibrio.

-Borra tu maldita sonrisa. No puedes sonreír ni mucho menos reírte. ¡No puedes sentir ni una pizca de felicidad porque no te la mereces! No puedes sentir alegría después de arrebatármela.-

-Lo… ¡Lo sien… to! ¡Lo siento! Yo en verdad lo…- Maki luchaba con quitarse a Hanayo de encima, pero repentinamente tenía más fuerzas. –¡Ayuda!- Logró decir antes de que una mano le cubriera la boca.

-No puedes disculparte, Maki, porque ella ya no está aquí para escucharte. ¡Por tu maldita culpa!-

Maki comenzó a llorar y sus mejillas apenas se inflaban por el apretón de la mano. Gimoteó y dio sus gritos ahogados esperanzada de que alguien escuchara todo el alboroto. Aunque tuviera una mano inmóvil con la libre no podía hacer mucho que digamos. Rascaba y golpeaba el suelo.

Hanayo le soltó pero llevó las manos fijas a la cabeza para golpearla una y otra vez con el suelo.

-¡¿Por qué no también me matas, despreciable vampiro?!-

Gritó, con el rostro contorsionado en furia animal. Alzó la mano y la puso en el pecho de Maki, enterrando los dedos lentamente para ver los gestos de dolor en la chica. La mano en forma de gancho atravesó en el pecho con facilidad como si estuviera afilada.

La sangre no tardó en derramarse.

-Ey, ¡Hanayo! ¡Detente! ¡Hanayo!- Nico había abierto la puerta y entró enseguida al ver a las menores en el suelo. –¡Basta de una vez! Les dije que no se pelearan.-

Hanayo hizo caso omiso y enterró más su mano en Maki. Nico forcejeaba con el brazo de la chica, jalándolo desesperadamente para que dejara de hacerle daño.

La sangre salió también de la boca de la pelirroja.

-Yazawa, mantente apartada, haciendo eso le haces más daño a Nishikino.- Tsubasa entró en un fulgor de movimiento y seguido venía Umi.

-Sabía que tu peste era mala, Hanayo.- Murmuró Umi, prosiguiendo a rodearle el cuello con una de sus llaves.

-Koizumi, escucha: esta no eres tú, no quieres hacer esto. Tranquilízate y suelta su corazón o harás algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte después. Eres una buena persona, ¿lo recuerdas? Hazlo por Hoshizora, ella no le habría gustado verte así.-

-¡No! ¡No la menciones! ¡Acabaré con quienes estuvieron involucrados, no me importa si estaban bajo control! Nadie me la va a devolver.-

-Y tú haciendo eso no la regresarás a la vida.- Habló con dura voz Nico. –Déjala…-

-Una vez que le saque el corazón y la vea disecarse.- Habló con voz distorsionada en ira, sus ojos se volvieron negros y entonces movió la mano tratando de arrancar el órgano.

Eli se asomó por un momento por la puerta y luego desapareció.

-Da lo mismo si lo saco o lo reviento dentro, de las dos formas mueres.-

-Voy a romperte el cuello si no la sueltas.- Dijo Umi, en su oído.

-Hazlo. Ya estoy exprimiendo su putrefacto pedazo de carne.- Una sonrisa retorcida se formó en los labios de la chica.

-¡Tsubasa, haz algo!- Nico golpeó con el pie el suelo, se sentía impotente.

-¡Tsubasa!- la voz de Eli entraba en el lugar. –¡Toma esto!- Le lanzó una pistola de dardos tranquilizantes que atrapó sin problemas.

-¿Koizumi vas a seguir?- Tsubasa le apuntó al pecho. –Ya fue suficiente, niña.-

-¡Te dije que no me dijeras pequeña!-

Cuatro dardos dieron en el pecho de la chica y esta carcajeo al sentir los pinchos. Esperaron para que el sedante surtiera efecto y cayera ante él, sin embargo continuaba riéndose.

-No van a poder hacer que me duerma. No he dormido desde largo tiempo, puedo soportarlo perfectamente.- Dijo con tranquilidad.

-Ayase, saca a Yazawa de aquí.-

-¿Qué? ¡No seas ridícula! No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que Maki vuelva a levantarse.- Protestó Nico.

Tsubasa le volvió a indica con la cabeza que lo hiciera y Eli agarró la agarró de la cintura sacándola a rastras. Arrebatos y empujones y por último Nico se afianzó del marco de la puerta para que no la sacaran.

-¡Es nuestra amiga, Hanayo, por favor!- Dijo Nico tratándose de hacer que entrara en razón. Apretó los dientes y siguió de aferrada.

-Deja su corazón, Koizumi. No lo voy a volver a repetir. ¿Acaso me quieres poner a prueba?-

-Si Umi-chan me suelta tal vez lo también lo haga.- Dijo, y, Umi le soltó despacio ante la indicación de Tsubasa. Sin apartarse del todo.

A la brevedad de no sentir los brazos alrededor del cuello, Hanayo empezó a sacar la mano y cuando Tsubasa vio que el corazón venía a medio camino se echó sobre él para impedir que fuera extraído por completo.

-¡Koizumi!-

Después de lo que hizo Tsubasa, Umi dio un rugido y fue directo al brazo de Hanayo con los dientes afilados, enterrándoselos con presión.

Hanayo reaccionó y retiró su mano echándose hacia atrás gritando de dolor.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Ayase, ayúdame con Sonoda!-

-¡Diablos!- Exclamó Eli dejando por la paz a Nico y ahora tenía que apartar a Umi de la menor.

Cuando lo logró, Hanayo se revolcó en el suelo apretando la mordida.

-¡No tenías que morderla! Santo cielo…- Tsubasa se restregó toda la mano por la cara, frustrada. –¡Te precipitaste!-

El semblante de Umi se suavizó y de inmediato reparo lo que había hecho. Quedó en desconcierto, el instinto le había ganado de nuevo.

En la habitación hacía un calor de los diablos, una temperatura elevada por la intensidad de las cosas. Todas callaron guardando silencio por un momento para recuperar el aire, escuchando los sonoros quejidos de Hanayo que lloraba, se lamentaba de su falta de cordura y continuaba retorciéndose.

Ahora tiene veneno de licántropo en su sistema.

La joven gateó, tratando de escapar o perseguir algo por lo que se podía ver, pues, estiraba el brazo sano en dirección a la puerta.

-Rin-chan… no me veas así… ¡Ya lo sé! Me equivoque, estuvo mal. ¡Rin-chan! ¡Rin-chan, te lo suplico, no me dejes sola…!- El llanto era horrible, desgarrador. Como si se estuviese estado conteniendo y ahora dejaba salir toda la amargura. Apoyó la frente contra el suelo, derramando las lágrimas mientras las demás se limitaban a verla.

-Es rápido. Ya está alucinando…- Dijo Tsubasa sin mucha energía.

Ayudaron a Maki y la recostaron despacio en la cama para atenderla, su herida apenas y quería cerrarse.

Tsubasa le instó que le mordiera su muñeca y bebiera como pudiera de la sangre u obligarla para que no la rechazara, así tuviera que atragantarse. Debía acelerar el proceso de curación.

Por otra parte se llevaron a Hanayo de ahí para minorar el dolor de la mordida y apaciguarla.

Nico se quedó con Tsubasa en la habitación, terminando por tratar a Maki.

-Se pondrá bien.- Trató de confortarla.

-Todas están mal… Hmph, es increíble.- Musitó Nico, enredando sus dedos entre los mechones de la pelirroja. –Tu maldita casa está embrujada, son puros problemas cuando ponemos un pie dentro.-

-Me disculpo por eso. Las personas solemos hacer cosas por miedo, y estamos en contra tiempo de vuelta. Es normal ponerse nervioso cuando estás por hacerle frente a un brujo, cuando las posibilidades de que algo saldrá mal ronden en tu cabeza y cuando no sabes si vivirás para contarlo. Entiendo el sentimiento, pero estamos a nada de poder acabar con todo ello… y pasa esto. Yo me haré responsable de todo, si hay a alguien a quien culpar; la verdadera fuente soy yo.-

-Tsubasa, que me digas todo eso no cambiará las cosas. No confió en tus palabras, las escucharé pero no creeré en ellas. Por ahora, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas? Déjanos descansar.-

Esto es un cuento de nunca acabar. Y va de mal en peor…

.

-Nm, nggh, me… me duele mucho. Arde…-

-Aguanta, Hanayo. Existe una cura, la conseguiremos para ti pero tienes que resistir a los efectos.- Le decía Umi, dando los últimos toques de la venda en el área de la mordida.

La herida seguía fresca, un líquido cristalino y amarillo salía acompañado de la sangre.

-Una razón más para a por Anju. Es la única que sabe hacer la cura y no creo que nos la brinde amablemente.- Tsubasa se rascó el cráneo cuando guardaba las cosas en el botiquín.

-Tú lo aguantaste y llegaste a acostumbrarte, pero ¿cómo le afectara a ella? Es menor y no tiene su fuerza reforzada a base de sangre humana. ¿No será más rápido el proceso?- Preguntó Eli. Ventilando con un abanico a la joven para refrescarla.

Tsubasa se dirigió a un cajón y sacó una navaja y regresó poniéndose a lado de la joven. Cortó en una ligera línea sobre la piel del antebrazo sano y otra en el infectado; la sangre era más negra en el brazo mordido, aunque en la sangre colorada estaba oscureciéndose también.

-El veneno está… acelerado… Será mejor que nos apresuremos.-

Tsubasa, Umi y Eli intercambiaron miradas. Hanayo estaba acalorada, sudando y respirando con dificultad.

Problemas tras problema. ¿Cuándo iban a poder dormir plácidamente sin tener que preocuparse de que nada les acechara a la próxima movida que tuvieran?

No en esta vida. Nunca mientras los seres de la oscuridad existan.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_


	15. De mal en peor (2da parte)

Problemas tras problema. ¿Cuándo iban a poder dormir plácidamente sin tener que preocuparse de que nada les acechara a la próxima movida que tuvieran?

No en esta vida. Nunca mientras los seres de la oscuridad existan.

.

-Oye, despierta. Por el amor del cielo, Honoka, has estado durmiendo por dos días completos. Levanta y sé más productiva. Tienes que arreglarte.-

Tras unos golpes en las mejillas que no fueron nada suaves y las bruscas sacudidas en el cuerpo, Honoka abría los ojos para contemplar a Erena portando un precioso vestido de noche con una apertura frontal dejando mostrar pierna, su cabello lacio recogido en una coleta que caía sobre su hombro como una bufanda y unos labios pintados de rojo.

La bruja curvó su sonrisa escarlata.

-No babees tanto.- Dijo arrogante, y se volvió a ver al chico que estaba más allá, recargado en la pared. –Rod, desátala, vamos a vestirla decentemente.-

El joven vampiro iba igual de atractivo que Erena. Portando un traje liso y su bien acomodada corbata, con ese cabello castaño peinado y brillante a causa de la capa de gel.

Se acercó a Honoka para quitarle las ataduras y la sacó prácticamente a empujones de ahí.

Erena les acompañó por el recorrido de los pasillos del gran palacio. Un poco de personas estaba en los alrededores. Vampiros. Todos y cada uno de ellos vestidos tan presentables que daba la impresión de estar en algo sumamente importante.

-¿Qué se supone que está pasando?- Se preguntó Honoka confundida.

-Hoy es la cena con Tsubasa. Desperdiciaste mucho tiempo pero lo recompensarás con la tarea que debes cumplir: me protegerás.-

-Espera.- Honoka se detuvo, al igual que sus acompañantes. –¿Estuve dormida por dos días? ¿Y sólo con la verbena?

-Bueno, te estuve administrando para que no me dieras problemas y objetaras. Pero ni hay vuelta atrás, esta noche la pasaremos genial y quiero que sea memorable para mí.-

-¡Te dije que no me involucraría esta vez y que te las arreglaras tú sola!-

Erena se rio incrédula, como si le contaran un chiste hasta hacerla llorar de la misma gracia dando grandes risotadas. Terminó metiendo a Honoka en otra sala donde se le mostraba cambios de ropa.

-Quiero que vistas como un fiel mayordomo. Como uno que estará siempre atendiéndome al lado de la mesa, atento a cualquier detalle.- Dijo Erena mostrándole el chaleco negro, saco y unos pantalones ajustados del mismo color.

-¡Qué te den! No soy tu muñeca de vestir. ¿Qué diablos tienes en la maldita cabeza que no entiendes?- Honoka estaba molesta de no ser escuchada.

Erena le tendía la ropa poniéndosela en orden para que se la pusiera. Se la tiró de golpe.

La bruja cambió los ojos vacilantes que tenía hace rato por unos tajantes y fríos e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, y Rod que seguía acompañándoles pateó las piernas de Honoka para que perdiera el equilibrio.

Las rodilas golpearon con un sordo sonido en el lujoso piso y arrodillada ante la belleza, esta le habló quedamente:

-Tú nunca podrás intimidarme. No como eres.- Le agarró con fuerza de los cabellos jengibres. –Entiende algo, Honoka: eres el vampiro más patético con el que me he topado en lo largo de mi vida, incluso Rod ha demostrado servirme como un perro fiel y tú que tienes más fuerza no puedes evitar que te obligue o siquiera evitar que te tenga aquí. ¿Sabes que es lo que hace a un vampiro mediocre?, el sentimentalismo, tu humanidad, a eso que te aferras que sigue oculto en los más profundo de tu pútrido interior. No se trata de encender o apagar el interruptor cuando te plazca, ¡esas cosas son mariconadas! Acepta con orgullo la escoria que eres, acepta con fervor y vuelve a convertirte en el monstruo que todos temen. Impón. Aterrorízalos. Descuartízalos con placentera satisfacción. Deshecha la idea de que podrás redimirte, eso no debe existir para ti. Demuestra que eres la peor pesadilla.-

Honoka podía ver su propio reflejo en los ojos de Erena. Congelada al punto de no poder hablar, sin ser capaz de mover un dedo por un momento. Qué sensación tan inquietante, pensó. Esas palabras tan picantes le hacían verse como la cosa más miserable que le pudo pasar a la vida. Era tan horrible escuchar a esa mujer.

Es tan hiriente.

Pero el diablo le susurró al oído; le dijo que su sirvo tenía toda la razón, la redención no estaba ni siquiera cerca de obtenerla. ¿Por qué no jugar con los demás un poco más? Qué propuesta tan tentadora. Después de todo, ya tenía un lugar especial en el infierno. Infierno que ella misma se creó como cárcel donde el _diablo_ era ella misma.

Erena soltó el agarre de Honoka, y cuando la poca chispa de vida se refugiaba en esos ojos azules que parecían desorientados; se apagaron desolados y oscuros como la noche sin estrellas en su firmamento.

-Vístete como deseo.- Dijo Erena saliendo de la sala con el vampiro.

- _Usted gusta de mucho de la manipulación_.- Dijo el joven tranquilo, con sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda.

-No por nada estás aquí.- Respondió con gracia. –Rod, ¿llevas contigo el arma?-

El joven vampiro desde su traje deslizó una estaca y no un pedazo de madera cualquiera, la estaca tenía una punta mortífera bañada de un líquido negro que quedó pegado como pegamento en la punta, y en la parte superior símbolos con oraciones mágicas grabadas. Rod ocultó el objeto en su traje.

-Te estoy pagando con eso. Puedes usarlo como te venga en gana con Honoka después de que la use para mis medios.- El joven asintió en respuesta.

.

Después de un rato de espera, Honoka salía vestida de los colores de un pingüino y una alta coleta en su cabellera sujetada con un moño negro. Erena aplaudió encantada, le gustó a primera vistas el aire tan maduro que mostraba. Era excitantemente guapa.

-Te mostraré dónde se llevará a cabo la cena.- Dijo Erena encaminando a Honoka al sitio.

Abrió las puertas al mismo tiempo y entraron al enorme salón del comedor, algunos vampiros seguían dando los últimos retoques a la habitación. Los cubiertos estaban en sus respectivos lugares en la extensa mesa con sus platos vacíos y sus servilletas de tela por un lado.

Parecía como si fueran a recibir a algún personaje de la realeza.

Honoka paseó los ojos a todos los detalles, todo estaba bien cuidado y supervisado con excelente orden para levantar aquello. Erena sí que había llevado demasiado lejos el deseo de compartir mesa con Tsubasa.

-Atino que tú te sentarás aquí y Tsubasa se supone que al final de la mesa, ¿no es así?- Dijo Honoka con semblante indiferente. –Le tienes tanto miedo que incluso para bobería la quieres apartada.-

-Oh no, quiero tenerla de frente como debe ser, solo que si intenta algo me dé tiempo de reaccionar.-

-Hmph, como digas.-

-Oye, ¿a dónde crees que vas?- Erena instó a Honoka, ya tenía medio cuerpo fuera del salón.

-Este lugar debe tener jardines, ¿no? Saldré a tomar un poco de aire. Descuida, te seguiré el juego… dando también mi toque.- Dio por terminada su plática y salió de ahí.

.

.

-Ya no hay necesidad por ver nada más, ha quedado todo claro a partir de estos días, ¿verdad?- Inquirió Tsubasa delante del grupo de chicas.

-Supongo que no. Está todo listo, al menos yo estoy ansiosa y no sé por qué. Creo que no soy la única en sentirme de esta manera.- Dijo Nico observando a sus compañeras.

-Aunque sea cuestión de horas para ir al palacio, sugiero que algunas nos vayamos adelantando para familiarizarnos con el lugar. Es muy seguro que los vampiros estarán merodeando en los alrededores, tampoco debemos llegar todas juntas.- Mencionó Umi.

-No. Creo que mejor juntas. No podemos encaminarnos por separado.- Dijo Eli.

-Bien, llevaré conmigo a Nishikino, Sonoda y Koizumi, como habíamos acordado.- Señaló Tsubasa. –Hablando de Koizumi, ¿dónde está ella?- Desconoció la ausencia de la menor en la charla.

-Aquí.- Dijo Hanayo uniéndose al grupo. –Estaba… cambiándome el vendaje y tomándome el brebaje que Kotori-chan preparó para mi dolor. Aunque no pueda mover mucho el brazo por el entumecimiento, espero no estropearlo.-

Mostró su brazo, le estaba costando la movilidad por el veneno y por ello tenía un aspecto a muerto, pero quería mantenerse de pie. Quería ir.

-¿Podrás hacerlo?-

-No voy a arruinarlo. Les doy mi palabra.-

-Sé que no lo harás.- Tsubasa se volvió hacía Kotori. –Minami, ¿tienes los apuntes indicados?-

-Los tengo.- Levantó su pequeña libreta de hechizos. –Los conjuraré lo más rápido posible, dalo por hecho.-

-Y yo me encargaré de protegerlas.- Habló Eli, dedicándole una mirada segura a Kotori, Nico y a Nozomi. –Es una promesa.-

Nico rodó los ojos.

-Tsubasa, asegúrate de guiar a Maki y a Hanayo.- Agregó Nico. –Tenemos que cuidarnos todas.-

Tsubasa asintió en respuesta.

-No. Di que las cuidarás.- Instó a decirlo.

-Ah… Lo haré, las cuidaré. Cuidaré a Koizumi y Nishikino no acatará otra orden que no sea la mía.-

-Realmente… espero eso.-

-De acuerdo, me aseguraré de sacar a Anju a un lugar abierto y Minami debe estar a cierto rango de la bruja para que el hechizo de muerte funcione. Quién será canalizada eres tú, Toujo. ¿Estás segura de esto?-

-Aun puedo cambiar de lugar por ti.- Se apresuró Nico a decir.

-No, yo seré la fuente de canalización de Kotori-chan. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.- Habló Nozomi con la mirada puesta en sus dedos que entrelazaba.

-La gallina que tenía Kotori fue una prueba de canalización; el corazón se detuvo por diez minutos y regresó de vuelta. Estuvo bien y una vez descansada, y le extirpamos el corazón y transfirió su alma a una canica que tomaría lugar del órgano. También estuvo bien después de eso, sometida a dos hechizos a la vez.- Explicó Umi. –Kotori es cuidadosa.-

-Pero estás hablando de un animal. Los hechizos de los que hablas los usaré en Nozomi-chan, una humana, y si se da el caso el otro en Tsubasa. Fue una prueba. El verdadero reto será hacerlo con ellas, la sobrecarga mágica que se debe aplicar es mayor.-

-Minami, sólo usarás a Toujo para canalizar su alma. Es un hechizo pesado y si te obligas a más puede llegar a ser peligroso. Por otra parte, el hechizo que te guardas de las piedras no lo utilizaras en mí porque no perderé los estribos. La prioridad aquí es vencer a Anju a toda costa.-

Umi no estaba segura de las palabras de Tsubasa respecto a lo de su estado. Pero metió las manos en sus bolsillos para tocar las piedras preciosas que se requerían para ese hechizo especial para ella. Las llevaría ocultas para cualquier cosa.

-Quienes estarán esperando fuera del palacio escucharan todo por medio de los radios, mantendremos el canal encendido.- Dijo Tsubasa, cerrando con una palmada todo sobre el tema. –Ahora antes de que nos vayamos, tengo algo para todas ustedes.-

Tsubasa desapareció en un fulgor de movimiento.

¿Había algo más? Las chicas no esperaban nada y es que el vampiro se le miraba algo ansiosa hace unos minutos. Todas se voltearon a ver buscando respuestas de qué podría ser, murmuraron, hasta que miraron que Tsubasa venía de vuelta con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su cara y un bote transparente en sus manos, dejando ver tres colores en él.

Lo dejó en la mesa de la sala indicándoles que podían servirse, era suficiente para todas.

-Estás jugando con nosotras, ¿cierto?- Fue Nico la primera en hablar y hasta con cierto tono molesto. –¿Helado?-

-¡¿No les gusta el napolitano?!- Tsubasa se vio sorpresivamente alarmada. –No sabía qué sabor traerles, así que mejor tres que uno solo, ¿verdad?-

-Umi, no me la puedo tomar en serio en una situación así.- Se pasó la mano por la cara. –No pueden hacer esto.-

-¡Yo quiero!- Dijo enérgica Nozomi, levantando su mano. –Antes de que se derrita por el calor de la chimenea.-

-¡E igual yo!- Se unió Kotori imitando la misma acción.

-Ya está aquí, no se puede desperdiciar.- Hanayo empezaba a repartir la cantidad para cada quien en vasos desechables.

-¡No me están escuchando!- La pelinegra golpeó el piso y poniendo sus puños al aire hizo una rabieta.

Rieron juntas. Una risa grupal que llenó el lugar y los oídos de Tsubasa como una melodía amistosa. Tonos sanos sin distorsión de terror en ellos. Un momento de relajación y paz.

" _Todas están reunidas, Honoka, mira lo que te estás perdiendo… Si estuvieras aquí, apuesto que serías la primera en acabate tu porción para pedir la siguiente y la siguiente_ ".

Tsubasa salió de su ensimismamiento cuando el vaso frío tocó sus dedos; Hanayo le estaba entregando su porción.

Platicas triviales, mimos entre Nozomi y Eli, burlas entre todas echándose en cara las cosas más vergonzosas, continuaron comiendo y riendo de Nico picándole el orgullo que tenía. Dejando pasar así el tiempo que restaba.

" _Vaya amigas las que tienes…"_ Tsubasa, no podía sonreír más, se había apartado de ellas dejándoles espacio, que disfrutaran la una de la otra. " _Eres tú quien debería estar presente con ellas, no yo. Maldita sea."_ En vez de comer el helado jugaba con la cuchara revolviendo los colores.

-¿Q-Quieres más?- La voz de Maki estaba cerca, apenas se escuchó por el ruido que hacían sus amigas. –¿No has comido? Apenas y lo tocaste.-

Tsubasa pasó sus ojos del vaso a ella, para encontrarse con las amatistas que brillaron de desconcierto. Maki echó una vista rápida al grupo, estaban muy entretenidas para darse cuenta.

Se puso de cuclillas y temerosa rompió el espacio que le tuvo a la castaña, quería ver mejor su rostro escondido que se mantuvo cabizbajo observando el contenido del vaso. Tsubasa lamía los labios, los fruncía en mueca y le temblaban. Quería sonreír pero parecía que desconocía en cómo hacer ese gesto y sus ojos estaban bañados de una deprimente y amarga soledad.

-¿Por qué estás llorando?- Preguntó en voz baja consternada por ella.

-Por nada en particular. Esperaba más del sabor del helado; me costó mucho.- Dijo con simpleza.

-Tsubasa…-

-Regresa con las demás y no les digas que me viste así. Estaré afuera, necesito estar sola.-

Le entregó el vaso y se escabulló de la sala sin que nadie más se diera cuenta. Bajó los escalones del pórtico y echó una mirada a la altura de la mansión. Se agazapó y se impulsó en un salto para caer en el tejado sin causar escándalo.

Se sentó observando las estrellas y las nubes negras yendo lento en su viaje.

-Estoy bien. Estoy bien. Estoy bien…- Levantó la mano al aire con el pulso temblando y la oprimió contra su pecho deteniendo su temblar con la otra mano. –Tengo que estar bien. Lo estoy ahora, lo estaré cuando esté con ella. Voy a estar bien.- Ahora todo su cuerpo tembló sin poder detenerse. –Debo calmarme, dije que estoy bien.-

Enterró los dientes en su mano, mordiendo más abajo del dorso para poder detener las reacciones de su cuerpo. Llorando con ojos involuntariamente convertidos en los de un frío y sanguinario cazador.

Envuelta en su propio dolor, Tsubasa no sintió cuando la trampilla del techo se había abierto y por ella ascendía una melena rojiza. La chica emergió a través de la trampilla, despacio, arrodillándose en el tejado y luego poniéndose en pie. Sintió un escalofrío de temor. El tejado estaba alto y mareaba…

Maki vio una figura oscura allí, y fue hasta ella con pasos cautelosos.

-¿Tsubasa? Parece que fui la única que te sintió hacer esto, pensé que era un animal… ¿Sabes?, no me dejaste tranquila hace un momento y…- Empezó a decir, y se detuvo en seco cuando una de las nubes se movió en el cielo dejando que la luz de la luna iluminara justo en el momento que la figura se volteaba a verla.

Entonces fue como si todo mal presentimiento, temor y pesadilla que hubiese tenido jamás se convirtiera en realidad a la vez, de manera tan nauseabunda. Maki no podía chillar; no podía hacer nada en absoluto.

-Ay no… No puedes… no puedes cuando estamos a punto de partir.-

Maki no podía evitar verla. Incluso aunque podía haber cerrado los ojos. Las iris verdes de Tsubasa resaltaron su bello color en la oscuridad de sus oculares, su rostro se debatía en qué expresión poner como si le doliera formar alguna mueca. La sangre manchaba sus labios inciertos de querer decir algo y aunque tuviera mirada de estar luchando con sus demonios internos, no se podía evitar que el aspecto desolado y sufrible que tenía fuera peligroso.

-Nishi… kino…- Tsubasa se levantó comenzando a ir hasta donde Maki, extendiendo una mano para poder alcanzarla.

Maki observó esa mano y retrocedió al advertir la sangre y el mordisco en ella, pero eso no era lo que más llamó su atención sino que la mano tenía forma de garra con uñas negras y algo afiladas con las que podría sacarte un ojo. Incluso las orejas se volvieron puntiagudas.

-¿Q-Qué te está pasando ahora? ¿Te vuelves lobo también?- Inquirió Maki, hasta que se detuvo cuando las manos de Tsubasa descansaron sobre los hombros, tocándole con presión.

-Soy… un vampiro sin corazón… No sé qué… qué clase de cambios pueda ver en mí.- Logró decir. –Estoy pensándolo mucho y… y no sé si pueda… re… resistir… Me estoy convirtiendo en lo que no quiero ¿y si realmente pierdo el control de mí de nuevo? Necesito al menos…

Maki se estremeció cuando vio los colmillos tan cerca. Y entonces los brazos le rodearon el cuello con fuerza. La respiración de Tsubasa era tan caliente chocando contra el cuello de la chica.

Maki estuvo esperando desesperada para recibir el daño que le causaría, pero este nunca se dio…

-Tienes miedo. Es eso. Tienes miedo como nunca antes…- Musitó.

-Te seré honesta, no creo poder cuidarlas debidamente porque presiento que no podré hacerlo correctamente.-

-Si sucede, al menos me has dado el previo aviso de pensar en algo si llega a suceder.- Le dijo para calmarla.

Tsubasa se separó de ella, con ojos amoratados y apretando los labios dejó fluir más sus lágrimas, agarró la mano de la chica dándole un suave apretón.

-Si es posible, deténganme, sino… no pierdan el tiempo y continúen.- Dijo Tsubasa.

Una corriente de aire las golpeó de pronto. Poco a poco Tsubasa dejó de temblar y comenzó a respirar con tranquilidad, alzó los ojos oscuros y tristes a Maki y esta le dio fuerzas respondiendo de igual manera con un apretón a las manos que ya habían regresado a la normalidad, pero sus ojos y orejas no; permanecieron como si de un demonio se tratara.

Las chicas dentro de la casa se estaban movilizando, pudo oír el ruido que hacían y también parecían estar buscando a ese par.

Maki le indicó que podían bajar por la trampilla por donde había subido esta antes. Descendieron a través de ella y entraron en un cuarto vacío.

-Deberías regresa tus ojos y las orejas a la normalidad. Se asustaran.- Le dijo Maki, mientras se aventuraba a mirar por la rendija de la puerta.

Tsubasa entró al lavabo del cuarto y con agua fría se quitó el rastro de la sangre de su piel y también talló sus ojos. El reflejo en el espejo seguía teniendo el venenoso mirar vampírico.

Volvió a tallarse.

-No desaparece… se quedará así…-

-¿Cómo? Tsubasa, ¿qué buscas?-

Tsubasa hurgó entre las cosas del guardarropa; se puso un gorro para cubrir sus orejas y unas gafas oscuras. Mejor eso a nada, pensó Maki, y salieron del cuarto para bajar a donde estaban las demás chicas buscándoles.

-Ey, ¿dónde se metieron? Tenemos que irnos ya.- Dijo Nico.

-¿Por qué llevas eso puesto?- Preguntó Umi, señalando el gorro.

-Tengo las orejas heladas.- Se excusó.

-¿Y las gafas de sol?-

-Para impresionar a Anju.- Dijo con si mueca forzada. –¿Nos vamos ya?-

.

.

 _-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo está la vista del palacio desde ese edificio?-_ Se escuchó la voz de Tsubasa por medio de la radio que sostenía Eli.

Nozomi observaba a través de unos binoculares.

La entrada se miraba con vampiros dando vueltas y cuidando como si fueran guaruras, también el lugar espacioso sin techo que era el jardín podía alcanzarse a ver. Ahí estaba vacío.

Nozomi siguió vigilando y alzó su pulgar indicando que se podía ver con claridad. El ángulo del edificio donde estaban era perfecto.

-Podemos ver muy bien el lugar espacioso.- Respondió Eli. –Hay vampiros en la entrada, tengan cuidado.-

-Tenga cuidado ustedes también. Y estén listas para cualquier cosa. Escucharan todo a partir de aquí.-

Eli, Nozomi, Kotori y Nico aguardarían desde el edificio. Sus amigas se estaban aproximando a los escalones del palacio.

- _Eh, alto ahí.-_ Una voz desconocida resonó en la radio. – _Solo la tal Tsubasa puede entrar. La bruja no quiere más visitas_.-

 _-¿Por qué no? Yo las invité también. Me he tomado la molestia de venir y si Anju no quiere a más personas; que venga ella misma a decírmelo_.-

 _-¿Por qué haces demorar a las damas? Déjalas pasar.-_ Otra voz más joven habló. –Señoritas, por favor, síganme.-

-Están dentro.- Informó Nozomi.

.

Tsubasa vio de pies a cabeza al joven vampiro, tan respetable y sereno, dándoles la espalda para poder guiarlas hasta donde esperaba la bruja. Este hombre se había mantenido vivo, rondó en los pensamientos de quienes le enfrentaron.

Rod se detuvo frente las dos puertas y abriéndolas al mismo tiempo la habitación deslumbró a las chicas con toda su iluminación y magnificencia.

-No me sorprende verte acompañada, querida Tsubasa.- La voz de la dichosa bruja resonó en el salón, y haciendo acto de presencia las recibió con una sonrisa meramente provocativa.

-¡Es una locura! ¡Eres una preciosidad, Erena!- Habló Tsubasa con un exceso de alegría entendiendo los brazos a los costados. –Aunque te verías mejor sin ese vestido.- Añadió con picardía.

Erena soltó una carcajada y fue a darle un abrazo.

-No sabes lo mucho que me halagas.

Maki, Umi y Hanayo intercambiaron miradas completamente descolocadas de lo que acababan de ver.

-¿Dónde están mis modales? Necesitaremos más platos. Por favor, tomen asiento que a la brevedad llenaremos nuestros estómagos.- Erena les indicó dónde debían sentarse y cedieron ante el respetable trato.

Las chicas permanecieron cerca del asiento de Tsubasa, que se sentó al final de la mesa. Y una vex que Erena estuvo en su lugar correspondiente, llamó a la campanilla para que los alimentos se hicieran pronto sobre la mesa.

Rod y unos cuantos meseros entraron en fila al salón con bandejas y charolas en sus manos, y al final de entre todos ellos; entraba _ella_ , con una botella de champagne y su cuidado porte.

Las reacciones de las chicas fueron distintas, la mera presencia de Honoka fue el incentivo para picar el nerviosismo y la alerta de cada una a su propio modo.

El joven Rod y la inmutable Honoka se quedaron sirviendo acomodando y sirviendo mientras el resto se retiraba.

" _¿Lleva perfume?",_ se dijo Tsubasa cuando Honoka pasó a su lado para servir la bebida en las copas e intencionalmente le rozaba con el brazo al suyo. Y cuando fue por el lado de Maki le colocó la mano en el hombro.

-Tsubasa, ¿me podrías contar que te pareció la cura que te envíe por medio de Honoka?- Habló Erena. –Me parece que te sentó bastante bien por lo que veo y me atrevería a decir que eres mejor desempeñando tus habilidades. ¿Nos serías capaz de darnos una demostración?- Empezó a degustar de sus alimentos escondiendo la sonrisa.

-Por el momento, no me parece lo más correcto. No quiero arruinar la cena en la que te has esmerado demasiado.- Hizo énfasis a sus palabras. –Y ya que lo mencionas, te diré que hiciste un excelente trabajo con el antídoto. De casualidad ¿no tendrás un poco más por ahí guardada?-

-Vaya, ¿a quién mordió esta vez la estúpida de Umi?- Habló Honoka con toda la burla posible. –¿Acaso será a Hanayo que tiene todo el aspecto de un muerto viviente? ¡Oohh!-

Umi se limitó a ignorarla y prestó más atención en hacer un corte fino con el jugoso filete que tenía servido por delante. Misma acción hizo Hanayo.

-Guarda silencio.- instó Erena a la chica. Calmó su voz. –Si necesitas más antídotos puedo hacerlo pero para todo hay un precio.-

-Por supuesto que lo hay…- Rechinó el tenedor en la cerámica del plato. –¿No me lo dejarías gratis, Anju?-

Erena resopló con suavidad, los joviales ojos con lo que se había presentado se esfumaron con la simple mención.

Honoka volteó a ver directamente a Tsubasa por primera vez de su llegada.

-Supongo que ya está demás negarlo en este punto. Esa rata de allí te fue con el chisme y le creíste obviamente.- Apuntó a Hanayo y esta sonriente levantó su copa dando un sorbo. –Y sabiendo encima que debiste entrar a su cabeza para averiguar mejor. Ay, Tsubasa, Tsubasa…-

-¿Tan baja autoestima tienes para estar en el cuerpo de una amiga y así manipularlo para hacer cosas asquerosas con ella? Cobarde y lamentable, Anju.- Mencionó Umi, limpiándose los labios con la servilleta y pidiéndole al chico que le sirviera más comida.

-Hmph, por favor, esto ya no se trata de manipular.- Se mostró la bruja socarrona siguiéndoles la corriente.

Honoka volteaba de un lado a otro. ¿De qué se estaba perdiendo? ¿Por qué hablaban con tanta familiaridad? Buscó respuestas apresuradas en los ojos del vampiro y este le negó la mirada apartándosela.

-¿A qué te estás refiriendo, Anju?- Inquirió Tsubasa con seriedad. –Vimos una tumba. ¿A quién le pertenece y por qué apareciste ahí?-

-Erena ya no existe. Nunca más. Y los huesos que vieron allí son de mi primer cuerpo… ¿o era el segundo? No, no. No me acuerdo si era el tercero o el quinto cuerpo.-

-¡Déjate de juegos! ¡Deja de hablar así! Si ella no tuvo nada que ver en tus destrozos, déjala libre si es posible. ¡Deja de destruir su imagen manchándola de ese modo!-

-Hablo en serio. Este cuerpo ya forma parte de mí. Fue Erena quien murió, no yo.-

-Estás mintiendo.- Dijo Hanayo. –El collar te cambió, Tsubasa y yo te vimos. Además, los grimorios dice que no puedes saltar en cuerpos ajenos a la magia.-

-Es un buen punto, no puedo saltar mi alma a un cuerpo que no sea mágico. Sabía que mi anterior cuerpo –que era ardiente por cierto– se destruiría por el hechizo que pedí para la maldición de lupus, pero aseguré mi alma en Erena. Me prevenía desde mucho antes por si algo así me sucedía y fue entonces que la induje en la magia enseñándole lo básico.- Suspiró recordando. –Fue difícil porque siempre se negaba, no creyendo, pero al final la convencí y su cuerpo se fue acostumbrando a las sobrecargas, con eso ya me daba boleto para recibir su cuerpo como el mío y tenerla donde quería. Y ya ven, les estoy hablando con su voz, las observo a través de sus ojos.- Otra socarrona sonrisa.

-Estás… mintiendo…- Murmuró Tsubasa quitándose el gorro y las gafas.

Umi casi se atraganta cuando vio sus ojos y orejas. Y Erena chasqueó la lengua repetidas veces.

-Que llevaras gafas de sol por la noche ya se me hacía demasiado ridículo para verte con ello, pero entiendo porque lo hiciste; te estás convirtiendo en la bazofia que era él.- Denotó con repulsión.

-Mattew no fue así… Oye, tú estuviste enamorada de él, me lo mostraste en el hechizo que me puso a dormir. ¿Pero por qué esas épocas? Él era demasiado viejo para que tú estuvieras a su lado en esos siglos. ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Querida Tsubasa, en primera: yo no te mostré esos recuerdos sino su gema la que hizo el trabajo y que después quebraste. Los años no se preguntan. Y en segunda: ese asqueroso vampiro hizo que me quemaran viva en la hoguera por traicionar a mi aquelarre, y sí, te estoy hablando de siglos. Soy la nieta de Gabriella Yuuki; la bruja superior que hizo el tratado de paz con las familias licántropos de una de las que desciende Umi.- Se dirigió a ella. –Tú, mujer, no tienes vergüenza de estar comiendo con asquerosos vampiros que masacraron a tus ancestros.-

-El pasado que tuvieron ya no me importa.- Respondió Umi, haciendo los platos al frente y terminando de beber. –Y… me acosté con Tsubasa. –Lo dijo como si de un triunfo se tratara. Pasó la mirada desde la bruja hasta Honoka.

Los gestos de Honoka daban señal de molestia al escuchar eso, con su notorio fruncir de ceño. Hanayo parecía reírse para sus adentros y Maki ocultaba la cara apenada.

-O-Oye, sabes que eso fue…- Tsubasa trató de protestar, pero la voz de Honoka se volvió a alzar.

-Erena se revolcaba conmigo. Lo intentó de muchas formas pero no cedí a entregarle mi cuerpo por completo. Santa la bruja no es, y tampoco es que yo lo sea.- Miró de reojo a la pelirroja.

-¡Mantén la boca cerrada!- Golpeó con los puños mesa.

-Anju, eres una mujer despreciable e hija de puta. A mí no me importaría masticarte entre mis dientes mientras sigas viva.- Dijo Umi, levantándose de su asiento.

-Sonoda, abajo, nosotras aún no hemos terminado.- Habló Tsubasa antes de que lo arruinara todo y acelerara las cosas.

-¿Necesitas ayuda para controlar a tu perra? Puedo sacarla a dar un paseo por ti.- Dijo Honoka.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta! Mi intensión aquí fue ver a Tsubasa y compartir amenamente palabras con ella, no quiero tener que usar la brusquedad para silenciarlas por su falta durante la comida.- La bruja estaba más que molesta, parecía que se arrancaría los cabellos en cualquier momento. –Si alguien más interrumpe voy a darle un castigo.-

-Disculpa la falta de respeto, amiga Anju, ¿pero qué más podemos hacer? Todas nos sentimos de la misma manera, con todo lo que ha pasado no es de esperarse a que estemos ansiosas por algo más que solo carne preparada y bebidas.- Habló Tsubasa con un tono personal, entrelazando sus manos sobre la mesa. –Tanto tú, como yo, no tenemos intensiones de solo quedarnos sentadas sin efectuar algún daño sobre la otra.-

Erena se limpió con delicadeza la comisura de los labios e hizo los platos a un lado para disponerse a mirar fijo aquellos ojos cazadores.

-Hm, qué seriedad. Cuando tienes los ojos permanentes de esa forma me recuerdas que nunca me agradaran los monstruos. Estás cambiando.- Y poniéndose de pie hizo una reverencia simulando alzar un esponjado vestido. –Vampiro, te pregunto, ¿estarías dispuesto a concederme un último baile?-

-Ni se te ocurra.- Extrañamente, Honoka se aceleró advirtiendo.

Tsubasa se puso de pie y justo al pasar del lado de Umi, fue detenida por esta.

-Es solo un baile, Sonoda.- Dicho eso, fue hasta Erena.

Estando delante de la bruja, hizo una reverencia colocando la mano en el pecho; y le tendió la mano para que la tomara.

-La educación de él se refleja en ti cuando te lo propones.-

Bailaron. Lo hicieron lento rozando sus cuerpos y acompañado de una melodía desconocida que Erena cantaba. Parecía relajante para ella.

-Nuestra relación habría sido mejor si no te hubieras convertido en vampiro. Nos perdiste, Tsubasa.- Susurró con suavidad en su oído.

Después de eso, frente a todas, tuvo el descaro de besarla atacando los labios con los dientes. Dejando el labial rojo en ella.

-¡No tienes por qué hacer eso!- Honoka las separó a las dos, fulminando con la mirada a la bruja.

-¡Te dije claramente que no interrumpieras!-

Erena alzó su mano en puño y Honoka cayó de rodillas sujetándose la cabeza. Quejándose. La sangre comenzó a emanar por los oídos.

-Para. ¡Para!- Gritó, y volteó en dirección a la pelirroja. –¡Maki! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Detenla, por favor!-

Maki se estremeció por el llamado pero algo hizo que involuntariamente se pusiera de pie. Rasgó la mesa, hiperventilando, sin quitar la vista de Honoka.

-¡Maki! ¡Te necesito!-

-No la escuches.- Dijo Hanayo a secas, presionando la mano de la chica, y también sin apartar la vista de Honoka.

Tsubasa ante la distracción frente a sus ojos, no sintió el repentino pinchazo en su brazo. Erena le extraía la sangre con el mismo artefacto que usó en Honoka.

Cuando quiso moverse para atacarla, fue arrojada hasta el final del salón estrellándose con uno de los jarrones de ahí.

-¡Rod, el maldito lobo!- Comunicó Erena al muchacho y este se lanzó sobre Umi con otro de los artefactos para extraer sangre. Fue más rápido. Una vez terminado, Erena le lanzó su recipiente con la sangre de Tsubasa.

-Última orden: sabes qué hacer con eso.- Le dijo Erena, apresurada. –¡Vete!-

El joven vampiro salió del salón como una bala alzando todo con una fuerte ventisca.

-¡¿Para qué diablos quieres nuestra sangre?!- Umi se incorporó de su desconcierto. Comenzó a rugir contorsionando su rostro como un animal.

-Negocios.- Respondió sonriente la bruja. –Ahora tú te encargaras de los vampiros de aquí; como siempre debió ser tu trabajo.-

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Qué piensas…?-

-¡Vamos, lobo-cazador! ¡Transfórmate!-

Umi se dobló como si recibiera un golpe en el estómago y después sus miembros se torcían con un sonido de huesos quebrándose. Chilló. Sestaba transformando en bestia forzosamente.

Trató de luchar para revertir el efecto pero el dolor de los huesos quebrándose y creciendo proporcionalmente para acomodar el esqueleto animal, era insoportable y le hizo flaquear.

Cuando se acelera la transformación obligatoriamente, el dolor se intensifica si así lo quiere el brujo.

El licántropo llegó a su forma final y rugió con ferocidad haciendo bailar los vidrios de las ventanas y tintinear el candelabro en el techo. De la ropa que llevaba puestas, al destrozarse cayeron dos gemas esmeraldas.

-Eso. Tu objetivo son los vampiros.- Erena salió corriendo de la sala.

-¡Está huyendo!- Alzó la voz Maki, tratando de ir tras ella hasta que tropezó porque Honoka la agarró del tobillo.

-Maki insolente, te pedí ayuda y no me la diste. ¡Niña mala!- Se recuperó y atinó a golpearla.

-Koizumi, ve tras Anju. Yo arreglaré las cosas aquí.- Hanayo hizo caso de inmediato, Tsubasa también se incorporaba. Sacó la radio que tenía escondida y habló en él: –Chicas, las cosas se distorsionaron un poco.-

Miró al licántropo romper la mesa en dos y lanzar los pedazos por todos lados. Umi no quería volverse contra sus compañeras. Golpeaba y se estrellaba contra las paredes.

-Estén alertas, Anju tiene que desaparecer.- Dijo apresurada, viendo a Maki defendiéndose de los maltratos de Honoka, aunque no fueran muy agresivos.

- _Las cosas no se escuchan muy bien.-_ Respondió Eli. – _Iremos en su ayuda de inmediato_.-

-¡No! Podemos encargarnos. Tú tienes que proteger a las chicas y deben aguardar a por Anju en el lugar indicado.-

- _Cuando esté ahí les ayudaré_.-

Tsubasa escondió de vuelta la radio y las gemas que mi tiró se las guardó.

-¡Sonoda!- El licántropo se dio media vuelta. –Anju. A Anju es quien tienes que atrapar. ¡Me dijiste que no flaquearías, ¿lo recuerdas? Entonces ve a por ella.-

El animal rezongó en respuesta y echó abajo la pared abriéndose nuevo camino. Ahora faltaban Maki y Honoka que seguían haciéndose daño.

La castaña agarró un pedazo de la mesa rota y corrió en dirección a las chicas; con la madera goleó la cabeza de Honoka como si batiera una pelota de beisbol.

-¡Suéltala!- Le dijo Tsubasa y se llevó a Maki saliendo del salón.

-¡Tch! No se van a zafar de mí.- Honoka se colocó la mano en la cabeza y la sangre ya estaba humedeciendo su cabello.

.

-¡Deja de perseguirme!- Erena ya estaba siendo alcanzada por Hanayo, faltaba poco para tenerla entre sus garras.

-Por tanta magia has descuidado tu condición física, ¿o es el vestido?- Estiró el brazo y se aferró del cabello; de un jalón la tiró al suelo.

-Si me matan, saltaré a otro cuerpo y luego a otro y otro, así es como he vivido por siglos.-

-Claro que no. Ya no tienes en donde esconderte, no hay más cuerpos mágicos.- Hanayo la arrojó contra la pared, le golpeó con el puño cerrado varias veces en el estómago.

-Ja… ¿Qué no lo hay, dices?- Acumuló la sangre en su boca y le escupió en la cara al vampiro.

Hanayo echó los labios hacía atrás mostrando los colmillos.

-Si te metes con nuestra amiga…-

-¿Qué? No podrán hacer nada, después de todo, no serían capaces de matar a su amiga.- Le dio un guiño.

Repentinamente la pared de donde estaba retenida Erena empezó a temblar, una grieta a unos cuantos centímetros de ellas se abrió más haciendo estallar el concreto.

Hanayo se echó hacia atrás.

-Umi-chan.-

La bestia se agazapó delante del vampiro y la bruja y esta chasqueó la lengua de pura molestia al ver que el lobo había desobedecido. Se enojó y dio comienzo a recitar con velocidad desde sus labios algo que no se entendía.

Hizo que el licántropo comenzara a retorcerse de nuevo en su lugar, pero en esta ocasión los huesos salían debajo su piel desgarrando su cuerpo por completo. Umi chilló como nunca.

-¡Si serás hija de…!-

-Ah, pero si para ti también hay. ¡Ahógate en tu sangre! _Phesmatos Mergas Sanguinem_.-

De pronto, Hanayo sintió de manera nauseabunda y dolorosa como todo su interior se destruía, produciendo que ardiente vomito de sangre negra saliera a borbotones escurriendo de su boca sin poder detenerse.

-¿Qué se siente morir ahogada por segunda vez, niña?- Erena esperó hasta que Hanayo cayera, formando un batido de su propia sangre sobre ella.

Dejó de moverse.

-Esto me dará tiempo.- Erena se dispuso a huir de nuevo.

-Grr… ah, awoohh… ¡Awooohh!- El lobo aulló, fuerte, llamando a sus compañeras. Quería acercarse a Hanayo pero moverse le complicaba las cosas.

-Ey, lo escuché por aquí. Allí. ¡Hanayo! ¡Umi!-

La pelirroja se acercó a las sus compañeras heridas, llegando con Tsubasa detrás.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿A dónde se fue? ¡No podemos perder tan rápido! Esto no es un simple juego de niños. Anju, Anju, voy atraparte. ¡ANJU!- Exclamó furibunda Tsubasa, tanto que se sacudió tirando la radio.

A Maki le dio un escalofrío de temo que recorrió por cada miembro de su cuerpo, paralizando en ese instante.

El aire se volvió pesado porque Tsubasa estaba desbordando su Poder que chocaba dominante contra el de Maki. En verdad tuvo miedo. Los ojos que brillaban verdes y llameantes se volvieron fieros e intensos escarlatas.

¿A eso se refería de los cambios?

-Tsu… Tsubasa… estás…-

-Aun no, Nishikino. Sigo sabiendo lo que hago.- Respondió con seguridad. –Iré tras Anju y no correrá más.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formó en sus labios que dio muy mala espina y todo se volvió viento agresivo para Maki, la tierra de los escombros se levantó e incluso la sangre de las chicas salpicó.

Tsubasa salió como rayo.

-Está pasando. Está pasando…- Dijo Maki, agarrando la radio. –Chicas, todo se está distorsionando, Umi y Hanayo están heridas; aunque Hanayo tardará en despertar pero Umi está mal. Tiene las costillas de afuera, sus huesos le están perforando. Tsubasa está perdiendo el control. ¡Vengan! ¡Tenemos que movernos ya!-

- _Pero Anju no ha cruzado los jardines, necesitamos está en un campo abier… No, ¡espera!_ \- Calló Eli. – _Está ahí, entró en los jardines pero se le ve herida, ahí también está Tsubasa.-_

-¡Qué importa que esté herida! Debemos deshacernos de ella antes de que otra…-

Las palabras de Maki fueron calladas por una patada que recibió en todo el rostro.

 _-¿Maki? ¿Maki estás ahí? Ma…-_

Honoka destrozó la radio.

-Maki mía, ¿qué es todo este alboroto? ¿Quieren detener a la bruja?- Habló pasiva, paseando los ojos en Hanayo y el lobo.- Uy, Umi, esto debe dolerte hasta el coño.- Dejó caer la mano en el hueso más largo y lo zangoloteó.-

-Agrrhh…

-P-Por favor, no le provoques más daño. Si quieres desquitarte… solo conmigo. Pero no a mis amigas.- Dijo Maki agachando la cabeza a punto de llorar.

-Dime, ¿en verdad piensan detener a Erena? ¿O cómo debo llamarla? ¿Anju? En todo caso, habla.-

-K-Kotori lo hará con un hechizo especial…

Honoka rió.

-Qué interesante.-

-Nngh, ah, hah… grrooh.-

El cuerpo del lobo estaba reduciendo de tamaño, el pelaje desaparecía y los quejidos era cambiados por la voz de Umi.

-Umi, no, no. No puedes volver a tu estado humano ahora, ¡es peor!- Maki se alteró.

Si bien los huesos habían vuelto a su tamaño normal, no quitaba el hecho de que le siguieran perfoando algunos cuantos. Umi observó con sus cansinos ojos a Honoka que estaba hincada a su lado.

-Mátame.- Le dijo. –No quiero seguir agonizando, mátame rápido.-

Honoka no lo pensó dos veces, colocó las manos en el cuello y sin aviso lo torció. Maki ahogó su grito.

-¿Cuánto es el tiempo estimado para que vuelva a la vida? ¿O necesitaba sanar las heridas mayores primero y luego despertar?- Honoka se quitó el saco para cubrirle. –¡¿Por qué no hablas, Maki?!-

-Eh…-

-Escucha. Yo les ayudaré. Será como una pequeña tregua, después de todo también quiero quitarme de encima a esa asquerosa bruja.-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Espabila, Maki, espabila!- Chasqueó los dedos y luego fue hacía Maki con una rapidez sobrenatural; estaba allí y le sujetaba de los hombros antes de que supiera que pasaba. –Voy a ayudar pero por un precio.-

Maki la miró fijamente. Su rostro se enrojeció violentamente. Cuando consiguió hacer salir las palabras, estas lo hicieron sólo en un susurro.

-¿Qué… precio?-

La sonrisa de Honoka se amplió.

-Unos pocos minutos de tu tiempo, Maki. Unas cuantas gotas de tu sangre. Una hora más o menos pasada conmigo, a solas.-

-Tú… después de todo lo que me hiciste…- Maki tembló.

La suavidad de las palabras se sentía como un abrazo cálido lleno de hipocresía por detrás; algo que aun sabiendo, muy en el fondo quería recibir y envolverse con él…

-Puedo sentir tu amor reverberar entre nosotras. Quieras o no, lo obtendré de todos modos al final.- Dijo con un tono razonable. –Es cuestión de que lo admitas, permítetelo, tienes hambre de mí. Creíste que ya no estarías entre mis garras, que la última vez fue la última y ya está. No es así.- Su voz descendió hasta adoptar un cálido timbre íntimo. –Tu sangre es mía. Recuerda…-

Maki no consiguió reaccionar, era como caer hipnotizada.

-¿Pagarás el precio, entonces?- Honoka no esperó la respuesta, hizo a un lado el cabello de Maki para exponer su cuello e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

-¡Maki!-

El grito la activó y fue la distracción de Honoka que al voltearse fue recibida por el duro concreto en toda la cara.

-Maki no la escuches. No le hagas caso. ¡No puedes escuchar a nadie más que no sea Tsubasa o nosotras!- Le dijo Hanayo, sacudiéndola por los hombros.

-Hm, te estabas haciendo la dormida, eh, Hanayo. Te ha quedado un poco de baba roja en la barbilla.- Se mostró Honoka divertida.

-Vayámonos.- Volvió a decir la chica a la pelirroja.

-¿Hanayo? ¿Qué hay de Umi?-

-Es inmortal. Tú no puedes estar cerca de Honoka por el vínculo. ¡Vámonos!- Se llevó casi a rastras a la pelirroja.

-Hm, niñas…- Regresó la vista a Umi. –Te han dejado tirada como basura.-

Honoka se hincó de nuevo al lado de ella, recorrió con la mano partes de su cuerpo.

-¿Sabes?, le mencioné a Tsubasa que ya había saboreado el infierno. El de fuego y azufre, ese. Pero tú cuando mueres… ¿a dónde vas?- Los labios de Honoka se separaron soltando aire con rapidez y desvió la mirada. –Las ayudaré… lo haré y sin ningún precio a recibir.- Dijo, y, hablando para sí, prosiguió: –Necesito que alguien me lleve de la mano, Umi, aunque lo estado pensando numerable veces, realmente yo… sólo me estoy engañando… no puedo destruir mi humanidad… ¿Qué es más difícil? ¿Ser vampiro o un lobo?- Al darse cuenta de los disparates que decía, suspiró. –Déjame llevarte con tus amigas.-

Cargó el cuerpo de Umi en brazos y en cuestión de dar unos pasos hacia delante, un calambre atacó sus piernas. Tuvo que apoyar la rápidamente la espalda contra la pared para no perder el equilibrio, las piernas le temblaron y el hormigueo aumentaba. Dolía en cierta forma.

-Qué… ¿qué pasa?- Alzó la cabeza mirando el techo. Era tan alto, no, más bien se alejaba de ella. –Es un odio increíble, ¿así es como te sientes, Tsubasa? Tu Poder me ataranta, no me transmitas esto…- Dijo poniéndose en marcha con las temblorosas piernas.

.

-Puedes esconderte más, Anju.- Dijo en tono juguetón. –Es inútil, escucho como está de acelerado tu corazón. Bum, bum, bum…-

Tsubasa había tendido acorralada a Erena desde hace rato en el jardín del gran palacio. La oportunidad no se había dado para salir corriendo, ni aunque más vampiros entraran a hacerle frente a la castaña para lograr distraerle; pero terminó venciéndolos destrozándoles la cabeza.

Erena estuvo jugando con fuego, literalmente, usando su magia para contraatacar al vampiro original. La jardinera estaba chamuscada y había llamas encendidas quemando cosas a su paso. La buja aparte estaba herida, exhausta, pues usar elementos exigía demasiado al cuerpo, pero con todo ello haría lo posible para salir con vida de ese lunático vampiro.

-Aquí estás~.-

Erena giró los ojos a su lado; allí estaba ella, hincada, con los agudos ojos rojos y una sonrisa provocativa.

-¡ _Phesmatos Incendia_!-

Hizo que las llamas se alzaran en medio de las dos para mantener al margen a Tsubasa.

Se levantó agarrándose uno de sus brazos que sangraba y fue rozado por el fuego.

-¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Qué es esto?! No huyas más.- Dijo Tsubasa, dándole la vuelta y colocándose justo delante de ella. –Creí que me harías frente. ¿Te sientes vulnerable ahora, Anju?-

-¿Vulnerable yo? Nunca. Quiero mantener la distancia de ti, que ni se te olvide que me das asco. No huyo.-

-Estás agitada. Asustada. Acorralada. ¿He tocado algún punto sensible en ti que te hace correr como una gallina loca?-

-Si me quisieras matar ya lo habrías hecho. ¿Qué estás esperando? Ah, esperas a tu bruja a que termine el trabajo, es eso. ¿Creen que con su nivel de magia podría hacerme algo?-

-Para eso estamos aquí. Para ver si funciona, así que deja de huir.-

Tsubasa enterró su rodilla en el estómago de la bruja, de manera feroz que, salió disparada a unos cuantos metros sobre el campo abierto del lugar.

Se apoyó sobre sus brazos en el suelo, escupiendo sangre cuando de pronto, unos dedos se enroscaron en la parte trasera de su cabellera. Tsubasa le arrastró como costal y empezó a golpearla.

Con cada golpe la cara de Erena se maltrataba, hinchándose y embarrándose de sangre.

-Me estás… haciendo enojar… mucho…- Dijo Erena, tras la caída de unos dientes, su saliva escurría en un hilo desde la barbilla.

-¡Tsubasa!- La voz de Hanayo se oyó a lo lejos, y más cerca gritó: –¡Detrás de ti!-

Cuando volteó a sus espaldas, un golpe hizo que todo su cuerpo girara con agresividad, y al alzar los ojos se encontró con un tipo de tamaño monstruoso, un mastodonte fornido. El tipo sonrió y le volvió a atacar.

-¡Pensé que me había deshecho de todos ustedes, escorias!- Exclamó, contraatacando contra los duros músculos del vampiro.

Hanayo y Maki observaron a ese par luchando, cuando desde las sombras algo más se extendía hacia ellas; dejando ver más vampiros yendo a rodearles.

-Siguen trabajando para Anju.- Mencionó Hanayo poniendo la vista a los que se aproximaban.

-Ella se está poniendo de pie.- Se percató Maki. –Quiere mantenernos ocupadas… A este paso nosotras…-

El circulo de vampiros se aproximó lo suficiente comenzando a saltar sobre las chicas. Al principio esquivaron; golpeando y empujando, pero entre más se amontonaban no podían lidiarlo. Atacaron como animales, mordiendo donde alcanzaran y rasgándolas.

Tsubasa alzó la cabeza a dirección de las chicas cuando oyó los gritos.

" _Tengo que cuidarlas"._

El tipo acorazado era hábil pero si Tsubasa lo quería no. Buscó el pecho del vampiro para atravesarlo y llegar hasta el corazón y poder sacárselo, pero el tipo le mordió el hombro arrancando piel en el intento. Tsubasa maldijo y retiró el corazón del pecho. Inmediatamente en un movimiento sobrenatural llegó hasta ellas. Arrancó piernas, brazos y cabezas a todo vampiro desconocido. Los pedazos quedaron esparcidos entre todo el chaco de sangre en la tierra.

-¡Chicas! ¿Están bien?- Preguntó, inspeccionando sus heridas. –Koizumi… tu brazo…-

El antebrazo de Hanayo estaba carcomido, un pedazo grande de carne le faltaba, su hueso se asomaba un poco y eso no sanaría por el momento.

La menor sin tomarle mucha importancia, le propinó un golpe amistoso a Tsubasa y esta le miró con desconcierto.

-No es… nada…- Dijo con obvia voz arrastrada. –Tú también estás… igual.- Su equilibrio se estaba yendo de lado.

-Koizumi.-

-¡Hanayo!- Maki la alcanzo del brazo antes de que estampara contra el suelo. Hizo que se apoyara en ella.

-No… en serio… estoy bien…-

-El veneno la está empeorando. Si nos tardamos no va a soportarlo.- Dijo Tsubasa, colocándole una mano en la frente.

La risita de Erena se alzó y los tres vampiros se voltearon a verla. De pie, con una mano puesta en su estómago y una sonrisa amoratada, se mostró vacilante aun cuando estaba hecha un desastre.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Inquirió Maki con rabia.

-Qué ahora me voy a poner seria.-

Y alzando las manos a la altura del pecho, hizo que una línea de fuego se abriera paso frente a las chicas, a lo que retrocedieron de inmediato, pero detrás otra línea se interpuso y así fue como quedaron dentro de un marco con muros de fuego.

-No, no, no. Hay mucho fuego, tenemos que salir.- El semblante de Maki se miraba nervioso, buscando alguna vía de escape.

Hechizo de marco de fuego: un hechizo que es capaz de impedir que una persona pueda salir del interior del marco de altas llamas, hasta que no sienta como su cuerpo arde.

Tsubasa observó a través de las flamas danzantes como Erena tenía la expresión más indiferente, sus labios mantenidos en una línea recta y su entrecejo relajado, entonces advirtió algo, la bruja estaba sanando sus lesiones; trabajaba lento pero estaba volviendo a recuperarse.

-Maldita tramposa.- Musitó Tsubasa sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

-Oigan, ¿escuchan eso?- Maki prestó atención por otro lado del muro de fuego.

Un potente aullido venía acercándose en la lejanía y entonces la silueta bestial se mostró a la altura de la luz plateada de la luna. El licántropo albino aterrizó con destreza cargando en sus brazos a Nozomi y en la espalda a Kotori y Nico, agarradas de su pelaje.

Rápidamente las chicas bajaron de la bestia y esta colocó con cuidado a Nozomi en el suelo no sin antes restregarle el hocico en la cara a la chica, en forma de caricia sin provocarle ningún daño.

-Ugh. Cuanto montón de inútiles reunidos.- Se quejó Erena, estructurando con la mirada a las recién llegadas. –Pero me facilitan las cosas, porque así podré hacer que se maten entre ustedes y no habrá necesidad de que me embarre las manos.- Se pasó la mano por la frente echando atrás los mechones rebeldes. –¡Ahora denme un buen espectáculo!-

El lobo se agazapó adoptando una postura más agresiva y salió disparado contra la bruja y esta chasqueó la lengua de molestia por la precipitación del animal.

-No tengo interés en ti.- Dijo la bruja y con un movimiento de mano horizontal lanzó al lobo a un lado. –No aun.-

Los escasos vampiros que quedaban se fueron contra Eli.

Erena miró con atención como Nozomi estaba acostada y que Kotori tenía puestas las manos sobre el pecho de la chica, estaba comenzando a recitar algo que estaba leyendo de una libreta.

Dio comienzo al hechizo que debía repetir varias veces para que funcionara. El hechizo de muerte de brujo. Nozomi debía estar relajada y deja que Kotori hiciera la primera parte del trabajo; tomando su alma para convertirla en una especie de espíritu fantasma y durante esa transición de muerte que deberá conseguir para alcanzar el alma de Anju.

Tal cual, parece de locos y no sabían los riesgos.

-Kotori, apresúrate.- Dijo Nico, había echado varias miradas a donde las chicas estaban prisioneras en el fuego pero tuvo que mantenerse alerta allí con ella, con un arma en las manos y sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Erena para cualquier otro movimiento. –Ella se está acercando…-

Y sí que se acercaba, amenazadora, volviendo a levantar sus manos para otro posible ataque mágico.

-Elicchi se encargará. Debemos confiar en ella.- Dijo despacio Nozomi, con sus siempre cerrados.

El licántropo salió desmembrando y arrojando por los aires a los pocos vampiros para librarse de ellos. Volvió a rugir y salió para embestir a la bruja llegando a atraparla entre sus garras.

-Maldito animal. ¿Te sientes muy valiente ahora porque puedes mover libremente? Yo tengo el control en ti y si quiero te vuelvo a ordenar que las ataques. Que te vayas contra ellas. Se te terminó el gusto, muler lupus.- Puso la mano extendida frente a la cara del lobo y una explosión lo cegó por completo.

El lobo gruñó a la vez que chillaba retrocediendo sus pasos, llevándose las garras a la cara, sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Lanzó manotazos al azar para atrapar a Erena de nuevo.

-Tsubasa… tenemos que salir… de aquí.- Habló Hanayo, apenas pudiendo escucharse.

-¡Tsubasa, hay que ayu…!- La voz de Maki fue descendiendo cuando advirtió la mirada que tenía en ese momento.

Esa mirada que había visto dos veces ya en la misma noche. Retrocedió arrastrando un poco a Hanayo.

El vampiro estaba cabreado, las venas las tenía inflamadas que parecía que explotarían; estaba volviendo a desbordar su Poder imponiéndose contra las menores que no evitaron sentir un hormigueo incómodo y un calambre apoderarse de sus piernas.

A pesar de que Tsubasa estaba estática en el mismo lugar, sus ojos rojos estaban clavados en Erena, siguiéndole velozmente cada movimiento, mientras sus dientes rechinar al punto del quiebre de dentadura.

En su pecho había un vacío, en sus manos la tensión de sus músculos y en su mente una enfermiza ansiedad creciendo con insistencia a que se diera paso a través del fuego. Se impulsó. Se impulsó sin pensarlo con claridad solo teniendo en mente ir a por Erena, pero como era de esperarse no podía salir del muro de fuego, era como chocar con otra pared invisible.

Rezongó y pataleó.

De nueva cuenta estuvo estrellando el cuerpo contra las feroces flamas que empezaban a quemar su ropa.

-Tsubasa, te estás lastimando seriamente. Si no funciona, entonces detente.- Trató Maki de pararla pero en cambio recibió un gruñido seseante.

-Déjame salir. Déjame salir. ¡Déjame salir!-

Tsubasa se echó atrás lo más que pudo y se tiró contra el fuego que, se disipó en cuanto su figura logró atravesar del marco.

Erena volteó.

-¡Imposible!- Exclamó.

Y antes de levantar la mano, Tsubasa llegó directamente a ella, arrancó su vestido de la parte de abajo y atacó las piernas pisoteándolas y fracturando los huesos de una.

-¡Aaahhh!- Se revolvió por el dolor, las lágrimas salieron de los ojos de esa desgraciada.

Más llegaría a sentir el repulsivo mareo y que sus tripas se hicieran nudo cuando el desgarramiento de la piel lo veía frente a sus ojos de manera que le fue arrancada la pierna del cuerpo.

-No puede matarla, no así…- Dijo Hanayo. –Maki, si Tsubasa la mata… el alma de Anju brincará al cuerpo de Kotori. Tenemos que detenerla mágicamente, no de manera sanguinaria o el hechizo será en vano.- Le miró a los ojos.

Maki volvió a echar un vistazo a Tsubasa.

-Ayase, tengo esto para ti.- Tsubasa le arrojó el miembro mutilado frente a las narices del lobo. –Comételo.- Dijo como si fuera una orden. –No dejes nada.-

La visión de Eli era roja, completamente roja y distorsionada y al ver el trozo de carne delante suyo se limitó a olfatearlo.

-Muler… lupus…- Con la voz destruida, Erena rogaba al animal. –Atácala. ¡Atácala!-

-¡Oh por dios, en verdad se están peleando esas dos!- Dijo Nico al ver al vampiro y licántropo hiriéndose uno al otro. –¡Kotori! ¿Falta mucho?- Inquirió sin apartar la vista de sus compañeras al frente. –¿Kotori? ¡¿Kotori?!- La llamó, volteando a verla.

La sorpresa que se llevó cuando vio que Kotori tenía muy mal aspecto; las venas del cuerpo comenzaron a tomar un color negro que se notaba por toda su piel. Las venas negras comienzan a trepar desde las manos hasta la cabeza. Con los ojos cerrados la chica mantenía una tétrica sonrisa de éxtasis. Ni se diga de la hemorragia nasal, sangre por las comisuras de sus ojos y boca también.

-K-Kotori…-

Unas risitas nerviosas salieron de sus labios cuando separó las manos del pecho de Nozomi y cayo rendida de golpe.

-¡Kotori! ¿Kotori, estás bien? ¿Estás bien? – Zarandeó el cuerpo de la bruja, debe estar exhausta pero después se fue por Nozomi para sentir el pulso de sus venas. –No… ¿Qué? ¿Funcionó o no funcionó? ¡Nozomi!- Pegó la oreja al pecho de la chica. Nada. –¡Maki! ¡Ven aquí!- Gritó angustiada.

-Yo detendré a Tsubasa… tienes que ir con Nico-chan.- Dijo Hanayo separándose del apoyo de la chica.

-Pero tú…-

-Ve. Puedo hacerlo.-

La pelirroja se alejó para ir con Nico y Hanayo se apresuró a por el vampiro original.

.

-Hacen mucho ruido desde hace rato.- Venía hablando Honoka a paso lento, dio un brinco para poder sostener mejor a Umi en sus brazos. –Por alguna extraña razón, siento una presión muy fuerte atacarme… Es una sensación difícil de explicar. Me somete de cierta forma. Es horrible.-

Se detuvo un momento, había muchas energías entremezcladas en todo el lugar, disparadas agresivas por doquier y las descargas principales debían de venir desde el campo abierto del palacio. Donde las demás estaban haciendo sus destrozos.

-En serio que es horrible, me siento acalorada…- Se volvió a repetir.

Un tenue gemido de los labios de Umi se hizo presento y se removió.

-Ya estás despertando. Esta vez fue más rápido. Te concentraste para ello, ¿no?- Le dijo mirando a sus ojos.

Umi se limitó a abrir un ojo apenas pudiendo observarla, enfocándola, y, con una de sus débiles manos la llevó a la cara de Honoka echándola para atrás.

-No soy… tu maldita princesa. Bájame.- Dijo con timbre gastado. –¿Qué hiciste con Hanayo y Maki?-

-No les hice nada. Ahora todas deben tener una fiesta con Erena.- Honoka empezó a caminar ignorando la primera petición. –No para de escucharte gritos…-

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-Umi, ¿no lo oyes? ¿No sientes las vibraciones? Algo no anda bien.-

-¡Entonces tengo que ir con ellas! Vas muy lento, ellas me necesitan.- Se removió provocando que Honoka flaqueara el agarre y cayó al suelo.

-Despertaste, sí, pero no estás recuperada, no podrás sostenerte de pie.- Le dijo, volviendo a rodearla con los brazos.

-¡Te digo que me sueltes, Honoka! ¿Por qué haces esto? No entiendo.-

-Estoy ayudando.- Dijo escueta. –Esta vez en serio, creo.-

-Ves. Estás bromeando. Planeas algo.-

-Te agradezco la confianza. Ahora, vayamos.-

Cargó de nuevo a Umi y a grandes zancadas se puso en marcha a donde todo el ruido la llamaba. Dio un par de vueltas por los corredores y salió a un salón que llevaba a los jardines del palacio, más allá al campo abierto.

Se detuvo en seco cuando llegó al sitio. Descolocada de lo que ocurría, observó, cada una de las chicas con la desesperación retratada en sus caras, nadie sabía qué hacer o siquiera saber qué estaban haciendo.

Por allá, Nico llorando sobre el pecho del Nozomi, Maki le acompañaba; allí junto a Kotori tratando de despertarla con sacudidas. Por otro lado, un licántropo completamente enfadado, hostil, echando espuma por el hocico. Estaba golpeando y rasgando con sus afiladas uñas el cuerpo de Tsubasa que estaba férrea contra el animal, no se daría a doblegar con nadie; ambas con intenciones de matarse. Hanayo trataba de separarlas sin tener mucho éxito, ella recibía la mayor parte del daño y se le notaba que apenas podía con aquello.

Por última, Erena, sin una pierna, sentada en el suelo con las manos puestas en la carne viva tal vez minorando el dolor y el sangrado, pero con un gesto de enorme satisfacción a pesar de su estado, posiblemente riéndose con locura para sus adentros; veía como lo que tanto quería estaba pasando. No era necesario meter las manos para ensuciarse si todas eran tan manipulables y débiles.

Entonces fue cuando notó la presencia de Honoka ahí, sus ojos se encontraron y esta le indicó con el dedo que se acercara a su lado.

-Esto no puede… estar pasando…- Murmuró Umi poniendo atención. – Las cosas tuvieron que pasar así. ¿Cómo fue que...? Pero si íbamos bien.-

-Algo les falló. No son buenas trabajando en equipo.-

-Hacemos lo mejor que podemos. ¡Estamos débiles por todo lo que nos has hecho!- Gruñó.

Honoka la ignoró. Todo. Fue hasta donde estaba la pelinegra llegando de un gran salto para quedar frente a ella y esta se sobresaltó echándose para atrás.

-¡Tú!- Nico la señaló. –¡Lo que menos quiero es verte, maldita!- Apuntó con el arma a Honoka.

-No sé exactamente cómo va todo, pero…- Dijo Honoka, dejando a Umi y yéndose rápidamente a presionar el pecho de Kotori en la zona del esternón. –Son mayoría contra Erena y me resulta estúpido que no puedan vencerla, aunque yo no soy quien para hablar; no pude quitármela de encima cuando tenía la oportunidad, así que…-

Hizo la última presión en el tórax de Kotori y reaccionó ante el dolor producido. Kotori se colocó sus manos en su pecho para sobarse el dolor que permanecía sensible.

-…Ugh, Erena me está viendo con una mirada asesina.- Notó Honoka, pasó los ojos a quienes luchaban con brutalidad. –Eli está controlada por ella y Tsubasa está descontrolada, ella es la que desborda esa energía tajante. Si alguna de ustedes se acerca a ellas sufrieran las consecuencias como Hanayo.- Regresó la vista a las chicas. –Díganme, ¿qué tenían planeado?-

-Qué… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Se mostró Nico aireada ante ella por su manera tan descarada estarse allí.

Honoka ignoró a la chica y se volvió hacia la bruja

-Kotori, lo que hayas hecho, ¿funcionó o no?- Inquirió. –La cosa es rápida, habla. –Instó.

Kotori no sabía si hablar, hasta que Umi la tomó del hombro diciéndole que le contestara.

-Ah… Nozomi-chan permanecerá muerta.- Dijo, revisando su estado. –Tiene 10 minutos para que ella esté en ese estado y alcance el alma de Anju. Tiene que hacer que desaparezca una vez que la saque.

-¿No podemos ver el espíritu de Nozomi?- Preguntó Umi y Kotori le negó. No sabía de hecho.

-¿Cuándo sabremos que Anju está fuera de Erena?- Se aventuró a pregunta la pelirroja. Volteó a ver a la dicha bruja a lo lejos. –Ella está furiosa desde allí, ni aunque le arranquen más miembros se estaría quieta y no podemos matarla porque hará lo mismo que hizo con Erena; lo hará en ti, Kotori. Tenemos que tener cuidado.-

-Primero hay que detener a ese par. No es bueno que estén desperdiciando sus energías para matarse entre ellas. Me ponen de los nervios.- Honoka se giró a ver a Nico y le tendió la mano. –¿Me prestas esa mano?-

-¿Qué? ¡No!

Se la rebató de las manos y salió corriendo. Inmediatamente Nico se volvió a sus compañeras.

-¿De qué lado está ella? ¡¿De qué lado estamos nosotras ahora?! ¿Le estás poniendo confianza a esa mujer? ¡Umi, explicaciones!-

-Nos está… "ayudando".- Respondió.

-¿Ayudando cómo?-

-P-Pero… yo no acepté.- Titubeó Maki exaltada. –No tiene por qué, ¡yo no voy a pagar ningún precio!- Umi enarcó una ceja.

-Dijo que ayudaría sin recibir nada a cambio.-

-Umi-chan, ¿le estás confiando nuestras vidas?- Con voz temblorosa, Kotori apretó la mano de Umi, mirándole fijo con ojos cristalinos. –Es muy sospechosa.-

-¡Así es! ¡Es demasiado sospechoso!- Le dio la razón Nico. Sostuvo la mano de Nozomi sin querer soltarla. –¿Por qué ayudarnos ahora? Si lo único que le importa es ella misma.-

-Tsubasa la frenará si oculta algo.- Contraatacó Umi. –Puede someterla.-

-Tsubasa no puede.- Dijo Maki a secas, y todas le voltearon a ver. –No como está. Mírenla...-

Hanayo tenía atrapada a Tsubasa en el círculo de sus brazos, impidiéndole así la movilidad de los brazos y que siguiera atacando a Eli aun cuando esta las golpeaba a las dos. Manchadas de sangre y tierra, la menor ya estaba cansada y a las otras parecían recuperar energías a saber de dónde…

Un silbido atrajo la atención del licántropo en ese momento; girando la cabeza con toda la saliva colgando en sus dientes. Y otro ruido cortó el aire con tres detonaciones de balas que dieron trayectoria al pecho y rozando el cuello del licántropo.

-No… ¡¿Qué hace?!- Maki puso el cuerpo rígido ante la decisión de Honoka.

El albino lobo cayó derramando cantidad de sangre que cubrió más su pelaje en rojo. Poco a poco la forma bestial desaparecía dejando el cuerpo con espasmos tirado en el piso con los agujeros en su cuerpo. Hasta que quedó inerte.

Las chicas se alarmaron hasta el punto de los gritos cuando Honoka cambió su mira a dirección de Tsubasa y Hanayo.

Les disparó a las dos vaciando todo lo que quedaba del cartucho. Algunas balas quedaron enterradas en Tsubasa pero otras salieron atravesando a Hanayo…

Cuando golpearon contra el piso, Maki se puso de pie y fue directo a golpear a Honoka. Su puño proyecto en la mejilla y como respuesta recibió un puñetazo por igual.

La agarró de los mechones y estrelló el rostro de Maki con la rodilla varias veces hasta que el tabique de la nariz quedara chueco.

-Ngghhh.. Hougnu… ka..-

-No te metas.- Sentenció, y la sujeto de las mejillas. –Mata a Hanayo.- Le dijo fuerte y claro, pero guiñándole…

Maki se estremeció, sus ojos amatistas en forma de cazadora recorrieron hasta donde yacía Hanayo adolorida y débil. Jodida hasta más no poder.

Sintió un hormigueo recorrer con fervor por cada rincón de su cuerpo temeroso, sus músculos dolieron y su respiración se aceleraba.

Hanayo sabía lo que sucedía. El vínculo señorial estaba activándose e interpretaría lo dicho como una orden irrefutable, absoluta, pero Honoka no lo sabía, a lo que esta le volvió a dar un guiño antes de ir a por Tsubasa que estuvo de rodillas sacándose las balas como pudo.

-Vienes conmigo.- Honoka habló a secas, poniendo la cara más indiferente que tenía y agarró a Tsubasa de la parte trasera del cuello, arrastrándola y poniéndola de rodillas frente a Erena. –¿A que soy buena?- Dijo dándole una sonrisa que duró por unos segundos antes de volver a desaparecer. –Te dije que pondría mi toque. Son muy ilusas.-

-Eres una idiota, eso es lo que eres. Una buena idiota.- Dijo Erena con sonrisa forzada por el permaneciente dolor. –Haz lo tuyo. Arráncale la cabeza.-

Honoka no se movió por un momento, incluso trago saliva con dificultad.

-¿Por qué no mejor torturarla por lo que te ha hecho? Te ha arrancado la pierna, ¿no? Puedo sacarle los ojos, cortarle la lengua, cortarle los dedos…-

-La cabeza. Eso. La. Mata.- Instó, sacando fuera de bromas a Honoka.

Honoka desvió la mirada con recelo. Apretó con sus brazos el cuello de Tsubasa, echando atrás la cabeza para poder arrancarla con fuerza. Si iba en serio, no se sabía. Pero si estaba ejerciendo fuerza en Tsubasa que escupió y derramó la saliva del esfuerzo por superar la fuerza de Honoka, elevando la cabeza al frente y abriendo la llave que la tenía presionando.

Los brazos le temblaron y de un descuido por la pobre defensa que tenía con esa postura, un corte se formó en su vientre cuando giró Tsubasa.

-Mierda…- Vomitó la sangre Honoka, colocándose desesperadamente las manos en la abertura antes de que sus intestinos se salieran. Presionó la herida para que se cerrara un poco.

Erena abrió los parpados de los ojos todo lo que se le permitía al ver la sonrisa retorcida entre dientes de la castaña. Recitó de inmediato un conjuro, esperanzada de que su ataque le ayudara.

-¡INCENDIA!- A todo pulmón con la mano en forma de puño contra el vampiro.

Tsubasa inició a prenderse en llamas por completo, como una antorcha humana, y los gritos no tardaron en elevarse. Gritos. Gritos. Y más gritos. Y entonces carcajadas. Carcajadas descontroladas de fuerte volumen.

-Demonio…- Musitó Erena.

Como nunca antes se lo había imaginado, tuvo un miedo de pesadilla que en su larga vida no había experimentado. Uno verdadero. La piel se le puso de gallina y tembló sin control alguno. Sabía perfectamente lo horrible que era estar rodeado por el calor del fuego quemando la delgada capa de piel, burbujeando por el ardor y calcinando todo a su paso.

Tenía miedo, sí, pero necia no se permitiría petrificarse ahora por lo que, empezando a arrastrarse quería estar fuera de su alcance lo más rápido posible que la resistencia de sus brazos le diera para acelerar sus movimientos.

Los ojos brillaron oscuros y rojos entre todo el fuego siguiendo la figura tan lamentable revolcándose para emprender huida, y la sonrisa se amplió más cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarla.

Umi había llegado y la sujetó del brazo, sin importarle que el calor la dañara. Resistió.

-Ahora si te ves como un monstruo.- Le dijo a prisas. –Regresa en ti.-

Una voz distorsionada alegó algo que no se entendió. Y apartó a Umi con una brutal fuerza que la hizo rodar por los suelos regresándola por donde había llegado.

Tsubasa, con las manos ardientes se fue a por Erena, agarró la otra pierna y la arrancó de igual manera que la anterior; centímetros más debajo de la rodilla, viéndose como los nervios y las arterias tibiales se desprendían de ella.

Erena a penas y pudo pegar un grito. Gimoteó.

Tsubasa le estaba golpeando frenéticamente con el trozo de la pierna y lo peor es que lo estaba disfrutando. A causa del ataque, el poder en Erena descendía y por ello el fuego en el vampiro se extinguía.

Tsubasa ni siquiera presentaba quemaduras, no obstante, las tenía pero no eran graves a tal punto mórbido. La regeneración estuvo surtiendo en ella al mismo tiempo que se incendió.

-Maldición, Tsubasa, lo estás arruinando…- Hanayo trató de ponerse de pie cuando Maki también lo hacía.

Las dos con los ojos negros. Si Hanayo hacía un movimiento, también Maki. Dio un paso y la imitó, con un sonido seseante desde los labios.

-No puedes matarme, Maki, no en este instante. Tengo que detenerla…- Déjame llegar hasta Tsubasa.- Los ojos de Maki se humedecieron y dieron paso a las lágrimas. Ella no quería hacer nada. –No tienes que hacer caso a la orden. Lucha contra el vínculo. No puedes retenerme así…-

Maki se mordió el labio casi al punto de cortar su carne y enterró con profundidad los dedos en su muslo. Un incentivo de dolor le permitió hablar:

-Ve. Ve, Hanayo…-

Hanayo le dedicó un gesto y salió corriendo.

Cansada pero decidida, atrapó de la cintura a Tsubasa y la cargó hacía atrás para estrellar su cabeza con el suelo. Cosa que funcionó para entorpecerla por unos minutos, minutos que Hanayo aprovecharía para revisar a Erena.

Qué aspecto tan lamentable y sufrible, ni aunque fueran enemigas se podía ser tan bestia e inhumano, pensó y sacudiendo la cabeza apartó la mentalidad sensible, agudizó su oído para escuchar sus latidos.

Casi no había respuesta, no se movía y su mirada estaba fija a un punto indefinido.

-¡Nozomi-chan! ¡Nozomi-chan!- Gritó Hanayo, atrayendo y espabilando la atención de sus amigas más allá que quedaron congeladas, apenas y se acordaban de respirar. –¡Nozomi-chan!-

Nozomi por fin después de tiempo abría los ojos y se enderezó en su lugar al oír su nombre con tanta angustia en el timbre de voz. Observó a sus amigas quietas, allí al lado, todas con la mirada puesta a otro lugar que no fuera ella.

" _Chicas, ¿de qué me perdí? Los ancestros con los que lidié no me permitían salir"_ , les dijo. "¡Chicas!"

Entonces cayó en cuenta que nadie podía verla o escucharla, si siquiera Kotori, así que volteó la cabeza para mirar sobre su hombro; allí, su cuerpo seguía acostado y una de sus manos era fuertemente sujetada por una nerviosa y llorona Nico; expectante de todo.

Se levantó y con esa forma se le permitió usar sus piernas, entonces fue hasta donde Hanayo la llamaba pero se detuvo vacilante al notar el cuerpo de Eli.

" _Elicchi. No puede ser. ¡Elicchi"_

Quiso tocarla, pero un aura oscura se levantó susurrante ocasionándole la oscuridad en la punta de los dedos por la cercanía del contacto.

" _Soy un espíritu ahora y ella está maldecida. No puedo tocarle ni física ni espiritualmente…"_

-¡Nozomi!- De nueva cuenta, Hanayo gritaba a la nada, llamándola.

" _Será mejor que despiertes pronto"_ , le dijo a Eli antes de irse.

Tsubasa estaba por levantarse y cayó de nuevo de rodillas cuando Nozomi traspasó por su cuerpo. Kotori desde la distancia con algo de magia la retenía.

" _Vacío…"_

Vio como Tsubasa respiró con dificultad un momento agarrándose el pecho. Eso lo notó Hanayo.

-Esto es loco pero… Nozomi-chan si estás cerca, ¿hay forma de que lo sepa?- Dijo la menor volteando a todos lados. –¿Puedes tocarme? ¿Hacerme sentir algo? Por favor, hazme saber que estás aquí. Detén a Anju.-

" _Estoy aquí Hanayo-chan_ ", dijo con dulce voz y acercó la mano pura al pecho de la chica atravesando su pecho con la punta de los dedos. Hanayo también se sintió sofocada cuando la mano fue retirada.

Acto seguido, Nozomi alzó la mano para sumergirla en el pecho de Erena, llevó la otra y empezó a tirar algo de adentro. Sus brazos estaban siendo consumidos por la oscuridad que recorría lentamente sus brazos.

" _Sigues allí dentro. Sal ahora. ¡Sal rápido!"_

Desde el cuerpo de Erena, se podía apreciar como otro espíritu se levantaba, de la misma forma que Nozomi pero este era oscuro. Era la imagen de Anju y esta abrió los ojos y furibunda se mostró cuando irrumpía su traslado de alma.

"Maldita sea, ¡tú! ¡Esto es lo que querían hacer! Por eso estabas tan quietecita. En serio que todas ustedes son unas entrometidas inútiles."

" _Ni tan inútiles",_ dijo Nozomi sacando a Anju por completo del cuerpo. _"No más vías de escape. No puedes estar mucho tiempo fuera de un cuerpo que no te pertenece. Dale descanso a tu cansado trabajo familiar."_ Le sostuvo mientras sus brazos se oscurecieron por completo y la oscuridad continuaba manchándola por otras partes del cuerpo espiritual.

Anju sonrió.

" _Vampiros. Lobos. Brujos. Nada de eso debió existir en primer lugar. No habríamos pasado por mucho, ¿no crees? Sufriendo. Temiendo. No estaríamos en cosas tan surrealistas como estas."_

" _Te daré la razón sólo a eso."_

" _Qué patético…"_ , dijo manteniendo una triste sonrisa. _"Fac dum tempus opus, mors accedit…_ _Siempre lo tuve en mente…"_

Su alma empezó a desintegrase como cenizas que se desvanecían de inmediato en el aire, hasta que ningún rastro de ella fue visible.

" _Eso es todo. Así de simple. Se acabó, ¿verdad?"_ Observó sus palmas negras. _"Tengo que volver"._ Al darse la vuelta, notó que los ojos de Tsubasa le miraban.

" _Tsubasa, tú… ¿sí puedes verme?"_ Se cuestionó, pues realmente parecía que le observaban con detenimiento hasta que la vista se desvió a otro objetivo.

La castaña, liberándose de la inmovilidad que le hizo mantener Kotori, se deshizo, y fue contra Hanayo agarrando por el cuello y brazo.

-Tsubasa, tienes que escuchar. Escucha.- Dijo Hanayo con lágrimas en los ojos y curvó ligeramente sus labios en una sonrisa. –Ya todo acabó. Por fin. Ahora, tienes que tranquili…-

De improvisto, Tsubasa se dio media vuelta con un giro de cintura que le permitió arrojar a Hanayo con cierta fuerza y velocidad. Tanta que, quedó clavada… con algo atravesándole el pecho y peor aun cuando se dio cuenta que frente a sus ojos estaba la fuente de su vitalidad.

-E-Ese es…- El sabor a metal se formó en la boca tan ardiente y áspera; escupió toda la sangre. –Es mi… ¿corazón?-

Hanayo giró la cabeza y divisó de reojo a Maki, incrédula, conmocionada, perturbada de sí; temblando a través de ella.

Es su puño yacía el corazón sin dar un latido más, en lo largo de su brazo el torso atrapado de la chica y a espaldas de esta allí estaba Maki; llorando a raudales sin poder expresarse debidamente con lo que acaba de hacer.

" _Ahh… no se siente tan… feo…"_ Su piel empezó a tornarse gris como el sucio polvo y los parpados pesados clamaban por ser cerrados de una vez para su profundo sueño. Forzó tenerlos abiertos cuando Maki sacó el brazo de ella.

Cayó al manchado suelo, viendo como a lo lejos Nico se levantaba de golpe y corría en esta dirección y por otro lado Umi se recuperaba y se acercaba a la mayor.

Todas se mostraron en completo shock, las chicas horrorizadas e impresionantemente Honoka que no creyó que realmente Maki haría caso a sus palabras. Inclusive Tsubasa, en ella apagó y ajustó todas las emociones reacomodándolas para caer en cuenta en lo fatídico que había sido su movimiento.

Fue un golpe que la devolvió.

Nico alegaba con Maki, por lo que su borrosa vista podía permitirle deducir ya que sus oídos fueron nulos para todo ruido a continuación.

"Ya no peleen. Nadie. Ya todo está hecho. Yo quería esto tarde o temprano. Ya estaba envenenada… No tenía salvación. Quería estar con ella y ahora… voy en camino… Rin-chan…"

Sus ojos quedaron como los de una estatua de mármol, blancos y sin ver a nadie más, secos sin poder llorar nuevamente.

Y el vampiro terminó por disecarse…

.

-¡No pude controlar mi cuerpo! Fue el vínculo señorial, ¡no quise hacerlo, Nico, escucha! ¡No quise hacerlo! ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!- Alegaba la pelirroja con voz destrozada, recibiendo todos los golpes aleatorios de Nico.

-¡Me prometiste que no lastimarías a nadie más! ¡Eres una idiota! ¡Eres una mentirosa! Eso es lo que son los vampiros: ¡Mentirosos! ¡Insensibles! ¡Viles monstruos del averno!-

-Nico, debes guardar la calma, por favor.- Umi le agarró de la cintura echándose atrás con ella.

-¡ _Esta_ voy a guardar!- Le enterró todo el codo en la cara y cuando fue liberada del agarre, se abalanzó sobre Maki.

Propinándole golpes, uno tras otro terminándole de joder más la cara.

Umi ya no quiso meterse, se resignó, y, Maki no la detuvo. No había ni intensiones de hacerlo. Fue un arranque de ira pero después de todo Nico terminó sollozando en el pecho de la menor sin querer ver el estado del cadáver.

Por otro lado, un cadáver sí que regresaba a la vida, era Eli. Que tosiendo y masajeando su cuello y pecho, se aseguró de que los agujeros hayan cerrado y las balas hayan salido de su cuerpo. Le dio un vistazo al panorama. Todo parecía tranquilo, sin disturbios, eso pensó pero segundo pasados pudo oír con claridad los lloriqueos que le dieron mala señal.

Caminando arrastrando los pies descalzos hasta donde la vulnerable voz de Nico estaba. Umi al notarla le pidió que no se acercara más, pero alcanzó a ver a Hanayo. Sangre esparcida por los suelos como si hubiesen derramado aceite de auto de tan oscura que estaba.

-¿Quién… fue?- Murmuró Eli, a lo que Umi con un gesto de cabeza indicó a Maki. –Oh no…- Se mostró sin energías de poder levantarse y recibir esa noticia, y entonces recordó: –¿Qué pasó con Erena? Al menos la detuvieron, ¿verdad?-

-El cadáver está por allá. Las probabilidades de su muerte son altas ya que… Nozomi consiguió hacer su parte para detenerla, pero ella…-

-¿Pero ella qué? ¿Qué le pasó?- Volteó buscando a Nozomi que seguía bajo el cuidado de Kotori.

Umi le obligó a verla de nuevo.

-Escucha. Anju no volverá a controlarte nunca más porque ya no existe. Pero si volviste una vez más a la vida significa que ni aunque haya muerto no revertirá tu maldición. Pero aun así, estás libre de ella.- Le colocó una mano en el hombro para acercarla más. –Te enseñaré a controlar el lado licántropo, podrás rendir mejor en ciertos aspectos ya que no estás bajo presión mágica.-

-¿Pero qué dices? Ni siquiera tu sabes controlarte, Umi. No quiero saber de mí. ¡Quiero saber del estado de Nozomi!- Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a grandes zancadas hasta su amiga.

Umi le siguió.

-Nozomi lleva más de 18 minutos así, rebasó el tiempo estimado. Ella…- Eli no la escuchó. Tuvo que alcanzar su malo para pararla. –¡Eli! Ya es… tarde también. No hay más que podamos hacer.-

Eli con recelo le dio un golpe. Umi cayó sobre su espalda.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? No voy a escucharte. ¡No protegiste a nadie! Fuiste la que menos aportó.- La incriminó con los dedos. –Teníamos que cuidarnos mutuamente, una tarea sencilla, pero volvimos a salir heridas. Esto no se siente como una victoria, es una perdida más. No servimos para esto…- Dijo indignada.

-¡¿Y tú cuánto aportaste?!- Contraatacó. –Eres igual a mí, un animal.- Dijo con toda la seguridad y razón aunque a ella misma le doliera.

-¡Cállate!-

Se arrodilló a lado de Nozomi, la chica ya había palidecido más notoria su tono de piel. Permanecía dormida, relajada sin mostrar algún signo de dolor.

Apretó su mano, acariciándola con cariño.

-Volverá. Sólo debe estar teniendo un pequeño percance, tal vez con algún ancestro la detuvo en el camino de vuelta. ¿A qué sí, Kotori?- Miró apremiante a la bruja. –Su alma regresará a donde debe.-

-Eli-chan... El tiempo estimado ya…- Trató Kotori de hablarlo pero la rubia lo negó abruptamente.

-¡Esperaré! Lo hablé con Nozomi. Nos iríamos una vez que ayudáramos en esto. Seríamos egoístas y nos apartaríamos de todos. Enfrentaríamos nuestras adversidades juntas. Por favor, regresa ahora, ahora que tenemos la oportunidad, Nozo…-

-¿La vas a dejar así?- Musitó Tsubasa muy apenada. –Está llorando peor que Yazawa, las mayores pareces niñas pequeñas que les han arrebatado su peluche.-

" _Ah, después de todo sí puedes verme"._ Habló Nozomi poniéndose junto a ella. _"No seas más cruel con ellas. Es duro, ¿sabes?"_

-Estás por irte. ¿No quieres pasar a su lado? Estás muy serena para lo que acaba de pasar frente a los ojos de todos…-

" _Y tú estás tan deprimente ahora mismo que me cuesta creer dejaste a un lado tu monstruo"_ , dijo. _"Te digo algo: lo que me gustaría es estar el resto de la vida con ella, pero… no puedo…"_ , rió desganada. _"Los ancestros que me permitieron cruzar a regañadientes, me dijeron que no podía regresar si mi espíritu era manchado y yo…"_

-Estás impura por el contacto con Anju. Y si te permitieran regresar…-

" _Sería volver con una enfermedad terminal que descubriría en cuestión de años… Tsubasa, la estoy viendo sufrir ahorita, imagínate que regrese y sólo la ilusione para que más tarde se entere de que de todas formas me perderá. No puedo hacerlo."_

-Lo suponía. Aun así…, permanece con ella. No tienes nada que ver conmigo. Por mi culpa pasan estas cosas; si hubiera escuchado a Koizumi, me habría detenido y hubiese impedido lo de Nishikino calmándola… Se supone que estaban bajo mi cuidado y aun así…- Tsubasa se llevó las palmas a la cara para esconderle su despreciable rostro. –No sé lo que soy… Lo siento. Lo siento Toujo por hacerles esto a tus amigas. Creí que esta vez podría ser diferente y salir bien.-

" _Siempre disculpándote. Pareces grabadora. Solo no servimos para esto"_ , sonrió. _"Míralo de esta forma: podré ir con las chicas"._

-Por favor, no digas eso… Me pesa demasiado porque a donde sea que vayas a ir; si ese lugar existe, Koizumi no estará ahí. Lo que es horrible porque estará sola. Hay un lugar donde los seres sobrenaturales van. Eso he escuchado.- Dijo Tsubasa volviendo a verla directamente.

" _No puede existir un lugar así…"_

-Existimos, Toujo, por lo tanto a un lugar debemos parar.-

" _Creeré que no existe un lugar así que no deje descansar a seres como ustedes."_

-Sí… En todo caso, ve con Ayase. Apenas puedo verte.-

Al darse cuenta, Nozomi vio sus manos trasparentes. Sintió un dolor que no supo interpretar.

Movilizó sus piernas para llegar y pasar sus últimos minutos con quien hizo promesas de cosas que nunca llegaría a cumplirle.

Se echó sobre la espalda de la rubia. Ni siquiera podía llorar, su forma no se lo permitía.

-Esperaré, Nozomi. Esperaré aquí. No me iré.- Habló Eli, limpiándose con dificultad las lágrimas y todo el líquido nasal. –Voy a abrazarte fuerte cuando me mires. Ni una de las dos volveremos a sentir miedo.-

" _No me esperes, Elicchi. Me tengo que ir"_ , susurró en su oído.

-Realmente yo… yo… te amo… no pude decírtelo antes… Discúlpame. Discúlpame por guardármelo hasta ahora.- Dijo en un hilillo de voz que fue descendiendo a un timbre amargado y ahogado tras cada palabra. –Sé que eran las palabras que querías escuchar de mí. Te amo. Te amo… Nozomi…-

Depositó un beso en los labios gélidos decolorados en un tenue gris. Recargó a la chica contra su pecho y tarareo la misma melodía que habían bailado aquella noche.

" _Gracias, Elicchi"_

Sonrió viendo la imagen de ellas, y unos pequeños destellos se alzaron en el aire y desvanecieron su luz.

Nico fue a abrazar a las chicas e hizo a un lado las ideas que podía tener contra Eli, pero por ese momento quiso apaciguarla porque su amiga así lo habría querido. Necesitaban estar juntas.

Maki quedó con la mirada fija, sentada con Hanayo. Se limitó a hacerle compañía cuando Nico se había descargado con ella y le dejó libre. Por un momento Maki sintió la necesidad se alzar la vista más allá, por allá donde estaban Tsubasa y Honoka apartada a unos cuantos metros, y esta última se levantaba de su lugar.

-Ey… ¿A dónde crees que vas?- Preguntó Tsubasa con voz gastada, y la de ojos azules le miró. –Tú y yo tenemos asuntos que arreglar.-

-Tsubasa, ya fue suficiente daño por hoy… En otro momento, ¿no ves esto?- Honoka mostró el corte de su vientre. –Tengo que buscar… algo de comer…- Le dio la espalda y antes de marcharse le dijo: –Mi manera de ayudar no salió como quería. Siento haberte disparado. Nos… nos vemos…-

Su voz fue suave y lenta, tal vez el cansancio estaba de por medio pero no le tomó mucha importancia a sus palabras. Tsubasa también estaba exhausta y por eso dejó salir un largo y fuerte suspiro sacando todo el estrés acumulado. Echó un último vistazo al cuerpo de Erena y lo acomodó en una forma que no fuera tan mala, y fue hasta donde Maki y como no le vio intensiones de moverse tuvo que ser ella quien alzara en brazos a Hanayo. Se volvió hacia las chicas.

-Si les parece bien… regresemos.- Dijo temerosa, pero en respuesta las chicas comenzaron a movilizarse sin muchas ganas.

-Tenemos que irnos, Eli-chan.- Le dijo Kotori a Eli.

-No, yo… yo dije que esperaría…-

-Vamos, Eli.- Dijo Nico. –No podemos quedarnos aquí.-

Eli se llevó a Nozomi y Nico iba detrás de ella, Kotori se apoyó en Umi, ya se estaban alejando y faltaba alguien que no se movió, miraba a otra dirección.

-Nishikino, ¿no vienes?- Tsubasa se le quedó mirando. –Nishikino… si quieres que haga algo por ti…-

Maki negó.

-Quiero estar sola. Quiero hacer algo… yo sola.-

Y sin esperar alguna contestación, salió de ahí en un veloz movimiento.

.

.

Maki seguía de cerca los pasos de Honoka por las oscuras y desoladas calles de la noche. Tambaleante como un borracho se recargó en la pared para no perder el equilibrio a causa de la hemorragia en su vientre, Honoka buscaba a alguien con los ojos, a quien sea para hincarle los dientes. Tuvo que aventurarse más entre los locales.

Encontró a un sujeto que estaba por cerrar su tienda y de buenas a primeras se fue a por él. Bebiendo cada gota del cuerpo para sanar el suyo. Cuando recuperó al menos una cantidad de su fuerza para sostenerse y que su herida ya no le perjudicara tanto; dejó al hombre con la poca cantidad de sangre para que lograra sobrevivir.

Maki estuvo desde las sombras sin quitarle un ojo de encima, estuvo así hasta que se percató que su caminata la llevó de regreso a esa casa donde se refugiaba Honoka, la misma desde donde había escapado. Estaba de vuelta.

Vio entrar a Honoka por el portón.

.

Cuando Honoka entró, se encontró con el patio frontal de la casa abarrotado de individuos que desconocía por completo. Estaba confundida. ¿Qué hacía tanta gente ahí?

Ninguno tenía buena cara, ni siquiera de fingir alguna amigable; los ojos oscuros llenos de odio, muecas de desagrado total. Estaban furibundos pero extrañamente controlándose de no atacarle. Entonces entendió.

Eran vampiros.

Camino con pasos cautelosos pero decididos por el camino de entre todos esos vampiros. Contempló el lugar, la porquería que había cosechado, todos insultándole, riñéndole de lo que se iba morir. Eran tantas voces gritando al mismo tiempo.

Pero una voz en particular se alzó más que todas, autoritaria, silenciando por completo la multitud.

- _Silencio. La gran Kousaka Honoka ha decidido honrarnos con su presencia._ \- Dijo el chico de traje, sentado en el trono que una vez a ella le perteneció.

-Rod… Me lo imaginé, esto ya no tiene sentido…- Rodo los ojos molesta. –Esta es mi maldita casa. Saca toda esta basura de mi patio. Ya no tengo que ver con estos vampiros o tú, ya no soy la líder de nada. Fuera.-

- _Nadie se irá hasta no ve que pagues_.- Dijo teniendo puesta la vista en tres recipientes con un líquido oscuro; los guardó en una caja, y puso los ojos verdes en ella.

-¿Esa es la sangre que extrajo Erena?- Preguntó, pero fue ignorada a lo que cambió de humor. –No tengo nada que esconder. Si lo que quieren es enjuiciarme por mis pecados tan sanguinarios… pues adelante. Diviértanse.- Dijo esbozando una sonrisa socarrona.

Los vampiros se alzaron con gritos efusivos, emocionados. Uno de ellos arrojó un cajón de madera para subir en él a la ex líder y así todos le mirarían mejor con esa altura.

- _Honoka, progenitora de cientos de rostros iracundos. ¿Qué se siente que te odien tanto? Adelante, míralos.-_

El chico esperó a que Honoka girara su cabeza para ver a cada uno de ellos allí, sin embargo, la ex líder mantuvo los ojos fijos en los ojos verdes. No veía nada más que a él.

-¡ _Dije que los vieras! Son tuyos después de todo._ \- Se levantó del trono y se acercó a uno de ellos. _–¿La recuerdas? En los inicios fue una de los secuestrados para tu estúpido evento de brujitas. No quiso hacerlo pero al final la obligaste, convirtiéndola, y así que temiera a que tú fueras a por su familia. Y por tu culpa, ella misma terminó drenando a sus seres queridos…-_

Rod paseó sus pasos y se detuvo con otra persona.

- _O este hombre de aquí._ \- Indicó. – _Era un simple granjero que quería sacar a su hija adelante trabajando duro para conseguir dinero para los medicamentos. Lo obligaste a quemar el granero con su hija dentro…-_

Honoka echó una mirada vaga a quienes él mencionaba, y tuvo que darse vuelta cuando señaló a sus espaldas.

- _O esta mujer. Su novio tenía neumonía y tosió toda la noche. Te hartaste y la convertiste e hiciste que viera como despedazabas a su novio vivo.-_

-Sí, sí, sí. Mis pecados han sido terribles, claaaro.- Rodó los ojos por enésima ocasión. –Como si me importara. Ni tengo puta idea de quienes son. Ah, pero le enseñaron a muchos a temerme en la ciudad, y ese miedo me protegía y… a veces a ustedes, mis ex siervos.-

 _-¡Qué asqueroso egocentrismo te cargas! No hables de siervos que yo lo fui también, o eso decías, ¿y qué ganamos con eso? Nos diste un mal uso si esperabas que fuéramos herramientas que podías desechar sin remordimiento.-_

-¡Debes tener los huevos suficientes para alzarme la voz a mí de esa manera! Yo te convertí en todo lo que eres.- Alegó Honoka por el deliberado atrevimiento del muchacho.

- _Nos hiciste a todos aquí. Nos creaste a todos a tu imagen. Enojada, paranoica, sin piedad… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te molestaste en crearnos? ¿Solo para destrozar una escuela? ¿Destrozar una ciudad y sucumbirla en terror? ¿Tenías miedo de estar sola? ¿Es eso?-_ Tendió sus manos rogando respuestas. _–¿Querías crear algo tan vil y desagradable… como tú? Al final la razón no importa._ \- Se tomó un respiro para poder proseguir. – _Nos creaste. Nos abandonaste. ¡A cualquiera que se atrevió a defenderse; nos quitaste a todo lo que amábamos! Porque eso es lo que haces. Y por eso… debes pagar._ -

La ola de gritos de nuevo se levantó, le dieron la razón al chico celebrándose e hicieron retumbar los suelos con golpes ansiosos producidos por sus pies. El cajón donde estaba parada Honoka temblaba sintiendo las vibraciones.

-Me acusan de represalias injustas de matar a sus seres queridos. ¿Pero cómo puedo ser diferente de todo ustedes? Los fuertes pelean para decidir quién es más fuerte, y yo… ¡Yo soy fuerte!- Golpeó su pecho repetidas veces. –Sí. Lucho por Poder, igual que todos ustedes. Pero mi primer instinto es defenderme, igual que lo hacen ustedes. Sobrevivir la vida vampírica. Eso.-

 _-¿Eso es todo? ¿Es eso justo por solo defenderte ahora?_ \- El chico exhaló con fuerzas, negando con su cabeza lentamente. – _Escuchen. Ella estaba rodeada de personas increíbles, personas que la amaban pero su "instinto" Hizo que de alguna forma esas personas se volvieran contra ella. Se defendió. Destruyéndolas, torturándolas y humillándolas. Y aquí tenemos un claro ejemplo…_ -

Dijo, y levantó la mano señalando en la altura del muro; sobe este estaba Maki que de un salto aterrizó en la punta de la fuente rustica del centro.

Honoka abrió los ojos por la sorpresa de su presencia en el cuchitril de vampiros.

" _¿Me ha seguido?",_ pensó.

-Ella rompe nuestros corazones.- Dijo fuerte y claro para que todos prestaran atención a sus palabras. –Nos prohíbe encontrar el amor porque ella está jodidamente marchita. Nadie la quiere. ¡Yo los envidio a todos!- Señaló. –Ya se libraron de ella, pero no ha sido así para mí. Me torturó numerables veces. Se alimentó de mi carne. Estoy encadenada a ella, y literalmente lo estuve hace poco, y poca fue mi alegría al saber que de nuevo lo estoy y no sólo porque sea mi progenitora o porque la amé en el pasado; sino porque ahora es mi _verdadera_ Señora por atadura de sangre…-

Honoka alzó las cejas. De por sí de que ha venido a acusarla en frente de todos esos extraños, aquello último que ha menciona no supo cómo interpretarlo en su cabeza. Le dio vueltas pero el disturbio no le dejaba pensar, las voces taladraban en su cabeza con tanto coraje.

Maki está perturbada. Lo ve. Adolorida en todos los aspectos.

-Lo más sensato es que ella pudiera sufrir como todos hemos sufrido.- Dijo con toda la frialdad en su voz y en sus ojos amatistas.

- _Bueno, creo que todo hemos oído lo suficiente.-_ Dio Rod una palmada con sus manos. – _¿Han tomado ya una decisión?-_ Inquirió a su público y en respuesta los vampiros hicieron más ruido que antes, silbando y de más.

-¡YAAAA!- Gritó Honoka a todo pulmón cerrándole la boca a todos. Miró especialmente al chico. –Estoy tan decepcionada de ti, Rod. Utilizaste lo dicho de mi enamorada para acelerar más tu veneno. Así no debería trabajar un gran líder que sigue resentido, ¿o qué dicen ustedes?-

Rod mostró un gesto amargo e irónico.

 _-Por favor, si quieres la última palabra, adelante. Así podemos terminar con esto.-_

Honoka sonrió.

-Ahí estás, escandalizado por la pérdida de tu hermana, haciendo una rebelión contra mí cuando ya los he soltado con anterioridad.- Dio un brinco para bajar del cajón y se aproximó hasta el muchacho, diciéndole con cercanía. –Tal vez se me paso decir que criaturas pequeñas y lindas no salen bien conmigo. Tal vez lo que le pasó a ella fue tu culpa. Poniendo confianza donde no debías. Oh, qué importa ya. Pero voy a agradecer que esa pequeña extra me hiciera sentir algo. Creo que fue minúsculamente útil.- Indicó unos cuantos centímetros con sus dedos.

Se apartó del joven que echaba humo por las orejas y se giró en redondo para ver a los demás, apuntándoles.

-Y en cuanto a ustedes… ¡Sí! ¡Asesiné a sus seres amados!- Miró a la primera tipa que mencionó Rod. –Yo di orden a que los secuestraran y a más cosas.- Ahora señaló al ex granjero. –Liberé del sufrimiento a tu hija en esa apestosa pocilga. –Se volvió hacía la mujer. –Y te quité la carga pesada de tu virulento novio.-

Honoka aplaudió con energía dándose crédito por sus crímenes, realzando su soberbia.

-¡¿Y todo eso qué importa?! Cada uno de ustedes está aquí hoy porque yo deseé que así fuera.- Los señaló con el dedo hasta a Maki incluida. –Esta burla de juicio está sucediendo solamente gracias a mí. Y su inmortalidad es un obsequio… de mi parte.- Y agregó con voz distorsionada de sí. –Una deuda que nunca podrán pagar, una que por mucho supera mis supuestos crímenes.-

Honoka regresó para subirse en el cajón y verlos por encima, con la barbilla ligeramente echada atrás, arrogante.

-Yo no les debo… na-da~.- Dijo primeramente con un potente tono que fue descendiendo a su última palabra; en silabas con un canto bufón. –Así que adelante, asesínenme.- Extendió los brazos abiertamente. –Recibo la paz de la muerte como una liberación de este tedio. Moriré sufriendo y sólo será una probada de la agonía que les he causado a todos ustedes.-

Sonrió sin vergüenza alguna.

-La balanza permanece a mi favor.- He hizo un claro ejemplo balanceando sus manos; bajando una y subiendo otra. Y de nueva cuenta se bajó del cajón. –Y al final todos sabrán que yo gané.- Echó un vistazo a Rod. –¡Me recordaran a mí, Kousaka Honoka, su creador!- Después le gritó a todos. –¡El monstruo de sus pesadillas!- Y por último observó a Maki. –¡Tu primera vez!-

 _-¡Mátenla!-_

 _-¡Tienen los medios para hacerlo!-_

 _-¡Denle muerte a esa zorra inhumana!-_

 _-¡Asesina!-_

Los vampiros estaban más que ansiosos, desesperados, alzando y agitando sus puños al aire con agresividad clamando ver caer a lo que una vez veneraron como reina.

Honoka solo les observó pasando los ojos por unos instantes, seguía sin importarle aquello, luciendo tan inocente con un porte que no le correspondía y sus manos entrelazadas por detrás.

 _-La justicia para la ex reina, Kousaka Honoka…_ \- Se levantó Rod del trono y al pasar al lado de Honoka, rozó las palabras a su oído. – _Debería ser un destino… peor que la muerte.-_

Y ahora fue él quien puso sus pies sobre el cajón. Abriendo su traje para sacar algo que empuñó mostrando al aire.

 _-Increíblemente esta estaca está impregnada de magia negra, magia de la cual está prohibida por las brujas por los peligrosa y terrorífica que puede llegar a ser. Le causará una agonía interminable. Todo el dolor que hemos sentido a manos de esta mujer será mediocre a comparación a lo que sentirá.-_

De pronto, varios vampiros empujaron a Honoka entre ellos, de aquí a allá golpeándola con los puños, bates,, palos y con lo que tuvieran punzo cortante, hasta que cayó al suelo y todos la pisaron, le patearon hasta machacarla. La cantidad de vampiros era grande y ninguno se iría sin dejar su pequeña muestra de odio y desprecio.

Un humano ya habría muerto con tal brutal y salvaje ataque.

Una vez habiendo terminado con ella, rápidamente la tomaron de los flojos brazos y otros por las piernas cargándola sobre sus cabezas, y así llevarla hasta el líder.

Rod tenía la estaca en alto.

- _Esto es por los humanos que sufrieron en tu juego, por todos aquí, por mi hermana y también… por las personas que una vez fueron tus amigas…-_

Apuñaló con fuerza el pecho de Honoka y el grito no se hizo esperar. Su tono subía de volumen haciéndose más agudo y molesto para los tímpanos. Desgarrador como nunca antes. Sus gestos y sus retorcijones. Hasta que de un momento a otro todo eso cesó. Su cuerpo se paralizó, inmóvil con los ojos abiertos y cristalinos.

La dejaron allí tirada.

Todos los vampiros comenzaron a destrozar la vivienda, rompiendo todo a su paso y lanzando las cosas y muebles por las ventanas, terminando por prenderle fuego a cada habitación y sus patios quemando sus árboles.

Todos se fueron antes de que las llamas los alcanzaran.

Rod aun dentro del patio frontal contemplando la iluminación del fuego consumir la casa y los alrededores, sintió a alguien pararse a su lado.

Era Maki. Su expresión daba muy mal rollo.

-La reina está muerta.- Dijo. –Está muerta. Oh larga vida a la reina.- He hizo una reverencia. –¿Entonces eres mi nueva alteza?- Preguntó en medio de todo el fuego.

- _No_.- Contestó el muchacho con voz suave y queda. – _Usted ya es libre, señorita Nishikino. Como todos los somos de ahora en adelante._ \- Vio que Maki se alejó de él para irse a sentar con Honoka. – _Debemos salir. Pronto todo el lugar será consumido por el fuego hasta quedar solo cenizas de dolor.-_

Maki rió con nerviosismo.

-Tú vete y has de tu vida lo que te venga en gana. Yo me quedaré aquí. Me aseguraré de que se queme… conmigo.-

Dicho eso y ver que no tenía caso seguir insistiendo, el chico dio su último vistazo y brincó por encima del muro alejándose de la zona.

Maki sonrió de manera espeluznante.

-O… ¿no?-

Los ojos de Honoka se movieron un poco y quedaron clavados en esa extraña sonrisa.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

" _Lo siento..._ " :C


	16. Comportamiento inadecuado

Las caras largas, deprimentes y grises no habían cambiado en toda la noche, y unas parecían más muertas que otras en ese momento. Frente a ellas, dos huecos en la tierra; enseguida ya estaba un espacio ocupado desde hace mucho con su respectiva lapida a la cabeza, con su nombre grabado en ella.

Fue una de las primeras en llegar a ese sitio…

La ubicación era perfecta, pacífica y agradable, ningún otro humano irrumpiría sino los mismos pájaros dueños del lugar, con sus sonoros cantos mañaneros y sus alas izando el vuelo en el aire para posicionarse en las copas de los árboles y unos cuartos animales roedores escabulléndose entre los troncos viejos y madrigueras. Muy bella mañana cuando los rayos del sol atravesaban entrecortado entre las ramas y hojas para iluminar las tierras y vegetación con su brillo.

Muy bello.

Pero esa no era la atmosfera que cargaban las chicas vestidas de negro.

Dos cuerpos yacían en el suelo envueltos por completo con sábanas blancas. Cada uno junto a su agujero correspondiente donde serían sepultados.

Kotori y Nico miraban a las chicas alzar el primer cuerpo, el más pequeño. Lo depositaron con cuidado, y Umi se encargó de regresar los bultos de tierra húmeda y limpia con la pala, asegurándose de cubrirle bien.

Eli entró en el otro agujero para recibir el otro cuerpo con la ayuda de Tsubasa en la superficie, también bajándolo con cuidado. Eli la recostó, colocó su mano por última vez en la cabeza acariciando las sábanas sobre esta. Tras musitarle algo subió de nuevo a la superficie y fue ella misma en continuar con el entierro, imitando las mismas acciones de Umi.

Tsubasa retrocedió para pararse al lado de Nico y esta cambió de lugar para no tenerla cerca. Nico estaba enfadada con ella.

Una vez habiendo terminado con todo e inclusive de colocar las lapidas para ese nuevo par, continuaron de pie en silencio por varios minutos.

-¿Alguien quiere decir algunas palabras?- Tsubasa fue la primera en romper con el silencio y con eso se ganó un par de miradas feas.

-Me gustaría hablar.- Umi dio un paso al frente y respiró hondo. –Chicas, ustedes fueron muy valientes a pesar de las complicaciones que se interpusieron, no desistieron aun sabiendo de sus propias condiciones y siguieron adelante contribuyendo a la causa. No sé si sea correcto decir esto pero, ustedes ahora están descansando al fin. No más dolor. No más terror. No más preocupaciones… Descansen en paz, han hecho un gran trabajo, y a partir de ahora nosotras nos encargaremos del resto.- Sostuvo una reverencia por varios segundos y volvió sus pasos a su anterior sitio.

Nico fue la siguiente en hablar.

-Ah… Siendo yo una de las mayores no pude protegerles, porque me acobardo cuando la situación se presenta. Las admiro. Han ayudado más estas tontas…- Refirió a las presentes. –… de lo que yo he contribuido por ellas. Realmente espero que puedan reunirse en donde sea que estén, o que algún día… todas nos volvamos a reencontrar. No sé en qué forma pueda eso suceder…- Dijo y calló por un momento sin saber que más decir, resistiendo a que ninguna lágrima saliera de sus ojos. Retrocedió y regreso a su lugar.

Kotori no quiso hablar. Estaba tranquila, pero el nudo en su garganta ya se había formado como para no poder pronunciar algo con claridad. Se limitó a escuchar a las demás.

Eli se aclaró la garganta, sin cuidado y con tosquedad varias veces, y trató de poner en orden sus pensamientos.

-Lo lamento por ustedes y por nosotras.- Dijo con voz escueta. –Nozomi, lamento tanto no poder cumplir la promesa de irme contigo y pasar lo que quedaba de nuestras vidas, juntas… Pero por una parte es bueno, ya están fuera de este martirio que no parece tener fin, aunque creo que ya todo acabó, desafortunadamente tengo que aceptarlo por muy cruel que parezca, pero sí, todo acabó. Es así. Esperamos poder descansar nosotras también. Si es posible y no les es mucha molestia ya, por favor, cuídenos. Y por último… Nozomi, te amo.- Dio su reverencia por unos segundos y volteó a ver a Tsubasa. –¿Y tú? ¿Tienes pensado decir algo?- Le habló con aspereza.

-Eli, por favor, no es el momento.- Habló Umi.

Tsubasa asintió levemente y dio sus pasos al frente.

-Pero antes quita esos asquerosos ojos rojos, pareciera que quisieras devorarnos, demonio.

-¡Eli!

La rubia agarró por el hombro a Tsubasa y la obligó a arrodillarse con la cabeza pegada al suelo.

-¿Sabes qué?, quédate así. No levantes la cabeza hasta que yo te lo diga y no menciones nada, si vas a dar disculpas vacías hazlo en silencio porque no quiero escucharte.

-Deja de una vez esto, Eli, no puedes tratarla así.- Dijo Umi, haciendo atrás a la rubia del vampiro. –Tsubasa, no tienes que hacerlo, levántate.

-Estoy bien, Sonoda. Déjame estar un poco más así.- Respondió por lo bajo sin despegar la cabeza de la tierra, y el silencio se volvió a generar hasta que Eli no pidiera otra cosa.

Umi regresó junto al lado de Kotori y esta acercó su mano con la de ella para darle un apretón, y con la mirada le pidió que terminara con eso rápido. Podían seguir habiendo choques de emociones pero hacerle eso estaba de más.

-Ya fue suficiente, Eli, hay que tener respeto y no hacer estas cosas tan a la ligera.

Eli rodó los ojos fastidiada y le dijo a Tsubasa que ya podía levantarse. Después de unas cuantas despedidas más para las chicas y al lugar, tomarían el camino de regreso a sus casas. El auto de Kotori esperando fuera de ahí.

Antes de que Tsubasa entrara al auto, Nico se acercó lo suficiente al vampiro y le jaló la oreja para alejarla de la puerta, distanciándose así del auto. Eso desconcertó a Umi pero no le dio tanta importancia y terminó por subir en los asientos traseros.

Nico inclinó a Tsubasa sin soltar el apretón de oreja.

-Escucha, Tsubasa. Tienes este día para encontrar a la malcriada de Maki. Esa niña no se apareció en toda la noche y no vino a la despedida. Tengo que hablar con ella muy seriamente.- Le dijo, como si la estuviera regañando.

-Pero Yazawa, no sé dónde pueda estar… no dijo nada. ¿No crees que lo mejor es darle un poco más de espacio? Volvió actuar involuntariamente.-

Nico solo jaló con más fuerza la oreja del vampiro.

-Ouch! Ya, ya… La buscaré, ¿está bien? Lo haré.-

-Tienes el olfato de Umi, que ella te ayude.- Le soltó la oreja y Tsubasa atinó a sobarse el ardor. –Sabes que no puede estar sola, es una pésima idea.- Le dijo, y le dio un golpe con el puño en el hombro; el vampiro volvió a quejarse. –Y sí, estoy muy enojada contigo y con ella, pero aun así no podemos dejarla a su suerte. No está estable. Fui muy dura con ella… Debes estar devastada.-

-La traeré de vuelta. Sigo teniendo en cuenta lo de cuidarla y guiarla.- Mencionó, y Nico suavizó sus gestos.

-Última oportunidad, Tsubasa, solo tráela a salvo a casa. Es una tarea sencilla, no puedes arruinarlo.- Le dijo y volvió a regresar al auto.

Tsubasa se quedó un momento pensándolo. Se sentía fatigada; se pasó la mano por la cara para despertar su semblante adormilado, quería dormir un poco pero le sería imposible hasta no encontrar a la menor de la que hablaban. Pero también tenía cuentas pendientes con Honoka, los vampiros iniciales no podían descansar aun.

El sonido del claxon más allá la llamó de vuelta, y a toda prisa se dispuso a entrar en el coche y este se puso en marcha.

.

.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices de esto? Debe estarte gustando. Sé que lo sientes de alguna forma, pero yo… ah… No puedo parar porque se siente tan bien, no podría cansarme de hacerlo. Aah, ¡aahhh!-

El cuerpo de Honoka se sacudía en la cama tras cada envestida que se ejercía en su centro de manera agresiva sin tacto alguno de delicadeza, uno de sus tobillos estaba colocado en el hombro de Maki y esta se mordió el labio tras venirse por enésima vez.

-Ohh… Lo volví a hacer.- Dijo Maki con agites en su voz. Hizo a un lado la pierna de Honoka, dejándola con sus fluidos en ella. –Sería más placentero si pudieras mostrar tus expresiones.-

Se recostó a su lado y con un dedo recorrió desde el vientre plano y desnudo de Honoka hasta llegar a la mortífera estaca que se situaba en su pecho. Los ojos azules apenas y giraron unos cuantos centímetros para ver los oscuros orbes violetas de Maki.

-Sé lo que debes de estar pensando.- Dijo la pelirroja, imitando su voz. –"Maki no sabe hacerlo en la cama. Si tan solo no tuviera esta maldita estaca clavada en mí, le daría una vuela lección, le quebraría las piernas". ¿Algo así, tal vez?- Se rió y besó la frente de Honoka para pararse de la cama y entrar al cuarto de ducha.

Mientras el agua comenzó a caer de la regadera y Maki daba comienzo a lavarse, Honoka con esfuerzo movió sus ojos buscando algo, le ardían con el simple hecho de moverlos. Ahora estaba en un peligroso rol, y peor aún, incapaz de mover siquiera un dedo para defenderse o producir algún sonido desde su garganta, su voz para nada salía. Sin mencionar el intenso dolor interno y mental por el que pasaba.

Fue arrastrada por Maki hasta la segunda casa que conectaba de manera subterránea una vez que todo se consumió en fuego en la principal. La llevó a lo que sería el cuarto de castigos, el mismo. Le devolvió el favor de todo lo que le hizo sufrir y que mejor aún en el cautiverio donde nadie se enteraba de nada y tenía a su disposición cosas con qué lastimarla, estaba en las mismas. Estaba recibiendo una gran cantidad de agonía aunque no se reflejara en su frío rostro, todo a causa de la estaca, pero sí, realmente lo podía sentir todo…

-Tienes suerte, ¿sabes? He sido más suave contigo de lo que tú fuiste conmigo.- Habló desde el cuarto de baño. –Pero si estás inconforme con mi trato dulce podemos hacer exactamente los mismos juegos que gustas, ¿qué te parece? Verás que cuando te aplican tus mismas sucias tácticas se siente diez veces peor.-

Cuando terminó de lavarse especialmente la zona de su entrepierna, se secó y volvió a vestirse para salir a ver a Honoka en la misma posición en que la había dejado en la cama.

Sonrió satisfecha.

Fue hasta ella y enterró sus dedos entre los cabellos jengibres para tirar de ellos y sacarla de la habitación, arrastrándola bajó con ella por la escalera de metal para llegar al deplorable cuarto gris y sucio de juegos. La arrojó al centro y colocó las cadenas alrededor de las muñecas de Honoka para después suspenderla un poco en el aire gracias a la manivela.

-¿Qué hacemos primero?- Se preguntó Maki, volteando a ver las opciones de las armas que tenía sobre la mesa. –¿Debería lanzarte piedras con velocidad para agujerarte o batearte hasta hacer polvo tus huesos?- Volvió a ver a Honoka y esta no expresó nada por la moción, simplemente estaba colgada como un pedazo de carne picoteado.

Maki exhaló, era como si hablara sola. Definitivamente no era divertido si ese cuerpo no expresaba ni una señal de molestia u oposición por fuera.

-Dejaremos esto para más tarde, entonces. Saldré por ahí y vendré a darte otra dura probadita de mi "amor", no te vayas a ir~, ¿de acuerdo, _mi_ Señora?- Le guiñó sabiendo que no podía hacer tal cosa, burlándose por completo.

Salió por el pasillo subterráneo y ascendió por la escalera vertical para subir por la chamuscada puertilla oculta de lo que antes fue un hermoso pasto. Inhaló los restos en el aire que aún quedaban, varios hedores de lo que el fuego dejó y no pareció molestarle.

-Es hora de ponernos en marcha.-

.

.

-Santo cielo, el silencio en todo el camino fue horrible. Me daba la sensación de si respiraba, Ayase se convertiría en licántropo dentro del auto. Rayos…- Su agotador suspiró denotó todo lo que estuvo conteniendo en su interior. Tsubasa sin más remedio se tumbó bocabajo sobre el sillón largo, y Umi le siguió dejándose caer en el sofá individual.

-Menos mal que Eli-chan se fue en el asiento del copiloto, si se hubiese sentado atrás contigo no sabríamos cuánto aguantaría.- Dijo Kotori, antes de disponerse a ir a la cocina y buscar algo de beber.

-Nico está igual, la tiene contra ti, Tsubasa.- Habló Umi.

-Es obvio. Les había dicho que todo recaería en mí… Al menos espero que se les baje un poco la desdicha.- Contestó Tsubasa, se acomodó correctamente en el sillón abrazándose de unos de los cojines.

-Por cierto, lo vi, ¿qué quería cuando te apartó del auto?- Preguntó Umi y Tsubasa enarcó una ceja para después volver a recordar el pedido de la muchacha.

-Quiere que busque a Nishikino, en realidad tengo qué. Y, necesito tu ayuda, ¿me acompañarías a recorrer las calles?- Inquirió, y antes de que Umi pudiera contestar, la voz de Kotori se alzó de regreso junto a ellas, sorbió de su bebida y después les dijo:

-Por las prisas que tuvimos no hemos podido realizar lo que _tú_ necesitas, Tsubasa.- Dio un sorbo más a su bebida para dejar el vaso de lado. –Antes que nada debo colocarte la piedra para que tome el lugar de tu corazón, no podemos traerlas dando vueltas. Y esta vez no aceptaré un No por respuesta, estás obligada a obedecer.-

-¿Todavía con eso? Estoy bien, ya no hay necesidad, en serio.- Hundió su voz en el cojín que sostenía.

-¡Qué fue lo que dije!- Exclamó Kotori, sorprendiendo tanto al vampiro como al lobo y estos dieron un ligero brinco desde sus asientos. –Tus ojos se quedaran permanentes de esa forma, con ese rebuscado mirar… ¿Tengo que mencionar que efectivamente volviste a perder el control el día de ayer? Acepta la estúpida gema ahora que tengo las energías mágicas para efectuar el hechizo. Es más, nos pondremos manos a la obra ya.-

-¿Ya? Pero tengo que salir a buscar a Nishikino. Es más importante que…-

-¡Ya!- Exclamó de nuevo. –Descúbrete el pecho y recuéstate allí, bocarriba.- Le instó y Tsubasa acató de inmediato ante la exigencia del tono de la chica; misma con la que se dirigió al lobo. –Y tú, Umi-chan, trae las gemas, el grimorio de la cubierta gris y alguna chuchilla.- Umi se levantó casi tropezando pero al recordar instantáneamente algo, se detuvo en seco.

-Pero las gemas yo no las tengo…- Dijo, volteando a verlas. –Anoche las llevaba conmigo, sí, pero… las perdí. Debieron caerse de mí cuando me transformé.-

-¡Umi-chan! ¿Cómo pudiste ser torpe con ese detalle?- Se acercó para sacudirla por los hombros. –Con ellas podíamos tener un poco de control racional en Tsubasa.-

-Uhm, yo las tomé cuando Sonoda se transformó. Están… en una caja chica sobre el tocador de mi habitación, arriba.- Dijo Tsubasa, desganada de no poder guardárselo para sí. Kotori apresuró a Umi a que fuera por todo.

-No va a dolerte como para que las tengas ocultas, fuiste tú quien pidió en primer lugar que las buscáramos y las implantáramos en ti, ¿qué no?- Le dijo Kotori y Tsubasa se limitó a resoplar dejando cerrar sus ojos. –Será rápido. Cuando termine podrás irte con Umi-chan a donde quieras.-

Umi regresó con lo que Kotori pidió: una cuchilla que por el momento dejó de lado, el grimorio donde leería el hechizo y una de las piedras esmeraldas que habían sacado de la cueva para repuesto. También, trajo consigo los pocos pedazos rotos que quedaron de la primera piedra de escarlata de Tsubasa, las había recogido minuciosamente después para guardarlas, teniendo en mente que tal vez podrían servir.

Kotori procedió a envolver entre sus manos la piedra esmeralda y los pedazos rotos, juntos, y con ello comenzó a recitar en voz baja lo que leía del grimorio.

-¿Qué le hace?- Inquirió Tsubasa, abriendo uno de sus ojos. Se observaba en el hueco de las manos de Kotori como salía una luz muy tenue, entre rojizo y amarillo.

-Tiene que encantar las gemas mágicamente, no puede solo introducirla en ti y ya está. Sería igual de vacío, ¿no crees?- Le contestó Umi. –Podría decirse que, está haciendo lo mismo que Mattew hizo para ayudarte, ya sabes, trasladar lo que queda de tus profundas memorias y emociones de la vieja a la nueva.-

-Vaya, qué consideradas.- Masculló sin muchos ánimos.

-Bueno, eso debería mantenerte mejor para que ya no explotes en ira. Y hay un agregado más, le pedí a Kotori que yo pudiera tener un poco de control sobre tus acciones.-

-¡Espera un momento! ¡Eso no!- Tsubasa alegó, irguiéndose del sillón y Umi le reprendió volviendo a acostarla. –¡Me estarían poniendo limitaciones así! Sería casi como un vínculo Señorial forzado… ¿Sabes que yo no pienso limitarme aun sabiendo eso, no?-

-En realidad se trata de un vínculo entre tú y yo. Y, Kotori está de acuerdo en hacerlo así.-

-¡Minami! Oye, no puedes vincular a un vampiro con un lobo, eso es demasiado peligroso, ¿quieres que Sonoda sienta lo que yo cuando me hieran? ¡Eso es una locura! Nuestras formas de regenerar y sentir son distintas.- Alzó la voz pero Kotori le ignoró y continuó con su encantamiento.

-Míralo de esta forma: así sabremos quién de las dos está en problemas.- Dijo Umi a secas, y retuvo a Tsubasa de las muñecas echándolas por encima de su cabeza, Kotori se sentó sobre las piernas, y en sus manos ya tenía lista la cuchilla y la piedra de repuesto.

-Alto. ¡Alto! De esta forma es más complicado, ¡entiendan!- Se retorció y Umi la sometió con más fuerzas. La afilada cuchilla tocó la piel desnuda de su pecho. –Estas siendo muy brusca. ¡Me está doliendo!-

-Deja de llorar Tsubasa, abrirte un pequeño agujero en tu pecho no es nada comparado con todo lo que le has hecho pasar a tu cuerpo entero. No seas simple.- Kotori con cuidado levantó la capa de carne cortada y siguió picando más para poder introducir su mano con la gema.

-Voy a morir… ahora si estoy muriendo…-

-Tsubasa, te estás tomando esto como un juego, ¿o qué? Si no te quedas quieta es obvio que dolerá más. Deja que Kotori termine con su trabajo.-

Kotori mantuvo su mano en el interior del pecho, cerca de donde se suponía debía estar un corazón, al cabo de los segundos, logró sentir que sus dedos eran comprimidos lentamente por algo pegajoso. Los músculos y nervios estaban envolviendo la gema como parte del cuerpo; Kotori retiró los dedos antes de que fueran fusionados con aquella cosa que se formaba dentro del vampiro. La bruja se limitó a fruncir el ceño y quedar observando lo surrealista y viscoso que todo se veía hasta que por último bajó la capa de carne y esta se volvió a curar sellando el pecho.

-Egh, ah, tengo que lavarme…- Se levantó recogiendo sus cosas y salió de la sala.

-¿Lo ves? Rápido y sencillo.- Umi le dejó someter y se volvió a tumbar en el sofá. –¿Y cómo te sientes ahora que tienes _eso_ dentro de ti?-

-No siento nada.- Dijo Tsubasa, tocándose el área del pecho. –Es lo mismo.-

-¿Qué? Sin juegos, habla en serio.-

-Sonoda, te estoy diciendo que no siento nada diferente.- Dijo y habló por lo más bajo. –¿Y sin o funcionó? Dejamos pasar mucho tiempo para esto.-

-Pues… no tengo idea.- Dijo con indiferencia encogiéndose de hombros y se levantó del sillón para salir de ahí. –Tsubasa, ¿no vienes? Querías ir a buscar a Maki, ¿no? Vamos, levanta.-

Tsubasa se cubrió el torso con su ropa que alisó, se puso unas gafas oscuras y salió junto con Umi.

.

.

Caminaron por horas, yendo de un lugar a otro entre las calles del centro de la ciudad, buscando y moviéndose entre la muchedumbre. Había un ligero hedor en el aire que podía pertenecer a Maki pero Umi no podía estar segura del todo, pues con tantos olores era difícil confirmarlo, era como si ese hedor en específico desapareciera de repente y luego volviera a presentarse con más intensidad en algunos puntos distantes, pero al dirigirse al tentativo lugar el rastro se desvanecía.

-Es inútil. Es como si estuviera en todas partes y a la vez no. Debió pasar por aquí por eso su esencia se quedó, no creo que esté oculta por ningún lado.- Habló Umi, colocándose debajo de la sombra de un árbol, echándose aire con sus manos.

-Y yo no puedo sentir su presencia en base a su Poder.- Contestó Tsubasa, sin quitar la vista a los transeúntes a lo lejos.

-Es que, es como si hiciera muchos caminos.- Señaló Umi con su mano alzada algunas de las esquinas y avenidas. –Pasó tantas veces que dejó desperdigada su _peste_ , además, hay varios vampiros camuflados, son obvios con sus ropas gruesas pero lo que quiero decir es que, me han saturado el olfato por la peste, ¿me doy a entender?- Suspiró de mera resignación.

-Lo entiendo. Se nos hará tarde aquí y Yazawa solo me dio este día para encontrarla.- Resopló con fuerza, como si perdiera la paciencia y lo denotaba tronándose los dedos, cosa que Umi advirtió.

-Tomemos un descanso.- La tomó por el hombro y el vampiro regresó su atención en la chica. –El sol está ardiendo más que otros días y eso parece irritarte. ¿No quieres que te traiga algo?-

-No quiero nada. Lo único que quiero es buscar a esa niña y que esté a salvo.-

-Parece que la piedra está surtiendo efecto.- Le dijo, dándole suaves toques en el pecho. Sonrió, y Tsubasa solo torció su mueca ante la insinuación.

-Me voy a poner de mal humor si no dejas de molestarme. Tuve suficiente humillación por parte de Ayase. No me piques.- Le advirtió, y Umi le dio una sonrisa lobuna y de nueva cuenta le dio los toques. Tsubasa asomó los colmillos en un intento en vano por intimidarla.

-Oh, tu celular está sonando.- Le dijo Umi sin borra su sonrisa, y Tsubasa esculcó sus ropas para ver en la pantalla del móvil un número que desconocía, sin rodeos levantó la llamada.

- _Desde hace rato las tengo en la mira. Sé que me están buscando. Pero escucha y guarda silencio, Tsubasa, o Umi se dará cuenta_.-

"Nishikino", habló mentalmente y le dio un fugaz vistazo a Umi con una interrogante en la cara de saber quién podría ser.

 _-Voltea discretamente, vas a ver un camión de descargas bajando su mercancía en la tienda y al otro lado de la calle estoy yo.-_

Tsubasa se movió un poco dándose la vuelta apartada de Umi y simulando dolor en su cuello, ladeó un poco la cabeza y de reojo alcanzó a divisar a Maki hablando desde un teléfono público. Se dio media vuelta para volver a mirar a Umi.

 _-Tengo algo que podría interesarte. Pero solo tú puedes venir a verlo conmigo, no quiero a Umi cerca, has que se pierda o algo. Te estaré esperando en el kiosco del parque.-_

Maki colgó la llamada y cuando Tsubasa quiso volver a verla, la chica ya no estaba.

-No dijiste ni "pío", ¿quién era?- Preguntó y a Tsubasa no le quedó de otra que mentir si quería ir tras Maki.

Exhaló para hacerlo ver más natural.

-Era Minami. Te quiere de vuelta en casa porque Ayase llegó y no sabe qué hacer con ella allí. Quiere que la acompañes.-

-¿Eli? Se supone que la dejamos con Nico, ellas dos estarían ocupadas.-

-Ah pues, no lo sé, de todas maneras, regresa por la seguridad de Minami. No te preocupes, yo continuaré buscando a Nishikino.-

Umi se despidió y se fue a grandes zancadas camino a la mansión.

-Lo siento, Sonoda…- Musitó y emprendió por otro camino opuesto.

.

Cuando logró llegar al lugar citado, podía notar lo viviente que lucían los alrededores; las familias pasando el rato en las bancas, parejas tomándose fotografías, era un parque normal con un ambiente sano, como si nunca las personas hubieran sido atemorizadas por los vampiros hacía meses atrás. Apenas se lo creía. Parece que todo en los humanos se estaba levantando poco a poco.

En el centro estaba el kiosco y pudo ver a la chica en él, recargada en los barandales de madera, dándole la espalda. Fue hasta ella y alargó la mano para que diera vuelta; Maki inclinó su cabeza de lado y sonrió al ver con más cercanía los ojos esmeraldas ocultos por las gafas.

-Te deshiciste de Umi. Eso es muy bueno.- Fue lo primero que le dijo y Tsubasa torció su gesto cuando una de las manos de Maki le acarició la quijada. El tacto no era desagradable pero tampoco se lo esperó.

-Nishikino, tenemos que volver. Tu amiga quiere estar contigo, le preocupas.-

-¿A cuál amiga?- Inquirió, subiendo los dedos hasta las gafas; las retiró y Tsubasa atinó a cerrar los ojos. –¿Sigo teniendo amigas después de lo que hice?-

-Por supuesto, a pesar de que pasó… aun las tienes.- Contestó, teniendo cerrados los ojos. –Especialmente a Yazawa, ella quiere conversar contigo.-

-Abre tus ojos y dímelo correctamente.- Acortó el espacio entre sus rostros y Tsubasa abrió los ojos cuando sintió el Poder hostil de la menor, incitándole. Sus ojos se encontraron cazadores, furibundos por igual y entonces la apartó de un empujón para no dejarse envolver por ella.

-Yazawa te quiere de vuelta. Te voy a ella con ella te guste o no. Faltaste a la despedida de tus amigas, y eso ya es una falta de respeto sin mencionar que no se te da el comportamiento rebelde o desafiante contra mí, porque sabes bien de lo que puedo ser capaz si me sigues probando. No seré amable.-

-¿Vas a golpearme en público? ¿En un lugar tan pacifico?- Hizo el ademán y Tsubasa gruñó. –Nico no importa ahora, lo que realmente importa es que tengo algo que nos fascina a las dos y voy a llevarte a ello, tengo algo a mi disposición que no me desagradaría compartir contigo.-

-Entonces déjate de tanto rollo y dime que rayos es.-

-Será mejor cuando lo veas.-

.

.

-Esto… no puede ser…- Tsubasa soltó las palabras apenas audibles, con un timbre tambaleante en ellas; cuando entró junto a Maki al dichoso cuarto de juegos y lo primero que su vista atrapó fue nada más y nada menos que a Honoka suspendida por las cadenas en sus muñecas.

Se acercó con cautela, estructurándola de pies a cabeza y abrió más los ojos cuando reparó no solo lo grave que estaba su cuerpo sino la estaca clavada en ella.

-¡¿Qué diablos significa esto?!- Se volvió a la menor que se limitó a verle con desdén. –Está horriblemente golpeada y no se mueve, pero…- Volteó a ver a Honoka y levantó su barbilla, deslizó las yemas de los dedos de la mano libre por el costado de las costillas. –…no está disecada.- Por esta ocasión, los ojos de Honoka no se movieron, se mantuvieron entrecerrados, soñolientos en un punto fijo. –¿Tú le hiciste esto?- Inquirió con severidad y Maki sostuvo la misma expresión indiferente.

-Yo no le hice esto. Ella sola se lo buscó. Ya te dije una parte de lo que pasó camino aquí, ¿no?-

-¡Déjate de estupideces!- Le gritó y Maki puso mala cara.

-¡¿Por qué mierda te alteras tanto, Tsubasa?!- Le contestó de la misma forma y alargó las manos para agarrarla por el cuello de su ropa. –Honoka está teniendo el mejor castigo de su vida. ¡Acaso olvidaste lo perra que ha sido! Es aquí donde ella me tuvo cautiva; en esta apestosa habitación, golpeándome y abusando de mí cuantas veces se le antojó, ¡lo viste todo en mi mente, por un demonio! Y, mira esto…-

Maki agarró un bate de madera que tenía allí preparado y lo blandió con fuerza empezando a golpear a Honoka, sus piernas, sus caderas, sus costados. El bate crujió y se rompió desde la empuñadura, y la parte restante giró por los suelos por la fuerza aplicada.

-Con la estaca no muestra signos de dolor por fuera. Está agonizando pero en su interior; en el fondo de su desagradable ser. La estaca está maldecida por magia negra y el que fue antes mano derecha de Honoka debió de adquirirla de las manos de Anju. La apalearon entre todos. Fue un espectáculo muy interesante de ver, cuánto la odiaban. Tuve la oportunidad de cogérmela toda la noche sin que se opusiera, le desgarré la piel, me alimenté de su carne como le gusta, y todo eso fue gracias a ti, Tsubasa.-

Los ojos quedaron fijos en Tsubasa, serenos; habló sin perturbación en sus palabras pareciendo disfrutar cada detalle que mencionaba. Tsubasa al contrario sintió una oleada de calor verberar en su cuerpo, una rabia potente entre mezclada de tenebrosidad, pero entonces entendió y vio a través de la chica.

-¿Apagaste el temor en ti? Con eso quieres decir que te ayude para que tuvieras el valor de hacerle esto.- Dijo con apego tentativo en su voz. –Eso fue para que olvidaras las secuelas psicológicas que te dejó.-

-Me habías dicho que era posible de olvidar, sí, que apagara ese terror, es verdad. Pero terminé apagando más de un switch, me lleve también mi humanidad.- Agarró la mano de Tsubasa y la atrajo a uno de sus senos. –Incluso tú puedes tocarme. Puedo tocar a Honoka. No no podía soportar y ahora es como si nada, porque ya no importa. Es increíble, fue como quitarse una pesada mochila de la espalda que estuvo siempre llena de rocas.-

Tsubasa retiró su mano de con la menor y la miró con horror.

-Nishikino, ¿te das cuenta que te estás convirtiendo en ella? No puedes. Simplemente no. No voy a dejarte.-

-Si haces lo mismo con ella me comprenderías.- Dijo queda, y agarró uno de los látigos de cuero. –Este era su favorito.- Lo puso entre las manos de Tsubasa y la volteó delante de Honoka. –Hazlo un par de veces y verás que no es tan malo como parece.- Le dijo en el oído. –Lo disfrutaras.-

¿Qué podía hacer? Es verdad, Honoka no es inocente y tampoco lo eran ellas pero no podía satisfacer la venganza de Maki de ese modo. La chica estaba nublada, no pensaba con claridad y solo lo hacía porque Honoka ni siquiera movía un músculo. Ahora se debatía en sí hacerlo o no. Eso impacientó a Maki que rechinó los dientes y le arrebató el látigo para efectuar el castigo ella.

El primer latigazo fue ensordecedor cortando el aire y estremeció cada fibra en Tsubasa, el segundo la dejó estática en su lugar, con el tercero reparó las lágrimas silenciosas que resbalaban desde los ojos de Honoka y no importando eso, Maki siguió su curso. El sonido se quedó una y otra vez repitiéndose en los tímpanos del vampiro hasta el punto de sentir escalofríos recorrerle la espalda, se le volvió la carne de gallina y su pecho subía y bajaba por la respiración acelerada, y no volvió a moverse por unos minutos dejando que la chica siguiera con los azotes a carne viva.

"Ayuda".

Es lo que pensó Tsubasa cuando agachó la cabeza para no mirar tanto.

"Ayuda…"

Pero la voz en su cabeza no le pertenecía a ella.

"¡Ayuda!"

Fue allí cuando decidió levantar su mirada de nuevo para con Honoka. Tsubasa inconscientemente tuvo acceso a la mente de ella, y que horror cuando quiso profundizar más para poder escucharla.

Gritos. Muchos gritos y no solo los de ella, estaba en sincronía con más como si de una multitud se tratara; voces desgarradoras, torturadas y lamentosas que la rodeaban cuan furia se temía. Pudo vislumbrar la figura de Honoka arder en una clase de hoguera con llamas que no parecían tener fin, y si Tsubasa estuvo antes como antorcha humana, eso no se comparaba; no obstante, el dolor era tan vivo, lo agobiante de la desesperación, el rencor; lo ardiente y sofocante que fue hasta para ella misma tan solo con verlo. Fue una sensación desconocida. La agonía interminable y el odio de todos le estaban destrozando el alma, que luchaba por no desaparecer. ¿Así era su infierno personal o el diseñado por la magia negra de su estaca?

Se echó atrás despejando su mente con brutalidad, y advirtió su propio sudor humedecerla.

-Está sufriendo…- Musitó inaudible.

Maki ya estaba exhausta, se le notaba, y de pronto volvió a entregarle el látigo a Tsubasa, diciéndole:

-Hazlo.- Directa como una orden, con voz ronca por la resequedad que se generó en su garganta. –Que sea de la misma forma que yo lo hice.- Sentenció.

La observó por un momento con incredulidad, y con un movimiento fugaz lanzó a Maki hasta el rincón de la habitación, lo suficiente para tener el tiempo e ir a girar la manivela de la pared y bajar a Honoka.

Tsubasa le dio varias vueltas a la manivela y el cuerpo de Honoka cayó de estocada contra el suelo, y cuando se acercó para quitarle las cadenas, Maki se abalanzó contra ella.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, idiota?!- La agarró por el cuello, sacudiéndola, y Tsubasa atinó en sujetar sus muñecas para quitársela de encima. –¡Apenas se puede creer que la estés salvando! ¿Qué mierda pasa contigo?-

-Yo me ocuparé de Honoka pero será a mi manera. ¡Soy la única responsable después de todo! No voy a dejar que tú te corrompas haciendo esta clase de barbaridades. Y voy a quitarle la…-

-¡Cállate!- Le silenció exasperada. –Imbécil, si le quitas la estaca volverá a hablar y por el maldito vínculo Señorial me ordenará matar. ¡No quiero estar bajo su mandato!-

-Nishikino, aguanta, ¿ella puede escucharnos en ese estado, no?- Preguntó tentativa, echando un vistazo a los ojos azules y estos parecieron reaccionar. Maki continuó sacudiéndola.

-¡Dije que te callaras! Yo no puedo estar haciendo los mandados sucios de ella y mientras tenga esa estaca en el pecho se mantendrá en silencio y no causará desorden.-

-¡Cállate tú! Lo estás arruinando.-

Maki alzó el puño al aire y lo proyectó contra la barbilla de Tsubasa y esta volvió a empujar a la pelirroja y rápidamente se regresó a con Honoka para quitarle las cadenas de las muñecas lo antes posible.

-¡Dije que no!- Gritó, y con el pedazo roto del bate logró enterrarlo en la parte baja de la espada en Tsubasa, pero eso no le impidió dejar de moverse. –¡Voy a atravesarte si no la dejas!- Amenazó empujando más el bate contra la piel.

Tsubasa terminó de quitar las cadenas y cuando se disponía a alzar el cuerpo inerte de Honoka, la punta del trozo del bate salió por su abdomen.

Gimió por la punzada y tras escupir la sangre que se acumuló en su boca, volvió contra Maki, acorralándola en la pared como una bestia. Le brillaron las iris de los ojos de un intenso rojo y los colmillos se alargaron, filosos y listos para morder, pero Maki no se inmutó con ella.

-Rápido. Hazlo también.- Dijo con voz tenue pero con apego desafiante. –Puedes hacerlo aquí.- Le indicó haciendo a un lado su cabello para exponer el lateral de su cuello. –Te dejaré masticar si quieres.- Llevó la mano hasta la nuca de Tsubasa y la atrajo más para sí. La respiración caliente que chocó en su costado del cuello le dio la señal de que mordería, y más aún cuando sintió la lengua húmeda buscando el punto donde la vena palpitaba frenéticamente. Propinó unos cuantos chupetones lascivos; sintiendo el roce del filo de los colmillos.

Y después de eso, un crujiente y sonoro sonido hizo que la visión de Maki se volviera negra. El cuello de la chica se torció sin sostén alguno y Tsubasa la envolvió con sus brazos con cuidado para para que no se desplomara de golpe.

La sentó con cabeza completamente agachada.

-No juegues conmigo, Nishikino. Contigo no caeré.- Suspiró, calmando su semblante. –Disculpa pero esto te mantendrá quieta por un rato.

Con esas palabras, se dispuso a hurgar en el lugar algún tipo de trapo o ropa que pudiera cubrir el cuerpo de Honoka. Mientras lo hacía se preguntaba: ¿por qué salvarla?, no lo sabía realmente, inconscientemente se colocó la mano en el pecho creyendo que sería por _eso_ , pero no, y entonces reparó el trozo del bate que seguía atravesándole más abajo. Umi debió recibir unos buenos torzones, pensó. Olvidó cuidarse, pues ahora Umi podía sentir lo que ella. Se quitó el bate tratando de no infringir mucho daño.

-Esto es un maldito martirio…- Se dijo y continuó revisando. Cuando encontró lo que deseaba vistió al vampiro y le alzó para resguardarla en sus brazos. Le dio la última vista a Maki. –Quédate quietecita, vendré por ti para llevarte con Yazawa una vez que hable con Honoka.-

Y salió a la superficie dejando atrás a Maki inconsciente.

.

.

-Uggh… Tsubasa… ¡De haber sabido que se sentía como si me desgarraran todo por dentro no estaría de acuerdo!- Se quejó con completa molestia sosteniéndose parte del abdomen, presionando la herida que pronto se regeneraba por su cuenta.

Kotori le ayudó a levantarse del suelo donde había caído por la impresión del dolor; Umi volvió a rezongar.

-¡Cuando la vea le golpearé por mentirme!- Volvió a doblar medio cuerpo, gruñiendo.

-Tú te echaste a correr, si yo les hubiese llamado sería principalmente a ti; también tienes celular.- Dijo Kotori, observando a la chica como se limpiaba la sangre y constantemente se revisaba la herida.

-¡Me dijo que Eli estaba aquí! No podía dejarte sola con un lobo…-

-Ah pero mira, ahora estamos solas.- Dijo con insinuante ironía y Umi se limitó a curvar una ceja y sonreírle de manera retorcida.

-Cierto, solas… y este lobo podría comerte.- Abrió en grande la boca para hacer chocar sus dientes entre sí, produciendo el tintineante sonido. –Cada parte de ti.- Alcanzó su antebrazo para dar una mordida suave en ella. Volvió a sentir dolor cuando Kotori de un golpe atacó su herida.

-Compórtate, Umi-chan. No hagas esas cosas.- Le reprimió, y una cara triste recibió de ella; se sobó el abdomen. –Eso no te va a funcionar en mí.- Dijo inaudible y su timbre de voz volvió a recuperarse. –Si quieres puedes llamar a Tsubasa para que regrese y deje de estar perdiendo el tiempo.-

-Olvídalo, voy a salir otra vez y la rastrearé para ver en dónde se metió antes de que algún dolor de ella me impida moverme. Más le vales estar buscando a Maki.-

-Te acompañaré esta vez.- Dijo Kotori con firmeza y Umi asintió en respuesta.

.

.

Tsubasa caminaba de un lado a otro mordiéndose las uñas de sus pulgares, con los ojos puestos en Honoka que yacía sobre césped de un patio de una casa cualquiera no muy lejos de donde había dejado a Maki. Se aseguró de que los dueños no estuvieran para esconderse ahí por un rato. Había estado intentando sacar con sus propias manos la estaca de Honoka, para su sorpresa no se podía sacar con facilidad, era de alguna forma como si le quemaran las manos y le recorriera una dolorosa electricidad, del mismo modo que sufría Honoka.

Tsubasa se restregó la mano por toda la cara y volvió a hincarse para continuar con sus intentos.

-Vamos, Honoka, te quiero hacer un favor y no estás cooperando. Aprovecha la oferta, maldita sea.- Envolvió la estaca con sus manos y empezó a tirar. Tenía que utilizar sus fuerzas, de cierto modo hasta el cuerpo de Honoka se elevaba de la misma. Gruñó. –¡Honoka…!- Puso el pie en el pecho y de nuevo tiró, parecía estar resultando pues los gestos se manifestaban en el rostro congelado.

La estaca de poco a poco estaba saliendo pero de la nada se prendió en fuego, quemando las manos de Tsubasa hasta llegarle más arriba de las muñecas.

-¡Lo que faltaba!- Pero no desistió, y la estaca logró salir por completo de la carne enterrada; la arrojó y de la misma forma que se prendió se apagó deshaciendo su madera.

Tsubasa ventiló sus manos y observó a la chica.

-¿Puedes moverte?- Preguntó, pero la reacción venía con retraso o no estaba estable del todo. –Al menos sé que puedes oírme claramente.-

-¡Aaahh!- Gritó y reincorporó violentamente, sorprendiendo a Tsubasa.

-¿Honoka?-

-Me… ¿Cómo se… atrevió?...- Logró articular con dureza y forzada voz. –Voy a… matarla…- Dijo llena de rabia, mirando el agujero en su pecho, los dedos le temblaban lentamente así como su respiración se entrecortaba. –Voy a… Mierda ¿cómo yo podría…?-

Tsubasa serenó sus gestos cuando Honoka empezó a sollozar, abrazándose a sí, tratando de calmar su vulnerable estado emocional del que acaba de librarse.

-¿Ahora entiendes cómo se sienten todos?- le dijo, y Honoka continuó con su llanto. –Tienes suerte de que no duraras más tiempo con eso. Es una tortura que te hace pasar como si fuera eterno. Tortura que de todas maneras te merecías.-

-Entonces sí me lo merezco ¿por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué me ayudas? No estás haciendo una buena acción, no obtienes redención con algo así, estás soltando un alma condenada como la tuya. No piensas, Tsubasa, no piensas las cosas…-

-Quiero arreglar las cosas contigo, es por eso que lo hice. Dejarme de tonterías y ponerte en tu lugar. Ya hicimos demasiado daño a quienes nos rodeaban, y si quieres continuar así por el resto de tu vida no te lo voy a permitir. Te voy a poner un alto y esta vez hablo en serio.-

-No sabes lo que dices…- Dijo escueta, limpiándose la humedad de sus ojos. –Me creaste para hacer daño. Ese es el único fin que tiene un vampiro para seguir viviendo.-

-No lo es. Disipa el rencor y verás que hay otras maneras de lograr salir adelante. El infierno puede esperar un poco más Podríamos volver a empezar y esta vez estaré ahí para llevarte de la mano.-

-¿Qué quieres decir, Tsubasa?- Le dijo con desprecio. –¿Qué podemos ser amigas, reír y cantar con alegría? ¿Qué pueden volver a confiar en mí después de todas las desgracias que he provocado? Esto no es un maravilloso cuento de hadas y mucho menos sabrás con qué novedad te pueda salir un vampiro, específicamente yo. ¡Todos me odian!- Se sacudió con detonante rabieta. –Pero nadie se ha detenido para saber qué es lo que siento, cómo es que sigo avanzando en un sendero de sangre. Ya a nadie le importo…-

-Te estoy escuchando ahora. Me importas ahora.- Dijo Tsubasa, tendiendo su mano, y eso molestó a Honoka, haciéndole creer que está tomando sus palabras a la ligera.

De un manotazo la apartó y cuando estuvo con mejor compostura, respiró hondo para después liberar las últimas sensaciones que seguían en su cuerpo; ya quitándose los nervios volvió a encarar a Tsubasa.

-¿No sabes lo culpable que me siento? Ya me cansé de reprimirlo.- Habló con más tranquilidad y eso atrajo la atención de Tsubasa. –Si doy un vistazo atrás y me quedo mirando todos los horrores que logré, querré hacerlo de nuevo, porque no es cuestión de que me digas "detente", yo ya no puedo parar…-

-Todo terminó.- Anunció en voz baja. –¿Por qué no puedes verlo?- Se expresó lastimera. –Ven conmigo. Como inmortales que somos tenemos cantidad de tiempo, tanta como queramos para limpiar nuestras manos, para emendar nuestras malas decisiones y para expiar nuestros pecados ayudando a quienes lo necesiten. Ya te has desahogado lastimando a muchos, ya olvida eso y abraza la nueva vida que podemos emprender, juntas. Es inevitable, lo sé; somos cazadoras después de todo. Pero para todo hay una salida.-

-La eternidad… eso me asusta… Todo respecto a esto me asusta y en ocasiones pienso que simplemente quiero echarme a dormir y no volver a despertar jamás… Pero también tengo miedo a morir. He estado cerca de la muerte y he sabido como es la sensación de estar en el infierno, ya no sé qué sea mejor, si vivir o morir…-

Tras sus palabras, Tsubasa oyó los latidos del corazón de Honoka, y el discurrir de la sangre en las venas de la chica. Qué increíbles sentidos, pensó, agradeciendo por primera vez en la vida poseer las habilidades de vampiro y así poder saber cómo una persona decía la verdad o era capaz de mentir. Y, esta vez, Honoka no mentía.

-Por favor, confía en mí.- le murmuró Tsubasa, volviendo a extender la mano delante de ella. –Sé que estás enojada, sé que me odias, pero intenta darme una oportunidad más, y dátela también a ti.-

-¿Quieres quedar bien con las demás, ganándome de esta manera?- Le preguntó con una mueca afligida. –Estás siendo muy blanda conmigo…-

-Es porque ya no quiero seguir hiriéndote. Y, tengo corazón nuevo.- Golpeó con suavidad su propio pecho. –Claro que no es un órgano real, pero lo tengo. ¿Entonces qué dices?- La mano de Tsubasa estaba a la espera de recibir la de Honoka y esta se limitó a observar en silencio los ojos carmín de la chica; sombríos pero joviales, calculadores y atentos, no supo cómo interpretar su mirada si expresaba muchas cosas. No sabía si creer.

Tsubasa siguió así, a la espera del apretón de manos. Entonces Honoka decidió y con voz clara le dijo:

-No.-

-¿Cómo?- Tsubasa frunció levemente el entrecejo.

-No. He dicho que no.-

.

.

-Necesito unas frituras o algo para mantener mi mandíbula en movimiento. Tengo la sensación de no querer para de masticar algo.- Le dijo Eli a Nico, que estaba sentada frente a la mesa revisando cosas sin importancia, tenía varios anuncios y periódicos sobre la mesa.

-Si vas a salir, tráeme algo a mí también. Te lo voy a recibir como paga para que te quedes un rato más.- Le contestó sin despegar la vista del periódico.

Eli soltó un bufido y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

-Si no quieres quedarte tanto tiempo conmigo solo tienes que decirlo…- Murmuró. Se levantó recogiendo todo el papeleo con el que se estuvo distraída todo el rato para no hacer contacto visual con la chica que se retiró; ya hubo limpiado todo, se dirigió a la cocina.

Abrió el refrigerador esperando encontrar algo para poder saborear por el momento, pero abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos cuando toda la comida y bebidas que tenía habían desaparecido, al menos quedaron migajas pero ese no era el chiste.

-¿Qué? No, no, no…- Cerró la puerta y fue a hurgar en el cesto de basura; allí encontró los envases de jugos y leche como también envolturas y paquetes de comida, todo vacío. –Tch! ¿En qué momento? Agh, debió comerse todo cuando entré a darme una ducha…- Se golpeó la frente, refunfuñando.

Desde que Kotori las dejó en la puerta de la casa, Eli y Nico se dispusieron a estar en busca de un lugar para que la rubia se quedara a descansar, quería privacidad más que nada y aunque aceptó la ayuda de Nico, no parecía estar muy de humor desde que volvieron. Era como si Eli se sofocara estando bajo el techo de Nico; esa era la impresión que le daba, además de que la comunicación era muy corta y sin ánimos.

Nico soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando encontró en su lacena más cajas y latas, al menos Eli no había tocado nada de allí o ya sería el colmo que la dejara sin provisiones.

-Eres como un animalito, Eli…- Vio al fondo una bolsa de frituras. –Aquí había una... No era necesario salir.- las agarró y con ellas se regresó a la mesa para comenzar a degustarlas un poco.

Estaba bien, todo tranquilo. Disfrutaba del sabor del queso de sus frituras crujientes cuando le pareció escuchar un ruido. Tragó pesado y puso la vista fija en dirección a la entrada.

-¿Eli? ¿Ya llegaste?- Llamó, y se levantó para ir a revisar cuando no hubo respuesta. La puerta permanecía cerrada. –Qué raro… Debió ser mi imaginación.- Se dio la vuelta para regresar y se encontró con una figura frente a ella que le sorprendió; tras su propio grito, trastabilló sus pasos al retroceder.

Los ojos violetas le miraban con normalidad, serenos, aun con la exageración con la que se expresó Nico.

-Ay… Por un demonio, Maki…- Se agarró el pecho sintiendo lo fuerte que golpeaba su corazón. –Me asustaste… ¿Cómo es que… entraste?-

-Tengo tu invitación, ¿lo olvidaste? Puedo entrar cuando me dé la gana.-

-Ah, es verdad…-

-Tsubasa… ella me dijo que te estaba preocupando un poco mi ausencia.- Dijo la chica, yéndose hasta la mesa a por la bolsa de frituras.

-Es verdad, se lo pedí, bueno, le obligué a que te buscara. Es un alivio que te haya encontrado y enviado acá.- La siguió y habló con voz íntima. –Y Pues, en realidad… necesito hablar contigo.-

-Hm, entonces habla, te escucho.- Contestó sin ánimos y vació la bolsa dejando caer las frituras sobre la mesa y una por una empezó a aplastarlas para hacerlas polvo. Nico no le tomó mucha importancia a eso además del desastre que hacía.

-Maki, primero que nada quiero que sepas… que fui muy dura por hablarte de la manera en que lo hice anoche y me arrepiento, pero era por la conmoción del momento, ¿sabes? Mis emociones estaban disparadas y cuando una persona se enoja no piensa con claridad sus palabras…- Tomó una pequeña pausa, observando a la chica que parecía estar muy entretenida jugando con las frituras. –Quiero entrar de lleno en mi papel de alguien mayor y… si me permites poder cuidarte y velar por tus necesidades, eso es algo que deseo y estés de acuerdo porque sería muy triste perder a más seres amados, por eso quiero tenerte cerca.-

Maki aplastó con más fuerza haciendo temblar la mesa. Su atención estaba centrada en cómo quedaban destrozadas las frituras de queso; las barrió con sus manos juntándolas y haciendo un pequeño monto de migajas.

-¿Cuidarme y tenerme cerca?- Preguntó, sin levantar la mirada.

-Sí. Podríamos ver cómo sobrellevaríamos tu asunto vampírico y si te parece bien, te mantendré alejada de los líos. Te mantendré ocupada en casa, eso no quiere decir encerrada, ¡no! De algún modo buscar que tengas una vida sana sin necesidad de…-

-¿Te estás oyendo?- Le interrumpió, y Nico se tensó cuando los ojos cazadores se posaron en ella. –Ya me estás metiendo con todo y maletas a casa como quien dice.- Nico hablaría de nuevo pero más de los golpes sobre la mesa la callaron. –Déjate de tonterías, Nico, ¿a quién quieres engañar? Te tiemblan las manos y piernas bajo la mesa. Estás muerta del miedo. Podrías ser la siguiente en la lista, ¿sabes? Por el simple hecho de ser una frágil humana.-

-Es verdad que soy frágil y eso es más que obvio, pero lo que trato de decirte lo digo en serio… Yo…-

De un golpe más brusco, la mesa salió arrojada de lado junto con todo el polvo del queso. Maki se puso de pie de inmediato y Nico de la impresión se cayó junto con su silla hacía atrás.

-¡Me aborreces!- Habló con voz fuera de sí, y se acercó a Nico para levantarla de un tirón de brazo.

-N-No a ti… ¡A ti quiero ayudarte Maki! Sé que fui cruel pero por favor… por favor no lo hagas…-

-¿Hacer qué?- Su voz se volvió grave y reñida. –Veo que te has descuidado mucho, Nico, tanto que ya no tienes verbena en tu cuerpo, y, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?- Acortó más el espacio entre sus rostros y le a sus ojos con fijeza.

-No, no puedes… No puedes ingerir sangre humana… No puedes debido al vínculo Señorial…-

-No quiero tu sangre. Pero puede que hagas lo que te pida con la hipnosis.- Apenas logró curvar una maliciosa sonrisa cuando Nico ya estaba forcejeando con ella, apartando la cara de su cercanía. –No cierres tus ojos.- Apretó sus mejillas para hacer que la viera; tenía bien apretado los parpados. –Ábrelos. ¡Ábrelos o de lo contrario te sacaré los ojos!- Amenazó llevando la punta de sus dedos para presionar los parpados y a Nico no le quedó de otra que hacer caso.

-Maki, por favor, ¡creí que estabas de nuestro lado! ¿Acaso Honoka te está obligando a hacer cosas que no quieres? ¿Es eso? Si es así podemos ayudarte.-

-¡Honoka está muerta!- Gritó asustando más a Nico. –Lo estaba hasta que Tsubasa me la arrebató. Estaba haciendo muy bien mi trabajo y pensé que ella querría unirse pero es una mentirosa. Tú misma lo dijiste, Nico, los vampiros no saben más que mentir. Y tú eres igual.- Volvió a mirarla directamente a los ojos. –Es por eso que me dirás lo que realmente sientes por mí. Lo verdadero.-

Dio la orden y Nico sintió un dolor formarse en su pecho mismo que la llevó al borde de las lágrimas, sus palabras comenzaron a salir de su boca sin su consentimiento.

-Yo…- Los labios le temblaron por unos segundos. –Yo… nunca sentí algo romántico por ti… Cuando me enteré de los vampiros y de que eras uno de ellos me dio asco, lo que significaba que habías muerto y lo poco que me podría haber gustado de ti desapareció cuando te convertiste en un sanguinario, despiadado e inhumano ser… Eres la más pequeña solo de edad pero… pero ahora eres tan grande que siento que podrías pisotearme, mutilarme y matarme como lo hiciste con nuestras amigas…- La voz se ahogó por un momento, no queriendo decir más pero le fue imposible parar. –Sí, te aborrezco, monstruo de mierda…- Su lamentosa voz se forzaba por silenciar las palabras que parecían herir a Maki. –Detesto los vampiros y Tsubasa no es la excepción, los odio a todos… P-Pero…-

-¿Pero? Continúa.-

-Pero aun con todo eso tengo un aferrado cariño en el fondo; allí, guardado… solo porque eres una amiga. Ojos rasgados, te tengo mucho miedo pero eso está mezclado con la intensión que tengo de ayudarte, es un temor muy grande. Y, algo me dice que no puedo dejarte caer en el abismo, no ahora, y si caes, caeré contigo.-

-Con eso fue suficiente. Lo último fue… Mm… muy conmovedor.- Dijo con tono animado. –Ese a fan de despreciar y querer adiestrarme a la vez es un tanto lindo.- Llevó los labios hasta la oreja de Nico para susurrarle: –Ve a la cocina por un cuchillo.-

Cuando se desprendió de ella, Nico empezó a moverse en busca de lo que se le pidió.

-¡En serio quiero ayudarte! ¡Me nace hacerlo!- Dijo con completa desesperación cuando hubo encontrado el cuchillo y lo sostenía con manos temblorosas.

-Llévalo hasta tu muñeca.-

-Maki. ¡Maki! ¡No me hagas esto, te lo suplico! Por favor, por favor, no me hagas hacerlo… Quiero vivir…- Chilló, con la cara colorada por sus propios alaridos, y Maki apenas e hizo un gesto afligido; ver a la chica de esa manera rogando estaba logrando hacerle sentir temor de sí misma, de sus decisiones; cuando se suponía que había apagado parte de sus emociones estas estaban volviendo a encender a causa de eso. No quería poner más trabas y se apresuró con aquello.

-Acércala, que presione tu piel.-

-Quiero vivir… Quiero vivir contigo y para ti, Maki…- La pelirroja desvió la mirada. –¡Maki!

.

.

-Pero dime ¿por qué no?- Tsubasa exigió una explicación más precisa, quería saber por qué desperdiciar una oportunidad así cuando se la ofrecía con los brazos abiertos.

-Porque no puedo parar, ¿no te lo dije ya? Sí he pensado en detenerme y seguir con normalidad, empezando de nuevo y todo eso pero, creo que ya estoy acostumbrada por completo a estas cosas. La vida que anteriormente tenía ya no regresará, la perdí.-

-Honoka, no puedes decir que ya estás acostumbrada en ver morir a tus amigas, descarta esa forma de pensar.-

-No lo sé, hasta este punto no suena tan descabellado, ¿no crees? Además, no puedo fiarme de la propuesta de la primera causante de todo.- Volvió a verla y Tsubasa le dio un poco de razón a eso. –En mi cabeza el único vampiro de todos lo que ya hay; uno es el que ha causado mis desgracias y la de los demás…, y ese vampiro eres tú. ¿Estoy mal? Dímelo.-

-¿Nunca me perdonarás por convertirte, no es así?-

-No me cambies la pregunta. Contesta lo que te pedí.- Instó. –¿ _Estoy_ mal?-

-Todos estamos mal, Honoka, no somos perfectos, no fue mi intensión cambiarte la vida… ¡Pero tampoco me culpes de que te hayas descarrilado cuando eres lo suficientemente grande para saber lo que haces!- Alzó la voz y Honoka hizo una mueca de disgusto, desaprobando a la chica.

-Te contradices tú sola, Tsubasa. ¿No se supone que te harías cargo de todo? La responsabilidad recae en ti, lo que significa que _todo_ lo que ha pasado hasta ahora lo has hecho tú pero con mi nombre por encima, ¿entiendes? Tú eres la verdadera Reyna, la mujer detrás del desastre de la escuela, la que hacía negocios con Erena, la que mató a mis amigas…-

-No, no… ¿Qué? No… Tú, ¿qué diablos me estás…?-

-Tú eres el enemigo. Te metías en mi cabeza, siempre. Estás controlando minuciosamente a todas, lo haces bien.-

Honoka le sonrió y logró desconcertar más a Tsubasa de lo que ya estaba con esa declaración. Sudó frío. Se le notaba la desesperación en la cara, como si estuviera recapitulando todos los sucesos transcurridos. La fatiga se volvió más pesada sobre sus hombros como si cargara costales llenos de piedras.

Honoka amplió más su sonrisa cuando la vio al quiebre de las lágrimas y golpeándose la cabeza con sus manos, como si eso fuera a ayudarle.

-Estás… jugando… ¡Quieres voltearme las cosas! ¡Eres tú la que se está metiendo en mi cabeza!- Se dejó caer de rodillas y estrelló la frente contra el suelo. Rugió, y los colmillos se afilaron, las iris le brillaron con intensidad tras cada cabezazo. –No puedes decir tales cosas de mí…- Su voz fue descendiendo de volumen. –No ahora cuando estoy sensible…- Musitó. Levantó la cabeza con la sangre escurriendo por sus facciones. –Tú también… eres… Tú… eres…-

El zumbido de vibración llamó la atención de Honoka pero no el de Tsubasa que seguía repitiéndose lo último en voz baja; su celular estaba sonando. Honoka lo sacó de uno de sus bolsillos y efectivamente era una llamada entrante, activó el altavoz sin intenciones de hablar a la bocina.

- _Habla rápido_.- Se escuchó en la línea una voz que Honoka y Tsubasa conocían perfectamente. _–¡Idiota!-_ Otra llamó. _–¿Tsubasa? ¡Tsubasa! Tienes que venir rápido, por favor, muy rápido…_ \- La angustiada voz hizo reaccionar a la aludida. _–¡Tienes que traer de vuelta a Honoka o sino Maki me obligará a cortarme…! Tienes que devolverle a Honoka… Tienes que venir con ella en 10 minutos o estaré muerta._ \- Después de eso, los sonoros lloriqueos alarmaron a Tsubasa; se levantó rápido y le arrebató el celular a Honoka.

-¡Si la obligas, Nishikino, voy a matarte a ti!- Gritó al móvil toda contrariada. –¡Voy a matarte sin rodeos!-

- _Mátame entonces_.- Finalizó la llamada Maki.

-¡La olvidé! ¡La olvidé! ¡Me olvidé de ella!- Pataleó, furibunda rezongando con gastado timbre de voz, y se quitaba la sangre que manchaba sus parpados, eso solo aceleró más sus lágrimas y su llanto de no poder más. –Ya no… ¿qué otra cosa tiene que venir?- Sorbió el líquido de su nariz y notó que Honoka se limitaba a observarla. –No vas a ayudarme con esto ¿verdad? Nishikino apagó el switch de su humanidad, va a obligarla si no te llevo…-

-Tú lo quisiste así.-

-¡No vuelvas con lo mismo! ¡Yo no estoy incitando a nadie! ¡Es el miedo lo que las mueve!-

-El miedo que tú les infringes.-

-¡HONOKA!-

Ella solo suspiró y desvió la mirada, cruzándose de brazos. Tsubasa reparó el semblante indiferente que tenía, no iba a cooperar; ya lo dijo todo con su postura.

-El tiempo corre.- Le dijo sin mirarle directamente. –Vete ya, porque si no salvas a una, matas a las dos.-

Tsubasa la empujó a propósito sin tumbarla cuando pasó por su lado y aceleró los pasos, corriendo tanto como pudo y apenas la planta de sus pies tocaron el suelo. Cuando se alejó del rango de visión de Honoka, se volvió un fulgor borroso de movimiento por su velocidad y este de pronto se alzó al vuelo.

.

.

-Con eso basta. Tendrás suerte si viene con Honoka a tiempo, da gracias que al menos di aviso.- Le dijo Maki a Nico, esta seguía sosteniendo el cuchillo muy cerca de su muñeca.

-Maki…-

-¡Shh! Hasta con tu lloriqueo, no vas a darme lastima así. No después de saber lo que realmente piensas de mí.-

-La oíste, Maki, Tsubasa está enojada, ese vampiro va a matarte. No vuelvas a levantar ira, estás a tiempo, detén esto de una vez…-

-Solo… guarda silencio…- Dijo, y la chica calló su boca. –Si todo sale bien, esto se convertirá en solo un escarmiento.- Se dijo para sí, dándole vueltas al asunto. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Nico que no quitaba su mirada de ella; ese color escarlata tintineaba con destello de esperanza…

" _Ella trató de ayudarme, no… ¡me ayudó cuando la busqué! ¿De verdad quiero hacer esto?"_

-Ey, traje varias cosas.- El portazo se escuchó y rápidamente sacó de golpe a Maki de sus pensamientos; observó en dirección a la entrada como también lo hacía Nico. –Si no te gusta algo puedes dejarlo y yo me lo comeré más tarde y… ¿Maki?- La recién llegada se detuvo para analizar el lugar, paseando la vista de con Maki hasta la mesa volteada y al final cayó en ver a la pobre de Nico, era inevitable ver el cuchillo tambaleante que sostenía.

Maki no se movió, quedó sin reaccionar apropiadamente a la llegada de la rubia, no se la esperaba y eso formó un cosquilleo de pánico en su interior.

-¿Qué significa esto?...- Preguntó, dejó de lado la bolsa que cargaba y se aproximó con cautela, dando vistazos fugaces a las dos chicas en caso de cualquier movimiento. –Maki, nadie está de humor de _aguante_ para algo así, no hoy, y quiero que sepas que si piensas agrandar más tu estupidez, te irá muy mal. Deja a Nico fuera de esto.- Le advirtió de forma serena, casi como comprendiendo la situación en la que se enfrentaba.

Maki vio los cambios de movimientos en Eli, se estaba acercando a Nico para quitarle el cuchillo.

-¡Ponlo en tu cuello, ahora!- Dijo apresurada y Nico acató al instante. Después habló para Eli. –Tú debes quedar fuera de esto, no tienes nada más que hacer aquí. No te metas en nuestros asuntos.-

-¿Sus asuntos?- Bufó, retrocediendo sus pasos de con la chica. –Niña, en serio, te va a ir muy mal si no paras con esta locura de inmediato. No sé cuáles sean tus motivos pero deben de ser bobos. ¿Crees que puedes faltar a una reunión importante y luego atentar contra la vida de tu amiga?- Eli timbre de Eli se volvió más fiero y amenazante. –Ohh, voy a sacudirte mucho.-

-So… solo sal de aquí, vas a… complicar más las cosas para ella.- La voz le tembló y vio como Eli no hacía caso y ahora avanzaba en su dirección. –¡Nico, tu pierna!- Expuso en un intento desesperado.

-¡Claro que no!- Eli se volvió a echar a tras a por Nico antes de que se clavara la punta afilada en el muslo; la sostuvo quitándole de un agresivo golpe el arma blanca. Nico se removió con intenciones de ir a rejuntar el cuchillo, su cuerpo se movía solo y lo único que podía emitir de su boca eran gemidos lastimeros. Eli alzó la voz de nuevo. –¡Retira el maldito hechizo!-

-¡No hasta que obtenga lo que quiero!-

-Maki, te estás portando muy mal, me estás sacando de quicio. ¡Es una amiga! ¡No Honoka! ¡Despierta de una vez!-

-¡Te dije que lo ibas a complicar, así no tenía que ser!- Se mostró molesta respondiendo de la misma manera y habló nuevamente para Nico dando última orden. –¡Muérdete la lengua!- Dijo muy a su pesar.

Inmediatamente, Nico comenzó a morderse la lengua, emitiendo más el dolor de lo que estaba haciendo con su fuerza, y Eli en un intento de detenerla le obligó como pudo en abrir la boca e introdujo todo el pulgar para que mordiera su dedo. Gruñó por los dientes de su amiga encajándose en su piel, férreos con intención de arrancarle todo el dedo completo, Nico solo lloraba observando la expresión solida de Eli.

-Todo va… argh… ¡Todo va estar bien!- Le dijo como consuelo, afligida. –Regañaremos a Maki por su mal comportamiento, ya verás lo seriecita que la vamos a dejar… Ugh… ¡Aah!- Se quejó apretando los labios para no dejar salir más su voz.

De repente, Maki logró divisar un águila golpear contra el cristal en una de las ventanas, el ave se estrellaba con torpeza como si quisiera romper el vidrio y hacerse con una entrada. Por un momento desapareció y Maki regresó su atención en las chicas; eso fue de lo más extraño, pensó, pero entonces los vidrios salieron disparados de manera estridente alterando los nervios de todas allí, sonó como si lanzaran una enorme piedra. Y, el ave estaba presente de vuelta y esta vez logró su cometido de estar dentro de la casa. Sobrevoló a la altura del techo con sus enormes y majestuosas alas complicándose un poco, pero eso no fue impedimento para irse chillando contra Maki; se lanzó a ella con su pico y mortíferas garras.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué mierda le pasa?!- Se cubrió la cara con un brazo para el ave no la desgarrara. –¡Detente! ¡Ya detente!- Se sacudió.

Eso fue un alivio para Eli, pues Nico había dejado de morder gracias a que Maki estaba distraída y su hipnosis se rompió con sus palabras no intencionadas. Se quedó alucinada con el animal, era como si entendiera y atacará solo al mal, la pelirroja luchaba contra ésta alargando su brazo libre para espantarlo o algo, pero el águila estaba necia contra ella.

-Salgamos.- Le dijo Eli a Nico, no esperó su respuesta porque también estuvo estupefacta con el ave allí, causando alboroto. La sacó de la casa ante la oportunidad que se presentó.

-¡Maldito pajarraco, déjame tranquila!- Las garras se enterraron en el antebrazo de la muchacha. Maki optó por salir y el ave fue tras ella pero este estampó contra la puerta cuando fue cerrada para no permitirle que saliera. –¿De dónde diablos salió ese animal?- Se quedó un momento frente a la puerta.

Nico y Eli se mantuvieron alejados de la entrada, prácticamente esperando las siguientes intensiones de Maki, aunque esta no parecía moverse del porche. De repente la puerta comenzó a retumbar, como si una persona la golpeara con tosquedad desde el otro lado, Maki tuvo que jalar la perilla para que la puerta no fuera abierta. ¿El águila podía hacer tal cosa?, se preguntó, y descartó el estúpido pensamiento cuando advirtió las bisagras descolocarse del marco. La puerta pronto caería, eso creyó. Pero no se alcanzó a mover para evitarlo y salió disparada junto con la puerta, arrastrándose por el terreno.

Nico y Eli pudieron haber expresado un poco de alivio al ver a la persona bajo el pórtico, pero no podían sentirse aliviadas por su presencia y menos cuando la mujer tenía semblante hostil hacia Maki. Maki solo levantó la mirada escasos segundos y vio unos pies que iban hacia ella, alzó la vista por completo y Tsubasa venía quitándose unas cuantas plumas de su cabello y otras de su ropa.

-Tsu… ¡¿Tsubasa?!- Con torpeza se puso de pie, retrocediendo de la cercanía de la aludida, sin embargo buscó con los ojos a quien se supone debía traerle. –¿Dónde está Honoka?- Preguntó, como no queriendo la cosa. –¡Tenías que traerla o Nico moría!-

-Nadie va a morir, Nishikino, pero tú recibirás al menos una paliza.- Dijo por fin, empezando a dar puñetazos que Maki esquivaba gracias a su estado alerta.

Esquivó bien al inicio pero al estar retrocediendo se encontró con una pared que le impedía moverse, bueno, no exactamente una pared pero sí se apareció Eli que, velozmente le atrapó por los brazos alzándoselos con una llave para inmovilizarle. Tsubasa logró acertar el primer gancho al costado de Maki y otro más en el vientre, y cuando se dobló de dolor, Eli la enderezó para que Tsubasa le siguiera golpeando.

-Yo solo quería… tener a… Honoka de vuelta…- Habló, con falta de aire. Y, Tsubasa estrelló los nudillos de su puño contra la quijada de la joven para ver si así se callaba. –Lo único que… iba a hacer era tortu…- Se mordió la lengua cuando le golpeó cerca de los labios. –Después… yo… me desharía de ella…- Insistió. –…una vez que… la violara y… le destrozara la vagi…- La mandíbula se le enchuecó tras el último golpe feroz, aparte su cara ya estaba hinchada.

Eli la dejó caer cuando Tsubasa dejó de moverse.

-¡Ya te dije que tú no vas a hacer nada de eso!- La señaló, en lo que Maki trató de acomodarse la mandíbula; babeaba mucha sangre. – Pide una enorme disculpa a Yazawa, ahora mismo o te mataré.- Le indicó a Nico que se acercara y aunque se le notaba la duda en hacerlo, tampoco le obligaría a que llegara hasta ellas.

Eli seguía de escolta detrás de Maki y esta al menos se mantuvo sentada, manchándose las manos de su propia sangre al querer limpiarse.

Minutos después, sin previo aviso, unos pasos apresurados llegaron al lugar; dos muchachas muy agitadas, acaloradas, eran Kotori y Umi. Parece ser que el olfato de esta última persiguió el rastro de Tsubasa por todos lados y el punto fijo era allí, en casa de Nico. Desconcertadas con lo que veían se presentaron y rodearon a las dos severas chicas para ver más de cerca las condiciones de Maki.

-Pero… ¿De qué nos estamos perdiendo ahora?- Inquirió con tono autoritario Umi; se le podía notar la frente con marcas rojas como manchas de sangre seca. Tocó por el hombro a Tsubasa que no se había indignado a verla en cuanto llegó. –Tsubasa, ¿se puede saber qué hiciste ahora?- Le golpeó más fuerte para llamar su atención.

-Ella. Te gustará escucharlo de su boca.-

Umi se puso de cuclillas para quedar a la altura de Maki y esta agachó la cabeza sin dejar de sangrar.

-¿Tú lo iniciaste, Maki? Mira cómo estás… Pero si hasta hace un par de horas te estábamos buscando… ¿Qué querías hacer?-

Maki soltó un forzado bufido. Nico viendo a todas reunidas decidió acercarse a ellas, no tanto pero si lo suficiente para tener una vista clara de lo lamentable que la menor de todas se miraba.

-¡Dile lo que ibas a hacer!- Tsubasa se adelantó agarrándole por detrás del cuello y básicamente así la arrastró colocándola delante de los pies de Nico. –¡Dilo y que sea claro!-

Maki mantuvo oculto el rostro.

-Con la hipnosis iba a… Yo… iba a obligar a Nico a que se cortara para que muriera de hemorragia…- Dijo al fin.

Umi y Kotori no pudieron evitar reflejar su desaprobación por ella, claramente Maki había perdido la cabeza, pero al menos estaban agradecidas de que la frenaran a tiempo.

-¿Solo porque sí?- Preguntó Kotori. –¿Por qué le harías eso a Nico-chan? ¿Qué ganas?-

-Nada… No gano nada…- Musitó.

Entonces Tsubasa tuvo que contarles el resto, lo que venía después de la búsqueda con Umi: en cómo se había encontrado a Honoka con una estaca clavada y prefabricada por Anju y Maki se había aprovechado de eso. Y en como ella misma decidió ayudar a Honoka a salir de las garras de Maki, desconoció el motivo y se los dijo de frente. Y debido a eso Maki la quería de regreso para continuar con sus torturas, fue allí cuando la pelirroja se había movilizado y amenazado a Nico. Les dijo todo, así como Eli mencionó los detalles de cuando se encontró con la situación de ellas.

-Por eso tienes que pedir disculpas.- Le volvió a repetir. –Disculparte con ella como se debe, le hiciste pasar terrores.- Pero Maki no dijo nada, sostuvo la misma posición. –¡Nishikino!-

-Déjalo así, Tsubasa. No es necesario.- Le dijo Nico, sin quitar la vista de la melena roja a sus pies. –No me puede pedir algo que no se merece. No como está ahora. Esperaré a que me lo muestre con acciones no con palabras vacías.-

-¿Qué no me lo merezco?- De improviso Maki se levantó, encarándola. –¡No iba a matarte después!- Se volteó y señaló a Eli. –A ti te había dicho que no interfirieras y lo arruinaste. ¡Nadie iba a salir lastimado!-

-¿Disculpa? ¿Ves esto?- Eli levantó la mano mostrando la mordida roja en su dedo pulgar y parte del medio dorso de la mano, se hizo la indignada. –¡Nico se iba a apuñalar si no la detenía! ¡La tenías en contra de su voluntad! ¿No has entendido aun? Parece ser que necesitas un poco más para dejarte bien claras las cosas. ¿Te parece si es mi turno de sacudirte?- Se subió las mangas y caminó hasta ella.

-No empieces o no respondo.- Le advirtió Maki, preparando para lo que venía.

Kotori hizo atrás a Nico para que recibiera algún golpe, mientras que Umi alegaba con Tsubasa para que las detuviera, pero ya era tarde cuando comenzaron a golpearse la una a la otra. Y Maki iba mal de nuevo, en ese momento la que más fuerza tenía era Eli y no era de esperarse pues, su contrincante ya estaba lastimado, y sabiendo no se dejó flaquear para enfrentar a la más joven. Esa niña de ojos sombríos no era ella, renegada y desentendida, si así quería ser, así se le iba a tratar.

La tuvo contra el suelo, mientras gruñía salvaje por su propia deficiencia de energía. Aunque parecía que Eli iba ganando, Maki hizo un movimiento para zafarse y alcanzar a arañar la cara de la rubia. Debido a eso se cubrió y Maki aprovechó para salir corriendo.

-¡No vas a in a ningún lado, mocosa!- Rugió, y su cuerpo se agrandó cubriéndose de un pelaje blanco transformándose delante de todas.

El animal saltó interrumpiendo el escape de Maki y esta se echó atrás, regresando para buscar otro camino y Umi se interpuso en él, así como a su otro extremo lo hizo Tsubasa.

-¡A un lado!- Gritó exasperada, y vio como Kotori también se acercó al círculo para que no tuviera por donde correr. –¡Quítense o de verdad las mato! ¿No escuchan? ¡Qué se muevan!- Y al final se unió Nico, de esa forma todas la tenían rodeada.

Giró su cabeza mirando a cada una, con caras series e inflexibles. El licántropo se colocó poco atrás de ella dando un fuerte aullido que les hizo temblar.

-¿Aun no tienes suficiente?- Habló Tsubasa. –Si quieres matar a alguien más, hazlo, escoge a una.-

-¡Lo haré!- Rezongó.

-Hazlo entonces, Maki, y Eli te tendrá en su hocico antes de que te muevas.- Dijo Umi, alzando una mano para indicaciones del animal.

-Somos más, no puedes hacer nada, Maki-chan. Pero sobre todo estamos esperando que ya no hagas nada. Ya fue bastante de herirnos entre nosotras.- Kotori suavizó su voz para hacerle entrar en razón, pero por más que le dijeran cosas solo se negaba.

-No me hagas forzarte, Nishikino.-

-¡Me tienen harta! Son igual de controladoras que _ella_.- Dijo, no era necesario decir su nombre pues ya sabían de quién hablaba. –¡Voy a cerrarles la boca por siempre!-

-Shh, estás muy escandalizada, cariño.- La voz del diablo habló a escasos centímetros de su oreja y Maki instantáneamente puso cara de horror y sus ojos cristalizados reflejaron enteramente el miedo que la invadió al oír esa voz una vez más, tan dulce y sádica.

Fue rápido, como en lo que cuesta dar un simple pestañeo y que por el distractor de la pelirroja no sintieron la mayor fuerza de la oscuridad emerger de la nada, allí estaba, a sus espaldas como una sombra de la chica, con una media sonrisa. Maki se maldijo por invocarla.

-Honoka, no…- Tsubasa se acercaría de no ser que Honoka con gesto la detuvo, así como les indicó con una mano a las demás que no interfirieran.

-¿Les está causando problemas, Maki?- Les dijo, y la chica dio un ligero vistazo, Honoka sin estaca, de pie con un aparente mejor estado y recién cambiada… –¿Quieres que te diga algo?-

Maki gritó, se alejó de ella y se tapó las orejas con sus manos esperando no oír su voz. Las chicas solo se le quedaron mirando, les tomó por sorpresa sus acciones como también ver a Honoka ahí, pero se fueron haciendo a atrás cuando esta se abrió paso para atraparla.

-¡Tsubasa, ayúdame!- Instó. –¡Ayúdame con ella!-

Tsubasa no entendió sus intenciones pero su cuerpo se movió por sí solo antes de siquiera pensarlo. Fue hasta Maki para quitarle las manos de las orejas.

-¡No! ¡Déjame! ¡Me tengo que ir! Se vengará de mí y me hará lo mismo, ¡otra vez!- Forcejeó. –¡Tsubasa, perdón! ¡Nico, perdón, lo siento, de verdad lo digo de corazón! Pero por favor no dejen que me tenga de nuevo, no quiero volver a esa asquerosa habitación. ¡Por favor!-

-Nishikino, tus temores están volviendo…-

-Y con ello su humanidad de vuelta.- Honoka se acercó y habló solo para Maki. –Póstrate.- Ordenó tajante.

-No. ¡No!- Replicó, y Tsubasa retrocedió cuando vio a Maki esforzándose por no doblar las rodillas. –No, no, no…- Murmuró, dejando caer las rodillas contra el suelo haciendo lo que se le pidió. –No…-

-Quédate así.- Y Maki agachó la cabeza ante imponente tono. –Tsubasa, ven.- Le indicó yendo alejajas para que la chica no escuchara. –Voy a romper su dichoso vínculo Señorial, será libre pero tú tendrás que hacer algo más.-

-¿Qué estás tramando de nuevo? No aceptaré si alguien más tienes que salir herido.- Masculló renegada y Honoka le puso un dedo en la sien.

-No será nada malo. Usarás tu habilidad para lavarle el cerebro. Lo dejaras limpio de absolutamente todo.-

-En serio… ¿qué estás tramando? ¿Por qué quieres ayudarla si los más sensato para alguien como tú sería atacarla?-

-¿Debo tomar eso como una orden, mi Reyna?- Bromeó y la otra chica empezó a molestarse. –Voltea solo a ver, Tsubasa, y dime lo que vez, míralas a ellas.-

Tsubasa miró en dirección de donde estaban las demás, todas tan expectantes pero tan gastadas y podía notar a Umi decirle con la simple mirada que escuche nada de lo que diga Honoka, obvio tenían miedo, es razonable. Como Maki que era la que más transmitía sus emociones.

-Estuve pensando lo que me dijiste… Y, te propongo que si quieres arreglar las cosas conmigo, lo hagamos, pero sólo tú y yo, no debe haber nadie más de por medio. Veremos quien de las dos queda de pie hasta el final.-

-¿Y sí la dejaras libre, en serio?- Honoka asintió. –Pero me estás pidiendo que le lave el cerebro… ¿Cómo sabes que puedo hacer algo como eso?, podría intentarlo, pero no he tenido la necesidad de hacerlo antes y lo peor que podría pasar es que se lo derrita. Podría matarla.- Le miró fijo y Honoka le sostuvo la mirada, decidida.

-Sólo limpia todo lo que tenga de mí, bórrame de su memoria si es necesario. Reacomoda los sucesos, hazle creer otras cosas. Hazle sentir que tiene personas que la aman y lo importante que son para ella, que los protegerá y que no se perdonará haber perdido y perder a más. Te pido eso.-

-Honoka…-

La chica no pudo sostener más la mirada y la apartó de los ojos carmín de Tsubasa; ese hermoso esmeralda que alguna vez en su vida humana admiró ahora ya había desaparecido de ella y no era necesario seguir viendo más de la cuenta.

-Suenas como si estuvieras finalizando algo…-

-Para ellas lo hago. Por ahora, haz lo que pedí… por favor… Ya tendremos tiempo para nuestros asuntos.- Regresó a con Maki y Tsubasa le siguió.

Tsubasa se puso delante de Maki. Exhaló y echó un vistazo más para con Umi antes de colocar las manos alrededor de la cabeza de la chica. Se concentró para tener acceso a su mente.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer? ¡Espera! ¡Lo que sea que te haya dicho es mentira! Así nos manejamos los vampiros, con mentiras, solo engañamos a las personas. ¡Tsubasa, por favor!-

Los gritos comenzaron a subir de tono hasta llegar con las chicas. Umi emprendería hacia donde estaban haciéndole aquello a Maki, pero Kotori la sujetó de la muñeca; con su otra mano se presionaba la cabeza presentando una horrible jaqueca. Lo que sea que estaba pasando, a Kotori le estaba afectando mágicamente.

-Umi-chan…- El apretón fue más fuerte e inclusive dolió para Umi.

-¿Qué te tienes? ¿Qué es lo que sientes?- Se apresuró a tomarla por el hombro.

-Interferencia mágica… Hay un choque porque está rompiendo también mi hechizo de la piedra…-

-¿Cómo? ¡¿Por qué?!- Volteó a ver a Tsubasa y notó que las observa de reojo. –Lo estás haciendo aposta…- Umi chasqueó la lengua. –¡Eli, detenlas!

El lobo albino se fue a por ellas, Honoka no dejó de vigilar al animal.

-Continúa. Yo haré tiempo. ¿No vas a tardar más o sí?- Le dijo.

-Solo un poco más y estará listo.- Respondió entre dientes.

El licántropo se echó encima de Honoka pero esta solo se limitaba a empujarlo, no dejando que sus garras la tocaran. Estuvo reñida contra ella pero Honoka salió de sus cabales y lanzó con fuerza sobrenatural al licántropo y este salió directo estrellándose en el porche. La bestia les pasó por encima a las chicas.

Honoka se volvió a con Tsubasa.

-¿Ya?-

-Ya.- Le dijo, escueta. –Nunca exististe para ella.-

-Perfecto…- Honoka dio una sonrisa amarga y cargó a la chica inconsciente para llevarla hasta donde Nico antes de que el lobo se moviera de nuevo. –Maki está de vuelta.- Le dijo con serenidad a Nico, dejándole la chica frente a ella. –Perdón. Perdón…- Musitó para ellas.

Nico tomó a Maki sin despegar la mirada de Honoka, no podía creerlo. Eso daba miedo. El dolor de Kotori pareció haber terminado cuando lo hizo Tsubasa, aprovechó para encarar a Honoka.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotras?- Se expresó con dura voz, aguándose las lágrimas.

-Perdón.- Volvió a repetir sin ningún sentido para ellas. –Es un adiós.- Expuso Honoka antes de salir corriendo para alejarse, le lanzó una mirada a Tsubasa para que la siguiera. Honoka se adelantó.

-Me tengo que ir…- Dijo Tsubasa muy a su pesar. –Aprecio algunos de los buenos momentos, si es que se rescatan algunos, de los que pase con ustedes. Una enorme disculpa por todos los problemas que cause también.

-Rompiste el hechizo de Kotori, no irás a ningún lado.- Umi le puso la mano en el pecho. –Sé a qué huele todo esto… Ella haciendo eso, y ahora tú… ¿piensas morir?-

-Eso no lo sabré hasta averiguarlo. Agradezco tu atención Sonoda, pero no interfieras esta vez, quiero ganarle por mi mano a Honoka.- Tsubasa la empujó, hizo una pequeña y rápida reverencia para Kotori y Nico y salió corriendo por el mismo camino que Honoka tomó.

-Tsubasa…- La llamó, pero cada vez se alejaba más. –Tsubasa... ¡Tsubasaaa!- Umi se revolvió los cabellos y fue hasta con Eli para sacudirla. –Arriba, Eli, vamos tras ellas.-

-¿Notaron lo amargas que estaban?- Se escuchó la voz de Nico. –Una de las dos va a morir. ¿Van en serio?

-Umi-chan será mejor dejarlo así. La escuchaste, se estaba despidiendo…-

-Eso no es una despedida, Tsubasa agregaría más alarde para nosotras, ella no es tan seca en su forma de hablar. Maldición, Eli, ¡levántate!- Removió al animal. –Maldita sea, ¡entonces iré yo!

Se levantó y empezó a caminar. Kotori la alcanzó y la abrazó por detrás.

-Déjala, Umi-chan.- Se afianzó más de su cuerpo dejando sus palabras en su espalda.

-No.-

-Déjalas a solas.-

-Joder… Tsubasa… ¿qué planeaste con ella?...

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**


	17. Por algo mejor

-Tsubasa…- La llamó, pero cada vez se alejaba más. –Tsubasa... ¡Tsubasaaa!- Umi se revolvió los cabellos y fue hasta con Eli para sacudirla. –Arriba, Eli, vamos tras ellas.-

-¿Notaron lo amargas que estaban?- Se escuchó la voz de Nico. –Una de las dos va a morir. ¿Van en serio?

-Umi-chan será mejor dejarlo así. La escuchaste, se estaba despidiendo…-

-Eso no es una despedida, Tsubasa agregaría más alarde para nosotras, ella no es tan seca en su forma de hablar. Maldición, Eli, ¡levántate!- Removió al animal. –Maldita sea, ¡entonces iré yo!

Se levantó y empezó a caminar. Kotori la alcanzó y la abrazó por detrás.

-Déjala, Umi-chan.- Se afianzó más de su cuerpo dejando sus palabras en su espalda.

-No.-

-Déjalas a solas.-

-Joder… Tsubasa… ¿qué planeaste con ella?...

.

.

.

La media noche llegó una vez más, en el cielo oscuro se podía apreciar despejado de nubes y estaba decorado con estrellas destellantes mucho mejor que otras veces. La luz de la luna alumbraba con intensidad hasta en los rincones de la ciudad. El aire fresco y entre caliente por ratos y debido a eso, Nico tuvo que cubrir la ventana rota de esa misma tarde para que el aire no entrara a su hogar. Las chicas se refugiaron con ella mientras Umi se debatía internamente y no se molestaba en ocultarlo y eso hizo que Kotori no pudiera quitarle un ojo de encima por estar al pendiente de sus movimientos.

Maki permanecía inconsciente en la recamara de Nico, siendo vigilada por Eli.

De repente, Umi golpeó con su pie contra el suelo manteniendo el ritmo por unos minutos, denotando de esa forma su impaciencia.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?- Le dijo Nico, ya hubo terminado de reparar el desastre de su ventana. –Me estás desesperando y no ayuda en nada que tengas una cara de gruñona.- Al mencionar aquello, los ojos ámbares se posaron tajantes sobre ella.

-Es normal que esté así, ¿qué no? Me están pidiendo que me quede aquí sentada, esperando y sin hacer nada. Quiero saber qué pasa.- Contestó.

-Eres muy necia. Ella misma te lo dijo, no interfieras. ¿Piensas rastrearla y después de eso qué harás?-

-¡Ayudarla, obviamente!-

-Umi-chan, ¿sigues sintiendo algo por ella como antes? Como cuando te comportas rara y todo eso…- La pregunta de Kotori la sacó de sus casillas por un momento, pero la mirada inquisidora de Nico se fue sobre ella. No tenía caso enojarse por algo como eso, así que una vez que se tomó con calma la pregunta, aligeró los pensamientos que rondaban en su cabeza para poder responder.

-No de esa manera… ya no, pero ya se ha convertido en una amiga, ¿qué no?- Respondió casi inaudible. –Estuve en ese período que… ya saben, mi cuerpo quiere… ¡Es por mi licantropía!- Se cruzó de brazos y se volteó a otro lado para evitarse las miradas de las dos jóvenes.

-Estabas en celo, ¿eso quieres decir?- La voz de Eli salió desde la habitación, y fue con ellas. –Por suerte yo no tendré ese problema, yo no soy original, solo estoy maldecida. –Umi rodó los ojos y empezó a ignorarlas. –Por cierto, Nico, creo que deberías entrar… Maki acaba de despertar y se ve… confundida.-

-Veré cómo está. Mientras tanto vigila a Umi.- Eli asintió, y le indicó a Kotoi que entrara con ella.

A primeras vistas se podía ver a Maki sentada sobre la cama, teniendo apoyada su frente en su mano como si acabara de despertar de un mal sueño.

-¿Cómo te siente, Maki?- Se sentó a su lado sin temer nada, mientras Kotori se quedó apoyada en la puerta, observándolas.

Maki echó una ojeada primeramente a la bruja y otras más a Nico a su lado. Sintió un atisbo de vergüenza; los labios le temblaron por unos segundos.

-He hecho mal…- Logró decir ligeramente. –Te estuve obligando a… ¿Cómo pude siquiera traicionarte con esa bajeza? Yo… no merezco permanecer aquí. Yo lo…-

-No lo digas.- La interrumpió Nico. –Estoy completamente mejor. Definitivamente no llegó a extremos. Estoy bien, ¿lo ves?-

-¡Llegó a extremos!- Le dijo, mirándola firme. –Tenía intenciones de hacerlo, odio ese lado mío. Lo detesto. Me dejé llevar y no pensé que se me fuera a salir de las manos, no lo volveré a hacer… No otra vez.- Su semblante asentó el dolor y en sus ojos se notó el arrepentimiento. Nico entrelazo sus manos con las suyas para brindarle calidez.

-Te dije que no. No lo digas más, Maki.- Nico empezó a hablar con tono lastimero. –Ahora hablarás con tus acciones, se te permitirá esa oportunidad una vez más y estaré contigo para que no te descarriles, ¿de acuerdo?- Le regaló una sonrisa muy tenue aunque la pelirroja no reflejó otra cosa más que tristeza.

-Gracias… gracias…- Se esforzó por pronunciar con claridad. –Y, perdón por los apuros que causé…-

-Todo está bien. Lo arreglaremos con el tiempo. Todo estará bien de ahora en adelante, Maki, ya verás.- La estrechó en un abrazo y sintió el cuerpo afligido del vampiro, acarició con suavidad su cabello. Al cabo de unos minutos de calma, Maki volvió a hablar.

-¿Dónde… están las demás?- Quiso saber.

-Umi y Eli están en la sala.- Respondió Nico, una vez que se desprendió de ella y volvió a recuperar su postura seria.

-¿Y Tsubasa? Ella… ¿Qué pasó con ella?-

-Se fue tras Honoka, van a arreglar sus asuntos.- Contestó esta vez Kotoi que se había mantenido en silencio todo el rato, notó la interrogante que se formó de nueva cuenta en la más joven.

-¿Tras _Honoka_ …?- Pasó su vista de Kotori a Nico de vuelta. –¿ _Qué Honoka_?- Se mostró confusa y Nico enarcó las cejas.

-Kotori, esto es…- La bruja se acercó a donde estaban y le puso una mano en la frente a Maki, haciendo atrás sus mechones, acariciándola más que nada. –¿Es lo que ellas le hicieron?-

-Tsubasa tiene esa peligrosa habilidad que otro no tiene. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos comentó que se eliminó así misma de la cabeza de toda su familia? Pues es lo mismo.- Dijo, mientras continuaba acariciando a la chica que seguía incrédula a todo lo que decían entre ellas. –Es mucho más fácil así.- Miró especialmente a Nico. –Repara su vida, Nico-chan~.- Habló con suavidad y Nico atinó a desviar la mirada de esos ojos color miel.

-¿Q-Qué dices? Bueno, haré lo que esté a mi alcance ya que no queda de otra.- Volvió a sonreír con más energía.

Kotori se retiró para darles espacio y regresó a la sala con sus amigas encontrándose con la tensión que tenían Umi y Eli, sostenían fuertemente el contacto visual; una con ojos ásperos y dorados y la otra con ojos de hielo. Ni siquiera con la presencia de la bruja se dejaron de mirar.

-Tienes valor de mirar de esa manera a la alfa, Eli-chan.- Habló, dejándose caer al lado de Umi para removerla un poco, la chica estaba tiesa, tensando constantemente sus músculos para reprimir celosamente sus impulsos. –Umi-chan, relájate.-

-Umi no da miedo.- Las palabras de Eli picaron a la aludida. –Sabe que no puede hacer nada y eso le molesta, pero ¿cuándo ha hecho algo bien que realmente tenga resultados satisfactorios? Lo que queda es esperar pacíficamente unas horas más. Si Tsubasa entra por esa puerta tendremos nuestras vidas "felices".-

-Si no entra en un par de horas más saldré a buscarla, así quieran detenerme las arrastraré conmigo por todo el camino.-

-Umi-chan, relájate, relájate…- Kotori empezó a masajear los hombros endurecidos de la chica, no hubo rechazo al contacto con lo que prosiguió para el bien de su amiga.

-Ya pasaron muchas horas… no dejaré pasar más…- Dijo con tono más quedo, rindiéndose al suave trato que estaba recibiendo. Cerró sus ojos para sentir los dedos remoler sus hombros.

-Vaya mujer necia…- Se dijo Eli, saliendo de la casa para sentarse en los escalones del porche, dejó que la ventisca de la noche le golpeara. –Con que… ¿vidas felices, eh?- Se repitió para sí, con una sonrisa amarga sin creer que algo como eso existiera.

.

.

Habían sido kilómetros los que Tsubasa estuvo recorriendo, prácticamente salió más allá de las afueras de lo que era la ciudad, tuvo que correr a tierra y en otras alzar el vuelo en forma de ave, constantemente tuvo que hacer paradas a medio camino para descansar. No alcanzó a Honoka, no obstante, ésta le dejó su presencia, más bien su Poder indicándole por dónde ir. Y seguía faltando por llegar aún. ¿Cómo es que fue tan rápida en cuestión de segundos?

¿A dónde quería llevarla exactamente?

Pues Tsubasa solo podía suponer que un lugar apartado del todo, desolado como los lúgubres bosques a los que se había adentrado desde hace rato. Era tan extenso, con sus árboles altos que de entre estos pequeños ojos brillaban y se movían con velocidad, y la humedad estaba impregnada en el ambiente haciendo que la ventisca fuera un choque más gélido para el cuerpo sudoroso de Tsubasa. Reparó detenidamente que el lugar le parecía familiar, como esa vez que en las memorias donde huía con Honoka de la manada de licántropos…

-¿Me querrás llevar hasta allí?- Se dijo para sí, volviendo con su marcha. Si el sitio que estaba marcado en la cabeza de Tsubasa era el correcto, entonces debía quedar un poco para llegar. Volvió a su acostumbrada velocidad, moviéndose entre los árboles, esquivando y brincando las largas y angostas raíces de los suelos.

El sitio que esperó era ese, pues allí finalizaba y se concentraba más en los alrededores el Poder de Honoka. Había llegado cerca del precipicio donde Tsubasa saltó para deshacerse de los licántropos, justo el mismo, pero en las memorias era un lago pequeño y ahora parecía lo contrario pues, más allá al otro extremo estaba una castada que hacía caer su agua con furia a un lago con muchos metros de profundidad. La altura para saltar desde ahí seguía siendo aterradora. A esas memorias le faltaron detalles, se dijo, cuando se asomó a la orilla, por supuesto seguía siendo horrible saltar aunque haya más agua. Pero eso sería igual que estrellarse contra el piso…

-¿Escogí bien el sitio?- La voz emergió de entre la oscuridad, sonrió cuando Tsubasa volteó sorprendida, ¿y cómo no lo haría? si se le veía arrastrando consigo un cuerpo. –No será justo si estás cansada por el largo recorrido hasta aquí.- Lo arrojó, y advirtió el cuello torcido de la víctima.

No pudo mentir o resistir, tenía hambre y eso pudo más que ella; se lanzó a morder el cadáver para sorber la sangre hasta la última gota. Estaba poco tibia pero eso no impidió que lo disfrutara, sangre era sangre y Tsubasa recibía cualquiera con de saciarse al instante. De manera carroñera, con sus dientes rasgó la piel para tragarla también.

-Recordé a última hora este fantástico lugar, tan antaño y silencioso, bueno, la cascada hace mucho ruido pero no deja de ser una hermosa vista con un increíble sonido.- Caminó mientras hablaba y Tsubasa continuó con su alimento. –Es espacioso, justo aquí hasta la orilla del acantilado.- Señaló y caminó hasta algo que tenía oculto con arbustos, de entre por los árboles.

Tsubasa dejó la carne humana de lado cuando escuchó las ramas que la chica movió y centró su atención al objeto pesado que dejó ver.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- Inquirió, apuntando a la evidente caja fuerte que Honoka sacaba de las sombras; era de unos pocos centímetros menos de la altura que poseía.

-¿Esto? No importa mucho.- Contestó. –Lo único que puedo decir es que hará de tu sarcófago.- Sonrió de medio labio y Tsubasa enserió sus gestos. Honoka golpeaba el acero a propósito.

-Caja muy pesada. Acantilado. Lago. No es coincidencia ni mucho menos que se te haya ocurrido a última hora, Honoka, tenía esto planeado desde que te quité la estaca, a lo mucho. Te moviste rápido para prepararte. ¿Algo que deba saber?- Se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Saber? Uff, pues claro, demasiadas cosas aunque ya sabes de todo, digo, fuiste la cabecilla tras los hilos de los títeres.- Dijo burlona, sacando de nuevo el enfado de Tsubasa, incriminándole de todo como le había dicho anteriormente.

-¿Seguirás insistiendo con eso? ¡Creí que era juego tuyo para hacerme desatinar!- Exclamó con la precisa reacción que Honoka deseaba. Honoka seguiría picándole para que dejara su pasivo modo de lado. –¿Quieres seguirle? Pues de lo único que puedo ser culpable de lo que te haya perjudicado a ti es que te haya convertido, ¡sólo eso y nada más!-

-Aquí vamos de nuevo~.- Honoka habló con gracia, y sacando de detrás de la caja fuerte una escopeta. Mantuvo la distancia de con Tsubasa, meneando de un lado a otro el arma.

-¿Escopeta? ¿Es en serio?- Se sintió ofendida. –No se necesitan esos juguetes contra mí.-

-¿Estás segura de ello?-

Tsubasa fue la primera en moverse directamente hacia Honoka y esta levantó el arma para apuntar, los disparos hicieron eco y fueron esquivados por Tsubasa que se movió en zigzag. Pero siendo ambos vampiros no anticipó que Honoka imitaría sus mismos movimientos, la alcanzó y utilizó el cuerpo de la escopeta como garrote y golpearle con él en las piernas. Casi perdía el equilibrio, se dio la vuelta y fue recibida con la dura culata en toda la cara, volvió a girar debido a eso y al darle la espada a Honoka ésta aprovechó el último disparo que abrió grandes agujeros en Tsubasa.

Rugió ante el ardor que se producía en su carne abierta, las balas contenían verbena y aunque podía burlarse de que la chica utilizara un arma no podía hacerlo contra las hierbas. Por muy fuerte que fuera era inevitable sentir las sensaciones que las hierbas le provocaban.

Volvió a darle la cara a Honoka, que solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros pero su sonrisa fue decayendo cuando notó el humor del vampiro.

-¿Vas a jugar así?- Habló con una voz que Honoka desconoció. –No tendré retorno, ¿escuchaste?- Chasqueó los dedos como si eso activara algo en sí misma.

Rápidamente Honoka advirtió como los árboles se sacudían con más violencia por el viento ahora caliente que chocaba fuerte incluso hasta contra su cuerpo. Quemaba. Sofocaba de alguna forma. Tsubasa estaba imponiendo su fuente de Poder, intimidando, reclamando respeto.

Con una velocidad que Honoka apenas logró ver, Tsubasa estaba cerca de unos de los árboles situado a unos pocos metros de distancia.

Era el doble de alto que ella por supuesto, y cuando lo agarró sus dedos no pudieron abarcar el tronco. Pero Honoka vio la veloz respiración y la ondulación de los músculos bajo la delgada camisa negra de la chica, y entonces el árbol se soltó del suelo, con las raíces balanceándose en el aire. Honoka quedó atónita por fracción de segundos y olió la humedad de la tierra removida.

Tsubasa rugió, agresiva, y lo lanzó con un tremendo esfuerzo contra Honoka y esta apenas logró maldecir antes de que todo el tronco la empujara y la aplastara.

-Argh! ¡Maldita perra!- Rezongó y escupió la sangre que subió frenética por todo su esófago debido al apretón del tronco. Del estómago para abajo estaba atrapada. Así no podía ver a Tsubasa y eso la alteró, quiso hacer lo mismo que ella, levantar el árbol enterrando los dedos. Pudo elevarlo lo suficiente para sacar el resto de su cuerpo. –Mierda, mierda…- Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos cuando Tsubasa se posó sobre el tronco, viéndola con extrañeza, como si de algo que debía despedazar se tratara.

Hubo un fulgor de movimiento, y luego Tsubasa ya no estaba. Honoka se puso de pie como sus piernas le permitieron, adolorida y mirando a su alrededor, pero no vio rastro de ella.

Oyó un gruñido seseante, procedía de lo alto, y cuando Honoka alzó la mirada, vio a Tsubasa como animal posado entre las ramas extendidas de otro de los robles.

-¡Aquí me tienes! ¡Atácame apropiadamente, Tsubasa!- Se quejó, y de nuevo se oyó un susurro de hojas, y Tsubasa volvió a desaparecer.

Honoka se volvió en redondo al sentir el golpecito en la espalda, pero no vio nada detrás de ella.

-¡Tsubasa!- Exigió que se mostrara, pues de nuevo se dio la vuelta al sentirla.

De súbito dio un giro provocado por otra fuerza que no era la propia, y Tsubasa estaba delante de ella, sin esperar siquiera a defenderse le enterró toda la rodilla en su estómago ya mallugado y le produjo el vómito. Honoka se dejó caer de rodillas conteniendo su líquido colorado, todo su interior debía estar triturado.

-Uno, dos, tres…- Escuchó decir a Tsubasa tras un suspiro quedo.

El sonido igual de un millar de barajas de cartas siendo barajadas a la vez quedó como cosquilleo en los tímpanos de Honoka, a lo que elevó la mirada para saber cuál era la razón de oír aquello, y no se encontró con Tsubasa en forma humana. Una sombra se convirtió en un águila de caza que remontó el vuelo y giró en el cielo.

-Me… me dijiste que no podía siquiera convertirme en un murciélago…- La sorpresa era evidente en su cara y voz, flaqueó ante la nueva forma que Tsubasa podía adquirir, eso decía que estaba a otro nivel, que siempre tenía algo escondido bajo la manga para poder contraatacar. –Eres increíble…- Murmuró con apego honesto.

Observó al ave haciendo sus giros y chillando en el cielo nocturno. Esa forma sin dudas era maravillosa. Fuerte… y cruel. Y sus ojos eran agudos. Pasó por encima de los robles del bosque, el viento lo acuchilló, pero describió una espiral descendente, con un agudo chillido desafiante. Tenía en la mira a Honoka, y ésta en el suelo, alzó las manos para proteger su rostro cuando el águila descendió en picado hacia ella.

El cuerpo cálido y pesado del águila la golpeó, y sus alaridos aumentaron de volumen cuando las garras se enterraron en su carne y los picotazos fueron directo a su cabeza. La sangre comenzó a bajar por el rostro de Honoka. Estaba trastornada que no pensaba nada claro para poder quitárselo de encima, sus rodillas estaban a punto de doblarse. Pero su alarma interior se activó.

-¡Tsubasa!- Honoka no había estado preparada para eso antes, pero Tsubasa sintió ahora cómo absorbía Poder, armándose, preparándose. –¡Que seas ahora animal te pone más en peligro!- Recuperó su habitual tono sádico y burlesco. Alargó la mano para poder alcanzar una de las garras del ave, pero éste se elevó al aire, entonces aprovechó y agarró la escopeta vacía. –¡Si te mato así, voy a cocinarte!- Agitó el arma para darle a su objetivo.

El cerebro del águila fue incapaz de procesar el aluvión de emociones que las hirientes palabras invocaron. Chillando sin palabras, se dejó caer sobre Honoka de nuevo, pero esta vez la pesada escopeta dio en el blanco. Fue un golpe tan estruendoso que incluso unas plumas salieron desperdigadas. Herida, con un ala colgando, el águila cayó detrás de Honoka.

Tsubasa cambió inmediatamente a su propia forma, apenas sintiendo el dolor del brazo roto. Antes de que Honoka pudiera girar, la agarró, con los dedos del brazo sano clavándose en el cuello de la chica para obligarle a girar en redondo.

Cuando habló, casi lo hizo con dulzura.

-¿Pero qué dices? Tengo mal sabor.- Dijo en susurro. –En cambio tú…- Y fue a por el cuello de Honoka.

Las dos figuras estaban en el suelo helado ahora, peleando, Honoka por no dejar que Tsubasa le mordiera le golpeaba con el puño cerrado en su cabeza. Las dos estaban heridas y sangraban, y el brazo de la de cabellos castaños colgaba en un ángulo antinatural. Con todo, acabó de empujarla con sus piernas lo suficiente contra el tronco retorcido del roble. Dobló más su brazo herido y Tsubasa gritó; le desgarró los músculos y terminó rompiendo desde el humero para quitarle el miembro de un jalón. La sangre salió a borbotones.

Honoka sintió las ondas expansivas de rabia y dolor, oírla con esa furia le proporcionó una increíble satisfacción.

-Para vencer al villano, Tsubasa… tienes que ser mejor villano que él.

Tsubasa no quiso mostrar vulnerabilidad, pero los espasmos musculares que no pudo controlar la delataron. Presionó la parte de muñón que le quedó, manteniéndose de pie retando a Honoka de que siguiera con más a pesar de todo, de que eso le la retendría. Vio como lanzó con molestia el brazo fuera de su alcance. Honoka se abalanzó sobre ella.

Pudo contraatacar aun en su condición, se defendió a capa y espada y eso generaba en Honoka asombro y temor. Las cosas no podían continuar marchando así, Tsubasa no debía durar más, se decía constantemente mientras recibía los contundentes y poderosos golpes de ella.

Exhaustas pero sin intensiones de doblegar su fuerza, sobreexplotaron la energía que su vampirismo les permitía dar. Llegaron a un punto donde sus agitadas respiraciones apenas les permitió seguir inhalando aire con notoria dificultad, el corazón de Honoka bombeaba tan rápido que parecía que se detendría en cualquier momento. Y por eso, se precipitaron en un ataque temerario que consistió en estrellar sus cabezas la una con la otra, sintieron la turbulencia recorrerles por todos los huesos y como sus mentes se freían en un torrente choque de magia. Eso causó el desfallecimiento de las dos.

Cayeron no aguantando más por el momento.

.

—O—

.

 _Lentamente su cuerpo se iba movilizando, reaccionando a su alrededor. Tsubasa apenas abrió sus ojos y se vio rodeada de una densa oscuridad, escalofriantes figuras se dibujaban extrañas que susurraban cosas inaudibles. Se incorporó abruptamente buscando a la persona con la que se debatía a golpes hasta hace poco. Gritó su nombre, pero su voz nunca salió. Cuando parecía que toda esa oscuridad y esos seres iban a envolverla, una puerta roja se formó de la nada._

 _Sospechoso, pero parecía ser su única salida y más cuando curiosamente ponía: "puerta trasera". La abrió y cruzó, y una intensa luz la cegó por varios segundos. Una vez que su vista se aclaró, advirtió que se encontraba en el exterior. Precisamente frente a su mansión._

 _Sin tantos rodeos entró a su propio hogar e inmediatamente fue bien recibida por Erena; lo que la dejó en completo shock._

 _-Buenos días. Bienvenida de vuelta a la calidez de sus aposentos, señorita Kira.- La saludó con una sonrisa amistosa. Vestía de negro y en su pecho tenía un gafete dorado con su nombre grabado. –¿A ocurrido algún percance, señorita?-_

 _-Um… No estoy segura.- Atinó a responder, observando los interiores; parecía estar todo intacto e incluso mejor ordenado. –¿Algo debía presentarse?- Preguntó aun con toda extrañeza._

 _-Me temo que sí. Usted es una persona muy cuidadosa con sus horarios y limpieza de rastros. ¿Hubo algo que le impidiera cazar?- Su timbre de voz era calmado y atento, el mismo trato y comportamiento que tiene un sirviente de casa._

 _-Eh, ah, estoy…- Carraspeó para aclararse la garganta. –Estoy buscando a Kousaka Honoka.-_

 _-Ohh, eso es fácil. Está justo detrás de usted.- Le indicó._

 _Tsubasa dio la vuelta y en la pared vio un enorme recuadro con la chica pintada en él, con colores muy enérgicos como la sonrisa inocente y radiante con la que se mostraba ilustrada._

 _-Ah, ¿esto es…?-_

 _-La señorita Kousaka es una de las personas que más admira en su vida, y de la cual está perdidamente enamorada.- Habló Erena, sin dejar de sonreír y observar el recuadro también._

 _Tsubasa se giró a verla._

 _-No… Yo… Yo lo que quiero es saber ¿dónde está ahora mismo?- Inquirió con más ansiedad._

 _-¿Entiende que es la persona que usted ama?- El desconcierto aumentaba, pero con ello poco a poco iba reacomodando las cosas._

 _-Erena, tú estás muerta. Anju acabó contigo apoderándose de tu cuerpo y ella también está muerta. Ahora dime ¡¿dónde está Honoka?!-_

 _La inconformidad se hizo notar en los gestos de Erena._

 _-Señorita, voy pedirle que se vaya.- Dijo con severidad, y Tsubasa no comprendió por qué echarla de su propia casa. –¡Ahora!- Exclamó con energía y otra nueva luz la cegó otra vez._

 _Cuando volvió a incorporarse desconoció el lugar por un momento pero sus sentidos dedujeron que debía estar en la azotea de una escuela._

 _-¿Otonokizaka?- Corrió hasta los barrotes para asomarse y ver lo de abajo. El alumnado estaba haciendo sus actividades con suma normalidad durante el día. –Esto sin dudas es su subconsciente.- Se dijo con franqueza._

 _Bajó los escalones para adentrarse al instituto sin ser vista para que no la atraparan. Los murmullos de las alumnas en los pasillos y salones parecían todos llevar a mismo tema de conversación, a la noticia del momento. Con su agudo oído percibió unas voces familiares que provenían de la sala de música._

 _Se asomó por la ventanilla de la puerta y observó a las chicas con detenimiento._

 _-¿Hoshizora y Koizumi?-_

 _-Los ataques de animales han incrementado últimamente. Es demasiado preocupante, muchas personas han muerto… y eso da miedo.- Comentó con tristeza Hanayo y la chica a su lado le dio toda la razón._

 _-Debido a eso tenemos que regresar más temprano a casa. Recomiendan que vayamos por grupos y nunca solos porque en el peor de los casos podría tratarse de un asesino…- Explicó Rin, y notó a su amiga decaída por el tema. Cambió su tono a uno más alegre. –No importa cómo, Kayo-chin, ¡yo te protegeré de cualquier cosa malvada-nya!- Se fue sobre la chica de anteojos. –Nadie se meterá con nosotras.- Trató de subirle los ánimos cosa que logró._

 _-Rin-chan, me desalineas el uniforme.- Consiguió decir con gracia y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas._

 _-Con que, ataques de animes, eh.- Se dijo para sí, retirándose de la ventanilla. –Tienes que estar en algún lugar, Honoka. ¿Dónde te escondes? Si he entrado a tu subconsciente significa que eres la responsable de lo que pasa. Estás en boca de todos.- Oyó unos pasos aproximarse y se ocultó en la vuelta del pasillo._

 _-Chicas, es hora de regresar a las clases.- Era la voz de Maki._

 _La pelirroja entró a la sala, después de unas risas, minutos después salieron Rin y Hanayo nada más. Hablaron de que tendrían una reunión más tarde. Entonces Tsubasa tomó la oportunidad de entrar y cerrar la puerta, Maki fue sorprendida cuando recogía sus acordes musicales._

 _-Nishikino…- Habló con poca fuerza por el hecho de verlas recién como si nada pasara._

 _-¿Tsubasa?- La joven aligeró sus expresiones. –¿Te has escabullido solo para ver a Honoka? No hay remedio con ustedes dos…- Se llevó los dedos al puente de su nariz, soltando un sonoro suspiro._

 _-De casualidad tú… ¿no sabes dónde está? ¿Me llevarías con ella?-_

 _-¿Acaso no te avisó? No asistió hoy a clases. Creo que enfermó o tenía algo pendiente por hacer. No dio muchas explicaciones en realidad.-_

 _-Esto es… horripilante.- Se expresó Tsubasa con risa nerviosa, desconcertando así a la chica, pero a lo que se refería es a los sucesos de su entorno._

 _-¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?- Maki adoptó un semblante preocupado. –¿Se han peleado?-_

 _-¿Nosotras?- Se rió con más fuerzas. –Tú estuviste enamorada de ella…-_

 _-¡¿Qué dices?!-_

 _-¿Y esa venda sobre tu cuello que significa? Ella acaso te ha…-_

 _-¿Te has golpeado en la cabeza, Tsubasa? Si Nico te escuchara decir eso se enojaría y yo tendría que estar todo el tiempo contentándola por un mal entendido. Sabes que ella es un poco celosa y suerte que Rin no está aquí o de lo contrario le llamaría solo para molestarme como pasó ayer… Frustró sus clases en la universidad solo para decirle algo simple.- Se retiró la venda dejando ver una marca pequeña y purpura. –Allí. ¿Contenta? Me deja un chupetón cada que la enfado. Además, Honoka es tu novia y siempre están juntas… ¿Cómo podrías decir…?-_

 _-¿Entonces sales con Yazawa? Y yo… Wow…- Interrumpió a Maki y esta se acercó mucho más preocupada revisando de alguna posible herida en la cabeza de Tsubasa._

 _-En serio algo está mal contigo hoy, Tsubasa, te has caído de la cama esta mañana, ¿cierto? Esto puede ser grave…-_

" _Esto es raro, Honoka. Me la estás jugando de una manera muy descarada. He indagado tu mente anteriormente y todo esto no se encontraba dentro, has construido un mundo que tiene pinta de felicidad, tus amigas están vivas pero sigues siendo el monstruo que aterroriza. Se los has ocultado… No saben que somos vampiros…"_

 _-Esto no es real…- Soltó sus palabras tras un suspiro de cansancio. –Hoshizora, Koizumi; ellas están muertas, tú las mataste a las dos. Honoka es un monstruo y les hizo cosas terribles a ti y a tus amigas junto con la escuela entera y demás.- Extendió los brazos a sus costados señalando su alrededor. –Todo esto es lo más recóndito que esconde su humanidad, pero eso ya no la va salvar, ni siquiera de mí.-_

 _-¿Estás sufriendo por ella? ¿Quieres detenerla?- De pronto el comportamiento de Maki cambió, como si comprendiera el asunto del que hablaba. –Sigue buscando, Tsubasa, sigue buscándola. Y adiós.- Le colocó una mano en el pecho y le dio un empujón que le hizo perder el equilibrio, detrás de Maki la luz blanca se apoderó del lugar y de la visión de Tsubasa._

 _Una mano se agitó enérgica frente a los ojos de Tsubasa para atraer su atención de vuelta._

 _-¿No estuviste escuchando nada de lo que dije, verdad?- Habló la chica de cabello ondulado haciendo un puchero lastimero. Tsubasa saltó del susto cuando la reconoció junto a ella, compartiendo la misma mesa._

 _-¿Anju? ¡Anju!- La llamó por su nombre repetidas veces como una grabadora, exagerando, y la aludida asentía._

 _-Parece que viste un fantasma.- Le dijo, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño._

 _Estaban sentadas en las mesas de un parque, había gente en los alrededores. Tsubasa se levantó de inmediato por la cercanía._

 _-¿Eres buena o mala?- La señaló._

 _-Vamos, ¿qué cosas estás diciendo ahora? Has estado muy pero muy extraña.-_

 _-Entonces necesito que hagas un hechizo localizador. No preguntes, quiero que encuentres a alguien.- Le dijo con completa seguridad._

 _-No me gusta utilizar mucho mi magia, Tsu-chan~.- Se colgó de su cuello de manera melosa. –Pero si es para buscar a tu novia no queda de otra, siempre la andas perdiendo.- La dejó por un momento. –Lo haré con una condición esta vez.- Propuso de manera divertida. –Quiero que dejes salir a tu mayordomo este fin de semana para que relaje conmigo.-_

 _-Sí, sí, lo… lo que digas. Entonces ayúdame a encontrar a Honoka y poder Salir de este martirio.-_

 _-Pero antes que nada tienes darme algo que pertenezca a ella si quieres que la encuentre.- Explicó Anju y Tsubasa no supo que hacer; se esculcó entre los bolsillos de su ropa esperando tener algo._

 _-Eh, ¿esto te sirve?- No sabía cómo fue que eso llegó allí, pero lo tenía. Era una pulsera plateada con las iniciales de la chica. Anju lo tomó para inspeccionarlo._

 _-Eres muy adorable, Tsubasa. Buscando por ella todo el tiempo, dile que te de unas vacaciones.- Le dijo entre risas, sin apartar la vista de la pulsera haciendo su trabajo. –A pesar de las numerosas rupturas que han tenido, no te rindes con ella. En serio eres muy linda.-_

 _-Ah, da un poco de miedo que alguien como tú me diga estas cosas. Bueno, en realidad estoy en la cabeza de Honoka. Eso significa que estás dispuesta a ayudar a pesar del sermón innecesario… En el fondo, Honoka quiere que la encuentre.-_

 _-Lo tengo.- Dijo, regresando la pulsera. –Todo esto puede ser escalofriante y una completa pérdida de tiempo pero es que ninguna de las dos ha despertado.- Habló de la misma forma en que Maki lo hizo, estaba comprendiendo la situación como si alguna especie de mecanismo moviera a las personas. –Tienes que irte. Ella quiere hablar contigo. Ahora ve, Tsubasa, ve por ella.-_

 _Un flash de color rojo llevó ese día ficticio a un calmado atardecer, la proyección duró unos minutos. Tsubasa no podía moverse, no obstante. Estaba al otro lado de la calle viendo directamente hacia una cafetería; por el cristal se divisaba a las nueve chicas reunidas a cada lado de la mesa, se les notaba alegres conversando y comiendo lo que hubieran pedido en ese momento. Quien era la más eufórica era Honoka, divertida y bromeando con las demás._

 _Cuando el grupo de chicas salió, la líder fue la única que advirtió la presencia de Tsubasa al otro lado de la cera, a lo que al cruzar sus miradas de manera fugaz la proyección desapareció convirtiéndose todo en oscuridad otra vez, pero ahora en medio de un cementerio abandonado con mucha neblina por los suelos._

 _Tsubasa suspiró de tantos "traslados"._

 _-¿Es en serio, Honoka? ¿No pudiste llevarme a un lugar que tuviera unicornios? Podías pone un lugar más colorido y con galletitas para conversar.- Habló, mientras caminaba entre las lapidas observando algunas de las estatuas de mármol hechas pedazos en ciertos puntos fijos. –Eso fue una broma por si acaso.- Avanzó más y la chica no aparecía, estaba empezando a creer que la había tirado en un lugar solitario. –Estoy relajada por el momento, pero cuando despertemos las cosas continuaran. Dejemos de perder el tiempo y sal, por favor. Te digo desde ya que si sientes alguna culpa por lo que me hiciste y a tus amigas, te disculparé.- Volteó a todos lados y no había señales de Honoka. –Lo que sea que te esté reteniendo, está bien. Pero tampoco puedes refugiarte aquí, sé que parece confortable pero no es real. No puedes dejarme atrapada en un profundo sueño por nuestro impacto…-_

 _Tsubasa se detuvo, continuó observando las sombras en las lejanías del cementerio. La chica no apareció y eso hizo que perdiera la paciencia._

 _-¿¡Por qué no mueves tu culo aquí y apareces de una maldita vez?!- Gritó y su voz se escuchó entre las los árboles. Se giró enseguida cuando sintió una presencia._

 _-Hola, Tsubasa.- Se presentó con calma, estaba sentada justo al lado de una gárgola de mármol._

 _-Linda mascota, ¿no es así, Honoka?- Hizo el chiste, pero la contraria se mantuvo serena en su sitio._

 _-Tsubasa, creo que ya te has enterado, probablemente no deberías estar divagando sola por aquí. Hay un vampiro asesino suelto en mi cabeza. Despedaza todo lo que se mueve cuando tiene hambre y no es controlable.- Le dijo sin inmutarse. Tsubasa frunció el ceño, estructurándola con la mirada._

 _-¿Por qué no vamos al grano? ¿Tan débiles estábamos que caímos rendidas a esta falsa ilusión? Me arrastraste por un motivo y quiero saber, aunque…- Se tomó una pequeña pausa, viendo con fijeza esos ojos azules que la luz lunar iluminó por un instante. –… creo que lo haces porque piensas que vas a morir. Entiendo. ¿Quieres que te perdone para que lo que queda de tu alma descanse?- Frunció los labios en una mueca y se rascó la nuca como si estuviera pensando en ello. –Um, no lo sé. Es que digamos, me mostraste un lado bonito de todos e incluso que tú y yo estuviéramos juntas. Wow, es difícil.- Le indicó con pizca de gracia, hasta que se decidió. –De acuerdo, te perdonaré y esta vez lo digo de verdad. Ahí lo tienes, Honoka.-_

 _-No te arrastré aquí para que me perdonaras, Tsubasa.- Continuó con la misma serenidad, tanto en su voz como en su postura de manera relajada._

 _Tsubasa marcó más su fruncido entrecejo, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza por la confusión._

 _-Estás aquí para que yo por fin pueda personarte.- Declaró con firmeza y Tsubasa bufó al oírla pero la chica no parecía estar bromeando._

 _-¿Para eso? Recreaste todo esto para eso… Es increíble, Honoka, es increíble...- Removió con el pie la tierra barriendo las hojas secas y apartando las piedras bajo ella, puso su mirada fija en su zapato, y prosiguió: –Piensa en las formas que arruinaste la vida de muchos. Quieres ponerme a mí de titiritero tras las atrocidades que tú manejaste… Yo ayudé a tus amigas como más pude mientras tú no estabas, ¿y en serio te crees que eres la única que debería perdonarme?-_

 _-Tienes razón. Soy un monstruo y eso lo he dejado marcado para que me recuerden.- Se levantó sacudiéndose la tierra y avanzó hasta Tsubasa. –Pero como he dicho… te perdono.- Ligeramente la curva de sus labios mostró una sonrisa después de toda su seriedad, y Tsubasa siguió interpretando sus palabras y pasividad como una ofensa._

 _Tsubasa volteó los ojos y de improviso le dio un buen puñetazo en la cara; Honoka se giró por el impacto recibido._

 _-Me ha quedado claro. No tengo nada por lo que disculparme.- Le hizo saber con intensidad._

 _-¿Entonces por qué sigues aquí, Tsubasa?- Se incorporó para volver estar cara a cara. La sangre empezó a emanar del labio partido. –Sigues aquí después de todo porque me quieres, aunque lo niegues o no lo sientas siquiera, porque desde siempre fue así. A pesar de mis actos, tú te guardaste eso: querías siempre encarrilarme cuando me salía de las vías aunque fuese ya tarde. Sólo cuando hay problemas serios o irreparables es cuando comienzan a movilizarse por querer hacer algo.- Lamió la sangre y la escupió; el sabor la molestó. –¿Recuerdas la pregustan que hice cuando regresé a la vida? Fue: "¿por qué?", y te miré a los ojos deseosa, y simplemente no dijiste nada.-_

 _-¡Ya te había dicho que nunca fue mi intención convertirte! Quería solo sanarte pero no aguantaste y moriste con mi sangre en ti. ¿Tengo que estártelo repitiendo?-_

 _-Otra cosa más, Tsubasa, entraste por una puerta, tuviste acceso a mí. Quiero que entiendas que continúas aquí porque te culpas a ti misma de convertirme y no guiarme apropiadamente. Y al parecer, lo sigo haciendo, todavía te tengo preocupada. Al manos hasta hoy.- Dejó caer las manos en los hombros de la chica, de manera amistosa. –Oficialmente te perdono.- Sonrió con más energía._

 _Tsubasa la agarró por el cuello y la llevó hasta tenerla contra la gárgola._

 _-¡Cállate!- Exclamó con enojo, harta de lo mismo._

 _-Te perdono, Tsubasa.- Volvió a repetir. Y la aludida volvió a responder con puñetazos contra su cara. Le dejó una horrible abertura en el pómulo, la sangre escurrió de esa herida como también de la nariz y de la boca. Le estaba partiendo la cara cuando se detuvo al reparar algo._

 _-¿Por qué no te estás curando?- Le preguntó a una jadeante Honoka._

 _-¿Recuerdas a aquel vampiro que te advertía que andaba suelto en mi cabeza? ¿El responsable de los encabezados en los periódicos de "ataques por animales" o de las numerosas muertes de las que hablan? Bien, esa no soy yo.- Declaró Honoka, sosteniendo su mirada. –Eres tú. El único vampiro eres tú. Siempre has sido tú, Tsubasa, siempre. Yo aquí soy humana… Así que, por última vez, te perdono por hacerme lo que soy en la realidad.- La tomó de las mejillas, acortando así el espacio entre sus rostros y prestara atención. –Te absuelvo de todas las muertes y destrucciones que he causado como resultado. ¿Y quieres saber por qué? Porque en el fondo te quiero. Soy en este preciso momento esa parte escondida que te quiere. Te quiero. Y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar eso.-_

 _Tsubasa la apartó de un brusco movimiento y Honoka se quejó._

 _-No me muestres afecto ahora. No cuando estoy a punto de ponerte fin. ¿Quieres perdonarme por algo malo, Honoka? Bueno, ¿qué te parece esto? Voy a terminar lo que empezaste, voy a matar a las que quedan una por una.- Habló con voz escueta, y sus ojos se oscurecieron más dejando ver las venas negras correr bajo sus parpados inferiores._

 _-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo a lo bruto? No harías tal cosa, es estúpido. Mucho menos cuando son las únicas personas a las que podrías llamar amigas. Después de todo… Mira, dices eso ahorita porque estás subiendo y bajando el switch de humanidad. Así es la cosa.-_

 _-Ya verás. Perdóname por venir aquí e intentar dialogar contigo. Pero los vampiros no entienden a base de palabras. Oh, perdóname por tener la más diminuta pizca de culpa de cuando te haga daño. Y hablo en serio.-_

 _-No, no lo haces.- Negó con gesto. –Quieres ocultarme la otra tú. La buena tú. Esta parte de mujer que estoy mirando y oyendo rezongar para intimidar, no eres tú. Ni por asomo.- Por segunda vez, la agarró por los hombros. –En cambio, yo sí te estoy hablando muy en serio y te muestro mis emociones. La Honoka con la que estuviste y seguirás luchando es una verdadera, sus emociones y sentimientos están tan descolocados, tan perdidos de lo que en verdad desea.-_

 _-¿Me dices ahora que tú eres la verdadera esencia de ella? ¿Esa chica "torpe"? Venga ya, no juegues conmigo…- Tsubasa se mordió el labio, quiso apartar a Honoka pero esta se aferró y la estrechó con fuerzas._

 _-No estoy jugando. Te lo dije ya, hablo muy en serio.- Dejó las palabras cerca de la oreja de la muchacha._

 _-Quítate… ¡Tengo que volver antes de volverme loca!-_

 _-Escucha, Tsubasa. Mírame.- Forcejeó para hacer que la mirara a pesar de no dejarse aun. –No vas a herir a nadie más. No te creo capaz que hagas eso solo por hacer el daño sin motivo alguno. Pero te daré permiso para que me lastimes solo a mí. Así que, has lo que tengas que hacer, ¿sí?-_

 _-Ya no hables… ¡Sólo déjame ir!- Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo que erizó su piel. –Eh, ¿qué es esto? Me siento rara, mi piel pica…-_

 _-Eso significa que tienes que irte, Tsubasa, o de lo contrario ella te ganará.- Todo el alrededor se estaba volviendo negro; los árboles, las lapidas y las estatuas desaparecían. –Cuando despiertes volverás al mismo estado furibundo con el que te quedaste, más descontrolada porque acabo de removerte el corazón. ¿Lo escuchas?- Le dijo, y recargó la oreja en el pecho del vampiro. –Late con muchas fuerzas porque incluso aquí, tú siempre tuviste un corazón para mí.-_

 _Los sollozos ahogados hicieron que alzara la vista, ella estaba llorando, con los ojos completamente humedecidos y repentinamente rojizos. Volvió a abrazarla en consuelo y le susurró algo al oído. El vampiro asintió en respuesta, con energía._

 _-Entonces despierta, Tsubasa.- Le dedicó una última sonrisa._

 _-Perdóname, Honoka… Perdóname por todo. Ya no tengo opción y ya lo decidí, perdóname.- Suplicó, tendiéndole las manos. –Yo nunca quise que nada de esto… ¡Por favor, perdóname!-_

 _-Lo sé. Y, ya lo estás, ¿de acuerdo?- Se separó de ella. –Despierta. ¡DESPIERTA AHORA!-_

.

—O—

.

Tsubasa yacía sobre la espalda, sentía que le raspaban las piedras bajo ella. La estaban arrastrando de por el brazo sano. Deseó que su visión no fuera tan borrosa o que tuviera algo más que un control vacilante sobre la consciencia. La visión borrosa se debía en parte al dolor, la pérdida de sangre y que apenas estaba despertando.

Movió la cabeza un poco para ver a Honoka agitada, como si apenas estuviera recuperando fuerzas para poder arrastrarla. Se estaba acercando a la caja fuerte que tenía preparada.

Tsubasa inconsciente quiso zafarse con su otro brazo. Lo había olvidado. Entonces del brazo donde estaba siendo jalada tiró de él y Honoka se sobresaltó.

-Bienvenida, linda durmiente.- Dijo con poca gracia en su tono, vio que Tsubasa conseguía ponerse de pie con piernas temblorosas. –¿Puedes continuar?- Habiendo dicho eso, la otra chica se fue con todo contra ella como obvia respuesta. Gruñendo como animal dispuesto a pinchar los dientes en cualquier parte de su débil cuerpo. Los ojos carmín brillaron con intensidad.

Tsubasa abrió la boca en grande atrapando gran parte de carne a la altura de la muñeca de Honoka, mordió arrancando el pedazo que tenía en su boca y más de lo que alcanzó del brazo de la chica. Con su mano sana la tuvo ocupada agarrando por el cuello, los dedos se enterraron como garras afiladas en la garganta y Honoka se removió desesperada. ¿Cómo podía lucir tan fatal y llena de energía a la vez? ¿De dónde sacaba la fuerza que la impulsara?, se preguntó, y ella misma optó por enterrar su mano por completo en el pecho de Tsubasa para ver si así se estaba quieta. Ni una ni otra dejaba de gemir ante el intenso dolor que se provocaban mutuamente. No querían soltar su presa.

-Voy a… sacarte… ¡el corazón!- Empujó toda la mano a su interior agarrando la gema que estaba envuelta de los músculos y nervios, y tras un empujón más atravesó el torso de Tsubasa.

Tsubasa dejó sus movimientos por un momento, como si le hubiesen desconectado, ahogó lo que pareció ser un grito y tras eso, Honoka sacó de ella su brazo. Pudo ver a través del agujero bien formado.

-Cuando limpie esto ¿cuánto crees que me den por él?- Hizo el chiste de mal gusto para la otra, moviendo la gema entre sus dedos delante de ella. Tsubasa alargó el brazo para quitárselo y Honoka se echó atrás para no permitirlo. –Ya no te hace falta y en realidad menos me sirve a mí.- Lo lanzó a lo alto en dirección al lago; y se sacudió las manos cuando lo hizo.

No podía decirse que estuviera sin aliento, pero el aire corría por el hueco de su pecho, podría haber sido refrescante pero no lo fue, de hecho se sintió que hervía de rabia. Honoka advirtió con alarma el cambio en Tsubasa, pues con agudos ojos rojos la observaban con fiereza, mostraba más los peligrosos colmillos con tensados labios y de pronto se aproximó tanto que no reaccionó a tiempo.

La fuerza del golpe lanzó a Honoka unos metros atrás, se estremeció cuando volvió a tener a Tsubasa sobre ella pero esta vez gruñendo peor que antes. Fue un retumbo sordo que se elevó hasta convertirse en un gruñido parecido al de una motosierra. Los ojos de Honoka se desorbitaron cuando la mano sana de su rival le arañó el vientre, despellejando y cortando para sacar los intestinos. Antes de dejarle hacer eso, llevó sus propias manos hasta el borde del hueco en el pecho de la chica. Comenzó a quitar la carne para expandir más el orificio. La partiría.

Tsubasa gimoteó, quiso quitar esas manos de ella pero se mostraron férreas queriendo abrirle todo el torso. Llevó los dedos hasta la cara de Honoka y esta movió la cabeza; conoció las intenciones y no dejaría que llegara hasta sus ojos.

Gran parte del pecho hasta la línea alba de Tsubasa estaba abierto como si de una cuchilla la cortara, dejó a la intemperie los pulmones enjaulados por las costillas. Todo se podía ver. La apartó a un lado y Tsubasa comenzó a moverse extraño sobre la tierra, quería cubrirse, pero las heridas no estaban sanando e incluso Honoka lo advirtió para sí, sus heridas tampoco cerraban.

-¿No te darás… por vencida o sí?- Dijo Honoka con mucho cansancio, apretando el desgarre que Tsubasa le hizo en el vientre.

El otro vampiro en el suelo quería levantarse, intentaba, pero a los pocos segundos volvía a caer, y sus ataques se hacían más frenéticos. Los pulmones se inflaban con velocidad, parecían que reventarían y no conseguía pronunciar correctamente por su consternación.

-Tsubasa…- Honoka se tumbó acostándose. Sí que estaba débil también, pues su tenue latido de lo que era su fuerza vital se lo indicaba. Su cuerpo dolía y seguiría doliendo pero la que en peor estado estaba era la otra, sólo conseguía removerse como un gusano. –Te duele pero no mueres…, te resistes. Qué endivia aunque triste a la vez… Solo te haces más daño a ti misma.- Cerró sus ojos por unos minutos, oyendo los quejumbres de la chica y más allá la caída de la cascada.

.

.

-Ha pasado el tiempo estimado. Ya fue suficiente, me voy.- Se levantó enseguida del sillón donde estuvo esperando y al atravesar la puerta de la entrada Eli se paró en medio de su camino. –No ha vuelto. Tengo que ayudarla y les dije que si intentaban pararme no importa cómo las arrastraría conmigo.- Nico, Maki y Kotori llegaron colocándose detrás de ella.

-Si te carcome la angustia, entonces ve. Ya que. Rastréala, pero no irás sola.- Dijo Kotori a Umi, y después miró a Eli. –Acompáñala en caso de cualquier cosa.- Y Eli asintió. –Me quedaré con Nico-chan y Maki.-

-Esperen, antes de que se vayan creo que deberían llevar algo, ya saben, en caso de que Tsubasa lo necesite.- Se apresuró Nico y buscó dentro de su cuarto. Le entregó a Umi un botiquín adentro de una mochila. –Puede que ella sea vampiro pero… eh, también recibe heridas y no sanan si no se alimentan…- Se rascó la nuca, pensativa, y observó de reojo a Maki que seguía sin entender cosas. –No se involucren si las cosas pintan peligrosas.- Murmuró casi en suplica.

-Eso lo tendremos que ver.- Respondió Umi. Ella y Eli comenzaron a correr, alejándose de la casa de Nico. El sentido del olfato estaba deseoso por encontrar algún incentivo de Tsubasa y lo encontró, el aire lo traía consigo y era un rastro muy minúsculo por lo que supuso que la carrera sería un tramo largo. –Nos llevará tiempo. ¡Tenemos que apresurarnos, Eli!-

.

.

Su cuerpo quería darse paso a lo que sería la relajación, su respiración era quedo tanto como su suave latir. Dos metros más allá de su costado Tsubasa parecía haber dejado sus ataques ya ahora lloraba en silencio… Aunque sorpresivamente, logró apoyarse sobre su único brazo con un poco de dificultad. Se arrastró hasta llegar a donde Honoka y posó los labios en el hueco de su cuello.

-¿Ya comprendiste que no puedes seguir?- Habló y frunció una mueca al sentir los dientes de la chica sobre su piel pero tampoco le impidió hacerlo. –Ah Tsubasa… no te recuperarás bebiendo de mí. Eres un poco aferrada…- Enterró los dedos entre sus cabellos castaños y la atrajo para sí. –Tengo sueño…-

-Pues yo he tenido sueño desde mucho…- Dijo Tsubasa en susurro cuando dejó de beber. –Si deseas dormir ahora lo haras con comodidad y sin molestias.- Se puso de pie y fue su turno de arrastrar a Honoka.

-¿Tsubasa?- Solo estaba bromeando con lo del sarcófago, ¿sabes? Hay otras maneras…- Le dijo cuando vio a donde se dirigía.

-No lo creo.- La lanzó como su fuerza se lo permitió y Honoka estampó su espalda contra el acero de la caja fuerte. Alzó la mirada para Tsubasa que se limitaba a verla; su mano estaba lista para cerrar pero se estaba demorando. –Fue más fácil de lo que pensé. ¿Acaso esto era para ti?- Quiso saber pues Honoka podía replicar o salir de ese cubículo si lo deseaba, pero no mostraba señas de eso. Tsubasa esperó un poco más aunque solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo con ella.

-Estoy cansada…- Respondió, exhalando sonoramente. –Pero he aprendido.-

-¿Aprendiste qué?-

-Que me lo busqué y lo recibiré muy bien.- Se rió.

-No. No creo que hayas aprendido ni una mierda. Y te por seguro que no te estarás riendo cuando te ahogues.- Cerró de inmediato la caja fuerte y aseguró la cerradura.

-¡Ey! ¡Tsubasa! ¡Oye! Realmente estaba bromeando, era solo para hacerte más terroríficas las cosas. ¿No estarás pensando en tirarme, verdad?- Honoka se escuchó dentro con un cambio de voz distinto, más alarmado y elevado a diferencia de hace nada. Golpeando y gritando aunque por tomarse las cosas como un juego ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar de idea. –Venga ya, Tsubasa, ¡no lo harás!-

-Todo el sueño perdido que he tenido por fin lo recuperaré, dormiré plácidamente de ahora en adelante…- Tsubasa apoyo su frente en el frío acero de la caja por su torpe equilibrio. –Mira el lado bueno, estarás fresca todo el tiempo.- Se esforzó por empujar con todo su peso la caja y esta cayó de lado escuchándose un sordo golpe adentro.

-¡Tsubasa! ¡Que estaba bromeando te digo! ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Vamos te lo suplico!- Tsubasa apenas y podía empujar la caja fuerte con un solo brazo para poder llevarlo hasta la orilla del acantilado. –¡Tsubasa! ¡Por favor!- Los golpes era fuertes e insistentes hasta que de un momento a otro cesaron, debió ser por el cansancio y la inutilidad de hacerlo pero Honoka no se callaba, gastaría el timbre de su voz si era necesario para que la escuchara y la sacara en cuanto antes de su prisión. –Por favor, no es así como quiero acabar… Ahora sí lo digo en serio, ¡aprendí! ¡Aprendí la lección! Ahora podremos volver a reconsiderar una vez más tu propuesta, ya arreglamos nuestros asuntos, ¿no? Podemos vivir juntas, ya sabes, que me ayudes a controlarme y todo eso, ¿sííí?-

Tsubasa se detuvo a medio camino, a Honoka se le oía de lo más desesperada del mundo, pero no fue por eso que paró sino para tomar aire y poder continuar. La abertura en su cuerpo la tenía sumamente jodida, era un muerto andante prácticamente que estaba a punto de desfallecer. Se apresuró antes de que eso sucediera.

-Te ahogaras continuamente. Tus pulmones se llenaran de agua, morirás, despertarás y volverás a morir y así será el circulo de tu vida. Nadie te verá o escuchará. Estarás sola. Así acabarás, no, así acabaste.- Le dijo ya teniendo la caja casi a la orilla.

-¡Te sigo amando!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas ya ronca, esperanzada de poder tocar los sentimientos de Tsubasa. –Lo digo con el corazón a mil por ti… Comencemos de nuevo, ¿por favor?-

Tsubasa suspiró.

-"No creas nada de lo que te diga, estaré mintiéndote", eso fue lo que me dijiste.- Mencionó Tsubasa sin mucho ánimos, ecordando las palabras de esa parte de Honoka humana le dijo al oído. Se mordió el labio dando su último empuje. –Adiós, Honoka…-

-¡Tsubasaaaa!-

La caja fuerte cayó por el acantilado golpeándose con las rocas grandes que estaban de por medio hasta que llegó al lago donde se hundió, y desapareció en la profundidad del agua oscura por el mismo peso del acero y Honoka.

Tocó fondo.

-No. No. ¡No! ¡No quiero esto!-

Insistió Honoka golpeando la puerta para poder abrirla pero obviamente era cosa imposible. El agua empezó a filtrarse por las rendijas de la caja y el miedo aumentaba en la chica, pues el agua llegó hasta su cintura con tremenda velocidad y no paraba de subir.

-Mierda… ¡Tsubasa, muérete! ¡Muérete, perra desgraciada!- Gritó explotando todo su rencor. –¡Muéranse todas! ¡Sufran y no encuentren su maldita felicidad nunca! Sufran y ardan en las llamas del infierno cuando mueran. Mierda, no, no puedo… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Lo lamento… ¡Lo lamento!- Sollozó repitiendo esa última palabra hasta tener el agua a nivel de la barbilla, estiró el cuello para seguir respirando sin dejar de disculparse.

Sus labios quedaron aspirando lo último que quedaba de oxígeno a cortos centímetros del techo de la caja, hasta que no hubo más y todo se llenó. Continuó golpeando por unos cuantos segundos más, sus movimientos eran lentos y la falta de aire se estaba haciendo notar, su pecho dolió con el resistir de la presión hasta que lo soltó en un grito que ni ella misma escuchó.

Tragó agua antes de removerse con agresividad y en eso… murió.

Desde arriba, Tsubasa observó las últimas burbujas que subían a reventarse en la superficie, eso paró en escasos segundos.

Sus ojos estaban secos de tanto llorar y el color carmín de su iris se desvaneció volviendo a su original y esta vez apagado color verde. Se giró en redondo para avanzar más allá deseando que al menos sus piernas no desistieran y le permitieran volver a su casa.

Pensó y sintió muchas cosas a dar cada uno de sus pasos. Todo era tan doloroso, absolutamente todo.

-Quiero… vol… ver…- Se dijo arrastrando los pies para finalmente caer de cara, rendida, al menos su cuerpo porque su consciencia luchaba por seguir. –No podré… llegar…- Apenas logró percibir gritos a lo lejos, no entendía lo que decían porque estaban distorsionados para ella y sus parpados se cerraban.

-¿Esa es…? ¡Ey, por aquí! ¡Allí está!- Una de las voces se acercó rápidamente, y puso bocarriba al vampiro. –Joder, esto no es…- Miró de arriba abajo el tórax abierto. –No puede ser cierto…- Se congeló por un momento no sabiendo cómo reaccionar. –Por esto rompiste el hechizo del vínculo… o de lo contrario yo… Ah, no puede ser…-

-¡Umi, espabila!- Eli se arrodilló al otro extremo de Tsubasa. –Busca el botiquín, algo debe de funcionar.-

Umi rápidamente sacó del botiquín dos rollos de vendaje, Eli elevó un poco el cuerpo de Tsubasa para poder tan siquiera cerrar con las vendas la herida como si de cinta se tratara, rodeándole por completo el torso.

-¡¿No está respirando?!- Umi denotaba la preocupación a flor de piel, de un segundo a otro tembló sin control. –Su brazo… ¡¿Dónde está su brazo?!- Volteó enérgicamente a todas partes. Lo divisó a cierta distancia y fue a por él.

Colocó la extremidad cerca del muñón y buscó más en el botiquín. Ya teniendo la aguja para suturar se disponía a unir el brazo, o eso pensó. Sus manos no se estaban quietas.

-Umi, debes tranquilizarte o no podrás hacerlo. –Eli tuvo más autocontrol aunque el comportamiento de la chica le inquietaban. –Déjame hacerlo.- Le pidió las herramientas. Hizo los puntos peo también le temblaron los dedos. –¡Umi, me estás poniendo nerviosa!-

-Honoka, ella… ¡¿Dónde está ella?!- Se movió de un lado a otro dándose golpecitos en la frente. –¡Maldita sea, se salió con la suya!- Rugió con ferocidad. Se inclinó sobre Tsubasa una vez que Eli hubo terminado de coser. –Tsubasa, arriba, tienes que volver.-

Eli estructuró el campo, vio la sangre regada por la tierra y donde hubo revolcones, y ni se diga del árbol arrancado desde sus raíces. A lo último advirtió en la tierra las marcas de que algo muy pesado fue arrastrado hasta las orillas del precipicio. Se asomó pero no vio nada. Se giró cuando Umi la llamó de vuelta.

-¡Eli, tu sangre!- Le pidió desesperada, Umi ya se había cortado la palma de la mano con tal de darle sangre a Tsubasa; esta tenía sus labios manchados por el reciente líquido pero no había indicios de hacerla reaccionar. –Bébelo aunque no te caiga bien, aunque sea para que tengas pocas energías… ¡Tsubasa, muévete!- Le colocó la palma en los labios otra vez. –Eli, tu sangre tal vez funcione, por favor…-

-Umi, no está moviendo sus labios… De hecho ya no se mueve… Llegamos tarde.- Umi negaba de esas palabras, entonces Eli lo único que pudo hacer por ella era cortarse de la misma forma e introducir las gotas de sangre directamente a la boca del vampiro. Umi le bajó un nivel a sus nervios y esperó algún resultado que la aliviara.

-Tsubasa, tienes tu hogar a donde debes volver. Vamos.- La sacudió pero no hubo respuestas. Umi se rió de manera escalofríante mirando a Eli. –Debí… al menos supervisar desde lejos, ¿sabes?-

-Umi…-

-Es que si le hubiera seguido y solo observado a distancia no habría pasado esto. Al menos para atenderla a tiempo me refiero.- Se llevó los dedos al puente nasal y respiró hondo para liberar el tormentoso estado emocional que tuvo. –Me demoré mucho…- Se lamentó.

-Los vampiros cuando mueres se disecan por completo, ¿no es así? Cuando definitivamente mueren.- Hizo la observación Eli para atraer la atención de Umi. –Tsubasa no lo está.- Aclaró. Y Umi prestó su detenimiento a observar la piel de la chica.

-Es verdad, pero como dijiste… ya no se mueve.-

-Ehm, lo siento.- Posó la mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo. –Deberíamos regresar para no preocupar a las demás. El sol está por asomarse en una más, vamos.- La tomó de la mano y la guió para empezar a caminar.

Umi lanzaba varias miradas atrás al cuerpo inerte, esperando algo aunque sea en el último instante que pasara. Eli evitaba que la viera, era cruel dejarla así pero no podían llevarla como había quedado. Nadie gustaría de ver aquello.

-Ngh… eh, Sono… da…-

Umi paró en seco y Eli imitó sus acciones ante lo repentino, la menor miró fijo a los ojos azules por un momento y después regresó la vista a sus espaldas. Fue un sonido muy tenue, como si careciera de aliento para hablar. Percibió un ligero movimiento de dedo en la mano sana de Tsubasa.

-¿La escuchaste?- Preguntó apremiante y sin esperar que Eli respondiera o la detuviera se lanzó de nuevo a por Tsubasa. Se arrodilló a su lado tomando su mano y sacudiéndola levemente para que reaccionara del todo. –A ti te gusta solo asustar a la gente, ¿verdad?- Le dijo entre risas. Tsubasa abrió con lentitud los ojos; Umi reparó el cambio de color en ellos.

-Quería… solo agra… decir…- Consiguió hablar con el mismo volumen bajo. –Muchas… gracias, Sonoda.-

-¿Agradecer qué?- Continuó riéndose. –Ya tendrás tiempo para cualquier labia que quieras decir pero por ahora no te esfuerces.-

-Tu compañía… es agradable. Incluso… ahora…- Sus ojos quedaron fijos en los de Umi y esta fue desapareciendo la sonrisa de sus labios cuando la mano que sostenía con la suya se tornaba en un color gris y las venas del cuerpo resaltaban oscureciéndose. Tsubasa ya no la miraba realmente.

-No… Espera, Tsubasa. ¡Espera!- Umi volteó atrás a donde Eli se había quedado observando. –Eli, fue tu sangre que la reanimó. ¡Necesitamos más!-

-Umi… ya es tarde, entiende…-

-Vamos solo dale un poco más.- Levantó a Tsubasa en brazos y se apresuró hasta donde Eli. –De perdida hasta poder llevarla y dale de las de su abastecimiento. Me transformaré y nos iremos como podamos, tan siquiera para que vuelva a abrir los ojos otra vez…-

-Umi… tan solo mírala.-

-¡Es una súplica, Eli! ¡Por favor!-

-¡Umi, mírala por un carajo!- Exclamó fuerte y claro, y Umi se hizo atrás; bajo la mirada tal como hizo Eli. –Está muerta.- Declaró.

Su tez se cubrió por completo de ese color gris opaco, sus ojos quedaron entreabiertos y Umi se limitó a cerrarlos. Se dejó caer de rodillas sin soltarla. Al cabo de unos segundos de asimilarlo dejó salir un grito nada humano que fue seguido de aullidos muy sonoros que llenaron e hicieron temblar todo el bosque.

-Volvamos.-

.

—O—

.

Fue bastante difícil hacernos la idea de que de alguna forma u otra conseguimos sobrevivir a los percances de la vida que se nos presentó. Todo inició hacia siglos con la existencia de vampiros, hombres lobo y brujas, mitos y leyendas que creíamos que no existían y estos fueron desenterrados convirtiéndose en realidad, siempre estuvieron allí. No hubo exterminación total como se contaba en las historias archivadas en los documentos. Y por ello, ahora todo eso forma parte de nuestra vida diaria…

¿Cómo terminamos así?

Sufrimos y perdimos mucho y parecía no tener fin. Por una parte el tener que cargar una descendencia y por otro lado vela por nuestras amigas, y más importante nuestra propia vida que estaba en juego también. Creo que atacamos el temor con más temor, hubo muchos errores.

Se podría decir que al final de todo sí conseguimos lo que tanto deseábamos, tranquilidad. Teníamos que avanzar y no quedarnos estancadas. Y gracias a eso nos terminamos haciendo más unidas a pesar de nuestras diferencias y condiciones. Teníamos que apoyarnos mutuamente. Es algo que debo agradecerle y replicarle a la vez a _ella_ , yo diría que la culpa no fue de nadie pero es algo que no aceptaremos porque es muy liviano de decir, pues todas actuamos como debíamos hacerlo fuera la situación que se presentara. Pero en verdad… en el fondo estoy agradecida aunque nunca se lo llegué a decir.

Sí, seguimos y seguiremos avanzando… Y cada quien a su manera:

.

 _ **UNA VIDA MÁS.**_

-Ey, dime que los ruidos son tuyos.- Se asomó por la ventana del balcón una muchacha de cabellos azabache amarrados en una coleta. Al girarse en redondo y da unos cuantos pasos más, unos brazos la atraparon y la estrujaron.

-¡Lo he vuelto a hacer!- Dio a la sorprendida muchacha un largo y fuerte abrazo. –Otra vez lo hice… ¡Fue genial!- Alzó a Nico a volandas y bailó un vals con ella por la habitación.

-Pareces de buen humor esta mañana.- Le dijo, sonriente, admirando la belleza de sus ojos violetas.

-Lo estoy.- Aseguró Maki volviendo a abrazarla una vez más. –¡He salvado una vida más! Esta mañana se reportó un accidente y una menor de diez años estuvo involucrada, me colé en el hospital y sané sus heridas. Estaba muy grave… ¡hubieras visto la cara de felicidad de los padres cuando la vieron sana y salva de nuevo!- Explicó con entusiasmo.

-Tus escapes cada vez se hacen más frecuentes… y sales muy temprano. Despierto sin ti a mi lado.- Suspiró y fue hasta la cocina para preparar el desayuno de las dos. –Podrían atraparte, te arriesgas demasiado. Por otra parte, ¿no crees que sospecharan el hecho de que los heridos sanan en cuestión de minutos? Podrían investigarlos creyendo que son vampiros.-

-Es por eso que tengo administrados los días y semanas para ayudar. Hay un período de tiempo para no levantar sospechas exageradas.- Se acercó a Nico para rodearle por la cintura y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro. –Puedo dejarlo y hacer otra cosa si te pongo en peligro. –Dijo con suavidad. Observó lo que Nico cocinaba en la olla.

-No. ¿Cómo crees eso?- Se giró dentro del circulo de brazos y acarició las mejillas del vampiro. –Me gusta que ayudes a los demás. Eres fantástica. Pero compartes tu sangre bastante, tu sangre es mía, recuerda.-

-No te gusta mi sangre.- Se rió al recordar cuando tuvo que darle un poco para que se recuperara de una quemadura que se hizo en la misma cocina, había puesto una cara muy extraña.

-Pero te vas a disecar más rápido así, Maki.- La regañó apretando su nariz. –Aunque te recuperes cazando animales.-

-No lo creo, esta mañana atrapé un pajarito, ¿quieres probar?- Le dijo entre sus risitas y Nico se echaba atrás volteando su cara de la de ella. –Estoy jugando.- La soltó para que continuara con lo que hacía.

-Maki, ven aquí.- Conocía esa sonrisa y esa forma como lo decía. Se inclinó para recibir el piquito de buenos días.

-¿Otro más?- Murmuró Maki, observando como Nico se tomaba su tiempo de pensarlo.

-Uno más.- Dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Maki se inclinó más y sus labios se juntaron en un beso tierno y lento, saboreando la carnosidad de una de la otra. –Maki…- Susurró entre el beso, advirtiendo como la empujaba. –Maki. ¡Maki, la estufa!- La pelirroja de un veloz movimiento hizo que se apartaran de la estufa. –Casi me cocinas, tonta.-

-Lo siento, lo siento.-

-Vamos, ayúdame a poner la mesa para que se te quite esa hambre que tienes.-

.

¿Lindo, no? Es bueno saber que ellas recuperaran el camino y decidieran atravesarlo juntas. Iba todo muy bien. Era así.

Aunque por otra parte, alguien más consiguió sobrellevar su cambio, su maldición. Encontró algo que hacer y lo mejor de todo es que le apasionaba. Le gustaba patrullar y atrapar a todo vampiro que rompiera las reglas y las leyes impuestas para esas creaturas. Era una cazadora solitaria o como bien dicen, un lobo solitario, en algunas ocasiones. Es a quien más hemos apoyado brindándole calor familiar, que tiene un lugar donde la estaremos esperando y es que, no solemos verla muy a menudo por su trabajo. De vez en cuando se queda en nuestra casa o en la de Nico a pasar el rato y después desaparece sin avisar, regresando a lo de ella.

.

 _ **AGENDA APRETADA.**_

- _Usted ha hecho un trabajo impecable_.- Elogió un hombre de uniforme policiaco a la mujer de cabellos rubios. _–¿Cuándo nos compartirá su secreto para atrapar a todos esos malhechores? Tanto humanos como vampiros, usted logra dar con todos ellos. ¡Es increíble!-_

-Ya tengo mi estilo de trabajar y mover las cosas.- Contestó Eli con una grata sonrisa, estrechando el apretón de manos que se le ofrecía. –Por el momento tengo que atender otro departamento.-

- _Continué con su buen servicio, agente Ayase_.-

Se despidió y en cuanto salió de las oficinas su celular empezó a sonar.

-Agente de casos sobrenaturales al habla.- Contestó con autosuficiencia, empezó a marchar a su siguiente parada.

- _Eli-chan, siempre que lo dices de ese modo no puedo tomarte en serio._ \- Se oyó al otro lado de la línea, y añadió: – _Eres sólo agente sin especificar, ¿por qué siempre agregas "casos sobrenaturales"?-_

Eli rió por lo bajo.

-Perdona, Kotori, es en cierta parte verdad. La mayoría de las veces trabajo en casos que involucran vampiros o incluso brujos. Eso último ya son casos que te puedo dejar a ti, compañera.- Se detuvo en la esquina de la banqueta para la espera del cruce.

- _Por cierto, ¿estarás ocupada este fin de semana?_ \- De repente, Eli presintió nervios en la voz de la chica. - _Averigua y hazte con dos días de descanso. Quiero… queremos verte_.-

-No sé si pueda. Me apresuraré con el trabajo que tengo acumulado, si estoy desocupada llamaré de vuelta. También quiero ver… uhm, quiero verlas…- Cuando el monito del cruce se puso en verde caminó entre el puñado de personas. –Hay ocasiones que nos topamos en el trabajo, aunque son muy escasas puedes acercarte y decirme qué necesitan de mí. Ya abriré un pequeño espacio en mi agenda para atenderlas.-

-¿ _Estás en el trabajo? ¿Vas a…? Eh, ah… ¡E-Eli-chan_!- Trastabillo con sus palabras un poco alarmada.

-¿Sucede algo?- Eli no venía poniendo mucha atención a su alrededor, cuando pudo fijar la mirada en el departamento al que entraría, la chica con la que hablaba por teléfono estaba en las puertas a punto de entrar al edificio. Las dos al verse se quedaron con el teléfono en la oreja. –Q-Qué coincidencia ¿verdad?- Dijo Eli, guardando el artefacto. –Te dije que nos topábamos, ¿lo ves? Y ya fueron dos semanas que no te miraba desde el último caso, ¿dónde está mi abrazo?-

Kotori se ruborizó cuando vio el ofrecimiento de brazos que la muchacha le daba. Apenada, la abrazó.

-Ahora me siento avergonzada de mis palabras.- Confesó Kotori.

-No hay porque estarlo. Aunque yo… podría estarme sintiendo de la misma manera.- Dio una ligera risa que le agradó a Kotori. –¿No estarás moviendo contactos para tenerme más cerca y así mantener un ojo en mí, o sí?- Hizo la pregunta, y Kotori se separó de ella y entró al edificio mientras Eli la siguió.

-¿Cómo podría? También tengo trabajo, no tanto como el tuyo pero siempre que me llaman requieren de mis habilidades. Es sí que fue coincidencia.-

-Bueno, creo que tienes razón, no creo que hayas venido de tan lejos sólo para verme. Los asuntos llaman.- Dijo con tono decaído y Kotori notó la tristeza en sus ojos.

La autorización fue cedida cuando pidieron entrar a la oficina de asuntos especiales. Un hombre de traje las recibió enseguida.

- _Agente Minami; Agente Ayase, es un gusto verles juntas de nuevo. Hay un caso muy problemático esta vez y sé que ustedes pueden a ayudarnos a resolver.-_ Les puso los archivos sobe el escritorio para que los cogieran. – _Cuento con ustedes.-_

-¡Sí señor!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo poniendo manos a la obra.

.

¿Qué? Es raro, ¿verdad? Yo tampoco me lo esperé… De un momento a otro las cosas ente ellas chocaron, ya sabes, maldición y bruja, creo que es un poco comprensible. Estuvieron compartiendo mucho tiempo cuando buscábamos una forma de retirar la maldición _lupus_ de Eli, pero no dio el caso.

Aun sabiendo los resultados no nos quisimos dar por vencidas y fue allí cuando ellas lograron interactuar más, yo más que nada lo sé, estaba presente cuando tenía sesiones con ellas para ayudar con el tema. Después de eso consiguieron trabajo y se llegaron a encontrar algunas que otras veces, sabían lo de Kotori y era necesario para localizar a fugitivos y de más, reconocían a Eli por sus habilidades; no obstante no tenían idea de lo que en verdad era. Por ello siempre se sorprendían cuando cazaba y no se le escapaba a ninguno.

Me gusta que las cosas vayan tranquilas con ellas… de ese modo, aunque no confiesen su sentir que tienen una por la otra, pueden ser felices y hacen desaparecer el dolor de sus antiguos amores…

.

 _ **TAN FRÍA.**_

" _¿Qué hora es? ¿Día? ¿Semana o mes? ¿Estará soleado o ya es de noche? Es tan silencioso aquí y me siento tan fría…"_

Aunque ya nadie podía verla, todos sus sueños murieron, si es que alguna vez consideró tener uno. Cuando despertaba en una fracción de segundos, los pensamientos vagos cruzaban su cabeza antes de volver a morir.

Ya no sentía dolor, al menos no su cuerpo que estaba congelado, inmóvil, no había necesidad de hacer ningún esfuerzo después de todo.

" _¿Qué estarán haciendo? ¿Consiguió ella morir? Me gustaría saber más que sólo ve oscuridad, pero si lo lograste de seguro estás con ella"._

Su imaginación por muy corta que fuera, vislumbraba imágenes que le gustaría ver, recuerdos que vivió tanto buenos como malos, al menos eso la calmaba una y otra vez.

" _¿Cuánto más necesito? ¿En serio me quedaré aquí por siempre por descifrar el porqué de tus razones demasiado tarde?... ¿Por qué debo estar sola y congelándome mientras tú andas suelta?"_

Su tiempo terminó y volvió a su acostumbrado sueño.

.

 _ **CITA CON LA LUNA.**_

Siempre suelo subir todas las noches al tejado de la mansión, ya sea que esté haciendo un frío que congela los huesos, o bien con un aire caliente que te quema hasta piel de la cara. Sin darle mucha importancia al estado del clima siempre subo y miro la luna en el cielo cuando Kotori ya está profundamente dormida. Me aventuro a hablarle a la luna y esta suele acobijarse de las nubes y no darme la cara a veces.

Ahora, yo hago esto porque sé que escucha mis palabras. Siento que _ella_ me observa y me protege desde las sombras, en realidad; a todas, sabiendo cómo es. Aunque no todo el tiempo se da la oportunidad.

Pero esta noche se dio la oportunidad.

-Señorita Sonoda, ¿puedo hacerle compañía en esta melancólica noche?-

Todo el tiempo cuando se presentaba lo hacía de la manera más cordial que podía, y después de ello se dejaba caer al lado mío para observar la vista del cielo nocturno.

-¿Cuándo te presentarás ante las demás de que sigues en pie?-

-No podría ahora que están alejadas de todos los malos recuerdos. Tal vez lo considere cuando estén más fuertes y que el tiempo avance más.-

-¿Quieres que estén ancianas para poder revelarte?-

-No. Consideraré hacerlo pronto cuando vea una muy buena estabilidad emocional. No quiero perturbar a nadie.-

Como siempre, velando por todas a pesar de todo lo que le ocurrió. Pedía saber de las demás. Debía sentirse sola. No sabía que es lo que hacía o dónde se quedaba. Me dejó incluso la mansión con todo, que podía venderla si lo quería, pero no podía hacer tal cosa, no si ahora se ha convertido en mi hogar y sigue estando bajo el nombre de Kotori para evitarnos intrusos vampiros. Fue muy considerada con nosotras.

-Todas estamos bien.-

-No todas. ¿Tú estás bien? Que le aúlles a la luna es un poco triste, siempre esperando aquí arriba. No todo el tiempo podré aparecer. Es solitario.-

-Mira quién dice…-

-Tú no tienes premio. Al menos no conseguiste quedar con Minami, ¿por qué?-

-No quería que tuviera problemas con alguien como yo, Eli me pareció mejor opción, está más cerca de ser humana, ¿entiendes?-

-Tú también eres humana.-

Mi "premio", mi felicidad, si a eso es a lo que se refería… Siempre sacaba lo mismo de conversación. Aunque a veces tuviéramos largas charlas u otras solamente nos limitábamos a estar en silencio, era agradable disfrutar de su compañía. Al menos saber que seguía bien; como ella deseaba tanto que todas lo estuviéramos.

-Supongo que tendrás tus motivos y perspectivas de ver las cosas, Sonoda. Eres muy estricta contigo misma. Pero tienes claro que puedes contar conmigo, compañera. Tienes una amiga extra aquí.-

Esas palabras… Se estaba despidiendo para regresar a donde sea que tenga que ir. Tenía la costumbre de decirlo y marcharse cuando escuchaba mi contestación. Pero ahora me quedé callada. No quería que se fuera y pareció entender. Es verdad, una amiga no vendría mal para un momento así. Aunque no solía mirarle a la cara todo el rato porque creía que no era real… que no estaba allí y que solo era cosas mías, que la luna era la única que escuchaba mis delirios y me pagaba de esta forma para consolarme… Nunca tuvimos un contacto que lo confirmara, no hasta ahora:

-La noche sigue siendo joven. Me quedaré un rato más, ¿Qué te parece si me cuentas la misma historia?-

Sentí su mano cuando la dejó descansar en mi hombro. Me atreví a verla y la luz plateada bañó todas sus facciones del rostro, sus ojos verdes se mostraron destellantes y joviales, con una sonrisa galante y animosa.

-Supongo que no hay remedio. No te cansas de oírla y de seguro que ya te la sabes de memoria.

-Pero me gusta escucharla de ti. Es mejor.-

Se rió con tono quedo, como yo lo hice, y volvimos nuestras vistas a la luna.

" _Erase una vez una majestuosa Reyna, quien tuvo la dicha de recibir una segunda oportunidad con la vida; pensó que estaría encantada pero se maldijo por lo equivocada que estaba._

 _Con el tiempo, hirió a sus seres más amados, pues no controló el surgir de su enfado. Realizó la más espectacular celebración pero para muchos fue la peor destrucción._

 _La Reyna no esperó tener un conflicto en su interior, un repudio, y deseosa de querer mostrarle al mundo cuán erróneo fue tomarla como opción; se creó sus propios demonios que no ofrecerían más que pura traición._

 _Por ese entonces había un Caballero que le estimaba con todo su cariño, pero al no expresar correctamente su amor por ella, la lastimó en el transcurso de su camino. Unió fuerzas con un Lobo salvaje y su ejército; se deshicieron de las creaturas de la Reyna pero vaya sorpresa cuando de su lado tenía una bruja perversa._

 _La bruja que, con macabros chantajes la controló aprovechándose de su estado mental, la Reyna fue obligada a rechazar toda esperanza y eso fue el comienzo de su inoportuno final._

 _Cuando su castillo se vino abajo lo perdió todo: sus amigos, la seguridad en sí misma y tras ello su humanidad; estuvo completamente deshecha, perdida, y ya no estuvo dispuesta a treguas brindar…_

 _La malicia se apoderó de ella y renegó que la felicidad ya no le sonreiría, cambió su forma de ser y aquellos que desearon salvarla, ahora la aborrecían._

 _El Caballero y el Lobo se hicieron cercanos para llevar a cabo sus planes, pues no quisieron quedar como simples parlantes. Se juraron no descansar hasta ofrecer el bienestar a sus seres queridos, pero cuando la victoria llegó se perdieron aliados y se ganaron enemigos. Eran ellos mismos; dentro de su círculo de confianza hubo un quiebre y no se podían fiar de nadie, más valía mantener distancia antes de que fuera tarde._

 _En toda su desgracia, el Caballero fue traicionado por las injusticias de la vida que no le permitieron hacer las cosas como debía. A pesar de ser él el mayor responsable del sufrimiento de la Reyna y de quienes ayuda recibió, no le quedó de otra más que ajustar su armadura en señal de honor. A lo que decidido se armó de valor y de esa forma dar su último adiós._

 _La ceremonia esperada llegó, la Reyna convocaba la presencia del Caballero para su último encuentro, y este en su dolor aceptó sin miramientos. Las emociones de los dos se cruzaron y después de la ardua guerra, él fue quien ganó sin emitir ninguna queja._

 _Se deshizo de su amada, de ese modo le daría paz a todos los caídos tras la rabieta de la antes poderosa Reyna, pero el Caballero no esperó que sus fuerzas se anularan y tras ello su propia vida fuera tomada._

 _Cuando el Lobo salvaje fue en su ayuda ya no había remedio para socorrerlo, no pudo hacer mucho, más que verlo morir en sus brazos sin consuelo._

 _Y así, el nuevo Rey Lobo se quedó solo. No tuvo un final feliz… Pero a veces hasta en los peores finales, aunque parezca que todo está perdido en la historia, siempre hay otro capítulo por contar…"_

 _ **Fin.**_

—O—

* * *

 _Aquí Janeeth al habla_ :

¡Wow! No sé cómo se lo hayan tomado pero personalmente he quedado satisfecha. Me gustó como quedó este capítulo y he de confesar que es el final que siempre tuve en mente desde el principio, sin embargo todo lo que venía en el transcurso de la historia no estaba planeado, dígase muertes y toda esa crueldad que hubo. No iba a ser así. ¡Pero hey! Me agradó escribirlo también, realmente fui cruel con mis niñas pero no soy mucho de finales felices, meh. Lo siento si enfadó ciertas partes.

Y sobre todo una disculpa por los errores garrafales de ortografía y en sí con la escritura, que se comen letras, se cambian palabras; de eso me vengo dando cuenta ya que está publicado o cuando lo repaso tiempo después… Hice lo que pude.

Pero realmente espero que les haya gustado y quiero agradecer de todo corazón a los lectores que estuvieron desde la sombras leyendo. A quienes estuvieron dejando su Review con sus opiniones siempre a la expectativa de los personajes: **zaRekPG** , **FIRESTORM from Lunarian Empire** , **Ainz-Hyoudou** , **Dark-Gatomon X** , y más, ustedes saben si siguen estando por ahí~. Chicos, aunque no lo parezca me ayudaron a mover un poco las cosas. Gracias por expresarse durante los capítulos.

Gracias a todo aquel que haya estado desde principio y llegó hasta el final. ¡Muchas gracias! Se los digo en serio, muchas gracias. :')

Continúen teniendo agradables lecturas. Ciao~

* * *

—O—

Un hombre bárbaramente apuesto y bien vestido de traje, estaba atrayendo por mucho la atención de los clientes en esa anticuada lonchería de jugos. ¿Cómo una persona de esa clase se rebajaría a pisar esos sucios suelos con esos caros zapatos?, eso parecían ser los pensamientos de los espectadores, pues los gestos del hombre notoriamente incómodos lo decían todo.

Estaba esperando a alguien, constantemente destapaba su reloj de muñeca para ver cuánto más se tardaría el sujeto que le había citado.

Estrepitosamente la puerta del local se abrió, un muchacho entró alzando su cabeza en busca de una cabeza rubia; era la única característica que tenía del sujeto que vería. Cuando reparó al hombre más llamativo del lugar fue hasta él.

— _¿Usted es Vince…?_ —dijo el muchacho nervioso, y sacó una pequeña nota con el nombre completo—. ¿ _Vincent Ohara_?

—Para ti es _señor_ Ohara, más respeto, inmundo —expuso con voz resonante—. Vine desde muy lejos y encima me haces esperar. ¿Eres tú el tal Rod del que hablaba la bruja Anju? —el chico asintió—. ¿Qué pasó con la bruja?

El muchacho sacudió la cabeza en negativa respuesta. Desde la mochila que traía consigo sacó una caja de metal que puso frente al hombre.

— _Para confirmar la negociación que tuvo con la bruja necesito saber las palabras que le compartió cuando estuvo en vida, o de lo contrario la caja no romperá su sello._

—Así que selló con palabras la caja, interesante —dijo tomando la caja entre sus manos y esta no se podía abrir ni aunque se esforzara—. Entonces bien: _Fac dum tempus opus, mors accedit_.

La caja se abrió y en su tercio pelo yacía tres frascos con etiquetas en cada uno que ponía:

- _ **Kousaka**_ (vampiro).

- _ **Kira**_ (vampiro original).

- _ **Sonoda**_ (licántropo original).

Tomó los frascos entre sus dedos, observando el líquido rojo en ellos. Sonrió.

—Increíble. Guardaré esto para futuras investigaciones, lo atesoraré mucho —volvió a guardarlos. Y se disponía a abandonar el lugar de no ser que el joven lo detuvo.

— _Disculpe, la bruja Anju me dijo que recibiría una pequeña recompensa de su parte por hacer una última entrega_ —dijo Rod, con cierto tono que molestó al hombre.

—El negocio lo hice con ella, no contigo.

— _Pero…_

—De acuerdo, está bien —dijo el hombre en un suspiro, y metió su mano dentro de su saco—. Aquí tienes —le apuntó con un arma y disparó sin reparo. El muchacho cayó y se disecó en cuestión de segundos—. Este vampiro quería atacarme —dijo en voz alta para todos los clientes asustados—. Será mejor que limpien esto.

El hombre salió con toda tranquilidad del local y ya lo esperaba afuera su chofer.

—Ah, detesto tener ensuciar mi ropa —se dijo cuando estuvo dentro del auto, el chofer le ofreció unos pañuelos para limpiar la sangre salpicada—. Bien. De regreso con mi pequeña, no quiero dejarla sola mucho tiempo. Ponte en marcha.

—O—


End file.
